The Coming Darkness
by Usernamesarebad
Summary: On the far edges of the galaxy, hidden on the moon of Bakura, lurks an enemy. An enemy who has already destroyed one great civilization, consuming it in darkness. Now, that same all-consuming tide stands poised, ready to reveal itself to a large, foreign, totally unprepared galaxy.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Hey Guys!**

 **This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it! I stumbled upon this site a few days ago, read a few fanfics, and had a blast. I've always had a lot of,"what if" stories floating in my mind regarding my favorite games, movies, and such. So, I've decided to share one with you.**

 **To all my fellow Halo fans: Take heart, it will be awhile before we meet recognizable characters from the universe.**

 **To all my fellow Star Wars fans: Watch out. No character is safe with me :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Halo.**

* * *

 _BBY 19_

 _Tamura, Bakura system, Wild Space_

 _13:24 Hours_

Jevan Bast slid a hand across is forehead, wiping the sweat from his brow. He couldn't wait for his shift to be over. The 6'2 human male hadn't realized what he had signed up for when he took this job, but he cursed himself for it. 3 months ago, he had signed a contract with Shiritoku, a mining and trading corporation based in the capital of Bakura. He had been told he would start as a supervisor for the mining operation on Tamura, but somehow, he found himself swinging a pickaxe deep in the mines. He didn't even know anyone still used those things, most companies had completely switched over to mechanical devices and lasers for extracting resources from deep underground.

Still, Jevan held the promise that he would be moving up soon, hopefully to a easier deskjob or something. Many of his fellow miners either had a criminal record, and couldn't get another job, or were in the same boat he was. Like Barun Costa, the miner next to him.

Barun was of smaller build then he was, barely topping 5'9, 140 lbs. But he was a good worker, and seemed to be one of the few other miners who wouldn't slit his throat for an extra credit. Jevan glanced over at his friend, who was sitting on a rock, wishing himself into another existence.

Jevan said,"Hey, Barun, sitting isn't going to get us anywhere."

The smaller man shrugged, still staring in the distance,"Unless there is something amazing behind this wall of rock for us to find, swinging an ax won't get us anywhere either."

Jevan sighed. He was still hoping the younger man wasn't right. But contract promises weren't followed to the letter in the Outer-Rim, let alone the Wild Space. He tried to think of something encouraging to say,"Look at it this way bro, we could be out of here within the week." He swung the ax again,"Anytime, since we don't have some lowlife record like the others, we'll find ourselves with a promotion."

Barun sighed,"We can hope. According to our contracts, we should already be in management or something." He stood up, and joined his friend, swinging the ax at the loose rock.

A explosion echoed down the tunnels. Nothing unusual, as they were constantly used to blow through spaces of harder rock. What was different, though, was the sounds of excited shouts floating down the shaft. Barun looked over at Jevan,"Sounds like they found something besides more rocks. Wanna go check it out?"

Jevan smiled,"Maybe they killed Jorge." Barun smiled. Jorge was the name given to one of their supervisors, a stuck-up Rodian who seemed to take great pleasure at the suffering of those under him.

Barun laid his ax down, and motioned for his friend to follow,"Come on! It won't hurt to see." He smiled,"Especially if it is Jorge."

Jevan shrugged, and walked slowly down the tunnel with his friend. Lighting wasn't a high priority for the company, so their headlights and the occasional bulb temporarily installed in the ceiling provided their only sources of light. Still, Jevan and Barun turned their headlamps off, just in case they spotted Jorge.

After they turned the corner down another shaft, they heard the excited and awed expressions of the other miners at the end of the shaft. Apparently, Jevan thought, something was worth seeing up there. He started jogging down the path, with Barun in tow.

At the end of the passage, they found a round hole in the wall, a little over 3 feet in Diameter, making it a bit of a sqeeze for several of the other miners. A overweight Gamorrean stood in the corner, eying them jealously. Apparently, his large frame was simply to much for the tiny hole. Jevan concealed a smile.

The two friends crawled through the hole, which was a rather odd site, considering it was uncovered by a block of explosive. Explosions generally clear everything within its radius, meaning the hole was already there before the detonation. Barun, who was behind Jevan, said excitedly,"What do you think they found?"

Jevan sighed,"I don't know. But..." He stopped at the entrance of the hole, shocked at what was in front of him.

The miners had uncovered some sort of ice-cave. The ceiling was a good twenty meters above the floor, while the cave itself stretched about 30. Side-by-side, the walls were about 20 meters apart, with what appeared to be small creatures frozen in the wall. While they appeared they would come to about the knee, they were several feet off the ground, frozen in time.

Several of the other miners, overcome with curiosity, were using lasers and picks to carefully dig the beings out.

Jevan yelled,"Woah! Are you sure that's a good idea?" The rough looking miners turned to face him,"I mean, what if its alive? It may not be frie.."

One of the other humans, a large fellow named Tavor, smiled condescendingly,"Are you scared, Jevan? That a creature that comes to your knee could hurt you?" He turned and said something to a couple of Gamorreans that had made it through the hole, and they continued digging.

Jevan shook his head. He looked like he was about to say something, but Barun put a hand on his shoulder,"Its best to let them have their way. We don't want to make enemies out of this crowd."

Jevan nodded, and sat against the wall, watching the others eagerly dig the creatures out.

After a moment, the animal popped free from its icy prison. The miners huddled around it, taking in its strange appearance. The creature's top was shaped like a large, tan nightcap, with a number of little tentacles attached to its bottom, which they assumed were legs. Three little fungi looking growths extended from where its mouth should be, almost like little hands, feeling its way through the world. Attached to the front of the growths were tiny, sharp spines.

Pafruss, a short, stout Sullustan, knelt beside the creature. He slowly reached his had out, patted the creature with two fingers, then quickly pulled them back, as if he thought it would bite. He watched it for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Tavor, however, seemed to be a little more inquisitive then the others,"Come on you idiot. Check for a pulse." He growled.

Pafruss quickly obliged, feeling the creature carefully with his hand. He said quietly,"It feels like its alive." The little creature started to twitch.

Tavor smiled. He lifted his boot to step on it, when a voice called out behind him,"Wait! We need to know what that is, genius." Tavor turned to see Jorge, and grunted. The Rodian shook his head,"Don't you realize what this could mean? If these things are useful in some way, it could be your tickets out of these cursed mines." He gestured widely with his hands,"Dig the rest out."

The miners, seeing the wisdom in his words, immediately went back to digging. Barun stood up, and picked up his pickax. Jevan said,"Wait! What are you doing?"

Barun smiled,"Helping! Jorge could be right, maybe we can turn this into something." He swung the heavy tool into the wall, the sharp end smashing into the heavy ice. Barun pushed against the handle as hard as he could, causing the ice to creak and crack under the pressure. He stopped for a moment, and looked at Jevan,"A little help would be appreciated."

Jevan sighed, and picked up his ax.

* * *

 _15:01 Hours_

Jevan carried the last of the strange creatures over to a cage, where Jorge had decided to store its compatriots. The Gamorrean keeping watch over the cage quickly opened the door, motioning for Jevan to lay the animal inside. He took another glance at the animal in his arms, who the miners had affectionately nicknamed,"Popcorn" for their strange shape. Jevan slipped it into the cage, which now held the awake but somewhat groggy popcorns, and walked away.

Jorge smiled to himself, _at very least, the scientific community will take interest. This could be my ticket to the big leagues._ The Rodian tugged on his shirt, which made him look like he belonged in a meeting room rather then a mine, and climbed on top of the cage. He raised his alien hand up in the air, which caused the miners to be silent and look at him. Unaccustomed to public speaking, he shifted his weight awkwardly, and put his hands in his pockets,"First off I would like to congratulate you all on a good job. Management will be pleased by the find, and perhaps some sort of promotion will be in the works for all of you." Many of the miners smiled, including Jevan. Jorge continued speaking,"But as these things were found on Shiritoku property, Shiritoku mining owns all rights to them." A murmur of disapproval arose from the crowd.

Jorge sucked in a breath to continue speaking, when he felt a rattling coming from the cage beneath them. Startled, and not wanting to get his uniform dirty, the Rodian tried to leap off the cage in one smooth motion. Just as he pushed off his feet, the creatures jumped in unison, smacking their heads on the top of the cage.

The next thing he knew, Jorge found himself on the floor. The miners smiled, then burst out into laughter.

Jevan watched as Jorge's face flushed red, and he stood up defiantly. He said,"Unless one of you would like to wrestle those things, I suggest you stop laughing!"

Tavor immediately stopped cackling, and raised his hand,"I will fight the monster, fair maiden!" Before Jorge could object or threaten him, Tavor rushed over to the cage. He stood there, staring at Jorge, challenging him to do something.

Jorge couldn't let this go, at least, with his pride still intact. He returned Tavor's glare, then walked calmly over to the cage, unlocked the door, and threw it open.

Immediately, the nearest popcorn creature leapt at Jorge's chest. The Rodian's eyes widened with surprise, then pain as the creature drove its sharp spines attached to its,"hands" into his ribcage. The Rodian reached for the creature and screamed, trying to pull it off.

Tavor laughed,"So much for not being scared, you.. Aaah!" Another one of the creatures had latched onto his back, driving its spines into his back.

Jevan and Barun looked at each other, then back at Jorge and Tavor. The horrified miners watched as bulbous growths started to emerge from Jorge and Tavor's skin. Three long, clawlike tentacles suddenly grew out of their right arms, and their heads fell back, as if entranced by the stars, or more appropriately, the roof. A look of panic was frozen on both of their faces.

Jevan turned to face the cage. It was empty, and the little creatures were charging the miners.

* * *

 **Ahh, sorry for the long setup. I hope it was worth it. Tamura is a moon orbiting Bakura, for those who don't recognize it. While Bakura officially has moons, they don't have names, so the name Tamura is my own creation.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Silence of the Mines

**This chapter was a little difficult to write, but I got to introduce several recognizable characters.  
**

 **Personally, I feel like the first chapter should have been a prologue. Oh well, I guess you live and learn.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _BBY 19_

 _Tamura, Bakura System, Wild Space_

 _18:45 Hours_

Jed Ostrell slammed his fist on his desk. It had been half an hour since he had sent the next shift down into shaft #26. The previous shift should have been up 45 minutes ago.

The manager of the Tamura operation would have a fit if he got back before the miners did. And as the supervisor of the entire mine, he would be the one that would have to pay the price.

Miners were always eager to get topside, even if it was a few minutes before their shift ended. Unless they were up to something. And given that the majority of the workers had some sort of record, Ostrell had the right to be worried.

He sat down in his chair, and loosened his jacket. Although Tamura had a thin atmosphere, Shiritoku had surrounded their facility with a artificial atmosphere, allowing the temperature to fluctuate from anywhere between cool and blazing hot. And right now, it was blazing hot.

 _I've gotta fire that lazy maintenance,_ he thought, _they can't even keep the bloody air conditioning on_.

He glanced back at his computer screen. He had ordered the manager of the next shift to contact him when he figured out what the issue was down there. And he still hadn't heard back from him.

If he didn't have a message within 30 minutes, he was sending security down there.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Coruscant System, Core Worlds_

 _Temple of the Jedi Order, floor 63_

 _16:03 Hours_

"Your move, Master"

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stroked his beard, trying to decide how to proceed. He was in a middle of strategy game very reminiscent of Chess with his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. And so far, it hadn't gone well.

Any game that requires much strategy was a challenge against a jedi, as they generally knew what your next move was going to be. Making any match between two skilled jedi, such as Kenobi and Skywalker, a very tense affair.

The afternoon sun shone its light through the windows, bathing the deck in gentle light. This particular rec room had been built to provide a quiet place for jedi to meditate, but its central location had quickly turned it into a rec room of sorts. The corners of the tiled floor were covered by large potted plants, six tables were set up in two parallel lines, providing platforms for eating, playing games, and discussing anything from the latest gossip in the temple to the deepest mysteries of the force.

Today, however, the two jedi had the room to themselves.

Obi-Wan glanced at the board again. His defenses were falling, while Anakin's were holding fast. The younger Jedi Knight had the smile of a man beating his master on his face. He said,"You look nervous, master. Perhaps you should give up?"

Kenobi sighed, glancing once again at the roof. A dozen meters above them, a group of younglings had quietly gathered on a balcony overlooking the room, watching the match with great interest.

Kenobi smiled as the group of kids scattered, hoping that neither of the jedi had seen them. He smiled at Anakin,"Now I know what a fish feels like."

Anakin tilted his head, that same grin that had infuriated him so many times during their training,"Are you trying to change the subject?"

Obi-Wan raised a brow,"Actually, I was just about to move." He slid one of the pieces across the board, smashing through Anakin's defenses and turning the tide of the game. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. How he had missed such a good move, he had no idea. But it sure was satisfying.

Anakin's grin faded. After they exchanged a couple more moves, it became apparent that Obi-Wan was still the better player.

Anakin heard footsteps behind him, and glanced over his shoulder. Aayla Secura walked slowly in the room, obviously deep in conversation with Ashoka Tano.

Aayla was a young Twi'lek Jedi Master, a race of alien from the planet Ryloth. She wore clothing standard of a freewoman in Twi'lek society; a top which covered her chest, with a left sleeve, designed so a comms device could be attached to her wrist, her right arm was uncovered. It was rather tight fitting, and exposed a well-toned belly and a little cleavage. She also wore equally-tight pants, and high lace boots. She had what appeared to be some sort of headband on, weaving around her forehead then under her Lekku, two tail like growths extending from the back of her head, used by the Twi'leks for communication. Secura was known as a very caring and compassionate jedi. A lot of younger jedi, as well as clones, not only respected her, but came to her with a whole array of issues. Secura spent much of her free time offering her time and counsel to friends, jedi or clone.

Ashoka was a female Togruta Padawan. She wore a skin-hugging pair of pants, and a dress-like top, with a skirt covering her groin. Unlike Secura, her front was completely covered, but a her back was not. Almost 18 years of age, Anakin couldn't help but remember when they first met 3 years ago. She had only been 14, but Anakin had been about as enthusiastic about meeting her as he was about a yippidy dog. Over the years, the two had grown to love each other. Not as a couple, mind you, but two friends who would do anything for the other.

Which made it all the more painful when Ashoka left the order over a year ago. She had been wrongly accused of planting a bomb in the jedi temple, and murdering the sole suspect of the attack. She was arrested, charged, and despite objections from Anakin and many of the council members, was expelled from the jedi order and stripped of her rank. She was turned over to authorities for a military trial.

During the trial, however, Anakin had discovered the true perpetrator, another Padawan by the name of Bariss Offee. After confronting and dueling the young renegade, Anakin subdued her with the help of the temple security, and rushed to the court. Right before Ashoka was sentenced, which was likely to carry at least a life sentence, Anakin burst in with the captive Bariss, who made a full confession, and accused the jedi order of no longer being peacemakers, but rather, what they had sworn to oppose.

Obviously, the whole ordeal left Ashoka shaken to the core. Not only was she hurt that the council had distrusted and abandoned her, but she had considered Bariss one of her closest friends.

Several jedi masters from the council, including Plo Koon and Obi-Wan, summoned her to meet them in the council room. Skywalker and Koon both offered humble apologies, while masters Tiin, Mundi, and Windu claimed her quest to prove her innocence had made her a stronger jedi, and that it was her great trial.

However, Ashoka's trust was broken in the council, and it didn't help that several masters seemed to brush off their mistake as her,"Great Trial." So, she refused their offer, and left. Anakin chased her down at the exit of the temple, and begged her to stay, briefly sharing his frustrations regarding the order. Ashoka still refused, explaining she needed to sort this out herself. Alone.

Anakin still didn't know everything she had done in her time away from the order, but a few weeks ago, she returned. While the two shared a joyful reunion, Anakin could still tell something was different, and she had yet to trust many of the masters she had once so respected. The council, at least, all the ones who weren't away fighting a campaign, showed up to welcome her back. Her response to many of them was tepid. Obviously, she still didn't trust many of them.

Anakin sighed. It had been one of the most difficult times of his life, and he was thrilled she was back. While Ashoka had yet to share all her experiences with him, he hoped that jedi like Secura could perhaps get her to open up a little more.

The pair approached Anakin and Obi-Wan, and smiled. Aayla dipped her head in respect,"Master Kenobi, and Anakin. Good to see you both."

Anakin merely nodded, still desperately trying to find a move which would reverse the disaster he was in. Obi-Wan, however, seemed to take notice, and his smile grew slightly,"Hello master Secura, and Ashoka."

Ashoka merely nodded, observing the game board,"You still haven't gotten any better at this game, master." Referring to Anakin.

Anakin shot her a glance,"That's not true! I can still pull this one out!."

Ashoka smiled,"If you weren't so clearly getting your butt kicked, I might agree."

Anakin shot back,"Do you think you would fare any better, Snips?"

Ashoka shrugged,"That sounds like a fancy way of changing the subject."

"Alright, that's enough. Anakin and I still have a game to play." Kenobi said.

Before Ashoka could come up with another one liner, Aayla said in her almost-French accent,"Master Kenobi is probably right. Come with me Ashoka."

Ashoka took one last look at the board, and grinned,"Alright, I'm coming."

The two jedi left, already resuming their previous discussion.

Anakin sighed,"As infuriating as she can be, I've missed her so much. I don't know what the council was thinking expelling her."

Obi-Wan said,"I'm glad she has returned too. But you seem angry with the council. That is why the order warns against forming attachments to other people."

Anakin averted his eyes,"Perhaps the order isn't always right, master."

Kenobi sat in silence for a second, then moved his piece.

* * *

 _Tamura, Shiritoku mining, manager's office_

 _19:11_

Ostrell glanced at the clock on the screen. It read 19:12. He slammed his fist into the dashboard again, then pressed a button. A hologram appeared of the Security office. A couple of officers were sitting around, playing cards.

Ostrell cleared his throat, and the two snapped to attention,"Apologies, sir. What can we do-"

Ostrell barked,"Put security on high alert. Tell the teams to gear up, and send them into shaft #26. Its been hours since we last heard from them."

The two saluted, and Ostrell turned the hologram off. He was tempted to go down there himself, but you never knew when a communications error was because of interference, or a riot. He leaned across his chair, and pressed another button.

A purple female Twi'let entered quietly, and said,"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

Ostrell nodded,"Yes, Lua. Go inform the Tamura supervisor that we have run into a minor incident. It should be corrected shortly."

Lua smiled, and Ostrell added,"And please bring me something to eat. Its going to be a long shift."

She nodded,"Right away, sir." And left the room quietly.

Ostrell closed his eyes _. During a riot, it sounds like a warzone, and yet its so quiet. Whatever this is, it better be good._

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple_

Aayla Secura walked quietly through the halls of the temple with Ashoka. The pair avoided the busy hallways, providing a modicum of privacy. She had no idea what Ashoka had shared with Anakin yet, but she could tell that the young Togruta had been through a lot. Apparently, her time alone hadn't healed her trust in the order.

Ashoka was saying,"I still don't understand why they didn't trust me. I had fought side-by-side with several of them, and they were willing to see me executed over flimsy evidence!" Her face displayed the betrayal she felt.

Secura nodded silently. She had been through a lot at Ashoka's age, even experimenting with the dark side at one point, but she had returned to the order. She trusted the council, and could understand to an extent why they chose the course of action they did. At the same time, she knew Ashoka didn't need another jedi telling her, or in her words, making excuses, for the order. She could also symphasize with her frustration.

Ashoka stopped talking for a moment, and looked up at the Twi'lek jedi, expecting an answer. Secura took in a breath, and said,"I can't speak for the masters, what they did or why they came to their decision. And there is no doubt they were wrong, but I do sense bitterness in you Ashoka. You can't control circumstances, you can only control how you react to them, and trust in the force to lead you in the right direction."

The younger jedi closed her eyes,"I know. But the code doesn't say anything about bitterness, does it? I refuse to hate them, because I know where that would lead. But it would be very hard to just pretend none of this ever happened." She twitched her finger, lifting a small piece of trash off the floor and into the trash can.

She opened her eyes, and looked straight into Aayla's. The older jedi was quiet,"You promised not to go running to the council with this information, Master. You better not be having second thoughts."

Secura shook her head,"No, its not that. I would never betray your trust, Ashoka. But bitterness is like a seed. A seed seems both small and harmless, but if it is planted and watered, it can grow, and produce fruit. And some fruit is poisonous." She said quietly,"Think about Barriss. She was bitter at the order, and it lead to anger, and aggression. And because of it, she was willing to sell you out to cover her tracks."

Ashoka swallowed. As much as it had hurt when the council didn't trust her, Barriss' betrayal had crushed her. She had considered the young Mirialan her best friend, next to Anakin and maybe Captain Rex. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure.

She felt Aayla's hand on her shoulder,"Its ok to hurt, my friend. What happened to you was terrible, nothing a jedi should go through, even if the masters say it is your,"Great Trial" You just can't let it control you. Or destroy you."

Ashoka felt a tear slide down her cheek. She shook a little, then took another deep breath, regaining her composure,"Its not just me that I'm worried about, Master."

* * *

 _Tamura, Shiritoku Mines_

 _19:16_

Zeth Tosh checked the cartridge on his blaster pistol. It was full. The, 5'8, 150 lb 23 year old had always prepared for this day, but he never actually thought that it would come. Sure, as security, he had broken up his share of fights, but nothing of this magnitude. Today that was going to change.

Clad in tactical gear, with a helmet, pads for his groin, knees, and elbows, a riot shield, and a shock baton, the Bakuran native felt ready to go. He was surrounded by his coworkers, his friends, all geared up in the same way.

Zeth was the smallest in the group of twelve, next to the woman that stood beside him, Kara Ragnos. At 5'4, 130, she was considered by her teammates to be a little small for the job of intimidating the huge Gamorreans that worked in the mines. But she was good at what she did; not only was she the fastest member of the team, but she was also an electronics expert, and a very good shot.

Zeth had been called,"Shorty" and,"Squirt" since day one by the others. Even if it was in good fun, it still bothered him. Which made it that much worse when Kara walked into the barracks some 6 months ago. At 22, the guys immediately,"discovered" that the two would make a great couple. And they let both of them, as well as every other staff member, know that the two were dating. He couldn't remember how many times some visiting manager or inspector had called the two of them in to lecture them about not letting relationships getting in the way of the job, only to find out to his great embarrassment that it was the joke there, and the other guys were laughing in the barracks whenever they saw the two,"walking the walk."

 _Still,_ Zeth thought, _I almost wouldn't mind dating her._ Kara was professional, but also very friendly and helpful. And pretty. As the only female on the team, she had actually had a couple of the other guys hit on her, but she had always refused up to this point.

Dorlon, one of the biggest guys on the team, said,"Any idea why its so dark? Did someone turn out the lights?"

Kara was about to say something, when Brion, a CQC expert, said,"If the lights were on, Dorlon, then Kara and Zeth couldn't hold hands."

 _Gosh,_ Zeth thought, _Why didn't I top out at 6'5?_ He glanced at Kara, who just shook her head as the other guys laughed.

Jonathan, the highest ranking officer, said,"Lock it down, you guys. It may be messy down there." As if on que, they reached the end of the Repulsorlift. The twelve landed to the eerie quiet of the break room, which had a few tables, a small kitchen, and restrooms.

Jonathan said,"What the heck is going on?" He couldn't here anything, other than the air systems, and the hum of the kitchen equipment.

Not a sound of mining.

Jonathan turned,"Kara, contact Ostrell. Tell him.." He paused, still taking in the scene,"That the mines are silent." Kara nodded, and trotted over to the comms, a built in relay system for relaying messages with the surface whenever interference prevented them from doing otherwise.

Jonathan said,"Zeth, you stay here with Kara. Make sure nobody gets through. We can't-" The muffled giggles of the other guys interrupted. Jonathan tried not to smile,"Knock it off, guys. We've got a job to do. You two, keep our lane of retreat clear." He made a motion with his hand, and lead the others out into the dark mines.

Zeth sighed. Dorlon would never let this up. Oh well, it could be worse, he thought. He heard Kara typing furiously on the control panel.

"What's the matter Kara?"

He couldn't see her expression under the ski mask, which all the other guys wore, but he would bet it was a frown,"Something disabled this console. Unless I can find a backway, we can't.." The console made a beep,"Got it! Its isn't top notch, but I can type out a simple message to Ostrell."

Zeth felt a chill go down his spine. Call it intuition, but he would bet a year's wages that something was really, really wrong down here. Kara didn't carry a riot shield, only some sort of electronic tools kit and her blaster pistol, which meant he had the only shield if they had to hold the door. He said quietly,"Kara, you remember all those times I, well, _felt_ something, and it's always happened?"

She turned to face him, and nodded slowly,"Almost like the force?"

Zeth's eyes widened,"I don't think the others are coming back."

* * *

 _Tamura system, Shiritoku Mining, Manager's office_

"Sir, I just got a short message from the security team." Ostrell turned to see Lua standing in the doorway.

"Well, patch them through."

"Lua shook her head,"No sir, they didn't send a video message, or a hologram, just this." She handed him a datapad.

Ostrell read, _Comms are down. The silence of the mines is deafening._

"What in Blazes?" He looked up at his personal assistant, eyes wide with concern,"What is going on down there?"

Lua shrugged,"I don't know sir."

* * *

 _Shiritoku Mines, Shaft #26  
_

 _What is going on down here?  
_

Jonathan knew something wasn't right. No noise, other then the hum of the lights, and their footsteps. The lack of lighting only helped to make the mines even creepier.

The group reached a fork in the tunnel. Jonathan sighed,"Okay, Brion, take your team, and head down the right. We'll take left." The men stacked up along the wall, and slipped in single-file.

After a few minutes or serenity, Jonathan's team ran into a dead end. _Great,_ he thought, to the sound of Dorlon swearing behind him.

One of the younger members of the team knelt by the wall,"Um, sir, you need to see this."

Jonathan trotted over to the trooper. He was kneeling over a pool of blood. Even worse, it hadn't dried.

Jonathan said in a commanding voice,"Gentlemen, we have company. Online now!" The guys snapped their shields up, some holding their shock batons, while others held blasters.

Suddenly, it hit him. He said,"Contact the other team." He turned to the young trooper, who almost looked as if he was in shock,"Now, Kai!"

All their helmets held transponders, allowing them to communicate over short distances. But deep in the mine, it just didn't cut it. Which was why Kai carried their comms equipment.

The young man immediately started tapping away at something, then spoke into his shoulder mic,"This is Alpha five calling Bravo 2, come in Bravo 2!"

Static. Then, a panicked voice came across the net,"Alpha team, we need backup stat! We're under attack!" The sound of terrified screaming came across the mic, alarming Jonathan. Bravo 2 said in a panicked voice,"We've found something horrible. Just run to the entrance as fast as you can, and seal the shaft. We can't" He yelled something, apparently in a fight,"LET IT GET OUT!" The sound of running came over the mic again. Bravo 2 yelled,"It was good working with you guys. RUN NOW!"

Kai called back,"Bravo 2, what did you find? Answer me!" He heard some more yelling, then screaming, an unnatural screaming, coming across the mic. Then, silence.

Kai said,"Sir, I just lost their signal." The young man looked like he was going to melt,"We may want to take his advice."

Jonathan shook his head,"I'm not leaving them behind! Follow me!" He lead the way back up the tunnel, almost running, his weapon raised.

* * *

Kara heard pieces of the conversation through her transponder. She tried to respond,"Bravo 2, are you ok?"

Static.

Zeth stood up,"Kara, make sure that elevator's working. We may need to make a quick exit."

Kara was breathing heavily,"If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, I'd have a snappy remark ready." She sighed, quietly walking over to the elevator.

* * *

Jonathan reached the end of the tunnel, and made a sharp left U-turn into Bravo tunnel. He could hear the sound of gurgling, but no sign of a fight or the team.

 _Dang._

The team continued for a minute, when Jonathan spotted a flickering light up ahead. He sped up, hoping to find some clues.

And clues he found indeed.

Blood was everywhere on the ground. He found laser burns on the walls, as well as some spent gas cartridges.

But no bodies.

Suddenly, Dorlon called out,"Sir, there's something-" His eyes widened,"ON THE CEILING!"

Jonathan flicked his blaster rifle up, scanning the roof for movement. He thought he saw something twitch, and fired.

While all the team focused on the roof, Kai realized they were a prime example of how to walk into an ambush. No one was watching their sides. He started to say something, when he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face the creature, which was going for the light.

He only saw a brief glimpse of it, but what he saw horrified him: It looked like one of Bravo team, as in he was wearing their equipment. But his head was thrown back over his shoulder, wearing an expression of agony. Large, fungi looking growths had sprouted out of his back and legs, and a long, three-pronged claw extended from his right arm.

Kai watched silently, petrified. He recognized the face. The form swung its tentacles at the light, plunging them into darkness.

Jonathan swore,"What the heck just happened? Who..Woah!"

Although it was dark, the troopers could make out the outlines of a dozen or so creatures dropping from the roof. They fired their weapons at their assailants, and raised their shields over their heads. From the darkness of the tunnel, several more charged them from all directions.

Kai screamed. Every one of them looked like they were either former miners or troopers. He fired his weapon frantically, but there was just to many. He watched as one swung its tentacle at Alpha 4, shredding his calf and thigh. Something that looked like a Gamorrean body slammed 3, swinging his tentacles across his chest.

Dorlon yelled,"What are these things?"

Jonathan screamed,"Just keep firing! Kai, call Kara and Zeth and tell them too argh!" A form's tentacles shredded his face, his helmet protecting him from certain death,"Tell them to get their butts out of the mine! Aaah!"

Kai ran from the battle. He shot a glance over his shoulder, and what he saw would live with him the rest of his life, which probably wasn't very long: The hijacked, rather, infected miners and troopers held down the wounded Jonathan, 3, and 4. Dorlon kept firing his weapon, and managed to down another form, but his cartridge ran dry. When he tried to reload it, a popcorn-looking creature leapt onto him, digging into his chest. Dorlon screamed, and began transforming in front of Kai's very eyes.

Kai turned away. The little creatures were slithering toward Jonathan and the others. He ran as fast as he could, aware of the sound of lumbering footsteps behind him. He activated his comms, the sound of Kara's voice coming across the net,"Alpha five, what-"

Kai yelled,"Disable the elevator, and lock down every one of the exits! There's something horrible down here!"

Kara said,"Where's the-"

"There all dea- no, there not dead." He was panting heavily, trying to outrun his attackers,"Its worse than that!" Kai felt a searing pain in his calf, and fell over. He turned over, and saw a horrifying creature with a blaster standing over him. He closed his eyes, expecting the final shot.

But the thing didn't shoot. Instead, it stepped out of the way, revealing another popcorn thing behind him.

Kai felt a mix of adrenaline and fury. He hated these things so much, he wanted to cause as much pain as he could. He sat up, and shot the infection form.

He felt a wave of satisfaction as it popped, then a blinding pain as a laser slammed into his shoulder. He turned and saw the creature holding a smoking blaster. Kai opened up on it, a round going clear through its head.

The creature seemed to just shrug it off, and slapped the blaster out of Kai's hand.

Kai realized it was over. The creature seemed satisfied that his weapon was gone, motioned for another infection form over. Kai reached into his pocket, pulled out a thermal detonator, and activated it,"Come at me, scum."

* * *

 **Please, feel free to leave reviews! I love hearing from you guys :) If you have any criticism, its deeply appreciated, as long as its constructive and polite. Writing,"U Can't Write Ur story sux" Doesn't cut it.**

 **The semester will be starting soon, so I won't be making chapters as fast as I do when I have free time. That being said, I'd still like to get another 2 or 3 out before then.**

 **1/4/2017 1:22 Eastern Time**


	3. Chapter 3: From the Depths of the Earth

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I am always open to advice.  
**

 **The reason I refer to the flood with nontechnical names isn't because I am unaware of what they are called. It is because the Star Wars galaxy is not.**

 **Sonic: Believe me, I still have several surprises for y'all :)**

 **This chapter felt like it came pretty quick, I hope its satisfying!**

* * *

 _BBY 19_

 _Tamura, Bakura System, Shiritoku Mining Complex, Shaft #26_

 _19:31 Hours_

An explosion rocked the walls of the break room. Out of habit, Zeth snapped to the nearest piece of cover he could find, which happened to be a flimsy table. When the shaking subsided, he looked around and saw everything appeared to be normal, sans a couple of broken cups, and the fact that he was pretty sure Alpha 5 just died.

Kara was obviously alarmed. Her eyes kept darting between the entrance to the mine, and the repulsor lift to the surface. Or at least, the main entrance to the mine.

Zeth stood up, and quietly strode over to the doorway leading to the mines. It was eerily quiet, with nothing but the hum of the ventilation systems to break the silence. A gentle breeze whistled through the mine. Strange.

He turned to Kara,"Do you have any way of knowing how far out Alpha 5 was?"

Kara shook her head,"Not really. He could be half a mile in for all we know."

Zeth pursed his lips. There is no way Kai would play a prank like this, let alone detonate an explosive to make such a farce look real. If there was something terrible down there, it was likely trying to find its way out. Which meant that they only had mere minutes to disable the repulsor lift, or let it out.

Zeth turned to Kara,"Do you have any explosives?"

Kara shook her head,"No, but there should be some around here. It is a mine."

"No, they don't keep the explosives in the mines, management considers it far to dangerous to give the miners access to so much firepower. They keep it in a warehouse topside."

Kara tilted her head,"How do you know that?"

Zeth smirked under his mask,"I've got a buddy in inventory who hates his job, and tells me all about it." He ran to the repulsorlift,"Come on! There isn't much time!" Kara eagerly complied, and the two left the mine behind.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Temple of the Jedi Order, floor 59  
_

 _17:54 hours_

The jedi are known not only for their code and their knowledge of the force, but also for their weapon of choice: The lightsaber. Across the temple, several rooms were dedicated for practice of the ancient art. Some rooms were small, used only by two jedi at a time, others were the size of a large gym, used for simulating battle.

One such room, a small room on the 59th floor, was one frequented by Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano. The two had,"fought" numerous duels against each other, and today was no different.

In a beautiful clash of blue and green, the two jedi crossed blades with each other once more. While Anakin was the better fighter, Ashoka was no pushover; an upset by the Togrutan was not unheard of. While the two generally did so in good fun, or simply to improve their skills, today both warriors entered their arena for one purpose: to take out some frustration. Which meant the two would likely come out of the battle with numerous bruises.

Whenever such a duel occurred, the two made a point of playing any injuries down to master Kenobi, or any other master who wondered why Ashoka had a black eye, or why Anakin's lip was bleeding. Giving into anger and frustration were considered taboo, the ways of the Sith. But the two jedi did not always follow the code to the letter.

Anakin felt as if he was in control of the duel from the beginning. While he could tell Snips was venting her anger toward him, he didn't complain, because he was doing the same thing. Until he felt things got out of hand.

The older jedi performed a chop, as if splitting a log with a wedge, from the top down. Ashoka raised her green blade to meet him, and promptly raised her boot in an effort to kick him. Anakin tried to avoid it, but his efforts only made it worse. Ashoka felt her foot make contact with his body, square between the legs.

Anakin welped in pain, and stepped away from her, pulling his blade back. Ashoka grinned impishly at her master doubled-over in pain,"What's wrong master? I thought we were fighting?"

The jedi master moaned, and raised his eyes to meet hers,"I didn't know we were playing dirty, Snips."

Ashoka laughed,"It can't be that bad! You.."

Anakin interrupted,"And you, have never felt a pain quite like getting kicked... between the legs." Frustrated, he raised his blade again, and exchanged a few more blows.

Their blades locked again, the two jedi staring straight at each other. Ashoka smiled,"You seem a little aggravated. Are you afraid you are going to lose?"

Anakin pulled his lightsaber back, stepping away from her. Ashoka stood there, unsure of what he was doing, until it was too late.

He used the force to pick up a large chair sitting in the corner of the room. He threw the chair at her, slamming the piece of furniture into her body.

Ashoka was completely blindsighted, she didn't even have time to brace herself. She went flying, and landed with the chair on top of her body. She cried out in pain,"Master! What are you doing?'

Anakin immediately realized what had happened, and rushed over to her,"I am so sorry, Ashoka! I shouldn't have done that!" He lifted the chair off her body with a twitch of his index finger.

Ashoka raised her voice,"YOU SHOULDN'T BE-" She took a deep breath, regaining control,"I'm sorry Master, this was a bad idea. We shouldn't have done this."

Anakin sat down beside her,"No, this is my fault, I should have known better." He put his arm around his apprentice,"I.. haven't been myself since you left."

Ashoka suddenly started crying. Anakin's eyes widened, obviously concerned about her. She was a tough customer, she had never cried out of pain. Or fear. Or almost anything else he could think of. He said,"Are you ok?"

Ashoka sniffed, regaining her composure,"Yeah, I'm sorry. Its not your fault." She started to get up, but felt a shot of pain in her right leg. She fell back down, and if she had decided to plop in a chair.

Anakin frowned,"Look what I've done. I should never have lashed out like this. Is anything broken?"

She tried to move her leg. While her shin felt like Anakin had slammed a sledgehammer into it, or rather, a large chair, the pain was most intense in her ankle. She tried to move it, and instantly regretted doing so,"I think I sprained my ankle."

Anakin replied,"Here, let me help you up." He put an arm around her, and she managed to reach hers around his neck. He lifted her onto her feet, his body acting like a crutch,"Would you rather I carry you?"

The younger jedi started to protest, then felt her leg object,"I guess I'll take you up on that offer." She winced as Anakin slid the other arm under her knees, lifting her off the ground.

"Come on, lets see if we can get you to your quarters."

* * *

 _Tamura, Shiritoku Mining Complex, Manager's office_

 _19:42 Hours_

Director Ostrell leaned back in his chair, his face wrought with concern. He hadn't heard anything from security thus far, and he sent them down more than half an hour ago. He checked the screen for the hundredth time in case of an incoming message. Nothing.

Suddenly, his buzzer went off, indicating Lua wanted to speak to him. He depressed a button, and growled,"This had better be good, Lua. I've got important thi-"

Lua's silky voice floated through the speaker,"My apologies for interrupting, sir, but there are two members of the security team who say they need to speak to you."

Ostrell raised a brow,"Aren't they supposed to be in the mine? What are they-"

Lua spoke with some fear in her voice,"They say if I don't open the door in ten seconds, they are busting it down and coming in."

As the head of the complex, he felt his ego kick in,"then tell them to get in here, and give me one good reason not to fire them!"

The door slid open, and two slight troopers walked in. Neither wore anything indicating they were officers. Ostrell barked,"Where are you commanding officers!?"

Zeth said,"Sir, they're gone. We found... we need to seal up the mine shaft now. We found something horrible down there."

Ostrell's jaw dropped,"Seal up the mine? Trooper" He squinted to read his name,"Zeth, do you have any idea how expensive that would be? Management would have both our heads! It isn't-"

Kara cut in, obvious panic in her voice,"But you must seal it! We can't let it get out!"

* * *

 _Shaft 26#_

The lumbering combat forms wondered through the door of the break room. A minute ago, the mines had echoed with a disturbing shriek, a call from another flood to come. Apparently, its friend was already headed to the surface. The monster watched the lift with some suspicion, then jumped in.

* * *

 _Shiritoku Mining, Jed Ostrell's office_

Jed Ostrell looked out the window of his office, which overlooked much of the site. If half of what they were saying was true, then the mine needed to be shut now. If they were wrong, well, Ostrell would have their heads, perhaps literally.

He pressed a button, his chair swiveling to face the two young guards,"You two better be danged sure about this, because if you are wrong, the repercussions will be serious." He glared Zeth in the eye, trying to press the seriousness of their claim on them.

Zeth, however, just stood there. Kara put a hand over her mouth,"Sir, we may not have the luxury of choice."

Ostrell spat,"I'm calling the shots here. I make-"

Zeth interrupted,"No, look." He pointed out the window.

Ostrell rotated his chair again, and glanced out the window. Small creatures were latching onto miners fleeing the entrance to the mine, and transforming them into monsters.

Ostrell watched in horror, then whispered,"May God help us."

* * *

 _Mandalore, Mandalorian system, Outer Rim_

 _Keldabe, Capital building_

 _19: 38 hours  
_

Darth Maul drummed his fingers against the armrest of his throne. He had recently taken control of the planet with his brother, Savage Oppress, making him a major power player in the galaxy.

The Dathomirian Sith Lord had been through a lot. Ever since his defeat by Kenobi, his life had been a series of ups and downs. But for better or worse, he was now the leader of Mandalore and a large portion of the Death Watch, a group of Mandalorian warriors.

Most recently, however, he had been racked with grief at his brother's death. Sidious had crossed blades with the brothers. After separating the two, Sidious fatally impaled Savage, then defeated Maul, torturing him with Sith Lightning.

But the ever scheming Lord of the Sith had left him alive. He had plans for him. And Maul didn't like that one bit. His entire life since his defeat by Kenobi had been the drive for vengeance, a hatred that had kept the young warrior alive through his darkest hours. And now, that hatred burned just as hot for Sidious. Maul had no idea where he was, but he swore upon his brother's grave Sidious would not go down to the grave peacefully.

But until he could flush him out, he could do nothing but try to expand his power through the Death Watch. A few days ago, he felt a disturbance of the force, originating from Bakura. And even though he wasn't sure what he was looking for, the Nightbrother was sure something was there. So, he organized a small battlegroup from his already tiny fleet, and sent them to Bakura to investigate.

He heard someone clear her throat, and turned his head to his left to see. Vapis, one of his most trusted warriors, held a datapad,"My Lord, the fleet has informed me it is a few hours away from the system."

Maul nodded,"Thank you. Tell them to inform me when they reach Bakura."

Vapis nodded, and typed something into the pad. Maul leaned back, closed his eyes, and tried to imagine what it was that had driven him to investigate a Outer Rim world of almost no importance.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Floor 102_

 _19:01 Hours_

Jedi Master Aayla Secura knocked quietly on the door. Ashoka Tano had requested she come at 19:00 hours, promising to explain something she had said earlier that day.

 _Its not just me I'm worried about, Master._ Aayla still couldn't shake the words. Ashoka had been unwilling at first to explain what she meant, but had suddenly contacted her before dinner, asking her to come to her quarters. Curious about the young Padawan's cryptic statement, and hoping to ease whatever was tormenting her, Secura had promised to be there.

"Come in!" The sound of Ashoka's voice called out. Aayla walked quietly through the door, which automatically closed behind her. She glanced around the small room.

Ashoka was sitting on her bed, a tray of half-eaten food laying on a small nightstand. She wasn't wearing any pants, just her strapless top she had worn through much of the clone wars, and a pair of underwear. Aayla felt slightly embarrassed,"I'm sorry, Ashoka! Would you like me too-"

She shook her head,"No, no, it isn't a problem. Well, it is, but I'll explain that soon enough."

Intrigued by her words, Aayla sat down against the wall across from her bed. She watched the Padawan closely, who seemed to be favoring her leg. Aayla said,"Is everything ok?"

Her shoulders slumped,"Master, you remember what I said earlier today?" Aayla nodded. It was almost the only thing she had thought about the entire day."When I was alone... I saw a lot of stuff, and went through some pretty bad things." She looked up at Secura, who merely nodded,"It started about a week after I left. I started having... these dreams. Vivid, horrible dreams."

Secura listened intently. Ashoka continued,"I saw a lot of things, things I am scared will pass. Some things already have. Some haven't. But one has stuck with me more then the others." She rubbed her thigh,"Please, Aayla, promise me you won't tell anyone about this, and you won't think I'm crazy or anything."

Slightly surprised Ashoka had referred to her by her first name, she nodded,"Your secrets are always safe with me."

Ashoka closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. Another thing Secura had noticed, she seemed a little more emotional than she remembered. The young padawan spoke with a shaky voice,"Master, I saw Anakin doing terrible things. He was consumed by some sort of emotion, some attachment to another being. It lead to anger. He.." she paused, the scene flashing before her eyes again,"I saw him give into his fury, his fear, his hatred. And he was slaughtering Jedi. I can't believe Anakin would do such a thing." Aayla started to say something, but she raised a hand,"Please, let me finish. I kept dreaming this, several days in a row, in fact. It got to the point I was scared to go to sleep. The Anakin I knew would never do such a thing." She unintentionally started swinging her good leg, back and forth,"But he seems... different. He's not the man I remember him to be. I sense frustration in him, with the order, I think." She pointed to her leg,"While we were sparring today, Anakin lost his temper, and used the force to throw a huge chair on me. That's why I have iy uncovered. The ankle is either sprained or broken, and my shin feels like Captain Rex tackled me. Anakin would NEVER have done that before, even if he did get angry." She turned to face Aayla again,"I'm sorry to lay this on you, but I don't know who else to tell. I used to bring this type of thing to Anakin. But he is the problem!" a look of bitterness crossed her face,"A year ago, I would have brought it to the council. But I don't trust them any more. Except, perhaps, Master Koon. But he is inclined to share anything of importance with the rest of the council." She slammed a fist into her bed,"Maybe Barriss is right, maybe the order has lost its way. There is no excuse for bombing the temple, but this is pathetic!" She saw the disapproving look on Secura's face,"I'm sorry master. I shouldn't have said that. Please don't tell them, they will want to get rid of me again."

Aayla allowed a look of calm to cover her face,"Its ok, Ashoka. I am honored you trust me enough to tell me this, and I will keep it to myself." Her mind was actually racing. Could Anakin do such a thing? What would lead him to do so? Could the order be all wrong?

She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts. As long as there was nothing to prove it, no good would come dwelling upon the issue. She stood up, and felt a pang of sadness at the look of fear on Ashoka's face. She sat down on the bed next to her,"I don't know what to say about all this. Anakin hasn't been himself since you left, but there isn't any good that could come from acting upon a dream." _Unless she is right_ , she thought to herself.

Ashoka frowned,"I know what you are thinking, master."

Aayla nodded,"Right, sorry. I have a appointment at 22:00 tonight, but I would be happy to stay as long as you like until then. We probably have a lot to catch up on."

Ashoka smiled,"Actually, I would like that. Even though it sucked as a whole, I saw some pretty cool things during my journey."

* * *

 _Tamura, Shiritoku Mining System,_

 _20:00 hours_

Kara Ragnos never dreamed such a thing could exist. It was far worse than the separatists, or the Sith for that matter. And it was all around her.

She shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand. Security's attempts at containing the infection had failed gloriously, and much of the compound had already fallen. She would be out on the front lines with Zeth, but as soon as Ostrell had seen what this, this _Flood_ could do, he chose the two as his body guards. The group immediately left Ostrell's office, picked up Lua, and headed for the hangar. As a wealthy man, Ostrell had a small craft of his own they planned on using to escape. While it was no battleship, it was still enough to get the four to Bakura. To raise the alarm.

It appeared they were too late, though.

The base had grown almost quiet. With the exception for the hum of the facilities, and the occasional sound of screaming and firing whenever the flood found a pocket of survivors, the base was peaceful. Except for the lines of combat forms lumbering into the shipping vessels. While the parasite seemed primitive, they seemed smart enough to do basic tasks, like opening a door, or climbing on a vessel together.

Ostrell's ships was situated in a small hangar, not 100 meters away. But it was across an open landing pad. Open except for the hordes stumbling into ships.

Kara whispered,"We've got to disable those ships! If they get to the surface, Bakura is gone." Her eyes widened, just beginning to consider the magnitude of the threat,"And if they take Bakura, they take control of several light speed ships, as well as a popular trading site. And-"

Zeth put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She laid her hand on his, staring straight ahead at the monstrosities. Ostrell was whispering something comforting to Lua, who obviously wasn't having a good day.

Zeth spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear,"Guys, there is no way we can stop all those ships. If we were a team of jedi, or perhaps republic commandos, then maybe. But we're not, we've got two lightly armed security officers, a director in dress clothing, and his personal assistant." He pointed to the hangar,"The only thing we can hope to do is get to Salis D'aar and warn the surface. All it takes is one of those ships-" As if on que, one of the shipping vessels took off, and the trickle of flood started toward the next ship.

Kara turned to face the others,"If we are going to get to your ship, sir, we need a plan. And fast."

* * *

 _Tamura Orbit, Shiritoku shipping Vessel_

 _20:04, Bakura time_

A flood combat form stood over a computer. While the infection forms couldn't coordinate their new body as well as the previous owner could, they retained their knowledge, and some of their memories and skills. This particular fellow recalled getting information off of the computer.

It clumsily pressed a few buttons on the screen, and a star chart appeared, providing the locations and directions of all the major shipping routes.

If a flood could smile, now would be one of those times.

* * *

 _Bakura, Salis D'aar, Spaceport traffic control_

 _20:09 hours_

Dek L'hoar tapped out a message to the incoming vessel, ordering it to land and prepare to submit to security and inspection. Nothing had come off of Tamura for several hours, which was rather odd. But suddenly, without warning, a shipping vessel had taken off, and was headed straight for the city.

Dek ran a hand through his brown hair. Something wasn't right. His screen indicated that not only had the ship's crew failed to respond, but another ship lifted off a few moments ago.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, floor 112_

 _19:58 hours_

"Are you alright, Anakin?"

The young master nodded,"Yes master, nothing is wrong."

Obi-Wan appeared a little more skeptical. Anakin had been acting... off lately. And he couldn't figure out why. The two were reviewing a progress report from the planet of Bothawui. The Droids had foolishly attacked it in space, and the battle was very short lived. But that wasn't what had caught Obi-Wan's attention. A small fleet had been detected leaving Mandalore, how long ago he didn't know. Which meant Maul was up to something.

Kenobi had been lost in his own thoughts for a minute, remembering his old adversary, when he noticed Anakin standing quietly at the window. Obi-Wan knew him enough to know he only did that when he had something on his mind.

He spoke assuringly,"Come, now, my friend. I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."

Anakin nodded,"Perhaps. I just need a little bit to think about this myself."

Kenobi put his hands on his hips,"Are you sure? We've been through far to much for you to hide somethi-"

Anakin turned to face him, a hint of anger in his eyes,"Master, I mean no disrespect, but please give me a minute alone."

Obi-Wan shrugged,"Very well Anakin. Good luck." He stepped out of the room, leaving the young jedi to himself.

Anakin breathed deeply as he left. He knew if he shared too much with Obi-Wan, he would get in trouble with the council. _Maybe it would be best to share all with them_ , he thought.

 _ **No. The way they dealt with Ashoka was very telling**._ He jumped a little. He hadn't expected to hear anything. He tried to reach out through the force, _Who are you?_

But just as silently as the voice came, it left.

* * *

 **That moment you realize,  
**

 **You see the Flood materialize,**

 **Your soldiers, defenses and dreadnaughts,**

 **Seem as nothing before the Onslaught,**

 **Once the the flood attacks,**

 **It'll be over fast,**

 **If you fight to the last,**

 **The flood will still come to pass,**

 **Anyways, feel free to leave reviews! Lemme know if its moving too fast.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ruse

**This one is a little longer than the first three chapters. Its probably going to be the only update this weekend, but I hope its worth it!  
**

 **Raptor of Sangheilios: It will be awhile before Rtas and the Halo galaxy really enters the picture. For now, all the Galaxy gets is the single most dangerous organism in the entire universe :)**

* * *

 _19 BBY_

 _Tamura, Bakura System, Shiritoku Mining Complex_

 _20:12 Hours_

Zeth never imagined he would find a way to get director Ostrell to do anything physical. While the young man spent much of his free time working out, the forty-something year old Jed prefered lounging in a chair, enjoying a snack. But today had changed everything.

He sat in a circle with his comrades, their meager equipment laid out in front of them: 3 blaster pistols, a rifle, a shock baton, Kara's electronics kit, a small medical kit, and a thermal detonator. While Zeth did his best to remain calm and professional, but the others weren't fairing so well. Kara shot a glance over her shoulder for the hundredth time, which was justified regarding the situation, and Ostrell wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. Lua, however, was a mess. The purple Twi'lek's hands were shaking, her eyes wide with terror.

The group had spent the last half hour or so in the same alleyway, behind a trash dumpster. Two large warehouse walls were visible on either side. Zeth was going to slip into the one next to them because, according to Ostrell, Shiritoku stored their explosives in the building. The landing pad was still buzzing with activity, so the others were going to go back the way they came, and work their way all around the pad until they were on the other side of the tarmac, behind the hangar holding Ostrell's ship. Zeth would give them 15 minutes, arm the explosives in the warehouse, and set a 60 second timer. The explosion would cause a distraction, pulling the combat forms off of the pad to investigate, and Zeth could then run across and climb on board, and leave this place behind. At least, that was the best case scenario. Zeth knew the odds weren't in their favor. He just hoped fate was.

He checked the cartridge to his rifle: it was full, and he had three extra, as well as a thermal detonator and a shock baton. The others were each taking a blaster pistol and an extra cartridge, two for Kara. Zeth whispered,"Its time to move guys. Any questions?"

Ostrell put a hand on the young man's shoulder,"We can't thank you enough for this, trooper. We won't take off until your on board."

Zeth nodded,"Don't thank me yet, sir. We aren't out of this." He crouched, and started down toward the back of the warehouse, hugging the wall. The others followed him in a single file line.

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class Battleship,"Retribution"_

 _Tamura Orbit, Bakura System_

Admiral Katan Bo'dar smiled like a shark smelling blood. Bakura was right in front of him, nothing but open space standing between him and battle.

The Mandalorian warrior was a member of the Death Watch, a group of Mandalorians who wanted to bring Mandalore back to its warrior past. Katan had seen his share of war over the years, and even though he was pushing 50, he was still a Mandalorian, a deadly fighter trained from a young age. Although he had the option to wear the uniform of an admiral, he couldn't part with his Mandalorian battle armor. Clad in blue and silver, he looked almost as dangerous as he really was.

"Sir, incoming message from Lord Maul!" Bo'dar turned and saw a younger officer standing by a hologram terminal. He couldn't remember his name, but he did know that the young man wasn't a true Mandalorian. At least, in his eyes. The Mandalorian government, up to a short time ago, was,"pacifist" _Pacifist Indeed._ Katan shook his head. The cowards still maintained a defense force, one that was no match for an army of true warriors. This particular fellow, at least, according to his uniform, was part of the old government, a naval officer. Meaning he was one of those pacifists who didn't practice what they preached. He had little respect for such people.

Katan said gruffly,"Put him through." He stepped over to the transmitter, removing his helmet out of respect to his leader. While Maul was not a Mandalorian, he had proven his strength as a warrior. Katan obeyed him as if he was one of them.

The tattooed face of the Sith Lord appeared. Maul stared straight into his eyes. Katan decided to speak first,"My Lord, we are currently in orbit of Bakura. We are ready to invade the planet at a moment's notice." He spoke with near-elation at the end of the sentence. He had always dreamed of Mandalore rising once again to its former glory, perhaps today was a step toward that.

Maul, however, shook his head,"No Admiral, wait." A look of confusion crossed Katan's face, but Maul continued speaking,"Watch for anything out of the ordinary. The force works in strange ways, but there is _something_ here. Invading Bakura is a side mission, whatever is here, we need to find."

Katan sighed. Battle would have to wait,"Yes, my Lord. We will remain cloaked for now, and observe the planet."

Maul nodded,"Good luck, commander." And his image disappeared.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Floor 123_

 _21:34 Hours_

Obi-Wan Kenobi drummed his fingers on the table. He had requested to meet with Master Mace Windu at 21:30, but the jedi master had yet to show up.

He rehearsed what he would say to the older master. He fully trusted Windu and the council, but he didn't want to waste his time either. He heard the door slide open, and glanced up from the table hopefully. However, it was just a temple guard. The newcomer watched Kenobi closely,"Everything alright, sir?"

Kenobi nodded,"Yes, I am waiting to meet with master Mace Windu."

The guard nodded,"Master Windu was summoned by master Yoda at 21:15. Whatever it was it was urgent, Master Windu may be late sir."

Kenobi nodded,"Thank you, I'll wait." The guard bowed his head, and left.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, floor 102_

 _21:36 Hours_

Ashoka Tano was meditating quietly on her bed. She spent most of the evening with master Secura, bouncing between deep subjects regarding the force, and the crazy things Ashoka had done while she was alone. The two had spent several hours together, Ashoka did much of the talking though. She had great fun explaining the ways she had entertained herself while she was gone, grinning impishly whenever Aayla would shake her head disapprovingly, and laughing whenever she did. Ashoka thought it was like spending time with Anakin, just with about a quarter of the snappy comebacks.

 _Anakin_ , she thought. She couldn't shake the dream, as far-fetched as it sounded to her. _Anakin would never become traitor, would he?_ She wanted so badly to share the dream with him, but was afraid of how he might react.

There was one dream she didn't think she would share with anyone, unless something changed her mind. It was just too horrible, she wanted too forget it. As horrific the thought was that Anakin could turn on them, this one was much worse.

She tried to reach out to the force, hoping to find some more answers.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Floor 123_

 _21:40 Hours_

Kenobi plugged his ears. A group of younglings and padawans were known to bother the guards at frequent intervals, but he had never seen it firsthand.

The guard was standing outside the door, assuring Kenobi would have privacy when Mace Windu finally came. A gaggle of young jedi had surrounded him, and seeing how bored he looked, decided to have a little fun.

"You look bored, sir." One called out,"That wasn't part of the job description, was it?"

The guard had responded,"Your not helping."

"If we were trying to be difficult, we would tell you about all the cool things going on. Did you know there is a game of Scarbbat in the break room? Or that the Greens are racing right now?"

The Guard just stared ahead. He was a die-hard fan of the Greens, but didn't want to let on.

What he forgot, though, was the fact that jedi could sense his inner thoughts,"You like the Greens, don't you? Your missing one heck of a race!"

"Be quiet, kid."

The hooligans then began talking at the same time, singing, and generally making noise. One particularly mischievous youngling managed to slip past the guard, and reach the door. As the door slid open, he said,"I wonder what's in.." The young jedi's eyes grew wide as he recognized Kenobi.

His patience wearing thin, Kenobi stood up, and stepped outside. All the younglings and padawans fell silent,"Go away, before I recognize any of you." The pranksters scattered.

Kenobi walked back in the room, and sat down. _Sometime today would be nice, master Windu._

* * *

 _Coruscant, Galatic Senate Building, Chancellor's office_

 _21:21 Hours_

"Thank you for having me, Chancellor." Anakin Skywalker accepted the hand of Sheev Palpatine, shaking it firmly.

"Anytime, Anakin. Your always welcome with me." He sat down in his chair, laying his arms gently on the rests,"Now,what may I do for you?"

Anakin sat down in the chair across from the politician,"I'm ok, chancellor. How are you?"

Palpatine frowned,"Come now, my friend, what's on your mind? You rarely come for no reason."

The jedi took a deep breath,"Well, I don't mean to lay my own troubles on-"

Palpatine waved his hand in the air,"Nonsense! As skilled a jedi as you are, you surely deal with matters of great importance."

Anakin concealed a smile,"Well, its the council again. They seem.." He stared far out Palpatine's window,"Not to listen, I guess. They seem, well, pehaps-"

"Proud?" The older man offered.

"Yes, I suppose. But they do have plenty on their own plate."

Palpatine leaned back in his chair,"But something is wrong, isn't it? Have they done something?"

he shook his head,"No, sir. Well, yes. Ever since my apprentice returned.."

"Ashoka?"

Anakin nodded. He had always been impressed at the man's ability to remember a name and a face."Yes, Ashoka Tano. They banished her from the order when she was innocent, and she was nearly executed for a crime she didn't commit." A fire seemed to burn in his eyes,"That's not justice. Its a prideful mistake."

Palpatine smiled. Something about the man's presence always warmed him, as mysterious as he seemed to be,"Anakin my friend, you and I both know the council has become... ineffective. They are blinded by pride, unable to see anything from anybody else's point of view."

Anakin replied,"I still trust some of them. Well, a couple of them, I just don't understand why jedi like Obi-Wan aren't on the council."

Palpatine nodded sadly,"Anakin, Master Kenobi is a good man, but he seems to be too willing to accept whatever the rest of the council decides. He is a benevolent insider, but still an insider. No, for change to the council, they need a person like you."

Anakin's head shot up,"Are you serious?"

Palpatine nodded,"I admire you, Anakin. You have achieved many great things already. You may be a little young for the council, but you should be a shoo-in, if the order was interested in change."

Anakin felt appreciated the man. He seemed to be one of the only people who recognized who he is,"Thank you sir. Its a great honor for you to say that."

The older man smiled that disarming grin again,"Your destined to do great things, young jedi." He paused,"but I think the order should appreciate your abilities a little more."

Anakin shrugged,"I don't know. Something just seems wrong about it all." They sat in silence for a moment.

Palpatine stood,"Is that all, my friend?"

Anakin thought for a second,"Actually, there is something else."

Surprised, the Chancellor of the republic sat down,"Oh?"

* * *

 _Coruscant Jedi Temple, Floor 123  
_

 _21:45 Hours_

Obi-Wan heard a noise at the door. Assuming that the padawans had returned, he said,"Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"Oh, I, uh, sor-" Obi-Wan looked up, and saw Aayla Secura standing in the doorway, a confused look on her face.

Obi-Wan stood,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you." He motioned her to sit down,"What brings you here?"

Secura cautiously walked over, and sat in the chair,"I am waiting to speak with master Koon. You?"

Obi-Wan smiled,"I'm waiting for master Windu."

The Twi'lek sighed,"They're probably in the same meeting. I heard-"

Obi-Wan nodded,"I know. I just made the mistake of assuming it would be a brief wait."

Secura shrugged,"I'm early, so it doesn't bother me too much."

Kenobi felt a twitch of annoyance. It almost felt like he was talking with Anakin,"I'm not annoyed, Master Secura. Well, I guess, uh.." she laughed, prompting him to do the same."You back me in a corner just like Anakin."

Secura raised a brow,"I didn't try to. Sorry."

A beep at the door indicated someone was coming. The two jedi rose, and the silhouette of Mace Windu stood in the doorway. The tall, dark-skinned jedi nodded,"Master Kenobi, I believe you needed to see me?"

Kenobi and Secura bowed,"Yes master Windu. Come in."

Windu glanced at Secura,"You didn't tell me we wouldn't be alone."

Secura smiled sheepishly,"Apologies, master. I was waiting for master Koon."

The older jedi smiled,"I spoke with him just a moment ago. You might be able to catch him before he gets to his quarters."

Aayla nodded,"Thank you." And left silently.

Once the door closed, Mace Windu turned to face Kenobi,"Now, what can I do for you?"

* * *

 _Tamura, Bakura System, Shiritoku Mining Complex_

 _20:25 Hours_

Zeth checked the timer for the tenth time. Getting in the warehouse wasn't a hard, nor was prepping the explosive. The challenge was waiting. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the outside. He was hoping he wouldn't hear any shooting. If the others got caught, he had no idea how he would get out. He was no pilot.

He triple-checked his gear; his boots were laced, weapon had a fresh cartridge, tactical vest was zipped up, helmet and ski mask in place, thermal detonator attached to his belt.

Zeth checked his timepiece: 2 minutes.

* * *

 _Tamura, Shiritoku Mining Complex_

 _20:25 Hours_

"Come on!"

Kara heard a whisper behind her, and turned to see what the problem was. Director Ostrell had his hands on Lua's shoulders, shaking her.

"We have to keep moving! Suck it up!" Ostrell whispered fiercely.

Lua cried,"Sir, I.. I can't. I can't do this!" Her hands covered her face,"This can't be real!"

Ostrell started to raise his voice,"You need-" He jumped when Kara put a hand on his shoulder. He glared at her suspiciously, a healthy amount of fear in his eyes.

Kara whispered,"Sir, keep moving, we'll be with you in a minute." Ostrell scowled. He had no interest in crossing the final 30 meters first, let alone after a subordinate gave him an order. The two stared each other down for a second, until Ostrell gave up. The older man crept along the wall, then started to cross the road.

Kara put a comforting hand on Lua's shoulder,"Lua, we have to keep moving! If we stay here, we are going to die."

The alien sniffed,"This can't be real. These monsters, its all a bad dream."

Kara shook her head,"Stop denying it, Lua. As terrible as it is, this is real. And you will be one of them if we don't go." She glanced over her shoulder. Ostrell had unlocked the door to the hangar, and motioned them over with a wave of the arm.

Lua trembled. She whispered,"Please don't make me do this. It shouldn't be happening."

Kara sighed,"Lua, we can't-" She was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. Her head shot around, and she saw Ostrell firing on a wave of combat forms. He hit one square in the head, but the thing kept coming.

Ostrell screamed again, and continued firing. He hit one straight in the chest, and downed the creature. Before he could get another shot off, a infection form leapt onto his chest, jamming its spines straight into his body.

Lua watched with eyes the size of saucers as her boss started transforming. Her knees gave out, and she hit the ground. Kara pulled her to her feet,"Come on! Run!" Finally, Lua seemed to realize the gravity of the situation, and followed Kara behind another building.

Kara slid behind a wall, and Lua did the same. Kara slid a hand down her face,"They are going to know where we are." She started trying to come up with a plan, when an explosion lit up the facility.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Floor 106_

 _21:50 Hours_

Peace.

That would be the best way to describe meditation. Peace. While meditation wasn't always a relaxing affair, it rarely left one without an inner peace. Something all jedi searched for.

Jedi Master Shaak Ti was no different. The Togrutan council member sat silently in her rooms, her legs crossed, eyes closed, arms laying silently on her lap. She breathed slowly but methodically, even though she didn't realize she was doing so. Her mind was focused solely on the force.

Shaak Ti saw herself, standing in the dark woods. A handful of clone troopers flanked her, weapons raised and ready should any threat come upon them.

One of the clones, who she didn't recognize, said,"General, scouts report that the enemy is just a short distance away."

A look of confusion crossed Ti's face. Why was she here, and why were the clones so few? If they had scouts, surely there was some sort of reserve behind her! But when she turned, she saw nothing but the 25 or so soldiers before.

The group approached a cave, and a heavy fog began to descend on the forest floor. Shaak Ti ordered,"Stay together men! We can't get separated in this fog."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and twirled around, ready to ignite her lightsaber. It was just a clone, not a commander, but a simple trooper. Ti's face grew serious,"Where is your commander? He should be the one talking to me."

The clone shook his head,"Sir, the commander's gone."

Ti's voice showed her concern,"Gone? Soldier, where are the others?" A handful of his comrades were behind them, several with severe wounds.

The clone spoke in a monotone,"We're all that's left, sir. The others are gone."

Shaak Ti crossed her arms,"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

The clone replied,"They're all gone. The others are part of them."

"Them? Who's them?"

Suddenly, dark figures started falling from the trees,"Get down!" Ti yelled, and tackled the clone, saving him from one of their assailants.

The ragtag group of clones desperately fired on the attackers, but the horde just seemed too much. A constant stream, no, a flood of monsters continued to pour in from all directions. Ti swung her lightsaber with great vigor, but simply couldn't turn back the tide. She watched as the attackers overwhelmed the clones, dragging the kicking and screaming survivors away. The few remaining clones formed a circle, firing in all directions. Ti herself went back to back with the clone she had spoke to moments ago.

A unnatural terror suddenly gripped Ti. What were these things? What if they escaped to attack others? Would they live long enough to warn the rest of the jedi? She swung her lightsaber at another faceless attacker, and froze. The gentle glow of her blue blade provided enough light to reveal who her he was. He wore clone armor, but his head was thrown back. A large claw extended from his arms, and bulbous growths extended from his body. Some sort of creature was lodged into his chest. Still terrified out of her mind, Ti screamed.

She suddenly felt someone grab her by the scruff of her neck. She started to swing her blade, but recognized it was another clone, pulling her into the cave. Realizing the group might be able to take shelter from the horde, Ti continued to fight as the clone dragged her to safety. When the group finally got into the cave, the entrance suddenly shut, plunging the group into darkness.

The sound of the labored breathing of the soldiers started to register in her mind. She had no idea how long the group stayed there, laying in the dark, when Ti stood up,"Soldiers, turn on your lights. We might be able to find a way out." She heard a crisp _yes sir_ echo through the walls, and several lights came on.

Standing before her, their faces inches apart, was the red and black face of Darth Maul.

Maul whispered,"Jedi..." And ignited his lightsaber.

As quickly as the vision began, it ended. Master Ti popped her eyes open, still shaking from the all-too-real dream. She started to steady her breathing,"Calm down, Shaak. It was just a dream." She whispered. Why the force showed her this, she had no idea. She just hoped it wasn't a dark foreshadowing of things to come.

* * *

 _Mandalore, Keldabe, Capital Building  
_

 _22:00 Hours_

"Jedi..."

Darth Maul opened his eyes, and glanced around the room. It had all been a vision. Which was good, he thought, because if an enemy could so easily terrify the republic and send them routing, who knows what they could do too them!

The Sith Lord what he saw. He had been in the middle of meditation, a state of pure serenity, then he was in a forest. The Sith Lord started on a large rock, watching a group of 25 or so clones. He pulled out his lightsaber too attack, then felt something tell him to wait. So he did. He followed the republic force, and noticed that, as the fog descended, the clones started disappearing. He would turn away for a moment, and turn back, and several would be gone. Eventually, the republic forces found a cave. Maul slipped around the group, and stood in the shadows of the entrance, watching the group.

He got a front row seat of the attack. While it was dark and foggy, he could tell the ambushers were hideous looking creatures, who apparently had more interest in dragging the clones away then shooting them. Eventually, he noticed a blue lightsaber blade, swinging frantically as the last of the clones formed a circle, then pushed into the cave.

Maul stood still as the 4 or 5 clones that were still alive dragged the jedi into the cave. Unsure of what to do, he pulled his own blade from his belt again, but once again felt the need to wait. He didn't put the lightsaber away, however, he kept it in his hand.

Then the lights went out. Maul stood in silence for several minutes, listening to the clones panting. A feminine voice echoed quietly through the cave,"Soldiers, turn on your lights. We might be able to find a way out." He heard the sound of several clones adjusting something, then a blinding light flooded the pitch black room.

He blinked. Right in front of him was Shaak Ti, a Jedi Council member. The two stared at each other in surprise for a moment, Maul trying to come to grips with the situation. He noticed something he rarely saw in a jedi master's eyes; fear. He smiled. Whether it was of him, or the attackers, he didn't care, but he wouldn't let a opportunity go to waste. He whispered,"Jedi.." and started to ignite his blade.

But the Ti suddenly faded. Although he felt a little lightheaded, he realized the vision was over, and opened his eyes. A knock on his door echoed through the room."Come in." He said in his deep voice.

Vapis Jennis, a female Mandalorian warrior, slipped in quietly. While he couldn't read her expression because of her helmet, he expected it to be good. The Death Watch had learned not to interrupt him for no reason. Vapis said,"My Lord, Admiral Katan Bo'dar has a message for you."

Maul sighed, and slowly stood up."I'm coming, make sure he's ready." Vapis bowed, and left the room.

Maul pulled his lightsaber off of his belt. Why hadn't he drawn it earlier in the dream? And worst of all, why didn't he get to duel such a skilled jedi? Maul had smelled blood, but his prey was just an illusion.

Or was it?

He clipped it back onto his belt, and left the room. Passing several other Death Watch members down the hallway, he entered a large, open room he used for communications. Bo'dar's image was already up on the hologram projector. The Mandalorian bowed his head respectfully,"My Lord, there seems to be some sort of conflict on the surface."

Maul looked at him suspiciously,"How do you know that, admiral?"

Katan said matter-of-factly,"There is a lot of chatter coming out of the capital. Apparently, some sort of enemy is already on the surface, and the city is scared."

Maul scowled,"Droids?"

He shook his head,"No, its not droids. I am not sure what it is, but the Bakuran people, the authorities, everybody down there. They are utterly terrified."

Maul thought about his vision just a second ago. He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to picture what the strange attackers looked like,"Your flagship has a comms jammer, isn't that correct?"

Katan shrugged,"Its not designed for a planet, but yes. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking whatever on the surface could be an ally, and I want to see what it can do before the republic starts nosing around."

Katan bowed,"It will be done." And his image disappeared.

* * *

 _Tamura, Bakura System, Shiritoku Mining Complex  
_

 _20:28 Hours_

Zeth Tosh smiled as the heat of the explosion hit his back. He slid to a stop behind a vehicle on the pad, some sort of truck used for refueling ships. The sound of footsteps filled his ears, but they weren't headed towards him, they were running to the fire. Just as planned.

Now, for the hard part. All he had to do was get across the wide open landing pad in about 2 minutes.

He rolled under the vehicle when he saw shadowy figures running his way. Thankfully, they ran right past him toward the fire. Zeth crawled out from under the back, and saw nothing except about 80 meters between him and the hangar.

Zeth considered his options for a moment, and decided some deception might be in good order. Slowly, carefully, he crawled out from under the vehicle, and stood up. He started lumbering and stumbling toward the hangar. The sound of flood behind him filled his ears, although they still seemed to not notice him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he crossed the expanse. It was the longest walk of his life. He was on constant alert for the slightest sound of an alarm, but he heard no shriek, no charging footsteps. 30 meters to go. Just a little more.

Finally, he reached the side of the building. He immediately started hugging the wall, the darkness bathing him in shadows. He followed the wall until he found the door. Thankfully, it was unlocked, and he stepped in. Ostrell's silver lined craft sat on the tarmac. A few lights from the roof illuminated the room, and the silent vessel.

Wait, silent? The others should be there by now! He noticed the ramp was down. Perhaps they were in there? He ran across the hangar, and climbed the ramp into the craft.

It was small, but if the others would get here, it would do. There was a cockpit, with a hallway about 25 meters long in the craft. 4 different doors decorated the walls, but nobody was anywhere he could see.

He started to turn around, but felt a blaster barrel stuck into the small of his back.

"Who are you?" A voice whispered behind him.

"Kara?" He felt the stranger pull the blaster away, and he turned and saw Kara standing right behind him. Her eyes showed her relief.

"Where are the others?"

Kara swallowed,"Lua's in the cargo port back there. She isn't taking this too well." She paused, and glanced at her blaster.

Zeth waited a moment,"And Ostrell?"

Kara sighed,"He's with them now." Zeth clenched his fists. He felt a colorful rant start to rise in his throat, about the flood, and his friend's death, but Kara cut him off,"Zeth, Ostrell was supposed to fly us out of here. You wouldn't happen to be a pilot, would you?"

He felt his stomach drop."No, I have never flown a ship before. How.."

Kara raised a hand,"I have, just nothing like this. I'm going to see if Lua knows anything about this thing." She smiled, even though he couldn't see it,"You get the cool job again."

He closed his eyes,"What this time?"

"Opening the hangar doors, then climbing in before we take off."

Zeth nodded,"Consider it done." He jogged out of the ship, and down toward the hangar doors. He saw a terminal against the wall, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it wasn't locked on the inside, too. The terminal screen cast a gentle blue light on him, making the buttons visible. He turned, and saw the ship behind him light up.

 _Lets hope she's ready_ , he thought. He touched a button on the screen. The Hangar door made a sound, the light turned on outside, an alarm started sounding off with a _beep, beep, beep._ The door slid open.

Zeth ran for the ship. He could hear one of those disturbing shrieks coming from the pad, which soon became a choir as the flood announced they found some prey. Thankfully, he was already climbing up the ramp when the first combat forms made it in the door.

Zeth smiled as the ramp closed behind him. He ran into the cockpit, where Kara and Lua were sitting, pressing buttons,"Take off is a go, girls."

Kara nodded, and made a few adjustments and the ship left the ground. As it started to float forward, a combat form leapt onto the ship, its body pressed against the glass.

Lua screamed. Zeth just stood there, taking in the horrific sight. He hoped this would be the last close up glance he got at these monsters. Kara seemed to read his mind, and tipped one of the wings to the side, throwing the hijacker off. The ship left the hangar, and flew toward space.

As they started gaining altitude, Zeth felt the adrenaline rush start to tamper. He collapsed in a chair, and started digesting everything that had happened today. Everything had changed. If the flood wasn't stopped soon, he didn't see any way to prevent it from overrunning the galaxy.

He drifted off for a minute When he opened his eyes, Kara was alone in the cockpit. Zeth walked over to the seat Lua was in and sat down,"Where's Lua?"

Kara stared straight ahead,"She's back in the cargo port. She hasn't been taking this well at all, and watching her boss die only made it worse."

He sat in silence for a second. The vast openness of space was in front of him,"What should we do now?"

"Warn the galaxy."

"But how? This little thing isn't made for interplanetary travel."

"If I am unable to find a ship in orbit, we'll land on the surface. But they are already under attack."

Zeth turned to face her,"Are you sure?"

Kara took off her helmet, and pointed toward Bakura. Zeth could see dozens of little ships going to and fro Bakura and Tamura.

A voice came through the ship's communications systems, shattering the silence."This is the Keldabe-Class Retribution, identify yourself." Apparently, there was a hologram projector in the corner of the room. A blue figure appeared.

Kara said,"My apologies, Retribution, but we are not really pilots. I am Kara Ragnos, a security officer for Shiritoku Mining."

The Mandalorian said,"Why can't I see you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Zeth, see if you can turn our projector on." Zeth stood up, and tinkered with the device.

"What is going on, Ms. Ragnos? This shou-" Zeth heard a hum, indicating their image was being sent to the ship,"Much better." He crossed his arms,"Now, why are two security officers piloting a luxury transport?"

Zeth said,"Under what authority are you operating?"

"The.. Republic. We were sent to respond to a distress call coming from the surface."

 _That was fast,_ Zeth thought. Since both he and Kara spent their entire lives on Bakura, they had seen little of the republic, and couldn't tell the difference between Mandalorians from the clones.

Kara took off her mask. Shiritoku had looser regulations regarding their security then the army did, allowing Kara to grow her hair down to her shoulders. She said,"Captain, where are you? I don't know what a, uh, Keldabe looks like, but I would assume its big."

Bo'dar nodded,"My apologies. Come to these coordinates, and we will uncloak long enough for you to dock." A set of coordinates flashed across the screen.

Kara frowned,"I am afraid we are not navigators either. This means nothing to me."

He sighed,"Ok, enter this code into your navigation computer." Another string of commands flashed across the screen. Kara did as she was told, and the ship adjusted its bearing.

* * *

 **I didn't expect to get this out until this evening (I had a 5k). Ahh well, On to chapter 6!**


	5. Chapter 5: It Followed me Home

**Wow guys, more than 1,250 views already? Thanks for all the support, and the reviews, follows, and favs!  
**

 **This chapter has my first real battle scene. As always, feedback is always appreciated :) It was really fun to write!**

 **Many of you Halo fans will recognize the chapter title. Sadly, I do not own the epicness it came from, which is Halo 3.**

 **I'm considering adjusting the timeline for my story, so I can bring the rest of the Halo universe into the picture. I haven't made up my mind yet, but I do know how they are going to make contact...**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Floor 123_

 _22:00 Hours_

Obi-Wan felt like he was betraying Anakin Skywalker. But Anakin had refused to share what was on his mind. He used to share his issues with his master, but recently, the young jedi had been keeping to himself. Obi-Wan didn't want to push him, but he kept seeing signs he was growing disillusioned with the order.

Kenobi had hoped that Mace Windu could reassure him, and tell him this was normal. But the more he said, the more concerned Windu seemed to grow.

He paused for a minute, giving Mace the floor. As the second highest master in the whole Jedi Order, Kenobi greatly respected him, and took heed of his council.

Windu said,"It sounds as if young Anakin angry at the order. The question is, why?"

Obi-Wan had a theory, but he still felt the need to protect his friend,"Not really, master. I know he feels he isn't given the respect he should get as the chosen one..."

Windu added,"Respect is earned. He is still a very young jedi, with much-"

Kenobi raised a hand to stop him,"Your preaching to the choir, master. But I don't think he needs someone telling him what to do, I think he is looking for respect. Some self-value, if you will."

"Master Kenobi, respect is earned. And as his master, you should warn him about going down the wrong path." Windu smiled,"But I know you are already. Your a wise man, Obi-Wan, all you can do is continue what you are doing. And if you figure out why he is growing away from the order, come let me know." He stood up,"It was good speaking to you, master Kenobi."

Kenobi didn't move,"Pardon me, master, but you were in an emergency meeting not an hour ago. Is there anything I need to know?"

Windu frowned, and sat back down. He paused, as if debating what to say,"Master Kenobi, there is a rumor that the Separatists are putting together a plot against the Chancellor."

Kenobi raised a brow,"A rumor, you say?"

"The information came from one of our spies, who met with an anonymous informant, but that is as far as we know." He ran a had through his nonexistent hair,"The Chancellor has been overstepping his power for some time now. If he was assassinated, the government would be in chaos until the Senate could select a new leader. Palpatine has done a phenomenal job laying up power for himself, but it also makes him very vulnerable."

Kenobi said,"You distrust the Chancellor?"

"The dark side of the force surrounds him, but I am unsure why. And very few of the other masters seem to agree with me on this. Several think he is a close friend, simply taking power for the current emergency." Mace glanced out the window, which overlooked some of the city,"Few men take power only to return it. Even if they didn't intend to when they received their emergency powers, men become addicted to it. When the Clone wars end, I will be curious to see if our dear friend is willing to relinquish power."

Obi-Wan whispered,"Would you prefer we let the Separatists take him?"

Windu smiled,"We still have a duty to protect him. The old man wouldn't last 5 minutes on a battlefield."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Floor 123_

 _22:03 Hours_

"Master Koon!"

Plo Koon sighed. The Kel Dor jedi master was tired, and wanted to go to bed, rather then speak with another Padawan. The meeting with Yoda, Windu, and the other masters wasn't good news, Koon just wanted to be alone and digest the information. Still, he didn't want to leave whatever question it was unanswered.

He turned, and saw Aayla Secura running up to him. He bowed his head in greeting, unable to smile because of his anatomy,"Master Secura. Is everything ok?"

Secura bowed in return, and nodded,"Sort of, master. Do you have a minute to take a walk?"

 _No,_ he thought. Part of him wanted to just go to sleep, but he didn't want to leave her hanging until tomorrow."Very well. Let's go down to the garden."

The two jedi walked side-by-side down the hallway, which was growing quiet as the temple went to sleep. The Padawans and younger masters and Knights would meet on certain floors and stay up late, but floor 123 was not one of them. As one of the higher levels, it was frequently used for important matters instead.

Koon noticed that Secura seemed quiet. She came to Koon for a lot of her questions, and the two had become good friends. It was uncommon for her to walk in silence with him.

"Aayla, is everything alright?"

She nodded,"Things could be better. But it could be worse, I suppose."she adjusted her lekku much the way a human female would play with her hair,"How has your connection with the force been recently?"

Koon immediately knew where she was leading."Things have been cloudy recently. The other council members seem to be running into the same issue." He paused,"Its like a fog, everything's-"

"Dark?" Secura offered.

He nodded,"Yes. What prompts you to ask about this?"

Secura thought back to her conversation with Ashoka. She wasn't going to break her trust, even to master Koon,"It just seems the order is slipping as a whole." Koon turned to face her in surprise,"The order's popularity is lower then it has ever been. Barriss bombed the jedi temple because she's become disillusioned, and my Master.." She paused, her mind drifting to Quinlan Vos.

Koon nodded,"The council has noticed the same thing. At least, some of us." He realized he was dangerously close to revealing division in the council to a much younger master. Koon trusted Aayla with his life, but she was only in her twenties. The council was supposed to set the example, give all the younger jedi people to look toward for guidance.

Aayla pressed a little more,"What do you mean?"

He shook his head,"The council doesn't agree on everything, that's all. Some believe the order is just as strong as ever. Some believe we are down." _And some fear for the order's survival._ He didn't add that, though.

Secura put a hand on her hip,"Something isn't right, master. Something isn't right about all this."

Koon nodded,"I hope your wrong, young Secura." The two were in a garden, maintained by temple staff, for getting away from the war, from politics, and simply stretch out with the force. Koon knelt by a small stream, and stuck his hand in the water. It was cold.

Secura sat down beside him,"At least we're still alive, and liberty still reigns."

Koon watched the water,"Perhaps. The clones certainly aren't in the same boat."

She grimaced. She had talked with several of the clones in the 327th, many wondering what would happen when the war was over. Would they be able to get married, have families? Would the republic keep them in service? Would the republic try to retire them like droids, and get rid of the freaks with chips in their heads that all looked alike? Secura hadn't any answers, she simply promised them she would do everything in her power to protect them from,"retirement."

She whispered in her almost-French accent,"I'm not going to let them be discarded after the war. They may all look alike, they may be creations of a lab, but they are still people."

Koon nodded sadly,"I agree Aayla. I just hope the council is of the same mind."

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution" Bakura Orbit_

 _21:02 Hours_

De'var Vizla rolled his eyes. Waiting was never his strong-suit.

De'var was from the clan Vizla, a Mandalorian Super Commando loyal to the Death Watch and Darth Maul. He was a distant relative to Pre Vizla, but refused to ignore Mandalorian tradition and betray his brothers when Maul defeated their former leader. He was a skilled warrior, who held a sense of honor that many of his comrades shared.

In his eyes, waiting was either laziness of cowardice. But until they found whatever it was Lord Maul had seen in his force _thing_ , they had to wait.

He sat in a break room with several of his teammates, killing time until they received orders. Their squad leader was Sa'tor Kast, sat silently in a chair in the room, reading about the surface of Bakura. Sa'tor was a planner, he spent as much time as possible getting good intel about a mission before he brought his team in. He did his best to get all his men out of each and every battle, no matter the cost to himself, or non-Mandos. He was also the brother of Rook Kast, making him one of the highest ranking super commandos.

Across the table from him was Imis Wren. Imis was both a brilliant strategist and an expert in stealth. Even as the youngest member of the team at 19, she was a very crucial part of the group, and close friends with the rest of the team. De'var and Imis were in the middle of a card game they had already played a dozen times, which she won almost everytime.

Behind her, napping on a bunk, was Ta'bar Vizla. An expert with explosives and hand-to-hand combat, Ta'bar was quiet and calculating. He was cold toward enemies, or anyone he didn't consider his friend. Those close to him knew him to be very loyal, ready to die for the cause. He was also a member of the Clan Vizla, a distant cousin of De'var.

The four warriors knew they could be called up at anytime. But so far, nothing was happening.

Imis played from her hand,"Your turn."

De'var thought for a second, then drew. He tapped his foot on the floor, waiting.

Sa'tor seemed to sense his frustration. He put down the data pad, and walked over to them,"Hey, I'm going to go get a snack. You two want to come?"

Imis shook her head. De'var sighed, and said,"Thanks, I may come in a minute."

Sa'tor shrugged,"Suit yourself." And left the room.

Imis pulled her DC-17 from her hip holster, and checked the cartridge. She played with it a little longer, then slid it back in. De'var said,"That's not going to get our orders any faster."

Imis smirked,"I'm just killing time. Besides, you never know."

"Never know what? That spinning your blaster may make something-"

The ship intercom came to life,"Security to hangar 6, security to hangar 6."

Imis grinned,"You were saying?"

De'var smiled,"Shut up." He ran over to Ta'bar, and shook the sleeping warrior. He opened his eyes,"Wha-"

"Come on! Security is needed in hangar 6!"

Ta'bar scowled,"Security? We aren't security, bro."

De'var slipped his helmet on,"Suit yourself. Have fun wai-" Ta'bar started lacing up his boots. De'var smiled, and followed Imis out the door.

And almost ran into Sa'tor. He looked as if he was in the middle of a drink when the call went off. He carried a half-empty cup of something in his hand,"You heard?"

De'var ran off,"See you there!"

The two warriors ran into the hangar, and saw a strange looking ship entering through the airlock. The _Retribution_ quickly cloaked again, trying to conceal its presence from prying eyes. De'var and Imis were alone in the hangar, save a couple of droids, several technicians. Imis said,"I'm going to have something to say to our lazy security team."

No sooner had those words escaped her mouth, the door behind them opened, and 12 armed security officers ran in. Seeing the red armor, they steered clear of De'var and Imis, not wanting to challenge the two commandos in any way.

The small ship appeared to be some sort of luxury transport, maybe 40 meters long. While it was moving slowly, De'var didn't understand why it hadn't landed yet. One of the security yelled,"If those idiots don't land soon, their going to run into something."

Imis whispered,"What kind of imbecile would do that?" Her question was answered when the ship slowly flew into the balcony above, producing the high pitched sound of metal twisting and snapping. Apparently, the pilot finally noticed, or at least, found how to put the craft down, and landed. The security scurried to the offloading ramp, but De'var and Imis ran ahead, beating the security team by several meters. The ramp started to lower, and the group trained their weapons on the door.

Two humans, police officers perhaps, stepped down the ramp. They were dressed in tactical gear, sans one wasn't wearing her helmet or ski mask. They both seemed young, and a little short, but had a look of determination in their eyes. The two raised their hands, and the male said,"Woah, what's the matter?"

De'var said,"Who are you, and why did you land in the hangar?"

The girl spoke next,"Your captain told us to."

 _Katan Bo'dar? He was a admiral!_ De'var stood silently, and lowered his weapon a little,"Is there anybody else on your craft?"

They nodded. Kara said,"Lua, but she isn't doing very well."

"Is she sick or something?"

"No, its just, well, everything's going poorly down on the surface."

De'var said,"Get her down here with us, will you?" Kara nodded, and went back up the ramp.

Still somewhat cautious about the newcomer, De'var decided to try to be diplomatic."You can put your hands down, sir, just no sudden movements."

He lowered his hands,"I need to speak with your captain."

 _Admiral_ , De'var thought."I don't know that he is going to-" One of the sliding doors to the hangar opened, and Katan Bo'dar walked in, flanked by Sa'tor and Ta'bar. He walked straight up to Zeth, and bowed,"Good to meet you. I'm admiral Bo'dar of the Galactic Republic."

 _Republic? What's going on here?_ De'var started to speak, then Sa'tor put a hand on his shoulder, indicating he should be quiet.

Zeth's face registered genuine relief,"Zeth Tosh, sir. And thank you for taking us in. Things are pretty bad down there."

Katan said,"Not a problem, I would like to hear all about it when you are ready." Kara and Lua came down the ramp. Katan seemed to notice, and walked over to them. He said,"Ladies, I am Admiral Katan Bo'dar. Its nice to meet both of you."

Thoroughly confused, De'var and Imis quiet literally pulled Sa'tor out of earshot. Imis whispered,"What is going on?"

Sa'tor shrugged,"Lord Maul wants something from these people, and he thinks pretending to be part of the republic will help us."

De'var saw Katan lead the three out of the hangar,"This had better be good."

* * *

 _Tamura, Shiritoku Mining, Shaft #26_

 _22:14 Hours_

Deep within the mines of Tamura, nestled in the ice cave the flood was first found in, a creature resided. Composed of a number of bodies of fallen foes, the gravemind was a hideous sight. While graveminds could grow until it covered an entire planet, this particular one was small. But it was still incredibly smart. The gravemind absorbed the intelligence, memories, and minds of the dead creatures, meaning it had the brainpower of all of them working together in perfect unison. Needless to say, a gravemind was incredibly intelligent.

He could also communicate with the flood telepathically. To either side of him, flood had been digging through the ice, uncovering hundreds more infection forms and combat forms.

The gravemind knew he needed this. Thousands more rested below its, well, it doesn't have feet, but he knew allies waited under him. He had a plan for this planet called,"Bakura" and it was already well underway.

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, Bakura, Spaceport_

 _2:04 Hours_

The ship landed once again on the pad. The flood had been utilizing every piece of hardware it could get its hands on, particularly shipping vessels. They had worked constantly for several hours, moving hordes of combat forms, as well as infection forms and carrier forms, to the surface. While dozens waited on this ship, two of the combat forms clumsily drove forklifts carrying large tubs down the ramp of the ship. The vehicles drove straight to the West river.

Salis D'aar was situated between the West and East rivers, which both ran for hundreds of miles across the surface. Unfortunately, the flood knew this, and planned to use it to their advantage. The Forklifts dumped their load into the river.

While the tubs carried water, they also held thousands of Flood tadpoles. The little creatures were basically baby infection forms, still growing into their full form. But that didn't make them any less dangerous. The hope was that they would poison the water supply, and anyone who swallowed them could be turned by the little creatures.

The tadpoles also did their best to be swallowed by local fish. While fish weren't very intimidating, they could be used as a host for safe transport, and the tadpoles could turn them into little carrier forms, mobile incubators for new flood tadpoles.

The forklifts turned around, and drove back to the ship for another load.

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, Contested Zone, Bakuran Senate_

 _2:31 Hours_

Varan Corlain was a member of the Bakuran defense force, an army maintained by the government should Bakura ever be attacked. Varan had enlisted ready to serve, but he never really thought they would ever be invaded.

How horribly wrong he was. At first, the assault had come so suddenly that the government simply brushed the threat off. But within a few hours, the attackers had taken half of the city, landed on every continent, and invaded every major city on the planet. The Senate had finally decided to meet and debate a response.

Varan had fought these things a few hours ago, and he knew that the only proper response to these things was to mobilize the entire planet to fight, and call for help from the republic. The Senate bureaucrats, hiding behind the walls on the Senate and the walls of men, had yet to realize how serious the threat was.

He gripped his blaster rifle tighter. One of the unnerving screams the flood echoed a few blocks down, indicating they were rallying. Varan had little doubt what they were planning. He looked around, and saw the silhouettes of his comrades. While a handful of trained soldiers were there, the bulk of the defense force was made up of civilians. Teachers, accountants, teenagers, any able bodied person had been called to defend the Senate, and several hundred showed up. Any that were unarmed were given a blaster, taught how to use it, and sent to go join the perimeter.

Varan knew not to count to heavily on them. They were militia, some were vets, most weren't, and any of them could leave whenever they liked. He was grateful they had come, as they probably would have been overrun hours ago if they hadn't, but he just didn't trust them the way he trusted his team.

He spotted several figures running toward their barricade. Varan and all the defenders that were paying attention raised their weapons, and Varan yelled,"Identify yourself or we will open fire!"

He heard a voice,"Don't shoot! We're sentries!" He could make out the uniforms of the soldiers now.

Varan bellowed,"Hold your fire!" And motioned them over. The breathless soldiers looked as if they had seen a ghost. Varan demanded,"Why aren't you at your post?"

One replied,"Sir, those things, they overran our position. They seemed to be massing for an attack, we don't have much time!"

Varan turned to a wide-eyed teenage girl standing next to him,"Go tell the reserves to get out here. We are about to get hit."

The girl nodded, and ran off. Varan turned,"How sure are you of this?"

The soldier handed him a night vision monocular,"The zoom function can be turned up to 8x. Take a look down that road." He pointed behind him.

Varan raised the device to his eye. He couldn't really see much, so he turned the zoom up to full power.

Lumbering down the road toward them was several hundred combat forms. Several civilian repulsorlift speeders, as well as a floating tank led the way. The group appeared to be about 400 meters away.

Varan lowered the monocular. He read the name on the other soldier's uniform. _Logas."_ Logas, get Commander Semar over here."

Logas nodded, and ran to go find the commander. Varan pulled a radio off his belt, and yelled,"Combat alert Red! Everyone, to your positions!"

Immediately, the whole area came alive. The Senate's 61 floors held several balconies, one of which held a deployable artillery piece they hoped to use on the attackers. On the roof, several police cruisers prepared to take off and fire on the attackers. The Senate grounds, which was a circle of gardens, walkways, and lots, was filled with soldiers an militia rushing to barricades, bushes, and any other piece of cover they could find.

Commander Semar, wearing a dress uniform to show his rank, ran up beside Varan,"What's going on, soldier?"

Varan handed the device to him,"Sir 2 o'clock." Semar took the device, and raised it to his eye. He stood silently for a moment, watching the coming horde. The sounds of hundreds of running feet filled the air. Semar lowered the device, and said,"Hold the front, Varan, I need to.."

Suddenly, the sound of several speeders filled the air. Varan looked up, and saw several civilian models flying toward the Senate. Some of the ships flew ahead of the others, and smashed into the Senate.

The flood had packed the speeders with explosives, and sent them off on a suicide run toward their target. The explosives detonated as the vehicles slammed into the building.

Varan yelled,"Get down!" And hit the ground. Burning bits of speeder mixed with car sized pieces of building fell down on the defenders below. Varan saw dozens of soldiers disappear under the rubble, while others collapsed in heaps as small pieces hit their heads. Varan heard the sound of speeders once again approaching.

He grabbed the radio, and yelled,"Get those cruisers up NOW!" He saw the next wave of speeders flying toward the building, and closed his eyes.

No explosion. He opened his eyes, and saw the speeders offload several combat forms on the roof, as well as the balcony with the artillery.

 _These things are smart!_ He realized the few soldiers standing were firing, and stood up, resting his blaster on his barricade.

The Combat forms had taken advantage of the chaos, and closed the gap with the defenders to a mere 50 meters. Varan fired his weapon as fast as he could, downing several flood.

The flood decided to return fire, and opened up on the defenders. They continued charging the defensive line, but their accuracy was minimal.

A blast from the artillery pierced the air, and a burst of light smashed into the charging flood. Several were vaporized, while others went flying high in the air, still thrashing about with their hijacked bodies. Still, the front of the flood line continued advancing, and dozens leapt into the air, flying straight for the terrified defenders.

Varan desperately fired his weapon at them, and most of the flying attackers went limp as lasers smashed into their bodies. A few made it past the wall of lasers, and landed within the militia's ranks.

Varan tried to ignore the screaming behind him, and emptied his cartridge into the wave of flood. It seemed as if the flood charge might be smaller then he expected, but several hundred combat forms were still coming. Varan could just see the end. He ejected the spent cartridge, slammed a new one in, and looked up.

A shipping vessel was floating above the Senate. It was several football fields above them, as if watching the battle.

 _What the-?_ He felt a intense pain as a laser slammed into his right shoulder, burning through his flesh down to the joint. He switched the blaster to his left hand, turned around, and started firing again.

A group of flood managed to reach the other side of the barricade. Varan fired his weapons, shredding their head and shoulders, but they just kept coming. They leapt on top of the barricade, and crawled across on top of him and the other guys. Varan waited until the one coming for his was close enough to touch, then fired his blaster as fast as he could into its chest. The monster collapsed in a heap.

The guy next to him didn't fare so well. He kept shooting the form's head, allowing it enough time to swipe its claw at him. The tentacles shredded his left arm, sending a spurt of blood everywhere. Varan fired on his assailant, finally bringing it down.

Varan turned to fire on the advancing wave, and saw a bloated flood walking toward him. Its legs looked normal, but its torso was like a huge sack, with something bulging on the inside.

 _What?_ Varan watched as it fell down without being shot. He heard a strange sound, and rolled away from the barricade. _That was stupid!_

He was about to return to his cover, when an explosion on the other side of the barricade sent it flying in 4 large pieces, all in different directions. One went straight through the guy standing next to him, taking everything above his naval. The poor man's bloody stump fell over.

Varan was completely surrounded by the sounds of battle. All around him, the flood shot and slashed at the defenders, who desperately returned fire on them. The exploding guys had cleared away most of the barricades, leaving the humans with that much less cover.

He realized that he needed to get to cover. He turned, and saw a small creature burrowing into the dead body of one of his comrades. He watched in horror as the body transformed, and stood up, ready to fight him. Varan shot its chest, and the creature fell back over.

Over all the noise of war, he heard someone yelling for all defenders to fall back into the Senate. Varan ran for the steps. He leapt over one of those stupid bushes planted in a patch of grass, and fell in a pool of water. He tried to stand up, but slipped and fell again with a splash. He rolled on his back, and saw the mining vessel leaving.

Brushing it off, he stood up, clambered out of the pool, and got back to dry land. He ran across a sidewalk, and up the 20 or so steps. When he got to the top, he slid behind a pillar, and returned fire at the advancing flood. He was tempted to hide in the door, but the majority of survivors were still on the porch, firing.

Varan heard the sound of an approaching vehicle, and squinted to see in the distance. Apparently, the flood were fully capable of commandeering vehicles. A repulsorlift vehicle, one Varan recognized as a tank, approached the building. It looked a lot like an IFT-X, but had one large cannon on top. The cannon glowed blue, aiming straight at them.

Varan screamed,"GET DOWN!" He saw a young man, dressed in civilian clothes, still standing, firing at the hordes of flood. Varan tackled him just as the tank fired. The large bolt smashed into the third floor. The building, already weakened by the suicide speeders, creaked and groaned. Pieces of roof fell off onto both flood and Bakuran below.

But the advance kept coming. Varan rolled off the man, and yelled,"You ok?"

He nodded,"Thanks, sir. I would have went flying-"

"GET DOWN!" Varan tackled him again, landing with a _thud_! Another round slammed into the building, stressing the damaged building all the more.

Varan crawled off him again, and said,"That's two!" The young man smiled despite the situation, and turned to fire again.

Varan realized, given enough time, the flood could take down the entire building if that tank kept firing. The Senate was a large building, but it wasn't invincible.

He recalled the defenders had an armory hidden in the Senate. If he could get a rocket launcher, maybe he could take the tank out. He stood up, and yelled,"Follow me!" The young man did as he was told.

The doorway was partially blocked by a pile of debris, so the two crawled over. They hit the carpeted floor of the Senate, and started running. They went through a door, and entered the main hallway.

In the center of the Senate was the Senate room itself. It was about 40 floors high, and circular, much live the galactic senate in Coruscant. On the ground floor, ringing the meeting room like a donut, was a hallway, decorated with paintings, plants, luxury carpeting, and doorways leading to elevators, storage rooms, and almost everything else.

Varan and his friend was in the hallway, where tables and plants had been flipped over for cover. Many of the younger citizen militia, as well as the officers, were crouched behind tables, watching for threats.

One of the officers yelled,"What are you doing inside? Get back out there!"

Varan felt a pulse of anger,"No sir!"

The officer stood, glaring at him,"What did you say?"

He approached the officer,"With all due respect, sir, you've hidden in here with the teenage girls, while my men have been shot and ripped to pieces. I am making my own calls!"

The officer raised his voice,"You don't talk to a superior like that!"

Impatient, Varan raised his voice,"SHUT UP!" The building shook again as another round from the tank slammed into the Senate. Dust fell down on them, the lights flickering. Varan glared at the officer,"Where is the armory?"

The two men stared at each other,"I don't have to answer to you."

Varan rolled his eyes, and turned to a teenage girl,"Do you know where the armory is?"

She nodded, and motioned for him to follow. The officer apparently wanted to assert his authority, and grabbed her by the collar,"No you don't! I won't stand for.."

Varan snapped. He grabbed the officer's arm, and twisted. The officer yelped in pain, and swung at him. Varan caught his wrist, and slammed his arm into the officer's neck. The two crashed to the ground. Varan kicked the officer in the crotch, who doubled over in pain. Varan hissed,"Let me make this perfectly clear: My men, and these brave citizens are dying out there. They are being ripped apart by monsters. If I don't take that tank out, the whole building could collapse." Another round hit the building, adding emphasis to his point,"I don't care what some snot in a uniform tells me, if he is to cowardly to fight with me." He pointed to a table against the wall,"Go crawl under that table."

The officer had a healthy amount of fear in his eyes, but shook his head. Varan drew his weapon, and pointed it at his crotch. He finally complied, and crawled gingerly under the table.

Varan motioned for the young man to join him again. He turned to the girl,"Lets go."

She nodded, and lead the way to the armory.

* * *

 _Senate Floor  
_

 _2:49 Hours_

The Senators had been called for an emergency meeting to discuss the attack on Bakura's major metropolises. Most of the planet didn't know about the invasion, and the government had hoped they could destroy the invaders before the planet fell into a panic. After the original invasion force landed a couple of hours ago, they thought perhaps they could defeat the flood before morning.

How wrong they were.

The Senators realized something was wrong when the building shook with impact. slowly, the bureaucrats discovered they had more important things to worry about then the official press release regarding the invasion. They contacted Kalkura military base, the largest on the planet, and gave a written statement to the communication officer, asking him to send it to the republic Senate. The letter called upon the republic to relieve them from,"The Gravest of Threats" In a glorious lack of hindsight, the Senate did not explain what they were fighting, or what they were capable of.

All the republic knew was Bakura was under attack by an enemy they had never fought or met.

* * *

 **I would love some reviews for this chapter, I love hearing from you guys! Especially if you have a suggestion that will improve the story, or just think I am a awesome writer (which I am not, btw) and want to tell me.  
**

 **Again, I humbly thank you all for making this story a success! As long as you continue reading, the Flood will continue its march across the galaxy!**


	6. Chapter 6: We have a new Enemy

**To all my readers: The semester has, sadly, begun again. I will no longer be able to put out another chapter every other day, more like once or twice a week. That being said, I will continue this story to the end.  
**

 **This is the longest chapter yet, a memorial to my freedom :)**

 **Oh, and thanks for over 2,000 views. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution" Bakura Orbit_

 _21:18 Hours_

Zeth felt a sudden wave of fatigue as the adrenaline began to ware off. The entire day had been a blur of craziness and horror, yet Zeth hadn't had time to come to grips with everything that had happened. He couldn't help but wonder, when he woke up, if he would instinctively start getting ready to work. Zeth was unmarried with no family, so he just lived on the Shiritoku mining complex, it was the only home he had.

 _"_ Sir, what are you doing?"

He had been so far off from reality, Zeth had taken the wrong turn and was walking down a random hallway. He turned around, and saw Admiral Bo'dar, as well as Kara, Lua, and the other republic soldiers staring at him.

"Uh, sorry. I'm just kinda lost in my own world." He returned to the group, and they continued toward the bridge.

Bo'dar seemed to just shrug the incident off,"So, I know your names, but what were you doing on Tamura? And what is going on down there?"

Kara and Zeth exchanged awkward glances, expecting the other to do the talking. Katan turned to face them,"No need to be shy, your both allowed to speak."

Zeth stuck his hands in his pockets,"Kara and I are both security officers for Shiritoku Mining Corporation. Mining isn't a very fun occupation, and it doesn't pay well, so the majority of workers have... had a criminal record. Shiritoku also maintains a security force, almost like a military base, to keep order and put down riots."

"So you are warriors?"

Zeth shrugged,"We certainly know how to fight, but we aren't professional warriors, like clones or Mandalorians."

Katan smiled in his helmet. He was surprised they couldn't tell the difference between Mandalorian armor and Clone armor. Still, he made a mental note that they weren't your average pushover civilians,"What about the Twi'lek?"

Lua smiled shyly,"I was the assistant to.." she paused, and sadly looked at her feet.

Kara finished her thought,"Her boss died a few hours ago. She was the secretary for director Ostrell."

Katan nodded,"I still don't understand what is going on down there."

"Let's get up to the bridge, and we'll explain. Suffice it to say, its pretty bad."

Bo'dar motioned to the super commandos, and pressed a button on a door. An elevator opened,"Zeth, Kara, you come with me." He pointed to Sa'tor and Imis,"You two are with me. The rest of you, take the next lift." He stepped inside, followed by the other four. The door closed.

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution"_

 _21:21 Hours_

De'var leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms. He still didn't understand why they were pretending to be Republic Clones. He would have prefered to go with the admiral, rather then Ta'bar and a secretary.

 _At least I get to be intimidating._ He started to rehearse what he would say to Lua in the elevator.

He spoke over his intercom to Ta'bar, so no one else could overhear,"Hey, should we give the Tw'lek a proper Mandalorian greeting?"

Ta'bar replied,"You've got to be kidding me, brother. She's hot!"

De'var felt a strange sense of disappointment,"Remember who you are, your a Mandalorian, of the clan Vizla. Your wife should be part of the brotherhood."

"That doesn't mean a guy can't dream."

"So, your going to wimp out?"

"If you mean scare the daylights out of her, no."

De'var grumbled quietly. The door to the elevator opened, and the three stepped in.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Floor 126  
_

 _06:24 Hours_

Jedi Master Shaak Ti's eyes popped open. The Council was going to meet at 08:00, meaning she still had more than an hour and a half to kill. She rolled out of bed, and put a simple tunic on. Her jedi robes were sitting at the foot of her bed, but they were a little cumbersome to wear, and she certainly didn't need them to meditate. She sat down against the wall, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes. She kept turning the vision she had the previous night over in her mind. Was it all a bad dream? Was the force trying to warn her? And most importantly, should she tell the council?

At least she had time to think about it.

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, Bakura, Salis D'aar Spaceport_

 _02:56 Hours_

The stars cast an eerie glow on the entire Spaceport. The Flood had landed several hours ago and secured the facility, which was now the staging point for the invasion of Salis D'aar. Transports were constantly coming and going from the landing pad to Tamura, where the bulk of the flood forces still resided, buried deep in the ice.

Most of the combat forms immediately went to the front lines, but the flood was smart enough to leave a few in reserve to protect the facility, as well as search the premises for survivors and anything that could be of use.

Within the hangars of the field, several trading vessels with hyperdrives quietly sat, ready to leave at a moment's notice. The flood were actively trying to get past the security codes, so they could us the ships for inter-planetary travel.

Soon, the whole galaxy would feel the wrath of the flood.

* * *

 _Bakuran Senate, 3rd floor_

 _2:53 Hours_

"Right in there."

Varan nodded in acknowledgement to the girl, and jogged through the door. The office apparently belonged to a Senator named Baor Haron, as the plaque on the door implied. Inside was a office that resembled the Chancellor's. A large chair and a table sat on one side of the room, used for meeting with the Senator Haron. The other side of the room had been hastily turned into a makeshift armory: several tables had been set up, blaster rifles and a few scattershots lining the table. Against the wall, a shelving unit held pistols on top, with hundreds of cartridges on the bottom shelf. Across from the tables, several more powerful weapons leaned against the wall. Two sniper rifles quietly leaned against the wall, with several magazines. There were 4 light machine guns, and a single rocket launcher, with two extra rockets laying on the carpeted floor next to it.

Three soldiers stood by the entrance. They all turned to watch him, but didn't say anything. Varan walked by them, and picked up the launcher, as well as the two rockets.

One of the soldiers raised a hand,"Woah, mate, what do you need that for?"

"I'm going to take out the tank. If I don't, the building is coming down."

The soldiers exchanged glances,"How bad is it?"

Varan sighed,"They're knocking at our door. Our numbers are thinning pretty fast."

One of the soldiers pointed at his shoulder,"Looks like you've taken a beating yourself."

Varan felt a sudden jolt of pain. He had been so concentrated on the battle, he hadn't noticed his own wounds. He mumbled,"Its just a scratch."

He shook his head,"Lemme get that wound dressed before you leave." He pulled a bandage out of a pouch, and started wrapping it around his shoulder. Varan winced, And gripped the rocket's handle harder.

The soldier finished winding the bandage around his shoulder, and tied it off. He said,"That should keep you going for awhile. Now go take that tank out."

Varan nodded,"Wish me luck." He walked out of the room carrying the new equipment. The two civilians were waiting in the hallway, nervously shifting their weight between their legs. He handed his rifle to the young man, and the extra rockets to the girl.

Another blast from the tank hit the building, shaking the whole structure. Several pieces of roof fell down into the hallway. Varan said,"Ok, we have to move fast when we're out there. Keep your eyes peeled, and don't freeze under fire." He checked the safety on the launcher,"I need to know your names before we head out. I'm Varan Corlain."

The young man replied,"I'm Gage."

The girl said quietly,"Mara."

Varan nodded,"Okay, let's go." He lead them past the elevators toward the stairs.

Gage asked,"Why aren't we taking the elevator?"

"Because we'll be stuck if the power goes."

The group descended the stairway, grabbing the railing whenever the building shook. Eventually, they reached the ground floor, which was illuminated by a small red emergency light.

Suddenly, the wall was blown away by another blast from the tank. The impact knocked Varan off his feet, who landed hard on the ground. He rolled onto his back, and saw a gaping hole in the wall half a floor above them.

Even though it was dark, he could make out several silhouettes leaping through the opening onto the stairs above them. Varan yelled,"Heads up!" And drew his pistol, firing at the attackers.

Gage's leg was stuck under a large piece of rubble. He drew a thermal detonator from his pocket, and threw it into the crowd. It landed behind the combat forms, who growled at him, stumbling down the stairs at him. When it went off, the force incinerated several of the flood, and threw the others straight into the wall. The wave of heat warmed the room before dissipating into the air.

Varan heard the door open behind him, and turned so he could fire on the newcomers, if necessary. Instead of combat forms, however, he saw more defenders. They began frantically shooting the combat forms, downing several that had survived the explosion, then ran up to block the hole in the wall.

Varan stood, and ran over to Gage, lifting the rubble off his leg. He asked,"Can you still walk?"

Gage shook his head. He put his arm around Varan's shoulders, and he lifted him up, his body acting like a crutch. Varan glanced around for Mara, and saw her standing by the door, waiting. He carefully helped the wounded man through the door.

Another defender was waiting on the other side of the door. He raised his rifle at them, then lowered it when he saw they were friends. Varan said,"Is there a triage?"

The soldier nodded,"In the Senate meeting room, through that door."

"Is the line holding?"

He nodded,"Barely. If that tank doesn't bring the building down on us, we might have a fighting chance."

Varan passed Gage off onto him,"I'm going to go take that tank out. Take care of this guy, will you?"

He nodded, and took Varan's position. Before Gage disappeared, he said,"Good luck man."

Varan replied,"Stay safe, my friend." He motioned for Mara to follow him, and they ran down the hallway.

Another blast from the tank hit the building, shaking the structure to its core. The roof behind them caved in, sending a cloud of dust in all directions. Varan himself was knocked off his feet, sliding across the floor.

The next thing he knew, Mara was kneeling over him,"Are you ok?"

He stood up,"Yeah, let's keep moving."

They ran down the hallway to the entrance.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, High Council Meeting Room_

 _07:58 Hours_

Shaak Ti quietly entered the Council room. While several Jedi Masters, including master Yoda and master Windu were present, the majority of seats were empty, a sharp reminder that the republic was still at war. She bowed her head respectfully to Yoda and Windu. Yoda smiled, and raised a three-finger hand in greeting. Mace Windu's expression didn't change, he simply nodded at her, meaning more bad news. It was almost always bad news these days.

She took her seat and waited for the council to begin. At precisely 08:00, holograms of the other council members filled the empty seats. All, that is, except one. the Jedi Masters turned as one to face the empty seat, expecting the hologram of Kit Fisto to appear any moment.

After a minute of waiting, Windu crossed his arms,"Master Fisto is currently fighting on Rhen Var. If he is not present within two minutes, we will assume he is unavailable and begin the meeting."

Shaak Ti and Plo Koon exchanged glances. It was very rare that a council member would miss a meeting, even if they were fighting a campaign. Meaning he was either ignoring the council (which he would never do), actively fighting, or dead. Ti hoped he would be ok.

Windu waited awhile longer, then said,"Ok, masters, its time to begin. I hope master Fisto will be ok." He motioned at the empty chair,"We have a number of things to discuss, and Master Yoda and I have decided to begin with the most urgent. Taris is under siege as we speak."

The masters let off a collective sigh. Another planet many would have to die for to protect. Ki-Adi-Mundi's hologram said,"What kind of defense force is posted on the planet?"

Windu replied,"A small detachment from the 10th, as well as a gaggle of armed civilians. But they are outnumbered, and desperately outgunned. We need to send a relief force to the planet." He stared at Obi-Wan.

Kenobi smiled,"Are you saying that I have been chosen?"

"Actually, Anakin Skywalker will be sent to the system. We also plan on sending Ashoka Tano, if you think she is ready."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips,"I'm sure she will be happy to volunteer."

Windu's face showed some curiousity,"You appear unsure, Master Kenobi."

He shrugged,"Perhaps. I haven't been around Ashoka very much recently."

Windu turned to Plo Koon,"And you, Master Koon? You know her well, what do you think?"

Koon steepled his fingers,"I have not had the pleasure of speaking with little 'Soka for quite some time. Master Kenobi would know better."

Yoda said,"Your call, it is, Master Kenobi."

He thought for a second,"I think its safe. It might do the two some good."

Agen Kolar joined the discussion,"Then its settled. I also would like to report that the campaign on Boz Pity is going smoothly. The Separatist threat will soon be eliminated."

Windu nodded,"excellent work, master. Perhaps-" The hologram of Kit Fisto appeared. He wasn't wearing the long, flowing robes the jedi generally wore for the meetings, simply a tunic much like Obi-Wan's. His right arm was bandaged, a large portion stained with blood.

Mace Windu allowed a rare smile to cross his face,"Welcome master Fisto, its good to see you."

Fisto flashed his signature grin,"My apologies, masters, for my absence. The Separatists have launched a counter-attack on our forward operating base, and it isn't going well. I may not be able to stay the entire time." Fisto had the amazing ability to smile even in the worst of situations. While it didn't always mean he was happy, his bubbly personality was enough to warm the room.

Yoda banged his stick on the ground,"Briefly, we shall go over the major points of discussion. Just finished, master Windu did, inform the council of the invasion of Taris."

Fisto's smile faded, and he nodded,"Is that all I missed?"

Windu replied,"Correct. I was just about to cover our next point of discussion." He shifted in his seat,"The Senate has informed the that the Bakuran system is under siege."

Plo Koon asked,"The Separatists?"

"The Bakuran government was rather vague, but from the wording of the message, no." Surprise registered on the face of several council members. Windu continued,"They are apparently under attack by some enemy they have never encountered before. Bakura isn't closely tied to the republic, and it is technically in the wild space, so there is only so much we can do. Any suggestions on how we handle this?"

Ki-Adi-Mundi said,"Because of Bakura's position in this war, I suggest we maintain neutrality and refrain from sending help."

Shaak Ti replied,"What if they need help?"

Mundi turned to face her,"Master Ti, every conflict we get involved weakens us, and costs the republic precious lives."

"I thought you cared little for the Clones?"

Mundi seemed a little defensive,"They may be somewhat dispensable, but I don't take joy in their deaths."

Stass Allie's hologram raised a hand,"Masters, now is probably not the time to debate the clones' welfare. I say we should come to the aid of Bakura."

Yoda said,"Break our neutrality, we cannot. Legal justification, we need to do this."

Koon added,"Still, if there is a new threat to the galaxy, we need to know about it."

"True, Master Koon. But risk lives for a neutral planet, are we prepared to do?"

The Council sat in silence for a moment, contemplating what to do. It was Mace Windu who broke the silence,"If there is nothing anyone else has to add to discussion, I say it is time to put this to vote."

Shaak Ti felt her stomach drop. This sounded a lot like her force vision, but she still wasn't sure whether she should share it or not. She felt a force should be sent to aid Bakura, and face this new enemy, but how sure could she be the rest of the council would vote her way?

She said quietly,"I believe I have something that could be of interest to the rest of the council regarding the Bakura issue."

All eyes turned to her. She trusted all of these jedi with her life, why was it so hard to share her visions with them? Windu said,"Speak, Master Ti, we are listening.

And so she did. For the next few minutes, Shaak Ti explained, in detail, what she had seen. The council grew silent as she mentioned how the attackers seemed as if they were once clones, and how she saw Darth Maul.

When she finally finished, the room was deathly silent. Were it not for the hum of the holograms, or the faint sound of shooting from Fisto's hologram, you could hear a pin drop in the room.

Finally, Yoda said,"Disturbing, this is Master Ti. But misleading, visions can be. Has anyone else, these visions had?"

None of the other council members said anything. Ti said,"It is possible it was all a bad dream. It just feels like very good timing, regarding the current turn of events."

Windu said,"I do not know if what you saw is related to the current issue. I don't think we will know until we investigate. That being said, the first step is to investigate the issue, and see if there is something in the Bakura System we need to know about. I vote we send a small battlegroup to Bakura, and relieve the planet."

Plo Koon's voice echoed through the room,"I, too, vote we investigate."

"Me too."

"I, too, feel we should send relief."

"Agree, I do."

Eventually, it became clear the majority wanted to help. Windu said,"Then its settled, who should we send?"

Stass Allie answered,"Luminara Unduli is currently with me on Malastare. The Separatist threat is controlled on the system, we are simply doing clean up. Perhaps we should send her and the 41st?"

Windu nodded in agreement,"Does anyone have a problem with this?"

Nothing."Then its settled. Master Allie, inform master Unduli that she is to depart from Malastare, and set course to relieve Bakura. She should take a Venator, as well as two Acclamators." He paused,"All in favor, say I."

A resounding,"Aye" flooded the room.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Floor 102_

 _10:32 Hours_

"Pack your bags. You two are headed to Taris tonight."

Obi-Wan sat across a table with Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice, Ashoka Tano. Both of the younger jedi seemed to become animated when they heard they were going on a operation.

Anakin said happily,"It'll be like old times, Snips. This is our chance to get back in it!"

Ashoka smiled,"Aren't you afraid I'll show you up?"

"Actually, I'm surprised you don't want to stay home, medita-"

"Okay! I won't say anything!"

Obi-Wan concealed a grin. He had always enjoyed their company, listening to Anakin meet his match had always been Kenobi's dream. Now, he got to see it every day.

Ashoka clasped her hands together, and laid them on the table,"Master Kenobi, how are things in the council right now?"

Kenobi felt like it was a strange question, but decided not to ask,"Things are fine, Ashoka. Master Fisto was actually late because of fighting on Rhen Var."

Anakin asked,"But he's ok, right?"

Kenobi nodded,"Yes, he is. Master Kolar is turning the tide on Boz Pity, Stass Allie is cleaning up on Malastare, Luminara Unduli is headed for Bakura-"

"Bakura? Isn't Bakura a neutral system?"

Kenobi shook his head,"They are under assault." He leaned in a little closer,"The Senate received a message stating Bakura was under siege by a enemy they have never encountered before. Master Ti also shared a dream she had, which may be related to-"

Ashoka's eyes widened,"A dream? What did she see?"

Kenobi dropped his brows,"I don't know if she wants me sharing it with everybody.."

"No, please master. I need to know."

Kenobi crossed his arms,"I don't think I understand." The two stared at each other, but it was clear Ashoka was determined to win. Kenobi finally sighed, and explained what Shaak Ti had seen in detail.

Ashoka grew deathly quiet as she listened to him. When he was done speaking, she said,"Master, tell Luminara she must be careful. Do not underestimate this new threat."

The two older jedi gave her a puzzled look. What did she mean? Anakin said,"Is there something you need to tell us, Ashoka?"

She shook her head,"Not right now. Just make sure master Unduli is careful."

Kenobi replied,"Ok, I will. And you too, both of you, on Taris. Its pretty bad over there."

Anakin added,"Yeah, I hear its one large, polluted city. More so than Coruscant."

"Right. I wish you both the best of luck. Captain Rex and the 501st will accompany you."

* * *

 _Bakuran Senate, Salis D'aar, Bakura_

 _03:01 Hours_

Varan skidded to a stop as the entrance they came through not 15 minutes ago came into view. The 3 floors above the reception desk had collapsed, leaving a heap of rubble and fire in the way. Several Bakurans were hiding behind larger pieces, firing at the swarm of flood trying to breach the building.

He looked around him, and saw a door to his right. Motioning for Mara to follow him, Varan opened the door, and slipped inside. As he had expected, the glass had been shot out, providing a quick entrance and exit between the Senate and the concrete patio outside. Several Bakuran soldiers were right outside the window, huddling behind pieces of rubble, taking potshots at the flood attackers.

He ran over to the window, and climbed out. Even though it was dark, he could see the tank in the distance, charging its cannon for another shot. Varan stepped over a dead body of a civilian, and found the edge of the patio. It was about a 20 feet drop into the bushes below, but it was also the safest way.

He turned to Mara,"Ok, I don't know how many rockets it takes to destroy that tank, so we are going to have to get closer." Another blast from the tank hit the building, knocking Mara off her feet, and forcing Varan to grab onto a pillar for support. He continued,"Follow my movements, and stay in the shadows. Watch my back, and be ready to hand me another rocket after I fire. Understood?"

She replied,"Yes sir. I'll follow you."

Varan patted her on the shoulder,"Be strong, this could get nasty fast."

She nodded knowingly. Varan turned, and leapt off the edge, landing in the prickly bushes below. As much as he hated landing on them, he knew they helped break his fall. It wouldn't do him much good if he broke an ankle jumping off a building.

He didn't hear her land next to him, only the roar of shooting, screaming, and explosions. Varan had been in minor skirmishes before with pirates, but this was a completely new deal to him. But the civilians, the militia, if you will, were looking to him for leadership. So, he had put on the persona of the brave warrior, leading the defense against their horrific assailant.

Deep down, though, he was scared.

Varan jumped when Mara stood up next to him. Feeling slightly paranoid, he observed his surroundings. He spotted the tank about 75 meters from them. Close enough to fire a rocket, but he had never fired one before, and didn't want to miss. But to get closer, they had to get across about 20 meters of open sidewalk, and flood combat forms were everywhere. It would be near impossible to get close to the tank.

Suddenly, he felt Mara pull him down to the ground. Before he could react, he saw two combat forms jump over the bushes they were hiding in, bypassing the stairs and flanking the already-outnumbered defenders.

After a moment, he crouched, and motioned for her to do the same. The two slipped out of the bushes, laid down on the sidewalk as flat as they could be, and ever so slowly crossed the walk. Whenever a combat form would get close, they would freeze, as if they were dead. But Varan always had a firm grip on his blaster, should they try to take his weapon, or if a infection form started approaching them.

Somehow, after the longest 10 minutes of his life, they made it across. Varan rose to a crouch, and stepped in another of those stupid pools of water. It was only a few inches deep, but more then enough to make him plenty wet. He quickly waded across, and found himself in another row of bushes.

At this point, the tank was only about 50 meters in front of them. He could see several speeders had been parked around the behemoth, creating a perimeter around it. Several dozen combat forms surrounded it, ready to protect the vehicle from assault.

Varan knew this wasn't likely to end well. He motioned Mara over, and yelled over the noise,"Mara, as soon as we fire off those rockets-" The tank fired again, lighting up the air in blue,"When we destroy that tank, get ready to run as fast as you can back to the building. If it takes more then one round, hand be another rocket, and protect me long enough to fire again. Understand?"

"But what about all those things surrounding the tank?"

He shook his head,"Just shoot them as fast as you can. Hopefully, we can catch them off guard, and they won't see where the shot came from." He put the rocket over his good shoulder, unaccustomed to the extra weight. He found the sights, and placed it straight at the base of the turret. He breathed a prayer, then fired.

The rocket's recoil sent the barrel up about 45 degrees, but the rocket itself was already out of the tube. A blue ball flew straight at the tank, and smashed into the turret. The explosion blew it off, and sent several flood flying off their feet. Varan smiled. The tank was still operational, but there was no way it could continue to bombard their position. Mission success.

Now, they had to get back safely. Varan laid down on the ground, with Mara following suit. Within seconds, the area around them came alive as the flood searched for them.

He glanced over his shoulder, and saw more then a dozen flood between them and the Senate. It would take a miracle to get back in one piece. He pulled out his monocular, scanning in all directions for a route of escape. The clearest path lead away from the Senate, across the street into the back alleyways. Varan knew the Flood controlled that part of the city, fighting in the dark alleyways would be like a real life nightmare.

Mara tapped him on the shoulder,"Where do we go now?"

"The path behind us is blocked. The only way-" He remembered the radio on his belt. The flood could easily have captured a radio or two, meaning the net wouldn't be secure, but it was his best chance at calling for help.

He grabbed it, and depressed the talk button,"Condor 6 this is Alpha 2, come in Condor 6!"

For a moment, there was nothing but static. Eventually, a voice came across the net,"Alpha 2, this is... I'm just a civilian. Condor 6 is dead."

Varan winced,"You are now Echo 5. Echo 5, find one of the officers, and tell them I need some cover if I'm going to get back to the Senate in one piece."

"Where are you?"

"This channel may not be secure. Tell him to get his men in position, then I'll tell them and make a run for it."

"Roger, Alpha 2. I'll be back in a minute."

He laid the radio between him and Mara. She was gripping her rifle like it was a life preserver. Varan said,"Help is on the way. Be ready to run on my mark."

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution"_

 _21:30 Hours_

"Its beautiful!"

Admiral Bo'dar was on the bridge with his,"guests" While he was eager to hear about the unknown enemy, the Mandalorian knew patience would pay off. And right now, Kara and Zeth were enamored with the view of the stars from the bridge.

He glanced down at a technician tapping on a computer below him. Katan didn't know his name, but he could tell the admiration the newcomers held for the ship wasn't shared by much of the crew.

Bo'dar cleared his throat, prompting the two security guards to turn and face him."Please, sit down. I need to know exactly what happened."

The two sat down as told, but they were still focused on all the different parts of the bridge. Bo'dar said,"I can give you a tour when we are done. Now please, explain what is happening."

Zeth replied,"It all started a few hours ago. Shiritoku mining sends miners in shifts, but one shift failed to come back up..."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _16:21 Hours_

Admiral Wullf Yularen gazed out the bridge's window at the fleet amassing. The Republic had decided to go all in, assembling a fleet of 6 Venators, 8 Acclamators, and a handful of corvettes assembled over Coruscant, ready to relieve the Republic forces on Taris.

"Sir, Generals Skywalker and Tano have landed in Hangar 3." Yularen turned to face the clone trooper, nicknamed,"Drake" He was identical to all the other clones in terms of genetics, but he wore armor indicating he was a sergeant.

"Thank you, trooper. Tell Skywalker and Tano to meet me here. We'll set course for Taris as soon as the Mediator arrives."

The _Mediator_ was the lone Acclamator that had yet to arrive. It had just finished repairs while orbiting Kuat a few hours ago, and immediately left for Coruscant. Yularen expected it to arrive any moment.

Drake saluted,"Yes sir!" And left the room.

Admiral Yularen sighed. He respected Skylwalker, but he felt like he was to old for some of the antics the jedi would pull. Although he suspected Anakin was the cause of his hair turning grey early, he still respected him greatly.

He walked over to the windows, hands clasped behind himself, watching the fleet of warships come together.

* * *

 _Bakuran Senate, Bakura_

 _03:15 Hours_

The Flood felt as if the siege on the Senate was going well. Despite the fact their numbers on the frontline were thinning, it was expected. They still had several tricks up their sleeve.

Loosing the tank, however, was not expected. The combat forms immediately started searching the grounds in unison, while their comrades continued trying to breach the door. Most of the main entrance had caved in, so the flood were using back doors, as well as the gaping holes in the wall the tank had produced, to gain entry.

However, they missed the small group of soldiers amassing on the front patio of the Senate. They had taken the Sniper Rifles and LMG's from the armory, and were preparing to lay down suppressive fire on the flood. The call for help had come right after the tank went down, and they wanted to get their guys back safe.

"30 Seconds, men." An officer called out. The Sniper rifles were equipped with thermal scopes, which allowed them to spot the two hiding in the bushes, about 30 meters away.

This wasn't going to be so bad after all. The Bakurans smiled at the thought that they were about to get a little revenge.

* * *

 _Bakuran Senate grounds,_

 _03:15 Hours_

A hail of laserfire lit up the night all around him. Varan smiled as several of the nearest combat forms fell to the ground, bodies smoldering from the laser burns.

He slapped Mara on the shoulder,"GO!" Leaping from his hiding spot, he ran like mad toward the Senate. It seemed as if any flood that got close to him was quickly shot down by his allies. He'd have to buy them a beer when this was all over.

He leapt over the bushes, and landed in that stupid pool again. He lost his balance, and fell down once again with a tremendous splash. Mara leapt across the bushes, clearing the pool by several feet.

 _I need to lose weight_ , he thought. Varan was in good shape, but at 6'2, 210, he wasn't light on his feet by any stretch. He clambered out of the water, and ran back to safety. When he got there, he saw another soldier pull Mara up with them. He then leaned over the edge, offering his hand again. Varan took it.

He heard a sickening sizzle, and felt the man's grip loosen. The other soldier had a large hole in his neck. He fell back down on top of him.

Varan checked for a pulse. Nothing. He pushed the body off his, and grabbed the hand of another soldier. The man lifted him far enough for Varan to grab onto the side and pull himself up.

Once he was up, he rolled behind a pillar, leaving the launcher on the ground with the group. The pain in his shoulder was intense, but not crippling.

One of the soldiers knelt down next to him,"You alright?"

"Yeah, I got hit in the shoulder, but I'll live."

The man pointed to the disabled tank,"You just made our lives a whole lot easier. Get inside to the triage, and see if they can patch you up any more."

Varan gingerly stood up. The man next to him fired at the flood, who seemed to have abandoned their old tactics for firing from cover. Meaning their accuracy had improved. Despite their increased physical abilities, the flood had lost a considerable amount of coordination, meaning tasks like shooting were a lot harder.

He motioned for Mara to follow him. He climbed through the shattered window, and started jogging toward the Senate Floor. The hallway was a little challenging to navigate, but he eventually found his way into the large room.

He had always been awed at the size of the room, rising around 40 stories, the walls lined to the roof with circular platforms the Senators used when in session. On the ground, several cots had been set up, as well as crates full of medical equipment. The occupants were rushing around performing various tasks, the fear on their face evident.

Varan noted,"Were it not for the fact we were in a warzone, this place would be pretty."

Mara didn't respond. When he looked at her, he could see the shock on her face. He felt a wave of pity for her. No teenager should have to see what she had, but fate had decided otherwise.

Mara pointed,"There's Gage." He saw him on the other side of the room, laying quietly on the cot,"We should check on him."

Before he could respond, the power went out, plunging the room into darkness. The emergency generator appeared to be disabled, so the soldiers pulled out several emergency lights, casting a spooky green glow on the room.

Varan pulled out his monocular, offering it to Mara,"Want to take a look?"

She nodded, and took the device from him. She brushed a hair out of the way, and put the device to her eye. He could make her shape out, scanning the whole room,"This is pretty cool! How far does it go?"

He pointed to the roof,"Take a look."

She turned the monocular to the ceiling, and froze. Mara dropped the monocular, the expensive devise hitting the ground.

Varan picked it up,"Hey! Be more-" She was still watching the roof. He put the Monocular to his eye, and looked up.

Somehow, the flood had landed a huge force on the roof of the Senate undetected. At the top levels of the Senate room, he saw hundreds of combat forms massing on the circular platforms.

They all leapt down in unison.

* * *

 **Whew! That really did feel long! The Republic shall soon know of the flood's existence, provided any survivors make it back :)  
**

 **Please, leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Call to Arms

**I present to you another large chapter, bigger then chapter 6, at over 7,500 words. Things are really starting to heat up.  
**

 **You will notice that I now have,"Senate Time" listed for every entry. Senate time is the time zone the galactic Senate is in, I simply don't have a better name for it.**

 **Thank you for all of the support! We are now well over 2,500 views, and 1,000 visitors :)  
**

* * *

 _Malastare Orbit, Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"  
_

 _16:21 Hours, Senate Time, 21:32 Local Time_

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli stood on the bridge of her capital ship, the _Peacemaker,_ overlooking the planet of Malastare. She was sent here nearly a month ago when jedi master Stass Allie failed to liberate the planet. But even with their combined forces, it took a long time for the Republic to secure the stubborn system. Luminara had seen many good soldiers die, which made leaving Malastare feel as if she was leaving those dead heroes behind.

She shook the thoughts from her mind. The clones had fought with honor, and those who died no longer existed, as far as she was aware. It wasn't as if she was leaving them to die by themselves.

What she was leaving behind was Jedi master Stass Allie, as well as the branch of the 91st that had been deployed to the system. She had grown close to both the clones and their jedi general in their time deployed, the two jedi owed their lives to each other. Unfortunately duty called elsewhere, and the liberation of Malastare was all but over.

 _Liberation, indeed. The majority of Dugs supported the CIS. We were the invaders, to an extent._

"Sir, we are ready to leave for Bakura."

She nodded at the clone commander, known as Gree. Gree was the clone commander for the 41st legion, the greatest soldiers she had ever seen, next to the 501st. Except for a brief leave Luminara took when her apprentice bombed the jedi temple, the two had spent the entire war together, and had become like brother and sister. She had no doubt Gree would give his life for her any day.

But still, she wanted to make sure master Allie had the situation under control, and say goodbye to her friend. She said,"Tell the captains of the _Conviction_ and _Nova_ we will jump at exactly 16:30 Senate time."

Gree gave a crisp salute,"Yes sir." And marched over to a comms computer. Generally, these things would be taken care of by an admiral, but Admiral Bastor was no longer with them. He landed on Malastare's capital 3 days ago to meet with Stass Allie and Luminara to discuss the liberation effort. As they were walking through a city park, however, a Dug guerilla nailed the admiral with a high powered sniper rifle. Before the two jedi and the clones could locate him, however, the assassin disappeared as stealthily as he came.

Admiral Bastor's death had weighed heavily on Luminara. After Bariss' betrayal, she went through a period of depression, considering herself a failure and a disgrace to the order. Not sensing the danger they were in only helped to solidify that feeling. Luminara was still recovering from Barriss' betrayal, but despite the progress she had made, Bastor's death put her back to square one.

If her past failures had done nothing else, it had driven her to protect her comrades to the best of her ability. She was determined to fulfill her duty and never fail again.

The hologram flickered to life, revealing the image of Stass Allie. The Tholothian Jedi bowed, prompting Luminara to do the same. Allie was a member of the jedi council, meaning she didn't have to show such respect to her, but the bond they shared made this departure a little more personal then a simple after action report.

Luminara spoke first,"Master Allie, is there anything else I can do for you before I depart for Bakura?"

Allie shook her head,"I have everything under control, master Unduli. All that remains is the cleanup."

"The 91st are very capable, are they not?"

Allie smiled proudly,"Indeed."

"And do you know where you will be deployed next?"

She shrugged,"I don't know for sure, wherever the council decides."

The Mirialan jedi nodded,"I have heard you may be headed for Saleucami."

"Nothing is official yet, but I have heard the same thing."

Unduli closed her eyes sadly,"I wish you the best of luck then, my friend."

Allie frowned. She knew her enough to understand why she seemed sad,"Don't dwell on admiral Bastor's death. It won't lead you anywhere good."

"I know, I just wished I hadn't failed him."

"You didn't, master Unduli. If any blame should be placed on someone, its me. I'm the senior jedi, I should have been more aware."

"But I knew him better. I should have been able to sense his impending demise."

Allie shook her head,"I don't see how that would make a difference."

She waited a moment to reply,"Nevertheless, I shall never be the jedi you are right now."

Allie spoke soothingly,"Luminara, you can't control what happens in life. All you can do is control how you react. You musn't let the past control the future." She glanced over her shoulder. Luminara could hear a voice on the other side, beckoning Allie away. She said,"It has been an honor serving with you, my friend. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you too, Stass Allie." And like that, the hologram disappeared. _Stay safe, Stass,_ she thought silently.

Luminara turned, and saw several clones had gathered to watch the exchange. Feeling a little embarrassed the clones had overheard her discussing her own ghosts with another master.

Allie was right, you can't control the past, but it shouldn't control the future. She put her hands together, and said with a hint of command in her voice,""Its time to leave, gentlemen. Spark, set course for Bakura."

Clone Spark replied,"Yes sir!" And typed a few commands into his computer.

Soon, the three ships were off to defeat whatever it was that was threatening the peace at Bakura.

* * *

 _Bakuran Senate, Bakura  
_

 _03:02 Hours Salis D'aar time, 08:23 Senate time_

Varan was astonished by how clever this enemy was. He hadn't the slightest clue how they managed to get hundreds of combat forms on the roof, let alone undetected!

 _The mining vessels! That's what they were for!_ He mentally kicked himself for not making the connection earlier.

The figures leaping down on the unsuspecting triage were enough to snap Varan back to reality. He yelled,"Heads up!" But the noise simply drowned him out.

So, he did the one thing that was bound to draw attention to their assailants: He fired.

The sudden burst of red lasers caught the attention of the defenders, who looked up in time to see nothing but darkness. Still, several soldiers raised their weapons.

Just in time to fire a round before the first wave of combat forms hit the ground. Immediately, the Senate floor was plunged into the chaos of war once again. Grown men screamed, the defenders fired wildly at anything that moved, the injured on cots called desperately for help from their comrades. The flood truly knew how to cause as much disorder as possible, and turn it into fear. And fear was one of their greatest advantages.

Varan shook Mara's arm, waking her up from her trance-like state,"We have to go! The Senate is lost!"

She stood there for a moment, then raised her blaster and fired at the flood. Varan made a break for the door, and she followed. Thankfully, she was a very good runner for a teenage girl, she had little trouble keeping up.

He barreled into the dark hallway. Several guys were using lights for illumination, but they had yet to realize they had been flanked. Varan yelled to a group of confused defenders,"We have to get out of here! The Senate is lost!" The sound of screaming from the Senate floor added emphasis to his point.

The Bakurans seemed to take heed, and followed him toward the nearest exit.

He didn't want to abandon the others, but fighting such a overwhelming force was suicide. The only thing he could do is get a group of survivors out.

 _What would it take to stop this flood? If the Republic doesn't eliminate the threat soon, they never would._ He didn't want to think about the possibility that the entire galaxy could fall. He kept repeating in his mind, _we will stop this, we will stop this, we will stop this._

He dived through a doorway into another office, the others doing the same. The glass windows had been blown out, so Varan climbed through the window to the outside.

What he hadn't counted on was a 30 foot drop.

He bent his knees as he fell, and rolled when he hit the ground to reduce the impact. He heard the others leap out of the window. Varan scanned the area around them for any combat forms. Nothing so far.

Someone behind him cried out in pain, prompting him to turn around. One man had landed poorly, and sprained his ankle on impact. Another landed on his knee, and was unable to stand up. Mara, as well as the other 4 soldiers, didn't seem to be injured.

Varan knelt down beside the man with the injured knee,"Can you walk?"

The man, who appeared to be a civilian, shook his head,"I'm gonna need some help."

The one with the sprained ankle said,"Yeah, me too."

Varan stood, and examined the four healthy men. Two wore the same uniform he did, while the other two looked like civilians. He pointed to the civilians,"You two, help the wounded to their feet. We need to get out of here." He pointed at the soldiers,"Set up a perimeter, and watch for ambushes."

They nodded, and knelt down about 10 feet apart, watching different directions for any signs of assailants. Mara walked up to him,"Where are we going now?"

Varan pulled out his monocular, and scanned the streets in the distance. The flood seemed to be coming out of the woodwork from the west, but the east seemed to be mostly clean. He pointed that direction,"I have an idea, but we need to get there before-" He paused, unsure of what to call the flood,"We just need to outrun the infection."

She replied urgently,"Sir, I have family in the west side of town, can't we go get them?"

He felt a pang of sadness on her behalf. Varan put a hand on her shoulder,"Mara, the west side has been overrun. It would be suicide to try and save them now." Her lip started to quiver,"Your family is probably dead already, but they would want you to live, to get away. The east side is the only route of escape we have."

Mara wiped a tear from her eye, and turned to face the west side. Even though it was relatively dark, she could hear the sound of flood shrieking. She said,"When are we going to stop it?"

The soldiers glanced over their shoulders at Varan. Everybody had been wondering the same thing. Varan wondered if they would be able to stop this. He said,"We're headed for Kalkuta military base, we can make a solid stand there. But before we do that, there is somewhere else we need to stop. Follow me, I'll take point."

Varan took the lead, heading in the direction of the east side of the city. The injured were using the two civilians like crutches, slowly moving in the middle. Mara was up at the front with Varan, while the two soldiers were at the back, making sure they didn't get flanked.

 _Dang. Our sides are unguarded._ If he had more men, he would post them to their sides, but these would have to make due. They tried to stick to the shadows, and managed to make it to the street without being spotted by the packs of flood headed for the Senate. The sounds of fighting echoed from the building.

He pointed down the street, and lead the group of survivors toward safety.

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution"_

 _22:04 Keldabe Time, 03:05 Salis D'aar Time, 8:25 Senate Time_

A thick air of tension hung over the bridge of the _Retribution._ Everything the two security guards were saying made it sound like a worse-case scenario. Admiral Bo'dar periodically asked questions, hoping to find a weakness in this _flood_. The answers he received were not in any way comforting.

"You've got to contact the rest of the republic. This has to be stopped at Bakura, or it may never stop!"

Bo'dar sat in a large chair, legs crossed, contemplating the situation. He said,"Zeth, Kara, you two, and your friend, are welcome with us. Thank you for telling me all this. Now please, follow those two to your quarters."

Zeth and Kara stood, and bowed,"Thank you sir, and best of luck." They quietly walked over to the Mandalorians Bo'dar pointed to, and followed them off the bridge.

A group of supercommandos immediately approached him. Bo'dar stood, and decided to strike preemptively,"What can I do for you, Vode?"

"Sir, why are we pretending to be clones?"

Bo'dar replied,"Because they trusted us as republic. If we revealed that we were Mandalorians, they may not have been so receptive."

The warriors seemed unfazed by his answer, as if he hadn't even asked"What are you planning next, Admiral?"

Bo'dar walked over to the hologram projector,"I'm about to find out."

* * *

 _Keldabe, Mandalore, Capital Building_

 _22:06 Keldabe Time_

"My Lord, we have an incoming transmission from admiral Bo'dar."

Darth Maul stood from his throne, a slight twinge of annoyance evident on his face,"Alright, I'm coming." He followed Vapis through the building, toward the comms room. As they went, Maul asked,"Do you know what this is about?"

Vapis shook her head,"No, my lord. He simply says its urgent."

They entered the room with the hologram projector. Maul could already see the blue figure of Katan Bo'dar floating above the projector. He stepped into view, prompting Bo'dar to bow. Maul did not return the gesture, instead he impatiently crossed his arms,"What have you to report, admiral?"

Bo'dar stood again,"My lord, I just finished speaking with the two locals. Their claims were tall, but if half of what they said was true, we could be in deep trouble."

Maul narrowed his eyes,"Explain."

Bo'dar relayed everything Zeth and Kara had said to him. Maul listened intently, not uttering a word until Bo'dar was finished. Finally, the Mandalorian fell silent, waiting for Maul's response. The Sith said,"Those are tall claims, admiral. Do they have any proof?"

He shook his head,"No, sir. We have yet to meet these things."

"Stay in the system until you are sure of what we are up against. Do not send soldiers to the surface, wait for an opportunity, and strike."

Bo'dar nodded,"It will be done."

"Anything else, Bo'dar?"

The admiral shifted his weight,"Actually, yes. What should I do about the three locals?"

Maul thought for a second,"Keep them around. When you return, I would like to speak with them." He paused,"I take back what I said before, admiral. Use your own discretion, and find out what exactly is on Bakura."

Bo'dar bowed,"It will be done."

"Maul, over and out." The hologram faded, and Maul was left in the quiet of the room again.

 _By the Dark Side, what are we in for?_ The leader of the Shadow Collective silently pondered what he just heard.

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, Somewhere in the East district,  
_

 _03:24 Salis D'aar time, 08:45 Senate time_

Except for his group, the city streets of Salis D'aar were deserted. Varan had expected to find another line of defenders, but he found nothing but empty streets. The buildings on either side of the streets were dark, with nothing but the eerie glow of streetlamps illuminating the area. The silence was only broken by the quiet echo of fighting in the distance.

 _Where is everybody?_ Varan felt as if they were walking into an ambush. He glanced over his shoulder, and counted the figures behind him. Everybody was still accounted for.

He felt a tug on his shirt, and turned to face the girl walking alongside him. Mara said,"Varan, where are we going?"

He replied,"I had expected we would run into another group of defenders. Since that hasn't happened, we are heading straight for Rayola."

Rayola was the most popular radio station on Bakura. The company's headquarters was located in the east side, just a few blocks away from their current location. Still, Mara seemed to want some more clarification,"Why are we going to a radio station?"

"Because most Bakurans have no idea whats coming. We need to warn them, and call for more republic assist-"

She pointed down the street, and crouched down. Varan motioned for everyone else to do so, and pulled out his night vision again. In the distance, he could make out about a dozen figures, roaming around a boarded up shop. Although he couldn't be sure, they didn't look like they were hideously deformed, meaning they could be allies.

Varan motioned for his group to form a circle. They complied, quietly circling around him? Varan whispered,"There are several figures in the distance. While they don't look like they are hijacked, it would be foolish to just approach them."

One of the soldiers asked,"What are you thinking? We could down them before they knew what hit them."

He shook his head,"No, we need every man we can get. You two stay here. The civilians come with me. If we run into trouble, give us covering fire."

The defenders nodded, and found places to hide. Varan motioned for the men helping the wounded to follow him. They carefully approached the group, with Varan and Mara in the front, and the other four in the back.

When they were about 25 meters from them, Varan could tell they weren't soldiers. They seemed as if they were having a party. They had several crates stacked on top of each other to create pillars,, and built a fire in the middle. The strangers were laughing, as if they were on a friendly camping trip.

 _What the heck is going on?_ Varan wished he still had a rifle, but he left it back at the Senate. All he had for defense was his pistol.

Before He could give instructions to his crew, one of the injured civilians yelled,"Hey! We need some help!"

Varan swore under his breath as the strangers' heads shot up as one. They stood, and approached his group. Varan's bigmouth said,"Do you guys have any medical equipment? We've got wounded!"

As they got closer, Varan could tell they weren't soldiers, but weren't really civilians either. The group of strangers fanned out, and started to encircle his group.

 _Great._

One of the shadowy figures shined a light on them. He called out,"Is that so, mate? You got anything to pay for it?"

Another said,"Yeah, what are you up to here? Don't you know this is our turf? You don't just waltz across our street without a reason!"

Varan realized they were dealing with a gang. If he didn't defuse the situation, things could go downhill fast,"You guys realize what's going on, right?"

One of them responded,"Yeah, we sure do! No cops, free stuff everywhere, I don't care if the city is under attack, this-" The beam of light one of the thugs was holding froze on Mara.

Mara glanced around nervously, gripping her blaster tightly. She was still unsure of what was going on. The leader of the gang spoke,"What have we here?" Another walked up to Mara, and tried to grab her by the arm.

Mara pushed his hand away,"Get off! What's wrong with you?"

The thug replied,"Come on, it doesn't have to be that-"

Varan grabbed the punk, and put him in a chokehold. The stunned criminal was unable to react before he was firmly in Varan's grip. Varan aimed his blaster at one of the other criminals, and growled,"I am ordering you to back away, and I'll release your friend. Then we can go our separate ways."

"Ha! You will all be dead if we fight. Your heavily outnum-"

One of the criminals collapsed to the ground as a laser smacked into the back of his head. They all started shooting in a blind panic.

The man in his grip tried to elbow him in the stomach, landing a blow square on his chestplate. He howled in pain, then fell silent as his friends filled him with lasers, trying to shoot Varan. Varan continued to use his limp body as a shield, downing one of the criminals with a quick shot to the torso.

Several of the criminals shot at the men carrying the wounded militia. The panicked civilians fired back, but soon crumpled to the ground as the gang members landed several shots on their bodies. Varan felt a pulse of anger at their deaths, and shot another thug down.

The six or so remaining thugs seemed unaware that they were also getting shot at from behind. The two men he left for covering fire were doing a fine job taking down the criminals without being seen.

Varan suddenly took a round to his right forearm, causing him to lose his grip on his human shield. Despite the pain, he performed a roll, ending up behind the smoking remains of a speeder that had been parked on the side of the road. He waited a moment, then carefully peeked around the edge of the wreck at the battle field.

Mara had managed not to get shot by rolling on the other side of the speeder as soon as the shooting started. But now, the enraged criminals charged her like mad dogs, thinking she was the only one left. She pulled the trigger as fast as she could, downing the one closest to her, but she was then shot in her right arm, causing her to drop her blaster and cry out in pain.

Varan tried to squeeze off another round, only to be rewarded by a _click!_ He checked his cartridge. Empty. Varan ducked under his cover again, and tried to get another cartridge from a pouch on his waist. His right arm was completely unusable, however, making the process extremely difficult. He could hear the sound of screaming coming from the other side of the wreck. Then, several shots fired.

When finally got the gas cartridge into his weapon, he immediately leapt to his feet. There were only 3 thugs left. Two were firing at Varan's men, while the other was huddled over Mara. Varan wasn't a left handed shooter, so he used the hood of the speeder as a stand, and fired two quick rounds at the men shooting at his support. One round harmlessly smacked into the ground between them, but the second hit the dirtbag in the back of the head. He fell to the ground, his blaster clattering against the street.

The last two criminals met their sudden demise when the other two soldiers landed shots square on their torso, causing them to crumple to the ground. Varan hopped up from his position of cover, and started putting a round into the head of all the dead criminals, to make sure they were dead. The two defenders ran across the street to join them, and started doing the same.

As Varan moved with sickening precision, until he heard a sound, like someone was crying. He turned, and realized it was Mara. Varan left the rest of the corpses for his comrades to deal with, and ran over to her.

The thugs obviously hadn't treated her well. Her pants were ripped off, and her shirt was torn. Her face had obviously taken several blows, but her left arm was wrapped around her right, her hand over the place she had been shot.

Varan felt a wave of anger rise up in him, but suppressed it so he could concentrate. He knelt next to her and tried to move her arm off the wound, but she wouldn't budge. He said soothingly,"Mara, I need to take a look at that. If we don't get it patched up, you could bleed out."

She shook her head silently. Varan said a little more forcefully,"Come on, Mara, I need to stop the bleeding!"

She finally complied, and hung an arm around his neck, silently crying into his shoulder. Varan wasn't sure how to react, he had been trained how to treat wounds and stabilize patients, not comfort teenage girls who had nearly been assaulted and killed.

Varan heard the two soldiers behind him. They knelt down, each pulling a package of bandages out of a pouch,"We need to get both of you patched up fast." They shined a light on their injuries,"You could both bleed out or catch an infection if we don't."

Mara sniffed, and released Varan from her grip. The larger man rolled to the side, and leaned up against the dead speeder,"Get to work, guys."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _20:22 Senate Time_

"All men, to battle stations. We are leaving hyperspace in 30 seconds."

Admiral Wullf Yularen sat on the bridge of the _Resolute_ , running the plan through his mind one last time. The fleet didn't know what kind of Separatist force waited over Taris, but from what they heard, the Republic forces were losing badly, meaning they could be walking into a large space battle. Another fierce conflict which would cost the lives of many clones, he thought sadly. He just hoped it would bring freedom to the system again.

He ordered the fleet to drop out of hyperspace some 8,000 kilometers from the enemy vessels. While the distance would nullify his element of surprise, he didn't want to jump straight into a Separatist armada.

A clone trooper huddled over a computer called out,"Sir, leaving hyperspace in 5 seconds."

Yularen replied,"Alright, lets do this people!"

The _Resolute_ left hyperspace, allowing the view ahead of them to become clear. In the distance, Yularen could see the planet known as Taris.

Taris was once a planet full of plains and swamps, but had grown into a supercity like Coruscant. Almost all the land was covered by Metropolis, leaving only the sea and the occasional swamp as memorials to the planet's natural state. The pollution on Taris was some of worst in the galaxy, causing an array of cancers to befall many citizens. The 10th Sector army had been tasked with defending the planet, and so far, it had not went well at all.

Other than the obvious planet in front of them, Yularen could see the enemy fleet orbiting Taris. It appeared to be lead by a Lucrehulk-Class Battleship. The huge ship was shaped like a circle, making it stand out among the smaller, pointed frigates. Orbiting around the planet was 15 Munificent-class frigates, and 2 Recusant-class light destroyers. The Separatist ships began converging on the Lucrehulk.

Yularen, however, had 6 Venators, 8 Acclamators, and 4 smaller Corvettes. Meaning they both had 18 ships. Surprising, really, as the CIS usually outnumbered the Republic ships greatly. The Confederacy of Independent Systems had several member planets that manufactured ships, as well as wealthy banking clans that provided for the navy. The Republic did not have such resources to draw on.

But the clones were used to being outnumbered. Clone troopers could beat droids at the odds 10-1 rather easily, at least, on the surface. Space, however, was a little more of a toss-up. Yularen knew they had the advantage, but that battleship would make things interesting.

He turned to the clone posted at the sensors,"Scratch, keep scanning the system. The enemy force seems too... small."

"On it, sir!" The Clone continued working at his computer,"Nothing yet."

Yularen smiled. This would be a quick op if they really were fighting such odds. He walked over to the holo projector, and entered a command, ordering it to contact Anakin Skywalker's hologram.

Skywalker's figure appeared. From the noise, Yularen could tell he was in the hangar. He said,"General Skywalker, are the fighters prepped and ready to go?"

Anakin replied,"Yes, Admiral. Were ready to deploy at a moment's notice."

"And your apprentice?"

Ashoka Tano stepped into the picture,"Ready as I'll ever be, Admiral."

"Great, the enemy fleet is approaching." He paused,"When was the last time we weren't outnumbered at least 2 to 1 against the Separatists?"

Anakin frowned,"Its been awhile. Why?"

Yularen glanced out the window for a moment,"Just keep your eyes peeled. I've got a feeling something isn't right."

"Alright, we will. How goes the ground defensive?"

"Pretty poorly. I've received a distress signal from the 10th, they need help fast. The moment we secure orbit, we're sending the 501st down. May the force be with you, generals."

The two jedi replied,"May the force be with you too." The hologram faded.

"Sir! Enemy frigates closing in at one o'clock!"

Yularen nodded,"Thank you Scratch. Its time to show the clankers what happens when they mess with the 501st!"

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, somewhere in the East District,  
_

 _03:32 Salis D'aar Time, 08:53 Senate Time_

"Are the others?"

"They're dead, sir. Its just us now."

Varan closed his eyes,"I'm your rank, brothers. You don't have to call me sir."

The soldiers finished tying off a bandage,"As far as we're concerned, you've lead us this far, you call the shots, sir."

He nodded grudgingly. Considering someone who held the same rank as your superior was unconventional, but nothing about this war was conventional, really. Besides, he wasn't going to turn down their loyalty.

He turned his head to the right. Mara had been very quiet while the other soldier tended to her,"How are you holding up?"

She simply turned away.

Varan put a hand on her shoulder,"Mara, I'm sorry about what happened, but there isn't anything we can do about the past. But if we stay here, the infection will overtake us. We have to organize a resistance, and warn the galaxy before its to late."

Mara whispered,"How do you know it isn't too late already?"

He wondered the same thing. All he could do was hope,"If we give up, then we've already lost. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded quietly. The two soldiers helped them to their feet. While their legs were good, it was harder to stand without your arms.

Varan realized he didn't know the soldiers' names. As they helped him up, he asked,"What are your names?"

The shorter one helping him said,"I'm Mith. Mith Carn."

"Jimas Horain."

Varan said,"Alright guys, we need to get to Rayola broadcasting network. I'm going to broadcast a call to arms to the Bakuran people, then we will decide what to do next."

Jimas said,"You lead the way, sir. I'll take the flank. Can you still wield a pistol?"

He raised his pistol, pointing it in the air,"Yup. And you, Mara?"

She said quietly,"My left hand's fine."

Mith handed her his pistol. She took it from his grasp.

Varan said,"Alright, let's move quickly." He heard a flood shriek echo in the distance,"Come on!"

He set off at a jogging pace, prompting the others to follow his lead.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute" Prep Room_

 _20:24 Senate time_

"I'll bet you 20 credits I'll take out more clankers then you, Sergeant!"

"Your on, Dogma!"

Captain Rex smiled under his helmet. The bets and dares made by the clones in the 501st were usually forgotten after the battle, it was simply a way to get their minds off the fact their brothers were about to die. While Rex himself didn't take part in the festivities, he greatly enjoyed listening to his men argue about who's going to accomplish which feat in the coming firefight.

Rex checked the cartridges to his DC-17 blaster pistols. Both were full and ready to go. While he wasn't expecting to board an enemy vessel, he knew the fight to come on the surface would be pretty fierce. He wanted his equipment ready.

The voice of Sergeant Appo called out,"Captain, my squad's ready to go."

Rex nodded,"Good job, sergeant. We'll make the republic proud today."

Appo caressed his DC-15 affectionately,"I will sir. Lets make sure we get everyone back in one piece. _Vode An_?"

Rex nodded," _Vode An_."

Rex suddenly heard a beeping sound, coming from the corner of the room. He walked over, and found a holo projector. The captain smiled as he recognized it as Ashoka's,"Looks like general Tano forgot her messenger again."

Appo snorted,"Jedi, so unprofessional."

Rex spun to stare at him. While the two were good friends, they disagreed strongly about the Jedi Order. Rex considered them friends, almost brothers like the other clones. Appo simply saw them as generals leading his brothers to their deaths. While he was willing to fight with them, he wasn't particularly fond of the order.

Rex said,"Watch your mouth, brother. You owe Ashoka Tano your life, and you know it."

Appo waved a hand,"Yeah, but how many of our brothers has she lead to their deaths?"

Rex said,"That's war. As much as I hate to see them die, the Jedi have gotten us this far."

"Perhaps. General Tano is certainly better then most."

Rex walked toward the door,"I'll be back in a moment."

Rex went through the door, down the hallway, and entered the hangar. The clone pilots were doing final preps on the ARC-170's, and several more were rushing about performing tasks. Rex spotted Ashoka standing in a corner with Anakin, apparently discussing the battle.

Rex walked up to the two. Ashoka immediately noticed him, and ran to greet him,"Hey, Rex! What are you doing in here?"

He handed her hologram to her,"Take this."

Her face reflected her guilt,"Oh, I guess I forgot that. Please-"

"Forgot, what, Snips?"

Ashoka stuttered,"Rex simply, well, I-"

Rex jumped in to help,"She forgot her extra ration bars. They were in the armory."

Anakin replied matter-of-factly,"We probably won't need them, but thank you Rex."

Ashoka gave him a grateful look. Rex smiled under his helmet,"Good luck out there sir."

He replied,"You two, Captain."

Rex walked out of the busy hangar again. Ashoka waited until Anakin lost interest and left, then turned on her hologram. A message from Aayla Secura. The blue image of the Twi'lek jedi appeared,"Ashoka, the jedi council will be deploying me to the planet of Felucia with the 327th. While I am happy to fulfill my duty, you know as well as I do that Felucia is just short of a death-sentence. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I will do my best to protect my men. If we are unable to speak again, trust the force, and allow it to lead you. Please learn to trust the order again, and seek guidance from the older masters. You can trust Plo Koon with your life, Ashoka, he is the one I go to for guidance. I have not broken your trust to anyone, no one else knows what you have shared with me, and it will remain that way until you feel otherwise. Its been an honor being your friend, Ashoka, may the force be with you."

As her image disappeared, the young Togrutan whispered,"May the force be with you too, master Secura."

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, One block from Rayola broadcasting_

 _03:41 Salis D'aar time, 09:02 Senate time_

Varan could see lights about a block down. Apparently, the defense had decided to defend the radio station with some of their remaining forces. The area surrounding Rayola Broadcasting was crawling with soldiers and militia alike. Barricades, as well as large lights had been set up among crates of equipment, a fortification Varan knew wouldn't last long against the flood. He glanced over his shoulder, and counted three silhouettes following him. Varan motioned with his arm for them to follow, and sped up.

When they were about 75 meters away, he heard a voice call out,"Identify yourself!"

Varan yelled,"We're friendly! Hold your fire!"

The Bakurans, peeking out from behind barricades and crates, didn't shoot, but they kept their weapons on them until they got close enough to be recognized. Several civilians carrying water and medical equipment ran out to meet them.

Varan stopped, and gratefully accepted the water. His panting teammates did the same, taking huge gulps between breaths. One of the wide-eyed civilians said,"What is it like out there?"

Varan took another swallow, then pulled the container away from his lips,"You have no idea. I need to speak with your commanding officer."

The other civilian, who appeared to be a doctor, said,"Woah, you and your friend here need to stop by for a checkup."

He raised both hands,"I need to finish something first."

The impromptu medics shrugged, and lead Mara toward the building. Varan pointed at her,"Guys, keep an eye on her, ok?"

The two saluted,"Yes sir!" And ran off after her.

Varan shook his head. He was still getting used to being in charge. He jogged through the barricades, and asked a sergeant for the commanding officer. He pointed to a man wearing a dirty uniform,"Right there."

He thanked the man and walked over to him. The man bore a symbol on his shoulder showing his rank to be Major. He was about Varan's height, but a lot skinnier. Under his cap, he sported close cropped salt and pepper hair. His uniform was covered in dust. Varan guessed he had been in some sort of crash earlier in the day.

The man turned, and warily observed him. Varan snapped a salute, and said,"Sir, Corporal Varan Corlain, reporting for duty."

The older man nodded,"Major Dorlos Vexx. You can take a position on the perimeter."

A flood shriek echoed in the distance, causing the two men shifted uncomfortably. The sound enough was unnerving, the fact that it was the flood's way of rallying itself only made it that much worse. Varan said,"Sir, I need to make a broadcast."

Dorlos shook his head,"Sorry soldier, leave it to the pros."

"Sir, I need to do this, we need to warn people."

"What do you think they are doing?"

Varan crossed his arms,"Sir, I've already fought these freaks. The planet has no idea what's really coming."

Vexx narrowed his eyes. He wasn't accustomed to subordinates arguing with him, but nothing was normal about this,"And what do you have to tell the world that the radio big-wigs are unable to do?"

He replied,"A call to arms by a soldier on the frontlines, sir!"

Vexx smiled slightly. He admired the fire Varan had, but he was still unconvinced,"We still need every man we can get out here. 80 percent of my force is civilians, they are looking to soldiers on the frontlines like you for leadership. You can lead a dozen men to fight valiantly out here."

Varan answered,"If I fight out here, I can lead a dozen men to fight. If I make a plea to the planet, I can lead millions to fight."

The Major sighed,"Your words sound convincing enough, corporal. Very well, but move quickly. We could be hit at any moment."

Varan smiled,"Thank you sir. This war isn't over yet."

Vexx simply replied,"Yeah?"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Rayola Broadcasting, bringing you constant updates on the crises. Now, we have a special message from one of the soldiers on the frontlines, Corporal Varan Corlain."

There was a pause. Then, a masculine voice came across the radios for every Bakuran to hear,"My brothers and sisters of Bakura, I bring you greetings from our beautiful capital of Salis D'aar. I imagine you have heard about the fighting in our cities. Many of you have no idea what is happening, no idea what happens next. Some of you even think this is a crisis, some temporary emergency that will resolve itself."

"Let me assure you, this is not the case. We are not fighting a band of pirates, a invader, or the CIS, for that matter. We are fighting a horror unlike anything the galaxy has ever seen. It consumes everything in its path, leaving nothing but deaf and destruction in its wake. This enemy, this flood will continue its march if something doesn't change. It will consume the cities, then the towns, then the planet, then other worlds, until there is nothing else to destroy. We stand poised to lose everything. Unless we can stop it in its tracks."

"Citizens, the military will not last long. It doesn't matter if you live in the largest metropolis, or the tinniest village. The enemy is coming to you as we speak. The only way we can fight this thing, is if we work together. I call upon every one of you to take up arms. Whether male or female, young or old, athletic or not, Human or alien, I call upon you, everyone of you to stand with your town against this monstrosity. Find your neighbors, your family, yours friends, or simple strangers, and prepare your home for the coming darkness. Time is short, you will meet this enemy very soon, and if you are not prepared, you will die. It is that simple. Stand with your city, your town, your village, stand in harmony against this threat."

"Many of you will die in the coming fighting. Entire families and towns will be infected. The coming enemy hijacks the bodies of any poor creature it can get its hands on, and use it in their army. Do not be horrified when you first set eyes upon this enemy. Instead, let any fear turn to fury, and destroy the invaders."

"This is the darkest hour Bakura has ever faced. If we fail, not only will we lose our lives, but we shall also lose everything we hold dear. We cannot let that happen, we must preserve the planet for future generations. We must not fail, my friends, we must stand as one, and destroy the enemy. I call upon all of you: Take up arms, and defend yourselves! If we stand together, we shall overcome! Fight well, my brothers, for defeat is to terrible to bear, and victory is within our grasp!"

He didn't know it yet, but his message would be heard worldwide. All across Bakura, small towns and cities not yet attacked hastily prepared for the flood. Every able bodied person grabbed any weapon within reach, and went to one of the emergency levies led by their town leaders, or if they were to cowardly, a brave citizen. Those to young or old to fight were moved to safe locations, while bands of civilians from all walks of life formed a chain of command, built barricades, established patrols, and prepared armories and fallback positions. In the larger cities, the military mixed in to provide leadership to the militia. In the small towns, veterans took up the banner of leadership, taking the figurative reins of their communities.

Bakura's future looked dim, but it wasn't going down without a fight.

However, the Flood was a very crafty opponent, and used unconventional methods to spread the infection: Millions drank tainted water from the rivers, streams, and seas the flood poisoned with tadpoles. They poisoned shipments of food with flood spores, and while it could be cooked to kill the toxins, many unattentive Bakurans fell victim. The flood also filled the airways with their own propaganda, telling the people not to be afraid, but instead to welcome the flood as peacemakers with open arms. Some towns opted to submit, and welcomed the flood into their town, only to realize to their horror the true nature of the infection

The flood wasn't solely focused on Bakura. As their numbers started to swell, groups of combat forms and infection forms would board a ship with hyperspace capabilities, and head for the nearest world. They also controlled several IPV-1 Patrol craft and Z-95 fighters, once used as the defense force for the planet, now waiting to ensnare any merchant ships that were unlucky enough to venture close to Bakura.

To top it all off, Luminara Unduli was en route with a republic task force, 1 Venator and 2 Acclamators intent on protecting the planet from whatever threatened it.

The stage was set, but the battle had just begun.

* * *

 **Whew! It was a stretch getting this released on Saturday, I just wish I could have gotten it out a few hours earlier.  
**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Dying World

**Hey guys, I've finally finished this next chapter. It was a monster to write, but its all over now :)  
**

 **BTW, if there is anyone out there who feels like drawing the cover for the story, I don't have the slightest clue how to do that. Any help would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers, and those that have Followed and Faved my story! Your support means the world to me!**

 **"He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot will be victorious." -Sun Tzu**

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, Rayola Broadcasting Headquarters_

 _03:46 Salis D'aar Time, 09:07 Senate Time_

Varan Corlain felt a sudden wave of fatigue as the adrenaline wore off. He glanced at the time displayed on the computer screen. 03:46 Hours. The attack on the Senate had only begun an hour ago. _No wonder the planet is in chaos. Nothing in the galaxy before has moved so fast._

Now that the broadcast was out, he hoped the planet would organize an effective resistance. Unless it happened in the next few hours, Bakura was doomed. Varan didn't want to consider how many more worlds would follow if they didn't stop the flood here.

"Sir, you should probably get some rest." He looked up from the screen, one of the radio personalities stood by the door."We've got a room for your group to crash for the evening."

Varan shook his head,"I need to be on the perimeter. If we get hit-"

The man interrupted,"Major Vexx told me to make sure you guys get some sleep. He's already got his men taking naps in shifts. He says it could be hours before we are attacked."

He couldn't argue with that point. Besides, he wanted to get at least a little rest before the next wave of attackers. He slowly stood up,"Alright, show me the way."

The man motioned for him to follow, and lead him out of the broadcasting room. He then lead Varan down a stairway, all the way to the first floor. When they reached the ground floor, Varan was lead into a small room that appeared to be the office of some sort of manager. Both walls were adorned with shelves of holobooks, a few paintings on the back wall, a large desk and chairs for whoever used to occupy the room. Someone had also set up several cots, about half of which were occupied by sleeping soldiers and militia. Varan could see the evident stress on their faces, which even sleep couldn't hide. No one was getting a good night sleep tonight.

The man pointed a cot against the wall,"Is there anything else you need, sir?"

Varan thought for a second,"If you could get me some water, it would be appreciated."

He nodded, and walked out of the room. Varan shuffled over to the cot, and sat down. He unlaced his boots, and took off his helmet, laying both of them at the foot of the bed. He wanted so badly to take the rest of his stuff off, but he knew better. If they were attacked in the night, he had to be ready. Varan took his kit off, and laid it with the rest of his equipment

He heard a voice to his side,"Varan, is that you?"

He turned, and saw Mara, sitting on her own cot. She was wearing fresh clothes instead of the stuff that the thugs tore up. Other then that, she looked utterly exhausted. Her eyes seemed to reflect a weight Varan had never seen before. He replied quietly,"Yeah, they told me I need to get some rest. How are you holding up?"

She looked away, the thousand-meter stare evident in her eyes. Varan felt bad that she had to deal with this. When he was a teenager, everything had been normal, he enjoyed a normal life growing up. Mara grew up in the middle of the clone wars, which effected everyone, including those in the outer rim and wild space. But this new enemy took the universe, and flipped it on its head. While he regretted the fact he likely wouldn't live long enough to get married and start a family, she wasn't going to even reach adulthood, if recent events foreshadowed things to come.

When it became obvious she wasn't going to say anything, Varan tried to find encouraging words to say,"This isn't the end of the world, Mara. We might still be able to save our planet."

She turned to face him, fear obviously in her eyes,"At what cost, Varan? Even if all those things disappeared tomorrow, our government is in shambles, our families are dead, our planet is devastated. Even if we do win, which is more of a dream then a possibility, what price will we have to pay?"

Varan knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. As the leader of their little group, he knew if he stayed strong, it would be easier for the others to be brave. If he fell apart and had a meltdown, it was all over. He closed his eyes,"This is war, Mara. All we can do is our best, and worry about tomorrow when it comes. We don't get to choose who dies and who lives, its just the way it is. We just have to keep fighting back."

Before he could reply, three more men entered the room. One of them carried a glass of water over to Varan, who gratefully accepted it, then left. The other two sat down on cots parallel to Mara and Varan. One said,"Sir, What time should we be awake again?"

Varan wasn't really sure what to say,"I don't know, Mith. Its really up to Major Vexx. If he doesn't have any other plans, let's be up about 07:00 hours, ok?"

Mith nodded. Jimas, however, seemed a little unhappy about the idea,"I'm wiped out, boss. Is 3 hours really going to cut it?"

Mith smirked at him,"You getting sleepy, Jimas? We all are."

Jimas gave him a strange look,"Its not going to do us any good if we collapse in a few days due to exhaustion."

"It'll be just like environmental training, bro. Remember that 2 day op we-"

"Yeah, I do. And I slept for 20 hours when we got back."

"So you can do it, see? Just this time, its real."

Varan yawned,"Sounds like you have some stories I need to hear. Later."

Mith grinned,"I agree, now's not the time for reliving the past."

Jimas added,"He's afraid I'll start talking about-"

"I've got plenty of stories about you, too!"

Varan glanced over at Mara. The girl was already fast asleep, as her steady breathing indicated. He whispered,"Have you guys seen anything like this before?"

Jimas smiled,"A sleeping girl? Sure, but-"

"No, not that, the invaders! I don't even know what to call the bloody things!"

Mith said,"I don't think any of us were ready for this, sir."

Varan sighed,"I know, but what is it? And where did it come from?"

Jimas scowled,"Let's get some sleep now, and talk later, ok?"

The two nodded in agreement, and laid down on their cots. Within moments, they were asleep.

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution"_

 _03:34 Salis D'aar Time, 08:56 Senate Time_

Zeth was quickly becoming fond of this ship, which Admiral Bo'dar called,"Retribution." It was the largest ship he had ever had the pleasure of being on, far surpassing the simple shuttles and shipping vessels of the company.

But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why the crew had forced the 3 of them to share 1 quarters together. Zeth didn't particularly mind, sharing it with Kara and Lua, but it still made little sense.

Their room was much like a hotel room, except a little simpler: Two small beds lay against one wall, on the other side of the room was a small desk and chair, and several dressers which were as empty now as they were before they entered room. Down the hall was a bathroom complete with a shower and all. There was little in the room for entertainment, simply a shelf with a few holobooks, and a terminal with a few simple games in the corner.

Another thing that didn't make sense: Why have such luxuries on a warship? Zeth could only assume the room was for guests or dignitaries or something.

He sat on one of the beds, boots, helmet, and equipment at the foot, neatly laid in case he needed them in a hurry. Thankfully, the ship was well guarded, and if the clones were as skilled as he had heard, he wasn't going to need them.

Unless those things found a way onto the ship. Zeth wanted so desperately to believe they had seen the end of the flood, but given the intelligence they seemed to hold, it was very likely he would fight them once more.

"What do you think the admiral will do?"

He glanced to his right toward Kara. The girls were going to share a bed for the night, but until Lua got out of the shower, Kara had the bed for herself. They had agreed to let Lua go first, as she seemed to need some comfort. She had made it off of Tamura sane and in once piece, but just barely.

Zeth shrugged,"I've been told that the republic is bureaucratic and slow, but perhaps this Bo'dar will be able to cut through the tape and wipe the infection out."

Kara brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her face,"He strikes me as a good leader, I'm just afraid he won't listen to us."

"He seemed pretty concerned when we spoke with him."

She replied,"I sure hope so. I can't imagine what it is like on the surface."

The faint sound of running water stopped, leaving the room completely silent. It reminded him of time spent in the Bakuran woods as a child, away from all the craziness of the city. Zeth wasn't a country boy, but his cousin raised livestock on a large farm outside of town. Little Zeth took great joy in traveling to his cousin's for the weekends.

He could feel fatigue slowly overtaking him. He rubbed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep before he could get a shower. Not only would it help him sleep better, but he knew it may be a long time before he got another chance. He glanced over at Kara, who appeared to be wide awake. He realized she was still running on the adrenaline from the day.

"Kara, do you want to go next?"

She shrugged,"Sure, thanks." She picked up her blaster pistol, checking the cartridge,"You have more of these, right?"

Zeth nodded,"Yeah, why?"

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared." A smile crossed her face,"You look like your about to fall asleep."

He yawned,"Yeah, but I'm going to take a shower first. I just don't have anything to keep my mind occupied."

"You've always been a fitness freak. Perhaps some early PT would help?"

He hadn't thought of that,"Well, I consider it late PT. But since you suggested it..." He stood up, and began his warm-up routine.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute" Taris Orbit_

 _20:30 Hours Senate Time_

Wullf Yularen drummed his fingers nervously on a command console, watching through the glass as the Separatist ships drew closer. In reality, the droids weren't the ones approaching, it was the republic fleet. He couldn't help but wonder what the captain of the enemy fleet was thinking.

He smiled to himself. _If he's a droid, probably not much. If its a Neimodian, probably nothing intelligent._ Despite their numbers, the Separatists had few competent fleet commanders. Most were tarnished by ego and pride, which made it easy to manipulate them into a trap.

"Sir, we are closing fast on the enemy vessels. The Acclamators are on both flanks, and the corvettes are right behind the Venators."

"Excellent, Spark. Let's see if we can do this without losing a ship."

The clone didn't look up,"We can hope, sir."

Yularen smiled. Unless the Separatists had something up their sleeve, this would be a quick battle. Which was why he wasn't immediately committing his Venator's to the front. If they got flanked, or a huge fleet uncloaked, he had to be ready to move.

Moments later, the two fleets began firing at each other.

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution" Hangar 9_

 _04:24 Salis D'aar Time, 09:56 Senate Time_

De'var Vizla could feel the anticipation in the air. Bo'dar had grown impatient waiting for this new enemy to reveal itself, so he had decided to send 2 teams down to the surface on a recon mission. Even though they weren't planning on engaging the flood, Mandalorian commandos held a bit of rivalry with each other. While they still considered each other brothers and sisters in arms, there was no escaping the competition to outperform the other teams.

He felt the vessel, a small stealth vessel for infiltration, begin to lift off. The 8 warriors triple-checked their equipment, something drilled into them by training. On one side of the room, De'var, Sa'tor, and Imis sat side by side in full Mandalorian battle armor, known as Beskar'gam. Straight across from them was 3 members of the other team. The team leader, Borva Kryze, seemed to be petting his blaster rifle. Next to him was Akk'ad Damor, the team's recon and stealth expert. He and Imis were likely to be the core of this op: Their stealth was unmatched. Next to Akk'ad was Ki'ka Jendri. While Ki'ka was smaller then all the other members, she was also a fantastic shot. She held a high powered sniper rifle in her hands. In the co-pilot seat was Ta'bar, who was the eager student of Kal Vesra, an experienced pilot and the oldest member of the other team.

Other then the hum of the ship and the chatter between the two pilots, the warriors sat in silence. None of them expected this to be a difficult op, but they had been trained to maintain discipline, even in the calm before the storm. Even if that meant salivating in silence at the possibility of battle.

Borva, in his dark blue armor, seemed to be staring straight at De'var. While De'var was no rookie, Borva was a veteran of many battles, and known to be more vicious then your average Mandalorian, meaning he was vicious indeed. De'var felt slightly unnerved by Borva's apparent challenge, but his pride and courage drove him not to look away. Instead, he stared straight back, which started to catch the attention of the other commandos. Sa'tor watched with amusement as the two went at it, gripping their rifles without looking away. The room was deathly silent as they stared daggers at each other.

Finally, Akk'ad broke the stand-off,"And I thought my armor looked good."

The two glanced at him, and smiled under their helmets. A giggle escaped from someone on De'var's side, which caused him to laugh. Eventually, Kal and Ta'bar glanced back at the others, unsure why their comrades were cackling. In these days, there was little to laugh about, and despite vehement denials, the majority of Mandalorian warriors enjoyed a break from the constant war.

Kal called out over the ship intercom,"Ner Vode, Ke'pare par te aka. K'uur."

De'var smiled. Kal had a point, they were going into a hot zone, now was not the time to mess around. The group quickly regained their icy composure, as if nothing had ever happened.

Kal's voice came over the intercom, this time in basic,"Entering atmosphere. We land in Salis D'aar in 3 minutes."

Sa'tor called out,"Its time to roll, Ner Vode. Remember, stealth is a priority, we don't want to get too close to this enemy."

Borva responded,"What he is trying to say is we get to go first."

Sa'tor glared at him,"We'd beat your team hands down in a fist fight."

"If you got us when we were asleep, then yes. Otherwise-" Borva let the thought hang, and glanced out the window,"Its time to visit Bakura."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _20:31 Senate Time_

"All pilots, on stand by. Contact with the Separatist fleet has been made."

Anakin Skywalker gripped the controls of his starfighter. He could feel the anticipation building within him, but at the same time, he was trying to plan ahead. Whether the fighters were called to battle or not was yet to be seen, but all pilots, clone or jedi, were already in their ships, ready to take off within seconds. If a wave of Separatist bombers started to approach, they would be sent to deal with them.

Until then, Anakin had to do something he was very bad at: wait. Despite Obi-Wan's efforts, the jedi order had failed to teach him patience. Right now, he was wishing he had taken heed.

Perhaps the only being in the galaxy with less patience was in the Delta-7 starfighter beside him. He glanced over at Ashoka, who was sitting in her cockpit with her arms crossed.

Anakin called out to over the comms,"This is Skyguy calling Snips. Come in, Snips?"

He heard her voice come across the mike,"Sorry, I don't know anyone named Snips. Need me to pass a message?"

"Dang, where do you think she is? You know what, she's probably complaining to Admiral Yularen about the weather, and the food, and the-"

"Ok! What do you need?"

Anakin smiled,"Oh, good. Your back. I-" He paused for a second. This was their first major mission since she had returned to the order. How he had missed her! She was one of the closet friends he had ever known.

"It really is good to have you back, Ashoka."

Her response was a little quieter then a minute ago,"Yeah, I guess."

Anakin narrowed his eyes in surprise. She certainly sounded less enthusiastic then he had hoped. He glanced down at his control sadly.

Ashoka seemed to read her mind,"I'm sorry master, I didn't mean it like that. Its just, well-" A pause,"I've just got a lot on my mind is all."

"Anything you want to share?"

"Not over the mike, at least. It really is good to be back, Anakin."

He sighed sadly,"Yeah, it is. I've missed you more then you know."

* * *

 _Mandalorian Infiltrator, Bakura, Somewhere over Salis D'aar_

 _04:26 Salis D'aar Time, 09:58 Senate time_

"I've spotted a structure we can let down on in the East District. Let's do this, people."

Kal was doing a skillful job piloting the small stealth ship. So far, no word from anyone on the surface, meaning they were either being ignored, or were undetected. De'var suspected the latter.

Borva slammed the cartridge back in his rifle,"Oya, Manda!"

A chorus of voices responded,"Oya, Manda!"

The plan was relatively simple: Kal would put the ship down onto a building which would provide a good view of the city. He and Ta'bar would stay with the ship, while Akk'ad and Imis would pair off and do the recon work. They were supposed to observe the abilities of these new foes, and when they were satisfied, they were to return to the ship. Borva, Sa'tor, De'var, and Ki'ka were tasked with finding a place where a resistance was organized, figure out what the situation was on the planet (by persuasion or force), then likewise return to the ship. De'var expected they would be back on the _Retribution_ within an hour.

Kal's voice came over the mike again,"Take a look out the window. The city is almost completely dark."

All the supercommandos went over to the windows to peer out on the city below. They were low enough that they could no longer see the entire city, but sure enough, other then some explosions and what appeared to be spotlights of some sort, the city was bathed in darkness.

Sa'tor observed,"I'd bet that we could get the info we needed by following those lights. It would make our job a lot easier."

Akk'ad added,"I would bet our new friends are in the Western District. As far as I can tell, other then the fires and explosions, its dark." He paused,"I think I see lights coming from the spaceport. Perhaps its still operational."

Slowly but surely, the vessel continued to descend toward the city. De'var could tell it was beautiful on a normal day. But right now, it was mostly dark. Whatever was going on had started very recently: Very few buildings seemed to have fallen. Perhaps the security guards had overestimated the abilities of their assailants. That, or it was moving through the city unbelievably quick.

Kal called out again,"Akk'ad, Imis, I will drop you off near the center of the city. The rest of you, about 4 blocks down from those lights. You see that skyscraper about a click to the north? I'm putting down there, make your way back when you've done."

Without a word, the six warriors lined up together. Akk'ad and Imis were in the front, since they would be dropped off first, the others in the back. De'var could make out the sounds of fighting in the streets below.

Kal called out,"Change of plans, guys. I'm dropping Akk'ad and Imis about 2 blocks away from the fighting. Once they've gotten a good look, the rest of you will head in and knock some heads together."

Ki'ka called out,"For which side?"

Sa'tor responded,"That has yet to be decided." The ship let down on top of a warehouse, and the ramp opened with a whooshing sound. Akk'ad and Imis trotted quietly down the ramp, and off toward the now-loud sounds of war.

The others sat silently, waiting for word from them. After a minute, Imis' voice filled their helmets,"This is Alpha 3 calling Alpha 1, come in Alpha 1."

Sa'tor responded,"This is Alpha 1, go ahead Alpha 3."

Her voice was quiet, a hint of horror in her voice,"Sir, we have eyes on the battle. These unidentified bogies... Its worse then we could ever imagine."

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, Rayola Broadcasting_

 _04:32 Salis D'aar Time, 10:04 Senate Time_

Varan felt a pair of hands shaking him awake,"Varan! Wake up!"

He popped his eyes open, and sat up,"What's wrong?" He recognized Jimas, whose eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Sir, one of our fronts are falling back. They should be coming in hot within 3 minutes."

He swore out loud,"Alright, lets get moving!" He immediately started to gear up again. While Jimas was putting his boots on, Mirth and Mara were on their way out the door. Mirth called out,"Sir, I'll meet you at the entrance."

Varan could hear shouting from all directions. He wasn't sure whether it was anger or fear that drove them, but the building was awake and on high alert. The moment he was ready, Varan ran for the door.

The hallway was crowded, everybody was up and heading different directions. Varan shouldered his way through, and found his friends waiting for him at the door.

A flood scream echoed in the distance, sending chills down their spines. Varan sighed sadly as he saw the fear in most everyone's eyes. What would it take to stop this flood? He continued through the crowd, and spotted Mirth at the door.

Mirth saluted,"Sir, were ready to fight. If the position falls, do we stand our ground, or retreat?"

He felt honored. Mirth was offering his life to him, and they were still the same rank, last he checked. He said,"We will hold this hill. But if we can't, this isn't a hill we die on." His eyes rested on Mara,"Especially you, Mara. Your to young to be doing this as it is, your not dying tonight. Understand? That's an order."

She smiled slightly, despite the fear in her eyes,"Understood, sir."

"Alright, let's find a position together toward the front on the street. Keep your eyes peeled in case our friends try their speeder trick again."

Varan started off at a slow run through the crowd, his group not 3 steps behind them. As they got closer to the front, he saw less and less militia, and more regulars. Whatever was coming, Vexx was going all out. Varan lead them over to a set of barricades, and they took cover, aiming their weapons over the top.

At the end of the street, several blocks down, Varan could hear shouts mixed with screams and bursts of laser fire. It sounded like some sort of repulsorlift vehicle was approaching. Within a few seconds, his hunch was confirmed. 3 troop transports, half full of soldiers and militia, came within view speeding toward them. One was on fire, but the other two appeared unharmed. They swerved to a stop to the side of the frontline, and the panicked soldiers started jumping out.

Several civilians and medics rushed toward the group, all shouting questions and carrying water and medical supplies. While several defenders helped the wounded off the vehicles toward the triage, the rest started taking places behind cover along the barricades. A couple of soldiers took places next to Varan. As they started to catch their breath, he couldn't resist plucking their brain about the battle,"What happened?"

The man next to him said between breaths,"We were tasked with defending that intersection across from the shipping yard. Something about important equipment needed to be moved out."

"Well, for the first 20 minutes or so, we just stood around, as transports came in, loaded crates of... whatever it was they wanted, and drove off. We set up a defensive line on the road and in the buildings to either side, a total of about 400 of us, I guess."

"Wait. It looked like you guys only had about 80 on those transports."

He nodded grimly,"Yeah, I don't know how many of us lived, but it didn't go well. The monsters started their attack with those unnerving screams-"

Suddenly, an unnerving scream pierced the air, about 75 meters down the road. Varan aimed down the sights in that direction,"You mean, like that?"

Before the man could reply, the darkness was filled with lasers, all flying in the direction of the noise. Varan, as well as several others, started scanning the area instead. They knew whatever the flood planned, they weren't going to do it fairly.

An unmistakable sound filled the air. Varan looked up at the sky to see several blue artillery blasts racing toward their position. He yelled,"Get down!"

Those around him obliged, but many were simply so concentrated on firing down the road, they didn't see their impending doom until it was to late. The first round impacted about 30 meters behind Varan and his team, smack dab onto a cluster of militia. The second went about 20 meters farther and to the right, and hit the emergency triage and command center. The third sailed over the other two, and hit Rayola broadcasting.

Panicked screams filled the air as the survivors began to hit the ground, the sound of more artillery fire filling the air. Varan took a quick peek over the barricade, and saw carrier forms approaching, about 50 meters away. The flood was using the artillery as covering fire for their troops.

He motioned to his teammates to stand up with him, which they did. Along with the soldiers who were already privy to the flood's craftiness, which appeared to be about 20 or so, they fired down the street at the carrier forms. One of the forms in the back popped, causing an explosion and catapulting several toward the barricade.

Varan yelled,"Shoot the ones in the front, first!" right as he squeezed off the next round, the artillery blasts hit again. One went way over their encampment, hitting some sort of high rise apartment building in the distance. Another landed to Varan's right, incinerating several soldiers, and knocking him off his feet. The third hit the top of the broadcasting station, destroying the antenna and causing the roof to collapse.

He stood up again, and started shooting at the carrier forms, which were now horrifically close. Whenever one went down, it would explode, sending those around him flying, who would then explode themselves. One flew straight over his head, landing about 8 meters behind him. Varan dropped to the ground just as the shockwave hit, the sheer force of the blast causing his teeth to rattle.

It sounded like he was underwater. Varan realized the sheer noise was deafening his ears, meaning there could be more blasts incoming. He took a glance at the sky, and seeing no blue lights coming down upon them, he stood up again, and aimed over the barricade.

Apparently, the carrier forms had been the advance wave, simply to weaken their defenses and infect a few soldiers before the true assault came. In the distance, some 40 meters and closing, hundreds upon hundreds of infection forms, mixed in with a sizeable force of combat forms, were closing the gap fast. He fired his blaster as fast as he could, every single laser seeming to hit something.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see who it was. The hand belonged to Mith, who was yelling something Varan couldn't hear. Varan yelled,"I can't hear you!"

Mith's facial expression told him he could hear what he said, meaning at least he could still hear. Mith pointed behind them, where Varan saw a number of infection forms digging into the bodies of dead soldiers. Few defenders were still alive and at the front, most were trying to cram into what was left of the building. He felt a wave of anger at their cowardice, but who could blame them for being terrified?

Mith suddenly raised his blaster and shot over Varan's shoulder. He turned to see an infection form smoldering on top of the barricade. Mith yelled again, and this time he heard him,"Sir, we've got to get out of here! There's too many of them!" He continued to fire on the combat forms, which were leaping over the barricades.

Varan realized he was fighting another losing battle. He put a hand on Mara's shoulder, who was right next to him, and motioned for her to follow. She nodded, and did the same to Jimas. Varan shot a combat form leaping toward them, and started running the opposite direction.

Perhaps if they could get to Kalkurta, he thought, they could make a stand. The station was lost. He continued running as fast as he could from the battle, and realized several others had come to the same conclusions. He was in the midst of a group made up of both civilians and soldiers, all sprinting away from the fighting.

He looked over his shoulder, praying the others were behind him. Fortunately, he counted all three of them, gripping their weapons as they sprinted with him. A little farther back, Varan could see what was left of the base: The street was black from the artillery blasts, with pieces of crates, barricades, and vehicles strewn about. Most of the bodies on the ground were mutilated beyond recognition, as the bodies in good condition were being hijacked by the little popcorn-shaped monsters. At the door of Rayola, a horde of panicked men and women tried to force their way into the building as combat forms attacked the unfortunates at the back of the crowd, shredding their bodies with the tentacles attached to their arm.

As far as the eye could see, nothing but defeat.

As his hearing started to return, he heard the sound of an incoming artillery barrage behind him. He glanced to the sky, and watched as another bolt of energy hit a retail building about a block ahead of him. The structure creaked under the blast, and slowly tumbled down onto the fleeing civilians in the street below.

To his side, Jimas came running up beside him, as if to keep him company. The look on determination on his face made it evident he wasn't planning on dying today. Varan was panting heavily, but managed to yell,"We've got to get to Kalkurta! If we stay in the city, we're dead!"

Jimas yelled back,"Sir, we're pretty deep in the city. We need a vehicle for transport."

"Quite the observation!" He started to climb over the rubble in the road,"The question is, where are we going to find a speeder?"

Jimas climbed through a window into the downed building,"I don't know, sir! The defenders are probably forming another line in the distance!"

Varan shouted,"Sure hope its better fortified then the last two!" He stopped, and scanned the crowds behind him for Mith and Mara. He couldn't see them, but the darkness only allowed him to see so far,"You go ahead, I'll meet you on the other side!"

Jimas nodded,"Good luck sir!"

Varan knelt down, rifle in hand, watching the crowds running past him for his friends. Eventually, he spotted the two of them, running together.

As they approached, he waved his arms to signal them over. They seemed to take notice, and ran over to him. Varan yelled,"What took you so long?"

Mith replied,"She fell, I helped her up."

"Ok, lets get to the other side. Jimas is waiting for us." He lead the way into the destroyed building. He found it surreal walking through an apartment on what was supposed to be the wall. Cimbing over pieces of overturned furniture, he stopped at a particularly tall pile of rubble, and offered Mara a hand.

Suddenly, the unmistakable echo of an incoming artillery blast filled his ears,"Get down!" He yelled, collapsing to the ground as the noise grew louder.

The blast hit the building, and a moment later, everything went black.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _20:32 Hours_

The orbit above Taris was filled with the sights of war. The two fleets clashed in a glorious exchange of colors, filling space with reds, blues, and greens. Admiral Yularen sent his Acclamators in 2 groups of 4, and sent them to either side of the enemy fleet in a pincer movement. As soon as the lead Acclamators began to take fire from the CIS ships, he ordered his 6 Venators straight down the middle. The larger cruisers had all fired at the same time, producing an intimidating display of power and fury directed on the enemy frigates.

Despite the odds being in the Republic's favor, the droid fleet seemed determined to stand its ground. The lone battleship was surrounded by the smaller frigates and destroyers, laying down a heavy barrage of fire on any republic ships that came into range. The disk shaped vessel appeared rather harmless from a distance, but nothing was farther from the truth. Thankfully, Yularen was sure 6 Venators was more than a match for 1 Lucrehulk.

Yularen stood erect on the bridge, watching the battle and analyzing it with his keen mind. He couldn't shake the feeling that the Separatist fleet was too small. It was possible they had simply come unprepared, but he wasn't sure. He called out to Sparks, the chief sensors officer,"Sparks, have you detected anything out of the ordinary?"

The clone replied,"No sir. Although my sensors indicate we just destroyed a clanker ship."

Yularen looked out the window, and saw a Munificent class frigate breaking into several pieces. He smiled,"Its a good start, men. Drake, make sure the boarding craft are ready to go."

Drake's face registered surprise under his helmet,"Sir, I thought we weren't performing any boarding action."

"No, were not. I want them ready to land on Taris, it appears we shall break the blockade sooner then expected."

The clone saluted,"Yes, Sir!" and jogged out of the bridge.

Yularen turned back to the battle, and saw two more Separatist ships break apart. Several more Separatist destroyers and frigates were taking a ridiculous amount of fire, their shields flashing brilliantly under the strain or Republic weaponry.

Suddenly, Sparks called out,"Sir! Incoming bombers!"

Yularen called out,"Scramble our fighters now! I don't plan on losing a ship today."

He couldn't see them out the window, but the little CIS bombers carried quite the punch if they were ignored. Luckily, he knew generals Skywalker and Tano were out there. He would be shocked if a single bomber made it through them and the clone pilots.

He grimaced when he saw one of the Acclamators on the left flank buckling under the heavy barrage of fire. He yelled to the communications officer,"Dents, tell the captain of that ship to get back! We're sending the Venators in early."

Dent replied,"Yes sir!" And typed out a transmission to the ship.

He could see the enemy ships getting closer. The Venators continued to fire on the enemy ships, causing another Separatist destroyer to break into pieces.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Intrepid" Felucia orbit,_

 _20:21 Hours Senate Time_

"General Secura, our sensors indicate a Separatist fleet is orbiting the other side of the planet."

Aayla Secura crossed her arms, and watched as the infamous planet came closer into view,"What is the size of the fleet?"

The _Intrepid_ 's sensors officer replied,"Why don't you ask them, general? They are approaching as we speak." He pointed to his screen.

Aayla leapt down to his level, and leaned in close to see. She wasn't trained to read these things, but she could tell they were pretty badly outnumbered. Her force consisted simply of one Venator and three Acclamators, which carried a large portion of the 327th to relieve the 182nd. In truth, it wasn't so much of _relieve_ as _find_ the 182nd. All contact with the clones had been lost a few days prior. Rumors were a branch of the 501st would be sent in, but as of now, those were just rumors. Aayla's force was all the republic had in the system, if the 182nd was truly gone.

Commander Bly, who had joined her by the screen, said,"What would you like to do, general?"

She took another look at the screen,"I don't think we can take on such a large force with our current assets, but the 182nd may need help down there." She paused, and faced Bly,"Tell your men we are landing immediately. I won't see us get slaughtered in a space battle we have no chance of winning."

Bly saluted,"Yes sir!" And left the bridge.

Secura leapt up to the viewing platform, and stared at the planet ahead. She reached out with the force, trying to connect with the 182nd. Even though they had no jedi leading them, perhaps she could locate their life signs?

Nothing. Plenty of life, but nothing from the Legion. She looked down sadly, brushing a lekku over her shoulder.

"Sir, where should we put down?"

She pursed her lips for a second,"Land at Har Gau. Perhaps we will find some clues as to the 182nd's whereabouts."

The _Intrepid_ continued its approach, the planet looming ominously in the background.

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, Eastern District_

 _05:12 Hours Salis D'aar time, 10:25 Senate Time_

Varan Corlain was back on his childhood farm from times past, sitting quietly in the woods. He was never much for the city, opting instead for a country life whenever he could. The rain fell down gently through the trees, splattering against his face. He stuck his tongue out, catching a few drops.

 _Wait, what am I doing here?_ He thought. He suddenly realized he was dreaming, despite his face feeling cold, _If this is a dream, then why am I wet?_

He heard a familiar voice,"Easy, sir, were safe."

Varan moaned, suddenly realizing he had a splitting headache. And that he really was wet. Soaking wet. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around at the fields around them,"Wha? Where am I?" He realized someone was carrying him in his arms, and looked up to see the face of Mith. Varan said,"What happened?"

the man smiled, a bolt of lightning illuminating his face for a second,"You got whacked pretty hard, sir. You remember what happened?"

He felt it all coming back to him, up to the time he fell to the ground as a artillery blast came screaming toward them."Yeah, I guess." He started to squirm, ready to walk under his own power, and Mith gladly put him down.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Behind them, he could see the city, which was only illuminated by fires and explosions,"Is Salis D'aar..."

"Lost? Not yet, but we think it best we get to Kalkurta before those freaks do." Mith's voice betrayed a hint of hatred toward those monsters. A hatred he shared.

Varan wiped the raindrops from his face, and looked around. They were on the road, surrounded by gentle hills and fields. Jimas was ahead of the group by about 15 meters, and Mara was walked beside Mith.

His shoulder was incredibly sore, a reminder that he was shot just a few hours ago. Varan realized the sun should be coming up any moment. _What time is it anyway?_

A thought crossed his mind,"Wait, you guys carried me like a baby all this way?"

Mith nodded,"We didn't know how long you would be out, and the flood was closing in."

"So, that's what your calling them? The flood?"

He shrugged,"Along with monsters, freaks, weirdos-"

The sound of a repulsorlift vehicle filled the air. Varan gripped his rifle and shot a nervous glance behind him. The road was clear as far back as he could see. Meaning whatever was coming was up ahead.

Jimas shouted out ahead,"Incoming!"

"Jimas, Mith, take up firing positions on both sides of the road. Mara, you and I get to greet them. They could be friends."

The two soldiers ran for cover on either side of the road. Jimas crouched behind a bush, while Mith slid behind a tree. Mara watched the top of the hill in front of them nervously,"You sure this is a good idea?"

He checked the cartridge to his blaster,"I don't think we have a lot of choice."

She nodded, and tried to relax a little. The sound continued to get closer.

After a few seconds, a large troop transport shot over the hill. Varan stood at attention watching as the vehicle started to slow down.

Eventually, the vehicle came to a stop. The back opened, and 8 Bakuran soldiers jumped out onto the pavement, setting up a defensive perimeter. The one who appeared to be a leader cautiously approached them, stopping about 10 meters away.

The two soldiers stared at each other for awhile. He was a shorter man in a military uniform, a patch on his shoulder indicating he held the rank of captain. His wary blue eyes traveled up and down him, then to Mara. He sighed, his voice reflecting the fatigue he felt,"Would you mind telling me why you are standing in the road?"

Varan saluted,"Sir, Corporal Varan Corlain. We are on our way to Kalkurta military base, in an efforts to make a stand against those freaks."

The Captain returned his salute, albeit with much less enthusiasm. He didn't seem to enjoy getting wet."Captain Jett Telos. I'm afraid your wasting your time, Corporal. We're coming from Kalkurta."

Varan raised a brow,"Its that well defended?"

He shook his head,"No, it fell about an hour ago."

Varan's shoulders slumped,"Well, Salis D'aar is all but fallen. The Western District is completely occupied, as well as the majority of the Eastern District." His words were emphasized by a skyscraper in the distance collapsing,"Its a matter of hours before it falls. And it will be crawling with them, since there are so many civilians in the city."

Captain Jett glared at the city, as if the flood could see the fury in his eyes. He said quietly,"I'm not sure what to do, Corporal. Kalkurta was one of our last major strongholds."

"What about the rest of the planet?"

The captain sighed,"We had a situation room back at the base. Most every major metropolis has already fallen. All that's left is pockets of defenders and small towns across the planet."

Varan cried,"Then what are we going to do, sir? If there isn't anything worth fighting for, what's left for us to do?"

The older man replied sadly,"I don't know corporal. There is a shipping port on the East side of the City, correct?"

He nodded slowly,"Yeah, are you saying-"

The captain said,"I'm saying we try to get some civvies off planet. If nobody makes it off planet alive, who will warn the rest of the galaxy?"

Varan whistled, a signal for Jimas and Mith to join them. The two soldiers left their cover, and trotted over to them. Jett smiled,"That was probably wise, Corporal. Is this all you have?" His eyes traveled between the four of them.

Varan nodded,"Yes, sir."

"Alright, load up, let's get to the spaceport."

They followed the captain to the back of the vehicle, and climbed in.

* * *

 **The next couple of chapters will have some serious action in them. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this weekend. Thanks again for all the support!**


	9. Chapter 9: Good Soldiers Follow Orders

**Because of a lapse in school I was able to get this out a little earlier then hoped. I promised I would try to get another chapter out over the weekend, so here you go :)  
**

 **By the way, we are over 4,300 views on the story! Thanks a ton guys!**

 **I can finally begin wrapping up the battle of Bakura in this chapter, so you get to see how the world ends. On Bakura, of course. Hopefully, my interpretation of several major characters are worthy of their true selves!**

 **"There is no Greater love than to lay down one's life for one's friends." -Jesus Christ**

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, Eastern District, Abandoned Warehouse_

 _06:21 Salis D'aar time, 11:44 Senate Time_

Varan felt the transport come to a stop, and leapt out as soon as the doors opened. He landed in a puddle in the street, almost like a child puddle jumping. Soon, his actions were mirrored by the other 15 people he rode with.

He followed Captain Jett to the door of the old building. He had no idea when it was last used, but it looked like it had been shut-up for years. Varan watched with mirth as the Captain fiddled with the long dead electronic lock, trying to get it to come to life. He said,"Sir, why don't we go through a window?"

Captain Jett tried one more thing, then gave up,"I guess we don't get a choice, this lock's fried."

"I'm not surprised, it looks like it saw the Jedi Sith wars."

Jett smirked, and walked over to the nearest window without a word. After a single shot, the glass shattered and fell to the ground. He turned back to the street, facing his men,"Alright, were in. Climb in one at a time, and we'll take a look around." He pulled himself up with gloved hands, and through the window. Varan was right behind him, landing on some broken glass on the floor.

Jett glanced at his boots and shook his head,"Your not very good at being quiet, Corporal."

Varan kicked some of the glass away, trying not to snap at the man. He finally said,"Sorry sir, I guess I shouldn't have broken the window. Then there wouldn't be any glass on the floor."

Captain Jett smiled and shook his head,"Yeah, I wonder who was stupid enough to break that?"

Varan felt the anger leave him as he realized the captain was joking. He pulled a light from his pocket and turned it on.

The room was mostly dark, but from what Varan could see, it was pretty big, large enough to fit all of them easily. The sun was obstructed by the rain, preventing its light from illuminating the rest of the building, which was dark.

He shuffled around the room, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. After he felt like it was clear, he said,"Captain, would you like me to take first guard shift so the others can sleep?"

He couldn't see him clearly, but he almost sensed he was shaking his head,"Its ok, Corporal. You and your men, and your girl, get some sleep." Varan made out his hand gesturing across the room,"Not much in accommodations, I hope your good with sleeping on the floor."

Varan glanced at the window, and saw Jimas climbing through,"I guess it will have to do. Wake me when you need me."

He laid down next to a wall, and motioned Jimas to come over and join him. The smaller man eagerly complied, and joined him on the floor.

Varan rubbed his eyes,"I'm going to wait for Mith and Mara. You go ahead and sleep."

Jimas mumbled,"Yes sir. Right.. as soon as-" He drifted off into a slumber. Varan smiled, they would all need it for whatever the day held. He saw Mith and Mara walking over to him, and patted the ground to his side. They laid down next to him, and started trying to find a comfortable position on the hard floor.

Varan felt like he needed to tell them something, but decided it could wait until later. He closed his eyes, and within moments, slipped into deep sleep.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _20:41 Hours_

Admiral Yularen cringed as the Lucrehulk sent a barrage of lasers at the nearest Acclamator, causing it to explode in a brilliant flash of light. Another ship, thousands more perished because of this war.

He pressed a button on the hologram projector, and the captains of all friendly ships immediately appeared. Yularen wasted no time getting to the point,"Gentlemen, concentrate all fire on that battleship. We were all supposed to come home today."

The officers saluted with a chorus of,"Yes Sir!"

He glanced out the window again. The Separatist fleet was crumbling, slowly but surely. Unless they could get their bombers through, victory was assured for the Republic. And Yularen knew he had one of the best pilots in the galaxy out there.

* * *

 _Delta-7 Jedi Starfighter_

 _20:43 Hours_

"Good shot master!"

Anakin felt the rush of adrenaline that only came with battle. He just shot down another tri-fighter, a particularly pesky one that took more effort then usual to take down. As he flew through its explosion, he immediately spotted another bomber, and flew straight for it.

Before he could get a lock, a wave of missiles sliced through space, causing the bomber to explode in another brilliant flash. Ashoka's red starfighter flew right in front of his, as if claiming the kill for herself. Anakin said,"Looks like you've still got it, Ashoka."

He heard her voice float across the mike,"Are we keeping score? Because that was six for me."

Anakin smiled. Same old Ashoka,"I haven't been keeping track, want to restart?"

"Nope, you just start at zero."

He turned his fighter hard to the right to get a lock on a Vulture droid. He immediately let loose with his cannon, causing it to explode,"Alright Snips, I've got one."

A clone's voice came over the intercom,"I've got a tri-fighter on my six! I can't shake him!"

Anakin called out,"Sit tight, soldier, I'm on my way." He spotted a ARC-170 to his left being followed by a tri-fighter. Despite some impressive maneuvers, the clone just couldn't shake him.

Anakin flipped his starfighter on its side and turned on his thrust, closing the gap in a matter of a few seconds. In that time, the tri-fighter managed to clip the ARC-170 with his cannon, causing its left engine to break off. The clone called out,"Now or never, sir!"

Anakin didn't take the time to get a solid lock, he just aimed and let loose with everything he had. A combination of unguided missiles and cannon obliterated the droid ship, causing it to disappear in the resulting explosion.

"Thanks, sir. I owe you one."

Anakin replied,"No problem, clone. Get back to your hangar for repairs."

"Sir, you see that Acclamator blowing apart?"

Anakin bent down so he could see,"Yeah.."

"That was my ship, sir."

"Okay, head to the _Resolute_ , your in no fighting shape right now."

The clone replied,"Yes sir. And thank you sir." He turned the ship a full 180, and set course for the Venator flagship.

Anakin spotted Ashoka's red starfighter in the distance, twisting and turning with 4 Vultures right outside of the Lucrehulk's hangar. He smiled,"Snips, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Her voice sounded innocent,"They were ignoring me, master, so I went to their door."

He saw several tri-fighters turn sharply toward the dogfight,"Well, they aren't ignoring you now. You've got more company."

She replied non-chalantly,"The more the merrier, master." She added emphasis by shooting a vulture droid down. It spun out of control, and smacked into the Lucrehulk's hull.

"Alright, Snips, call me if you need me." He started tailing another droid starfighter.

"Thanks, but I should be good."

He shook his head as he destroyed another tri-fighter. He spotted a wing of bombers headed for the Venators, and set course to cut them off. The four bombers, which actually had pilots, spotted the Jedi starfighter speeding toward them, and spread out, spinning and trying to prevent Anakin from getting a lock.

It failed. Anakin got a lock, and fired his missiles at the bomber. The missiles smacked into the bomber, but was unable to destroy it. Anakin muttered,"Since when did they armor their bombers so well?"

A ARC-170 flew up beside him,"Need a hand, sir?" The clone started firing at the bomber Anakin hit, causing it to explode.

"Thanks soldier, lets get the rest of them." He got another lock, and fired at the bomber with his missiles and cannon. The bomber was unable to withstand the assault, and with another flash of light, it disappeared.

"Uh, master, I think I'm in a little over my head."

Anakin smiled,"You sure? You sounded pretty confident."

Her voice was slightly frantic,"No, really! I made them really mad, Skyguy. A little help please?"

He turned toward her last position. His jaw dropped when he saw she was against 15 or so droid fighters, all buzzing around Ashoka's ship. She was fighting valiantly, but Anakin knew it was a miracle she didn't already have buzz droids on her ship.

Too late,"Master, I've got Buzz droids on me! I need help now!"

"On my way, Ashoka!" He pushed the little interceptor as hard as he could, achieving a impressive top speed. _  
_

He watched with horror as a vulture droid thrashed her ship with laser fire. She yelled,"I'm going down master! I have to land in their hangar!"

"Ashoka, are you crazy? There's no way you'll survive that landing!"

"If I don't land there, I'm not landing at all!" He saw her flaming ship barreling toward the Separatist hangar,"It was good working with you, master. May the force be with you."

"Ashoka!" The ship disappeared into the Lucrehulk hangar. Anakin immediately reached out with the force, trying to detect her life force. It was there, but rather faint.

 _Hold on, Ashoka!_ Anakin immediately contacted Yularen, but he couldn't raise him. Instead, he got the captain of one of the Venators. The officer saluted,"What can I do for you, Jedi?"

"Sir, you need to order your fleet to hold fire on that battleship! My apprentice just crashed in its hangar!"

The officer shook his head,"I'm sorry sir, I can't do that."

Anakin yelled,"That's an order! Stand down and engage the other ships!"

The captain's face registered some anger,"At what cost, sir?! That Lucrehulk has already cost us two good ships, how many more will we lose if we leave it be?"

Anakin felt anger toward the man, but he knew he was right. He pleaded,"Captain, just give me 5 minutes to get her off. That's all I ask."

"Your one man, Skywalker. Stay off that ship or you will die too."

Anakin growled,"Stop firing on that ship, commander."

The captain's voice was cold,"No, sir. I'm sorry."

Another voice came across the mike, one belonging to a clone,"General, cover my ship, I'll get her off."

"Rex, is that you?"

"In the flesh, sir."

Anakin felt a glimmer of hope,"You understand you could die without even getting to her, right Captain?"

"Yes, sir. Just-"

Another captain piped up,"Clone, I'm ordering you to stay off that ship! You and your teammates are to remain in place!"

Rex replied,"With all due respect, no sir."

"That's a direct order, Captain!"

"That's nice sir. General Skywalker, cover my gunship."

The fleet commander cried out,"Security! Lock down the hangars to the _Resolute_!"

"Sorry, sir, the comms array on the _Resolute_ is down."

Anakin began engaging the horde of droid starfighters again,"Godspeed, Rex."

* * *

 _Lucrehulk-Class,"Annihilator" Hangar 43_

 _20:49 Hours_

Ashoka had the weirdest dream. She dreamed that she and Anakin were in a dogfight over the planet of Taris, and she got shot down by a horde of Vulture droids. She felt some amusement at the thought of getting shot down. _If I got shot down, I'd be dead,_ she thought. _Besides, droids are awful pilots. It would take at least 10 to shoot me down._ For whatever reason though, she had a headache, not something that was caused by a dream.

She heard a mechanical voice,"Hey, what is that?"

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her. She really did get shot down in her starfighter over Taris. _Could I be dead?_ She tried to move her fingers, and realized she could. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see where she was, but at least she could move a little.

She felt a sudden burst of pain in her chest as if a switch had been turned on. She _was_ alive. Slowly, her mind began to clear, and she let out a groan of pain.

The mechanical voice returned,"Whatever it is, its alive."

"How do you know that?"

"It just made a sound, genius."

Ashoka popped her eyes open. Right in front of her, two B-1 battle droids were standing over her in the cockpit. They stared at each other for a moment in shock, until Ashoka summoned the force and threw them into the wall. She smiled at their mechanical screams, then the sound of metal smacking against metal.

She tried to sit up, but the same sharp pain in her chest forced her back down. She moved her other limbs to see if anything was broken, and felt more pain in her right arm. As far as she was aware, her legs felt ok, if a little sore. Ashoka grabbed her lightsaber, and gingerly crawled through the hole in her cockpit.

Ashoka looked around, she saw her ship had crashed into a Separatist hangar. Surrounding her starfighter, in one large, seemingly endless circle, were hundreds of battle droids. _Great,_ she thought, _at least they're dumb_. Since she was out of options, she decided to try and talk her way out.

Ashoka smiled at the nearest one,"Sorry about that landing, I guess I'm not the pilot I used to be."

The battle droids aimed their blasters at her, creating a forest of barrels pointed in her direction. The one she spoke to said,"Surrender, Jedi scum!"

Ashoka feigned a look of ignorance, putting her hand over her heart,"Jedi? What do you mean? I'm no jedi, I am a Separatist!"

The battle droids looked at each other, their mechanical faces unable to display their confusion. The droid she spoke to said,"Uh, she looks like a jedi. She's not one of us, is she?"

Another responded,"Beats me. She says she isn't one, but your probably to stupid to tell the difference between one and a rock."

The original droids glared at him,"Hey! I resent that! You can't tell either!"

The other seemed to be insulted, if that were possible. He motioned with his blaster in Ashoka's direction,"Well, I know she isn't, because she said so!"

"But what if she's tricking you? She could be lying!"

Another added,"Hey, your right!" He aimed his blaster at her,"Can you prove your not a jedi?"

Ashoka bit her lip. She felt every photoreceptor and blaster aimed straight at her. She stuttered,"Well of course, because, well, uh-" She glanced around,"Does this look like a jedi starfighter to you?"

The droid responded,"Yes, it does."

Ashoka laughed, brushing her lekku to the side,"Your crazy! Jedi starfighters are shaped like squares."

"Uh, _what?"_

 _I just need to seize the initiative,_ she thought. Ashoka raised her voice, trying to imitate the way she had seen Mace Windu speak to large crowds,"Yeah, haven't you ever seen one before? It should be obvious I'm on your side!" She jumped down to the ground, trying not to cry out from the stabbing pain in her ribs,"I need a new ship! The clones are destroying us out there!"

Another voice, one that did not belong to a battle droid, rang through the hangar,"Indeed we are, Jedi." The droids began to part to both sides, forming a clear path for the coming stranger,"The droids may not be very intelligent, but you won't fool me." About 30 meters away from her, clad in a admiral's uniform, stood a human she didn't recognize. Ashoka narrowed her eyes, racking her brain for any memory of the man. The stranger approached slowly, a very serious look on his face,"What is your rank, jedi? You don't look very old, are you a Knight, or a Padawan?" He made a motion with his hands to the droids, who trained all their blasters on her.

Ashoka sighed, a feeling of defeat washing over her. There was no way she was fighting her way out of here, meaning she had to talk. She looked sadly at the ground,"Why? What difference does it make?"

The man crossed his arms,"I'm giving you a choice jedi: Surrender, and come quietly, or die where you stand."

She pursed her lips, and shook her head,"You say that like I have a choice. Why not just kill me outright?"

He motioned a couple of magnaguards toward her. Ashoka tensed, but sensed they weren't being ordered to kill her. One of the droids took her lightsaber, and clipped it to his belt. The other took her hands, and put restraints on them. The Separatist admiral, seemingly satisfied, said,"Because I need your help. For both our sakes, and the sakes or your comrades, I need to know who you are, and I need to know now."

A magnaguard grabbed her arm, and walked her over to the man. Ashoka guessed he was in his 30's, with short, dark hair and a short beard. His gaze was a mix of urgency and anger, his brown eyes almost seemed to look through her. _Is he trying to trick me?_ She realized at this point it made no difference. She said quietly,"I am Ashoka Tano, 16, Padawan of the Jedi order."

The man nodded, glancing nervously at the floor as it shook under the fire of Republic ships,"Good, now follow me. There isn't much time."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _20:47 Hours_

"Darn it, Dek, we need to move!"

Captain Rex stood in the LAAT gunship, the urgency of the situation pressing on him. He knew that the captain would be mad at him for going, what he didn't anticipate was a moral crises among his own men.

Dek, the clone in question, shook his head,"Sir, good soldiers follow orders. And we've been ordered to stay."

Rex held his hands out to his sides, glancing at the 7 other clones in the ship,"But general Tano's in danger. We need to move now!"

Dek shook his head, and climbed out of the ship,"Sorry, sir, I can't disobey an order."

The other clones expressed their agreement with Dek. Rex growled,"In that case, as your superior, I order you to come with me on this mission."

Dek replied,"Sir, doesn't the acting admiral pull rank over you?"

"We're the 501st, we have a little more free reign when it comes to operating procedure."

Dek sighed,"I'm sorry sir, good soldiers follow orders, you should all get out of the ship." Several of the other clones hopped out with him.

Rex cried,"Guys, are you going to leave me to do this by myself? Leave a girl you owe your life too for dead because a stuck-up superior ordered you to stay?"

Three of the clones, Crest, Chip, and Slasher, stood next to him,"We're with you sir, your in charge here, not captain whats-his-face."

Rex breathed a sigh of relief, giving all of them thankful glances. He called out,"Now, are any of you robots coming with us?"

The other clones shook their head as one. Dek growled,"You insulting me, sir? You know good soldiers-"

Rex pulled the door shut, cutting off Dek's objection. He called out over his mike to the pilot,"Lets go! We don't have much time!"

"On it sir!" The gunship lifted off, and flew out into space. Rex could see the Lucrehulk's shields glowing under the constant fire from the whole fleet. Apparently, the officer in charge wanted to destroy the ship before Rex and his men could get there. He shook his head. If only the comms for the _Resolute_ were still up, Admiral Yularen would have never allowed this to happen.

He called out over his mike again, this time to the starfighter engaging a dozen Vulture droids outside of the Lucrehulk's hangar,"General Skywalker, cover us. We're on our way."

Anakin's voice came through,"Thanks, Rex. Go get her back."

Rex couldn't help but think about what Dek had said. _Good soldiers follow orders._ Was he a good soldier? He shook his head, it was as if Dek was in a trance, like he was programed for this. Rex just hoped his gamble wouldn't lead to the deaths of him and his men, also.

He turned to face the 3 clones who came with him. They seemed as cold and collected as always, their rifles aimed at the floor. Rex said,"You guys understand we may not come back, right?"

Slasher replied,"Good soldiers follow orders sir, and we're made to be expendable. Lead the way, and we'll follow."

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, Eastern District, Abandoned Warehouse_

 _13:23 Salis D'aar Time, 18:46 Senate Time_

"Sir, wake up!"

Varan felt the unwelcome shaking of someone trying to wake him up. He groaned, and rolled over,"What now?"

He recognized Jimas' voice,"Sir, Captain Jett wishes to see you."

Varan opened his eyes. What time was it anyway? He could still hear raining outside, but it was definitely past lunchtime. He said,"Alright, I'm awake."

Jimas stood,"Other room, as soon as you can." He quickly walked off into another room of the warehouse.

Varan sat up, and looked around. Of their group of 20 or so survivors, 8 or so were asleep on the ground. He quietly stood up, tucked his helmet under his arm, and went toward the new room.

When he entered, Captain Jett, as well as Mith, Mara, Jimas, and the other soldiers, were huddled around a table. Varan saw a hand drawn map of the city, with a few arrows scribbled on. Jett looked up, and said,"Good to see your awake Corporal."

Varan saluted,"Sir, what's the plan?"

Jett yawned, and motioned for the others to be quiet."Supposedly, there is some sort of small shipping port about half a mile deeper into the city. We're going to try and commandeer a ship."

Varan raised a brow,"Are we retreating, sir?"

Jet frowned,"Corporal, we picked up an emergency broadcast about an hour ago. Salis D'aar is listed as fallen, as well as every other city above the size of 25,000, and every military base I can think of. We've already lost."

Varan's shoulders slumped. Already? _The planet was normal 24 hours ago!_ He said quietly,"Alright, when do we move out?"

Jett pointed to a timepiece in the corner of the room,"Top of the hour, Corporal. Make sure you and your squad are ready."

* * *

 _Lucrehulk-Class,"Annihilator"_

 _20:51 Hours_

"Sir! Shields are at 29 percent!"

The captain sped up,"Come, Padawan Ashoka, there isn't much time!"

Ashoka still had no idea where they were going, or what he planned to do with her, but she knew she didn't really have a choice. She was being rushed through the ship, which still made no sense to her. She asked,"Captain, I've got two questions: What is your name? Second, what is going on?"

The man didn't even turn around,"I am Captain Royce Tharell. You are my prisoner, the ship is about to blow up with all hands on board, and I am trying to prevent that."

She raised a brow,"How?"

"Simple, I am going to contact the head of the Republic fleet, and use you as a human shield. I will propose a seize fire, then we can negotiate rather then die. You just need to appear weak and desperate, young Ashoka."

She bristled when she called her that. Ashoka didn't care for being reminded she was so young, even if she didn't like the alternative. Feeling a little confrontational, she said,"And if I refuse?"

He stopped, and turned to face her,"Then you die, I die, everybody on board our ship dies, and another Acclamator dies." He turned, and continued on his path.

Feeling sufficiently chastised, she tried to speed up, but felt another sharp pain in her chest. She cried out, instantly regretting since he noticed. Tharell asked,"Are you hurt?"

"Nothing critical, Captain Tharell. I think I busted a rib or two."

He went through a doorway,"If we live long enough, I'll make sure your lung isn't punctured."

The Magnaguards on either side of her moved back, allowing her to enter first. She said,"Well, at least your looking on the bright side."

He smirked, but didn't respond. In front of them was a hologram projector, apparently the main attraction in the room. He turned, and said,"I need you to kneel right there. Don't say anything stupid, and I'll see if I can get us out of this."

She did as she was told, albeit very slowly because of her injuries. The magnaguards put a mechanical hand under her shoulders, and helped her down. She observed,"You don't seem like the other Separatist fleet commanders. How did you get mixed up with the situation when you have an IQ above 80?"

Despite the situation, he laughed,"That's because I'm not fighting for money or power, Ashoka. I am fighting for the freedom of my planet, freedom from a oppressive government."

"Oppressive, you say? What have you to say about the CIS, then?"

He didn't look at her,"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. If I live long enough, and we win this war, I will probably be fighting the bankers, too. But that's still down the road. Right now, I'm fighting a government that regulates everything, is run by a corrupt Senate, and restricts personal liberties. I've never met a jedi before, I don't know if you are as you claim to be, but I can tell you the,"Republic" is anything but." He waved a hand,"Trivial matters, I suppose. Wish me luck."

Tharell straightened his posture, pushed his chest out, and waited for the images of the enemy fleet commanders to appear. About 12 different holograms appeared, all of captains of the different republic ships. They seemed to register surprise when they saw they were fighting a human, then shock when they noticed Ashoka in the background.

Tharell cut to the chase,"I need to speak to the Admiral of your little fleet."

One of the officers raised a hand,"Admiral Yularen is unreachable right now, so I am in charge. I assume you are surrendering?"

Tharell took an instant disliking to the man,"Not exactly. As you see, I have one of your own, a jedi, prisoner on my ship. I thought perhaps we could talk. What is your name, captain?"

The officer clasped his hands behind his back,"Captain Brom Titus, and no, unless you are willing to surrender your fleet, we cannot talk."

Tharell growled,"This battleship will be destroyed, but it will take several more ships with it." He pointed to the captains in the background,"Which of you are going to die because he is unwilling to negotiate, hmm? Will you sacrifice your ship and your men-"

Titus shouted,"Quiet! You will not cause a mutiny among the other captains! I am ordering you to surrender your ship, or be destroyed!"

"So, the lives of your men don't matter to you, hmm? This jedi girl doesn't matter either?"

One of the other officers said,"Uh, sir, can we at least hear him out?"

Titus crossed his arms, glaring at both of them. Tharell held his stare, until Titus looked away. Finally, after a tense moment, he said,"Ok, speak, traitor."

Tharell ignored the obvious jab at him,"My proposition is that our fleets immediately cease fire. Once we are done killing each other, I will give you Padawan Tano in exchange for free passage from the system. No one else will have to die, except maybe me, when my superiors realize the deal I made with you." He glared at Titus, who still had a somewhat smug look on his face,"Captain Titus, I don't want to die any more then your men do. This is your chance to cease the bloodshed."

Titus seemed to think for a second. He stroked his nonexistent beard with one hand, keeping the other behind his back,"You Separatist scum can't be dealt with. I'm ordering you to surrender your-"

"I will not, sir!" Tharell slammed his fist against the holoprojector to add emphasis. He turned back to Ashoka,"Padawan, do you think you can talk sense into this fool?"

"I resent that, you-"

Ashoka cut in,"Captain Titus, please accept his offer. Save the lives of your men. Please don't leave me to die for nothing." She watched the Captain's expressions, hoping to see any sign of him wavering.

Before Titus could respond, one of the holograms fizzled out. Tharell snarled,"Another thousand senseless deaths, Captain. What are you going to do about it?"

Titus' face registered a sliver of guilt for a moment. He seemed to consider Tharell's offer, closing his eyes in thought. After a moment, he regained his composure,"Your that jedi that abandoned the order, aren't you? I see no reason why we shouldn't finish this Separatist battleship, and we will."

Ashoka cried,"But captain-"

Titus sighed,"I'm sorry, jedi." And with that, his hologram disappeared.

* * *

 _LAAT Gunship, Taris orbit_

 _20:49 Hours_

Rex felt a wave of relief as a couple of ARC-170's flew in to relieve Anakin, who truly had his hands full with the horde of droid fighters. He was relying on Skywalker to get him safely into the droid ship. _Good thing I am relying on the best_ , he thought. The LAAT gunship continued its rocky expenditure toward the massive droid battleship, weaving its way through the hail of laser fire between both sides.

Rex checked his his twin DC-17's, which were both fully loaded and ready to go. He holstered the two weapons, and pulled up his communicator,"General, were coming in, cover our gunship."

Skywalker replied,"Move quickly, Rex. The ship looks like it is about to go." A pause,"By the way, we've pinpointed Ashoka's location, I'm sending it to you now."

"Thank you sir." Rex saw as a small red square appeared in his helmet, somewhere in the large ship. He turned and asked the other clones,"You guys got that?"

Crest replied,"Yes sir!"

"Good, cause we're going to land hot. The ship's engines could fail any moment, so we have to move triple time. Understand?"

A resounding,"Yes sir!"

Rex banged his fist against the door,"Good, lets do this brothers!"

The LAAT made a very ungraceful landing in the hangar, but the pilot succeeded in not crashing the ship. As soon as the door flung open, Rex rolled out before a torrent of lasers was unleashed. Sure enough, not 2 seconds after he got out, the lasers started coming. Rex took cover behind a crate and watched the door to confirm all the others got out alive. When he counted three, he called out,"Lets move! We don't have time for this!"

Crest, Chip and Slasher ran as hard as they could after their Captain, who sprinted through a door on the edge of the hangar. When the door opened, Rex shot a wandering B-1 several times in the chest, causing it to crumple to the ground in a hail of sparks. He leapt over the body, and ran as fast as he could toward the red box. It indicated he was still 84 meters away.

Sprinting like a madman, he covered the distance in a few seconds, diving behind a crate by a door as a group of B-2's spotted him and let out a hail of fire. When he stood up to return fire, the battle droids were already falling to the ground with laser burns, courtesy of his teammates. The three clones stacked up behind him along the wall.

Rex called out over his comms,"3,2,1.." He barreled into the door, which opened too slowly, causing him to smack into the steel door. When he regained his barrings, he shot the handful of B-2's in the room, sending them straight to the ground.

He motioned for the other clones to follow him,"Come on! 12 meters to go!" The three clones followed, and Rex noticed Chip was holding onto his right arm. Rex brushed it off, and sprinted for the next door.

When it opened, he saw Ashoka, sitting on her legs on the floor, in the middle of the room. Also there was a tactical droid, standing next to a man wearing a Captain's uniform. Unfortunately, 2 magnaguards were also present.

"The Tactical droid was in the middle of saying,"Are down to 9 per-" There was an awkward silence as Tharell and the Magnaguards turned to face the clone standing in the doorway.

Rex took advantage of the confusion, and opened up on the Magnaguards, who rolled either direction to avoid the fire. Chip, Slasher and Crest ran into the room also, firing and destroying the tactical droid with a well placed shot. The enemy officer dived behind to hologram terminal, but took a round to the leg before he was fully protected.

Rex fired as quickly as he could at the magnaguard approaching them. The droid deflected several bolts with its electrostaff, and swung its weapon at him. Rex ducked, avoiding the blow, and dived for the droid's torso, tackling it to the ground. The magnaguard seemed dazed for a moment, giving Rex the time he needed to stick his pistol in its gut and pull the trigger. The droids tried to push him off, but Rex got several more rounds into its chest, causing its photoreceptors to go dark.

Rex grabbed the electrostaff, and stood up. The other magnaguard was having a field day with his teammates. Crest's body was lying on the ground, the burn on his chestplate evidence of a good smack from the guard's staff. Slasher was firing frantically at the droid, which had pinned Chip down, but was unable to finish him as his staff was busy deflecting Slasher's shots.

Suddenly, the magnaguard lifted off the ground, and flew across the air into the wall. Stunned, Rex took advantage of its lapse of attention, shooting it several times in the chest. The droid fell to the ground, dead.

Rex swept the room with his blasters,"Where's the last one?"

Slasher searched the room, freezing when he set his eyes behind the projector,"Found him, sir!"

Ashoka called out,"Rex? What are you doing here?"

The captain knelt down beside her,"You remember those 20 credits you owe me?"

Ashoka smiled,"Your ridiculous, but thanks."

Slasher shouted,"Sir, what do I do with the last one?"

Rex started to say something, but Ashoka cut in,"Take him with us, if we have the room. He seems to be a good man."

Slasher shot her a look,"A Separatist, good?"

"He may not be on our side, but he isn't one of those slug Neimodians we usually fight."

Rex started to walk over to the enemy captain, but the ship suddenly shook violently, knocking Rex off his feet. Grunting, he pushed himself back up, and jogged over to the enemy captain,"Where is General Ashoka's lightsaber?"

The man said,"Its on the Magnaguard's belt." The ship shook again,"We have to get out of here! Shields are about to fail!"

Chip, who was still alive, crawled over to the Magnaguard Ashoka killed,"Found it sir!" In an attempt to make his point, Chip turned the lightsaber on. Unfortunately, the blade ignited right through his helmet. His lifeless body went limp and hit the floor.

Rex ran over to him,"Chip! You bloody idiot!" He turned Ashoka's lightsaber off, and gathered his dead comrade up in his arms.

The captain carefully rose to his feet,"You guys need to get out of here now! This ship won't last another minute!"

Rex hated leaving his brothers behind, but he didn't have a choice. He laid Chip down on the ground, and put his arm over his chest,"Rest in peace, brother." He then grabbed Ashoka's lightsaber, clipped it to his belt, walked over to her, and scooped her up in his arms,"Slasher, you help the captain! We need to go!"

The ship shook again, but not as violently as before. Slasher went over to the captain, who put up a hand,"Go! I'll just slow you down! Save yourselves!"

Slasher picked the injured man up,"Good soldiers follow orders. Lets go!"

Ashoka added,"I was just beginning to like this place."

Rex would have grinned were it not for the urgency of the situation. He ran as fast as he could toward the hangar, Ashoka in his arms. He yelled,"General, use the force to take out any droid who tries to stop us. Ok?"

A battle droid walked in the hall, and promptly flew out,"Already on it!"

Slasher yelled,"Let's go! Let's go!" As the ship shook again, this time pieces of the roof began to fall. Rex sprinted as fast as he could through the door back in the hangar. The gunship had, surprisingly, been ignored by the droids, who were running around in a panic, arms waving in the air. Rex ran past them, leapt into the ship, put Ashoka down, and offered some covering fire for Slasher, who was carrying a far heavier package.

Suddenly, Rex heard a sound like a ship breaking apart. The Lucrehulk shook violently, knocking Rex to the ground. Slasher, however, somehow managed to stay on his feet.

Rex screamed,"Slasher! Run!"

The clone reached the LAAT, threw his cargo in, and jumped in himself. Rex yelled,"Let's go! Let's go!" The pilot didn't respond.

Rex turned, and saw that the Pilot had been shot in the head. Rex swore, threw the body out of his seat, and took the cockpit. While he was no pilot, he had watched LAAT's take off a thousand times. He pressed a button which shut the doors, and the LAAT left the ground. Despite the explosions, and Rex's bad piloting, he made it out the hangar doors just as the ship began to explode.

Rex laid his head against the chair. He and Ashoka and Slasher were all alive, but at the cost of Chip and Crest. At least their sacrifice wasn't in vain. _It could be worse, I suppose._ He directed the ship toward the Venator, causing the LAAT to turn sharply to the left.

He heard a crashing sound, followed by Ashoka's voice,"Take it easy, Rex! I don't want to die today!"

Rex smiled,"Buckle up, kids. You've get a rookie pilot today!"

Anakin's voice came across the mike,"Rex, come in! Are you ok?"

Rex replied,"I'm alive sir. We've got Ashoka."

He could almost feel Anakin's relief,"Thanks, Captain. You seem to be experiencing a little turbulence."

"The pilot's dead sir, so are Chip and Crest. I'm flying this ship."

There was a sad pause over the mike. Anakin said,"I'm sorry, Rex. I'll give you some extra cover on the way back. Make sure to land slowly, ok?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

 _Salis D'aar, Eastern District, Shritoku Corporation Shipping point #49_

 _14:32 Hours Salis D'aar time, 19:55 Hours Senate time_

"I've got numerous bogies on the landing pad, copy?"

Varan listened for the response,"Copy, let's move in." Across the street from the apartment complex he was hiding in, a small shipping yard was about to become the next battlefield between the flood and the surviving Bakurans. Varan and his team had been tasked with scouting out the complex, and now that they were done, they rushed toward the first level to join the rest of the survivors. Captain Jett had split his 14 men into three teams in case one team was spotted and attacked, which proved unnecessary as all three teams made it to the rally point alive.

Varan looked both ways, then sprinted across the street. Mith, Jimas, and Mara all quickly followed suit. They stacked up along the perimeter fence, and headed toward the gate where they were supposed to meet the others.

When they got there, one of the soldiers was finishing hacking the lock, and the doors flew open. The group of survivors immediately opened up on the combat forms standing on the pad, which fell with satisfying swiftness as the red lasers found their marks. They ran across the open in teams, leaving them all on the pad when they were done.

A flood scream, several, in fact, pierced the air. Captain Jett, who was working on a small hangar with Mr. Lockpick, said,"Alright, I have no idea what size these ships will be, or if they will fit everyone." He swallowed, regretting the fact he had to ask,"I volunteer to stay behind if there are to few spots. Do I have any more?"

Slowly, the soldiers all glanced at each other, waiting to see if anyone raised their hand. Eventually, Varan's hand went up,"Sir, count me in."

Jimas said,"Sir, are you sure?"

Varan nodded,"Yes, make sure Mara gets off this graveyard alive." _Is that what are planet is now? A graveyard?_ He shook his head sadly.

Mith raised his hand,"If Varan is staying, so am I."

Varan raised his voice, the sounds of flood approaching adding emphasis,"No you don't, Mith! You need to make it off this rock!"

Jett raised his hand,"We have 18 souls, everyone break up into 3 groups of 6. Varan's and my group leaves last." He pointed at Mara,"Your group leaves first."

Varan walked over to Jett, and Mith tried to follow. Varan turned around,"Please, Mith, I can't let you or Jimas or Mara die. Stay with her, and get out alive."

Mith tried to protest,"But sir-"

Varan said sternly,"That's an order. Now go."

Mith hesitated for a moment, then saluted him,"If this is the end, it was an honor serving with you sir."

Varan returned his salute sadly,"Same here, my friend. Now go."

The survivors quickly broke up into 3 groups, with Varan in the group that left last. Eventually, Lockpick opened the hangar doors, revealing a large shipping vessel. Easily enough to fit them all.

Unfortunately, the flood was already at the gates. Literally. Combat forms started leaping over the walls and pouring through the gates. Jett shouted,"Group 1, get on now!"

Group 1 ran to the ship, with Lockpick also finding a way to get the ramp down. Groups 2 and 3 fired at the advancing horde of infected, which started firing back at the survivors. Varan shot as fast as he could, downing a couple of combat forms.

The nearest flood began leaping in the air. Screaming horridly, they plunged down onto the horrified survivors, any that managed to land lashing out with their claws at the defenders. Several survivors collapsed as their chests and stomachs were ripped open.

Varan stood next to Jett, and shot a combat form not 10 feet from them in the air. He looked back, and saw the ramp go down on the shipping vessel. The members of group 1 ran on board, and the ship soon lit up as its engines came to life.

Varan shouted,"Fall back! Get on the ship!" He ran as fast as he could toward the hangar, trying to cover the distance in time. The handful of defenders still alive followed him, but several were shot down by the flood. Varan watched sadly as Captain Jett took a round to the back of the leg, collapsing in pain as the combat forms barreled down onto him.

By the time they were in the hangar, only 5 of the original 12 were still alive, all sprinting toward the ramp. Toward safety and salvation. Varan pushed his body even harder, desperate to reach the ramp before it was too late.

His heart sank as the ramp started to go up. Varan yelled,"Wait!" to whoever was piloting the ship, but to no avail. The others still alive all shouted and waved their arms, but the pilot was either too scared or too cold to put the ramp down. Varan tried to flag him down, but the ship left the ground, and flew through the hangar door out into the atmosphere.

Varan waved and shouted at the vessel as if it could hear him, and watched as it disappeared into the sky. _This is it, I'm not making it out of this one._ Varan dropped down to a supported position and fired at the hordes of combat forms charging him. Slowly, one by one, the other shrieking survivors were shot, and fell to the ground. Varan himself took a round to his injured shoulder, causing him to lose feeling in his left arm. He cried out in pain, but continued firing at the combat forms, who were now making way for the little infection forms. Varan shot as many as he could, until his cartridge was empty.

Still, he refused to go down without a fight. As a infection form leapt to his chest, he pulled out a knife and stabbed in in the side, slamming the squirming monster down to the ground. He pulled his blade out, and stabbed the next one, when a scorching hot laser slammed into his other shoulder, causing him to collapse.

His last thought, as least, as a human, was a sense of peace knowing Mara and the others made it out alive, before a sharp pain in his chest caused him to lose his own consciousness.

* * *

 **Please, leave a review! I haven't gotten any in the past 8 days, and I eat up like candy :)**

 **Also, if anybody is a english major with the desire to proofread my writing, shoot me a pm. I'd really appreciate any help you can spare.**

 **Again, thanks to all my readers!**


	10. Chapter 10: The End of the Beginning

**Ahh, its good to be done with this chapter. Longest one so far, but I guess its fitting considering its the tenth chapter. I will be briefly introducing a familiar face in this chapter, I just hope my writing is a worthy representation of him.**

 **Again, thanks for all the support everyone, but I've got one reply to a review 312 left:**

 **Believe me, I don't know everything that will happen in between, but the arrival of the Halo universe is already planned out, as well as the possibility (inevitability) of infected force users. I'm leaving it at that, though. We've still got some time to go before Halo shows up.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **"There is not a truth existing which I fear or would wish unknown to the whole world" -Thomas Jefferson**

* * *

 _Outer Rim Territories, Moddell Sector, Endor System,_

 _Day 2, 19:43 Hours Senate time  
_

The Endor sun set peacefully over the horizon on the forest moon of Endor, casting its gentle light through the thick canopy of trees. Endor was a heavily forested planet, home to numerous plants and animals, as well as one of the most serene planets in the galaxy. What it was most famous for, however, was a race of furry, teddy-bear like creature called Ewoks.

The Ewoks were an intelligent but incredibly primitive civilization. They lived in tree-house villages overwatching the forest floor below. Although they were a intelligent species, they were still rather small. Standing at about a meter tall when fully grown, the Ewoks were on constant watch for predators, hence the reason for the tree villages. Although they did grow some food, most of the Ewoks food supply came from what they could hunt, fish, and forage.

Not far from the village of Shadow Forest village, a Ewok hunting party had been organized to gather food. Crawling silently through the foliage, the little creatures worked well as a team. Three brown Ewoks carried spears, while a grey and a black one held a simple bow and arrow in their hands. Their leader, a little brown one with a tan hood named Oosa, quieted the group with a single phrase in their native language. He was sure that he heard something at the base of the hill. He lead the group of primitive hunters down the hill, darting behind trees and bushes for concealment.

Their efforts were rewarded when Oosa spotted a small red bird called a Geejaw, hopping across a downed log in a quest for bugs. Oosa raised his little spear, and threw it at the bird.

The spear sailed harmlessly over the head of the bird. The Geejaw squawked surprise, and used its wings to fly for the canopy. Oosa sighed, and toddled over to the dead tree to retrieve his spear which flew over the dead tree. Oosa's legs flayed wildly as he attempted to gain his footing on the log, and with a short rally of heightened effort, he pulled himself up. He then leapt into the bushes to find his spear. Eventually, he found it sticking up in the ground like a javelin. Grabbing it with his furry hands, he pulled it out a little too hard, landing square on his backside.

When he was done complaining about how hard the ground was, he saw something big in the clearing up ahead which was mostly obscured from sight by bushes. He crawled through the foliage for a closer look, loudly calling the rest of his party to investigate.

Up ahead, he found a small Z-95 fighter, a large site in his little eyes. Oosa pointed his spear suspiciously at it, as if he was expecting it to charge him at any moment. However, it wasn't the ship that approached him: a infection form plopped down from the wing, squirming until it was upright again and slithering toward the Ewok.

For a moment, Oosa hesitated. The creature looked harmless, rather cute in fact, and it seemed like it could be friendly. Perhaps they could domesticate it? He took a quick glance around, and saw several more crawl out of the ship toward him. The closest form continued toward him, and leapt into the air.

The last thing Oosa remembered was giving into his curiosity, and lowering his spear.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _Day 2, 21:02 Hours Senate time_

"This is CT-7567 piloting Gunship #49. Clear the hangar for my landing!"

As Rex continued to approach the Venator, he grew more nervous about the landing. The clone pilots had always made take off and landing look so easy, anyone would assume it was a piece of cake. That is, if they weren't about to try it themselves.

"Roger, Captain, your cleared to land. We'll give you a wide berth." A pause,"Do you know how to land that thing, sir?"

Rex replied,"I'd take any pointers you've got."

"Ok, make sure to come in slow..."

He listened closely to the instructions the pilot gave him. The pilot ran through landing 101, covering all the curcial points of the process."Thanks, trooper. Your a lifesaver."

The clone on the other end laughed,"Don't mention it. Just take it slow and and steady."

He slowed the gunship to a crawl as he approached the hangar. The opening seemed to get smaller the closer they got, but he knew that wasn't the case. With a slight adjustment to their trajectory, he flew the craft through the shield into the near empty hangar below. Rex smiled slightly at how empty the room was. Apparently, they didn't trust him not to squish them with the ship.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced back at Ashoka. The Togruta smiled knowingly at him, as she could sense his worry. She said,"You want me to take over?"

He said,"I would, but we're already landing. Besides, the pilot-"

Ashoka's hand tensed,"Watch out Rex!"

Rex shot his gaze forward again, and realized he was about to crash the ship into the wall. He turned hard and slow, but he was too close. The LAAT's wing scraped against the wall, causing a large piece to fall off. He continued to adjust the ship, praying he hadn't just destroyed the expensive equipment. Finally, he steadied the ship, then began the landing sequence per the clones instructions. After another intense moment, he put the ship down. Hard.

Rex bounced a couple of feet in his chair, before landing smoothly back down. He shook his head, and called out,"Are you guys ok? Sound off!"

Slasher said,"I'm alright sir. So is the prisoner. Ashoka-"

"What he is trying to say is that I just about had a heart attack, but I'm alive."

He smiled, and slid out of the seat, pressing a button to open the doors. The white walls on both sides, separated, revealing the hangar,"I don't know about you guys, but I think that landing wasn't half bad."

Ashoka prodded,"Yeah, I thought we landed on a landmine for a second."

Slasher helped Tharell up, adding,"Just be thankful Bly wasn't landing us. Its not his strong suit."

Rex leapt out of the ship, and offered Ashoka a hand. She shook her head,"I'm ok, its just a couple scratches." She very gingerly crawled down to the floor, using her good hand for balance. When she landed on the floor, he thought he saw her wince.

Rex asked,"Nothing's broken?"

"Well, my legs aren't."

He heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see several security officers and medical technicians approaching them. The security walked straight past Rex and Ashoka, and grabbed Tharell by the arms,"Come on, Separatist scum."

Slasher put a hand on the clone's arm,"Woah, take him to the medical bay first. I think I shot him in the leg."

Tharell groaned,"You think?"

The security guard glanced at the man's legs. Sure enough, he spotted a blast wound on his right thigh. He sighed"Alright, but we're doing it. The medics can attend to general Tano."

As the guards lead Tharell away, the technicians did a quick examination on Ashoka. They carefully examined her body for wounds or bruises. When he gently put a hand on the side of her chest, Ashoka recoiled a little, trying not to yelp out in pain. The medic said,"I think you've busted some ribs, general. Let's get you to the medical bay."

She sighed, and allowed him to lead the way. Before they were out of sight, Rex called out,"General Tano!"

They turned to face him. Rex said,"A couple of scratches, eh?"

She smiled, then turned and followed the technicians out of the room.

Slasher slipped beside him, his blaster rifle still in hand. The clone trooper noted,"She's certainly a tough customer, wouldn't you agree?"

Rex answered,"Stubborn might describe her better, but yes, she can certainly take a lot of punishment."

"I guess it runs in the 501st, Captain."

Rex smacked his helmet playfully,"Watch it, Slasher."

He glanced around at the hangar, which was slowly returning to life. The droids that were once cowering in the corners of the room were now buzzing about their tasks. Several mechanics were out again, working on a couple of ARC-170's that had taken some laserfire. Slasher said, "Looks like the all clear has been given. Good thing all you squished was a bunch of crates."

Rex turned, and saw several crushed crates peeking out from under the LAAT. At least he knew why the landing was so rocky. He said,"Those sneaky crates, I could have sworn they weren't there when we landed."

"But they are."

"Wow, your observant today."

Slasher grinned under his helmet,"I guess it runs in the 501st, Captain."

He took a step back, anticipating Rex's strike, but the Captain just stared at the gunship. He couldn't help but think how many of his brothers had died in one of those things. He said quietly"I just wish Crest and Chip got to see me fly."

Slasher nodded solemnly,""Yeah, I'm sure Crest would have a lot more to say about that landing then I did. But at least they didn't die for nothing." He looked at the ground, remembering the way Chip died,"Well, at least Crest did."

Rex nodded. More casualties because of this war. The two warriors stood in silence for a moment, until he heard footstep to their side. They turned as one, recognizing the clone as Sergeant Appo. Appo walked straight over, and saluted,"Congratulations on a job well done, Captain. Is everyone ok?"

Rex saluted sadly,"Chip and Crest didn't make it."

Appo fell silent, and stared at the empty gunship for a moment. He clenched his fists, remembering all the things he had been through with Chip and Crest. If only they had stayed!

Appo muttered quietly,"More brothers, dying for a jedi." he sighed, watching Rex carefully to see if he would react, who just stared at him coldly. Appo added,"By the way, some of the brass wants to talk to us. All of us."

Rex crossed his arms,"Any idea who?"

"No, all I know is that they want to see all three of us."

Rex glanced at Slasher, who just shrugged. Leaving the damaged gunship behind, they followed Appo out of the hangar.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"_

 _Day 2, 14:18 Salis D'aar time, 19:41 Senate time_

The small republic task force seemed to stretch into existence over Bakura. Hyperspace was truly a wonder of the modern age, allowing interplanetary travel throughout the galaxy. Were it not for hyperdrives, individual planets would still be isolated from each other. Except, perhaps, for planets like Tatooine and Geonosis, which orbited extremely close to each other.

Luminara Unduli had been somewhat skeptical as to what they would find on Bakura. She was expecting a large battle, both in space and on the ground. She had ordered all the pilots on stand-by in anticipation of the coming battle.

What caught everyone off guard was how dark the planet was. Bakura was technically part of the Outer Space, but it was well populated, and major cities like Salis D'aar should provide beacons of light to passing ships. But the large planet was almost completely dark. What's more, there was no space battle in sight, or remnants of a space battle, for that matter.

Luminara turned to Gree, who seemed to observe the planet with interest,"Commander, what do you think is going on here?"

The commander didn't reply at first, he simply stared ahead at the world. Eventually, he whispered,"I don't know, sir. Its like the planet's asleep."

She glanced back at Bakura. Something certainly seemed off. Luminara delved into the force, searching for answers, but she found nothing but silence. Closing her eyes on in concentration, she waited patiently for something. Anything, really. But all she could detect was dust and echos.

She put a hand to her chin, eyebrows knitting in concern. What was going on here? It certainly didn't look like the CIS was here. She said,"Gree, contact the local government. I'm sure they will be able to explain the situation."

"On it, general." The green-striped clone went over to the communicator, and started typing away. She couldn't see his face, but Luminara could sense his confusion.

She heard the door open, and turned to see who was coming. A clone sergeant marched through the door, his stride reflecting his purpose. Luminara went to meet him, her black robes gently flowing along the floor,"Sergeant Darius." She said with a nod.

Darius saluted,"Sir, my men and I are ready to deploy to the surface immediately."

Luminara replied,"hold up, Sergeant. We need to find out what is going on down there."

The clone glanced over her shoulder. She guessed that he was observing the planet, which he was."It certainly looks quiet, sir."

"Yes, a little to quiet. Return to your men and be ready to move out at a moment's notice."

Darius saluted,"Right away, general."

When he left Luminara turned and walked back across the bridge to the window. Her senses told her something was wrong. Something... big. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She put a olive green hand gently on the glass, and watched the planet slowly orbit. She hoped this wouldn't turn out to be the next Felucia, or Malastare, for that matter, but every passing moment made it evident the 41st would be there for awhile.

A familiar voice dismissed her thoughts, "General?" She turned to face Gree,"I'm getting nothing from the local government."

Her face registered surprise."Really Not even local chatter?"

"Not a word. The cities and military bases are also not responding. Its like they're gone."

She pursed her lips. After fighting a war for three years, she had grown used to the stress of battle. But the unknown? That had always been her greatest fear. Something was obviously wrong here.

She looked out the window again. It was like the planet was dead, a graveyard of what it use to be. She just hoped it wouldn't be theirs. She said,"Keep trying Commander, and make sure all men are at their stations, this could be a trap."

* * *

 _Shiritoku Mining Vessel, Bakuran atmosphere_

 _14:48 Salis D'aar time, 20:11 Senate time_

"You coward!"

The pilot's premature departure from Bakura without Varan and the others had struck a nerve with Jimas and Mith. More appropriately, it left them fuming with rage. The two soldiers promptly got in a shouting match with the pilot, who ended up being more hot-headed then they were. The pilot slugged Jimas in the jaw, prompting Mith to body-slam him out of the chair. The three men wrestled bitterly, throwing each other across the room and leaving splatters of blood on the floor and consoles.

Mara and the other man on board, the one who worked with all the locks, just stood in the doorway and watched. Neither of them were particularly happy with him either. Unfortunately, it soon became apparent they weren't going to stop until they had done serious damage, so lockpick stepped in to break up the fight. He pulled Jimas and Mith off of the man, using all his strength to hold their rage back.

"Woah guys!" He said, arms outstretched,"Break it up! Your going to kill him!"

Jimas shouted,"He deserves nothing but death."

Mith added,"He's a coward, leaving the others behind like that!"

The pilot slowly rose to his feet, spitting out a wad of blood from his mouth onto the floor. He felt like his jaw might be broken, but he couldn't be sure. He shouted,"If I didn't take off immediately, we'd all be dead!"

"That's not true! We should've tried!"

The man yelled,"Guys! The past is the past, there isn't anything we can do for the others now." He paused, hoping his words would sink in. They were staring daggers at each other, at least they were keeping their distance."Like it or not, we are on the same side. We need to get as far away as we can from this planet, and we can't do that if we are trying to kill each other." Judging by the looks on their faces, they were still unconvinced. He could feel the tension in the room, like he was just barely holding a fight apart.

"Let-" He turned to face the pilot,"Uh, what's your name?"

The man wiped some blood from his lip,"Call me Myek."

He nodded,"Let Myek get back to the controls, so we can get out of here."

Mith crossed his arms,"And go where?"

He shrugged,"Anywhere but here, I guess."

Mith said,"And who are you? Or do you go by Lockpick?"

He snorted,"My name is Cole. Cole Travos. And I already know you two are Mith and Jimas."

The two friends exchanged a look. They turned to look at him curiously,"You did?"

He tipped his head toward the doorway. They took a look and saw Mara standing in the doorway, "Apparently, you guys are good friends with her."

Jimas gingerly put a hand on his face, feeling a jolt of pain when he touched the wrong spot. Myek had nailed him good. He wiped a droplet of blood from his lip, and brushed it on his pants,"We just met her yesterday, really. She was at the Senate, where we were posted."

What then proceeded was the three of them exchanging stories from the previous day. It was very obvious the defense had gone badly.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"_

 _14:25 Salis D'aar time, 19:48 Senate time_

"Any luck, Commander?"

Gree pulled his helmet off, and tucked it under his arm. He put a hand on his forehead,"Nothing, general. Nothing at all."

Luminara had to resist the urge to pace. While she had a considerable amount of patience, something was nagging at her about all this. The fact something wasn't right was obvious to everyone, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was really, really wrong. She adjusted the black headdress she wore, then clasped her hands together in front of her,"Drag, are there any other ships in the area?"

The clone trooper Drag, sitting by a computer terminal, said,"Nothing big enough to confirm, sir, but there is something on the other side of the planet orbiting toward us."

She replied,"An enemy fleet?"

"I don't know, general. Its not big, as in much smaller then our own ship. It could be an enemy fleet of fighters and patrol craft. It could be wreckage from a battle. Or, of course, it could be asteroids." He pointed the the screen to add emphasis,"Whatever it is, its coming this way."

Luminara glanced out the window in the direction Drag indicated. She strained her eyes for anything, but all she could see was stars and space. After a moment, she said,"Are you sure your equipment isn't malfunctioning?"

Drag shook his head,"I doubt it, general."

She watched the distance for a moment longer, then glanced at her own fleet. The two Acclamators were orbiting the planet peacefully, side by side in front of the _Peacemaker._ Unduli realized they were probably waiting for orders. she said,"Gree, tell the captain of the _Nova_ to broadcast a message to the planet. Have him send it out every 2 minutes, until we get a bite. Also, any ships that come from the surface are to land on the _Nova._ Tell the captain of the _Conviction_ to stand down for now."

Gree saluted,"On it, general." He returned to his position at the communication terminal, and typed a message out to the two Acclamators.

Luminara closed her eyes, delving deep into the force in a search for answers.

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Resolute"_

 _Day 2 14:27 Salis D'aar time, 19:50 Senate time_

Katan Bo'dar was still trying to digest the information from the Supercommandos when the Republic ships left hyperspace. Not only did he have to deal with this new horror, but the Republic was nosing around as well. And Bo'dar was no fan of the Republic. He grimaced at the ships, immediately running strategies through his mind if it came to a confrontation.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly. "Admiral, we are receiving a transmission from the Republic cruiser!" A young officer called out from the other side of the room. From the way he was typing, Bo'dar could tell he was unnerved by the report about the flood. He couldn't blame him, they all were.

Bo'dar glanced back at the ships, then at the officer suspiciously, "Are they contacting us directly?"

The man shook his head,"No, sir. They are transmitting the message to all vessels within range." He paused, reading the text across his screen,"It looks as if they have no idea what is going on.'

"Let me see." Bo'dar joined the young man by the computer, and read the transmission:

To the people of Bakura,

This is jedi master Luminara Unduli, I have come with a relief force consisting of the 41st clone Legion. Wherever you are, stay calm, we are here to help.

We have been unsuccessful in our attempts to contact the Bakuran government, or anyone else in the system. If you are picking this up and you have means to respond, please do so immediately. It is of the utmost importance we know who we are fighting, and the state of the planet below for our relief efforts.

If you are a member of the defense force, take heart, help is here.

If you are part of the occupying force, leave this system immediately. We are offering leniency to any vessel that leaves this system within the next 2 hours, and you will be allowed to return where you have come from.

Again, if you have any information on the current situation, please contact us immediately. There is a substantial reward waiting for any person who brings us accurate information.

May the force be with you all.

Bo'dar scowled as he read the short message. While he didn't like the fact the Republic was here, but he was even less excited about a jedi master. The jedi were the enemies of the Death Watch, and they were responsible for the devastation of their homeplanet, Mandalore. Bo'dar despised most jedi, and their twisted morals and views on the galaxy. But he was wise enough to understand the implications of Unduli's presence. Not only was she a good general, but a jedi made a fierce opponent in combat, even more dangerous then a Mandalorian. Bo'dar may not like them, but he had always respected the Order's strength.

The officer asked,"Admiral, what do you want to do?"

Bo'dar took a deep breath, and straightened his posture. His footsteps echoed across the bridge as we walked back over to the window, observing the Republic ships again. They seemed unaware his fleet was there, meaning he could possibly spring a ambush on the three ships, and Bo'dar believed he had the firepower to win the day. But still, perhaps he could learn more about this knew enemy's abilities by allowing the Republic to walk into them, which would weaken both of his enemies further.

He sighed, sensing all eyes on him. He turned around, and said,"Contact Lord Maul immediately. He will want to know about this... development."

Another,"Yes admiral" came from the communications officer. Bo'dar was no incompetent, he didn't need Maul to hold his hand through every decision. But he knew the Sith Lord would want to know about the arrival of the clones and Unduli. Besides, Maul was no fool either, perhaps he could think of some angle he hadn't thought of.

He added,"And tell the teams that just returned to suit up again. I have a feeling things are about to get dicey."

* * *

 _Outer Rim, Esstran sector, Horuset system, Korriban orbit_

 _Subjugator-Class,"Invisible Hand"_

 _Day 2, 22:03 Hours Senate time_

General Grievous was in a very bad mood. An incoming transmission from the remnants of the Taris fleet had just informed him that the blockade over Taris had been broken by a large Republic fleet, resulting in the loss of several ships, including a Lucrehulk and the captain of the fleet, Rayce Tharell. He clenched his mechanical fists together in anger, making great effort not to smash the hologram projector of the tactical droid before him. He knew it would do no good, and it wouldn't kill the droid anyway. So, he just stood and fumed, wishing he could ring its neck.

The droid was in the middle of saying,"We are currently returning to friendly space, General, with 5 of our original 18 ships. We have lost contact with Captain Tharell, forcing us to assume he went down with the battleship."

Grievous snarled,"Tell me, droid, was the good captain able to destroy any Republic ships?"

The Tactical droid seemed to nod,"Yes we did, sir. I saw at least 2 Acclamators explode, and I am pretty sure a final one was destroyed right before we made the jump."

"Only 2? You imbeciles were only able to destroy 2 Republic ships?" Grievous felt like he was about to explode, and slammed a fist on the dashboard,"That's all you were able to accomplish?!"

The droid seemed intimidated by Grievous' temper, and took a step back. He enjoyed scaring the daylights out of the useless hunks of metal, even if they were on his side. Despite the moment of pleasure he took in its fear, Grievous was still ready to destroy something,"And what of the jedi? Which ones were present?"

"We know both Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano were present, and we believe the 501st lead the assault. Its not looking good for the ground for-"

"I can see that!" Grievous yelled,"You droids have proven incapable of even slowing down Skywalker and his little pet."

The droid paused,"Uh, sir, about that. We might have some good news about the jedi."

The cyborg general suddenly felt his fury dissipate as it was replaced by hope. Could the droids have actually killed something? If so, this captain Tharell was the type of man he needed. Eager for some good news, he leaned in closer, making his appearance more intimidating, but spoke in a much quieter voice,"I'm listening."

"Please understand nothing is confirmed. For all we know-"

"Yes, I understand! Now get to the point!"

The droid jumped at his outburst, but quickly recovered,"Ashoka Tano crashed in the hangar of the Lucrehulk. Assuming Captain Tharell was able to detain her, it is probably safe to assume she died when the ship exploded."

Grievous coughed,"Are you sure?"

"Sir, I said nothing is confirmed."

"Very well, get the surviving ships back for repairs. Perhaps this wasn't a total loss." He pressed a button on the transmitter, ending the feed. Grievous stalked over to his seat, and sat down rather happily. Ashoka Tano had always been a pain in his side, and while he was more then capable of besting her in combat, as he had proven many times, the death of one of the wretched jedi was always a pleasure to him. Just a shame he wasn't there for it. He would have taken great joy in stealing her lightsaber, then recording her execution and sending it to Skywalker.

Ah well, he would settle for her death. The only true loss was her blade. That, and most of the fleet. Grievous understood why the CIS was keeping so many ships back, but he still regretted their defeat.

* * *

 _Upper Bakuran atmosphere_

 _14:51 Salis D'aar time, 20:14 Senate time_

Myek was suddenly distracted from piloting by a beeping noise, coming from the communications terminal. He glanced over at the projector, which had a small, blinking red light on its front.

The others seemed to take notice too. Cole held up a hand to silence Mith and Jimas, and gazed at the terminal curiously. Myek said,"Aren't you going to answer it?"

The others all looked at each other, as if they were trying to decide who would take one for the team. Mith finally shrugged, and went over to the terminal. He pressed a button, and started reading the incoming text. He said slowly,"Looks like we have company."

Cole said,"What do you mean?"

"This transmission is from a Republic battlegroup." He read the transmission out loud.

The others listened intently, while Myek started looking around for the Republic ships. He had never actually seen a Republic cruiser, but he knew they were big and shaped like triangles. After a moment of silence, Myek said,"Tell them were coming to land. When I find them, that is."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"_

 _14:53 Salis D'aar time, 20:16 Senate time_

Within minutes of broadcasting the transmission, hundreds of responses came in from all across the planet. What baffled Gree, however, was where all the signals were coming from. He said,"General, we have received exactly 462 different transmissions from the surface, and of the 243 that I can trace the location, none of them came from populated cities or military bases." He ran a hand through his hair,"Its like every small town radio operator is responding. I have no idea which one to read first."

Luminara came beside him, watching the flow of transmissions incoming. Almost every one seemed to indicate the planet was in full-blown panic mode. She spotted a particular transmission, and felt a nudge to read it. She pressed a button on the screen,"Hey, what are you doing sir?" Gree seemed like he wanted to slap her hand away, but he resisted the urge.

"Patience, commander." She said, reading the text,"It seems this one originated from a ship." She read the text,"Tell the captain of the _Nova_ to make sure our guests land safely."

Gree nodded,"Right away sir." And started on the message

Unduli still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. At least these people would be able to clear things up. At least, she hoped. She turned her attention to the clone manning the sensors, whose body language betrayed a bit of concern,"Drag, what are you seeing?"

Drag swallowed, and said,"First off, general, its not an asteroid field or junk. A horde of IPV-1s and Z-95s are closing in on our position. I think it could be the planet's defense fleet. Second, they are getting awfully close."

"How close?" She asked.

Drag pointed a finger out the window,"How about you take a look for yourself?"

She went over to the window, and saw dozens of small ships heading straight for them. Her eyes narrowed, at the sight. Something still didn't seem right. Luminara ordered,"Gree, make sure the _Conviction_ and the _Nova's_ crew are at their battlestations, then hail the incoming fleet."

"On it, sir."

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Resolute"_

 _14:30 Salis D'aar time, 19:53 Senate time_

Eight Mandalorian warriors stood at rigid attention, their visors occasionally reflecting the light from the planet. Admiral Bo'dar summoned them for a personal audience, meaning something big was about to happen. The team leaders stood in the center, flanked on either side by their teammates.

However, Bo'dar was on the other side of the room, next to a large hologram projector. He stood at attention himself, expecting his leader to appear at any moment. Sure enough, a hooded figure with a tattooed face and yellow eyes soon appeared. The Sith Lord crossed his arms, but no one really knew if it was impatience or just habit.

Maul spoke first,"Admiral Bo'dar, I assume you have good reason to contact me?" He was unusually quiet, causing the bridge to tense up.

Bo'dar, however, didn't flinch,"Yes, my Lord. A Republic fleet has arrived over the planet. They are lead by Luminara Unduli."

Maul was silent, as if expecting him to say something else. Eventually, he said,"And?"

Bo'dar raised a brow under his helmet,"Sir?"

"I was assuming you had a plan to get rid of them."

He shook his head,"Actually, sir, I was thinking they could be useful. A test subject, of sorts. If the Republic makes contact with these supposed monsters, we could get a front row seat of their abilities. As an added bonus, it would weaken their force, making it that much easier for us to eliminate them later."

Maul stroked his chin,"Very well, Admiral. When you do attack, do not underestimate master Unduli. You and your men are some of the finest warriors I have ever met, but none of you are a match for a jedi master alone. I look forward to the after action report, Admiral, good luck."

With that, the hologram fizzled into nothingness once more. Bo'dar glanced out the window, then walked over to the commandos, who were still at attention. He said,"Commanders, get your teams ready. You will be infiltrating the Republic fleet."

Sa'tor said,"Sir?"

"I have an idea, but it may be awhile before we can execute it. I need both of your teams ready to deploy at a moment's notice."

* * *

 _Acclamator-Class,"Nova"_

 _14:34 Salis D'aar time, 19:57 Senate time_

The Acclamator-Class _Nova_ silently orbited over the planet of Bakura. A reflection of the Republic's military might, the Acclamators had proven themselves many times over in battle. While it wasn't as powerful as the Venator, it was designed to be an assault ship. And although it did carry a much larger crew, it wasn't as well armed as the Venators for space combat. A Venator could utterly thrash a Acclamator in space.

The _Nova_ also carried a large ground force which had been intended for the surface of Bakura. General Unduli had not expected to find a silent planet, so they were on standby until something happened. And while the clones were professional soldiers, they were not immune to boredom, which was quickly taking control of the whole ship.

So when security was ordered to Hangar 2 in preparation for an unknown spacecraft, a large group of clone troopers tagged along, hoping to alleviate their boredom. The hangar was quickly filled with soldiers in white phase-2 armor, all standing at attention as they awaited the ship's arrival. One such clone, a sergeant by the name of Stinger, actually brought his entire squad down, because why not. He stood with them as they watched the hangar doors for any sign of the mysterious vessel.

One of his men, a trooper named Rattle, whispered,"What are we expecting, sir?"

The clone next to him, Dart, said,"I heard its some sort of civvy transport."

Rattle replied,"So, we get to do some babysitting?"

"Nope, the Senate is in session."

There was a pause, before the others got the gist of the joke and started laughing quietly. Stinger made a noble effort to control himself, which was just enough to keep his squad from losing it. The clones didn't have a high opinion of politicians. After a moment, Stinger glanced ahead and cleared his throat,"Quiet guys, its here."

Dart and Rattle turned their attention to the hangar doors. A small, elliptical vessel was making its way through the opening. It looked like it was about 75 meters long, and was painted grey with the words,"Shiritoku" adorning both sides. Stinger guessed correctly it was some sort of shipping vessel. It slowly came to a landing, the familiar sound of its engines slowly shutting off. Several clones, the ones actually assigned to security, rushed ahead to the door. They raised their weapons at the ramp, which was slowly lowering itself.

The ramp touched the floor, but no one came down. Eventually, the head of the security team called out,"Alright, come on out, but don't do anything stupid." He paused, waiting for a response.

Eventually, a man in a soldier's uniform casually walked down the ramp. The clone troopers gripped their weapons a little tighter, but kept them pointing at the ground. The newcomer glanced at the soldiers of the Republic, as if he had never seen them before. Truth be told, he hadn't in person,"I've never met a clone trooper before. Are you guys as good as they say?"

Rather then answering his question, the trooper who called them down asked,"Sir, is there anyone else on that ship?"

He nodded,"Yes, two soldiers, a pilot, and a girl in her late teens. We are all armed, and we don't intend to turn our weapons over."

The clone responded,"That's not your choice to make, sir, its ours. Now kindly call your friends down so we can meet them."

The man nodded, and called out,"Come on out guys, this ship is clean."

 _Clean?_ The clone troopers exchanged a glance.

After a moment, four more figures came down the ramp. Stinger watched them closely as he had been trained to do, sizing them up and watching for suspicious movements. The two soldiers seemed fine, but the pilot looked as if he had been in a fistfight earlier that day. Ironically, he was. The girl, who Stinger would have guessed to be about 16, was wearing civilian clothing, and had a bandage over her arm. She had obviously been shot at some point. While the two soldiers glanced at the troopers suspiciously, the pilot seemed to be glaring daggers at the them, while the girl looked like her dog died, and from the way she watched the ground, Stinger wondered if her dog really did die or something.

The clone in charge of greeting them said,"Some introductions are in order, gentlemen." He nodded at Mara,"And lady."

The man who first stepped down said,"My name is Cole. Cole Travos. I am a member of the Bakuran defense force, as well as Jimas and Mith." he pointed at the men as he said their name, who simply nodded solemnly."The guy who looks like he got in a wreck is Myek, also in the defense force but a pilot. The girl is Mara, a civilian volunteer who joined the militia to defend the capitol."

When he was done, Stinger stepped forward, earning some looks from the other clones."Call me Stinger, I am a clone sergeant. I believe you have some information that general Unduli and commander Gree would be interested in?"

Cole's face immediately turned grave,"Indeed. It would be best if we made haste. Lead the way, sergeant."

Stinger was a little surprised by his boldness, but lead the way anyway. As he walked by the security officer, he earned a glare, which told him that he didn't like Stinger taking his job. The sergeant ignored him, instead asking Cole,"What's going on down there? How bad is it?"

Cole swallowed,"You have no idea, sir."

* * *

 _Several million Kilometers away..._

A horde of IPV-1 patrol cruisers, as well as dozens of Z-95 starfighters continued their march toward the Republic fleet. The crew of the ships were already ready and waiting for the coming battle. Hundreds upon hundreds sat in every available space, brushing up against their comrades. Soon, this Republic would feel their wrath. And none of them could wait.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"  
_

 _14:37 Salis D'aar time, 20:00 Senate time_

Luminara Unduli nodded,"Thank you, captain. As soon as the natives make their way to your bridge, I want to speak with them immediately."

The captain of the _Nova_ saluted,"Right away general." as his hologram disappeared. Luminara immediately typed in a command, requesting to speak with the jedi council to make a report. She waited for a minute, until the hologram of Mace Windu appeared. She bowed her head respectfully to the Master of the jedi order, who nodded in return,"Master Unduli, I assume you have something to report. Would you like me to bring the council together?"

The Miralian jedi shook her head,"No, master Windu. As long as someone is here to listen." she shuddered a little bit,"Master Windu, something is very wrong here."

The older jedi crossed his arms,"I sense you are nervous. What have you found?"

Luminara glanced out the window, back at the silent planet. Windu was unsure why she seemed so distracted, but he decided to wait rather then ask. After a moment of silence, she said,"I have found... nothing."

Her statement caught Windu off guard. He raised a brow,"Nothing, you say?"

She sighed,"Master, Bakura is here, I see it right in front of me. But its like its... dead, really. There are no signs of a major space skirmish, and yet, I have failed to get in contact with the government, or the military, or anyone on the surface. Its like everything has disappeared." She glanced at Windu, who seemed was beginning to show some concern,"There are no signs of Separatists. In fact, I would bet anything that this isn't the Separatists' doing."

"The Shadow Collective, perhaps?"

She shook her head,"No. I don't think so, at least. We managed to pick up some natives, I will be meeting with them shortly so we can figure out what exactly is going on here."

Windu nodded,"Then that is where you need to be. As soon as you are finished with them, contact me again with an update. May the force be with you, Master Unduli."

She bowed respectfully,"May the force be with you, Master Windu." And with that, his hologram faded.

Just in time to miss out on the fun. Drag called out,"Sir! The unidentified ships, they are coming in fast!"

Luminara spun around, and rushed over to the window. She could just begin to make out the small ships headed their way. She said,"How far out, Drag?"

He typed in a few commands,"They should be here within 60 seconds, general."

She narrowed her eyes at the approaching ships. Her senses told her she was about to meet whatever was responsible for what happened here. She turned to Gree,"Commander, get all hands to their battle stations! Copper-" She said to the clone working the communications,"Hail the incoming fleet. Tell them if they don't respond in 30 seconds, or come within 100 kilometers of our ships, we will open fire."

Copper cried,"Right away, general!" he hastily put together a message to the newcomers, then sent it out.

The next few seconds were incredibly tense on the bridge of the _Peacemaker_. While the clones had no doubts they could handle the assembly of patrol craft and fighters coming their direction, they had no idea what to expect. When they were fighting the Separatists, they knew to expect the dumb metal droids pouring out by the thousands. When they fought criminals, it was a little more dicey, but they were experienced against the likes of pirates. Whatever was coming at them, they had no idea what it was. And man's greatest fear is the unknown.

Luminara knew the crew would be looking to her, so she put on a calm appearance. But on the inside, every second those ships got closer, her senses screamed louder that something was wrong. Luminara trusted her senses, but what if there were civilians on the craft? What if it were allies, and she was wrong and shot them down? She shook her head to clear her mind. The transmission had been sent out, it was up to the newcomers whether or not blood would be shed.

Finally, Copper broke the silence,"General, incoming transmission from the unknown contacts!" Luminara, as well as Gree and several other clones, rushed over to him, peering over his shoulder at the message. For whatever reason, everybody was on edge. Luminara kicked herself mentally when she realized it was because _she_ was nervous. It was hard to hide her emotions from people she had spent the last 3 years with.

Copper was reading the transmission out loud,"We have wounded on board, as well a refugees from the planet. We request permission to land on your cruisers for aid."

Gree growled,"This could be a ploy. Something to let our guard down."

Luminara thought for a second, reading the short message again. As general, the final decision was hers, despite the fact she didn't particularly want to make this call. She said,"Gree, get your men down to the hangars, I will allow them to land, but we'll be there to greet them." She paused,"I will be down in a minute myself."

The clone commander stood erect and saluted,"On it sir!" And he ran off, already saying something over his communicator.

She turned her attention back to Copper,"Tell them they have clearance to land. We'll be there to meet them." She turned and went back over to the windows, watching the ships approach ominously. They were now close enough to identify with the naked eye. At least, the larger ones were. They were IPV-1 patrol craft, commonly used by neutral planets for a defense force. She could also sense the smaller ships were fighters, Z-95s to be exact. She pursed her lips together. Why were there fighters with them?

She took another deep breath, and checked her belt to make sure her lightsaber was still in place. Sure enough, she felt the hilt to her side. Luminara walked quickly across the bridge for the door.

She reached the door, which slid open with a whooshing noise. As she walked through, she suddenly heard Copper call out,"Sir, wait!"

Luminara stopped, and did a 180 back towards the clone. Copper said,"We've got another transmission coming in, but its not from the patrol craft." He stared at the screen for a second,"I have no idea where its from, but you may want to take a look."

She leaned forward, reading the text on the screen: _If you want to live, don't let those ships land, Jetii._

She said,"Copper, find out who sent this, and ask them who exactly they are."

He started pressing buttons again, trying to navigate to the right screen. Before he could finish, Luminara's communicator came up. She pulled it off her belt, and turned it on. The image of commander Gree appeared.

He said,"Sir, the ships are landing. Are you coming?"

She sighed,"I'm on my way, commander. Copper, finish the task without me."

Before she closed her communicator, Gree's head suddenly shot over his shoulder,"What in the-" The sound of laserfire erupted,"General, get down here now!"

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker" Hangar 2_

 _14:42 Salis D'aar time, 20:05 Senate time_

The flood craft had approached so innocently. It landed right where it was told, and didn't put down until it was directed where to do so. The clones in the hangar had begun to assume that, perhaps, they were actually Bakurans. And while they were, it wasn't in the way any of them imagined.

The moment the ramp went down, a horde of flood combat forms poured out the door, firing and swiping at the unsuspecting clones who made the mistake of approaching the ship. Their comrades training kicked in a moment later, and they all started firing at the horrid looking creatures.

Within a few seconds, Gree was beginning to get a hint of what kind of enemy they were facing. The clones were pelting the combat forms, as well as the little infection forms which made an appearance as fast as they could, but the combat forms seemed to shrug off the lasers. Gree himself watched as he blew the shin off of a combat form, who simply made a high-pitched shrieking noise and charged another trooper. Gree actually froze with shock for a moment, before regaining his barrings and putting a round through its head. Despite taking off about a third of the back of its head, the thing kept going.

He took cover behind a crate, and pulled his communicator out, summoning the captains of the _Conviction_ and Nova. The holograms of the captains appeared, whose faces registered some surprise by the sound of laserfire. Gree shouted,"Close your hangars! These things aren't friendly!"

The captain of the _Conviction_ cleared his throat,"Commander, I am afraid they have already landed. Security should be able to handle it"

"Same here, Commander. The _Nova_ has several thousand clone troopers on board, ready to fight at-"

He shut the communicator off, and popped over the crate to return fire. Another IPV-1 had landed, as well as a number of Z-95s, which all immediately ejected their cargo into the hangar. It didn't take a genius to see the clones were now outnumbered.

Gree shouted to the clones around him,"Keep firing lads! Let's send them back-" After squeezing off another round, he spotted something strange by the ship. When he took a look, he suddenly stopped shooting, lowering his weapon in shock. Many of the other clones did so as well, as they watched an infection form burrow its way into a dead clone's body. A combat form had ripped his chestplate off, making room for the little creature to plunge into its chest. The body convulsed, then began to transform into a combat form. It stood, up, made a growling noise, and charged straight at him.

The sight of it barrelling toward him was enough to snap him out of his trance. Gree raised his rifle again, and shot the creature in the head. Once again, it seemed to shrug it off, as it continued to run at him. As it leapt into the air, Gree screamed a Mando'a curse word at it and shot it square in the chest. It finally slumped mid-air, and came crashing down to the ground with a sickening thud.

Things weren't going very well elsewhere, however. The majority of clones had already been wounded or killed, leaving only 20 or so to continue firing. The clone standing next to him suddenly took a round to his face, and collapsed to the ground. Gree knelt down beside him, and took his helmet off so he could check his pulse. The hole in his face told him all he needed to know, so he just dropped the helmet and stood up to fire again.

Several combat forms had taken advantage of his distraction and closed the gap with him. Three hideous looking, yet somewhat human creatures lumbered toward him, making gurgling noises as they went. Gree managed to hit one in the chest, which caused it to collapse, but the other two leapt into the air and down on top of him.

Thinking quickly, he rolled out of the way just in time, and fired another couple rounds at them. He hit one in the thigh, which ignored the injury and swung a tentacle at his head. Gree ducked, rolled to the side, and shot him in the chest, causing it to fall to the ground.

The final one screamed with rage, and swung its tentacle at him. Gree raised his blaster to block it, but the force of the blow knocked the blaster out of his hand and him to the ground.

The creature leapt on top of him, their faces inches apart. Gree stared at the frozen expression of terror on his face with horror, which simply emitted a gurgling noise, spitting some sort of greenish mist at him as it did. He threw a punch at it, landing a blow square in the side of the head. He felt bone breaking beneath his fist, so he pulled his hand back to swing again. Before he could, the combat form swung its tentacle at his right arm. Gree raised it to block the blow, but all that did was allow the claw to shred through his armor, leaving three deep gashes on his arm. Biting his tongue, the clone desperately head butted the form, smacking his helmet square in its nose. Even though its nose started bleeding, his attacker seemed to ignore the effects.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber, right before a green blade passed through its torso. The combat form fell in two, which allowed Gree to push the top half off. He made his way to his feet, his left arm clutching his right. Next to him, Luminara Unduli began deflecting blaster bolts with her lightsaber. Gree said,"Thanks, commander, I owe you one."

Unduli, replied,"Don't mention it." She glanced around, surveying the battlefield. The flood was continuing to land forces in the hangar, dozens of Z-95's littered the hangar floor, cockpits open and abandoned. The IPV-1's were to big to stay, so they flew out to make more room. Several dozen combat forms were charging Luminara and Gree. The jedi master shouted,"Soldiers! Fall back!" She pushed Gree with a blast of the force through the door, who landed with a grunt. She then quickly walked backwards, still deflecting shots back at the flood.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Grievous, Mandalorians, the 41st, Luminara, Rex and the flood all in one chapter. Feel free to guess why Rex and Appo get to see their superiors, there are serious implications in the Star Wars universe tied in.  
**

 **Poor Luminara just happens to get all the zombies, doesn't she? The flood, however, makes the Geonosians look like amateurs. I've already got some more fun times planned for her future, as well as Gree's.**

 **There is so much I wanted to put into this chapter, but as always, I'll have to save it for next chapter. I've got a lighter homework schedule this weekend, so perhaps I can get the next chapter up on Saturday.**

 **Chapter 10 is in the books.**


	11. Chapter 11: Tactics and Insubordination

**My apologies for the wait. I've got an Algebra exam coming up, and I want to be ready for it. That, and life in general is simply getting pretty busy. Hopefully, I can get another chapter out this week.  
**

 **This chapter has an awful lot of action in it, with the exception of one major event. Don't get mad at me when you read it, I assure you there is a reason for everything.  
**

 **Thanks again to everyone who left a review! As always, its appreciated.**

 **Sierra,BN312: Hopefully, this chapter will answer plenty of your questions and observations. And no, the Ewoks are in very serious trouble :)**

 **Robo Reader: Under time constraints, which ones would they view? There wasn't anything official coming through.  
**

 **Guest: Start a forest fire, eh? Effective. Brutal, but effective :)**

 **"War does not determine who is right, but who is left." -Bertrand Russel**

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _Day 2, 21:09 Senate time_

Rex felt strangely nervous about being summoned so soon. He had expected some sort of discipline for going to save Ashoka without orders, and he had already prepared mentally for some stuck up paper pusher's speech about obeying orders without question.

What he didn't understand was why Appo and Slasher were coming along. He deduced Slasher was probably going to get the same treatment, but why together? And why was Appo tagging along?

He and Slasher followed the sergeant wordlessly through the ship. They entered a darkened room with a large holographic terminal against the wall, which were humming quietly in near perfect unison with the rest of the ship. Above the doorway was a projector, the blue light shooting down onto the middle of the room. The lights formed two figures, both wearing dress uniforms. To the left, Rex recognized the man as Brom Titus, his face reflecting a hint of arrogance and anger. His eyes seemed to bore into him, confirming his suspicions what the meeting was about.

Rex just ignored him, his eyes fixed on the other man. Wilhuff Tarkin, decked out in his admiral's uniform, stood completely still and quiet. His hands were clasped behind his back, uniform pressed and cleaned, face shaved and hair well combed. Tarkin's blue eyes seemed to bore into him. Rex had butted heads with him several times before, but this time, Tarkin was an Admiral. And he didn't look the least amused.

As they approached the holograms, Slasher whispered,"How did they get communications up again so fast?"

"Quiet." Rex said, before they were close enough to be heard.

The three clones all snapped to attention and saluted, but Titus and Tarkin simply nodded. He steeled himself for whatever criticism they had.

Titus spoke first,"Captain CT-7567, would you care to explain yourself?"

Rex didn't move a muscle,"No sir. I don't know what this is about."

"Oh, I'll bet you do, you-"

Tarkin cut in,"At ease, soldiers." The clones relaxed, smiling under their helmets at Titus' expression. He obviously didn't like being interrupted. Tarkin ignored him and said,"Captain Rex, I have been told you disobeyed a direct order. Would you care to give me your side of the story?"

Rex said,"Yes sir. Less then an hour ago, we were in an engagement with the Separatist forces over the planet of Taris. General Ashoka Tano's starfighter took a solid hit from a vulture droid, and ended up crashing in the Separatist battleship. Since the communications array on Admiral Yularen's flagship was down, and I was unable to receive orders-"

"You did too receive orders, clone!" Titus shouted.

He ignored the overly stuck up captain,"I lead a group of clones on a rescue mission, we took three casualties, but we saved General Tano and captured the Separatist captain."

Tarkin glanced at Titus. The captain seemed a little sheepish, and glanced away. Rex deduced that he had left that little part out of his report. Hopefully, it would make things easier for them. Tarkin said,"You didn't tell me they captured the Separatist captain."

Titus shrugged pathetically,"I thought it wasn't important."

Tarkin closed his eyes and shook his head. _Where did these idiot officers come from?_ He turned to face Rex again,"Did you receive orders to stay on the ship?"

"From Captain Titus, yes."

Tarkin crossed his arms, his face growing firm,"Then why, tell me, did you feel compelled to disobey a direct order?"

Rex glanced at the other clones. They both looked like they'd rather be somewhere else, despite the fact he couldn't see their faces. He blame them, he didn't either. Since it wouldn't do any good to lie, Rex simply replied,"Admiral, I received no orders from Admiral Yularen, who was my superior. And I owe general Tano my life. I couldn't leave her behind."

"You remember what you were taught about attachments to anyone other then your brothers, right captain?"

Rex didn't reply, he simply nodded. Tarkin's attention turned to Slasher,"What is your designation, soldier?"

"CT-8752, sir. I go by Slasher."

He nodded,"Very well, Slasher. Did you go with the Captain on this unauthorized mission?"

Slasher gulped, and nodded,"Yes I did, sir."

"Why?"

"Because I consider Rex my superior and my brother. Not you." He pointed at Titus, who looked deeply offended. Slasher said,"And good soldiers follow orders, sir. I couldn't very well disobey his order."

Titus whined,"This is prepost-"

"Quiet, Brom." Tarkin said. Titus shut up, but the way he crossed his arms and glared at his superior told the clones how he felt about this."You lead one of your own men to disobey out of loyalty to you, do you understand that, clone?" He added emphasis to the word _clone_ , as if reminding him of his place.

Rex glared at him from under his helmet. Tarkin hadn't changed one bit since they last met, and they certainly didn't like each other very much before. He was thankful for his helmet, which allowed him to glare daggers at him without getting in deeper trouble. He said,"Yes sir, I understand."

"Captain Rex, we can't have the head of the Republic's finest fighting force run around disobeying orders." Tarkin raised his chin slightly, making him look even haughtier,"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Rex shook his head,"No, sir."

"Do you think you would do so again, if the same situation were to arise?"

Rex looked him in the eye,"If General Tano's life was on the line? Yes sir."

The admiral's eyes registered some surprise. He didn't expect a clone to so boldly dissent against him. Wasn't there something during their cloning process that was supposed to stop that?

Still, it told him what he needed to let his surprise turn to anger, an emotion he was rather familiar with . He gripped his wrists harder, and glared at the clone commander,"Captain Rex, we cannot have the commander of the 501st going rogue whenever he feels like it. Sergeant Appo-" He nodded at Appo, who jumped slightly,"You are now Commander Appo. Rex is under your-"

Rex was dumbfounded,"Wait, what did you say?"

Tarkin stared at him,"What I am saying, Captain, is you are no longer the head of the 501st, and you are bloody lucky I am not being harsher." He clicked his ankles together,"Dismissed."

The holograms disappeared, leaving the three shocked clones to contemplate what just happened.

* * *

 _Acclamator-Class,"Nova"_

 _Day 2, 20:06 Senate time  
_

The Bakurans were on their way up to the bridge when the ship started to shake. The veteran members of the navy immediately recognized what was going on, but none of the natives had any idea what was going on. They had never been in space combat, after all.

The five of them were getting an armed escort up to the bridge for their audience with this,"General Unduli" 6 clones were on either side of them, walking in a rather casual formation, while two officers were in front, leading the way. Mith and Jimas instinctively gripped their rifles as clones and technicians started to run about, some shouting commands to each other.

Cole, who was closest to the officers, asked,"What's going on?"

One of the officers said rather nonchalantly,"I would imagine the enemy fleet has engaged us in space combat." He didn't even look back, he just continued toward the elevators.

Cole wasn't as calm as he was. He said,"You seem rather unconcerned."

"About what?"

He raised his voice slightly, "About the fact were now in a naval engagement!"

"I have been told the enemy fleet consists only of small patrol craft and fighters. They shouldn't be much of a threat to us." The group arrived at two elevator doors. Both officers pressed a button on a little panel, and waited.

Mara said,"Sirs, you need to vent the hangars. You can't let them board the ship. You can't!"

Both of the officers glanced back at her. Their faces reflected slight amusement at the tactical advice of a civilian. One of them replied,"Young lady, these clones are professional soldiers. They should be able-"

"No, they won't be able to handle it." Mara interrupted, surprising the officers."If you've never fought these things... You need to take any action necessary to keep them from landing!"

The two officers exchanged a look. These Bakurans, if nothing else, were bold. One of the men replied,"Miss, I'm sorry, but that is not my call to make. When we get up to the bridge, ask the Captain, or General Unduli. They have that kind of authority, and we don't."

The elevators doors opened, and several clone pilots rushed out the doors for the hangars. The group nervously packed into the two elevators, which then shut.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"_

 _Day 2, 20:12 Senate time_

Commander Gree shouted,"Get down!" As he lobbed a thermal detonator over the crates he was using as cover. The grenade landed about 20 meters away, near the door to the now flood-controlled hangar at the feet of a tank form. The lumbering creature ignored the sphere, which exploded in a flash of light right as he stepped over it. The resulting wave of heat incinerated several flood where they stood, and sent several others flying in different directions.

The clone next to him shouted,"Good toss sir!" And continued firing his weapon. His name was 21, after his designation CT-2121, a basic clone trooper who had joined the 41st Legion around 2 years ago. 21 had always left a good impression on and off the battlefield among whoever he met. Gree was thankful to have men like him at his side right now.

A few meters in front of the clone line, emerald blade wildly swinging as it deflected laser bolts back at the flood, stood Luminara Unduli. She had always lead by example, and today was no difference, making sure she stood between any eager infection forms and her clone troopers.

Unfortunately, the flood were both well armed and numerous. The majority of the clones' land force, the soldiers who had been trained to fight on the battlefield, were on the Acclamators. The Venator wasn't an assault ship, it was meant for space combat. As a result, several of the soldiers on the front line were technicians and pilots, who weren't trained or equipped for this type of fighting.

The flood line continued to advance, until Luminara pushed them all back with a burst of the force. The flood, having never encountered a jedi before, were stunned for a few moments. The clone's quickly shot them down, prompting them to resume their charge. Unfortunately, there were so many flood they simply crawled over the bodies of their dead comrades.

Luminara narrowed her eyes. She remembered fighting something similar on Geonosis very clearly. But the brain worms weren't as smart or as potent as these creatures. How could she destroy so many? _Think, Luminara, think!_

Suddenly, an idea hit her. She started walking back slowly toward the clone line, then, moving in a flash, she rolled behind the crate next to Gree. The commander looked at her curiously, shouting over the noise of the fighting,"General Unduli! Are you hit?"

She shook her head,"No, Commander! I just need some cover!" She pulled her communicator off her belt, and typed a few commands into the device.

Within moments, the blue figure of a officer appeared. Luminara shouted,"Dax, I need you to vent all the hangars!"

Dax, the officer she was speaking to, looked at her like she was on drugs. He waited a moment, expecting some sort of punchline, but none came. He said,"General, if we vent the hangars, everything will be sucked into space-"

"That's the point, officer! Now do it!"

Dax crossed his arms,"Including every clone and technician. Are you sure?"

Luminara hesitated. She had to do something, but she couldn't throw her men to their deaths.

Then again, they were probably dead anyway if they were still in the hangar. She used the force to blast the flood back, then dived under the crate again. She said,"Okay, just vent the hangar with confirmed presence of the borders, and shut the other hangars tight. Got it?"

"General, I can't kill my own men!" Dax cried.

She shook her head sadly,"They are dead anyway, and we will be to if we don't do this. Now please, vent the hangars."

Dax's shoulders slumped,"Yes, sir." And the hologram disappeared. Unduli leapt to her feet, immediately blocking the laser blasts that came flying toward her. The flood presence had significantly grown in the past few seconds, the forms were so numerous she could barely see the door to the hangar shut. Sizing up the situation, she glanced to either side at her men.

About half of the clones were dead or wounded, and their numbers were thinning fast. Time to pull back. Luminara shouted,"Men, fall back!" She waited until they started breaking cover before starting back herself. Once they were about 30 meters back, Luminara turned and sprinted toward them with everything she had. She let the force guide her, zig-zagging different directions to avoid the lasers screaming in behind her.

"Run, general!" Gree screamed as he shot a carrier form, which popped and threw infection forms everywhere.

Unduli dived almost like she was catching a football, landing behind the crates and crashing onto an unsuspecting clone trooper. For a moment, the two stared awkwardly at each other. The clone said,"Uh, general-"

She smiled sheepishly, and leapt to her feet, igniting her lightsaber just in time to send some bolts back at the flood.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker" Maintenance Room #42_

 _20:15 Senate time_

Within one of the many servicing rooms for the _Peacemaker,_ huddled over a terminal, was a clone technician. Or at least, he was before the infection form ambushed him, leaping from the shadows and burrowing into his chest. The poor man was converted within moments, the bulbous growths and tentacles evident of a flood combat form soon following.

Unfortunately, he was also very familiar with how the ship worked, and how to enter commands into the Venator's mainframe from a access terminal. He clumsily used his new-old hands on the screen, typing in a string of commands. The flood were masters of using their opponent's weapons and tactics against them, which they were about to demonstrate to the Republic.

Soon, the combat form took control of the right systems, allowing him to go through with his plan...

* * *

 _Meanwhile, down the hall..._

"Lets teach these fungi freaks a lesson, men!"

The clone sergeant made a motion with his right hand, ordering his men to open fire on the attackers. A few minutes ago, the situation had looked rather bleak for the dozen or so clones guarding the particular hallway. But suddenly, without any warning, the steady tide of infected became a trickle, allowing the clones to gain the advantage. They almost had the flood in a full blown route.

The sergeant broke cover, running and firing his weapon at the running flood,"Charge!" He yelled, shooting and killing a combat form.

His men leapt to their feet, screaming a warcry as they fired their weapons. Things seemed to be going rather well.

Suddenly, the doors slammed shut, nearly crushing the sergeant who was almost at the doorway. It happened so suddenly, he crashed into the door, hitting the ground with a thud.

"What?" He muttered, slamming his fist into the door."Open up you cowardly weirdos!"

The other clones soon joined him, kicking and punching the door before they realized it wasn't likely to budge. One by one, the clones gave up, glaring at the steel wall with anger. The enemy had been within their reach!

An idea suddenly came to the sergeant. He called out,"Guys, step away from the door. I'm gonna make one." He started walking backwards, pulling a thermal detonator from his belt. The other clones smiled under their helmets, and stepped back with anticipation.

Suddenly, one of the clones noticed a hissing sound. He glanced around, not noticing out of the ordinary."What the-" He started to mutter, when he realized he couldn't breathe. He tried to suck in a breath of life-giving oxygen, but could find none. He reached out to his buddy to help, when he realized all the other clones were suffering the same fate.

The flood had vented the atmosphere.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, down the hall..._

Venator's were equipped with a number of weapons, including a number of laser batteries. In a large, open room, several large laser cannons were firing at the approaching flood ships, the clones' skilled aim making the weapons even more deadly. Slowly but surely, the flood transports were exploding in balls of flame as the large green lasers smacked into them.

And the clone operators were enjoying it immensely. These enemies were worse then the Seps, and they were killing them by the hundreds. While some men would load fresh cartridges for the huge guns, a single clone would aim the weapon and fire it, provided the process wasn't being automated.

But just as the clone was about to fire another round, the weapon made a strange noise. Actually, no noise really. He jammed his finger onto the screen,"Come on!" The screen indicated it had lost power suddenly. That was impossible! Unless, of course, someone on the inside turned it off...

* * *

 _Meanwhile, down the hall..._

A group of clones troopers were running toward the battle, when they heard a strange sound up ahead. All the others glanced at the squad leader, who simply ignored the sound and continued running.

That is, until he realized the sound was coming from the escape pods. He made a motion with his hand, and the clones immediately slowed and raised their weapons.

He said,"Get that softshell up here, something's not right." He walked over to a panel, fiddling with it in an attempt to figure out what was wrong. He glanced out the door where the pods were, but saw nothing but space.

 _What?_

The softshell came over and knelt by the panel, spending only a few moments to figure out what was going on. He said,"sir, someone just jettisoned the escape pods. If we don't win this battle, there's no line of retreat now."

The squad commander swore under his breath,"Let's keep moving, its time for some payback."

He lead the group in another run toward the hangar.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _21:31 Senate time_

Anakin Skywalker strode purposefully through the halls of the _Resolute_ toward the medical bay. Not a minute before, the jedi knight had returned from the now Republic-controlled space over Taris, landing his starfighter in the hangar. He had been relieved when he got word from Rex that Ashoka was safe and sound, and despite his temptation to go check on her immediately, the retreating CIS frigates had left a number of fighters and bombers behind, so he stayed and helped the clone pilots mop them up.

But now that the dogfighting was over, he was free. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of condition she would be in. Was anything broken? Had she been shot? Was she even conscious?

Despite Obi-Wan's best efforts, he was still very prone to emotions. And calming his mind wasn't his strong suit either. So, he wasted no time going to the medical bay.

When he entered the white room, a clone doctor saw him and pointed down the hallway,"If your looking for general Tano, sir, she's down there."

Anakin nodded,"Thank you trooper." And hurried down the hallway.

Along the way, he passed several other beds, some empty, some held a sleeping clone. Passing all the other beds, he found her in the very last room. When he saw her, he was immediately relieved to see she was both awake and well, considering the fact she got shot down. Ashoka's arm was in a cast, and her chest was wrapped in bandages. Other then that, the Togrutan seemed fine.

Ashoka smiled sheepishly at Anakin when she saw him. She wasn't sure whether to expect a scolding, or simply relief she was ok, so she let him get the first word in.

Which he did. He sat down in a chair next to the bed, and asked,"How are you feeling?"

Ashoka glanced at her cast,"Well, my arm is broken, and I've got a couple of cracked ribs. So pretty good, considering I got shot down."

He breathed a sigh of relief. _Good,_ he thought, _I couldn't lose her again._ It had taken him a long time to get used to her absence when she left the order over a year ago. In fact, he never really did. She was like a little sister to him, one of his best friends. He smiled, beginning to relax a little,"Tell me, Ashoka. How did you manage to get shot down by a couple of droids?"

"I guess I should have known this was coming." She said, rolling her eyes. She sat up a little more, gently adjusting the way her cast rested across her chest,"First off, it wasn't a couple of droids, Skyguy. There was at least 20 of them."

"I counted about 12."

"Precisely my point. It wasn't just a few droi-"

"I thought you said there were at least 20 of them?" He said with a grin.

She shook her head,"Alright, I'll give you that, master. I tailed one of them while evading the others, who were dumb enough to crash into each other if you did it right." She shrugged,"I guess one of them managed to nail me with his cannon. My only choice was then to crash in the Lucrehulk's hangar, unless I felt like dying of course."

Anakin replayed his view of the events in his mind. He had nearly panicked when her ship disappeared in the Separatist hangar. He tried to go after her, but Captain Titus had ordered him not to, and Admiral Yularen's communications array was down, so he couldn't contact him. He was about to go in himself when Rex offered his help, which Anakin accepted and covered Rex's approach and retreat. The fight had been fierce, but they got her out of there. She was alive, and that was all he was really concerned about.

He leaned closer, resting his elbows on his knees,"What happened next?"

Ashoka replied,"When I woke up, a couple of battle droids were standing over me, so I taught them how to fly." She grinned, remembering the noise the droids made as she hurtled them to their demise. She never ceased to enjoy the stupidity of their opponents."My ship was too damaged to fly, so I tried to leap out of the cockpit. Obviously, I then realized I had broken something, so I crawled out instead. When I finally took a look around, several hundred battle droids had surrounded my ship, and told me to give up. So I decided to take the more diplomatic approach."

Ashoka laughed, shaking her head at their stupidity,"I was actually convincing the droids I wasn't a jedi, and jedi starfighters are shaped like squares, when the captain of the ship showed up with some Magnaguards. He told me to give up, since I was surrounded and horribly outnumbered, so I did."

Anakin's eyes widened,"Alright, who are you, and what have you done with Snips?"

She narrowed her eyes,"Not funny Skyguy. If I fought, I would be dead. There were simply to many of them to fight with a broken arm. Anyway, the captain took me to some room with a hologram terminal, and explained he was trying to use me to force a cease fire with the Republic ships." Ashoka's expression began to grow a little angry,"Anyways, he tries to contact the admiral, but obviously, that didn't work, so he got all of the surviving captains of the other ships. Captain Titus decides he is in charge, and orders Captain Tharell, the Sep captain, to surrender unconditionally. Tharell refuses, and proposes the ships immediately stop firing at each other, explaining his ship would destroy several Acclamators before it went down, and that I would go down with it."

Her eyes reflected some of the bitterness she felt,"Long story short, Titus calls me a traitor because I left the order, and refuses to call the ships off."

Anakin's jaw dropped. A traitor, because she left the order? That was absurd! She only left because the council hadn't trusted her! He whispered,"He left you for dead?! I'm going to have a word with him very soon."

Ashoka shook her head,"Master, I have a feeling he won't listen."

"That's nice! Your not a traitor, and I'm not going to let him tarnish your reputation in such a way!" His face was contorted into a scowl. He suddenly realized all the things he was considering doing to him, and closed his eyes. Hatred wasn't the jedi way. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down,"What he did was unacceptable. He's going to have to answer for this."

"Don't bother, sir."

Anakin's head shot around at the entrance. Standing there was Captain Rex, with another clone he didn't really recognize. They had their helmets tucked under their arm's, but were clad in the rest of their armor. Both of their faces seemed a little downcast, or perhaps angry, Anakin couldn't tell which. Rex said,"He's not going to listen."

Anakin half smiled,"A wise jedi once told me that." Ashoka snickered at his comment, prompting the clones to give her a funny look. Anakin motioned for them to sit, which they did.

The other clone asked,"Let me guess: General Kenobi?"

He shook his head,"Nope, not even close."

Rex asked,"How are you feeling, general?"

Ashoka waved a hand,"Please, captain, as long as were in a informal setting, you don't need to call me general."

He looked a little sheepish,"I'm sorry sir. I guess I-"

"Sir isn't informal either."

Rex huffed,"Ok, first names it is then."

Ashoka replied,"Much better, Rex."

He grinned,"Dang, I've missed you this past year Snips! We need to go hang out sometime in the next few days and catch up."

Ashoka smiled," I'd love to Rex, just not right now. Your the only clone I will tolerate calling me Snips." She motioned toward the other man sitting next to him,"Now, isn't your friend the other clone that came and got me?"

He nodded, standing up and offering a salute,"CT-8752, general. I go by Slasher."

Her gaze traveled up and down his body, as if sizing him up. He was the same height as all the other clones, and wore the armor of a standard trooper. His hair was cut short like every other clone, but not as short as Rex, who sported a very short blonde buzzcut. Slasher's hair was as dark as the man he was cloned after, the infamous Jango Fett. A nasty looking scar was present just right of his eyes.

Tano said,"Well Slasher, you have my thanks. I owe you all my life."

Slasher replied,"My pleasure, sir. I'm glad your ok."

Ashoka waved a hand,"Please, call me Ashoka when we're alone. Its the least I can do." A bemused look crossed her face when he remained at attention,"Slasher, you can relax now."

The clone looked a little uncomfortable, but complied,"Yes si- Gene-" He paused,"Yes General Ashoka."

Rex pulled him back down to his chair,"What are we going to do with you Slasher? She's trying to show her gratitude."

He gave him a look,"Weren't you doing the same thing not a second ago?"

Rex shook his head,"She's one of my best friends, but she's been gone the past year. I didn't know if her preferences had changed."

Slasher's shoulders slumped,"My apologies, Captain, and, er, Ashoka. Its just going to take some getting used too."

Anakin said,"And thank you, both of you, for putting your neck on the line like that. If someone tries to get you in trouble, let me know."

The clones were so quiet, it they could hear everything else going on in the triage. Rex immediately looked at his feet and began swinging his legs. He said,"Yeah, about that... Uh, I'm not really sure-"

Skywalker's face immediately turned hostile again,"What happened, Rex?"

He turned his gaze to his helmet, turning it over several times. It still felt strange no longer being in command. He sighed, and explained, in detail, his meeting with Tarkin and Titus. Anakin and Ashoka's faces slowly turned from worry to anger as he spoke.

When he was finished, Anakin said,"As soon as you are healthy, Ashoka, let's go pay Admiral Yularen a visit. We'll go to whoever we need to get this reversed!"

Rex replied,"I don't think that is likely to happen, sir. The Republic has pretty strict rules for their clone troopers, and disobeying an order is pretty high up on the list of evils."

"That doesn't make a difference! Mark my words, we will do something about this!." His face was red with anger. Rex lowered a brow, observing his general. Weren't jedi supposed to control their temper?

Apparently, Ashoka agreed. The Togrutan padawan said,"Master, you need to calm down. Anger isn't going to lead you anywhere good."

Anakin glared at her,"Didn't you hear? Rex just got demoted because he saved your life!"

She nodded,"I'm not death, Skyguy. But we are not supposed to give into anger. And right now, you are. You need to calm down."

He seemed to see the wisdom in her words. Anakin closed his eyes, and leaned back in the chair."Your right, I'm sorry. But we are still going to appeal this ridiculous punishment."

Tano nodded,"Yes we will. Yes we will."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"_

 _20:18 Hours Senate time  
_

Luminara Unduli and her clone troopers were fighting valiantly against the flood attackers, but they were obviously fighting a very clever and intelligent enemy. When the hangars were vented, she had wondered if, perhaps, they could pull another victory out of the bag. However, the reports she was getting from Wes, a clone trooper who she was using as a communications officer, weren't very good. Unduli stood about 10 meters behind the clones around the corner, Wes shouting so she could hear him.

"We are also receiving reports they have launched the escape pods, and are docking their own boarding craft where the pods once were!" An explosion near the clones front line caused Wes and Luminara to duck out of instinct, but they quickly recovered. Wes yelled,"The computer boys up on the bridge are unable to get rid of the malware our new friends seem to have slipped into the system. Everytime they isolate and eliminate a threat, 3 more seem to appear. They are asking what to do, sir!"

Luminara thought for a second, then replied,"Tell them to try for 2 more minutes. If they are unable to re-secure the net, tell them to shut the system down, except for life support and emergency functions. If we can't control our own ship, neither will they!"

Wes nodded,"Right away sir!" And pulled a communicator out. Luminara, finished with the little meeting, ran back to the battlefield. The clones were using crates and bodies of fallen comrades for cover, while the flood simply continued to come, or crawled over the bodies of their comrades. There seemed to be no end to their numbers. Luminara ignited her lightsaber, and immediately started deflecting blaster bolts back at them.

While the bodies of clones and flood littered the battlefield, there was about 10 yards between the bulk of the flood force and the first surviving troopers. Every time a combat form would get to close, they would shoot him down, but there was always another dozen behind him to take his place. Slowly but surely, the Republic was loosing ground.

Luminara continued to swing her lightsaber, creating what seemed to be a solid circle of green light in front of her. The flood continued to fire at her, but every laser would come right back at them. Slowly, they seemed to realize firing at her with blasters wouldn't cut it, so they focused their fire on the clone troopers instead. One of the men next to Gree took a round at the base of the neck, immediately crumpling to the ground, dead. Gree shouted curse words at the combat form who killed him, sending a volley of lasers at him. The first few rounds missed, allowing it to fire back. Fortunately, the flood seemed to lose a little bit of coordination with their new bodies, meaning they were pretty bad shots. But still, even they occasionally got lucky, as displayed by the dozens of dead clone bodies littering the ground. Gree finally hit the creature in the chest, causing it to recoil. He put another well placed round right on top of the last one, and it fell down.

But once again, another was there to replace it. Gree shouted,"Where in the galaxy did they get such a huge force?!"

Unduli, who was right beside him, said,"Bakura, commander. And they won't stop at one planet if we don't stop them!" She leapt on top of a crate so all her men could see her,"Men, throw your grenades on the count of 3!" The clones quickly grabbed any leftover thermal detonators they had. Luminara shouted,"1,2,3!"

The air was filled with more then a dozen glowing red spheres. The flood, having become wise to what it meant, began to dive away, generally right into their comrade behind him. The grenades exploded, incinerating dozens of flood where they stood, and throwing lifeless bodies in all directions.

The clones let out a cheer as the flood continued to retreat, the mass of creatures pushing and climbing to get around the corner. Gree stood and shouted,"We've got them on the run! Charge!"

"No, wait!" Luminara shouted, but the clones were already in a near bloodlust. Shouting Mandalorian warcries, they quickly advanced on the last of the flood who had yet to turn the corner.

Luminara screamed,"Wait! Something isn't right!" Unfortunately, the clones didn't hear her, and started to round the corner. Luminara grabbed a few of the stragglers with the force, pulling them back. They glared at her angrily,"What are you doing, general!?"

The Miralian jedi said,"These monsters are fearless. They wouldn't retreat unless they are regrouping, or luring us into a-" The sounds of screaming, clones screaming, filled the air from around the corner.

Unduli pointed to the 3 clones she had saved,"Get the wounded to cover, and get ready for more!" She charged in the direction the clones went, lightsaber raised and ready.

Right before she turned the corner, a handful of clones became visible again. Some were retreating while firing, a couple were running, and one was carrying a wounded comrade. Luminara ran to the clones who were firing, turning to see what was going on.

The flood had regrouped all right. At the front of their line, no less then 5 hulking tank forms were acting as a moving shield for their smaller comrades, shielding their own bodies with huge claws and simply absorbing the other shots.

On the ground in front of them lay a number of dead and dying clone troopers. Some were completely motionless, the others were trying to drag themselves along the ground or crying for help from their brothers. Most of the other clones seemed to be more interested in self-preservation, however, and only a brave few were carrying a downed comrade on their back. They also seemed to be drawing the most fire.

Deflecting few blasts, she looked around for Commander Gree. She spotted him at the front of the retreating line, firing at the flood and shouting,"Fall back! Fall back!" She ran up beside him, and began to try and protect him from incoming fire.

When he saw her, Gree shouted,"General, there are too many of them!"

Unduli shouted,"What were you thinking Gree!? We've just lost almost half our force!"

He kept firing, but seemed to be thinking about something. Finally, he said,"General, get the men back, I'll hold them off!"

"What!? That's suicide, Gree!"

"This is my fault, general. Let me die with my brothers!"

Luminara shook her head,"Oh, no your not! The clones need a leader to look to that is one of their own!" With a blast of the force, she threw him, as well as a couple of stragglers around the corner. Luminara's eyes widened with some fear when the flood broke rank and charged. She sped up, almost running back to safety.

When she felt she was close enough, she turned and ran. Catching up to the clones who were back behind the crates, she said,"Our numbers are too few! We need to pull back!"

A clone shouted,"Where to, general? We're running out of places to run!"

The sound of flood footsteps and shrieks filled the air. Luminara yelled,"The wounded won't last long if we stay here! We have to move!" With that, she picked up a injured clone trooper. The man was heavy, but she just pushed through it. She started off in the other direction, yelling,"Follow me!"

The clones shrugged and obeyed, right as the flood began to fire on them again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another part of the ship..._

The door to the small stealth craft opened with a wooshing sound, revealing the halls of the Republic ship. The eight Mandalorian supercommandos piled out, just as they had been trained. They set up a defensive circle, until they were given the all clear. The two squad leaders then met together, trying to decide what to do. The consensus was they would leave Ta'bar and Kal to guard the ship and the package, while the others would head for the main objective. Splitting into two groups of three, Borva and Sa'tor led their respective teams down the hallway. Being somewhat familiar with the layout of a Venator from intelligence, they quickly moved down the hallway toward their destination.

When they turned a corner, they saw three clone technicians, all huddled around some sort of terminal together. One of them shot their head around to see who was coming, just in time to get nailed by a laser to the face. The other two jumped, and tried to reach their weapons, only to be shot down like their comrade. The six warriors stepped over the bodies, and continued down the hallway.

Borva said,"If that's the best the Republic has to offer, this is going to be easy."

Akk'ad replied,"Don't get cocky, Vod. Those were mechanics of some sort."

Imis added,"I sincerely doubt we won't meet some serious resistance."

"Nothing we can't handle." De'var said.

Sa'tor made a hand motion,"Lock it down, guys. We've got a job to do." The others immediately fell silent, and continued moving.

When they turned the next corner, they heard footsteps coming their direction. They dropped to the ground in unision, aiming their weapons in the direction the sound was coming from.

Suddenly, eight white armored clones rounded the corner. The clones noticed several shapes on the ground, and focused on them to see. They didn't get the luxury of freezing in surprise, as the Mandalorians immediately began firing at them.

But the clones weren't droids, or technicians for that matter. They were trained for this type of thing. Despite the fact three of them went down quickly, the other five slid to cover and began returning fire. A brief firefight ensued, neither side really giving an inch. One of the Mandalorians, Ki'ka, used her sniper rifle to her great advantage, killing another trooper with a well placed headshot.

The remaining three clones realized they were in trouble. Four of their brothers were dead, and a 5th lay in the middle of the floor, apparently out of the fight. One of them yelled to the others,"Who are these guys?"

Another replied,"I don't know, but they're too good! We need to concentrate our fire! On three-" They adjusted themselves into position."One, two, three!" The clones popped up, only to see the Mandalorians had been using their absence to close the gap to a few yards. The clones quickly fired, hitting two of the Mandalorians, before being killed themselves by laserfire. With a dying scream, the three troopers fell to the ground.

But still, two Mandalorians were down. Sa'tor and Akk'ad dropped to one knee, providing cover for De'var and Ki'ka to check on the downed commandos. De'var knelt beside Imis, and found she was both very alive and awake. He examined her, and found she took a round to the right thigh. De'var pulled a bandage out,"Here, lets get you patched up. Its not bleeding enough to be an artery shot, so you should be ok." He gently wrapped it around her leg. They were saving the Bacta pads for more critical injuries.

Imis simply sat up and watched his handiwork. She said,"I guess it could be worse."

De'var finished tying the bandage off, and asked,"Can you walk?"

She nodded,"I think so." Carefully, she took one of his hands, and helped her to her feet. She gently put some weight on her leg,"Yeah, I can walk. Just not very fast." She glanced over at Ki'ka, who was kneeling over Borva.

Ki'ka was holding one of his hands in hers, whispering a Mandalorian chant the others sadly recognized. She placed one of his arms over his chest.

De'var asked,"Is he gone?" Ki'ka looked up at him and nodded sadly, before laying his other hand on top of the other and standing, hoisting her weapon. She said,"Akk'ad, your next in line. Lead the way."

Akk'ad, however, was hovering over a wounded clone trooper. The clone had taken a shot to the chest, and Akk'ad had pulled his helmet off, revealing his face. He was in the middle of saying,"From one soldier to another, please tell me where the nearest elevator is."

The clone simply spat a wad of blood onto his visor. Akk'ad wiped it off, seemingly unfazed by his behavior. He studied the clone's features closely,"You look an awful lot like Jango Fett. Our former Mand'alor. I will grant you a quick warrior's death." He aimed his blaster pistol between the eyes, and pulled the trigger.

Akk'ad stood up, and saw the looks everyone else was giving him. He crossed his arms, and asked,"What's the matter?"

De'var growled,"I could have coaxed some information out of him the rough way."

The red armored warrior simply looked at the clone's body,"We already know where we are going, and how to get there. No need to harm a warrior's honor with torture."

"You show an awful lot of sympathy for someone who just killed our squad leader." Ki'ka said dryly.

Akk'ad turned to face her, and noticed Borva's body on the ground. The dead man looked rather peaceful to him, but it didn't make it any easier on the rest of them. Borva had always been his and Ki'ka's squad leader and friend. Akk'ad sighed,"That means your with me, Ki'ka. Sa'tor, your squad leads the way from now on."

Sa'tor replied,"Fair enough. Let's move out." He twirled his fingers in the air then pointed two of them forward, and the others followed him.

Soon, they found an elevator, and climbed aboard.

* * *

 _LAAT Gunship #23, Felucian Atmosphere_

 _Day 2, 20:38 Senate time, 05:54 Har Gau time_

The morning sunlight over the marshes of Felucia were filled with several dozen white Republic gunships. The vessels flew in several wing formations, humming through the air toward their destination. The wildlife below would cast inquisitive glances at the small ships, before shrugging it off since they appeared to be no threat.

In the lead gunship, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and Clone Commander Bly were both occupied with their own tasks. The Twi'lek jedi stood behind the pilot watching the horizon for their destination, while Bly was giving a short encouraging speech to all the other clone troopers accompanying them. Aayla's flagship, the I _ntrepid_ , had broadcast a signal to the missing 182nd legion, but had yet to receive a response. All of the clones as well as their jedi general hoped they would find them alive and well, simply unable to make contact with them. Still, they all understood it was highly unlikely.

With a large Separatist fleet closing in, Secura had ordered the ground forces to be dispatched to the planet in every gunship they could muster, and ordered the rest of the fleet to retreat to friendly space and get help. As a result, the 327th was just under 2000 strong, much smaller then their usual strength. But given the situation, it would have to do.

They were inbound for the Felucian city of Har Gau, which only had a population of around 8,000 settlers. But it was still one of the largest cities on the planet. Aayla had considered going straight for the capital city of Kway Teow, but initial scans indicated a sizeable Separatist presence, so she decided to play it safe. Har Gau also had a droid presence, but it was smaller. Aayla had decided, given her limited numbers, it would be a good place to start the search for the 182nd. Provided, of course, they could take the town.

Standing over the clone pilot's chair, she watched for the dawn lights that would indicate the presence of the city. So far, she had seen nothing. Secura asked the pilot,"How far are we from the city?"

He pointed to a screen on the console in front of him,"Not very far, sir. We should be able to see it in a few minutes." The gunships were flying just a few meters above the foliage to mask their presence from Separatist scanners. The only problem was it restricted their own vision, and it the changing elevation provided a slight challenge for the clone's piloting the gunships. But so far, everything had went off without a hitch. If things held up, they would be able to take the Seps by surprise.

Aayla turned to check on the other clones, her lekku spinning around as her head did. Commander Bly stood in front of 12 other clone troopers, all lined up with their respective squads. Bly had opted not to lead a particular fireteam, instead he chose to stay with Secura and lead the whole force into battle. Bly was standing almost completely still, while the others were checking their weapons and offering encouraging words and challenges to their brothers. The 327th had already seen some of the worst the galaxy had to offer, but Felucia just might top everything else they had seen before. They all understood that, if they were getting out alive, it would be together.

Bly seemed to notice her looking at him, and said,"Anything I can help you with, general?"

Secura shook her head,"Not really. We're approaching the town right now, and with some luck, I won't hear any anti-air fire."

The seasoned clone nodded,"I could live with that. We don't want a replay of Saleucami."

She returned her gaze to the cockpit. Her senses were telling her they would very soon be at the city. Sure enough, the lights on the dark buildings of Har Gau came into view. Secura searched the town with her eyes for any signs of a Separatist presence, particularly anti-aircraft guns. Thankfully, she couldn't see any, but she did spot a CIS compound on the edge of the city. It was a walled structure about 100 meters long and wide, with a number of facilities. In the center courtyard, she could see a number of AAT's, as well as some vulture droids sitting on the tarmac.

Bly joined her, watching the compound carefully,"It appears we have the advantage of surprise. Let's hope it lasts."

Suddenly, the base became alive with activity. Battle droids were running toward their positions, and the vulture droids seemed to wake up. Secura frowned,"You were saying, commander?"

Bly seemed particularly concerned about the vulture droids. They were few, but a handful of fighters could shoot down several gunships. He grabbed his communicator, and flicked it on,"Gentlemen, this is Commander Bly. The landing zone is hot, repeat, landing zone is hot. We have a confirmed visual on several Vulture droids, as well as a Separatist compound."

The gunships sped up as one, trying to cover the rest of the distance before the droids could lay waste to them. Aayla pointed to what appeared to be some farmland on the edge of town,"Put down over there. We'll take the city on foot."

"Yes sir." The pilot replied, directing the gunship toward the field. The Vulture droids left the ground, and flew toward the Republic transports.

Secura turned to Bly,"As soon as we let down, we need to high-tail it to the city. Order all squads with surface to air missiles to set up a defensive perimeter on the farm, while we storm the city."

"Right away, general." He pulled his communicator off his belt.

Aayla took a look at the city. It wasn't particularly fortified, meaning as long as they could destroy those fighters, losses would be minimal. She breathed a sigh of relief at the thought. Her men were like brothers to her, and she knew many of them by name, which seemed to leave a very positive impression on them. Still, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she hadn't met Bly and the others. Together, they had been through some of the worst planets the galaxy had to offer.

The gunship began to descend. Aayla lead the way to the door, pulling her lightsaber off her belt,"Let's do this, men."

* * *

 **Let me assure you all that I am including the events on Felucia for a reason. Other then exploring a crucial battle in the war, of course :)  
**

 **I hope I'm doing a good job writing the Death Watch characters. Mandalorians are one of my favorite groups of characters.**

 **Anyways, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Strength in Numbers

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has read the story and reviewed so far! The Coming Darkness is now a month and two days old!  
**

 **My apologies for the long, LONG setup in the Star Wars galaxy. Let me assure you that I want so badly to start writing the Halo characters, and they are coming soon. Let me also promise we will see plenty of them. This story is just beginning.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy this next chapter!**

 **"No enterprise is more likely to succeed than one concealed from the enemy until it is ripe for execution" -Machiavelli  
**

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"_

 _Day 2, 20:31 Senate time_

The sight of friendly clone troopers up ahead released a wave of relief in Luminara Unduli and the clones with her. They had spent the past half hour doing nothing but engaging the hordes of flood until they got to close, then running for their lives. So far, both Luminara and Commander Gree had evaded injury or death, but many of the other clones weren't so fortunate. While the original force had been close to 75 clones, they were down to about 12 healthy men, as well as 25 or so with wounds ranging from a glancing strike on the arm from a laser to critically wounded. Unduli herself was carrying a injured man on her back, leading the retreat to friendlier space.

As she approached them, she observed the barriers the clones had set up for cover. Crates, tables, furniture, basically anything that would stop a laser had been drafted. A couple of circular balls, autoturrets, floated peacefully on top of their respective crates. The eight clones wore actual phase-2 armor, indicating they weren't technicians.

When the clones saw her group approach, they saluted and said,"General Unduli. We've fortified the mess hall, and posted guards on every entrance to the room." The clone speaking, a sergeant, gestured widely with one hand,"I have 8 men under my command, and similar forces are on the other doors."

Luminara said,"Good work, men. Gree, 21, Wes-"She pointed to the three clones,"Help me move the wounded to whatever triage we can find. I need every healthy man, as well as those who can and are willing to fight on the door. We've got company on the way." A faint flood scream echoed in the distance, causing the troopers on the door to flinch slightly. Apparently, Luminara deduced, they had yet to experience the pleasure of meeting their new friends.

With a resounding,"Yes sir!" The clones all got onto their assigned tasks. The healthy men, as well as most of the slightly or moderately wounded, took cover behind the crates with their colleagues, while Gree, 21, Wes, and the wounded followed the jedi master into the mess hall.

However, one of the clones was insisting on staying on the front lines. He boldly approached the sergeant,"Sir, where do you want me?"

He replied,"Not today, Thrash. You need help now."

Thrash shook his head defiantly,"I'm not leaving you guys here, sir. I can still shoot my blaster." He held his rifle up to emphasize his point.

The other clone put a hand on his shoulder,"Thrash, you've been shot in the hip and can barely walk, and your armor looks like it was burned by a thermal detonator."

"Its just a scratch, sir!" He vigorously shook his leg to emphasize his point. Either it didn't hurt, or he was tough enough to hide the pain.

The Sergeant, however, was unconvinced,"Let us handle this, brother. We've got enough men, we'll be ok."

The two clones stared at each other for a moment. Luminara wasn't really sure if it was out of defiance on Thrash's part, or if he was simply digesting the information. She decided to resolve the standoff,"Thrash, come on. If your bleeding internally, you won't do anyone any good in a few minutes."

Thrash sighed, the sound of approaching footsteps, lots and lots of footsteps, drowning him out,"First, promise me something, sir."

"Name it."

"I need your word that you'll save a few for me to personally pull apart."

Under his helmet, the sergeant smiled somewhat sadistically,"Permission granted. Now go."

He nodded, and followed the rest of the group into the mess hall-turned-FOB.

Luminara quickly located the makeshift triage, several tables in a corner with doctors hovering over a number of patients. The little hospital didn't have curtains, so everyone could see in, and watch as the surgeons did their grisly work on a clone with a nasty looking wound in his chest. Unduli laid her cargo down against the wall with other patients waiting for care, then went to go find whoever was in charge of the place.

Technically, she was, of course. But surely there was an officer who had organized this?

Her question was answered when she spotted Gree, already deep in conversation with a clone who bore the rank of sergeant. Luminara recognized him as Kicker, a name he earned on Kamino. How, Unduli didn't know, but it apparently involved his Mandalorian sergeant, and the rest of the 41st was well aware of the story.

When Kicker noticed her approach, he interrupted Gree with a salute,"General Unduli, sir."

Gree turned, and did the same,"What can I do for you, general?"

Despite the situation, Unduli returned a weak smile,"Its good to see you alive, Kicker."

"You too, general."

"I need to send a message to the Council. I need you to make sure I am not disturbed."

The sergeant snorted,"You seem to hold little confidence in our men, sir."

Luminara's face grew serious, her deep blue eyes boring into the man,"Listen closely to me, Sergeant: Do not underestimate our opponents. These things do not play fair at all. Don't let their horrific appearance stun you, they will use the low light to their advantage." The _Peacemaker_ had been completely shut down, except for critical systems such as life support. The emergency lighting had kicked in, casting an eerie red glow onto the room. Kicker's men had apparently scrounged together some lamps, providing some normal lighting in the mess hall, but shadows and red light prevailed everywhere else in the ship.

Kicker nodded seriously,"I won't let you down sir. Good luck."

She nodded once,"May the force be with you sergeant." Luminaea motioned for Gree to follow her, who complied. She spotted Wes and 21 leaning against a table, and waved them over. The two clones shrugged, and jogged over to join her little procession.

* * *

 _Acclamator-Class,"Nova"_

 _20:34 Senate time_

When the Bakurans reached the bridge, several of them froze in the doorway to take the strange sights and sounds in. Unfortunately, the clones behind them didn't, resulting in a pile-up. Several clones stumbled, and Mara would have fallen over had Mith not grabbed her in time.

"Uh, are you guys alright?" One of the clones asked.

The Bakurans looked at each other sheepishly."Yeah, I've just never seen a bridge is all."

The clone sighed, and put his hands on Cole's shoulders,"Well, now you have. And we have more important things to do. Walk."

Cole complied, leading the little procession of people toward the captain of the ship.

The Captain wore a dark grey uniform, much like any of his peers would. He sported a grey hat on top of short, dark hair, along with black dress boots. His back was turned, arms crossed, as he watched the Republic ARC-170's engage the flood Z-95's, and despite the clear numbers advantage, the flood seemed to be losing.

The man turned, and eyed the Bakurans with some curiosity. Cole could see the weariness in the man's eyes, like he had the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. He said,"Whose in charge of this little group?"

Mith and Cole glanced at each other, while Myek and Jimas did the same. Mara was to busy watching the dogfight out the window. After a moment of awkward silence, Mith said,"Well, our de-facto leader died a little under an hour ago, so... I guess we're doing this the democratic way." He glanced at the others for support, who simply nodded.

The Captain sighed,"Alright, my original orders were to hook you up with general Unduli, but she's occupied right now." He smirked,"Heck, I think its safe to say its going to be awhile. Any of you feel like filling me in on the situation on Bakura?"

Cole shrugged,"Sure, why not?" He shifted his weight to his other leg,"It began yesterday, about dinner time, I guess..." He explained how the flood landed at the Salis D'aar spaceport, and went on to attack the city full force. He covered the way the flood spread at the start, then he got to himself,"I was stationed at Kalkurta military base when the reports started coming in from all over the planet about some sort of invasion. Naturally, we were a little skeptical, as we had seen no build-up, no orbiting fleet. Nothing could move that fast, at least, that was what we thought."

"Eventually, we started to realize the planet was actually under attack, and Kalkurta basically became the government's planetary headquarters. We began organizing an effective resistance, establishing contact with other military bases and clean cities, and connecting them with the guys on the frontline. That's when we started to notice something."

He paused, his eyes reflecting a hint of sadness,"One by one, the clean cities and military bases began sending SOS's. Since Kalkurta was home to a number of armored divisions as well as spacecraft, we split our forces and sent them to places in need. But it seemed like every group we sent out was decimated. We had some victories in some of the smaller cities and some of our outposts, but for the most part, we lost, and badly.

Earlier this morning, I was posted in the main communications room, on the radar. Everything was calm one moment, then, the radar came alive with incoming fighters. But all of them indicated they were friendly equipment, so we assumed they were returning from one of the battlefields, and gave them landing orders. Obviously they were not." He sighed. Cole was still wrapping his mind around the speed the flood progressed. And he wasn't particularly eager to talk about what happened next.

He noticed the captain staring at him, and continued,"As soon as they landed, ground forces began converging on the base from all sides. I immediately sounded the alarm, but the freaks were already in our compound. I went outside and found a group of defenders, who accepted a technician with nothing but his sidearm for defense. We engaged the enemy, but despite our best efforts, the flood was quickly overrunning the base. Our tanks were effective, until a strafing run by a wing of Z-95's took them out. The survivors began to hole up inside the major buildings, and for a short time, we held our own. Any flood that came through the doors or windows was shot to pieces.

Crafty as they are, we should have known they would have thought of something else. They slipped some of those little... things" He held his hands apart, making a space about the size of an infection form,"They made it into the ventilation systems. While we were able to defeat them, it caused enough chaos for the flood to breach a door. After that, they slowly but surely gained ground. Some of us decided it was time to leave, so we loaded every man we could into transports, and high-tailed it out of there. Our vehicle was the only one to make it out.

Eventually, we bumped into these guys," gesturing toward Mith, Jimas, and Mara,"With another guy on the road, and they joined us." He went on to explain everything else that happened.

The Captain listened without a word to the story. When Cole finished, he smirked. Then, he laughed and shook his head,"If you had told me that story yesterday, I would think you were crazy."

Cole nodded grimly,"I wish I was, sir. We need to get word to the rest of the galaxy. If these monsters get off of Bakura, we could lose everything."

"I wish it were that easy, but as always, it seems our enemy has tied up the lose ends." He pointed out the window to a large antennae on the ship. Or at least, where it once was,"The first thing they did was take out our comms array. Anything beyond short range communications is impossible."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _22:34 Senate time_

"Admiral, a word please?"

Wullf Yularen turned to address the familiar voice,"Of course, general Sky-" He paused when he noticed Ashoka was with him. Her arm was in a cast, and her chest was bandaged, but she was there. She smiled at him, her undying determination burning in her eyes. Yularen said,"Its good to see you up, general Tano."

Ashoka nodded solemnly,"Thanks, Admiral. Its good to be back."

"Now, what is so important that young Ashoka isn't in the medical bay recovering?" What he was expecting an argument with her about leading the landing force. He technically couldn't stop her, but he felt like he could convince Anakin to make her stay.

What she said, though, surprised him,"Admiral, you heard Captain Rex lead a rescue mission and got me off the Separatist battleship?"

"Why, yes, I believe I did." Yularen responded.

"He just got demoted because he apparently disobeyed a direct order from Captain Brom Titus."

His eyes grew wide,"What? He's no longer in charge? Whose the commander of the 501st now?"

"His name is-" The door behind them opened, revealing a clone in sergeant's armor. The man stepped forward, and saluted,"Admiral Yularen, and generals Tano and Skywalker, CC-1119 Commander Appo reporting for duty."

Ashoka smirked at Yularen,"As I was saying, how's the weather been?"

"Sir?" Appo gave her a strange look.

The admiral shook his head. He had never really understood why his jedi generals were so happy to inject humor into any conversation. He said,"I was just discussing the situation regarding Captain Rex with the generals, commander." He felt strange calling Appo commander. He had known him to be a good soldier, but he just wasn't Rex.

Appo smirked,"Already trying to get rid of me, generals?"

The two jedi gave him a strange look. Neither could tell if he was hurt, or being snide, or simply trying to be funny. Appo returned their stare, neither side backing down. Slowly, the bridge grew silent as the technicians stopped their tasks to watch. After a tense moment, Yularen cleared his throat his throat,"I know its a change right now, generals, but it would be best if we started off on the right foot." He put a hand on Anakin's and Appo's shoulder's, finally breaking the staring contest,"Commander Appo, who ordered the change in our leadership?"

Appo took his helmet off, sticking it under his arm,"As far as I know, Admiral Wilhuf Tarkin."

Yularen nodded,"Ok, we'll deal with the situation later. For now, you two need to work on the land invasion. And you-" He turned his gaze to the Togrutan,"You need to go rest."

Ashoka crossed her good arm,"I can still fight, Admiral!"

"No you can't, and you won't." Anakin said,"Go take some R&R, Snips."

She shot him a glare at the use of her nickname. Ashoka huffed,"Alright, but save a few for me." She turned, and walked out.

They watched her leave, which was followed with an awkward silence. Appo then cleared his throat and said,"Well, general Skywalker, how should we proceed?"

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"_

 _20:43 Senate time_

"Remind me again why we took the stairs?" Wes groaned.

"Because the elevators are shut down, so unless you can teach us to fly, we're walking." Gree responded.

21 fist-bumped another clone as he passed him,"I still say the ventilation shafts would have been fun."

The procession stopped, and all three of his companions turned to glare at him. 21's gaze swept between them for a moment,"What?"

"If you think climbing through dusty old vents would be fun," Wes was saying,"Then I don't want to know what else you do for entertainment."

21 smiled under his helmet,"Well, it generally involves heavy physical exertion, like-"

"No time for stories, gentlemen." Unduli said,"Time is short." The group nodded in agreement, and followed her lead.

Luminara Unduli and the 3 clones accompanying her had been ascending flight after flight of stairs toward the ship's bridge. Without power, the elevators weren't working, quickly turning the stairway into a mini highway. If you wanted to go up or down, there was only one way. Unless, of course, you felt like climbing through the ventilation shafts. And 21 was about the only guy on the ship who actually enjoyed that type of thing.

While the trip felt like it took hours, they made enough haste to cover the distance in just a few minutes. Luminara breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the end of the stairway 2 floors above them. She called out to her entourage,"We're almost there. I can see the end 2 floors above us."

Wes said,"Finally! If I never see another stairwell again, I'll be happy."

"Are you having trouble handling a couple flights of stairs, Wes?" 21 asked.

Gree put a finger to his lips. Instinctively, the two clones immediately fell silent, as if expecting something was wrong. But Gree and Luminara just continued up the stairs as normal. Wes and 21 exchanged a glance, and caught up with their superiors.

When they reached the door, Luminara suddenly froze. The clones around her did the same, glancing around nervously,"What's wrong, general?"

Unduli pursed her lips. She felt a very faint disturbance in the force. So faint, it would be easy to miss, if she hadn't already been paying attention. She couldn't shake the thought that they could be in danger. The Mirialan jedi whispered,"Stay on your toes, men. Something doesn't feel right."

The clones nodded, and followed her through the doorway. They entered a hall which lead to the fortified blast doors guarding the bridge. There were several other rooms along the hallway, as well as a couple of ventilation shafts. The hallway itself had a very gentle stream of technicians going between the bridge and maintenance rooms, as well as several crates against the wall. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Still, Gree had learned to trust his jedi's senses. He stood by her side, observing the hallway for anything unusual, drawing a couple of strange looks from the passing technicians, who scurried away when they recognized them. After a moment, he turned his head to face her,"Is everything alright, general?"

She thought for a second, still staring blankly at the hallway,"Something's not right. But, danger or not, we need to get word to the Republic. Follow me." She walked toward the bridge, the others following her.

As she approached, a clone she recognized as Drag came out of the bridge, and waved,"Sir! We tried to make contact with-"

She suddenly felt her senses scream at her, so she leapt away from a box sitting on top of a crate against the wall, which exploded a moment later. Several other explosions rocked the hallway, killing several of the unluckier clones. When Luminara began to register the real world again, she realized her ears were ringing, and several figures kicked the ventilation gratings out, and leapt to the ground. She ignited her lightsaber in time to deflect a bolt one of the attackers shot at her, who rolled out of the way of his own laser returning to him.

She immediately glanced around, and spotted Gree, on the ground and apparently unconscious, or at least, she hoped. Wes and 21 had immediately dived behind a couple of crates and began returning fire.

Turning her attention back at the intruders, she noticed they were wearing familiar armor. It was like the clone's armor, but in different colors. Two of them were in red, one in a pinkish color, another in light blue, and another in green. Their armor was eerily similar to what the clones wore.

Eerily similar to what Jango Fett wore. Mandalorians.

She immediately charged the closest one, deflecting his blaster bolts harmlessly into the walls until she was close enough to attack him. She swung her lightsaber across his chest, but he just jumped back. In a flash, she lunged for him again, but he ducked under her emerald blade, and rolled to the side, firing a quick shot at her. She parried, just managing to send the shot back at him.

The bolt hit the commando in his right arm, who recoiled in pain. Luminara deflected a bolt streaking for her back without looking, then used a burst of the force to pull her assailant closer. He flew through the air, and crashed at her feet. She brought her lightsaber down in a quick chopping motion, which he instinctively tried to block with his lower arm. Her blade cut straight through him, and continued going until he was separated in two pieces at about chest level. As his body fell limp, Unduli did a backflip, twisting in the air so she could face the commandos who were attacking Wes and 21. As she deflected a sudden flurry of shots from the attacker closest to her, she noticed Wes was slumped over a crate, and 21 was in hand-to-hand combat with a red-armored warrior.

Unduli quickly advanced on the man shooting at her, deflecting his shots until he suddenly seemed to get the sense to stop firing. She was slightly surprised when, instead of running, he instead fell into a defensive stance, like he was getting ready to wrestle. She paused for a second, expecting some sort of trick.

The Mandalorian taunted,"What's wrong, Jetii? Are you afraid of me?" She couldn't see his face, but she could see his fingers twitching in anticipation, and sense his concentration.

She pointed her lightsaber at him,"There's still time to surrender. Call your men off and we will treat you fairly."

He scoffed,"I could ask for nothing better then a warrior's death. However, if you surrender, we'll treat you fairly."

She tilted her head to the side. Despite the fact he seemed to be prodding her, she felt some sincerity in his words. She said,"You two are alone, how do you expect to win?"

He pointed behind her. Luminara turned around, and saw two more Death Watch commandos, firing at the door of the bridge and killing anything that tried to get through. Despite the fact they were outnumbered, the door to the bridge was already littered with Republic corpses.

Her senses prodded her again, so she spun around just in time to catch his fist with her hand. The man seemed startled, and tried to grab her lightsaber, but instead found himself pushed to the ground with the force. Luminara stepped over him and swung, but he simply rolled to the side. He kicked at her shin, but she jumped, swinging her lightsaber at his legs when she landed. He pulled his legs back, and rolled backwards onto his feet.

"You'll have to do better then that, jetii." He spat.

She smiled,"You seem unable to pronounce the word,"Jedi" Is fear clouding your mind?"

Instead of replying, he pulled a blaster pistol out of his holster and fired at her. Luminara quickly deflected he bolts, and threw him against the wall with the force. She charged, then tried to swing a fatal blow at the stunned warrior. But at the last moment, he stopped her blade by grabbing her hands. Grunting with exertion, she used the force to increase her strength, pushing her green blade inches away from his face.

Before she finished him off, she heard a voice behind her yell,"Stop!"

Without moving from her deadlock, she turned her head to see another Mandalorian, holding a blaster to the head of a struggling 21. He growled,"Stand down, Jetii, or this will get messy."

Before she could respond, the other commando kicked her off of him. She stumbled, barely managing to stay upright and not fall to the ground. Now, she was standing between two foes at once. She raised her blade in a defensive stance, expecting a wave of lasers that never came.

The Mandalorian she had been standing over shouted to his teammates down the hall,"Stand down, Vode! Come over here!"

She watched as the two Mandalorians stopped firing, and started walking backwards toward them, blasters still pointed at the door. Slowly, a couple of clones emerged from the bridge, keeping their blasters trained on them.

Unduli turned back to the one who appeared to be the leader, and pointed her blade at him,"The offer is still open. Stand down, and we'll treat you fairly."

Sa'tor, however, just pointed over her shoulder,"Any sudden moves, and we'll kill your buddy."

"Don't worry about me, sir." 21 said, still squirming under Akk'ad's chokehold,"Just do what you have to do."

Luminara's shoulders slumped, but she kept her blade pointed at Sa'tor,"Alright, what do you want? You seem rather calm about the situation."

"Pretty simple, Jetii. If we don't return to our ship within the timeframe, our teammates have orders to detonate the bomb we have on board. If we die, everybody else dies."

She glared at him. She sensed no deception, so he wasn't bluffing. He didn't seem like the type anyway. Unduli said,"Then what do you want? I assume you didn't board our ship while we were in the middle of a battle with a parasite just to say hi."

He growled,"That's for us to know, and you to find out."

She listened for the sound of rushing footsteps coming from the stairway, which would indicate security teams. Nothing. Other then the security from the bridge, she was alone on this one. She said,"Your not making this any easier on yourself, warrior."

"Oh really?"

Before she could respond, she heard a strange sound, and felt something snake around her lightsaber hand. A whipcord. Luminara twisted her wrist and cut her way out, but another one took its place on her leg. Then another on her hand again. She swung again at the one on her hand, slicing it clean off.

21 shouted,"General, look out!"

Before she could react, a fist slammed into the side of her head. Luminara fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"_

 _20:49 Senate time_

"Not so fast, scumbags!" The bridge security fell to the ground, firing at the commandos. The four Mandalorians who weren't holding onto a clone trooper rolled to cover and began returning fire. After a few seconds, one clone took a shot to the head, then another, then another, until they were all dead.

Sa'tor made a hand motion, ordering Imis and Ki'ka back over to the bridge. The two female warriors approached the dead clones swiftly but carefully. When they reached them, they put a round into the head of each of their bodies.

21 watched with horror,"Was that really necessary?"

The man holding him replied,"Yes. We don't want any nasty surprises. Sa'tor," He addressed the other man standing next to him,"How in the world are we going to get out of here?"

Sa'tor knelt down beside Luminara,"Same way we came, my friend. We'll just have some extra company." He glanced up, and noticed the dead Mandalorian a few yards away. Sa'tor walked over to his body, and put the corpse's hand across what was left of his chest. He whispered something, then stood up,"De'var's gone. Its just the four of us now. Let's hope Kal and Ta'bar have the ship ready."

"Just one question." Ki'ka asked,"What happens if she wakes up?"

Sa'tor looked down at the unconscious jedi. He pulled out a pair of binders and put them on her wrists,"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." He then pulled a syringe out of a pouch, and rolled Unduli onto her back. He cut away one of her sleeves, and injected her.

21 started to squirm again,"What are you doing to her!? Stop!"

"Relax, this is just to make sure she doesn't wake up until we are safe." Sa'tor said,"Now, if I'm not mistaken, its time to be going. Imis, you get to take point. Akk'ad, make sure your friend behaves himself. Ki'ka, you get that one," he pointed at Gree, who was still out of it,"I'll get the jedi. Let's move."

"How sir?" Akk'ad asked,"We barely made it through ourselves, its going to be pretty cramped."

The older Mandalorian stared at him,"We'll just have to make do." He put another pair of binders on 21's wrists, as well as Gree's. He then climbed into the vent, and held his hands out,"Hand me the jetii."

* * *

 _Felucia, Har Gau city limits,_

 _Day 2, 20:43 Senate time, 05:59 Har Gau time_

The scream of vulture droids swooping down upon the Republic gunships echoed throughout the town, which was then overshadowed by the flashes created by explosions as their lasers smashed into the transports. Bly and the other clones poured out of their own gunship behind their jedi general, who set off at a sprint toward the city. Several other gunships landed, whose squads began following their lead. The Separatists, caught by surprise, had yet to organize their droids for an effective defense, giving the 327th time to infiltrate the city without getting shot at. Aayla Secura herself could run faster then almost any of the other clones because of the force, but she only ran fast enough to stay ahead of everyone else.

As she ran along, she felt her senses nudge her. "Get down!" She shouted, as she fell to the ground among the knee-high crops. The other clones followed suit, just as a vulture droid came in for a strafing run, belching large, red lasers into the ground next to them. After it passed them, Aayla leapt to her feet, and resumed her little race with the clones right behind her.

When they reached the first building, the clones stacked up against the wall as their training had taught them to do, then plunged around the corner into the city street. Secura noticed a number of citizens diving into buildings and behind boxes, as if expecting the clones would fire on them. Instead, Bly made a hand motion, and the two clones squads went ran to a house on opposite sides of the street. They kicked the door open and slipped in, securing the structures within seconds.

Bly and his jedi general, however, walked straight over to the nearest citizen, who was hiding behind a trash dumpster. Secura cautiously poked her head around the corner, and made eye contact with a wide-eyed human. Dressed in light attire, she correctly assumed his morning run had been interrupted by a Republic assault.

Speaking gently in her slightly-french accent, Aayla said,"Citizen, does the CIS have a major garrison or defensive point in the town?"

The young man stuttered,"I, uh, yeah, I mean, yeah, they do. I don't know how many droids, but they have several Vulture droids and tanks, as well as a compound on the edge of town."

"What about the town? Is the governor a friend of the Republic?"

He shook his head,"No. Well, not exactly. He prefers to remain neutral in this conflict. His house is near town hall."

Aayla asked,"And where is that?"

He pointed over his shoulder,"A couple hundred meters that way."

She nodded,"Thank you, friend. I would suggest you keep your head down. Things are about to get messy." She stood, and went back into the street.

"Uh, yeah, thanks!" He rubbed his eyes. _Am_ _I dreaming, or is my town about to become a battlefield? And I thought all jedi were crusty old men and aliens, since when did I get so lucky?_

Secura went over to Bly's side again, who was scanning the street ahead with binoculars for a droid presence. She smirked and shook her head as she sensed the man's thoughts, then dismissed them to focus on the current situation,"Commander, what are you seeing?"

Bly kept the device to his eyes,"I think I see-" An exploding Vulture droid interrupted his thoughts. They turned, and smiled as they watched it crash to the ground. Bly remarked,"I guess the AA boys are on the ground now."

She nodded,"Yes, but what about the droids?"

"Right, uh-" He fumbled a little as he raised the device to his eyes again,"I see several columns of B-1s headed this way, and a pair of AAT's leading the charge."

Secura squinted, barely making out the tanks concealed by the morning fog. Sure enough, they were advancing at a walking pace toward them. She turned, addressing the dozens of clones who were tasked with clearing this street,"Men, make sure those of you who have anti-tank weapons are in the front. We have two AAT's advancing on our position, as well as a number of battle droids. Advance slowly, and try to keep collateral damage to a minimum." She smiled slightly at their anticipation. If this was as bad as it would get, casualties would be very low. Aayla ignited her blue lightsaber, and pointed it down the street,"Follow me, men!"

The clones shouted,"Bat betenor aka!" Which Aayla recognized as meaning,"On to war" and followed their jedi general.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"_

 _21:03 Senate time_

"Remind me again why we didn't take the stairs?" Imis groaned.

"Because we want to get out alive, of course." Sa'tor replied.

"And, the vents are cool." 21 added.

"Be quiet." Akk'ad hissed at the clone trooper.

The vents weren't tiny, but all four of the Mandalorians had to crouch so they wouldn't bang their head. Add in the fact they are carrying a sedated jedi, as well as a couple of unhappy clones, making the trip anything but smooth. The fact they were on a time limit didn't make things any easier.

Sa'tor, Akk'ad, and Ki'ka were all carrying/dragging a prisoner, since Imis was still limping from the shot she took earlier on the mission. Akk'ad was walking 21, since he was still awake, and Sa'tor was carrying the jedi, since she was the most dangerous and he didn't want to risk her waking up and killing one of his teammates. The problem was, that meant Ki'ka was left with commander Gree, who was not only much bigger then her, but was wearing his heavy armor. She had started trying to carry him in her arms, but she got tired, and put him on her shoulders. After a few minutes, she gave up and just comically dragged him along the ground by the binders on his wrist. 21 had objected to his commander's treatment, but a sharp glance from her silenced his complaints.

The trickiest part, however, was when they had to go straight down. Whenever they reached a drop, they would lay their cargo across their chest, and press their backs and feet against the shaft, and slowly make their way down. Imis would always go first, since she wasn't carrying anybody.

As they continued their descent, 21 looked up at Akk'ad and smiled under his helmet,"Aww, your carrying me? Its like we're getting married."

"Be quiet, clone, before I knock you unconscious." Akk'ad growled, as his teammates sniggered at 21's comment.

After several more minutes of walking/climbing/dragging/riding, Sa'tor checked the device on his wrist,"Alright, we're here." He laid Luminara gently against the wall, and peered out into the hallway below. Outside in the hallway, several horrifically deformed creatures wandered about, three combat forms, and one carrier form. Despite the fact he was a seasoned warrior, Sa'tor was still pretty unnerved by the sight.

The other Mandalorians crawled up beside him, staring at the flood,"What, the heck, is that?" Ki'ka asked.

21 said,"Oh? Sounds like you've met our new friends. We were in the middle of trying to warn the rest of the galaxy when you interrupted us." His voice was rather sharp, reflecting his anger at his captors.

Akk'ad turned to face him,"In that case, tell us how we should fight these things. No use in you and your friends dying with us."

"How? How will they die if you fail?"

"First," Sa'tor replied,"Our teammates will detonate the bomb and destroy the Republic cruiser if we don't get back soon. Second, we will personally drag you out of the vent and toss you out as a demonstration." He glared at 21, who simply returned his stare.

21 replied,"If you shoot the fat one, it will explode. If you are too slow, the others will call for help, and you'll be overrun. Aim center mass, that's where the little parasites dig into the chests of their hosts."

"What did you say?" Ki'ka asked, a hint of horror in her voice.

Sa'tor answered before the clone could come up with another snippidy remark,"You heard the man. Ki'ka, Imis, Akk'ad, be ready to shoot the ones that look like clones as soon as I shoot the fat one. Clone, would you kick the grating away for us?"

21 replied,"Why should I?"

Akk'ad replied,"I thought we've already been over this?" He flicked his wristblade out,"For the sake of all of us, give us a hand, or I will slit the throat of your jedi general." He pointed menacingly at the Mirialan.

The two warriors glared at each other for a second. Wordlessly, 21 scooted over, and winded his leg back.

"That's more like it." Akk'ad said, aiming at his designated target.

As soon as the grating fell away, four lasers streaked through the air at their targets, hitting with lethal precision. The combat forms fell over, while the carrier exploded, throwing almost a dozen infection forms across the room.

"What the?" Sa'tor muttered. He watched the little creatures wander around the room looking for their attacker, before spotting the armored faces in the vent. Since they couldn't fly, they immediately slithered over to the wall, and started climbing.

Thinking quickly, Sa'tor grabbed Luminara's lightsaber, and ignited it. He then cut the infection forms in half as they got close enough.

Imis said,"Wait until I tell everyone that our team leader used a Jetii'kad. De'var will-" She paused, remembering he was lying dead on the ground back at the bridge. She glanced at the floor sadly. De'var was her best friend, even among the rest of the team.

Sa'tor put a comforting hand on her shoulder,"Lets keep moving, shall we?" He picked Luminara up, and leapt out of the vent. The other Mandalorians followed suit. The group quickly crossed the hallway, listening for extra pairs of footsteps. Fortunately, the flood hadn't discovered them.

As they approached the ship, they heard a horrific flood scream echo in the halls ahead. The conscious members of the entourage tensed, listening to the sound of shooting up ahead. Sa'tor decided to break radio silence,"This is A'den 1 to Bes'bavar 2, come in 2?"

After a moment of silence, Kal's voice came across their mikes,"We need support now! We're under attack!"

Commander Gree chose that moment to start waking up. The clone groaned, slowly coming to. Ki'ka asked,"Sa'tor, my friend is waking up, should we leave them or bring them?"

Sa'tor was silent for a moment."Bring them. Borva and De'var didn't die for nothing." He hoisted Luminara over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, and jogged toward the firefight. The other three followed, increasing their pace when they heard a flood scream somewhere _behind_ them.

The sounds of battle drew closer and closer as they approached their salvation. Sa'tor turned a corner, and saw Kal and Ta'bar firing desperately at a crowd of combat forms. There was already several corpses on the ground, but they were quickly being replaced by many more attackers.

Sa'tor ran over to Kal, shouting,"What happened? Why didn't you stay in the ship?"

Kal replied,"We saw you were getting close, and decided to make sure the hallway was clear for your arrival!" He placed a laser square in the chest of a infected clone, who crumpled to the ground.

Sa'tor shouted,"Ta'bar! Get the ship warmed up now! We're getting out of here!" Ta'bar nodded, and broke cover, diving through the door of the craft. The other Mandalorians continued firing at the flood, who were, thankfully, very bad shots.

When the sound of the ship's engines filled the hallway, Sa'tor shouted,"One at a time, go!"

Ki'ka went first, carrying Gree on her back with extreme difficultly. She managed to avoid the laserfire, and made it on board.

When she was safe, Sa'tor shouted,"Akk'ad, go!" The red armored warrior didn't need any more encouragement. He tapped 21 on the shoulder, who shook his head.

Akk'ad shouted,"Come on! We're going to die if we stay!" He pulled the clone to his feet, but he simply went limp. Akk'ad dragged him along the floor, using him as a shield against incoming blaster fire. The two made it across safely.

As soon as he was safe, Sa'tor burst from cover with a jedi on his back. Despite the fact it was only about 10 meters, it was one of the longest runs in his life. He slid to avoid a laser, crashing through the doorway to safety.

When Kal stood up, however, several flood combat forms rounded the other corner. The commando didn't see them in time, and ran for the ship. The infected clones fired, hitting him in the back twice.

"Kal!" Akk'ad shouted, lunging for his downed friend. A arm shot out, grabbing him and pulling him back.

"Its to late, he's dead!" Sa'tor yelled, pulling him back,"We have to go!"

"We can't leave him behind!" Akk'ad shouted, but the door to the shuttle closed. When Sa'tor loosened his grip, he ran for the door, pounding his fist against it."Kal!"

* * *

 **I had planned to get this out earlier today, but I played Star Wars battlefront 2 instead. Everyone owes me reviews for cutting into my epic galactic conquest with my friend, which we have already spent almost 8 hours over several days fighting. Wish me luck, he's good.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Flashpoint

**Prepare for a relatively long author's note.**

 **Huge shout-out to username,"May Seward" for allowing me to use one of her original characters. I don't know how many of you have read _The Hero's Descent,_ but I highly recommend it to anybody who enjoys the star wars universe. Tis' one of the few stories I have counted among my favorites, if you want to find it quick. Its a fantastic read. Anyways, May was generous enough to allow me to use an original character, Desta Ebellenya. I hope you enjoy my representation of her :)  
**

 **This chapter was a beast to write. There was just so much to write, I've been adding little pieces throughout the week saying, _just a little more, just a little more..._ I am very sorry I did not get this out by Saturday as I try to, but its over 14,000 words. The wait was for a reason. And I can't wait to finish typing this note so I can post.**

 **This chapter really drained me. I wanted to make everything right for an awesome story, so I poured over wookiepedia, as well as other stories for inspiration. I really do try,and while I consider my own work good, I just can't make it stand up to the masterpieces. Please, if you notice anything I am doing really right, or anything I am doing wrong, leave a review and let me know. I read each and every one you guys leave, it inspires me to keep writing when you enjoy the story enough to share your opinion. And I can take criticism, in fact, I love constructive criticism, its one of the only ways to get better (the other is writing, of course!). So please, leave a review.**

 **By the way, this story has reached 9,000 views! We are now truly on the road to 10,000! Thank you, every one of you, for your interest my writing!**

 **What was it I said earlier in the note? Oh yeah, let me wrap this up so you can read, and I can post. Things really go boom in this chapter. Like, really.**

 **I do not own Star Wars or Halo, they are properties of Disney and Microsoft, respectively. Desta Ebellenya is property of username May Seward, who is an awesome person and writer, by the way.**

* * *

 _Acclamator-Class,"Nova"_

 _Day 2, 20:42 Senate time_

Despite the gains achieved by the flood infestation, the soldiers on the _Nova_ continued to bravely hold out. Across the ship, even as the flood continued to advance, the survivors set up several fallback positions throughout the ship. The remaining crew members made haste to the friendly fortresses, swelling the garrisons into the hundreds. Despite the fact many were technicians, mechanics, and janitors, the _Nova_ also held many of the 41st's best troops. More than a thousand regular clone troopers were still alive and kicking.

The largest force was stationed at the base of the bridge, a final line of gatekeepers protecting the control of the ship. The crew had miraculously protected the ship from the flood's hacking efforts, shutting them down before they could do any real damage. So, assuming they didn't get lucky, the Republic would control the ship as long as they controlled the bridge.

When the Bakurans offered to help, the clone troopers politely declined, but they insisted they were going to help. After a short dispute, the clones grudgingly allowed them on the front. So, they went down and took their positions along the barricades.

The hallways surrounding the elevators and stairs were buzzing with activity, as clones prepared for the coming confrontation. Some were checking their cartridges and equipment, some were setting up barricades, while others were simply fidgeting nervously whenever a flood screech floated down the hallways. As the sounds got closer, more and more defenders began taking cover behind crates, carts, tables, and whatever cover they could find in preparation for the coming assault.

Mith and Jimas, since they were both trained for heavy combat, took up positions near the front of the line with the troopers, while Cole, Myek, and Mara propped their blasters on top of the tables in the back they were using as cover. The air was filled with tension as the sounds continued to get closer.

Jimas and Mith both kept their rifles raised, watching for any movement, but none came. Nothing but a lone mouse droid, squeaking loudly as it passed line after line of white armored soldiers. It seemed to slow as it passed the two Bakurans, then sped up again to go do whatever it is mouse droids do for a living.

When it passed, Jimas gave Mith a smile,"We've got to get one of those when this is all over."

The other man looked at him impatiently,"Why? What would we do with it?"

Jimas paused for a second, as if he hadn't thought of that yet."Well, it could carry drinks for us, and-"

"Did you see how fast it was?" Mith gestured with his hand in the direction it went,"It could do empty glasses, but drinks?"

He frowned,"Your no fun. But mark my words, we'll get it someday." He turned his attention back to the hallway, which was once again empty.

After a few seconds, one of the clones called out,"Head up! Something's coming!" While Bakurans and clones raised their weapons as one, Mith glanced curiously at the man who called out the warning. His armor was noticeably different from the other clones. Since they operated mostly in wooded environments, the members of the 41st usually had some additional green on their armor, but this guy looked like he took stealth seriously. His helmet was like a Scout trooper's, and he also wore a number of pouches on his waist. His armor, including his boots, knee pads, and shoulder guards, were all forest green. In his arms, he held a high powered sniper rifle, capable of punching through armor with ease. What Mith didn't know was that he was a clone sharpshooter, whose senses such as hearing and eyesight were genetically increased to make his job easier.

The sniper called out,"It sounds like their friendlies coming. I hear their voices!" Mith and Jimas turned an ear to listen, but all they could hear was some faint laser fire. Still, they kept their rifles trained down the hallway.

After a few moments, they began to hear the sounds of footsteps. The hallway tensed again, until several white figures turned the corner. One of them called out an all clear, which noticeably relaxed the troopers on both sides. The apparent commander of the newcomers, 6 in total, jogged up to a clone sergeant near the front, and saluted,"Sergeant Crisp, is the area clear?"

The sergeant stood, and returned the salute,"Good to see you Dash. And yes, we're all clear." He peered over Dash's shoulder nervously,"Did you bring guests?"

The other clone shook his head,"No. Well, yes, they are coming, but we've got a minute. Where do you want-" He spotted Mith and Jimas, who were both watching the exchange,"Who are they?"

"Bakurans. They landed right before _they_ did." The sergeant spat last part, like he was getting rid of an unpleasant taste in his mouth."But their on our side. Guess we're about to see how good the Bakuran planetary defense force is. Take whatever position your men like."

Dash nodded,"Right away, sir!" He walked across the hall, and crouched behind a crate. The other 5 took up different positions behind pieces of cover.

Mith turned his attention back down the hallway. The sounds of laserfire were beginning to fade away, which were slowly being replaced by the sounds of footsteps. The whole hallway tensed as the rumbling got closer. Within a minute, it sounded as if a parade was just down the hallway around the corner. The clones and Bakurans raised their blasters together as they anticipated the coming assault...

Suddenly, the noise stopped. It was as if the flood had just stopped for no particular reason. The silence that replaced the rumbling was deafening.

One of the clones muttered,"What the-" He stood up, but a white armored arm pulled him back down. They continued to wait for the inevitable assault. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Eventually, the silence was broken by a technician in the back,"Oh for the chancellor's sake! Come and die or go away, but don't leave us-"

Quiet!" Shouted the sharpshooter. The hallway fell silent again as the sniper closed his eyes,"I hear something."

The others listened closely, but the only sound they could hear was the hum of the ship."Do you hear that?" The sharpshooter asked.

Sergeant Crisp looked at him questioningly,"What do you hear?"

"Its like... Slithering. Its faint, but.." He paused again.

"Sir! Incoming contacts!" A horde of flood combat forms suddenly rounded the corner, charging at the line of clones who immediately opened fire. The Bakuras immediately returned fire, managing to hit a combat form straight in the torso. But as always, where one fell, another climbed over his body and blindly charged.

Mith ducked as a laser came screeching toward his face, the red bolt just flying over the top of the parts crate they were hiding behind. In a flash, he popped his head up again, and squeezed off a couple more shots at the tidal wave of bodies. Jimas nailed an infected mechanic in the head, but it simply kept coming. He fired again, hitting it in the chest. The combat form collapsed in a heap, its comrades stepping over its body.

Still, the clone's defense was ferocious. They were fighting like scared, angry, cornered animals, which was about as dangerous as it could get. Even though the flood was gaining ground, they were taking heavy casualties, and only a few of their own shots had found targets so far. The floor was already littered with dead combat forms, their bodies occasionally twitching.

Sergeant Crisp yelled,"Hold the line men! We can do this!" He tossed one of his thermal detonators down the hall. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a mistake, as the flood had learned they could throw these grenades back. A combat form grabbed the glowing sphere and chucked it back at the Republic lines. The grenade exploded mid-air, sending a shockwave followed by intense heat in all directions. The crate the sergeant was hiding behind was pushed back a few inches, knocking him and the clone by his side to the ground.

And yet, they still didn't die.

"Yeah! Let's make them pay!" Jimas hollered, emptying his cartridge into another combat form. He ducked behind the crate, and exchanged the magazine for a fresh one.

When he was done, he looked up, and saw the sharpshooter was doing something rather odd. Instead of shooting, he was holding his hands against the metal grating on the vent nearest him, despite the lasers whirling around him. _What?_

Jimas's curiosity was answered when he glanced farther down the hallway. The metal grating on all the vents had come off, and infection forms were pouring into friendly lines. The clones closest to the battle had no idea what was going on behind them, and several were being ambushed from behind by the little gremlins.

He patted Mith's shoulder, who ducked behind the crate with him,"What?!" He shouted over the scream of lasers. Jimas just pointed, and watched as Mith's eyes narrowed in rage. He stood up, and started firing at the infection forms.

"Hey! Get down you idiot! Get down!" Sergeant Crisp yelled. Before Mith could react, a laser slammed into his back. The Bakuran yelped in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Mith!" Jimas shouted. He climbed over his body to examine his wound. Mith's right shoulder blade area was blackened by the heat of the laser, gentle waves of smoke rose from his shirt.

He groaned. Mith was lucky, if he had been shot a few inches lower, his ribcage and lungs would have taken the brunt of it.

"Your going to be ok man! Just give me a minute to get you out of here!" Jimas pulled the smaller man onto his shoulders fireman carry style, but stayed below the crate. He waved to get the sergeant's attention, but Crisp was to busy shooting. He shouted,"Sergeant!"

Crisp ducked down, and glanced at the man,"Yeah?" He took one look at Mith, and nodded,"We'll cover you! Get back to safety!"

"Look behind us!" Jimas replied.

The sergeant cast an inquisitive glance, and quickly realized what was going on. The infection forms were still pouring in from the vents, and while the sharpshooter had managed not to get shot and keep the grating on, all the other vents were open and alive with activity. The clones and technicians were frantically shooting at the infection forms on the ground, but they were simply to many.

The Sergeant swore, and raised his rifle to fire at the infiltrators. Several other clones looked at him as if he had went mad, then back realized what was going on with a simple look behind their back. The clones began breaking cover, running away from the combat forms to help with the infection forms. Adversely, the flood combat forms began to make monstrous gains, closing the gaps with the troopers in a few short seconds.

Crisp motioned to Jimas,"Fall back! Fall back!" And began sprinting frantically toward friendly(er) lines. Jimas didn't need any more encouragement, and followed his lead. The clones around them soon followed suit, breaking cover in a mad dash to try and secure their flank. Sadly, many of them were shot down by the flood as they ran, collapsing to the ground in heaps. Jimas gritted his teeth, anticipating what could be his imminent demise.

The sudden increase in forces was enough to kill the combat forms the flood had already managed to infect, as well as many of the infection forms scurrying about. But the flood behind them was facing almost no resistance, and since they had a sudden abundance of exposed targets, their accuracy grew significantly. Dozens more brave troopers fell under the hail of lasers.

Eventually, the clones began taking defensive positions again, trying to push back the flood onslaught which was now using their old cover for themselves. Several more combat forms fell, but more replaced them.

Jimas ran past the clone lines with his wounded comrade, drawing shouts to get down from the soldiers around him. He ignored them, and after a few harrowing seconds, reached the end of the corridor. He rounded the corner, and laid his friend against the wall. A clone medic rushed over and crouched beside them, gently flipping Mith onto his side. He attached a bacta pad over the wound, and began the process of healing him. The clone said,"I've got this. You get back out there."

Jimas patted Mith's arm comfortingly,"You'll be alright. Your in good hands."

Mith nodded silently, and closed his eyes as if he was relaxing. Jimas stood and jogged toward the laserfire. He slid behind another crate, and began firing at the flood again.

Still, the clones were losing ground and men. The majority of clone troopers were already wounded or dead, while a skeleton crew continued to hold out against the advancing flood forces. Jimas glanced around and spotted the other Bakurans. Mara was huddled behind a table, popping her head up to take potshots then diving back to cover. Cole had moved up toward the frontline, and despite the fact he seemed to attract a lot of fire, he was alive.

Myek, however, wasn't so lucky. The pilot was laying on the ground, his face blackened by a laser burn. Jimas didn't have to get closer to know he was dead.

Sergeant Crisp was leaning against the large metal box he was using as cover, clutching his side while a medic rifled through his equipment for a bacta pad. He couldn't see his face, but Jimas imagined he was in a reasonable amount of pain. He shot a combat form climbing on top of their box, causing it to collapse, its disfigured hand hanging motionlessly right in front of the Sergeant's face. Crisp recoiled for a moment, then realized it was dead, and flashed a thumbs-up in his direction. Jimas nodded, and continued firing.

If anything, the lack of progress only seemed to make the flood angrier. The combat forms screeched and swung their tentacles at any cover the clones were using, knocking the heavy objects on top of the men behind them. In the middle of the horde, a pair of lumbering tank forms stalked forward, picking up tables and crates and throwing the heavy objects at the clones. One large crate smashed into a trooper, crushing him beneath its heavy weight. The surviving troopers concentrated their fire on the behemoths, but the tank forms just shrugged the fire off and kept coming. The flood line continued to advance, now at a steady rate.

Sergeant Crisp pushed the medic away, and stood just high enough to see how close the flood really was. He shot a laser into the chest of another combat form, then shouted,"Retreat!"

Slowly, the cry spread, with several other clones shouting things like,"Fall back!" The clones, as well as the surviving crew members, began to pull back. The clone troopers covered each other's approach, but the untrained technicians simply ran as a mass of humanity. The flood focused their fire on them, killing almost all of them before they even reached safety.

Cole took turns with the professionals, providing cover fire and retreating in intervals with the troopers. Still, most of their force had already rounded the corner, making the runners very tempting targets. Cole himself leapt from cover as he was supposed to, but a particularly brave combat form charged, leaping into the air down onto him. Jimas fired at the creature, hitting it in the knee, which it just shrugged off. Cole ran as fast as he could, but he was to slow.

Until a solid purple beam of light pierced the air, hitting the infection form lodged in its chest and killing it instantly. Jimas turned to see the sharpshooter from earlier ejecting an empty cartridge and replacing it with another. He made a mental note to thank him later, but settled for a quick thumbs-up, which the trooper returned.

When the clones began to get close to Jimas, they began retreating as one, diving behind the corners for protection. He provided a couple more covering shots, then he leapt to his feet and sprinted as fast as he could toward the corner. He spotted Mara running with a small group of clones down the hall to safety. She saw him, and motioned for him to follow.

Without any other options, he did as instructed.

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute" Taris Orbit,_

 _Day 2, 23:02 Senate time_

Anakin Skywalker watched silently as squads of clone troopers piled into white LAAT gunships. The hangar was alive with activity, as pilots warmed the engines up, technicians did last minute testing, and the white-armored clone troopers loaded their weapons and climbed aboard their rides. Several droids, astromechs mostly, were doing various tasks, adding their strange beeping noises to the orchestra of sounds.

Beside Skywalker stood two clone troopers. One, wearing his usual attire, was Captain Rex. On the other side, his old sergeant armor now replaced by the shiny new equipment belonging to a commander, was Appo. The three commanders stood side-by-side, watching as their men went to work.

While Skywalker had always been on reasonable terms with Appo, the recent change in command structure created an awkward situation as they adjusted to the new chain of command. Appo and Anakin stood completely erect, watching as the clone troopers went about their tasks. Rex was doing the same, but anyone who looked closely could see the slight slump in his shoulders.

While Anakin had been wiping up the remaining fighters from the space battle, admiral Yularen had taken the time to finalize their strategy for liberating Taris. After they hastily set up a new communications array, which was only good over very short ranges, he made contact with the head of the 10th sector army which was already on the planet. A relieved general Hurst Romodi had explained that the droids had landed in the upper city, devastating the rich neighborhoods, but had barely touched the rest of the city below. The 10th had the droids contained, but just barely, until the destruction of the Lucrehulk over the planet deactivated the majority of battle droids. While the CIS had been pushed into several isolated parts of the city, they had yet to reach the,"mop up" stage of the fight. The droids were still holding on, while making for several crucial pieces of infrastructure, including power plants, news stations, and, of all things, banks. One of their targets in particular had concerned him, though.

"The droids have surrounded the residence of Senator Kin Robb. While the security has managed so far defending the plaza, they are taking heavy casualties." The general had said.

"Can't they just fly her out by air?" Yularen asked.

He shook his head,"I'm afraid not. The CIS also set up several anti-aircraft batteries in the area. As of right now, the Senator is trapped in her home."

"Understood, general. We'll get her out."

Anakin smiled slightly. It would be nice having a clear objective, rather then walking into a surprise situation. _It will be a good way to start off with discount Rex. Excuse me, commander Appo._ He glanced over at the clone in question, who simply stared back.

Appo said,"General?"

Anakin realied he had been staring, and quickly looked to the ground. However, he recovered, and came up with something to say,"I will putting the bulk of the Republic forces under your command. I will take a small force of our best troops to save Senator Robb, I need you to begin securing the rest of the city. Are you up for it?"

He chuckled slightly,"You underestimate me, general. I may not be Rex, but I am at least half as good."

Anakin's shoulders slumped slightly. It wasn't Appo's fault that he was commander, and yet, he seemed more hostile toward the man then he was. He smiled warmly, and said,"In that case, we've got this. Ready to roll?"

"Yes sir!" Appo saluted, and then went toward a LAAT gunship.

Anakin watched him climb on board, then turned to Rex,"Ready, old friend?"

"Ready as I'll ever be sir." He said, but with a lot less enthusiasm then he normally displayed.

"Alright, lets do this." The chosen one lead the Captain toward an LAAT in the corner of the hangar, where around 100 of the 501st's finest were gathering.

* * *

 _Acclamator-Class,"Nova"_

 _20:51 Senate time_

Jimas didn't know how long or how far they had went. After the collapse of the defenses around the bridge, a couple dozen survivors were retreating together from the carnage. While the hot-heads ran ahead, a couple of braver clones stayed near the back, helping the wounded along and picking them up whenever they fell.

The group only ran into a single ambush, serving some poetic justice on the clones in front who had placed self-preservation in front of their allies' welfare. The flood force was nothing more than a patrol, which was quickly overcome by the survivors. Still, 3 clones and 2 technicians died.

The troopers finally began to stop as they reached the end of the ship. It took a little longer for the Bakurans and the clones in the back, since they were escorting the wounded. While they waited, the clones at the rally point set up a defensive perimeter, watching all approaches for any signs of life. Within a minute, the rest of the survivors, many panting or favoring wounds, trickled in.

Cole put his hands on his knees, panting heavily. He said,"You clones... should have been... cross-country stars."

Several of the troopers chuckled,"Well, our lungs are modified to increase air capacity, so we cheat."

"That wasn't so bad." Mara said, breathing heavily, but not gasping like Cole,"We didn't even go a mile."

"Well, while you guys were running marathons, I was repairing stuff and making sure your speeders worked!" Cole replied, beginning to regain his breath.

"Alright, listen up!" Everybody turned to look at a couple of clones standing on top of boxes,"The sergeant didn't make it. Are any officers or sergeants present?"

They looked around the room, being met with nothing but silence. Eventually, the clone sharpshooter raised his hand,"I wasn't in the same program you boys were in, but I'm technically a corporal." He went over to the two troopers,"So unless anyone else wants to call the shots, I can."

The two troopers looked down at him wearily. They had always taken orders from a clone commander, or a sergeant, or a jedi, for that matter. What's more, they all understood that troopers not intended for the officers' programs back on Kamino had been modified to be less independent. Unfortunately, less independence meant more difficultly making tactical decisions.

After a moment, one of the troopers shrugged,"Sure, why not? I'm not really sure what to do in this situation anyways." His partner looked at him like, _did you really just do that?_ But he ignored him and stepped off the box. After a moment of hesitation, the other trooper followed his friend. The sharpshooter climbed up to his new stage, nodding a thanks to the two troopers.

"Alright, brothers," He glanced at the Bakurans,"And allies, right now we have two options: We can go back to the bridge, and try to re-secure control of the ship, or we can try our chances and use the escape pods."

"Woah," Mith said,"Bakura is a deathtrap right now. All the major cities have fallen, the parasite is busy taking out the small towns one-by-one. If we go down there, it would only be prolonging our demise."

"We can use the pods to ferry us over to the _Conviction_ or _Peacemaker_. They might be having better luck." The sniper said.

"And abandon our posts? We can't just leave." A trooper in the corner added,"Besides, the ship isn't lost yet. If we could flank the boarders, perhaps we could take them out."

Jimas shook his head,"That would be suicide. They are simply to many." He paused, as if an idea came to him,"Unless... If we could relieve the bridge security and link up with them, we might have a chance. Might."

Most of the clones nodded in agreement. Retreating without orders simply wasn't something they could fathom.

The sharpshooter said,"Alright, we're going back. But we've got too many wounded to move them all practically. I say we set up a fallback position at the escape pods should our first mission fail."

"I think that's a good idea." Mara said,"If the attack fails, we don't want our route of retreat cut off." Slowly, the rest of the room murmured their agreement. After a moment, it became clear everyone agreed.

"Then its settled. Six, Beck, stay here and treat the wounded." The two medics nodded, slipping their packs off their back and leaning it against the wall,"We'll need 4 to 6 healthy soldiers to stay with them. Everyone else comes with me. Any volunteers to stay behind?"

A couple of clones raised their hand, as well as Mara and Cole. He waited a moment, then said,"Alright, everyone else with me. Six, we'll be in radio contact when its all clear." He jumped off the box, and started down the hall toward the battle.

* * *

 _Har Gau, Felucia_

 _Day 2 20:52 Senate time, 06:08 Har Gau time_

 **Boom!**

The AAT's exploded in a spectacular fireball as two rockets slammed into both tanks. The troopers carrying the launchers whooped loudly at the site, watching with a hint of admiration as the shrapnel flew in all directions, slicing through any droid unlucky enough to be in the way.

A moment later, a hail of lasers descended upon the confused droids as the clone troopers sprung their trap. Although they attempted to return fire, the droids were being shot to pieces by the clones, thanks to their superior accuracy. A figure holding a blue lightsaber leapt suddenly among their ranks, slicing the remaining droids to pieces while dodging the shots from her clones. Within a few seconds, the jedi impaled the last B-2, the droid falling to the ground pitifully as the blade was shut off again.

Aayla Secura allowed herself a smile as she watched it fall. She didn't particularly enjoy destruction, and certainly not war, but the ambush had come off almost without a hitch. A quick survey of the battlefield showed only 4 clones had been shot, 1 of which was being tended to by medics.

Aayla went over to the injured clone, her face twisting into a frown when she saw the wound. His armor was blackened at about waist level, one of the last places you wanted to get shot. She asked,"Is he going to be okay, medic?"

The medic didn't look up as he applied a bacta pad over the wound,"Its pretty serious, but at least he is alive. The same can't be said for the others." He tilted his head in the direction of three dead clone troopers.

The injured clone coughed violently for a second, knocking the bacta pad off the wound as his torso shook. Aayla frowned, she hated watching her men suffer and die. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,"You'll be alright, Ty. Your in good hands."

Ty was a little surprised that she remembered his name, but his helmet concealed his expression. Most everyone else saw the identical rows of clone troopers when they were assigned to a new unit, and said,"Alright, there is no way I will be able to remember all these names." For whatever reason, some jedi generals, such as Secura, decided to go the extra mile and learn their individual names. It was a small gesture, but it was something that had always made a positive impact on the men who were usually known by their serial number.

Ty said weakly,"Thank you, general. Keep an eye on the others, will you?"

She nodded, then walked away with a final pat on the shoulder. Aayla went straight over to Bly, who was already headed down the street again. Bly glanced over his shoulder to see who was coming, nodding in greeting when he recognized her. She said,"Commander, if our intel is correct, we should be a couple blocks away from the town hall. The Separatists will probably be fortified and ready for us. When we get close, send scouts ahead to find out what we are walking into."

Bly responded,"Yes sir!" his feet still pounding against the sidewalk as they went at about a jogging pace. He called out,"Ike, Lennox, take your squads ahead and recon the enemy position."

"On it sir!" Eight clones broke into a run, passing the others as they went toward their goal.

After a minute or so of jogging, Bly and Secura came to a halt, prompting the others to do so also. Their training kicked in, and the clones immediately set up a defensive perimeter, making a half-circle around the generals, the other half shielded by a large building. They all waited patiently for the scout teams to return. Secura continued to cast nervous glances toward the sky, half expecting a vulture droid to come down on top of her and her men. Thankfully, all she could see was the green, spore polluted atmosphere. She was very grateful she didn't have allergies.

Eventually, the sound of footsteps heralded the approach of the scouts. The troopers carefully raised their weapons in the general direction, lowering them again when 8 white armored soldiers came around the corner. Ike and Lennox went straight through the clone line toward the two commanders. They gave a crisp salute,"Sirs, the clankers seem to have a considerable force around the target building. We saw 8 AAT's, 4 concussion turrets, and about 400 battle droids. We also spotted droid snipers in the higher levels of the town hall, as well as at least 2 squads of commando droids on the lawn."

"So," Bly said,"Nothing we can't handle?"

The clones grinned,"No sir. But I would suggest we split our force. If we attack from all directions, we stand a better chance of taking the position with less casualties."

"Or, we could wait for the other 2000 clones of the 327th, and smash them. Which is your choice, general?" Bly asked.

Before Aayla could speak, she felt a strange nudge from the force. She closed her eyes, trying to decide what she felt. Her feelings said there was something important about this particular town, or, at least, something _in_ the town. What, she couldn't tell, only that it was needed. While the smart decision was to wait for backup, the force was telling her to hurry. And in her years as a jedi, Aayla had learned to trust the force, even when it made little sense. She opened her eyes again,"I feel like we need to finish this one quickly. Bly, split our force into three groups, we'll attack the town hall in 5 minutes. Radio the rest of our forces, and tell them to assault the Separatist compound." She paused,"Better yet, lead them yourself, commander. Both places will need strong leadership, I can handle it here on my own."

Bly shrugged,"I guess that makes sense. Good luck, general." He jogged off back up the street.

"May the Force be with you, Bly." She replied. She watched as the clone commander, one of her closest friends, jogged around the corner toward battle.

After a moment of silence, she turned to Lennox and Ike,"Each of you take thirty men. Lennox, you go left, Ike, you go right. We attack in five minutes."

The two clones immediately went about picking their men. Soon, they were split in three almost-equal forces. Secura nodded and said,"Now go, and may the Force be with you." The two flanking forces went their separate ways, winding through the sidestreets to avoid detection.

* * *

 _Acclamator-Class,"Nova"_

 _21:14 Hours_

An atmosphere of unease hung over the survivors as they waited for the promised update from the attack force. But so far, nothing had come in. While the medics and clones busied themselves with guard duty and attending to the wounded, the Bakurans and surviving technicians couldn't do much more then pace. And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

"Shouldn't they've contacted us by now?" One of the technicians cried.

"They will radio us when they have the chance. Now be patient." Beck replied. He finished wrapping the bandage around the leg of a wounded clone, then stood up to admire his work."You'll be ok, provided we get out of here."

The injured trooper stared at him from under his helmet,"Well, thanks for the encouragement. Your filling us all with confidence." He said sarcastically.

Beck ignored him, and joined his fellow medic Six, who was kneeling next to Mith. The Bakuran native's eyes were closed, but he was still awake and listening to the world around him. Beck asked,"How is he?"

Six shrugged,"He'll live, that's for sure. Unless.." He paused, and looked at Beck expectantly,"I believe its time for your line."

Beck put a hand on Mith's shoulder,"You'll be alright, unless Six has another seizure when he's operating on you, and severs one of your art-"

"Hey, since when did clones have a sense of humor?" Mith asked, a bemused look on his face.

The medics exchanged a glance with each other,"Well, uh..."

Suddenly, a strange noise filled the air, one like a rocket being launched from a ship. Beck stood up, and listened for a moment."No.."

Cole was also standing, gripping his rifle nervously,"What's wrong? What happened?"

Without answering, Beck said,"I need everybody to stay here, except you." He pointed at Cole,"I think I know what just happened, and if so, we're in trouble."

"But-" He started to protest, but Beck just jogged past him. Cole shrugged, and turned around, following his lead.

After they were out of sight, Mara went across the room and sat down next to Mith,"What's going on, Mith?"

The defender shook his head slowly,"I have no idea. It doesn't sound good, though." He laid his head against the wall, closing his eyes again.

Mara watched him for a moment, before leaning back and doing the same.

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution"_

 _21:16 Hours Senate time_

Katan Bo'dar felt a mix of relief and anger as the after-action report from the commandos came in. Sa'tor Rook, a man he knew personally to be a great leader and brave warrior, stood before him as a hologram. He had already explained how they infiltrated, who was KIA and who was coming back wounded, and the three prisoners they were coming back with. Mandalorians were warriors indeed, but Katan was very impressed they had managed to take Luminara Unduli alive. When he gave the green light on the mission, he felt guilty because he was afraid they may not come back. And while Borva, De'var, and Kal weren't coming back, the others were.

Sa'tor was finishing up his report,"We are en route to the _Retribution_ , ETA 3 minutes. The jedi is still unconscious, but the two clones are awake and unhappy. Would you like to come down to greet them?"

Bo'dar thought for a second,"No, not yet. Just get them in the brig. As soon as you land in the hangar, contact me again. I have some cruisers to destroy."

Sa'tor nodded,"Right away, al'verde." And with that, his hologram faded away.

Satisfied, he turned to the window again to watch the space battle above the Republic cruisers. The Republic ARC-170's had done an impressive job eliminating the flood Z-95's, the republic fighters were mopping up the last of the stragglers. Many flood IPV-1 patrol craft had also been destroyed, but when the 3 cruisers suddenly stopped firing, it allowed the remaining corvettes to open up on the republic fighters. Several V-wings were already strafing the ships, desperately trying to dodge the laserfire from their targets.

What Bo'dar found somewhat peculiar about the whole affair was the fact the Venator's shields had shut down mid-battle. Not only that, it was as if the entire ship had been shut off. He made a mental note to fire on it last, since it would be easiest to destroy. Besides, most of the escape pods were already jettisoned, so fleeing wasn't really an option for the crew.

"Sir!" A young officer stared wide eyed at a screen,"The Acclamator _Nova_ just jettisoned most of their escape pods."

Bo'dar was surprised for a moment, then quickly regained his composure. Once, perhaps it was an accident or part of some strategy, but twice? Somehow, these enemies had managed to infiltrate the Republic battlegroup, take control of the ships, and launch the escape pods. He made the 10th mental note today not to underestimate these creatures.

He somewhat regretted having to destroy the Republic ships. True, he was no friend of the Republic, but the clone troopers were fine, honorable warriors, cloned off of Manda'lore himself, Jango Fett. That, and they somehow had managed to maintain their humanity in this war. At least, some clone legions had.

But not only couldn't he pass up an opportunity to hurt his enemies, but he was probably doing the rest of the galaxy a favor by destroying these new creatures. True, if the reports were to be believed, they controlled Bakura, but it would keep the infection under control for awhile. Surely they hadn't already reached other worlds, had they?

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"_

 _21:20 Hours_

Sergeant Kicker tossed another grenade at the advancing flood horde, blowing several combat forms into pieces. Not 3 minutes after Luminara Unduli had disappeared to send a warning to the council, the parasite launched their attack, and so far, it had been brutal. The clones fought with unbridled fury, holding their position for a good 30 minutes and actually destroying several waves of attackers. But it had only taken a couple of minutes for the flood to regroup and launch a counterattack.

At this point, Kicker didn't know how much longer they could hold out, but how long could the flood keep the pressure up?

The clones held onto that hope. That, perhaps, they could pull a miracle out and save the ship from the parasite. Kicker fired another burst of lasers, bursting a carrier form which exploded, sending infection forms in all directions.

He heard a voice calling out behind him, so he crouched behind the cart he was using as cover, motioning the trooper over to him. Kicker shouted,"What?"

"Sir, we're receiving a message from the bridge. Here!" He stretched out a hand holding a small, circular object. Kicker took it, and turned it on. The image of a wounded clone trooper came up."Drag? What happened? Is the bridge-"

Drag cut in, his voice somewhat weaker then normal,"The bridge is in our control. But that's irrelevant. A Keldabe-class battleship just uncloaked, its about 30 seconds from firing range. I'd tell the general, but she-" He paused, glancing to his side.

"What? What happened to general Unduli?" Kicker demanded.

"That's irrelevant. Listen, get a group of survivors to hangar #32. We have several gunships waiting to pick you up. If that Keldabe feels like a fight, we will be defenseless." He placed his hands on the hologram projector, propping his weight up. It didn't take a genius to tell he was hurt.

Kicker was silent for a second. Abandon his men? He certainly wasn't too keen on the idea. He shouted over the dim of lasers,"I can't leave my men here to-"

"Kicker, someone needs to warn the Republic. We can stay and fight and die together, but the bottom line is, we'll still die. Now go, that Keldabe is getting way to close!"

The sergeant sighed for a second. Drag wasn't his superior, but he could see the logic in the order. When Drag saw his hesitation, he said,"Move it! Our shields are down, you need to get out now!"

Kicker stood, and ran toward the mess hall,"Alright, I will! Just give me a sec." He switched the communicator off, clipping it to his belt. If he was running, there as no way he was going by himself.

* * *

 _Acclamator-Class,"Nova"_

 _21:18 Senate time_

"Yeah, they jettisoned the escape pods. We're on our way back now." Beck's voice came across the mike dejectedly. The mood in the room quickly dropped a couple more notches. The clone troopers maintained their professional air of calmness, but their slumped posture betrayed their concern. There was no way they could get off the ship now. Unless...

"When we get back, we're headed for the hangars. Maybe they missed a gunship or two we could use." Beck wondered.

Before anyone else could reply, Mara, who was listening to the conversation with a communicator, said,"Jimas and the others still aren't back yet. We can't leave without them!"

Beck sighed. He was bred for war, and it was all he knew, but he still hated watching people suffer through it. Especially kids. Apparently, kids who aren't grown in a jar on Kamino at least got to enjoy their childhood. At least, some did. He was unsure how to handle the situation, so he simply said,"Keep your chin up, kid. They still have time to make it back."

"And if not?" She demanded.

"Then at least they died a warrior's death." He said with a hint of annoyance.

Mara, however, didn't find that the least bit comforting. She kept her mouth shut, but resolved not to leave until they knew Jimas and the others were dead. She sat down sadly, contemplating everything that had happened. Was this all a bad dream? 3 days ago, she was at school with her friends. Today was supposed to be a track meet, and she was going to run in it. And her family always went out to eat tomorrow. Where had that world went? Was her family even alive at this point?

She shook her head bitterly. They were probably alive, but normal? Uninfected? She doubted it. She leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes and willing herself to wake up. _Its just a bad dream, its just a bad dream..._

She came back into reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mara opened her eyes and followed the arm to Mith's face. The older man had pulled his helmet and facemask off, revealing short, brown hair and a surprisingly young face. He acted so professional, but Mara guessed he was only in his mid twenties.

Mith said,"It'll be ok, Mara. It'll be okay." He pulled her in for a hug, which she gratefully accepted. They stayed there for a moment, two people who were strangers a few short hours ago, now lifelong friends. Even if her family was gone, it was comforting to know she still had friends.

When they separated, Mara noticed several clone troopers staring at them. While they were fantastic soldiers, all they really knew was war, death, and destruction, so such a display of emotion was somewhat foreign to them. Mara didn't understand why they were always so stoic, but it was because they were made for fighting, for dying. They grew twice as fast as an average person, which meant they aged twice as fast. Even if peace came, they had little hope of living a normal life, getting married, having kids, building a circle of friends to laugh with and enjoy life together. No, their friends were their brothers in arms, the men in armor beside them who would unquestioningly lay down their own lives for them. The ones who understood what it was like being seen as tools, rather then people. The ones who understood what it was like being completely un-unique or special in any way. The ones who knew, in 25 years, when the average person would be raising kids, they would be old men, dying twice as fast as everyone else. If they didn't die protecting an ungrateful galaxy.

For a clone trooper, war was life, life was suffering, love was your brothers, peace was foreign, and death was release.

Mara stared sadly at the trooper, who simply stared back until he realized he was being somewhat rude. He shook his head, _Civilians, they're always so emotional._

Suddenly, Beck and Cole returned, and while Beck's face was covered by his helmet, both of their expressions was one of impending doom. They both knew they would have to fight, but neither were particularly happy about it.

Several of the clone troopers turned to face them. One of them asked,"What now, sirs?"

Before they could come up with an answer, a familiar feeling struck Beck, as well as the rest of the clones, but it was foreign to the others. Cole looked at Beck with concern,"What now?"

The clone medic sighed,"We're jumping to hyperspace."

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution"_

 _21:20 Senate time_

"Blast!" Admiral Bo'dar shouted,"Destroy it before they can jump!" The _Retribution_ fired its entire array of weapons at the _Nova_ , whose shield flared brightly as it strained under the bombardment. The mass drivers punched through its shields, striking the hull of the ship which heaved and buckled. Still, the battered cruiser turned toward empty space, then jumped, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

He swore, slamming his fist into the window,"Just what we need. A ship full of freakin' space zombies with free reign of the galaxy! Wonderful!"

The aide standing beside him, another death watch warrior named Kyt'ic, scoffed,"So? The jetii and their over-reaching Republic deserve it."

Bo'dar glared harshly at the him,"I don't care for the Republic or the jedi order. But I still have a heart. How many millions of innocents will die because of this? Will the galaxy even survive?"

Kyt'ic returned his stare, crossing his arms and staring the admiral down for a few seconds,"I have little sympathy for cowards, the ones who suppressed Manda'yaim and our way of life!"

"Where are they going to stop, hmm? You expect they would leave our home alone as well? We may be rid of the Republic, but we would also lose every last man, woman, and child. Every one of our warriors would lay down their life for nothing!"

Kyt'ic's lowered his eyes, breaking his challenging stance into more of a slump. He said quietly,"Lets hope it doesn't come to that. If it does, we'll fight those freaks for every inch of our planet."

Bo'dar sighed. He really didn't feel like getting in a debate about the consequences of their failure. He turned back to the window, watching as flood ships began to bear down on their position. The Crusader-class corvettes which accompanied the _Retribution_ uncloaked, releasing a barrage of lasers on the unwanted fighters.

With his eyes still on the battle, he ordered,"Take out the other Acclamator. Then, destroy the battlecruiser."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Peacemaker"_

 _21:24 Hours Senate time_

Sergeant Kicker jogged down the hallway with 4 of his closest friends. He had picked the people closest in life to come with him, since it likely was their best chance at survival. At first, they had all protested abandoning the rest of their brothers, but with some sound logic, he convinced them to come. The fight to the hangar had been rather difficult so far, they had already killed almost a dozen combat forms. He prayed silently that they wouldn't run into a larger force. Retreating only to die would truly and utterly suck, he decided.

As they approached the hangar, Kicker spotted a small group of clone troopers guarding the entrance. The sight of friends was incredibly motivating, and he broke into a run with the rest of the group. Perhaps they would get away, after all.

His heart dropped when the all to familiar flood shriek echoed behind him. And in front of him. Kicker broke into an all out sprint, covering the distance between him and the now-alert security force in a few seconds. As he approached, the clones fired a couple of lasers over his shoulder. He froze for a moment and instinctively raised his rifle, then froze before he pulled the trigger. Clones would never fire on their own. Which meant...

He leapt to his feet again, catching up with the rest of his team. The troopers waiting for them were now putting down a depressing amount of covering fire, while taking some of their own. One of the men next to him was shot in the calf, falling to the ground with a cry of pain. Kicker skidded to a halt, and knelt beside him,"Gets! Come on, stand up!"

Gets pushed himself to his knees, shaking his head as he did so,"Go on without me, sir. I'll catch up!" Another laser slammed into his lower back, causing him to collapse again in pain."Go! I'll be ok!"

Kicker shook his head,"Not a chance, your coming with me!" He slid an arm around the injured warrior's waist, and pulled him up to his feet. He felt a shiver go down his spine as the sound of his feet hitting the floor was drowned out by many more behind him.

Every step was a bit of a surprise for him, he really wasn't expecting to make it to safety at this point. But he had to try. Lasers screamed all around him in different directions, one passed so close to his head it left his ear ringing. Three clone troopers ahead broke cover, zig-zagging until they reached Kicker and Gets, who was nearly being dragged by the sergeant. The troopers made a triangle formation around them, firing wildly while walking backwards with them.

A flood combat form got close enough to the clone in the back, and swung his tentacle at his chest. The trooper ducked, dodging the swing by mere inches. He yanked his pistol out of the holster and pulled the trigger, hitting the combat form several times in the gut. Before it could recover, the clone lunged, jabbing his rifle into the infection form burrowed into its chest. The infection form flailed its tentacles wildly before falling limp with the rest of the body. The clone smiled under his helmet.

He started to back away, firing as he did so. The flood seemed particularly aggrivated at him, and began concentrating their fire on the lone trooper. He felt a searing pain as a laser smacked into his thigh, then his shoulder. He took a couple of steps back, his feet buckling as he tried not to collapse from the intense burning.

With immense effort, he raised his rifle again, and shot the combat form nearest him in the shoulder. It seemed surprised, if such an expression was possible, that he was still up and kicking. The creature aimed a blaster pistol at him, and the two opposing soldiers fired at each other, both collapsing as several lasers pummeled their chest.

The unknown trooper's sacrifice bought Kicker enough time to get to safety with the wounded man. He carried Gets through the doorway, while the other clones backed through the door, still firing at the charging flood. One clone was unlucky enough to get shot while standing in the doorway, preventing the door from closing again. The survivors broke into a run toward the 3 waiting LAAT gunships.

Kicker was suddenly thrown off his feet as the ship shook violently."What the? Did something just hit us?" He shouted.

The ship shook again, the sound of tearing metal in the distance giving him the answer. Since the ship had been shut off, the shields weren't functioning, making them incredibly vulnerable to enemy ships. But the flood seemed more interested in capturing the ship. Which meant...

Kicker leapt to his feet again,"Go, go, go!" He screamed, dragging the moaning Gets along the ground as fast as he could. He was tempted to drop the injured man and make a break for the gunship, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave a injured friend behind.

Up ahead, one of the gunship's closed its doors, its engines roaring to life with the peculiar drone the LAAT's made. The ship lurched off the ground, and shot toward the hangar doors, right as the flood combat forms burst in the hangar.

Before the flood could do any damage, the ship shook again as the _Retribution_ 's Mass Drivers slammed into the hull. The wall suddenly gave way, opening the ship to the vacuum of space. Kicker's armor was sealed, but the suction of space dragged him like a whirlwind toward the void. As he flew toward the gunship, he reached out, grabbing hold of the side of the ship while crates and flood bodies flew past him toward the hole. Grunting with extreme exertion, he pulled himself along the hull of the ship until he reached the closed door of the LAAT. He pounded on it frantically, trying to signal the men inside to let him in.

Slowly, the door cracked open about a foot, and a pair of white-armored arms reached out to pull him in. He grabbed hold of the clone's wrists, who pulled him into the ship. Before they could get sucked out again, the door slowly slid shut, sealing the exhausted clones in an artificial atmosphere.

Gasping for air, Kicker collapsed on the floor of the gunship, right as it lifted off into space.

* * *

 _Har Gau, Felucia_

 _20:59 Hours Senate time, 6:15 Har Gau time_

"All units, begin assault in 10 seconds."

The atmosphere was thick with tension and anticipation. Aayla Secura and her clone troopers were veterans, they didn't get,"pre-battle jitters" but it was near impossible not to think about the possibility of dying in a few seconds, or the death of someone close. Of course, the war had cauterized the hearts of many clones, and even a handful of jedi, but not the 327th. They had seen the worst the galaxy had to offer and come out stronger and closer each time.

Secura breathed deeply, relaxing her mind so she could concentrate when the fighting started. Silently, she counted the seconds until the assault.

 _4...3...2...1..._

The town hall was suddenly assailed by a barrage of lasers, killing several droids before they even realized something was wrong. A pair of rockets flew through the air, crashing into two unsuspecting AAT's which exploded in a brilliant fireball. Aayla opened her eyes, leapt to her feet, and ignited her lightsaber. She rounded the corner in a run, now in plain view of the remaining droids and AATs. The clones behind her dropped to the ground to make their figure smaller, but in the process, made the blade-wielding Twi'lek jedi stick out all the more.

 _At least that would mean less casualties_ , she thought, _as long as I don't become one._

The droids responded to the ambush with a roar of laserfire, pummeling the jedi and the buildings the rockets came from. Two more rockets shot out of the windows, annihilating two more AATs. So far, so good.

Aayla spun her blade in a circle, using the force and her reflexes to deflect any lasers that were accurate enough to hit her. The clone troopers on all three attack fronts poured fire down onto the droid position, battering the concussion turrets and killing several droids. A moment later, four rockets, one from the two buildings and two from behind Secura crashed into the final AAT's, eliminating the Separatist armor.

The destruction of the tanks was their cue to move. Secura shouted,"Advance now, men!" swinging her lightsaber to deflect several more blaster bolts headed her direction. Behind her, about 1/4 of the clones leapt to their feet. They ran about 20 meters, then dropped to the ground, providing covering fire again. Then, another group moved, running ahead of the first wave about 20 meters and dropping to the ground to give covering fire. Aayla stayed with the front the entire time, running and stopping as the clones did.

She felt a nudge from the force, and did a backflip in the air, narrowly avoiding a red beam from a sniper rifle which would have been near impossible to block. Within 3 seconds, a blue laser erupted from a clone-controlled building into a window on the top level of the town hall. She smiled, knowing that the marksman hit his target.

As the Republic closed in from all directions, panic began to set in on the surviving droids. The clone troopers were moving to fast and hitting too accurately to kill, and the presence of a jedi wasn't helping in the slightest. The remaining B-1's and B-2's droned amongst themselves, trying to put together a strategy that would save the day. Unfortunately for them, droids were in no way tactical geniuses.

Aayla ran with the group of clones onto the front lawn, stepping over the twisted remains of droids and charred bits of metal from the burning AAT's. She deflected another bolt and couldn't help but feel satisfied as it slammed into a B-2. The droid said,"ow" before falling to the ground in a heap. Slowly but surely, the remaining droids were being herded into a circle surrounding the building, much like a handful of jedi had in a Geonosian arena nearly three years ago. Thankfully, it was the droids who were hopelessly outgunned this time.

As the last of the droids fell before the clone onslaught, several dozen troopers leapt to their feet, advancing at a fast walking pace toward the building, rifles still raised in case of trouble. Secura deflected a final bolt into a droid, then jogged toward the front door. Everyone knew it was unlikely the inside was clear of threats, which meant good old-fashioned room-to-room CQC. The clones mounted the steps behind their general, then stacked up against the wall with practiced efficiency. Secura herself stood to the side, ready to use the force to throw the doors open at their signal.

The clone in front held up a gloved hand for everyone to see. 4..3..2..1..

Aayla threw the doors open with a blast from the force, knocking them off their hinges harmlessly to the ground. She did a side-flip behind the wall as the trooper tossed a flashbang into the hallway.

 **POP!** The clones ran through the doors as one, shooting down several stunned droids within a second. Aayla followed them in, and watched with a hint of pride as the troopers cleared each room quickly and efficiently. Within 30 seconds, the whole first level was trooper gathered by the stairs, waiting for instructions.

Aayla held out her hand,"A grenade, please?"

A couple of the clones exchanged a glance, then obliged her with a thermal detonator. She nodded her thanks, then climbed onto the second step. She gathered the force, and threw the detonator over the railing into the second floor with a blast of the force. She then charged up the stairs as the grenade exploded with a flash of light and heat.

When she reached the top, she was greeted by the charred corpses of several battle droids. She stepped to the side, allowing the clones to do their work.

Eventually, the clones called out,"The building is clear, general!"

"Good work men! Search the building for any useful intel we can find." She pulled her holographic communicator off her belt, pressing the button to turn it on. The figure of commander Bly appeared.

"Bly, we have secured the town hall. How are you doing?"

"Sir, the Separatist compound is secure. And we've found something. Something... strange."

"What do you mean?" Aayla asked.

Bly shook his head,"It would be best if you come see this yourself."

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution"_

 _21:25 Hours Senate time_

The _Peacemaker_ broke apart under the heavy bombardment of the _Retribution_ , leaving nothing but its wreckage to orbit harmlessly next to the _Conviction_ 's. All that was left to oppose the Shadow Collective fleet was a handful of fighters and gunships, which the Crusaders were making short work of.

Still, Bo'dar was anything but calm. His mind was on the one ship that got away, the flood controlled Acclamator. And while the waning space battle provided a little distraction, it certainly wasn't giving him peace of mind.

"Sir," Katan turned to see Kyt'ic standing at attention before him,"The supercommandos have handed the prisoners over to security. They are here to report."

The admiral nodded,"Very well. Bring them to me." Kyt'ic saluted again, then turned and left the room. Bo'dar took his helmet off, which he rarely did for some reason, and turned back to watch the battle. The corvettes were quickly eliminating the last of the Z-95's and ARC-170's, which seemed to have called a truce to focus on the larger ships. A couple of Republic LAAT gunships were flying straight toward the _Retribution_ , unharrassed by lasers as the Crusaders were way to busy with the fighters. Bo'dar couldn't help but admire the courage of the pilots who were charging straight at a battleship, even though it was almost certain death.

Bo'dar turned to face his crew again,"As soon as I meet with the commandos, get Darth Maul on the net. When I am done with him, we leave the system. Make sure all ships are prepped and ready to go at a moment's notice."

The crew affirmed their obedience with several,"Yes, Admiral"s and the sound of computer terminals humming with use.

A minute later, four supercommandos, still armored and fully armed, entered the room without a word. They marched over to Bo'dar, and saluted.

Bo'dar stood in silence, counting again to be sure."Where is your 5th member, Sa'tor?"

Sa'tor relaxed his stance,"Sir, she is in the medical bay. She sustained injuries during the fighting."

"I see. Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes sir. Her injuries weren't critical." He replied.

Katan breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he didn't know the injured warrior personally, he cared about every one of his soldiers, especially those who he considered to be,"True Mandalorians." He hated the fact that he sent 3 men to their deaths, and even though the results had been worth it, he didn't want a 4th casualty.

Bo'dar gave the warriors a rare smile,"Good work, Vode. Go get some rest, we'll be heading home soon."

The four commandos were a little surprised, but they certainly weren't about to object."Thank you, sir." With that, they turned and left the room together. Bo'dar watched as they left, then turned his attention to the hologram projector. He typed in a few commands, and within moments, another figure in Mandalorian armor appeared. Katan raised a brow,"Is Lord Maul available?"

The figure seemed to shift uncomfortably. While he was no psychologist, he could tell she wasn't particularly eager to interrupt a sith lord. Katan didn't envy her job.

She said,"Give me a minute, I'll go get him."

She scurried out of the projector's range, leaving Bo'dar with nothing but a blue floor to look at. Still, he certainly didn't want to risk finding something else to do, only to have Maul appear right then. Making him wait wasn't particularly wise.

After a short wait, Maul's figure appeared in the projector. His voice was calm but Bo'dar could pick up a hint of impatience,"Yes, admiral?"

Katan saluted, and dived into the report. He noted Maul's smile when he mentioned the fact that they had captured Luminara Unduli. He wasn't particularly familiar with the jedi-sith rivalry, but he knew enough to know they weren't friends. One of the reasons the Shadow Collective was being lead by a sith lord, they shared a disdain for the order.

When he was finished, he clasped his hands behind his back. Maul crossed his arms, a smile still on his face,"Excellent work, admiral. Bring the fleet home, and make sure Luminara and the clones are alive and well."

"Yes, my Lord." The hologram dissipated into nothingness, leaving Katan standing in the silence of the bridge.

After a moment, he announced,"Lets go home."

* * *

 _Acclamator-Class,"Nova" in hyperspace,_

 _22:03 Hours_

The wounded cruiser, now under flood control, flew through space at an incredible rate. After the flood had secured the bridge, it didn't take long before they accessed the star charts in the mainframe. Normally, a long bureaucratic debate would ensue to decide where to go next, but the flood was no ordinary army. Within moments, the entire force came to a conclusion where they were to go, and how they would accomplish their task. Their brothers were already on Timura and Endor, both planets that, apparently, were of little importance to the local government.

Still, they knew it wouldn't be long before the Galactic Republic became suspicious regarding the disappearance of the battlegroup. So, since their element of surprise would soon be gone anyways, the flood made a decision which would certainly get the galaxy's attention...

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, High Council meeting chamber,_

 _22:00 Hours_

There was a grim atmosphere among the council members as they took their seats. Mace Windu had waited over an hour for Luminara Unduli's promised report, yet he had not heard anything. He tried to contact her, then the commander of the 41st, but all attempts had failed. Windu made the assumption that either their communications were being jammed, or something was very, very wrong. And he had faith that Luminara would find a way to contact him if she could.

So, he had called the council for an emergency session. Since they had no prior warning, he waited longer then usual for the off-world masters to appear by hologram before starting the meeting. The few jedi who were there, including Yoda, Shaak Ti, Agen Kolar and himself were already seated and waiting to start. Slowly but surely, the remaining seats were filled with holograms.

Five minutes after the meeting was supposed to begin, the hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi appeared, filling the final seat in the council. All eyes were on Windu, whose grim expression, as well as the suddenness of the meeting told the others one thing: bad news.

Windu nodded in greeting,"My apologies of the short timing, masters, but a situation has arisen. Earlier today, we sent Luminara Unduli with a detachment of the 41st to the planet of Bakura to investigate a disturbance. She was supposed to report more than an hour ago on the situation of the planet. We have not received any word from her or Commander Gree." A murmur of concern arose from the group. Windu noticed Shaak Ti and Plo Koon exchange a glance. Windu decided he would have to ask them about that later.

"Have you tried contacting them?" Plo Koon asked.

Windu nodded,"We have, but got nothing."

"Is it possible communications could be jammed?" Fisto inquired.

Windu closed his eyes. He had considered the possibility, but his senses told him otherwise. Between his own senses, and the strange vision Shaak Ti had very recently, he sincerely doubted everything was ok."It is possible, Master Fisto, but I personally doubt that. I feel something is very wrong here."

Fisto nodded slowly in agreement. Windu noticed several others joining him, it dawned upon him many of the other masters were having the same concerns. At very least, it meant they would get things done quicker.

Windu continued,"My suggestion is we put together a fleet, one much larger then the battlegroup under Master Unduli's command, and deal with this problem before it gets any worse. What do you think?"

Slowly, the separate council members nodded in agreement, with a few murmurs of approval. Mace was relieved that there would be no long debate over the issue, but at the same time, it was a little concerning that the force seemed to be warning them all. Mace said,"Ok, its settled. Who should we send?"

After a moment of silence, Obi-Wan raised his hand,"I would be happy to go, masters. I am no good if I spend all my days in the temple."

"I am ok with this. Are there any objections?"

Silence.

Windu boomed,"Then its settled. But I still feel as if we should send a larger force then we did last time." He looked around the room for input.

Shaak Ti raised a red hand,"Kavis Takan is with his apprentice in the Sullust system overseeing the repairs to their fleet. They should be available in a day or so."

"I know master Takan, we make a good team together. And his apprentice, while quite young, is a fine padawan. It would be good for Desta watching two masters work together." Obi-Wan said.

Mace shrugged his shoulders."Does anyone else have anything to add?" Nothing. In all honestly, Windu didn't particularly care who went as long as they could resolve this quickly. He had full faith Obi-Wan, especially with reliable backup, would get the job done."Then its settled. May the force be with us all." He stood, and bowed with the other masters.

With that, the holograms disappeared, leaving the other masters standing in silence.

* * *

 _Brema Sector, Outer Rim, Sullust System, Sullustan Shipyards,_

 _Day 3, 03:24 Hours Senate time, 08:27 Local time_

CP-2987 clone technician,"Jett" was bored. Because the shipyards over Sullust held such strategic value to the war effort, a permanent force of clones were always present on the stations. A couple dozen troopers were always present to provide security, but the majority of the force was mechanics and technicians like he was. Jett was tasked with keeping track of space traffic, then reporting each day's progress to be recorded. The majority of the ships he dealt with were larger Republic cruisers like Acclamators and Venators, which would come to Sullust for repairs or to rally with their peers to form battlegroups.

As a result, Jett generally had an idea whenever a major Republic operation was about to go down in the general vicinity. And right now, he could tell there was something big about to happen.

Jedi master Kavis Takan and his padawan Desta Ebellenya arrived at the system yesterday with a battered Venator in need of repairs. Originally, Jett assumed that they were simply here for repairs, but over the past several hours, Republic cruisers arrived. Enough to form a pretty impressive force.

And they were still coming. He leaned forward in his chair to study the radar screen in front of him, and noticed another unidentified ship was en route. He sighed. It was his job to reach out to incoming cruisers, and direct them to their destinations.

He typed a couple of commands into the computer, causing a dialog box to appear on screen. He could communicate with the ship by hologram, but he didn't feel like getting up, so he decided to type out a greeting instead. With the press of a key, he sent the message and leaned back, waiting for the usually boring response. He didn't mind his job to much, as it was all he knew. But there was more convenient ways to spend your morning.

The computer beeped, indicating a response had come. He sighed, and began reading the message.

Slowly, his eyes widened with excitement as he realized this wasn't a same old situation. Apparently, the incoming ship, the _Nova_ was all that remained of a battlegroup used by the 41st clone legion. And it was heavily damaged. With a couple keystrokes, he gave the ships docking directions toward the shipyards.

After he sent it, a thought came to him. _What if something is wrong on the ship?_ The crew had indicated they only needed repairs, but it was always possible the ship had been captured. He depressed a button on the terminal, allowing him to speak over the loudspeakers throughout the facility,"I need security at Docking bay #21, repeat, security at docking bay 21#. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. We have a damaged friendly incoming, make sure the situation is under control."

He leaned back in his chair again, somewhat regretting the fact he could be making a big deal out of nothing. But sometimes, paranoia was justified. He turned back to his screen again, and noticed another incoming message. Wordlessly, he opened it.

 _SOS. This is a group of survivors on board the Nova, the ship is hostile, repeat, the ship is hostile. Please send help.  
_

He narrowed his eyes. Surely, this was some sort of prank? The message didn't even have a security clearing, or anything to indicate it hadn't been written by civilians, for that matter.

Still, what if something was actually really, really wrong? Deciding paranoia was indeed justified, he depressed the button,"I need security on full alert at docking bay #21, repeat, full alert at bay #21. This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill."

Jett was feeling incredibly nervous at this point. If everything was ok, he would be in big trouble.

Little did he know how right his decision was.

* * *

 _Sullustan Shipyards, temporary quarters,_

 _03:27 Senate time, 08:30 Local time_

Since the shipyards were accustomed to large groups of jedi and clones staying for short periods of time, the station had established temporary living quarters for those waiting for their ship's repairs to be completed. The men stationed on board had grown used to a whole assortment of characters that would come and go ever day: Jedi, admirals, officers, even dignitaries and diplomats. The crew could say they've seen 'em all.

Which meant a young, aqua-skinned Twi-lek didn't raise any brows among the men who were both identical in uniform and in, well, everything else. Those who kept track of the jedi present on the station knew she was a padawan named Desta Ebellenya.

Desta had spent the last 12 years of her life as a jedi, joining the order at the young age of 2. Her master, Kavis Takan, found the girl while he was on a mission to Ryloth with another jedi knight, and brought her to the temple for training. The council had assigned her to be his apprentice, and, consequently, it didn't take long before the two became a very good pair and close friends.

Generally, they got along very well, only getting in the occasional argument about the war and caution, since Desta had always slightly taken after the infamous Anakin Skywalker. Takan had always told her, _someday, your recklessness will get one of us into trouble we can't get out of._ Thankfully, they hadn't yet, and Desta was slowly but surely learning patience.

Regardless, she was always eager to please and to lend a hand in every situation. She had finished her morning meditation, and was on her way to her master's temporary quarters when the announcement went over the loudspeakers. The taste of possible danger invigorated her, and she sped up considerably to get to her master's quarters.

As she approached his door, she could feel his force signature on the other side. He was deep in meditation. Desta hated to disturb him, especially since he hated being disturbed, but the issue at hand she felt was important enough. She rapped gently on the door three times, and waited for a response.

Nothing. He was still deep in thought. Desta knocked a little louder this time, and called out,"Master, are you in there? Master!"

After a few seconds, she heard a groan on the other side, and could feel his consciousness return to reality. She waited patiently until the door slid open, revealing Kavis Takan.

Takan was in his early thirties, about average height and build, with mid length brown hair on his head. He was already dressed in his jedi tunic, his robes hanging over his bedpost. She could see the annoyance in his brown eyes as he set eyes on her, all bright and cheery and ready to go.

Takan said,"What?"

"Master, there is something going on at docking bay #21 involving security and a damaged Acclamator. I think we could be of help." She replied.

Her master frowned. On the outside, he just looked kind of tired and annoyed, but inside, he really just wanted to go back into his room, and meditate. Oh, and lock Desta in another part of the facility so he could concentrate. He replied,"I imagine security will be able to handle it."

"But what if they can't? Its our job to protect the innocent, remember? We need to help!" She smiled, knowing that her grin would both annoy him and soften him a little.

He yawned,"Can't it wait another half-hour? I still need to finish my morning meditation."

Desta shook her head, her aqua colored lekku swinging behind her head,"I remember a wise jedi telling me trouble didn't come at convenient times. Do you remember who it was?"

He sure did. Takan told her that a few months ago, when she was the one who didn't want to get up and going. _At least she remembers what I say,_ he thought. Takan sighed, returning a weak smile,"Alright, lead the way." He put a hand on his belt to make sure his lightsaber was at his side. It was.

When he looked back, she was already almost down the hall,"Come on, master!"

He sighed and shook his head, then ran to catch up with her.

* * *

"All available security to docking bay #21, repeat, all security to docking bay #21. This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill!"

Kavis glanced over at Desta, who was running alongside him through the halls,"Sounds like something serious is going on. Lets pick up the pace." He sped up a little, not so fast that he was sprinting, but faster nonetheless.

Desta matched his pace, her breathing hardly labored at the pace,"What did I tell you? It sounds like they need us!"

"Yeah, lets just hope it isn't too bad."

After a couple more minutes of jogging, they reached a large room which had a door to the outside, allowing ships to dock with the station and transfer people without the need of transports. Normally, the room was wide open and clean, with only a couple of crates against the wall for storage.

But as soon as the two jedi entered the room, they noticed something was wrong. The room was empty. Completely empty. No clones, no droids, nothing to indicate a ship was actually docking, other then a open door at the end of the room leading to the halls of the Acclamator.

Kavis glanced around the room, slightly put off by how empty it was. Other then the humming of the station, he couldn't hear anything. He remarked,"Something isn't right here. Something-"

"Master, listen!" Desta held a hand up toward him, indicating he should be quiet. The two jedi stood completely still, listening. All Takan could hear was lots and lots of footsteps behind them, somewhere deeper in the station.

Kavis looked with slight concern,"I didn't hear anything. What was it?"

Her eyes met his, a serious expression on her face,"Laser fire."

* * *

 **Well, I told you things would go boom. Any guesses what commander Bly found? What do you think will happen to Luminara and her clones? The next chapter will answer some questions, and create some more.**

 **Again, I apologize about the wait. A combination of school and the size of the chapter bogged me down. Updates are likely to come slower for awhile, I need to keep up with my school as well as my own life. But mark my words, I am NOT leaving this story, and if I have to put it on haitus, I will let you all know. I hate being left hanging, and I won't do the same to you.**

 **And to anyone else who just finished watching the Westminister dog show: ALL HAIL RUMOR!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Crucial Discovery

**Hey guys, I present to you another chapter of my story. It should answer some of your questions, and leave you with more as promised. Its taking me longer to write because of school and responsibilities, but I feel like writing in little spurts is better then marathon sessions. At least, it feels like my writing is getting better this way.**

 **Also, the story is over 11,000 views! You guys are great!**

 **"The beginning of knowledge is the discovery of something we do not understand." -Frank Herbert**

* * *

 _Taris, Upper Atmosphere, Central District_

 _Day 2, 23:21 Hours Senate time, 18:21 Local Time_

The rumbling noise created by the engines of the dozen LAAT gunships only partially masked the echo of laserfire and explosions in the city below. So far, the strike force hadn't run into any AA fire, mostly because the remaining Separatist batteries were concentrated on the main assault taking place not 2 miles away.

Appo decided split his forces into 4 battalions, sending them to different parts of the ecumenopolis to provide relief for the besieged city. The CIS had managed to establish a presence throughout 20% of the upper-city, which was actually quite a lot considering the planet was nothing but one big city and a small ocean. The 10th Sector army had done their best to contain the invaders, but their victories were minimal.

To make things more complicated, many shady characters residing in the lower city had taken advantage of the chaos for their own ends. With the lack of law enforcement, gangs were running wild, spreading into the Middle city and even the Upper city and creating dozens of tiny little kingdoms. Of course, if the Republic won, they knew the chances of holding their gains in the Upper and Middle city were very slim, which they were completely uninterested in doing. According to reports, several of the gangs had banded together to form a super gang, transforming their men into a guerrilla fighting force which would sabotage the Republic's efforts in any way they could.

The 10th Sector was already stretched thin, but when their supply lines and bases were suddenly targets of an organized criminal front, they were overwhelmed.

Which was why the 501st's arrival was so crucial. While Taris made attempts to maintain their neutrality, its location in the galaxy as well as the wealth tied to the planet made it a key planet in the war effort. The local government was unhappy at first when the 10th sector had been based on their homeworld, but it turned out to be a very wise decision.

The droid presence took a major hit when the Lucrehulk went down over the planet, since it acted as a control ship for many of the battle droids, but they still had a one-up on the fledging planetary defense force. The arrival of reinforcements, particularly ones lead by Anakin Skywalker, was surely enough to tip the scales of battle for the Republic once more.

But first, they actually had to land. And the four branches of the 501st that compromised the main force was taking a beating from Separatist defenses. What the CIS didn't know, however, was it played into the hands of the 108 clones and 1 jedi knight headed for a crucial target.

Kin Robb was the representative of the Senate for the people of Taris. And while she wasn't a influential Senator like Padme Amidala, she wasn't corrupt either. One of the main objectives of the Separatist invasion was to find Senator Robb, and,"convince" her to withdraw Taris from the Republic. As soon as they pinpointed her location in a towering Tarisii Supreme Court, a large force of droids surrounded the structure with AA batteries, assaulting the building in an attempt to get to the politician. A combination of security and volunteers had managed to hold the droids off, but just barely.

Of course, Anakin Skywalker had no plans to allow them to nab the Senator. As he leaned out the gunship to watch the approaching battlefield, he couldn't help but feel the absence of his Padawan. Ashoka definitely needed rest, but he had grown very fond of the Togrutan, and her absence only reminded him of the year she spent away from the order. Usually, she would make a wry comment about the battle right now, but the only voices to keep him company now were all nearly identical to each other.

"Sir." The clone pilot called out,"We land in 2 minutes."

The Chosen One nodded, his dark brown hair flaying in different directions from the wind,"Men, time to double-check your equipment, we're about to scrap ourselves some clankers!" The troopers responded with raised fists and cheers. He felt a hint of pride in his men. They had always served bravely, and today would be no exception.

In the distance, Anakin could see the target structure. A skyscraper, one bigger then those surrounding it, had smoke billowing out of several windows toward the sky. The platforms surrounding it were littered with burning wreckage from the bitter conflict, which had already dragged on several hours. And while Anakin couldn't see them, it was also littered with corpses of both droids and members of the 10th sector army.

A large, moving object in the distance caught his eyes. He could make out the figures of several anti-aircraft guns surrounding the structure, all turning toward him. Anakin swore under his breath, then shouted to the pilot,"We're about to take some flak! Get us below the skyline!"

"Right away, sir!" The pilot made an adjustment on the controls, and the ship suddenly tipped downward, knocking a couple of clones of their feet as it descended. The air above them was filled with explosions, enveloping a straggler who didn't follow their lead fast enough. The LAAT exploded in a bright ball of flame, the burning wreckage crashed into the roof of the nearest building below.

"Double time it, pilot!" Anakin shouted as he held onto the wall of the gunship for dear life. The pilot silently obeyed as the craft doubled in pace. They weaved around the buildings at high speeds, until they reached a large, circular landing platform occupied by several dozen droids. The gunships opened up on the surprised robots, decimating them as the clones fast-roped onto the platform. Anakin leapt out and landed gracefully on the ground, then immediately raised his blade to deflect the laser bolts screaming toward him. Fortunately, the droids were eliminated quickly, with only one minor injury on the clones' part.

Anakin motioned Captain Rex over, who was holding two smoking DC-17 pistols,"Rex, tell the pilots to let their load off, then return keep out of trouble long enough for us to get the Senator!"

Rex replied,"Yes sir!" Then activated his communicator to relay the message.

Anakin observed the battlefield for a moment with satisfaction, then lead the way to the entrance.

* * *

 _Har Gau, Felucia_

 _21:13 Senate time, 06:29 Har Gau time_

The streets of Har Gau were beginning to return to life as the braver citizens began to venture out of their homes and hiding spaces. The droid presence had been almost completely replaced by the clone troopers of the 327th, who were already deciding they hated the climate of the fungal planet. A few citizens began to mingle very carefully with the white-armored soldiers, but most were still too distracted by the current situation to be sociable. A few of the harder troopers responded by raising their weapons on the citizens, before being scolded by either their commanding officer, or in one unlucky trooper's case, Aayla Secura herself.

The Twi'lek jedi was on her way to the Separatist compound where Commander Bly was waiting for her. She couldn't take a gunship since their was still a noticeable presence of vulture droids, and all vehicles were either mopping up the remaining droids or transporting wounded to the local hospital, which was being transformed into a triage for the wounded. She certainly felt like the clones would need the transport more then she. So, she decided to run, and was reasonably horrified when she saw the interaction between the clone and the male Twi'lek who made the mistake of being friendly.

The tan-skinned alien had approached the trooper cautiously, who was eying the man suspiciously for any sudden movement. The Twi'lek said,"Pardon me, but who are you?"

"None of your business, tail-head." The clone growled,"Just an unlucky man who got stationed at the galaxy's most humid sewage dump."

The tone of his voice had made it evident he didn't want to talk, but the Twi'lek didn't seem to notice. Other then the frown on his face from the sewage comment, he seemed unfazed."Felucia isn't all that bad, at least, when you get used to it. You might even come to like it."

"Wonderful." The trooper snapped."Now beat it."

The man seemed a little put-off by his demeanor, taking a step back cautiously. The two stared at each other for a moment, before the Twi'lek decided to be brave. He said,"You really don't need to be so grouchy. I'm not your ene-"

He took a step back as the clone pointed his rifle at him. The clone shouted,"That's enough! I'm giving you 10 seconds to get out of my site before I assume your up to no good. And we both know what that means."

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice came from behind the trooper."What are you doing to this civilian, soldier?"

The clone quickly took his aim off the now-cowering civilian, and slowly turned around. He was hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was, but he was pretty sure he recognized the voice. His shoulders slumped when he saw the figure of Aayla Secura standing before him, arms crossed. Her eyes reflected a hint of disappointment, which was to be expected from her.

"Sir." He began,"I'm trying to concentrate on my duty, and he won't leave me alone. That, and I don't know if he has a weapon." He gestured toward him. Aayla frowned and shook her head disapprovingly, her lekku swinging behind her.

"Would you point your rifle a a citizen of Coruscant if he was being distracting?" She asked.

He swallowed. He knew where this was going,"Uh, no. No sir."

She narrowed her eyes,"Then unless he is a threat, you won't do the same to him. Understand?"

He sighed. He knew it wouldn't do any good arguing with her, and he certainly wasn't going to disobey an order. Besides, he had come to find she was generally right on such issues. He shifted his weight, uncomfortable getting scolded in front of a native,"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Much better." She said with a smile. Aayla walked toward the trooper, and for a second, he wasn't sure if he was in deeper trouble. But she just passed him, and over to the Twi'lek. The tan-skinned man seemed a little lost, seeing one of his kind giving orders to the soldiers. Aayla gave him a warm smile, and bowed,"Greetings, I am Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight of the Republic. Its a pleasure to meet you, even if its under poor circumstances."

The native took a moment to recover, then returned her bow,"Hello, miss Secura. I'm Che Ertay." He paused, as if searching for the right words,"So your one of those, uh... jedi. Right?" He glanced cautiously at the hilt clipped to her waist.

Aayla nodded,"Yes. And I apologize about my men, they've been through an awful lot as it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go." She turned, and started back down the street toward the compound.

The male Twi'lek waved, unsure what to say. While he was happy not to live under the Separatist thumb anymore, he wasn't sure what to think of the Republic either. At least that jedi seemed nice enough. Perhaps Republic rule would make things better for the town? Possibly, but only time would tell.

He noticed the clone he spoke to earlier looking out in the distance, already back at attention as he had been taught. He walked over to the soldier, and said,"So, could you tell me about yourself?"

Inside, the clone groaned.

* * *

 _Sullustan Shipyards, Docking Bay #21_

 _03:42 Senate time, 08:45 Local time_

"Laser fire?" Kavis Takan asked. Why would the security engage the ship's crew? Was she playing a joke on him?

If so, she was keeping it up. Desta nodded her head slowly,"Yes, master. Listen!" She held up her light blue hands, as if everything would freeze when she did so. If nothing else did, Kavis stood silently, listening for any sounds of battle.

Nothing. Master and Padawan stood still a moment longer, a confused look crossing Desta's face. If there was any laserfire, it had either stopped, or it was drowned out by the sounds of approaching footsteps. Kavis glanced toward the entrance of the room right as 12 clone troopers, who were still in phase 1 equipment, jogged into the room. The sergeant noticed the two jedi, and nodded,"Sirs, what's the situation? Have you heard from the others?"

Takan's brows knitted together in concern. _Others_? He shrugged, displaying his full knowledge on the matter. The sergeant nodded, then looked at Desta, who copied his gesture. She said quietly,"Well, I thought I heard some laserfire."

The clones all gripped their blasters a little tighter. It had been awhile since anything exciting went down on the station. The sergeant asked,"Are you sure? How bad was it?"

Desta shrugged again, much to the trooper's annoyance,"I don't know, I only heard it for a second. It was very faint, and then it just faded away." She turned her head to look at the doorway between the two stations. Once again, there was nothing out of the ordinary coming out of the _Nova_."I guess there is only one way to find out, right?"

"Right." The sergeant responded, before turning back to Kavis,"General, would you like to accompany us?"

Takan shrugged. If something was wrong, they would be there to help."Alright, Desta and I will lead the way. Come on." He pulled his lightsaber off his belt, but didn't touch the round red button which would activate the blade. He was hoping everything would end peacefully.

Before he even took a step, Desta began to jog ahead of the group toward the docking hallway. Kavis smiled slightly and shook his head, she had always been keen to be first in, last out. He jogged slightly faster to catch up with his padawan, who was already at the doorway. The clones allowed them to get ahead a few steps, then fell in line behind them.

When the two jedi were actually in the Acclamator, they paused in the end of the doorway to examine the scene. For the most part, the ship looked like normal, were it not for a handful of laser-burns against the wall. They exchanged a glance, then moved on.

As they went, Kavis was trying to decide where to go. Should they try the bridge? The comms room? Maybe simply the mess hall? He hadn't even planned on doing this anyways, he was supposed to be waiting for Obi-Wan's arrival. He sighed. Hopefully, they would be back before Kenobi arrived.

His thoughts were interrupted by Desta,"Master, do you find this somewhat disturbing?"

He looked over at her, and noticed her face was registering concern. He asked,"Do I find what disturbing? The quiet?"

She shook her head,"Not just that, but we've already been through several hallways, and we haven't run into anybody."

Takan skidded to a stop, surprising his padawan who took a couple more steps to freeze. The clone troopers likewise halted, almost barreling into the jedi master. One of the clones grunted in protest, but Kavis didn't particularly care. He gazed around the hallway, examining his surroundings.

This particular passageway was empty and clean, just like it should be. A single crate sat against the wall, but other than that, everything was in place. The lights were on, the vents were humming their own song, and the doors were still responsive to their movement. He even tested by walking over to a door, which promptly shot up so he could enter. Everything indicated nothing was wrong.

Except nobody was there.

An unnerving silence crept slowly into the room. Both jedi and the clone troopers held completely still, but the only sound they could hear was background noise. The clone troopers nervously gripped their rifles tighter, their eyes traveling all across the silver corridor. The sergeant coiled his fingers into a ball, like he would right before he punched someone.

Desta licked her lips, a nervous habit she held onto since a particularly tense standoff with a Trandoshian bounty hunter on Kashyyyk. In her 14 years of life experience, sudden silence was usually a precursor to the storm to come.

She shook her head. Nothing had happened so far, why risk ruining their luck so far? She said quietly,"Perhaps we should continue moving? I don't we will accomplish anything standing here other then getting older."

Takan's face reflected a hint of a smile. How often she was right, even if he wasn't keen to admit it."I suppose your right, lets get a move on. But keep your eyes peeled, we should have already run into something by now." He started down the hallway toward the direction he expected the communications room to be.

Desta looked at the clones, who just shrugged and did as they were told. With a couple of quick steps, she was once again by her master's side.

As they continued their quest to find someone, they passed through several hallways that were absolutely trashed, like a battle had taken place. Laser burns against the walls and floor, pieces of metal from a grenade lying on the ground, dozens and dozens of empty gas cartridges. But once again, not a single body.

Takan decided he had seen enough, and grabbed his lightsaber off his belt. Desta noticed and did the same, but they kept the blades off for now. Something was obviously wrong, but surely there was a logical explanation? Nothing pointed towards everything as normal, but none of their negative scenarios made sense either. Kavis almost wished there was battle droids wreckage and clone corpses littering the ground, they would instantly have an idea what they were walking into.

Instead, they were absolutely clueless. And Kavis hated being clueless.

A dirty spot on the ground caught Desta's eye, so the Twi'lek padawan knelt down beside it. It was like a greenish mold, something you would see growing on moldy cheese. But this was a ship, and mold didn't grow on metal, did it?

She slid her middle and index fingers against the floor, and brought it up for further inspection. Whatever it was, it didn't look like anything she had seen before. Well, it _did_ look like mold, but something was just.. off.

Suddenly, the clone sergeant cried out,"Sirs! I'm picking up a signal over my communicator from another unit!" Desta's head shot around to face the man, who was holding a hand against the right side of his helmet. She opened her mouth to speak, but the clone held a hand up to silence her.

He listened for a moment, nodding periodically before saying,"Alright, I'm here with generals Kavis Takan and Desta Ebellenya. We'll send some help." He lowered his hand from the helmet.

"What?" Kavis demanded. "What was that all about?"

The trooper replied,"Sir, apparently the ship has been hijacked by unknown hostiles. The clone I spoke to claims he is holed up with a group of survivors in coms room A-293-4. Its not far from here I think."

"Unknown hostile?" Desta blurted out,"What is he talking about?"

The sergeant shook his head appolegetically,"Sorry general, he didn't give any more details. If some of my brothers are in trouble, I say we go help them." He hefted his rifle so it saw pointing up and to the side to add emphasis,"Sirs."

Desta looked at her master, who pursed is lips,"Send two of your men back to let the rest know something's wrong. We need backup if we are walking in a trap." He pointed to two men in the back,"You two, head back to the station. The rest of you, follow me."

The two troopers saluted and jogged off, right before the others did the same.

* * *

 _Taris, Central District, Taris Supreme Court, Floor #122  
_

 _Day 2, 23:26 Senate time, 18:26 Local time_

Anakin Skywalker bounded through the door practically before it was open into the red-carpeted hallway of the Supreme Court of the Government of Taris. The inside of the structure was slightly more upscale then the already fancy outside, the newest technology on display everywhere. Anakin pressed a button on the console attached to the wall, and the next pair of doors slid open, revealing a large, circular room that reminded him of the reception room at the base of 500 Republica back on Coruscant.

The only difference was the destruction evident throughout the room, undoubtedly the remnants of a battle between droids and whoever was defending the building at the time. Chairs and benches were flipped, the white pillars dotting the room had large chips missing, the otherwise spotless walls blackened by stray lasers. The carpet was littered with empty gas cartridges, twisted droid corpses, and the dead bodies of soldiers from the 10th Sector army.

Anakin thought, _well, at least we know who is defending the Courthouse. Its our men, not Tarisii security._

He felt the figures of his clone troopers sweep past him into the room, fanning out in all directions with their weapons raised. After a moment, Captain Rex, who was in the center of the room, called out,"all clear!" He turned toward Anakin and motioned him over.

"Sir, the room's secure. What do we do now?" Rex asked.

Anakin narrowed his eyes,"I'm not sure Rex. We need to find the Senator, but we don't know if she is above us or below. And she hasn't sent out any distress calls, so we can't pinpoint her location." He crouched beside the corpse of a dead soldier, rifling through his equipment for something. Eventually, he found what he was looking for,"Private Gorso Zenn, 10th Sector Army. At least Senator Robb is in good hands. Not as good as the clones, mind you." He quickly added with a smile.

Rex smirked under his helmet,"A clone trooper half your size could handle a battle droid, so these guys should suffice. Although I must say they took an awful lot of casualties against the clankers." He kicked a detached B-1's head gently.

"Still, we're no closer to our answer Rex. I'm going to split our forces. You take half our men and go down, and I'll take the other half and go up. We're bound to find her sooner or later."

Rex stared at the battlefield before them,"No... I think we need to go up, Sir."

Anakin raised his brows,"How can you be so sure? We don't have any clues."

Rex shook his head,"No sir. Look at the corpses of the soldiers. What do you notice?"

He took a second look at the battlefield, specifically the dead people. Anakin wasn't stupid, but he didn't see anything that would tell them where to look.

"Well?"

Anakin shrugged,"They all look very dead to me." He crossed his arms with a hint of a smile on his face,"Alright, Rex, what am I missing?"

The Captain grinned underneath his helmet. It was rare he bested Anakin when it came to mindgames. But then again, Anakin's strategy had always been something along the lines of,"Charge" which, while risky, worked very well for them. It was rare detective work was needed.

He stood to his full height, and pointed one blaster at the dead soldiers,"All of our guys died facing the same direction, and almost all of them were on the same side of the room. The only ones who weren't facing the same direction-" He pointed to a corpse lying motionlessly on the stairway,"Were running up the stairs when he got shot. What does that tell you?"

Anakin pursed his lips,"Well, it means the droids likely came from the opposite direction, and they were falling back upstairs." He paused as he realized what Rex was getting at,"And they would be falling back _toward_ the Senator's position. Not the other direction."

"Exactly." Rex replied,"So, ready to get rolling?"

The jedi general ignited his blue lightsaber,"Is Master Yoda old?"

Rex snickered, and followed Anakin toward the stairs.

* * *

"Since when did people forget how to build elevators?" Rex wondered,"This has to be the 50th flight of stairs so far."

Anakin took another force-enhanced bound up the next flight of stairs,"What's wrong, Rex? You getting tired?"

He shook his head,"No, I'm fine. I just don't like tight spaces is all."

"Well, I'll tell the CIS they aren't allowed to fight in stairways anymore, it bothers my little frie-"

Several of the clones behind them laughed out loud. Rex shook his head again as he continued up the stairs."General, are we getting closer to the objective?"

His question was answered when they suddenly heard a burst of laserfire some 3 stories up. The procession paused momentarily, then when they were sure no one was shooting at them, they began their run again with renewed vigor. Anakin made a point of staying with his men, but it certainly did annoy Rex whenever he would bound up a dozen stairs with a single leap. As a non-force user, he would never get to experience such heights.

The sound of battle increased to a roar as they got closer. When Anakin reached the top of the stairs, he landed in front of two surprised B-1 battle droids. The droids managed to say,"Hey, st-" Before they were cleaved in two by a blue lightsaber. The clones caught up with him, and even though they were breathing hard, they followed him out of the stairway and into the hallways.

The first thing they encountered were 8 B-2s, running the same direction they were toward the fighting. The incompetent machines didn't even know they were in danger when a hail of blue lasers pummeled their backs, causing their wreckage to fall to the ground. Anakin and the clones stepped over the bodies, and rounded the corner into a large, round room.

Filled with battle droids. Hundreds of battle droids were descending upon another large stairway in the middle of the room, where a couple dozen soldiers were hiding behind tables and returning fire. The only catch was that the droids were facing _away_ from the 501st.

Immediately, the clones broke into their individual squads, and poured a hail of lasers down onto the droid flanks. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and charged into their lines, slicing a dozen droids in half before their comrades realized anything was wrong.

With the sudden wave of reinforcements, the battle didn't last long at all. Anakin felt like it was too easy as he cut, sliced and swung through the lines of B-1s and B-2s, killing most of them before they even knew he was there. A pair of super battle droids turned to fire on the jedi knight, but a sudden burst of the force sent them flying into their allies. Anakin rushed over to the mangle of droids lying on the ground and cut through them with several swift strikes with his blade.

It was at this point the droids realized they were being flanked, but it was already too late for them. Around 100 clones battered them with laserfire until there was only one B-1 left, which tripped over a potted plant and smacked into the floor below.

"Ow!" The droid muttered in its mechanical monotone,"What was-" He looked up, and saw a clone trooper with blue markings on his armor, including the infamous Jaig eyes.

"'Nighty night." Rex said as he put a blaster bolt into its head.

He then went over and joined his jedi general, who was speaking with a exhausted looking soldier. Anakin said,"Where is Senator Robb?"

The man motioned behind himself with his blaster,"Follow me, I'll take you to her." He turned and jogged up the stairs, with two pairs of footsteps echoing behind them.

He led them up to the next story, and then took a right down a large hallway. Eventually, they came to a large, circular room which looked as if it was used for meetings in peacetime. Now, it was crawling with weary looking soldiers. A number of barricades had been set up along the entrances with a couple men posted to keep unwanted guests out.

Anakin couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard the awed murmurings among the troops. Not everybody got to see a jedi in their lives, let alone when they needed one so badly. He took a glance at Rex, who, despite his helmet, he could tell was as serious and professional as ever.

 _Hmph,_ he thought, _my Captain is more humble then I. Now I sound like Obi-Wan._

The soldier he was following stopped suddenly, prompting Rex and Anakin to do the same. Before him, seated at a desk with a pair of guards, was Kin Robb.

Robb was a female, about late thirties, if Anakin had to guess. She was shorter then him, with dark skin and brown eyes, as well as dark hair which was covered by a strange looking purple headdress. Rather then the purple she was recognized for wearing, she was wearing a deep red dress. While Anakin didn't know her well, Padme had always said she was honorable, more then she could say about Senators like Senator Taa.

Robb looked up from a conversation with a guard and gave Anakin a weary smile,"Well, if it isn't the Anakin Skywalker."

"A pleasure to meet you, even if it is under poor circumstances." Anakin said with a bow."I'm here to get you and your men out alive."

She raised a brow, her gaze going up and down his figure then Rex's,"Just the two of you?"

He shook his head,"I have almost 100 of my men the floor below us. Almost the entire 501st has come to liberate your planet."

With that, a relieved grin spread across her face."You are a sight for sore eyes, general Skywalker. Even before I got trapped here, the reports of damage and loss of life were horrific."

"Indeed. That is why we are here."

She stood up,"What would you like me to do?"

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution"_

 _Day 3, 03:24 Senate time_

For the past several hours, Luminara Unduli's world had been dark and silent. The void known as unconsciousness. Unconsciousness could be a blessing or a curse, depending on the situation. And today for the Mirialan jedi master, it was more on the curse side.

But even then, it doesn't last long. Much unlike its cousin, the coma.

Slowly, she began to stir. The first thing she realized was that her world was dark, like she _was_ waking up from a good night's sleep. But then, she became aware of another thing as her senses returned: Her head was pounding as if it had grown a heart. She groaned quietly.

She thought she heard a voice when she made noise, but she could barely hear, and at the time, she didn't care. She cracked her eyes open, and slowly, she began to see again.

All she could think was, _what happened?_

"General, are you alright?"

The familiar voice suddenly brought the events of the past few hours rushing back to her. Leaving Malastare. Encountering the flood. Fighting for her ship. Engaging a Mandalorian boarding party. And then, after that...

What?

Fighting the Death Watch commandos. One moment, she was holding a lightsaber over their leader. And the next... she was here. Luminara moaned again as she opened her eyes, the pulsing headache still causing her grief.

She tried to raise a hand to massage her forehead, but realized she couldn't. It was like her hands were locked behind her back. Curious, she twisted her hands to the side of her body, and sure enough, her wrists were firmly locked in place by a pair of binders.

 _No problem,_ she thought, _it won't take long to get out of these._ She closed her eyes again, delving into the force to release the handcuffs.

Immediately, she felt a sharp jolt of electricity pulse through her body. She cried out in shock more then pain, but she could tell if it weren't for the fact she was only semi-conscious, the pain would be a lot worse.

She then noticed there was a metal ring around her neck, but it certainly wasn't a necklace. A force-inhibiting collar. That explained where the electricity was coming from.

 _Now that I think of it, where am I?_ She thought.

Luminara finally took a glance around the room, and realized she was in some sort of cell. It was maybe 12 x 20 feet, with a bunk, a small toilet, and the bench she was sitting on. Across the room was a shut door, and if she wasn't mistaken, there was a one-way window in the door.

Speaking of said door, it slid open, and a man clad in Mandalorian armor, helmet and all, stepped through the doorway. He was a little on the short side, probably around 5'7, but his pitch black armor, along with the way he carried himself said one thing: _Don't mess with me._

But an intimidating appearance wasn't going to make her back down. Even if he may hold the power of life and death over her and her clones... If any of them were still alive, of course.

He stopped by the bench, crossing his arms to add to his aurora. Luminara stared at him, a mixture of defiance and sadness in her eyes. The Mandalorian returned the stare, and for a minute, the two warriors just stood in silence. She wasn't particularly feeling talkative right now, especially since she had no idea what was happening, so she decided to make him speak first. And he did.

"Its hard to be a big bad jedi when your in this condition, isn't it?" The man asked with a hint of amusement.

So this was how it was going to be, a petty insult contest? Nope, that wasn't her thing. Luminara simply stared at him silently. He continued to gaze down at her, and their contest of wills continued.

After a moment, he seemed to grow tired of the silence, "Do you talk, jetii?"

She smiled at him.

"Alright, I'm not going to force you to be friendly. I was just assuming you would want to know what was going on here."

Unduli's shoulders slumped. She wasn't fiesty like Anakin or Ashoka, she preferred good terms with her captors if possible. That, and she really did want to know what was happening."Yeah, I do. Would you care to explain what's going on?"

She heard him snicker softly,"Why so downcast, lady? What happened to the high-and-mighty jedi master the galaxy has gotten used to?" He pointed at her,"I assume you are a jedi master, correct?"

"I don't know where you got such an opinion toward the Jedi Order, but-"

"But what?" Her captor interrupted,"The Jedi Order is proud, and therefore, I assume you are too. That is, when you aren't helpless and at the mercy of your hated enemies. Ironic, isn't it?" He leaned against the wall, grinning underneath his helmet,"Your order devastated our planets so many centuries ago, and now, the shoe is on the other-"

Now it was her turn to interrupt,"I don't know who you are, or why you kidnapped me, but I assume you are here for a reason other then discussing your view of the Order?"

"Ah, making demands now, are we?"

She frowned,"No, its just... I... well-"

He threw his head back in laughter. Luminara just tilted her head and stared at him like he was nuts.

After a moment, he calmed down a little,"Naw, I'm just messing with you Jetii. And as much as your kind deserves it-"

"We do not!" She protested.

"-I'm not here to laugh at your ignorance of the situation. I'm supposed to do two things. First, is there anything you need?"

Luminara smiled, her blue eyes reflecting a impish sparkle,"Well, my lightsaber, my ship, a-"

"Not like that, genius." he growled, although she thought she detected a hint of amusement in his voice,"Do you need a drink, or help going to the bathroom?"

Unduli wrinkled her nose at the last offer,"I'll take a drink, but if I need to go, I am very capable of doing so myself."

He shook his head,"No, your not."

"Excuse me?"

He motioned with his hand,"Stand up and I'll show you."

She sighed, and stood up. The moment she did, she collapsed to the ground with a loud smack. It was then she realized her feet were bound also. The Mandalorian snorted,"Still feeling capable?" He offered her a hand up, but Luminara squirmed instead, trying to get up herself. She twisted and turned and flopped, but it was no use. Plus, it was making her headache worse. After a brief struggle, she slumped to the ground again, feeling more helpless then she ever had before.

The prisonkeeper seemed to take amusement in her efforts. He said,"Now, want a hand?" She nodded wordlessly, and felt him slip two hands under her arms. He hefted her up onto the bench again,"In all seriousness, as long as you promise to behave, I will undo your feet and leave the room whenever you need to go. But your unlikely to be in here very long."

She looked up at him quizzically,"Why not?"

He straightened his posture, as if he was standing before a superior. The moments he delayed were driving her insane, but she wasn't about to admit that. Finally, he cleared his throat and said,"We'll be at Manda'yaim, or as you Jetii call it, Mandalore, within the hour. And someone wants to see you."

* * *

 _Sullust orbit, Acclamator-class,"Nova"_

 _04:01 Senate time, 09:04 Local time_

As Desta Ebellenya went through the halls of the ship, her concern grew as they continued to pass through hallways that looked like mini-warzones. More than once, she had to leap across a crater in the floor created by a thermal detonator, or regain her balance when she stepped on a used gas cartridge. But there was still one thing she had yet to step over, something she had expected to see in abundance.

Bodies.

It was one of the few times she would classify the situation she was in as,"creepy." She had seen battle and death, and while it caused her pain to see so many suffer and die, it didn't _scare_ her. And yet, despite the fact nothing had befallen them, she found herself a little scared.

Fear, of course, was of the dark side, and needed to be removed. She began to relax her mind and her breathing, and with a little effort, she found the peace that the invisible brace of the force provided.

But, as much as she might want to delve into the force and relax, the mission was of much higher importance. With a sigh, she set her mind back to the task at hand.

Suddenly, her master stopped for the second time that day. She skidded to a halt, and the clones barely managed not to barrel into him. This time, several of the clones grunted in annoyance as they bumped into each other. Desta crossed her arms, unsure what he was thinking. "Why did we stop? Is everything ok?" She asked.

After a moment, he shook his head slowly,"No... I feel... a disturbance..." He glanced all around him,"Something isn't right about all this."

Desta feigned a playful look of surprise,"Really? How come I never thought of that?"

Takan gave her a look that said," _be serious."_ She nodded sheepishly, and began to concentrate again.

He whispered,"Lets keep moving, but keep your eyes open." He knelt down on the floor by a splatter of dried blood,"I have never met an enemy who retrieves the bodies of the fallen so religiously. I wonder what they use them for."

Desta closed her eyes. Why _did_ they remove every corpse from the battlefield? The blood and scortchmarks on the walls were clear give-aways that a battle had taken place. It would be a waste of time to try and mask their presence.

So what was going on?

She heard the clone sergeant clear his throat,"Uh, sirs, we may want to keep moving. I bet we'll have our answer if we connect with the group of survivors."

Kavis stood,"Alright, lets get moving again."

A few minutes (and several devastated hallways) later, they had yet to find anything. But when they turned a corner, a familiar sound wafted down the halls. The familiar sound of laserfire.

"Sir!" The clone sergeant cried out,"There's a battle up ahead!"

"I can hear that, sergeant." Takan replied."Lets go see if we can give our allies a little relief, shall we?"

Desta breathed deeply, and a hint of the familiar scent that the lasers produced filled her lungs. She smiled and she pulled her lightsaber from her belt. Then, she jogged through the hallway with her friends. Finally, they would get some answers.

Suddenly, the lights died, plunging the hallway into darkness. Desta and Kavis immediately ignited their lightsabers, bathing the area around them in green and blue light. A moment later, the clones turned their headlamps on, providing some more visibility.

"Ah, great." Grumbled the sergeant,"Just what we needed to make this little endeavor creepier, a little darkness."

Desta turned and gave the sergeant a wink,"What's wrong, sergeant? Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Not the darkness itself, sir." He replied,"But what is _in_ the dark."

One of the other clones nudged another playfully,"Help me be brave for the sergeant, will you?"

The other clone snorted at the look the sergeant gave him,"Excuse-"

"Quiet!" Kavis called out, causing all the clones to jump slightly,"I hear something!"

Desta listened a little closer, and heard a strange noise. Like a hundred snakes slithering across the floor. She immediately looked at the floor, but there was nothing there. It sounded like the sound was coming from above them. She looked up, but all she could see was the roof. She could feel the tension building in the room, and gripped her lightsaber hilt for a little comfort.

"There!" A clone shouted, pointing his weapon at the roof,"Something's above us!"

The other clones pointed their weapons and lights toward the ceiling, but there wasn't anything there either. And the slithering was getting louder.

Desta heard another sound, this one even worse then the last. Somewhere down the hallway, she could hear strange gurgling sounds. Like a watery growl. As quickly as it began, it stopped. A moment later, she heard a moan somewhere down the _other_ direction.

"What the-" A clone muttered,"What's going on? Is someone there?" For the first time in her life, she detected a hint of fear in a clone trooper's voice. Generally, even when faced with overwhelming odds, they continued on with grim determination. He pointed his rifle in the direction of the noise,"Who is that!"

"Clones!" Kavis shouted, causing all the troopers to jump,"Set up in defensive formation!" The troopers just stared at him blankly for a second,"Now! Move it!"

The order finally registered in their minds, and within a moment, a circle of white armor was formed around the two jedi. The slithering noise hadn't stopped, but it was getting overshadowed by another sound. Footsteps.

"Sir!" A clone shouted,"Incoming contacts!"

Desta whirled around with her master, but they couldn't see anything in the area his light illuminated."Where, trooper?" Kavis demanded.

"I, I don't see anything sir. But something is coming."

The two jedi brought their lightsaber's into a defensive stance, bracing for whatever would emerge from the darkness. The clones all trained their weapons in the general direction of the sound, ready to fire as soon as they laid eyes on a hostile.

A few seconds passed. Then a few more. Then a few more. But nothing came into view.

"Come on." Desta mumbled,"Show yourself, wamp rat."

If there were any wamp rats hiding in the darkness, they didn't hear or, or more likely, ignored her. Nothing, but the same slithering noises, and the occasional gurgling noise.

She felt a hand gently pinch the tip of her lekku, which was Kavis' way of getting her attention. She leaned a little closer to him, and he whispered,"Sitting here isn't going to get us anywhere, Desta. I think we should do what they least expect."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a frown.

"We take the fight to them." He said,"We charge."

"Charge? Are you crazy?" She whispered fiercely."We have no idea what's out there."

"And you think they will just stand there and do nothing? No, they are rallying for something. An ambush."

She looked up at him, a hint of fear evident in her eyes,"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if the plan _is_ to get us to charge?"

"And what if the plan is to keep us in place so they can finish off our allies?" He countered."We could be playing-"

"HALT!" A clone screamed as a shadowy figure approached the light. The clones all trained their weapons on the silhouette. The clone shouted,"I said HALT!"

But it didn't. Slowly, a figure came into view. He was wearing white armor, the armor of a clone trooper, they could see that much of his feet. Slowly, the rest of the unknown came into view. He was wearing clone armor, with the green markings of the 41st legion. He still had his helmet and everything. But that was about where the similarities ended. In his chest, a dozen little tentacles were flailing gently in the air. On several parts of his torso, as well as his thighs and his left arm, large, bulbous growths had sprouted from the cracks in his armor. Most concerning of all, three long, sharp tentacles protruded from his right arm.

He stopped at the edge of the light, and stared lifelessly at the other clones. Whether consciously or not, he was emitting a strange, low-pitched gurgling sound.

At this point, everybody but Kavis Takan was truly disturbed at the sight. The clone trooper closest to the creature cried,"What... exactly... What is that? WHO ARE YOU!?" Desta could tell his voice was near breaking.

The infected clone didn't move or respond for a second. Then, slowly, he through his head back to a disturbing angle, and let out a scream. A truly otherworldly scream. The clones flinched hard, and Desta jumped backward a few feet, nearly smacking her tailbone into the barrel of a clone's rifle.

Then, there was a crashing noise as the vent gratings were knocked out of place and onto the floor. The clones shouted to each other in panic as they trained their lights on the walls, desperately trying to find the source of the noise. Eventually, they spotted the vents, where hordes of infection forms were pouring out like a flood of death.

"What is that?" A clone shouted.

"I don't care!" Kavis yelled,"Open fire!"

Immediately, the hallway was lit up with blue lasers as the clone troopers fired in all directions at the approaching horde. The stream of infection forms continued, but the troopers were just barely holding them back a few feet away from themselves. Takan used the force to lift the vent gratings, and began moving them back into place.

Unfortunately, since all the others were distracted, Desta was the only one who noticed more combat forms charging the clone troopers. Dozens of combat forms, mixed with a pair of bloated carrier forms. She watched in silent horror as they approached the backs of the unsuspecting troopers. _  
_

Thinking quickly, she used the force to launch herself at the nearest combat form, pouncing toward it like a lion. The creature seemed surprised as she slammed into its body with a glowing hot lightsaber, cleaving it in half Darth Maul style.

Desta then swung at another combat form, cutting from left shoulder to right hip and causing it to collapse to the ground. The force nudged her slightly, and she brought her blade down over her shoulder, cutting a trio of tentacles a combat form was swinging at her.

The flood suddenly began to attack in full force, breaking from their lumbering approach and charging the still distracted clone troopers. Kavis had no idea she was even in danger, since he was so distracted by holding the vent gratings up.

She continued slicing through the combat forms, using a force blast to throw two of them into their comrades. She swung to the side without looking, cutting the arm below the elbow off another attacking combat form.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab her ankles, which then pulled her to the ground. Desta let out an involuntary scream at the suddenness of the attack, smacking hard into the floor. She shot her head up, and saw a legless combat form gripping onto her feet and keeping her down. She shouted,"Let go of me!" as she swung her lightsaber upward, cutting off another tentacle which would have fallen on top of her if she hadn't used the force to throw it away.

Apparently, her scream was loud enough to attract the attention of her master and the clones, who turned and gasped in horror at the scene that was right behind them. Kavis threw the gratings at a pair of combat forms that were getting to close to his apprentice, slamming into their bodies and knocking them to the ground. He then charged, and cleaved the combat form holding Desta down in two.

When she felt her attacker let go, Desta leapt to her feet, and began defending herself from the hordes of combat forms. Kavis himself was right by her side, and the to jedi protected each other's blind spot.

After she cut down another combat form, she saw a very fat form approaching her slowly. She pointed her lightsaber at it, and said,"What the heck do you think you are doing here?"

The carrier form fell to the ground,"Aww, giving up al-" Her eyes widened as it inflated itself to an even larger level,"Master? What is this one doing?"

Kavis turned to see, but a sudden blast threw the two jedi back about twenty feet, right into the clone troopers. The impact was incredibly hard, and was it not for the fact that Desta had enough sense to throw it a few feet back with the force before it exploded, it would be a lot worse.

For a moment, Desta was too dazed to get up. Then, she heard the clone trooper she was on top of groan. She popped her eyes open again, and saw another trooper knelt down beside her, shouting,"Sir! Are you alright?"

She nodded painfully,"I think so. Nothing feels-" She saw a combat form leaping through the air toward him. She shouted,"Look out!"

The trooper's head shot around, and he let out a scream as he saw the monster bear down on him. The desperate trooper tried to raise his rifle to defend himself, but he was too late. The combat form swung its tentacle at him, throwing the man violently to the side, right over Desta. She felt a a splurt of blood land on her cheek.

The combat form then tried to kill her with a swipe toward her head, but she through him back with a tremendous blast of the force. She then leapt to her feet again, and the clone she was lying on top of did the same.

To her horror, she saw most of the other clone troopers were either lying motionlessly on the ground, or were cornered and moments away from death. The sergeant himself was on the ground, a large pool of blood gathering under his leg. Then, a infection form leapt onto his chest, and Desta witnessed one of the most frightening transformations in the galaxy.

At first, the clone screamed in pain as several spines shot right through his chest toward his spinal cord. But then, his shouting turned to gurgles as the infection began. Several flood growths immediately sprouted out of his legs and torso, and the trademark tentacle ripped through the skin in his arm. Slowly, the new combat form climbed to his feet, and stared straight at Desta.

For a moment, she just stood there in shock at. Then, she jumped and swung her lightsaber behind her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She narrowly missed cleaving her master in two and only because he blocked her blade with his. Kavis shouted,"We have to get out of here! Come on!"

She stared into his eyes for a second, still in a state of shock. Kavis ran down the hallway away from the flood, using the force to increase his speed. Since he didn't see the transformation, he just assumed his apprentice and the surviving clones would be behind him, since his own fear was beginning to cloud his judgement.

Behind Desta, a combat form swung its tentacle at her back, but the pair of surviving clone troopers grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the way, but not fast enough to prevent three deep gashes across her back. Desta cried out in pain, but the pain turned out to be a blessing, as it snapped her back to reality. One of the clones slapped her shoulder,"Come on! Lets go!"

Without any more need of encouragement, she broke into a sprint away from the infected.

* * *

A few minutes later, even the clone troopers were breathing heavily from sprinting for such a long duration. They were just following master Takan until he stopped. When he finally did right by the communications room, Desta collapsed on her hands and knees next to him, so thoroughly deprived of oxygen her gasps sounded more like wheezing. The clone troopers had to resist the urge to sit down and instead stood guard so their generals could catch their breath.

All the while, Desta's mind was racing with millions of questions:

What were those things?

How had they taken the ship over so quickly?

Worst of all, could they already be off the ship?

She laid her head against the cold floor, still sucking in the air that her lungs so desperately craved. Right now, her only concern was catching her breath again.

In about 60 seconds, the clones had fully recovered, and the two jedi, while still breathing hard, were beginning to stand up and process what just happened, and more importantly, what next. Takan went over to one of the two surviving clone troopers, and laid a hand on his shoulder,"Are we at the source of the distress signal?"

The clone nodded,"Yes sir. Right over there." He pointed to a door not 10 yards behind them."Should we go investigate?"

Kavis took in a few more breaths, trying to figure out how the clones had acquired such stamina. What he didn't remember at the time was that their lungs had been modified to increase their stamina."Desta and I will go look. You two make sure we don't get flanked, alright?"

The troopers responded with two identical,"Yes sir"s. Kavis nodded, then turned around and realized he didn't see Desta anywhere. He felt his pulse quicken at the realization. Surely, she hadn't run off in a situation like this? Was she ok?

 _Calm down,_ he told himself. He took another deep breath, then looked around the hallway. Desta was sitting against the wall, her legs tucked into her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she was simply meditating and trying to clear her mind.

"Desta." She opened her eyes and looked at him,"Follow me. We need to clear a room."

She nodded, and hopped to her feet. Kavis began slowly walking toward the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. His apprentice copied him and within a few moments they reached the door, which slowly retracted into the walls. The two jedi held their lightsabers close, ready to ignite them if their senses told them too.

Inside, they found a dark room, illuminated only by the red emergency lights above the doors. In the center of the room was a holographic terminal, shut off and completely quiet like the rest of the ship. The two jedi walked in the room, and ignited their lightsabers when they heard the familiar sounds of blaster safeties being flicked off. They braced themselves for the imminent barrage of lasers.

Instead, all they heard was a voice call out,"Jedi?" A familiar voice, the same one they'd heard thousands of times from a whole army of identical people.

Desta called out,"Yeah, were jedi. Where are you?"

Slowly, shadows began to move, and about a dozen figures emerged from the darkness. Most of them were wearing clone armor, but Desta recognized a technician, as well as three people who were obviously not part of the GAR. Two men, both wearing fatigues of some sort, and a teenage girl she guessed was 16 or 17.

The jedi noticeably relaxed when they could tell none of them had large talons protruding from their arms. One of the clones stepped in front of them and saluted,"Generals, are we glad to see you. CT-6758,"Beck" at your service."

"At ease, general." Kavis replied,"Are you the ones who sent out that distress signal?"

Beck nodded,"Yes sir. It was a nightmare getting here, but we made it. I assume you've already met the freaks?"

"Yes, we have. They killed most of my clones and just about got us. What is the state of the ship? Where are the other crewmembers?"

Beck exchanged a glance with one of the Bakurans behind him. Desta sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be good news. It wasn't.

"They're... Gone sir. As far as I am aware, we are all that's left."

It was like a bomb had been set off in the room, and verbally, it had. Desta stuttered,"That... That can't be true! There's no way... No way..."

"I'm afraid so, generals."Beck replied. The two jedi looked at him sadly, knowing a clone troopers would not joke in such a situation. Beck, for his part, just stood there silently.

"What do we do now?" Kavis said aloud. He wasn't expecting an answer, but Beck provided a good one.

"Could you show us to the door?"

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Negotiator"_

 _04:23 Senate time, 09:26 Local time_

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood on the bridge of his flagship, the _Negotiator,_ as it navigated its way through hyperspace. He was standing completely erect, hands behind his back as he watched the stars zip by at ridiculous speeds. After contacting his clone commander, known as Cody, the 212th Battalion prepared his fleet in incredibly efficient time to go investigate the strange occurrences regarding the disappearance of the 41st Legion of Bakura. Everybody wanted to solve the mystery quickly and, hopefully, find the 41st and Luminara Unduli alive and well.

But first, they were on their way to the Sullust system to meet Master Kavis Takan and his legion of clone troopers. Kenobi had been friends with Kavis for more than a decade when their masters were sent on a diplomatic mission to Pandora, where the two padawans found they made a very good team. The war had caused them to grow distant, since their responsibilities as generals took priority above all else. It had been almost a year since he last saw Kavis, and truth be told, he was looking forward to meeting an old friend again.

"Sir-" A familiar voice behind him said. Obi-Wan turned around to see Cody approaching. The white-and yellow armored clone trooper saluted,"We are approaching the Sullust system, we drop out of hyperspace in 10 seconds."

The jedi master nodded,"Very good. Proceed as planned, commander."

Cody nodded, and left to go do whatever he did with his time. Obi-Wan had been tempted to spend an entire week following him around to see what life was like amongst is soldiers, but the steady stream of battles and other activities had made such an endeavor impractical. That, and he was pretty sure Cody would be a little uncomfortable having his superior over his shoulder for a week.

The familiar feeling of leaving hyperspace filled his stomach, a feeling that left him queezy in past years. The stars began returning to their normal forms, and there, right before him, was the Sullust system.

Sullust was a obsidian world, covered in lava streams and turquoise lakes. Not exactly what he would consider a pretty planet, but the Sullustans who lived there had learned to adapt, building underground cities to shelter them from the extreme elements on the surface. Since little would grow on Sullust, the natives had learned several trades to provide for their families, most notably shipbuilding. Orbiting quietly over the planet was the Sullustan shipyards, where he was to meet with Takan.

The navigator called something out, and the _Negotiator_ plotted a course straight toward the station. He couldn't help but wonder how much Kavis had changed. He didn't expect him to be radically different, but the war had changed a lot of people, some for the better, others for the worse. Of course, The last time he had seen Desta, she was 13 years old. He was excited to see how much the girl grew in stature and skill.

"Sir!" The communications officer called out,"You need to come see this." The officer's face was glued to the screen, his features twisted with concern.

Curious, he walked over to his station. Slowly, his curiosity turned to horror as he read the message from the station:

 _Attention all Republic ships,_

 _A previously unknown hostile has somehow managed to hijack the Acclamator-Class,"Nova" and used it as a disguise to board the space station. Security has managed to bottle the invaders within a small part of the station and on the ship itself, but they will only be able to hold out for a short time. Open fire on the Nova ASAP._

A hostile boarding party? Taking a Republic cruiser? And now, they wanted him to fire on it? He ran a hand through his hair in thought. There was no way this could be a legitimate transmission!

"There must be some mistake, trooper. Are you sure this is an official transmission?"

The clone nodded,"Yes sir. I checked right before I called you over. This is really happening."

Obi-Wan blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then, he straightened his posture, and went over to the viewing window. Sure enough, all other Republic ships were converging on a damaged Acclamator. Either this was real, or it had fooled all the other ships as well.

He sighed. He was having trouble accepting the possibility that an enemy managed to take control of a Republic ship like this, but it sure fit in with the other odd events surrounding the Bakura incident.

What exactly did Luminara find on Bakura? More importantly, what was going to transpire as a result?

He shook his head. Those thoughts were for later. For now, he needed to destroy that ship."Set course for the _Nova_ , and fire at will."

* * *

 _Har Gau, Felucia, Separatist Compound_

 _21:20 Senate time, 06:36 Har Gau time_

Aayla Secura was quickly growing tired of the air on Felucia. Running a few miles wasn't a challenge since she was in fantastic shape, but the sheer amount of spores floating around in the atmosphere gave the planet a somewhat musty smell. She had found yet another reason not to like the planet they had been deployed on.

No wonder the CIS were dug in on the planet. Droids were immune to most of the uncomfortable and dangerous fauna native to Felucia. At least Har Gau had a wall to keep the predators out.

She ran along the side of the road toward the edge of town. She could feel herself sweating slightly from running in such high humidity, but she wasn't about to stop. When Bly contacted her with a,"find" her curiosity had been perked, since their seemed to be little of value native to the planet. Unless you really like inch-long ants, which she didn't.

As she approached the CIS compound, she was rather impressed at the size of the facility. The walls were about 150 meters long, and 100 wide, providing a reasonably large space for the structures inside. They were also about 30 meters tall, an impressive height even she couldn't leap over with the force. Each corner where the walls met, a large tower stood ominously, although two of them were smoking and missing pieces of wall. The sun, still just peeking over the horizon, cast a gentle glow through the spore-infested atmosphere on the facility. The mid amount of light only served to make the structure more imposing. Whatever the droids had found here, they certainly wanted to keep it safe. Pity it had been for nothing.

A hissing noise a few feet in front of her caught her attention. Before her was a large, black, angry looking snake. She could tell from its yellow eyes it wasn't very happy to see her. Its tongue flicked in the air, as if telling her to go away.

 _Hmm,_ she thought, _this could be amusing._

She picked up her pace, which the black creature noticed immediately. It reared its head up and stared at her, trying to make itself look as big and threatening as possible. In reality, its venom was incredibly lethal, but its species was not an aggressive one. It preferred avoiding potential predators over fighting them.

despite its reaction, Aayla didn't back down, instead leaning forward slightly to reduce her wind resistance. The snake reared its head back, preparing to strike. She was only a few steps away from its reach. _Come a little closer,_ it thought.

And she did. The snake struck at her leg, but she was gone in a blink of an eye. The snake's mouth slammed shut, leaving the confused animal to wonder where exactly she went.

A second later, Aayla landed nimbly on her feet behind it, and kept going. The snake turned, saw her leaving, and made a beeline toward the side of the road.

She smirked, _at least this planet isn't all bad._

A minute later, she reached the main entrance to the facility. Two huge steel doors, now twisted and blackened, were lying in the road. The walls were peppered with black laser burns, and a crater was lying peacefully at the base of the wall. Four clones were standing on top of the doors, guarding against any unwanted guests. When they saw Secura, they snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease men." She said as she approached them. The four clones relaxed, but stayed a little more erect then they usually stood. Aayla went up to the sergeant,"Where is Commander Bly?"

"Commander Bly?" She nodded. The clone pointed to a large building in the center of the complex,"He should be inside, sir."

She nodded a thank you, and started off toward the building. It was square, probably three stories, and without a doubt the largest structure in the compound. The main door had been blown to bits during the battle, meaning the clones likely breached it at some point. She nodded as she passed the two clones on guard duty, and proceeded into the facility.

Inside what looked like a reception room of sorts. About 30 feet in front of her was a pair of blue doors, which had the words,"Authorized Personnel Only." A large wooden reception desk lay in place, several blackened holes in the woodwork indicated the fighting that had taken place earlier. The floor wasn't carpeted, which didn't surprise her, it _was_ a military instillation, after all. Another pair of clone troopers were standing at attention beside the doors. When they saw Aayla approach, they saluted and dutifully pulled the doors open.

Inside, standing around a large, round holotable, was Commander Bly, speaking with several of his lieutenants. They turned when the door opened, and saluted.

"At ease, men." Aayla strode purposefully into the room, her eyes on the holotable. An entire 3-D model of Felucia floated in the air, with a number of markings on the surface. Aayla noticed there was a large, yellow dot right where they were, as well as a number of other markings across the planet.

Bly gave her a wink,"What do you think of our new toy?"

She smiled,"This will make our job a lot easier, Commander, Good job. Have you found anything on the 182nd Legion?"

He took another look at the holotable, then shifted uncomfortably,"No sir, I a afraid not. Not anything good, at least."

Aayla sighed. It had been several days since last contact with the 182nd, and while everyone hoped for the best, she knew what they found wasn't going to be good news. She asked,"What did you find, Bly?"

"There gone sir." Bly said. He then turned to the table, and typed in a few commands. The planet suddenly began orbiting the other direction, and after a couple passes, a large, red dot appeared next to the capital city,"The 182nd laid siege to Kway Teow about a week ago. The fighting was, apparently, very fierce, but they managed to establish a foothold in the city. The droids held on long enough for reinforcements, which arrived 4 days ago. Apparently, they surrounded the Legion, and eliminated upwards of 95% of the unit. A handful of clones managed to punch through the lines at one point and retreat, but they were plunging straight into untamed Felucia. 300 clone troopers aren't going to last very long in this nightmare." He put his hands on his hips,"And here we are now. Kway Teow is several hundred miles away, but it is still possible we could save a few of our brothers."

Aayla's face hardened with determination. There was no way she was going to leave those clones to their fates, especially in the Felucian wilderness. Of course, at the same time, they had to hold onto Har Gau so they could land their reinforcements when they arrive."Bly, when do you expect the rest of the 327th to arrive?"

Bly took his helmet off, revealing short black hair and yellow paint below his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair,"A couple days, I think. Why?"

"Because we need to keep Har Gau safe until they arrive. We're still outnumbered here, remember?" She paused to let that sink in."That being said, we will still send gunships out to look for the survivors of the 182nd. We will not leave them to die."

Bly smiled,"Thank you general. I'll get my men on it as soon as we resolve another issue."

Aayla raised a brow,"Another issue?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Whats going on then?"

Bly looked at one of the lieutenants standing next to him. The clone went over to a shelf, and pulled a small metal box down. He then handed it to Bly, who laid it on the holotable,"Truth is, general, we didn't call you to see the holotable. We called you to show you this." He pulled the lid back, the busted lock giving no resistance.

Curious, she peered into the box. Inside was a small, metal object that looked like a oversized key, almost a foot long, in fact. The handle was black, the long skinny part glowing green as if alive. Aayla picked it up, rather surprised by his weight."What is it?" She asked.

Bly shrugged,"I don't know, but the Separatists put up a heck of a fight trying to defend it. They stored it deep in the basement of this structure, they actually had a pair of droidekas guarding it."

She turned the key over in her hand. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, and while it seemed rather unimportant, she could sense it was. She wished her master Quinlan Vos was here. He had a power so that whenever he touched an object, he could see where it had been before. And right now, it would be very useful. She looked back at Bly,"Do you know what its for or where it came from?"

Bly shook his head,"No, we don't."

* * *

 **Any guesses what the 327th found? I assure you it does not open a lockbox.**

 **Next chapter should be up by, say, the 10th? Something big happens, so I want to do it right.**


	15. Chapter 14a: Two Mysteries, One Answer

**Alright, I am very, very sorry about my lateness, but life has been getting in the way of my writing time. What's more, Chapter 15 has been coming at a snail's pace. And I don't want to push through writer's block and put out garbage. So, instead of making you wait I-don't-know-how-long for the next chapter, I present to you a bit of a teaser.  
**

 **Again, I am sorry for the delay, but I have not forgotten about you all. I hope you enjoy this glimpse into two very different situations.**

 **BTW, if anyone feels like making coverart for my story, let me know. I am a horrible artist, so I would greatly appreciate any help!**

 **And (mild spoiler alert) no, you do not get to figure out what Aayla found. Yet.**

 **"Meditation brings wisdom. Lack of meditation leaves ignorance. Know well what leads you forward, and what holds you back."-Buddha**

* * *

 _Coruscant, Senate District, 500 Republica_

 _Day 3, 01:23 Hours_

Deep in the heart of Coruscant, towering above almost every other building in the entire galaxy, stood a building that was considered a beacon of hope among many, almost as much as the Senate itself. One of the most secure buildings in the galaxy, as it was the residence of any Senator on Coruscant, as well as Chancellor Palpatine himself.

500 Republica was a very impressive sight, even amongst the many other skyscrapers all across Coruscant. The structure was bathed in night lights, its glow noticeably dimmer then that of the advertisements all across the city. Almost every one of the politicians inside were either asleep or preparing for bed, hence why it was darkened. A few staff, as well as the guards, were still awake and performing their duties, but other then that, the building was asleep.

Everyone, that is, except for one.

High up in 500 Republica, higher then most of the Senator's quarters, was a small, mostly-forgotten room. Any person passing by would simply assume it was used for storage or some other practical use. It was completely empty, sans a soft mat on the floor. No furniture, plumbing, or even lights adorned the room. The walls were plain, no lights, paint or windows. Like a abyss of darkness, it was completely dark inside. Built several years ago, most had simply forgotten about it, as there was little harm a room could cause. Right? No one every used it anyway.

No one, except one man.

Tonight, the darkness of the room seemed thicker. The dark side of the force, while very well masked, was faintly detectable if a unsuspecting jedi were to walk in. But even then, it would likely be overlooked. The sith were, after all, masters of deception. And this one was no different.

A single, hooded figure sat silently in the room. His legs were crossed, his eyes closed in meditation. He was completely focused, his consciousness deep within the force. A pair of wrinkled hands lay gently on his knees, in a buddha-like posture. If anyone saw him, it wouldn't be difficult to deduce what he was doing.

Not that anyone would see a figure wearing a black cloak in a pitch black room anyway.

Darth Sidious had taken plenty of precautions to mask his identity, and so far, it had fooled everyone. Despite the fact he saw so many jedi in meetings or even simple social events, no one had suspected him. He even amused himself by inviting individual jedi out for lunch, especially if he thought there might be a weakness he could exploit. Sidious was always charming and comforting and friendly when in his politician persona, and despite the fact that jedi were always very cautious around politicians, he had learned a great deal simply by being a,"friend" for an hour. He always made note which ones had a big mouth, which ones had weaknesses, and which ones seemed frustrated with the order. He never knew when he might be able to turn another jedi to the dark side, as he had with Count Dooku.

Not that they would be able to take his side as his apprentice, anyway. There could only be two sith Lords, as he had told his former apprentice a short time ago on Mandalore. A master, to represent ultimate power, and an apprentice to crave it. Anyone else was a rival.

However, there was always room at his table for competent assassins and dark acolytes.

But Sidious wasn't here tonight to meditate on a particular jedi. He had done so many times, specifically with a special young man he had special plans for, but not tonight. Tonight, there was something else.

Two days ago, he began to feel a disturbance in the force. He wasn't particularly surprised, he was very attuned the the whispers of the force, but there was something slightly off about this one. First, while it seemed faint, it was strong at the same time. Almost like 100,000 clones marching a mile or two away. It wasn't weak, but distant. Second, his senses had been pricking at him to investigate a little deeper. There was something happening. Something far away, but of great importance. He just had to figure out what.

The only sound in the room was his rhythmatic breathing. Sidious didn't even notice himself drawing breaths in and out, he was completely focused on what he was seeing in his mind's eye. As a master of the dark side of the force, he was used to seeing truly disturbing things in the force. It was very rare something he saw could phase him.

The first thing he noticed was something almost no one else would pick up on. Apparently, there were other beings in the galaxy who had meditated on the same thing. He couldn't tell who, but apparently, a select few had already done their own investigation (what he didn't know, however, is two beings had a dream instead).

He breathed a sigh of annoyance. He was hoping that he could find something useful, some other x-factor in the coming conflict. It would be pretty difficult to do that if the jedi beat him to it. He relaxed even further, delving deeper into the force.

After a minute, the nothingness in his mind was slowly replaced with a fog. Sidious immediately became impatient, and swung his hand to make it go away so he could actually find something. What his fist found was a tree. His hand smacked into the trunk, hard enough to break a bone, but he didn't feel any pain at all. It hit him that he was seeing some sort of vision. He smiled to himself, and concentrated even further.

He examined his surroundings, and even though he couldn't see far, he was obviously in some sort of forest. Huge trees towered above him toward the night sky, creating a canopy that blocked out most of the light the moon and stars could provide. The ground below him was covered in sticks and leaves ad rocks. All around, a thick fog hung silently over the forest floor. Sidious closed his eyes, and reached out for direction.

His senses began nudging the Sith Lord's consciousness through the fog. To where, he didn't know, but he was determined to find out. The fog seemed to lift slightly, increasing his vision to some 40 meters, a lot better then what it was a minute ago. He trudged across the forest floor, until he stumbled upon a cave. He smiled again as he felt the same nudging to go in. Sidious loved caves.

He disappeared into the shadows, and stood silently in the corner, his dark robe making his figure even more intimidating. That is, if you could see in the pitch darkness.

So, the Sith Lord waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After a few minutes, Sidious' eager face was once again reflecting annoyance. He had learned to be patient in the past 15 years, but it wasn't particularly fun. He would prefer to see what there is to be seen and be done with it. But so far, nothing-

He paused. He could sense something happening, as if more beings were approaching. Sidious put up mental walls to hide his force signature, something which he could literally do in his sleep. He then reached out with the mind in his mind to try and sense what was about to happen.

He saw several figures approaching out of the darkness. Sidious immediately recognized a force-signature radiating off one of them, that of jedi master Shaak Ti. The others were obviously clone troopers. Sidious gripped his lightsaber in his hand. It had been awhile since he crossed blades with a jedi, and the idea rather appealed to him. But he could feel that he was supposed to wait.

Shaak Ti began a conversation with a clone trooper he couldn't hear, which annoyed him even more. But then, he noticed several of the clone troopers disappear into thin air. He blinked in surprise, then remembered he wasn't actually here. It was a vision, none of the clones that disappeared gave off any signature, just like all the others. The only one giving off a signature...

He narrowed his eyes on Shaak Ti. He could sense the jedi master's alarm when the troopers vanished behind her back, and apparently, whatever the clone trooper was saying was not helping.

His senses practically screamed at him right before dozens of shadowy figures leapt down onto the unsuspecting clones. Sidious smiled as he felt the concern in Ti, and even better, fear. He liked scared jedi even more then caves.

Another thought hit him. Jedi masters were very, very good at NOT letting fear sprout up. Whatever these figures were, they were apparently very intimidating. He started to shuffle out to meet them, but once again, his senses told him to stay put.

He then sensed something else. Whatever the things were, they had wavered the concentration of another force-sensitive being in the cave. Sidious snarled silently, but once again, he felt he should abstain from attacking. He turned his attention back toward the fight.

The attackers, whatever they were, were dragging the clone troopers into the darkness one by one. Sidious smiled as he watched Ti and the clone troopers form a circle, and then he heard something that surprised even him. Ti froze, her lightsaber blade illuminating one of the attackers. Sidious squinted, trying to make out what exactly it was he was seeing. He breathed a sigh of annoyance when he couldn't really make out what it was. He reached out with his senses in hopes of more clues...

Suddenly, something else happened. Something that threw off his concentration. Shaak Ti, a jedi master, one he had met with in person and was incredibly disappointed by how calm and caring she seemed, let out a scream of terror.

 _That_ was enough to concern even Sidious. He doubted he could do anything to disturb her so badly. Well, perhaps if he decided to invade her dreams more often...

Still, what could scare her like that?

His eyes widened as Ti and the clones began retreating toward the cave he was in. He stood completely still, trying to be as invisible as possible as the clones and jedi entered the cave. Sidious felt a sudden burst of the force, and the door to the cave collapsed. He sighed again, annoyed he would have to dig his way out.

Slowly, the noise created by the collapse began to subside. The cave was pitch dark again, and for a moment, Sidious considered trying to choke out Ti so he could enjoy the darkness without the obnoxious light she was giving off in the force, but, since it was a dream, he decided against that course of action. Shaak ignited her lightsaber, casting a gentle blue glow on the area around her. Sidious, knowing there was another jedi or sith in the room, stayed in the shadows and watched.

After a moment, a red blade suddenly appeared out of the darkness and clashed with Ti's so hard she was nearly cut by her own. Her eyes widened as the face of her assailant appeared in the glow of the lightsabers. It was a face Sidious knew all too well, and now that he could sense him, he knew someone else had witnessed every thing.

Darth Maul.

Maul whispered,"Jedi..." which suddenly spurred Sidious with the urge to join the fight. Perhaps, if he could get the two of them to work together, he could have a real challenge. Shaak was a much better swordsman then Savage Oppress, who was laying dead somewhere on Mandalore right now. He gripped his lightsaber, and called upon the force to pounce...

When the vision suddenly ended. His eyes popped open as his consciousness returned to the real world. The room in 500 Republica. He sighed as he realized it was just a vision.

Or was it?

His mind drifted back to the shadowy figures that attacked Shaak Ti. Whatever they were, Sidious could tell they were real. And whatever they were, they scared a jedi master enough to make her scream. He pushed down the hint of envy that tried to rear its head. He had to concentrate. What were these monsters? Why hadn't he heard about them? He closed his eyes, and searched the galaxy for the signature the creatures had given off. It felt like he was flying at incomprehensible speeds through the stars. He passed world after world, and yet, he didn't find anything. After a few moments, he was ready to give up, when he passed Bakura.

The waves of energy, of power radiating from the planet made him feel like he was going to explode. Something, something so powerful it could challenge even him and win, was on Bakura. His eyes widened in shock, and he muttered,"By the force..."

He opened his eyes again. He resolved in his mind to find out what this was. He couldn't allow a threat to his grand plan arise. Not now, when he was so close to the day he would wipe out the jedi order. Not now, not ever. He smirked to himself, he would teach them fear, whoever they were. He would teach them the power of the dark side of the force.

But first, he had to discover what the heck was happening. He considered his options, but there were only two options, as far as he could tell: Shaak Ti, or Darth Maul. Sidious assumed they all saw the vision at the same time (which they hadn't, Sidious was late), meaning Shaak was very likely breathing heavily in her quarters right now. If he approached her, asking her about such a dream, it would send off alarm bells to the sky in her head. He could always wait for her to tell the council, who would inform him. Or, he could try to kidnap her, and get the information out of her himself. 20 years ago, he would already be on it, but as he got older, he found less amusement in doing his own dirty work. And he would have to send himself, Dooku or Grievous after a jedi master of her quality.

He stroked his chin. Perhaps, he could send Dooku after her, and make it appear it was Dooku who crashed her party. She wouldn't suspect Sidious was the one wanting the answers. Of course, it would be messy and risky.

The other option was to go pay Maul another visit. Last he heard, Maul was trying to regather the Death Watch and rebuild his Mandalorian government. Maul had been pesky over the past few years, the Zabrak just refused to die. Which was why he pulled some strings, and was arranging for the 501st to pay a visit to Mandalore when they were finished on Taris. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Togrutan girl Tano would all likely be sent to deal with Maul.

Which lead him to something else. Did Maul have any more use in his plans? He could always arrange for Maul to get away, either by luring the jedi away or giving the sith warrior a hand. Or, he could always pay him a visit again, and imprison him a second time. Then, he could get his answers.

He sighed as he stood up. He had a lot to think about tonight.

* * *

 **I've got a little surprise for everyone. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

 _CAS-class assault carrier,"Shadow of Intent" Joint Occupation zone #23-81-4_

 _Shadow of Intent command bridge_

The _Shadow of Intent_ was an impressive sight to behold. At more then 5,000 meters long, and 2,000 meters wide, the Shadow dwarfed almost every other ship in both the UNSC and Sangheili navy. The action it saw during the Great Schism had elevated it and its captain to fame and near-legendary status among both Sangheili and human worlds alike. The _Shadow of Intent_ had proven itself over and over again.

As it floated silently in the void, Shipmaster Rtas Vadum watched silently through the window as the ships before him gathered. A pair of CRS-class light cruisers, the _Silent Spectre_ and the _Fire of Sangheilios_ floated in front of his. At 300 meters, the _Shadow of Intent_ made the cruisers look absolutely tiny, which they were, even among the other ships. Behind them, a CCS-class battlecruiser, the _Light of Truth_ pulled out of slipspace, completing the fleet of ships he would command.

Rtas sighed. It felt like the _Shadow of Intent_ was a bit overkill for the situation, but if their intelligence was to be believed, the rest of the fleet would be grateful for his presence. Even if most UNSC captains had low opinions of the Sangheili, there were no split-lip jokes or complaints whenever a 8 foot warrior with an energy sword stood between you and a pair of rampaging Jiralhanae. Or when a 5,000 meter ship stood between yours and an enemy fleet.

"Shipmaster." Rtas turned to face the elite who addressed him, the communications officer,"All ships are present and accounted for. The humans want to know when you will be ready to begin." His hand rested on a communication terminal, a red light on the dashboard flashing to indicate an incoming call.

Rtas shook his head. Humans, or at least, their captains seemed to have very little patients. He said,"Alright, I am ready." Rtas stood by the chair in front of the large screen, which soon flickered to life, revealing 8 faces. Three were Sangheili captains, who bowed in respect to him. The other 5 were all humans, 3 men and 2 women, who were a little less cordial to the higher-ranking elite.

Before Rtas could say anything, a forty-ish man with dark hair, whose uniform said _Jackson,_ said,"Now that we have all the stragglers, can we get moving, or do you need to recite some battle-oath first?"

Rtas clicked his mandibles in annoyance at his sarcasm. One thing he didn't really understand was humanity's customs. Sangheili culture always put emphasis on respect and honor, especially to your superiors. If you were a rebel, you rarely climbed the ranks in the military. Humans, however, seemed willing to promote some very un-diplomatic men to positions of authority.

Of course, he really couldn't blame the humans for not liking him. A few short years ago, he and the rest of his kind were driving them to extinction. They had a right to look down on the Sangheili.

He replied,"We are prepared to fight Captain Jackson. The issue is simply that some of your comrades are unaware of the current situation."

Several of the humans looked at him and blinked. Rtas said,"Apparently, your superiors decided to tell several of you we are here for a joint exercise. Yes, we are here to work together, but this is not a training mission."

An Asain lady who looked like she was in her lower thirties, stared at him suspiciously,"I hope this isn't some sort of trick, Shipmaster."

"No-" Rtas read her nameplate,"Captain Ito. I am not jesting. I have been tracking a ship belonging to the Servants of Abiding Truth for 3 days now. We believe they are on the trail of some sort of Forerunner Artifact."

 _That_ caught the attention of several of the captains. Ito asked,"And why wasn't I informed of this?"

Rtas shrugged,"I am a Sangheili warrior, Captain, not a human officer. I still don't fully understand the way your command system works."

Jackson snorted,"Yeah, _we're_ the ones who don't make sense."

Rtas glared at him,"As I was saying, although we are tracking a single ship, it seems to be on to something big. Our superiors don't want any surprises. If they get reinforcements, we need to be ready."

He gestured with his hands toward them,"And you, my friends, are joining me on this quest. Are there any questions?"

Ito raised her hand,"Yes, do you know what it is they are looking for?"

"No." Rtas replied,"Whatever it is, however, is leading us into uncharted space. It is imperative we stick together and do not get separated. We wouldn't want to get lost, or stumble upon a foe. And as far as I have gathered, your people prefer not to die in battle."

"You gather?"

"Captain Jackson," Rtas began,"I may not be your superior officer, or even the same species you are. But I ask you to maintain discipline while we are on task. Now is not the time for jesting." Jackson glared at him but said nothing. Rtas ignored him, clasping his elbows with his hands in front of him,"Now, are we ready to go?"

The captains replied with a resounding _aye._ Rtas said,"Alright then. Navigator! Send our friends the coordinates and we can set out!"

"Yes Shipmaster!" The Navigation chief replied. He typed some commands into his computer, sending the information to the other ships.

A few moments later, 9 holes in space appeared, and the fleet disappeared into slipspace.

* * *

 **Whatcha think? Good, bad, so-so? Writing Halo and writing Star Wars has two distinct flavors, in my opinion, like chocolate and vanilla. I was busy almost the entire weekend, but I started this last night and spent the rest of this morning typing away at this. I hope its good, because I am a slow writer.**

 **Anyway, please leave reviews! I'll try to get Chapter 15 out soon!**

 **Ooh, one more thing, when I went to post this, I saw the view count was _Exactly_ 13,500 views! Thanks for all the love!**


	16. Major Announcement (please read to end)

**Hey Guys, I realize this probably isn't the update you were expecting, but I've got some bad news:**

 **Due to a combination of factors, including school, work, writer's block, and just general frustration, I am putting the story on haitus INDEFINITELY. I'm very, very sorry ending a story like this, when it was just picking up, but I need a break. I don't know if I will ever come back to this, so let me give a big THANK YOU to all the support, encouragement, favs and follows, as well as the many reviews you guys have left. You've all been great fans, and its been a fun ride.**

 **Again, I'm sorry.**

 **PEOPLE, IT IS APRIL 1ST. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?**


	17. Chapter 15: The Dawn of War

**Hey Guys! Whaddup?  
**

 **I realize I've got a little explaining to do after the post a couple of days ago. First off, I just want to clarify that it was an April Fools Joke. Yeah, I'm kinda busy, but I will not leave you guys hanging if there is anything I can do about it. I promise you, I see it as a personal thing that I finish this story to the end. Let me repeat: THIS STORY IS JUST BEGINNING. THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET REAL.**

 **Second, I want to say I am very, very sorry for the heartbreak I caused so many of you. I honestly thought I gave enough clues in the Author's Note to prevent to much concern. No, I am not calling any of you stupid, if anyone is stupid, it is I for pulling a dumb prank on you guys. But hey, it motivated me to get booking on this chapter, so it pays off, right?**

 **Third, I just want to say THANK YOU so much for the kind words I got from you guys! I was honestly pretty down about the story, it really breathes life into me seeing just how much you enjoy my work! You guys are awesome readers, there is no way I could do this if I didn't have reviews to read, or numbers to see just how many are actually reading this story.**

 **Speaking of which, 17,000 views! I know I've already said it, but THANK YOU for making this story what it is. And I promise I will try to resist throwing anybody else for a loop with prank posts. :)**

 **A couple more things I want to cover before you begin: First, if anyone feels like making the coverart for the story, or has a suggestion for a pic I could use, feel free to send it to me. Second, I read every review and PM I receive, so if there is something you want to see, tell me and I'll see what I can do! I am always open for advise.**

 **Finally, I would like to thank two special users for the help they have given me in this story:**

 **Hunter 139, I've only known you for a very short time, but you have already provided me with invaluable advise on the flood. I hope my answers to your queries have been satisfactory, I will always be looking for your reviews.**

 **312, thank you for all the help and time you've put into this work. Your advice, your words of encouragement are greatly appreciated! I honestly don't know where I would be without you. And yes, I plan on trying Mass Effect very soon.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this next installment in _The Coming Darkness._**

 ** _"_** **When you see contention amongst your enemies, go and sit at ease with your friends; but when you see them of one mind, string your bow, and place stones upon the ramparts." - Moslih Eddin Saadi  
**

* * *

 _Supreme Court of Taris, Floor #175_

 _Day 3, 00:23 Senate time, 19:23 Local time_

Captain Rex sighed again as they descended another set of stairs. He had come to the conclusion that he really didn't like stairs at all, even if they were covered in red carpet like the ones beneath his feet. He was in good shape, the exercise didn't bother him, but it certainly got old constantly running up and down buildings. _  
_

Of course, not every building in the galaxy was as tall as the Supreme Court. Chances were, he would get over it.

Rex, for once, was leading the pack of several dozen, rather then his jedi generals Skywalker or Tano. He made a point of staying directly in front of the Senator from Taris, just in case there was an assassin lurking in the shadows. He certainly cared more about getting Anakin out, if he had to choose between one or the other, but Anakin could no doubt handle himself, as he had witnessed for the last 3 years. Senators, however, were pretty bad at deflecting blaster bolts.

Rex shook his head. It had already been 3 years. 3 years since the day he left Kamino, eager to prove himself to the Republic he had been bred for. Eager to fight alongside his brothers and put his training to the test. And Geonosis, if nothing else, had been a trial by fire for the Grand Army of the Republic.

"Uh, Rex, everything ok?"

He shook his head like he was trying to shake a bug off,"Yes general. Why do you ask?" He continued walking without turning.

Anakin chuckled,"Well, the good Senator almost bumped into you when you froze. I was assuming you spotted something."

Rex sighed. He knew better then many what a mistake it was to lose focus in the middle of the warzone. He'd sure seen plenty of good clones die because so."No, general. I'm fine. I was lost in my thoughts, that's all."

Anakin seemed satisfied with his answer, so the jedi knight began conversing with Senator Robb again about the war and its effect on the planet. Robb was obviously distressed about the invasion, especially since she had taken so many steps to try and prevent it from becoming a target. Taris, she said, wanted no part in this conflict, which was one reason she was ok with the 10th Sector army being stationed on the planet. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Anakin reassured her everything would be ok, and her homeworld would soon be free from droids again.

"The 501st are the best at what they do. Your planet will be safe again soon, we'll make sure of that." He said. Rex smiled under his helmet.

Soon, the procession began to smell the scent left behind by blasters as they returned to the site of the battle not 10 minutes ago. The clone troopers had already turned the large room into a forward operating base of sorts. The troopers moved the wreckage from the dead droids and piled them against several doorways. Crude, but effective barriers. The room was shaped like a half-circle in that one half was flat, while the other had a pair of huge staircases that lead to a balcony overlooking the rest of the room. Sandwiched between the two was another staircase that lead farther up the building, which they were descending right now. The wounded clone troopers were laid at the base of the stairs, where field medics gave them all the help they could. And fortunately, since they took the droids by surprise, they had suffered few casualties. The rest of the men had taken up positions around the room, guarding the doorways for any signs of trouble. Up in the balcony, four snipers were concealed amongst the decorative garden that resembled that of a mall on earth.

A pair of clone sergeants suddenly appeared by his side, nearly causing him to jump. The two officers snapped a crisp salute toward Anakin,"General Skywalker, the room is secure. What's our next move?"

Anakin gestured toward the Senator,"As you can see, Senator Robb is alive and well. Now we just need to make sure she stays that way until we can get her to safety. Have the technicians managed to locate the nearest landing pad?"

"No sir." The one on the left shook his head,"The system is pretty much shut down, so until they can get it back up-" He shrugged,"Should only be a few more minutes, sir."

Kin Robb raised her hand,"I believe I could be of some help, trooper. You see, I instructed my men to shut the systems down so the Separatists wouldn't have access to the layout and security cameras. I can have it up momentarily."

The sergeants shared a look that said, _why couldn't she have told us sooner?_ The one on the left tipped his head toward a terminal in the corner of the room,"Shall we?"

She nodded and followed them. Anakin and Rex watched her leave, before the latter said,"I assume we will need to contact Appo for pickup when she's finished?" He said the word _Appo_ with a hint of bitterness.

Anakin, of course, noticed, but decided not to say anything,"Yes, make sure the men are ready to move in 2 minutes. Got it?"

Rex nodded, and went to go gather the other sergeants.

* * *

 _Felucia, 320 miles Northwest of Har Gau,_

 _22:12 Hours Senate time, 06:28 Local time_

Lennox leaned against the vibrating hull of the gunship, only occasionally glancing out the door into the jungle canopy below. He knew if they flew over anything, his brothers would spot it well before he did.

When Commander Bly requested volunteers to form a search party for the mission 182nd Legion, Lennox was one of the first to volunteer. Recon was his thing, and he certainly wanted to help find his clone brothers as much as the next guy.

What he hadn't anticipated was just how eager everyone else would be to crowd the doorway. Little point in sitting on the edge of the gunship, scanning the muck below for any signs of friendlies when you'd be shoulder to shoulder with half a dozen other guys. He had assumed they would leave that job to him and the other Recon guys, apparently, they had other ideas.

So, he just leaned back and relaxed. Their efforts had been futile so far, the only excitement coming when they happened into a pair of vulture droids. The fighters managed to shoot down a pair of gunships before clone troopers with anti-air rockets shot them down. Another set of gunships had landed to pick up the survivors and take them back to Har Gau, which was now the Republic's FOB on the planet of Felucia. That left 8 gunships to continue their search.

They made the decision to split into two groups in an effort to cover ground more efficiently, but so far, they hadn't found anything remotely friendly. They had, however, seen some pretty angry looking jungle rancors, raising their fists and roaring toward the sky as they passed. Since they didn't have any jedi with them, a couple of the gunships actually did a pass on the huge predators, killing several with their laser cannons. After that, the others seemed a little more subdued toward the strange, white creatures flying in the sky.

But that was almost 20 minutes ago. The entertainment the rancors provided had long since past, and a grim atmosphere had settled in its place. Everybody knew their chances of finding clone troopers alive down in that place was pretty slim. They set out an hour ago and still, they had not found anything.

But they would spend all day and night looking if there was a chance of saving one man. Unless they were ordered to stand down, of course.

"Hey, Lennox."

Lennox looked up, and saw another clone named Drake standing over him."Yeah?"

"Stay awake brother." He patted Lennox on the shoulder,"We'll find something sooner or later."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Drake was silent for a moment, then sat down beside him. The engine chose that moment to shudder slightly, but the clone did a fine job keeping his balance. They had all ridden in the LAATs thousands of times. Lennox glanced over at him and said,"You give up?"

He shook his head,"No, I just didn't see any point in taking up more space at the doors. The others have got this. Besides, I don't see any reason to pass up on a little breather, I'm still getting used to the time change and the atmosphere on this swamp."

Lennox shrugged,"Suit yourself."

Several minutes passed while the two clones sat in silence. The other clones barely said a word, all focus was on the jungle below.

Still, Lennox couldn't help but wonder what might have happened to the 182nd in this place. We're they alive? Did predators get to them? Or perhaps some local infectious disease? What even lived on a planet like this anyway?

Suddenly, a clone cried out,"Wait! I think I see something!" Everyone's heads shot up in surprise, all eyes settling on the trooper."Pilot!" He shouted,"Take us for another pass over that hill!"

"On it!" Came his reply. The gunship suddenly shifted to the right, causing several hands to lash out onto the wall for support. Everybody went over to the doors, watching as they approached the hill ahead.

As they flew over, they all spotted what the other trooper had seen: It looked like some sort of battle had been fought down below. There were no less then 4 AT-RTs lying in different states of disrepair in the clearing, as well as what appeared to be several dozen clone troopers. Lennox's heart sank when he saw none of them were moving.

"I'm putting down on the edge of the clearing." The pilot said,"I've already radioed the others, they're on their way."

The gunship descended, landing smoothly on the ground below. Lennox hopped out with the others onto the soft dirt, raising their rifles and setting up a defensive perimeter. He knew too well this could be some sort of ambush, as they found out the hard way a few years back. The troopers then broke up into groups of four, clearing the area with practiced precision and professionalism.

When the, all clear was given, Lennox turned his attention back toward the scene before him. The clones were all flayed out in different positions, and too his horror, many of them seemed to be missing limbs, or even entire torsos. There were also 3 acklay corpses spread amongst the remains.

He knelt down beside a dead clone whose intestines had been ripped out and strung around him. He gently pulled the helmet off and sighed when he saw a frozen expression of agony on the man's face. His eyes were wide open, so he gently closed them with two fingers.

"Rest in peace, brother." He whispered. He laid the fallen warrior's hand across his chest, and stood.

The other troopers were going between the bodies, checking them for pulses or any sign of life. So far, they hadn't found anything, but it was obvious they were part of the 182nd Legion. He shook his head, _could this be all that was left? Was this the death of an entire Legion?_

He heard the familiar sound of twin engines and looked up to see two more gunships homing in on their position. Lennox could see that most of the others had already given up, and were already either standing guard or talking with one another. He spotted Drake, still checking bodies for pulses, and went over to him.

When Drake heard him approaching, he said,"It looks like we may have lost the entire party here. What do you think could have done this?"

"Acklays." Lennox replied."There are a number of Acklay corpses across the place, and almost all the corpses are missing body parts."

Drake shook his head sadly,"I wonder why they left these guys alone then?"

There were about 6 clones, all laying in lines without their helmets and completely untouched. While they were deceased, they actually looked more like they were sleeping. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about them.

Lennox knelt down beside his comrade, examining the dead man before him. He felt the urge to touch his face, to see if he could find the cause of death.

"Don't." A voice said before he could. He looked up and saw a medic standing over them,"They likely picked up some sort of infection along the way. I don't want any of us coming down with anything from this planet."

Drake clenched his fist, staring down at the dead man. Were they too late to save just one?

"Hey, I got a live one over here!" They all looked up to see another medic kneeling over another trooper. Lennox rushed over with all the other clone troopers. The medic said,"This guy's lost a lot of blood, help me get him stable so we can move him to the gunship."

The other medics joined him, and soon, they had the man as good as they could get him. Lennox then helped them carefully carry his body to the nearest gunship, laying him down gently on the floor.

He turned to Drake, who was right beside him,"Well, at least we got one."

Drake didn't respond as the gunship lifted off, flying as fast as it could toward Har Gau.

* * *

 _Acclamator-Class,"Nova" Sullust orbit,_

 _04:21 Senate time, 09:24 Local time_

For the survivors on board the _Nova,_ the past few minutes had been some of the most intense and nerve-racking they would ever experience. The flood had cut all power to the ship, plunging the entire ship into darkness. The red emergency lights and piercing flood screams were the only thing that kept them company throughout the trip, other then the gentle patter of their footsteps, and the occasional gasp.

While, the clone troopers had night vision, but the jedi and the civilians were left on their own. And to make matters worse, the infected clone troopers also had access to it. Everyone in the group were already counting their lucky stars that they had not been spotted yet.

Still, it didn't make the atmosphere any less tense.

The two jedi, Kavis Takan and Desta Ebellenya, decided to lead by example and take the front of the group. While they couldn't see like the troopers could, they could sense, which was just as good or better then the high-tech equipment the clones' could access. Still, the force was awash with energy, with power, with fear. It was like the dark side, but a little different. Perhaps less menacing. Definitely less malevolent. But infinitely more terrifying. Kavis, who was much more force attuned and calm then his 14-year-old padawan, had already sensed Desta's mind going foggy as fear set in twice, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder each time, sending a soothing sense with the force.

In truth, he was very scared himself. This was nothing like he had ever seen, no, nothing like ANY jedi had ever seen. And he, and his young apprentice, were in the middle of it. He just did his best to hide it.

One thing Kavis didn't know, however, was what exactly was on her mind. Desta could still very clearly feel the deep gashes on her back, courtesy of a combat form. She knew so little about the flood, but she had a haunting feeling nagging at her.

Was it possible that she, too, could become infected? What if the disease was in her, and it was just taking time to manifest itself?

She actually had considered volunteering as a sacrifice to buy time for the rest of the group. She didn't want her master, or the clones, or any of the civilians to fall victim to the flood. And she definitely didn't want to get to safety, only to transform into a monster. The thought terrified her. But still, she wasn't going to willingly give her body to the creatures. Not if there was a chance she could get away with her life without sacrificing many more.

She had to get out.

They ALL had to get out.

And she was going to stick to that decision. Desta crept silently beside her master along the wall of a hallway, some dozen or so other figures behind her. Kavis lead the way, giving instructions for her to pass back down the line like a game of telephone. Whenever they ran into a emergency light, Kavis would use the force to deactivate it, allowing the others to get to the other side safely. Then, Desta would do the same so he could cross without distraction.

After all, all it took was one mistake.

They had already ran into flood four times, and each time they immediately froze, while the two jedi would use the force to try and conceal their presence. Each time so far, it had worked. The combat form (or in one case, a HUGE tank form) simply passed by without incident.

Desta could tell they were getting close. Not only because the rooms, however dark, were becoming recognizable, but she was seeing and hearing more flood. They were almost as eager to get off the ship as she was.

She followed Kavis around a corner, who held his fist up in the air. Desta recognized the gesture and froze, causing everyone else to do the same. She squinted ahead, but she couldn't see anything down the hall. It looked normal.

"What's the matter, master?" She whispered.

Kavis stared ahead, his muscles tensing slightly as he responded,"I.. sense something. Something..." He turned his head to face her,"Do you?"

Desta closed her eyes for a moment, clearing her mind of distractions (at least, as much as she could) and reaching out with the force. After a moment, she whispered,"Yeah, its that feeling we get whenever we are in danger. What do you think it is?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the easter bunny?" The clone behind her said.

Desta shot him a glare, to which he responded,"You never know."

"Whatever it is," Kavis cut in,"we need to keep moving. But be _extremely_ cautious."

"Yes master." Desta said. She then passed the message down the line, before following the older jedi down the hall, albeit a little slower then before. For a moment, everything was ok.

But then, Desta heard a sound. A very familiar slithering sound. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Kavis, only to find his meeting hers. Neither of them needed to ask what it was.

She reached for her lightsaber, but her grabbed her wrist before she could. She glanced up at him in alarm, which he responded to with a shake of the head and a look that said, _wait._

Desta shook her head thoroughly. Every nerve in body was telling her they were about to be attacked. They were about to be ambushed again! She looked at him, eyes wide, her breathing racing almost as fast as her heart. She felt like she would either cry or collapse, whichever came first if she had to wait.

Kavis looked at her sadly, and stroked her lekku soothingly. He couldn't say anything, so this was really the best he could do. Desta looked up at him again, reading the expression on his face that said, _calm down. Breathe._

She realized he was right. If she didn't calm down, it could expose them all. She clasped his arm with her hand and closed her eyes, trying to relax again. Slowly, ever so slowly, her heart rate dropped, and her breathing slowed. All the time, Kavis just gently stroked her lekku, while using methods his master taught him to remain calm.

After a very tense few seconds (which felt like several minutes to them), the slithering slowly faded away, echoing like it was coming from a vent. Which it was. Kavis sighed, wishing he could thank his master right now for teaching him patience, for if they had continued moving, they would have been spotted.

After he felt it was safe, he whispered,"Are you ready to keep moving, Desta?"

Desta nodded slowly,"Yes master. And thank you."

He smiled reassuringly, and then turned to continue down the hallway again. Desta, as well as everyone else followed his lead. He could feel relief washing over him. Sure, they weren't out of the woods yet, but perhaps they would make it out of there. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't over.

Suddenly, they ship's intercom suddenly came alive: _Attention surviving members of the crew of the Nova, this is jedi general Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are fully aware of the situation taking place on the ship, and first off, I would like to inform you we still have control of the station. Second, as we have yet to find any signs of survivors on board, we are about to open fire on the ship. I repeat, you need to be off the ship in two minutes. Good luck._

Jedi master and apprentice shared a panicked look. So much for stealth."What now?" Desta asked.

Kavis frowned. There was only one answer now,"RUN!"

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution" Mandalore Orbit  
_

 _Day 3, 03:57 hours Senate time_

Luminara Unduli's senses jarred her awake moments before the door to her cell opened with a sliding noise. She decided to pretend she was asleep, laying her head on the bench that was her bed and closing her eyes again.

She heard a gruff voice growl,"Get up." Instead, she continued with her ruse and ignored the man. After a moment, she heard him say again,"Wake up, jedi, I have something to show you."

She felt a prick of curiosity, but resisted the urge to respond. The guard swore and stomped into the room, grabbing her arm and yanking her up."I said, _wake up_!"

Unduli opened her eyes and gave him a groggy smile,"I'm sorry, is it morning already?"

"Funny." He replied as he pulled her to her feet. Luminara's eyes went up and down his blue and black battle armor. He wasn't the man she spoke with earlier, which seemed a little odd.

He quickly checked her restraints to make sure they were in place, then unceremoniously marched her out of the cell. A group of 8 armor-clad soldiers were waiting, who formed two four-man lines on either side of them. Their boots echoed off the steel floor as they began walking.

Unduli took the time to survey her surroundings: They were obviously on board some sort of large military vessel, at least, by the size of the brig. Several dozen cells lined either wall, while more waited around the corner behind them. As the door in front of them opened, she saw another group of Death Watch, who were obviously security, sitting at a table and playing a card game. The group froze and glared at her as she passed, and this time, they weren't wearing helmets. Luminara was a little surprised, but stared straight ahead so it wouldn't show.

She was marched through several hallways, passing more soldiers who did anything from ignore her to glare at her with contempt. She just avoided their stares, thinking, _why are they so hostile towards me? It must simply be that I am a jedi, because I haven't done anything to the Death Watch in the past._

Eventually, they entered a large, open room with bright lights shining down onto the floor below. Her heart leapt for a moment when she saw 6 clone troopers in the middle, hands cuffed and sitting on their legs. They were all facing away from her, but just from their haircuts, she recognized several of them, including Gree, her faithful commander, who sat on one end, 21 right at his side.

"Gree!" She called out, not making an effort to conceal the relief in her voice,"Are you alright?"

She felt a guard shove her roughly in the back,"Quiet, jetii. This isn't a social visit."

Gree turned his head to see her, and smiled as she approached. Luminara returned the gesture, before allowing a neutral expression to cover her face. The guards marched her past the line of clones, and sat her down in front of them where they could see each other. All the clone troopers seemed anywhere from shocked to relieved seeing her. _They must have thought I went down with the ship,_ she thought. _For that matter, why didn't they?_

After the guards stepped away from her, one of the clones whispered,"General Unduli? Is that really you?"

She nodded,"Yes it is. I'm very relieved to see you all alive." She gave him a comforting smile,"Vince,how did you make it off the ship?"

Vince exchanged a quick glance with several of the other troopers,"We'd like to ask you the same thing, general."

"Well," She began,"I was ambushed by a team of supercommandos, and they knocked me out. When I came too, I was here. You?"

"We made it onto a gunship right before the Peacemaker fell apart." He said, his eyes narrowing at the memory,"We couldn't jump to hyperspace, and Bakura is a death trap, if our intelligence is to be believed. We decided to hitch a ride, and the hospitable crew decided to let us on board." He said sarcastically."But general, it is good to see you alive. 21 told us what happened, but we didn't know where-"

She didn't hear whatever else it was he said, as she felt a dark presence in the force approaching. Something unlike anything she had sensed in the past. It was obviously a dark side user, but it wasn't Dooku. There was just something... different. The closest she could compare it to was Ventress...

The door behind her opened, and Vince immediately stopped talking and glanced nervously over her shoulder. Luminara felt her stomach turn slightly as the presence took a step toward her. She closed her eyes and hoped she wasn't about to get run through.

"So." A soft, menacing voice said behind her,"This is jedi master Luminara Unduli." She heard him take two steps to her side,"I don't believe we've ever met before."

Unduli remained silent, her eyes closed as she delved into the force for peace.

"Come now, jedi." The same smooth voice said,"Is it fear or stubbornness that puts you to sleep?"

She continued to ignore him, but continued to listen. She heard him take several steps, until he was right in front of her. She felt a hand gently lift her head,"Open your eyes, Luminara."

This time, she did open her deep blue eyes, and recoiled in fear as she saw two yellow eyes and a tattooed face inches from hers. Maul smiled slightly and said,"Do you prefer I call you Luminara?"

She quickly regained her composure, staring back at into his eyes with hers,"Lets not play games, Maul." She said,"What do you want?"

He raised a brow slightly,"You didn't answer my question. Do you prefer Luminara, or something more formal?"

She smiled at him sweetly and shrugged her shoulders,"Whichever you prefer. I don't seem to be in a position to object right now."

Maul chuckled slightly, and squeezed her shoulder,"Very good, Luminara. Keep up this attitude, and we can make this quick." He stood again, the two force-users exchanging stares,"Now, I need two things from you. First, I need you to promise me your complete cooperation, rather then the stubbornness most jedi seem intent on displaying. Second, I need to know everything you know about the parasite on Bakura, and how the Republic plans on dealing with this threat."

She shook her head, a smile still on her face,"Sorry, Maul, but I'm not going to be much help."

"Oh, come now." Maul replied,"Its in both our interests that you help me. The parasite is your enemy and mine, correct?"

She nodded. Maul continued,"So tell me what you know about the parasite, and how the Republic plans to deal with it."

Luminara narrowed her eyes,"That's all you want to know? Surely your scouts could have already confirmed anything I could tell you."

The sith lord nodded with a smile,"True, I was just curious if you had any more observations."

She shook her head. Maul said,"And what, tell me, does the Republic know of this parasite?"

"Not much." She shrugged,"I was sent out to find out what was happening. They are probably still in the dark. Which reminds me." She raised her bound hands,"Could you take these off, please? I need to go tell them what I found."

Maul chuckled,"All in good time, jedi. I need you to tell me something first: Is the Republic planning on invading Mandalore? Do they know we were present over Bakura?"

Luminara shook her head,"I'm sorry, that's as much as I can tell you."

"Come now." He said,"Lets keep this easy. Alright?"

Unduli smiled,"Sorry, I can't help you."

Maul didn't answer, he just stood still for a moment looking down on her. Luminara actually found his angry, silent glare was more disturbing then if he had responded. She looked up at him, expecting some threat, or a slap, perhaps.

Instead, quick as a flash, Maul ignited his lightsaber and leapt to the side, decapitating the clone at the end of the line. He then spun around, impaling the next screaming clone with his crimson blade. The trooper gasped as he felt the searing hot blade in his chest, before collapsing as he removed the blade.

"Wait!" Luminara shouted,"Stop!"

But Maul didn't seem to be listening, his eyes burning with anger. He swung his lightsaber, decapitating the mortally wounded trooper, his head rolling toward her. He then brought the blade up, inches away from Vince, before freezing mid motion. He looked at Luminara,"I'm sorry? Did you say something?"

"Please!" Unduli pleaded,"Leave them alone!"

"That, my girl." Maul said,"Is for you to decide. Whether they live," He moved the blade until it was inches from the clone's face,"or die. Are you ready to answer my questions?"

She looked up at his pleadingly,"I can't, Maul." She replied,"I cannot betray my allies like that. How many of them would die?"

"How many of my men do you think will die if Mandalore is invaded?" He growled, an angry look on his face,"Come, you're kind already devastated their planet, do you plan to kill the rest of them as well?"

Unduli narrowed her eyes,"Don't try to guilt trip me, Maul. I had no hand in the jedi-mandalorian war, and I can't risk innocent lives."

Maul looked at her curiously,"This is war, Luminara. In case you didn't notice," He gestured toward the dead troopers,"We kill each other in war. We lose men. We lose friends. We lose brothers." He paused, and looked down at the floor.

Luminara raised her brows slightly as he said the word _brothers._ She thought she could see in his eyes, through the fury, pain.

He sighed, and extinguished his blades, sparing the clone trooper,"I will give you some time to think, Luminara. But don't try resisting." He gestured toward the clone troopers,"Their lives depend on it."

He turned, and walked slowly out of the room.

* * *

 _Har Gau, Felucia, Twal Medical Clinic_

 _22:32 Senate time, 07:48 Har Gau time_

"And we'll be ready over here. Good luck pilot."

The clone pilot nodded formally,"We'll do our best, commander."

The blue image fizzled out of existence, leaving Bly standing on the roof in solitude. He started to clip his communicator to his belt, then froze, and brought it up again. Within a couple of seconds, the small figure of a Twi'lek appeared. Aayla Secura nodded a greeting,"Commander. What can I do for you?"

Bly cleared his throat,"I just finished speaking with the search parties, it sounds like they've found a couple of survivors. They gave me an ETA of 5 minutes, general." Aayla pursed her lips as he continued,"The medical bays are already prepped and ready for their arrival. Have you made contact with the Council yet?"

She shook her head,"No, the transmitters we have at our disposal are simply too weak, and I haven't found a Republic ship close enough to relay our message." She sighed,"We're still in the dark, basically."

She raised her hand holding the strange key they found earlier,"And we still have no idea what this is. Other then the fact it seems to be very old, and very advanced."

Bly stared at the alien object for a long moment."I really have no idea what to say, general. It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before." He paused,"I bet general Yoda will know what it is. He's seen a lot in his lifetime."

Aayla looked down at the key, slowly rotating it in her hand,"I don't know why or how, Bly, but something tells me its important. I just don't know how." She looked up at him again,"Alright, I'll meet you at the-"

Bly heard a voice on the other end interrupt. She turned to face the clone addressing her, then back to Bly,"We just made contact with a nearby Venator. I need to speak with them now, please, see to it the injured get the care they need."

The clone commander nodded,"Yes, sir. Good luck."

* * *

Once Bly's image disappeared, Aayla went quickly over to the communications chief. The clone tapped a few commands into a hologram projector, and after a moment, the figure of another clone trooper appeared. The comms officer stepped out of the feed as the clone trooper saluted,"General. What can I do for you?"

"We have lost communications with the rest of the galaxy, captain." She said matter-of-factly,"Would it be to much trouble to ask you to relay a message to the jedi council?"

The clone shook his head,"Not at all, sir. Just give us a minute to set up the connection."

Aayla smiled and shifted her weight to one leg to wait. She watched as the clone began giving out commands to other people offscreen. After a moment, he turned back to her and said,"There seems to be some interference, general. Give us a minute."

She raised a brow,"Asteroids?"

He nodded,"We assume. Either way, we'll get it through."

After a minute or so of waiting, the clone saluted and stepped to the side, where the blue image of Mace Windu flickered to life. Aayla bowed her head respectively to the Korun jedi master,"Master Windu."

"Master Secura." He replied with a nod,"We didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Have you already completed your objective?"

She shook her head,"I'm afraid not. Things have been... complicated." She went on to explain how they landed and then immediately secured Har Gau. She also covered the fate of the 182nd, at least, as far as they knew. Windu listened intently as she spoke.

"We are currently waiting for a relief fleet, as well as reinforcements. The Separatists have a sizeable presence on the planet, I fear it will cost much time and lives to restore liberty to Felucia."

"Sounds as if you've had your hands full, Aayla." Windu replied,"Good work. Keep me up to date on your progress. May the-"

Aayla raised a hand,"Wait!"

Mace paused mid sentence, giving her a curious look,"Yes?"

Aayla shifted uncomfortably. Interrupting Mace Windu wasn't exactly something she enjoyed, even if it was for a good reason. She raised her hand, showing him the object they found in the CIS compound,"We also found this. It was in a heavily guarded Separatist compound."

Windu studied the object for a long moment. Eventually, he said,"What is it?"

"All we know." She said,"Is that it is like nothing we've ever seen before. Whatever it was, the CIS seemed to be guarding it, and I would wager it is of some importance."

Mace continued gazing at the index, apparently lost in thought."General Secura, there have been some rather... odd developments the past few hours."

"Like what?" She asked.

Mace's face grew serious,"Several of the jedi masters, including me, have felt a strange shift in the force recently. That, and another developing situation over Bakura both seem to point toward something important." He made eye contact with her, which was slightly intimidating coming from the man,"Bring the alien object here, and we will find out what its purpose is."

She raised her brows,"Personally? What about the 327th? I don't want to leave them here alone."

Windu raised a hand to stop her,"Secura, they are well trained. It will only be for a day or so, and you will be able to return." He glanced at something off-screen,"Please, be here as soon as possible."

She bowed her head,"Yes master."

He bowed one last time, and the hologram faded.

* * *

 _Supreme Court of Taris, Floor #154_

 _Day 3, 01:13 Senate time, 20:13 Local time  
_

The descent toward the evac point proved to be a very tense affair for the clone troopers. Rex split the troopers up into their individual squads and sent them ahead, while around 30 men surrounded the Senator and her aides and escorted them toward safety. The droids set up ambushes all along the way, as well as hastily constructed booby traps. For whatever reason, they seemed to be taking a more cautious approach.

And so far, it had proven effective. While the well-trained clones spotted many of the traps and defused them, 3 entire squads had been killed already by ambushes or traps. Several others had either been killed or wounded, in which case they were carried back to the main group to the medics, who stabilized them and carried them toward the rally point.

Rex himself was leading one of the squads, he didn't feel like it would be right to ask his men to risk their lives while he took the easy job. No, as long as he was alive, he considered his life as less valuable then the man beside him, which won the admiration and respect of his men. Especially the men he was with now. Of the hundred-or-so that had been selected to go, Rex chose many of the best men, the most experienced, several of which he had been with since Geonosis.

They were the closest thing he had to family, there was no way he would let them do this alone.

He crept through the hallways as carefully and quietly as he could. So far, they had already tripped two ambushes, one of which nearly killed him. He was walking briskly down the carpeted hallway to the stairs, and when he turned the corner, he found 6 B-2 battle droids pointing their blasters at him. Only his quick reflexes saved his life as he immediately rolled back behind the wall. A few seconds, and two emp grenades later, and they were safe again.

But he really didn't want to get that close again. Rex still wanted to see the end of the war.

He and his team approached the stairwell very cautiously, scanning every side and angle for any signs of droids before moving out into the open. They switched between bounding overwatch and moving together, depending on the situation. And generally, the Captain did his best to stay in the front.

He watched as one of the other men dashed across the hallway, then dive behind a table and give Rex a thumbs-up. Rex leapt to his feet, and ran to the stairwell. He stopped when he reached the wall, and put his back up against it. Then, with a word over the com-link, his teammates joined him. He counted off three seconds over the mike.

"3...2...1..."

Rex darted into the stairwell, moving quickly downward as he continued to scan for droids. When he reached the next floor, he called out,"all clear" and waited for his team to regroup.

"Just like old times, huh?" A clone named Ice whispered over the mike.

"You mean your chattering?" Replied the clone nearest Rex, Slider.

Ice shot him a look,"No, I mean its like the simulations back on Kamino, just without the rain, and the trash-talking." He paused,"Or the kaminoan shouting at the lousy guys about how worthless they are, or general Ti stepping in to stop them." He glanced at Rex,"Except it wasn't that way for you or Sandstorm, was it?"

Rex and Sandstorm exchanged a look,"No." Rex said,"We didn't have the jedi there, but we did have the kaminoan. And the sergeants who'd step in for those guys." He smiled,"He and I _did_ get to participate in a training operation against Jango Fett and the other Mandalorian guys, didn't we?"

Sandstorm nodded,"Yeah, good thing we had numbers on our side. Those guys were good. Shame Fett's dead." He growled.

Rex sighed,"Fett tried to kill general Windu, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember that, but why?" Sandstorm replied.

"I don't know. There's plenty of rumors." Rex paused, then turned his attention back to the door,"Lets get back to work brothers."

The team proceeded to clear several hallways on the floor, disabling two booby traps along the way. They also ran into another team of clones, who just waved and continued on with their job. Eventually, Rex and the others stacked up behind a large, grey sliding door. He counted off three seconds, and dived into the room.

Inside, they found what could be described as a sky lounge. Several tables and chairs were set up by a large, clear window overlooking the city below. Rex leapt up the 3 stairsteps in their way, weaved his way between the tables, and crouched by the window. Below, he could see the landing platform they chose as the evac point.

"Great." Rex muttered as the other clones joined him.

Not only was the platform crawling with droids, but they also set up a pair of large anti-aircraft guns. Several barricades dotted the platform, while half-a-dozen droidekas sat curled up by the door.

"Looks like someone called the welcome wagon." Ice muttered.

"Or, they overheard someone's chattering." Slider offered. Ice growled at him, but said nothing.

Rex pulled his binoculars out, and began recording the droid presence. He reached for his holo communicator and typed in a few commands. After a moment, Anakin's image appeared.

"General Skywalker, the rally point is crawling with hostiles. I'm sending you the feed now." Rex pressed a button on the holocommunicator, then a big red button on his binoculars, linking the two together.

Anakin observed the platform grimly,"Well, we'll have to take those guns out before we can get pickup. How many rockets do we have left?"

Rex made a call to all the clones on the comlink. A moment later, he replied,"We've got 3 launchers left, sir. Apparently, they were a little too eager to use them in the hallways." He paused for a moment,"I think I have a better idea."

There was a pause on the other end,"I'm listening."

* * *

Ten minutes later, 8 bright-red beams shattered the window, some killing the operators of the anti-air guns, the others nailing the dormant droidekas. The platform came alive with activity and bright lasers as the droids bombarded the window with laser fire, desperately trying to kill the clone sharpshooters. The sniper's let out another barrage that killed the remaining droidekas, and dashed for the stairs.

 **Boom!**

The door exploded in a brilliant flash of light, sending the heavy metal door flying in different pieces toward the unluckiest droids. Rex, along with Sandstorm and Ice, dived through the doorway together for cover. The two sides immediately began exchanging heavy fire, killing several clones but also eliminating plenty of droids.

The droids defended their objective with cold determination, not even flinching as their comrades fell around them. When a blue lightsaber suddenly ignited in the smoking doorway, they began concentrating their fire on the jedi.

Anakin had little difficulty deflecting the blasts back at them. He walked forward slowly, swinging his blade in a brilliant display of blue as he did so. The clones advanced slowly behind him, knocking droid after droid down under their relentless assault.

It quickly became clear that the droids were losing, and badly. The surviving B-1s and B-2s continued their attempts, but their lack of intelligence coupled with their pathetic accuracy quickly proved to be their undoing. When only 8 or so were still alive, Anakin charged, leaping into the fray and bringing them down with several swift strikes.

The clones broke cover and began scurrying about the platform, putting a single laser into the head of each droid and securing the platform. Rex himself checked around the AA guns, killing the single remaining B-1 as he did so. He then called out,"Clear!"

Anakin sheathed his blade as he saw Rex approach,"Didn't Appo say he'd be waiting?"

Rex nodded,"He did, sir. I assume he ran into some distractions along the way." He paused,"I'll get a perimeter set up while we wait."

Anakin nodded, and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't particularly keen on waiting.

Rex was pleased to see the clones had already set up a perimeter, and went to go find his teammates. He found Slider applying a bacta pad to Ice's left shoulder, with Sandstorm by his side. Ice had a look of obvious discomfort on his face, but said nothing.

"How is he?" Rex asked.

Slider pulled his helmet off,"He'll be alright. The blast didn't hit anything particularly important, so he should still be able to fight."

"Yeah, just a scratch man." Ice said sarcastically.

Slider gave him a playful grin, which Ice responded to with a cold stare. After a moment, neither of them budged, until Rex cleared his throat,"Alright kids, that's enough. We still have to get out of here." He looked at Sandstorm,"Have the snipers come back yet?"

Sandstorm shook his head,"Maybe we should make sure they find their way back." He hefted his rifle and stood up. Rex nodded and lead the way toward the door.

A minute later, they heard several pairs of feet descending the stairs toward them. The two clones raised their rifles instinctively, lowering them when they saw the familiar white armor. Rex called out,"What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry Captain." one replied,"We spotted some dwarf spider droids making their way toward the rally point. We took them out."

"In that case, I won't make you walk home." Rex said."Follow me, we're almost ready to go.

The clones followed him out to the landing platform. Rex smiled when they heard the familiar sounds of LAAT engines, but suddenly, his holocommunicator beeped. He pulled it off and activated it, revealing Anakin,"General Skywalker." He said.

"Rex" Anakin said,"We need to go now. Apparently, the council wants to talk to me ASAP. Are you close?"

Rex raised a brow under his helmet. It was unusual for the council to make such a request,"Alright sir, be there in a minute."

* * *

 _Acclamator-Class,"Nova"_

 _04:23 Senate time, 09:26 Local time_

Kavis swung his lightsaber, dicing a combat form in two and leaping over the body as it collapsed. He glanced over his shoulder at his padawan, who was using the force to slam a door shut on the flood. Her eyes met his for a split second, then he resumed his desperate sprint.

Behind them, the surviving clone troopers and Bakurans were shooting their way after the two jedi. As soon as the announcement went over the loudspeaker almost 2 minutes ago, every one of them began what could only be described as a run for their lives. And while the two jedi lead by example by not using the force to sprint ahead of the others, they certainly couldn't do much to help the stragglers.

To make matters worse, the flood descended on them within seconds. They almost seemed to come out of the walls themselves, leaping out of vents, doors, around corners, and from behind crates in their attempts to kill the survivors. Unfortunately, they managed to main the surviving technician and two clone troopers, falling upon them like a human wave and drowning their screams out of the ears of the other survivors.

The three surviving Bakurans were all hard pressed to keep up with the clone troopers. Mith was still in pain from the blaster bolt he took to the shoulder blade, but his hard training as active duty gave him very solid stamina. But even then, he was still suffering. Mara was a track runner on Bakura, so she was faring better, but she was tired from fighting for several hours straight.

Cole, however, was faring worse then the others. He was the equivalent of a mechanic, and while he was required to take PT tests as part of the Bakuran defense force, he never took them very seriously. He never expected to be on the front lines like this. And now, panting and scared and running for his life, he cursed himself for not keeping his body in prime shape.

The clones were doing their best to go quickly while staying with the natives, ignoring the temptation to run ahead and instead running by their sides. The whole procession was in a desperate race through the flood horde to safety.

Kavis turned the corner and felt a flicker of hope when he saw the door to the station. He turned and shouted to the others,"Come on! We're almost there!"

* * *

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. He still hadn't heard anything from Kavis and Desta, and while he didn't want to believe it, he had a nagging feeling they were on the doomed ship.

"General." He turned to face Cody. The clone stood at attention, his eyes on the damaged acclamator,"All vessels are requesting permission to open fire."

Kenobi sighed. If the reports were to be believed, this infestation needed to be contained at all costs. _I hope your not on that ship, Kavis,_ he thought, _but if you are, I'm sorry._

"Open fire." He said.

* * *

The two jedi rammed into the door at the exact same time. Kavis hit it so hard, he actually fell back onto the floor, dazed.

Desta's eyes widened in alarm, _they've already locked us in._ She pounded on the door frantically, shouting,"Open up! Please! Open the door!"

She heard a muffled voice on the other side of the door,"Who are you?"

"We're friends!" She screamed,"Open the door!"

At the other end of the hallway, the clone troopers ran around the corner, shooting in different directions at the flood that were still dropping out of the ventilation shafts. 3 of the troopers were shot, while another one was tackled by a pair of combat forms. He screamed as the flood shoved it's tentacle into his belly, tearing through his insides at the same time.

Mara was the farthest ahead of the three Bakurans. She shot one of the combat forms on the poor trooper, darting around the corner toward safety with the surviving clones.

Mith was a few meters behind her. He shot a pure form coming up behind the fleeing survivors, and ran after them.

Cole turned the corner, shooting down a combat form that stood up again to shoot at Mith. He raised his rifle as he ran, but stepped in a puddle of blood and slipped. The bolt hit the combat form in the arm rather then the torso, causing it to turn around and lunge at him. Cole backpeddled, but a infection form leapt from behind and jabbed its tentacles into his back. Cole screamed as he felt the foreign objects in his body taking over and transforming him.

Right then, the door opened, allowing Desta to dive through straight into the barrel of a blaster rifle. She retched as the hard metal object dug into her stomach, before a arm wrapped around her shoulder and dragged her to safety.

Kavis leapt to his feet and jogged through the door right as Beck and the other clone trooper did, causing a momentary traffic jam as they tried to squeeze through the door. The other clones grabbed their arms and dragged them through the doorway, pouring down covering fire for the two remaining survivors.

Mara panted heavily as she sprinted toward the door. Only a few short meters rested between her and life. _Come on,_ she thought, _just a little more..._

She dived through the door right as a blaster bolt screamed over her head. She rolled a couple times before coming to a rest at the feet of a clone. She pushed herself to her feet and saw Mith still coming,"Run!" She shouted.

Right then, the ship shook as the Republic ships began firing on the Acclamator. The explosion threw him through the doorway into safety, right before it automatically shut.

Kavis sat up, heart racing, as he heard the ship breaking apart on the other side. And then suddenly, there was no sound whatsoever as the vacuum of space invaded the ship. He reached over and put a comforting hand on his padawan's shoulder,"We're alive." He said aloud,"We made it."

Mara, still breathing heavily, replied sadly,"Yeah, _we_ did. Most of us weren't so lucky."

Kavis closed his eyes. She was right. Most everyone on the ship perished. They had no idea what the parasite did with the members of the 41st, or Bakura, they were all likely infected, transformed into hideous monsters. But they were alive. They were free to live another day. And the horror had been dealt with.

As if reading his thoughts, Desta shook her head, her lekku slapping gently against his hand. He looked down at her, meeting her distraught gaze. She said,"No. This is only the beginning."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _1:42 Senate time, 20:42 Local time_

Ashoka raised her good hand,"Would you mind if we talk about something besides all the action I missed?"

Rex, who was sitting by her bed, smiled mischievously,"Sorry, commander. I assumed you would want to get a recap."

Ashoka sighed, her eyes passing between the two clone troopers,"I will. Just... wait until I am ready to go back into the field, ok?"

As soon as Rex and the others returned to the _Resolute_ , Anakin had to go the bridge to contact the council. Rex instinctively began to follow his jedi general, then he remembered he had been replaced. Rex was tempted to go anyway, but then he remembered Ashoka was still stewing in the med bay, undoubtedly bored out of her wits and imagining what was taking place on the planet. Of course, he imagined that Appo appreciated his absence. Despite the fact neither were particularly happy with his demotion, Appo was still a friend, and Rex wanted him to understand he wouldn't be in the way. That, and the younger clone seemed to be learning to enjoy the job.

So, he went to visit Ashoka, and was somewhat surprised to find Slasher already there. Apparently, the two were becoming closer friends after the rescue mission not so long ago. Rex didn't mind, and he enjoyed hearing Slasher retell his experience on the surface securing a crucial power plant that had been occupied by a local super gang. Apparently, the fight for Taris was going to be a bitter one.

Rex leaned back in his chair, a look of mock hurt on his face,"But, commander... You heard Slasher's story, but you don't want to hear mine?"

"No!" She said."Its not like that, its just.. well..."

Slasher said,"I'm sorry the commander is so mean, Captain."

Rex shot him a look,"I think she just likes you. That's it."

Slasher returned his stare from under his helmet,"Well, I don't know how it happened, but I certainly came out _way_ more handsome then you did." He then looked at Ashoka and gave her what looked like a wink from under his visor.

Ashoka's mouth hung open for a second, her gaze on the two clone troopers. She stuttered,"No! Its not like that. Its just.." She did a double take at Rex. She thought she detected a hint of a smile."Wait a sec." She said,"Your messing with me, aren't you?"

Rex grimaced,"No, commander. Your just trying to wiggle your way out of the truth."

Ashoka grinned, tossing a pillow at the clone captain. The two troopers lost it and burst out laughing. Rex doubled over as Slasher removed his helmet, cackling and resting his head in his hand,"Good thing I had my helmet on. I can't keep a straight face."

The Togrutan crossed her arms across her bandaged chest,"Since when did any clone trooper learn to be me?"

Rex's face immediately grew serious,"Its probably your master, Ashoka. He's _way_ better at trolling then you are."

She smiled at him playfully,"That's because he's Obi-Wan's padawan."

The three of them began laughing again. Their glee was suddenly interrupted when they heard someone clear his throat. They all looked up to see Anakin standing there, a grim expression on his face. Rex immediately straightened up,"General."

Anakin nodded,"Rex, Ashoka and I need to make a quick trip to Coruscant. Apparently, something big is going down, they just haven't told me what." He paused as he saw Rex's surprise,"Appo will be able to hold down the fort here. And I was wondering," He glanced at his padawan, then back at Rex,"I was thinking that, since you were demoted for saving Ashoka's life, perhaps you and that other trooper could come along, you know, and put a good word in for you both?"

Rex and Slasher exchanged a glance. Rex said,"What do you think, other trooper?"

Anakin lowered his brows,"This is the other trooper?"

Slasher smiled, and stood at attention,"CT-8752, general. My friends call me Slasher."

Anakin narrowed his eyes,"Have we.."

"Met before?" The clone offered,"Yes we have. But I understand, sir."

Anakin's cheeks filled with blood,"I'm sorry, Slasher. Its been a crazy couple of hours." He paused for a moment, then shook his head,"Anyway, would you be willing to come to Coruscant?"

Slasher shrugged,"When do we leave?"

* * *

 _Tamura, Bakura system_

 _Day 3, 04:30 Hours Senate time_

3 days ago, the mountain was alive with activity. One of Shiritoku mining's most profitable operations occupied several hundred acres of land, the facility never sleeping as miners worked hard to pull valuable minerals out of the ground, which were then processed and loaded onto ships. Small transports flew between the Timura and Bakura constantly, landing at the major ports across the planet. It would then be sent to different parts of the galaxy.

Not anymore.

The facility was now almost silent. The buildings were now abandoned, the few lights still on across the grounds dimmed by a thick layer of green-ish mist that hung across the area. The entrance of the mines were now completely covered in fungi-like biomass that stretched for several hundred more yards. Flood combat forms carried corpses, as well as dead combat forms and infection forms toward the mines, new additions to the heart of the flood presence in the galaxy.

The gravemind was almost surprised by the ease the flood had spread so far. He knew much of this,"Republic" and the galaxy it governed, from the beings it had already brought into their fold. He wasn't expecting much of a challenge. But he was amused that the Republic, as well as their rivals, the,"Confederacy of Independent Systems" were so blissfully ignorant of the imminent threat to their very existence.

Soon, that would change.

The flood already controlled Tamura, as well as most of Bakura, Timura, Endor, and a collection of other nearby worlds. Despite the events over Sullust, he was still confident in the current situation. In fact, he didn't particularly care about Sullust. It would be easy to recover the numbers, and now, the flood's existence would be known by the galaxy. Paranoia would soon spread across the civilized worlds.

In truth, the gravemind could probably cause a lot more damage then he already was. While they still didn't possess a navy, the billions of beings already assimilated and the smaller transports and cargo ships would be plenty sufficient for a full-scale invasion.

But, if anything, the gravemind was smart. And he had plans for this galaxy.

He could feel hundreds of bodies, as well as their strength and intelligence assimilating into his own body. He was growing stronger by the minute. He could feel his comrades all across the corner of this galaxy, doing the bidding of the Precursors in perfect harmony.

Speaking in a deep, rumbling voice, he said,"Fate and time cannot contain us. The mighty fall with the weak into our everlasting fold. Soon, our presence will be known once more across the stars. Our armies, under one banner, bestowing peace and order, confering our declaration to the galaxy: All life shall become one being; no more sadness, no more anger, no more envy, they shall all pass away. It is a dawn of a new age. The Precursors have returned."

* * *

 **Well guys, the entire story as of now has been mostly set-up. The flood's emergence and expansion, and the situation several characters were already in. And finally, we are coming up on a couple of chapters I've been looking forward to since before I wrote the story.**

 **Until next time, my friends :)**


	18. Chapter 16: Meetings and Revelations

**Not much action going down in this chapter. Most of it is meetings and the like. Still, I hope you guys enjoy the read.  
**

 **"One not need to be a prophet to be aware of impending dangers. An accidental combination of experience and interest will often reveal events to one... which few yet see." -Friedrich Hayek**

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple,_

 _04:58 Hours Senate time_

 _Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_

Mace Windu sighed and rolled over in his bed at the sound of his communicator beeping. His eyes cracked open, somewhat disappointed no light was shining through his curtain yet. He had half-hoped it was his alarm, which would go off well after the sun rose.

A thought came to him. Perhaps it was raining? He sat up, and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 04:59.

His face grew serious as he considered all the different reasons he would be contacted at this hour of the day. Most of them weren't good. He grabbed the small device off the cabinet, and activated it.

The holograms of three jedi and a clone commander appeared. He recognized Obi-Wan Kenobi easily, meaning the clone was likely Cody. Another man, with long-ish brown hair in his early thirties, Kavis Takan. The final figure was a young Twi'lek girl. He recalled she was Kavis' apprentice, he just couldn't place the name with the face.

"Master Kenobi." Mace greeted.

The three jedi bowed,"Master Windu." Obi-Wan said,"I am very sorry to wake you at such a early hour, but I'm afraid I need to speak to you immediately on a disturbing development."

Windu raised a brow,"Have you tracked down the jedi master Luminara and her missing Legion?"

"No." Kavis said, shaking his head. His face was very somber, perhaps even nervous."We believe we have discovered what happened to her, though."

The Korun jedi master paused,"Give me a minute."

The other jedi nodded as he shut off his end of the projector. Mace climbed out of bed and donned his tunic. He then returned to the communicator,"Alright, I'm listening."

Kavis Takan then began explaining the events that had transpired in the first few hours. He told him how the crippled acclamator appeared, docking with the shipyard for repairs. How, a few minutes later, a security order was issued to the station. How his padawan convinced him to go investigate. Then, their experiences on the ship.

Obi-Wan was quiet for the entire exchange. Desta would occasionally add her observations in their engagments with the parasite, but other then that, she seemed lost in her thoughts.

Windu's expression grew grim as he listened to the young jedi master. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around such an organism. Perhaps Takan was exaggerating its abilities? He sincerely doubted Takan would lie about this.

When Takan finished, there was silence for a long moment. Mace pursed his lips, processing all the information he just received. Eventually, Mace said,"And how long ago was this?"

Kavis and Desta exchanged a glance,"No more then a half-hour ago, wouldn't you say Desta?"

The Twi'lek nodded.

"Well." Windu steepled his fingers, his face set in a grim stare,"Were there any other witnesses to this parasite?"

Kavis nodded,"A pair of Bakurans made it off the ship with us, as well as two clone troopers." He paused,"I was also informed the creatures attempted to infiltrate the facility, but the security managed to hold them at bay."

Windu's stare shifted to Obi-Wan,"What do you make of this, master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan sighed, putting his hands together under his robe,"I didn't see for myself, but if half of what master Takan says about them is true, we need to address the threat immediately."

Mace was silent for a moment,"I need you three to return to Coruscant with the other survivors who saw this parasite firsthand. We will decide how to proceed today."

He sighed, his eyes traveling between the three jedi,"There have been several odd happenings the past several days. I am afraid the hostile creatures you engaged are related somehow." He bit his lip,"We could be heading for some very dark times."

"Indeed." Kavis answered.

Mace turned his gaze toward Desta,"Are you alright, young one?"

Desta nodded, but didn't look up. Windu exchanged a frown with Kavis and Obi-Wan. They could all sense the wave of emotions within her. Fear. Dread. Sadness. Mace was about to give her a dressing-down about releasing one's emotions, but another glance told him now was not the time.

Mace said,"Look at me, padawan." Desta slowly looked up, her eyes meeting his."What is your name?"

"Desta." She replied quietly,"Desta Ebellenya, master."

"Padawan Desta," Mace said,"Remember to let go of your emotions. Clear your mind and focus on the force."

She nodded,"Yes, master."

Windu watched her for a moment, then turned back to the two masters,"Be here as soon as you can. We will convene the council at 10:00 hours today." He bowed his head,"May the force be with you all."

The three jedi bowed low in respect,"May the force be with you." They replied.

The hologram fizzled away, leaving Mace in the silence of his room again. He sighed and closed his eyes, pondering the situation ahead.

If he had any idea what was coming, he wouldn't be so calm.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple,_

 _05:15 Hours Senate time_

The sound of Mace's footsteps echoed through the dim hallways of the jedi temple. There was little else to drown it out at such an early hour. The only other beings awake were a pair of hooded temple guards stationed at a door, and a young knight who simply rose earlier then most of the temple.

Mace gave a nod in greeting to the young man, who bowed in reply. Mace could feel the surprise the knight felt at seeing him awake so early. He wasn't known for rising before sunrise, or with the sunrise for that matter. Inside, Mace was definitely missing his bed, and another couple hours of sleep. A shame the issue at hand needed to be dealt with immediately.

He turned the corner toward Yoda's room, and paused. At the end of the hallway, legs crossed and facing out a large window, was Yoda himself.

Mace wondered why he was up early. Of course, it meant he wouldn't have to wake the old green troll up, which was a bit of a relief, since he didn't like disturbing him. He approached the grandmaster, rehearsing in his mind what he was going to say.

Yoda's ears perked up slightly as he approached. Without turning to face him, he said,"Up early you are, wouldn't you say?"

"Master Yoda." Windu began formally,"I didn't know you awoke so early."

"Hmm." Yoda hummed,"On a normal day, I do not. Much to discuss, I sense we have." He tapped the windowsill next to him,"Come, master Windu. Sit."

Windu did as he was told, taking a seat by the old jedi. Yoda's eyes were closed, his body still turned toward the window overlooking the city below. Mace glanced out the window at the bustling streets and skyscrapers surrounding them. Traffic was very thin at the time, most everyone still out was the nightlife heading back to their homes to sleep well into the morning. Out in the horizon, a hint of sunlight began to peek into view.

"Peaceful, is it not?" Yoda asked.

Windu nodded,"It is, master. I see why you like the spot."

Yoda's lips curled downward slightly, his ears grew stiff,"I imagine, come to discuss my meditation spot, you have not." He dipped his chin slightly,"Yeeesss, a disturbing development, I sense has occurred."

Windu sighed,"I'm afraid so, master. I just received a transmission from master Kenobi, regarding master Unduli and the 41st clone legion."

Yoda nodded, his eyes still closed as if he was deep in thought,"And what to tell you, did he have?"

Mace shifted in his seat, leaning a leg against the sill. Yoda finally opened his eyes, settling them on Mace's stone face,"Frankly master, I am having difficulty accepting what he and the two jedi with him had to say." He paused,"Obi-Wan is a mature jedi, and I trust master Takan is as well. But they told me some pretty incredible and disturbing things."

Yoda gripped his gimmer stick in his tiny hands,"But trust them enough, you do, to wake up early and tell me about it?"

Mace narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to decide whether Yoda was unhappy, or trying to make a joke. Eventually, he decided he was just making an observation, but that was beside the point. He clasped his hands together in front of himself and nodded,"I do, master. While I trust they wouldn't jest with me on such a serious subject, I am a little skeptical about their report." He took a deep breath,"But if half of their claims are indeed true, we need to take immediate action."

Yoda's ears perked up, his face creasing with slight concern. He definitely had the old master's attention."Speak, master Windu. Listening, I am."

So, Mace relayed everything Kavis and Desta told him about the flood. He left none of the details out, explaining the events that transpired in chronological order to him. When he began explaining their supposed capabilities, Yoda's expression grew very grim. When he told him about the casualties reported by two jedi, Yoda closed his eyes.

Eventually, Mace finished, looking to Yoda for a response. Yoda sat in silence for a long moment, his eyes closed as he reached out to the force. Every couple of moments, he would hum or hmm aloud.

Finally, Yoda said,"Gather the council, we must, to discuss this threat. Bring master Kavis and his padawan, we will, to tell the others about their observations with their own words. Imperative, it is, we move quickly."

Mace nodded solemnly,"I don't want to believe it, but the force is telling me its true."

"Yesssss." Yoda replied quietly, his eyes still closed."Dark times, I sense ahead. Dispair and suffering, I sense, is in the future."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute" Coruscant upper atmosphere_

 _08:47 Hours Senate time_

"Feeling better?"

Ashoka popped her blue eyes open, settling them on the familiar figure standing in the doorway. She gave Anakin a playful smile, wiggling her toes as a demonstration,"Well, my legs feel good as new. My ribs have partially healed, but my arm feels like I crashed a starfighter in a Separatist hangar." her smile faded into a look of mock remembrance, tapping her index finger on her chin,"Oh wait..."

Anakin chuckled,"Ready to go?"

He extended his hand, but she stood up herself instead. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder, and started walking her toward the hangar.

"So, do you know why the council wants to speak to you so badly?" Ashoka asked.

Anakin shrugged,"Not really, they have been very vague about the whole issue."

Ashoka's lips grew into a smirk,"Well, the council never was very trusting of you. Or me, for that matter."

Anakin looked down at her as they walked,"I don't think that's the problem this time. I think they just are unsure or afraid of jumping to conclusions."

She raised her brows,"Why do you think that?"

He smiled,"Call it a hunch."

The door ahead of them slid open, immediately exposing their eyes and ears to the activity ahead. The hangar was bustling with clones and technicians and droids, all going about their assigned tasks. Several LAAT's were warming their engines up, humming their tune loud enough for all to hear. Anakin and Ashoka passed several men along the way, all seeming to give them a wide enough berth toward the gunship.

Captain Rex spotted the two jedi approaching, and hopped out of the gunship to greet them. He gave them a crisp salute,"Commander Tano, good to see you on your feet again. How was your date with the Bacta tank?"

The Togrutan frowned at the word,"Bacta." She replied,"I never really liked being in the Bacta tanks. Its cold, the Bacta itself is gooey, and your basically on display for all the crew to see."

"I assume that's why the medical bay is somewhat private." He stepped up into the gunship, offering his hand to her,"But if its any consolation, almost the entire crew is made up of clones. We're gentlemen."

She accepted his hand, which made Anakin frown. Once she was in, she turned around and smiled at him playfully. Anakin shook his head,"Are you trying to get on my nerves?"

Ashoka grinned,"What makes you think that?" Her smiled faded a moment later however, replaced again by a serious look,"What is Rex going to do again?"

Rex replied,"I will be speaking with the brass about my demotion. Hopefully get the stupidity," he paused, glancing around at the other clones. None of them seemed to acknowledge his comment,"I would like to straighten out Tarkin's punishment. Slasher will be there to help me as well." He bumped his friend's shoulder with his fist,"Isn't that right, Slasher?"

Slasher turned around, his expression hidden by his helmet,"Uh, sorry sir?"

"You've got my back on this demotion, right?"

"Oh!" Slasher nodded vigorously,"Absolutely. You were trying to do what was right, and you saved the life of a jedi. Not much wrong with that, in my opinion."

Ashoka crossed her good arm across her bad,"Well, if Anakin is going to a council meeting, and you two are busy as well, what should I do?"

Anakin looked at her and shrugged,"You can always go hang with some friends at the temple."

Ashoka frowned at his suggestion,"Master, all of my padawan friends are either on a mission or died in the past three years, and I've been a little too gone to make new ones. The only other masters I'd want to hang with are master Koon and master Secura."

"You could always hang out with the guys at the barracks or something." Slasher offered,"They may not be jedi, but they're a fun bunch."

Ashoka smiled at him sweetly,"Thanks, but I'm good. You clones entertain yourselves by fighting and playing casino games. Neither are really my thing."

Anakin said,"Actually, the jedi council has recalled several jedi from different parts of the galaxy in the past 12 hours, including Aayla. Your welcome to go see her." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear,"And maybe we can go do something in the city afterwards."

Ashoka's eyes lit up,"Sounds good to me."

* * *

The Gunship descended through the Coruscant atmosphere and immediately set course for the Jedi Temple. The huge, looming structure seemed to grow larger as the distance closed. Anakin and Ashoka watched through the open gunship doors as they approached their home. Every time they returned to the temple, it always felt like they were returning home, where they were meant to be. For Ashoka, it was all she really knew. It was her home. Well, it was. It didn't quite feel as welcoming as it once did. Anakin, however, would still occasionally find himself thinking of the hot, sandy planet he came from. Where he left his mother all those years ago. He considered the temple home, but he never forgot his origins.

He sighed and shook his head, clearing the thoughts of his mother from his mind. Now was not the time to dwell on such things, especially since he would be with the most powerful force-sensitive beings in the galaxy who could pick up on those emotions.

As the Gunship began to slow as it approached the hangar, Anakin turned to Rex,"When is your meeting with your superiors?"

Rex replied nonchalantly,"10:30 hours. We've got a little time to kill, if that is what you're asking."

Anakin smiled at Rex. The man knew him well. Of course, three years of brutal warfare was a good way to draw people close to each other. He and the captain needed to know how the other thought if they were to survive. He said,"You guys want to go hang out someplace before the council convenes?"

Rex tilted his head,"Depends, what do you have in mind? I've been told you entertained yourself in mischievous ways as a padawan."

Anakin laughed out loud. He didn't say it, but it was a massive understatement. While Anakin wasn't the Temple,"trouble causer" his adventurous ways got him in trouble often. Of course, that was many years ago. He regained his composure,"I just want to show you around the temple. There are so many things to see in there that most beings never get to experience." He put a hand on Rex's shoulder,"And I'd like you to see it. You and Slasher, if he's interested."

Rex looked at Slasher, saying something over his comlink. Slasher turned to him and seemingly gave an unheard reply. Rex turned to him and said,"We'd be honored, sir."

The gunship set down gently in a surprisingly crowded hangar. Rex, Anakin, Ashoka and Slasher all jumped out, Rex giving a casual salute to the pilot before he took off again. The four friends glanced around the hangar, a look of curiosity on Ashoka's face. She said,"Is it just me, or is it way to crowded to be a normal day?"

Anakin nodded without turning,"Remember what I said earlier? The council recalled several other jedi from the field for some reason." He pursed his lips, a grim expression coming over his face. He turned to face the others,"Whatever it is, its got master Windu concerned."

The two clones recoiled slightly, while Ashoka's eyebrows dropped in a mix of surprise and concern,"I didn't know there was anything that could make master Windu nervous."

Anakin smiled at the comment. He was thankful some things didn't change, especially his padawan. He replied,"Anyway, shall we show our friends the Room of a Thousand Fountains?"

Ashoka smiled,"Lead the way, master."

Anakin lead the procession, passing several younger jedi along the way. Many of the younglings and padawans stared at the pair, as their legend had only grown in the 3 years the clone wars spanned. Anakin generally welcomed the attention, a trait Obi-Wan never approved of. Ashoka enjoyed it at first, but the novelty eventually wore off for her. Especially when she left the order not so long ago.

As they approached the door, a familiar figure stepped through. Anakin and Ashoka both smiled at Obi-Wan, who returned the gesture,"Well, I see you have made it back safely." He said, turning to Ashoka,'Good to see you in one piece."

Ashoka nodded,"Thank you master." She put her good hand on Rex's bicep,"You have these two to thank for that."

Obi-Wan nodded to the two clones,"Thank you, Rex and... I'm sorry, what is your name?"

Slasher removed his helmet, tucking it under his left arm and offering a salute with the other,"Slasher, sir."

Obi-Wan gave another approving nod toward the two,"Thank you both for getting Ashoka out of there." He turned to Anakin,"Now, what are you planning to do with your next hour of time?"

Anakin groaned inwardly, observing his master and trying to tell if he was just curious, or wanting to keep him out of trouble,"I'm going to show Rex and Slasher around, starting with the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Want to come?"

Kenobi nodded,"Of course." He gestured in the direction of the legendary room,"Mind if I join you?"

Anakin shook his head,"I don't, but Ashoka told me she didn't want to be around anyone from the cou-" He paused, as if he just let a secret slip. Obi-Wan's expression immediately grew hurt.

Ashoka punched Anakin in the arm,"Don't listen to my master, master Kenobi. He's just being immature again."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, who was grinning. He sighed and shook his head,"That wasn't funny, Anakin."

"I thought it was."

Obi-Wan let the last comment slide, and began toward the Room of a Thousand Fountains. As they went, they garnered plenty of glances and stares from the initiates and other jedi roaming the temple. They did their best to ignore it, instead making their way to their destination.

Suddenly, Anakin froze, causing Rex to bump into him. The clone grunted, putting his hands out to steady Anakin if he fell, which he didn't. The others turned look at him. He immediately met Obi-Wan's gaze,"Did I just see Master Allie? Wasn't she deployed to Saleucami a few days ago?"

Obi-Wan gave him a cautious look,"You don't know?"

Anakin narrowed his eyes, studying the jedi master,"Know what?" The others turned to face Obi-Wan as well.

Kenobi seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered,"Anakin, the jedi council has recalled every sitting member on the council to attend the meeting in person."

Anakin's jaw dropped in shock. Ashoka and Slasher did as well, while Rex pulled his helmet off and stared at the jedi master like he had grown a second head,"General, are you serious?" Kenobi nodded. Rex's eyes widened in surprise,"They just packed up and left their men in the field?"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. He leaned in a little closer, his voice very soft,"A... new threat has arisen, Masters Yoda and Windu are taking it seriously. They meet privately with Masters Koon and Mundi at 9:00 hours."

* * *

 _Coruscant Traffic Lanes, LAAT Gunship_

 _08:48 Hours Senate time  
_

Several miles away, another gunship flew above the highest skyscrapers, opting to fly above the busy morning traffic rather then weave its way through. It just left the _Negotiator_ 's hangar a few minutes before, leaving the cruiser to orbit high in the atmosphere. The vibrations from the engines rumbled into the ship's interior, a trademark of its design that tended to annoy those not used to it.

Mith leaned back against the wall, wishing he decided to sleep another hour before coming to the surface. It wouldn't be long before he would be in bed again, though. The Jedi had offered to pay for him and Mara to stay indefinitely in the Coruscant Hotel.

It certainly wasn't an offer he would refuse.

Sitting next to him was Mara, who was actually sleeping on the floor of the ship. Mith couldn't help but shake his head in wonder. Was it that easy to sleep when he was a teen?

Across from him were the two jedi knights that rescued them from the doomed flood ship. Mith had heard plenty of legends about the jedi, he knew they existed, but he had never seen one in action. He was originally skeptical whether the young Twi'lek sitting across from him would actually be able to help on the battlefield, but she had dispelled all his doubts with her saber skills. Her master was even more impressive. Mith didn't think he had seen a human being ever move so fast.

If it weren't for the jedi, he doubted he would still he alive.

As soon as they brought him on their cruiser, the _Negotiator_ , his wounds were treated and he was submerged in Bacta. Mith had never had a Bacta bath before, and he didn't particularly enjoy being stuffed into a oversized jar full of the gooey serum, but he couldn't deny its healing powers. He barely felt the blaster wound he took just yesterday.

When they got him out and dried off, he caught a short nap before leaving for the hotel. He wasn't really sure why the jedi decided to pay for their board. What's more why Coruscant?

He glanced across at the two jedi. Master Takan was typing something on a datapad, while Desta was staring blankly at the ceiling. The experience had obviously been hard on the padawan. Who could blame her? Mith had seen grown men scream and cower at the sight of the monsters, he himself remembered the terror he felt defending the Bakuran Senate, or trying to escape the planet, or defending the _Nova_.

Perhaps, she would be able to explain what exactly was going on. He cleared his throat,"Excuse me."

Kavis was to busy thumbing through his datapad to notice him, and Desta was still staring blankly into nothingness. Mith crawled over to them, and sat down,"Hey jedi?"

The two jedi both looked at him in unison. Kavis said,"Yes?"

Mith shifted into a more comfortable position, crossing his legs,"Thanks for taking the two of us in, per se." He gestured at Mara, who was still fast asleep.

Kavis gave him a warm smile and nodded,"Your quite welcome. But I sense," He tilted his head,"I sense you have something to ask us?"

 _So, they really can read minds,_ he thought to himself."Yeah, what do you need us for now? Is there anyway we can be useful?"

Kavis put the datapad down,"You weren't told?" Mith shook his head. Kavis touched Desta's shoulder,"Go wake Mara up. Might as well tell them at the same time."

Desta took one glance at her, then shook her head,"I think she would rather sleep."

"She does need to hear what I am about to say."

Desta shook her head again,"With all due respect, master, if I were in her position, I would want to escape from this reality. To forget about it and go a week back." She gestured toward her,"Once we wake her up, her peace ends."

Kavis was silent for a moment, then smiled,"You are wiser then me sometimes, padawan. Alright." He turned back to Mith,"You and your friend will be addressing the Senate this afternoon on the threat the parasite presents."

Mith's jaw dropped. _They want me to speak in front of the Galactic Senate?_ Mith shook his head,"No. Not me. Surely there is someone better for the job."

Kavis smiled,"I'm afraid you two will be the best candidates for the job. Desta and I have to inform the Jedi Council. We will be unavailable all day, and the Senate needs to know sooner rather then later."

Mith pointed to a clone standing in the corner,"What about Beck? He's seen the monsters with his own eyes, wouldn't he be better?"

Beck shifted his weight uncomfortably at the suggestion. He said,"Sorry, sir, but I have to tell the brass about this. I don't have the time or the skill to talk to politicians."

Mith sighed, and looked down at the ground. He wasn't very big on public speaking, especially to the most powerful people in the galaxy. He felt a hand on his knee. Desta gave him a reassuring smile,"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Besides, the Senators have to listen to you, since you have all the answers."

The gunship began to slow, and descended onto the landing platform for the Coruscant Hotel. The door slid open, and Mith gaped at the size of the structure. He climbed out with the two jedi, and immediately went to the edge of the platform. Mith's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the huge city before him.

Kavis and Desta joined him at his side. Kavis said,"Amazing, isn't it?" Mith nodded, but didn't say anything.

Desta pointed toward a large structure in the distance,"That's the jedi temple. That is my home."

Mith gazed upon the temple with awe. It was a towering structure, a sight to behold even amongst the other towering buildings. He mumbled,"Its beautiful."Kavis put a hand on his shoulder, his robes billowing in the wind,"How about we get you two to your rooms? I imagine-" He paused, glancing around and realizing Mara wasn't there. He said,"I think your friend is still asleep."

Mith smirked,"Shall we go wake her?" He turned on his heel, and lead the way back to the gunship.

Sure enough, Mara was still sleeping peacefully. Mith gently stroked her head,"Mara, wake up. We're here."

Mara groaned, and rolled over. After a few seconds, Mith tried again,"Mara, its morning."

She rolled over again, and cracked her eyes open. She said,"Mom?"

Mith's shoulders drooped. He wasn't really sure how to handle the situation. How was he supposed to explain?

Thankfully, Kavis stepped forward, gently stroking her cheek,"I'm sorry Mara. Do you remember what happened? Your mother's gone."

Mara looked at him sadly, then closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Mith couldn't help but think about his family as well. They were probably all dead on Bakura. His friends. His parents. His brother.

 _No,_ he thought, _they're not dead. They're corrupted._ He clenched his teeth and fists, looking down at the ground angrily.

* * *

 _Jedi Temple, High Council Meeting Chamber_

 _Day 3, 09:58 Hours Senate time_

Kit Fisto leaned back in his seat, observing the gathering of jedi before him. The room was thick with anticipation among most of the masters, while the 5 core members, Yoda, Windu, Koon, Mundi, and Kenobi all wore grim expressions. Several of the councilors made small talk while they waited, many stealing glances at the 5.

Fisto himself couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Why call every jedi master back when they are in the middle of a war? While he certainly enjoyed having everyone in the same place again, Fisto felt butterflies in his stomach, a feeling he rarely felt anymore. Yoda and Mace wouldn't call them back if it weren't of the gravest importance.

And what of the two jedi that were scheduled to speak today? Kit didn't know very much about Kavis Takan and his padawan. Sure, they had spoken on several occasions, but he was very curious what they had to say that could have such an effect. He wished he was sitting next to Obi-Wan. Not only did he know the two jedi, but he was supposed to meet with them to investigate the silence over Bakura.

He heard the door slide open, and turned to see Anakin Skywalker walk in. The young knight went over to Kenobi and stood by his side. Kit turned back to the door, and he could sense the two jedi approaching. Whatever was happening, he would know soon.

* * *

"Calm yourself, padawan. A initiate could feel your unease right now."

Desta nodded to her master,"Yes master. I'm sorry. Its just..." She tussled the tip of her lekku mindlessly,"Everything, really. I never imagined something like this would happen."

Kavis put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Desta looked into his eyes, and could see the concern he felt as well. Kavis said,"I understand, Desta. Just stay calm and I'll try to do most of the talking, alright?"

She nodded, her lips spreading into a relieved smile,"Thanks, master."

The turbolift came to a stop, and the door slid open. The two jedi walked out of the lift and went straight to the council chambers.

When they entered, the councilors immediately fell into silence. Desta could feel 13 pairs of eyes on her and her master, all dissecting and trying to read the two newcomers. She suddenly wished she could hide behind her master's tunic.

She smiled to herself, _its just councilors. They aren't going to hurt me._ She stood by her master's side in the center of the room, resolutely staring out the window. She and Kavis bowed to the council members.

* * *

Mace could feel the other masters, probing the minds of the two jedi before them for clues. Kavis kept his barriers up, but Desta was nervous enough it was as if the council was meeting within her mind. Mace knew it probably wasn't pleasant, so he decided to rescue her from the situation.

He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of every being in the room,"Now, are we ready to begin?" The other council members nodded. Mace continued in a booming voice,"I apologize about the short notice regarding the meeting, but the current situation demands it, I am afraid."

The council murmured quietly. Mace continued,"As you are all aware, except perhaps you, young Skywalker-" He glanced at the jedi knight, who returned his gaze with disapproving look,"The 41st Legion and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli were deployed to the Bakura system less then 24 hours ago to investigate a disturbance on the planet. The Bakuran government reached out to the Republic for support, but we lost contact with them shortly after."

He leaned forward, clasping his hands together,"As of now, we have yet to hear from the battlegroup. More concerning, a damaged acclamator made an appearance early this morning over Sullust. The vessel was crippled, and requested repairs." He paused, observing the reactions in the room,"I believe it would be best if Master Takan and Padawan Ebellenya take the floor from here." He leaned back again, gesturing toward the two jedi,"Master Takan."

Kavis bowed to the master of the order,"Thank you, master Windu." He rose to his full height again, and began making eye contact with the different masters as he spoke,"My padawan and I responded to a security alert sent out soon after the ship docked with the station."

"Remind us again why you were in the Sullust system?" Stass Allie asked.

"It was a rally point." He responded,"We were to meet with master Kenobi to investigate master Unduli's disappearance." He paused, watching her as she narrowed her eyes slightly,"Obviously, that never happened."

He turned back to the rest of the room,"When Desta and I arrived at the docking bay, it was empty, except for a couple squads of clone troopers guarding the entrance. No one knew what was going on yet, so we took 3 squads with us to make contact with the ship's crew." Kavis closed his eyes, remembering the scene. He took a deep breath, and sent a mental message to Desta, offering her the floor.

Surprisingly, she took it. Desta said,"The halls were completely empty. For a long time, we didn't see a single soul. The walls would occasionally sport blaster scorches, and the floor," she glanced down at the floor below her,"Sometimes, it was clean and spotless. Other times, there was evidence of a fight: blood, spent magazines, overturned furniture and the like. But the strange thing," she paused, looking up again,"we couldn't find a single body."

* * *

Anakin's eyebrows fell. No bodies? Why would anyone remove all the bodies from a battlefield? That didn't make sense. He leaned close to Obi-Wan and whispered,"Are you buying this?"

Obi-Wan's expression didn't change."Yes." He replied quietly.

Anakin's confusion grew."What makes you so sure?"

His master raised his hand slightly,"Listen and learn, my old padawan."

Anakin wasn't particularly keen on the idea, but he did as he was told.

* * *

Desta was still telling the story from her perspective,"Eventually, we sent several clones back to make sure the entrance to the shipyard was well guarded, while the rest of us continued deeper into the ship."

She grew very quiet. She closed her eyes and gripped onto her lightsaber hilt, recalling what happened next. Privately, she still wondered if she was going to wake up, and find none of this had happened. Surely, the parasite could be nothing but a nightmare!

She felt a pair of soothing touches in the force, and looked up again at Shaak Ti. The Togrutan councilor seemed very intrigued by what she was saying. Her face was calm, but Desta thought she could see a hint of dread in her eyes. Shaak said,"Please, continue padawan."

Desta shook her head. She didn't particularly want to continue. She looked up at her master pleadingly. Kavis nodded, and stepped in front of her,"We were moving down a hallway when the lights went out. Since we were in prime territory for an ambush, we set up a defensive formation and waited for the assault. At first, it was quiet... but we didn't have to wait long."

Kavis sighed slowly. He almost felt like he was back there, the memory was so vividly real,"We began to hear strange noises."

Kavis paused again, drawing a confused glance from Kit Fisto,"Noises, you say? Did anything else happen?"

He nodded,"Forgive me, its still a bit of a... difficult memory." The image of an infected clone trooper flashed through his mind's eye,"Eventually, we were approached by a figure in the darkness. The clone troopers ordered it to halt, but it continued approaching. Eventually, it stepped into the light, and that," he said,"is when we first saw it."

"Saw what, master Takan?" Shaak Ti asked.

He sighed,"Well, it was a clone trooper. Or once was, at least." He said,"I could still make out the clone's figure and his armor, but his body was covered in these large, bulbous growths. His head was pushed back to make room for... I don't know what it was, but something burrowed into its chest. A long, three-pronged claw extended from its right hand."

He looked around at the council members, whose expressions ranged from shock to horror to doubt. Kavis continued,"A moment later, dozens of these creatures attacked us. Some used blasters, but most blindly charged us and tried to maul us with their tentacles."

"And these tentacles were sharp." He said,"I saw clone troopers ripped apart by these things. They are almost as potent as a lightsaber."

He paused again, allowing any of the council members to comment. Shaak Ti spoke again,"Please, continue."

Kavis nodded,"I'm afraid it gets worse. The reason they looked like clone troopers was because... they were clone troopers." Several of the council members inhaled sharply. Coleman Kcaj rumbled,"Are you suggesting the clones were disloyal?"

Kavis shook his head vehemently,"No, master, that's not what I am saying. It seems, well.." He tried to think of a good way to say it,"We saw these little creatures. They were about as high as my knee, their bodies were like nightcaps, with little stalk tentacles like a squid. They looked harmless enough, but it appears they are the driving force behind these monsters." He closed his eyes, remembering the fate of the poor clone trooper he saw on the ship,"These creatures leapt for any uninfected victim. It then drives spines into the victim's chest, and transforms the body into the monster we described. I hijacks the body and uses it for its own purposes. Which seems to be attack other survivors and spread the infection."

If the jedi masters were surprised before, they sure were now. Several masters were gaping at what he said. Master Ti seemed to be the most concerned, horror etched all over her face. Mace and Yoda exchanged a look, obviously communicating something between each other.

Before Obi-Wan could stop him, Anakin marched forward and into the center with them. He looked accusingly at Kavis,"So your telling me that we are dealing with the equivalent of zombies?"

"Skywalker," Mace rumbled,"You are acting out of line."

Anakin ignored him. Kavis nodded slowly,"Yes, except they seemed intelligent."

"Are you sure about this? That you couldn't be mistaken?"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Kavis met his eyes, his expression unwavering. Anakin stared at him for a moment, then shook his head,"That's ridiculous! Surely you are-"

Mace spoke up,"Skywalker, return to your position until you are called."

Anakin shot him a look and opened his mouth to say something, then he felt a gentle prod from Obi-Wan. Without bowing or responding, he turned and returned to Obi-Wan's side.

Mace leaned forward,"Now, masters, is the time to decide how to handle this."

Saesee Tiin spoke up,"I am having difficulty accepting your tale as fact, master Tiin. It seems... far-fetched."

Kavis raised a brow,"How so?"

Tiin replied,"All of it, but especially the part where aliens turn soldiers into mindless monsters. How would we have not discovered this creature before? Surely we would have known."

"Indeed." Agen Kolar said,"It seems a bit fantastic to me as well. Do you have any way to prove it?"

Kavis narrowed his eyes at the jedi master. What exactly did he expect him to say?

Before he could say something, Shaak Ti jumped in,"Master Kolar, you remember the vision I saw just a few days ago, perhaps this is the fulfillment of it?"

Saesee shook his head,"I doubt it, master Ti. You know that visions are not always correct, and this sounds more like a legend then actual fact."

Kavis crossed his arms,"But it is true! And it sounds like master Ti has experienced something as well."

"Forgive me, master Takan." Ki-Adi said, attracting all eyes to him,"But I am a little skeptical as well. How would we not be aware of such creatures?" He turned to Yoda,"Master Yoda, are there any such records of a parasite like this existing?"

Yoda was still for a good moment. He hummed,"A record, there is not."

Saesee said,"Master Takan, there is no way we would be unaware of something like this. It is hard to believe-"

"But you must!" A voice interrupted. Desta had stepped forward, a fire in her brown eyes,"You must, master Tiin! We are not crazy-"

"Padawan Ebellenya," Mace boomed,"Remember who you are speaking to."

Desta's gaze shot to him, her lekku whipping against her head,"Master Windu, surely you believe us." Windu's expression remained firm, but she could tell from his eyes he had his doubts. She cried,"If you decide we are insane, then you are gambling with everything. The entire galaxy could be wiped away! You must believe us!"

Windu cleared his throat,"I think that is enough, pada-"

Once again, Anakin marched forward,"She might have a point-"

"Skywalker, did anyone-" Mace began.

Anakin turned to face him,"I agree it sounds far fetched, but if this threat is real, we _need_ to address it. I don't care if the jedi are unaware of it."

"Skywalker, we did not ask your opinion." Mace glowered,"Return to your place."

Anakin's eyes were on fire,"Do you really think these two are insane?" Mace tried to interrupt, but Anakin interrupted his interruption,"Didn't you hear what master Ti said? And if this is all some wildman halucination, which you seem to be suggesting-"

"Skywalker!" Mace barked.

Anakin glared daggers at the man,"Explain to me why Luminara Unduli hasn't come back?"

The council fell silent for a second. All the councilors considered what Anakin said privately. It was obvious Mundi was still doubtful, and Tiin seemed aggravated by the lack of respect the two young jedi showed. However, it was evident Shaak Ti was on their side.

Mace sighed,"Anakin, will you take your seat?"

"As long as you won't brush them off."

Mace scowled at him,"Skywalker, return to your seat!"

Once again, the tension between the two jedi was obvious. They stared at each other, neither wanting to lose the contest of wills. The council watched, waiting for Anakin to back down. But he didn't.

"Ahem." Plo Koon cleared his throat, attracting everyone's attention,"With all due respect, it would be best to put this dispute aside and focus on the task at hand." He turned to Desta,"Young one, are there any surviving witnesses?"

Desta nodded,"Yes, several clone troopers on the station, as well as one we brought with us, and two Bakurans."

"You have Bakurans with you?" Mundi asked, intrigued. Desta nodded.

"Do you think they would come and back your claims?" Shaak Ti asked. Desta nodded again.

Plo Koon steepled his fingers,"My friends, I am not ready to pass judgement on the task at hand, but I think it best we take every precaution in case this is indeed correct. It sounds as if we could be up against an incredible dangerous enemy."

Saesee Tiin shook his head,"We are in the middle of a war, master Koon. It would be dangerous to take resources from the war effort to investigate these claims."

"But it all fits." Shaak Ti said,"This makes frightening sense. We need to get ready _now._ "

Agen Kolar cut in,"We could lose many lives if we pull forces away to deal with a nonexistent threat. Are we willing to do that?"

Suddenly, a crack resounded in the room. Everyone turned to Yoda, who was holding his gimmer stick in his hand. The jedi master had been silent the entirety of the meeting. However, his expression had changed from calm to determination. Yoda had made up his mind."No, if correct, these two are, and prepare, we do not." He paused,"Lose everything, we could. And sense they are correct, I do."

With that, a sense of dread filled the room. It was as if Yoda's proclamation made the flood completely real to them. After a moment of silence, Yoda said,"And Skywalker, return to your seat."

Anakin realized he was still standing next to the two jedi. He glanced at Desta and Kavis, who both gave him a appreciative smile. He then turned to Yoda, bowed, and went back.

Mace turned to the ancient jedi master,"How shall we proceed?"

Yoda closed his eyes,"Prepare, we shall, for the coming darkness."

* * *

 _several hours later...  
_

 _14:49 Hours Senate time_

The council spent the next few hours planning out a military response, as well as a possible press release to the public. As lunch time came, the council was dismissed, and the jedi went about their respective days. It was decided they would speak with the Chancellor that evening about how to tell the public, but considering the fact the Senate was hearing about it soon, they all knew trying to hide it would be futile. But they requested, until it became common knowledge at least, they keep quiet about the possible flood threat.

Kavis and Desta immediately went down to the mess hall and ate. When they were finished, they went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to relax and meditate. After an hour of meditation, the two jedi sat by a large pool of water, watching the waterfall pour into the pool.

The room itself seemed busier then normal. Dozens of jedi were going about their day. Some meditating, several were swimming in the different bodies of water, and a pair of jedi initiates were sitting across the pool on a rock, studying for their classes. The Room of a Thousand Fountains was a popular place among all jedi, from the oldest master (which was true, Yoda enjoyed spending time here) to the youngest initiate. It was a happy, peaceful place.

Kavis was watching the waterfall gently fall, while Desta threw pebble after pebble into the water. Kavis never really understood why she enjoyed such an activity, but it seemed to be distracting her from the current situation. Sometimes, he wished he enjoyed throwing pebbles as much as she did.

"So Desta." Kavis said, eyes still on the waterfall. Desta stopped her pebble throwing and turned to look at him,"How are you doing?"

She picked up another pebble, and returned to her activity,"I'm fine, master."

Kavis gazed at her, as if he was trying to read her,"I sense your emotions. I don't think everything's ok."

"Well," She said, tossing another pebble in,"Promise not to laugh or anything, ok?"

"Of course."

She picked up another pebble, but looked down to examine it this time,"I'm still holding out hope that I will wake up. That this will turn out to be a dream." She looked at him,"Its not a dream, is it?"

Kavis sighed,"How I wish it was. It appears the force has decided to test the order's strength in a way unlike ever before." He gazed out at the waterfall again,"Desta, how far do you think this parasite could go?"

She shrugged,"What do you think, master?"

Kavis smirked,"Are you deflecting my question? Since when did you become a diplomat?"

Desta shook her head innocently,"I just want to hear your opinion first, master. Your a wiser person then I." She tossed the next pebble into the water.

Kavis studied her for a second,"Alright, I am concerned the council may not be taking the threat too seriously. The parasite was obviously intelligent. It was smart enough to take control of a ship and ambush us. I think this thing could become as threatening as the CIS." She tossed another pebble in the water, but he caught it with the force.

She frowned,"What did you do that for?"

He smiled, and brought it back to himself,"Because I want to throw it." He tossed it out, causing a single _ploop_ sound.

"You can't even skip without the force." She observed.

He looked at her,"That's because I don't empty the beach practicing." The two jedi exchanged a smile, then Kavis gestured toward her,"Now, what do you think of my estimation?"

Desta's eyes fell,"I think it could cost us everything."

Kavis raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to say something, but another voice cut him off,"Your certainly taking the incident seriously."

The two jedi turned around at the same time, and saw the young man who defended them in front of the council. Anakin smiled at them,"Remember me?"

Desta bowed her head respectfully,"Yes master Skywalker. And thank you for believing in us back there."

Anakin waved a hand,"You don't have to call me master. I'm just a knight. And your welcome, the council can be... stubborn, if you aren't one of them." He sat down by her side."What?"

Desta and Kavis both had surprised expressions at the comment he made on the council. Desta recovered first and said,"I'm sorry, I've just never heard someone say something like that about the council."

Anakin shrugged,"Its the truth. I'm not one to hide from the truth." He extended a hand,"I don't think I know your name."

Desta eyed his hand curiously. Tradition stated she was supposed to bow to the older jedi, but she didn't want to leave his hand hanging awkwardly. She took it and shook,"Padawan Desta Ebellenya. And this is my master, Kavis Takan."

Kavis nodded formally,"How do you do?"

Desta thought she saw a flicker of... something in Anakin's eyes at his formality, but it quickly disappeared. He said,"Are either of you doing anything this afternoon?"

Kavis looked at him suspiciously,"Why do you ask?"

Anakin's face fell,"Oh... Well, I didn't mean to bother you.." He looked up at him,"I'm sorry, I assumed you two were," He paused, searching for the word,"I saw the way you stood up to the council earlier today. I just assumed you weren't the same." He paused again, and realized his words weren't helping. He started to get up.

Desta raised a hand,"We aren't doing anything, ma- Knight Skywalker. At least, I'm not."

Anakin eyed her carefully. Eventually, he smiled,"I'm about to go watch the Senate meeting about your monsters. And right now, I've got some empty spots in my speeder. Want to come?"

Desta looked at Kavis hopefully. The jedi master sighed, and stood up,"Alright. When do we leave?"

Anakin turned around,"Follow me. Obi-Wan's going to ride with us."

* * *

A few minutes later, Desta and Kavis were both holding onto the seating of the speeder as Anakin zipped through traffic. Obi-Wan sat up front with him, trying to convince him to slow down. While the windshield took the brunt of the wind being forced in their direction, their tunics and Desta's headtails were all flapping in the air wildly.

Desta leaned over to her master so she could talk quietly without being overheard,"Why were you so cold to him, master?"

Kavis looked at Anakin disapprovingly,"Skywalker is wrong to be so disrespectful toward the council. His behavior concerns me."

Desta lowered her brows,"He helped us when the others weren't listening. Don't you remember?"

Kavis nodded,"He did, and I was grateful for that, but he did it in a inappropriate manner." He looked at her,"Don't copy him to much, ok?"

She nodded obediently,"Yes master."

Kavis seemed satisfied, and went back to watching traffic go by. Desta did the same, but she couldn't help but think about Anakin's rebellious behavior.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Senate District, Galactic Senate,_

 _15:12 Hours Senate time_

As the four jedi entered the massive Senate building, they could hear the chorus of shouts and arguing coming from the Senate floor. While the hallways were generally fully of people, even when Senate was in session, it seemed almost everybody in the building had attracted to the huge room the two Bakurans were giving their presentation in.

As they hurried toward their place, Anakin smirked,"Sounds like the announcement is going as well as can be expected."

Obi-Wan gave him a curious look,"What did you expect? Politicians argue about the most insignificant of things, I imagine the news of a parasite described to us would cause an uproar."

The other three jedi nodded at the wisdom in his words. The shouting was beginning to die down in the Senate floor, meaning Chairman Amedda had finally hushed the crowd. Eventually, they found a group of people cramming their way onto one of the unused pods in the Senate. Anakin lead the way through the crowd and, explaining it was jedi business, the grumbling citizens complied and surrendered the pod.

Obi-Wan and Kavis both took seats near the back, only fleetingly listening to the speaker at the time, while the two younger jedi sat near the front.

Chairman Amedda, a blue alien with long horns, banged his stick onto the ground and thundered,"The Senate now recognizes the Senator representing the trade federation!"

A large floating disc flew into the middle of the room. Lott Dodd, a Neimodian, stood proud and tall, his large hat only making him seem taller then he really was. He looked down at another pod lower in the room, which held the two Bakurans. Lott Dodd began,"Representatives of the sovereign system of Bakura, I have trouble believing the Republic would not be aware of such a threat to the safety of the galaxy. The Galactic Republic has existed for millennia, and yet, this is the first we've heard of it? I'm sorry, but the Senate needs to perform a proper investigation before we pass judgement."

Mith, the Bakuran, stood challenging to the Neimodian. He was still wearing his Bakuran uniform, but it looked like it had been cleaned since earlier in the morning. His brown hair was to short to be combed, his boots polished and clean. There was a fire in his eyes at the cold reception they had received from the Senators so far. He expected the Senate would be panicked, or at least interested in their account. While many senators seemed afraid of the developing situation, most seemed to take their words with a grain of salt. Lott Dodd wasn't the first to argue an official investigation needed to take place first.

 _A proper investigation?_ He thought, _How hard is it to see the danger the parasite presented?_ Mith cleared his throat, speaking in a loud, but calm, voice,"Senator Dodd, I understand the skepticism you, and many of your colleagues hold about our claims. But the fact remains what we say is true. And it needs to be dealt with now."

Dodd raised his nose slightly,"And what proof do you have?"

Mith glared at him, trying not to lose his temper. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then released it,"Senator Dodd, are you suggesting I am crazy?"

The Senator shook his head,"Crazy? No. I simply request more evidence before the Republic takes such crucial actions."

From his place, Anakin frowned at the exchange. He was no verbal duelist (unlike his master), but it was obvious the man had little experience dealing with politicians. Or public speaking, for that matter. He glanced at Obi-Wan,"Master," He said, causing Obi-Wan and Kavis to look at him."That guy down there needs some help. The good senator Dodd is talking him into a corner."

A tiny smile graced Obi-Wan's lips,"And you think I'm the man for the job?"

Anakin lowered his brows,"Your not called the Negotiator for nothing. You could make Doddle look like an amateur." Desta snorted at his nickname for the man.

Obi-Wan shook his head,"I'm afraid this isn't my battle, Anakin." He paused, tapping his finger against his chin,"Although," he turned to Kavis,"You two could give him a hand."

Kavis pursed his lips, then shook his head,"I'm afraid this simply isn't our place to step in either. We weren't invited or scheduled to speak, to interrupt now would be rude."

"Perhaps action is more important then diplomacy this time master?"

Kavis turned to face his padawan. Desta was standing, arms crossed in a somewhat challenging pose. Kavis said,"No. This isn't our battle."

"But-"

"If necessary," Kavis said,"We will arrange a meeting with the Senate afterward. But for now, we stay put." He said firmly.

Desta's lips curled into a frown. She glanced at the ground and sighed,"Yes, master."

Anakin turned back to the Senate, but his mind was still on the exchange he just witnessed. When the two jedi had (sort of) stood up to the council, he had been impressed. Perhaps, he hoped, they weren't mindless followers like most jedi were. Blindly obeying everything the council puts forth. Apparently, at least, in his estimation, Kavis was to much like Obi-Wan. Desta, however...

He smiled at the thought of another rebel. He looked forward to introducing her to Ashoka.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the thundering voice of Mas Amedda,"The Senate recognizes the representative of the Pandora system."

 _Let's see what Chuchi has to say,_ he thought.

Another pod hovered into the middle. This time, a small, blue woman in a purple dress stood to speak,"Senators of the Republic." She began,"I am unsure what to make of these claims, as many of you are as well. Perhaps they are accurate. Perhaps not. However," she gestured toward Mith,"These two are proof Bakura is in distress. While the planet is a neutral system, I propose we put together a battlegroup, one much larger then the previous, and relieve the planet of its suffering."

"We're a Democracy." She said,"We strive to represent freedom and life. I, for one, do not think we should turn a blind eye to our hurting neighbors."

She nodded, indicating she was finished. Before she could return to her place, however, Mith's voice echoed in the room,"Senator, I am afraid that is not a good idea."

Chuchi's brows shot up, and she spun around to face him. Mith wasn't looking at her, but down toward the ground. He took another deep breath, then let it out,"If the parasite continued to progress as fast as was when I was on my homeworld, the entire planet has succumbed to the infection."

The silence that followed was deathening. Not a thing moved in the room, the only sounds coming from the hum of the pods.

After a moment, Chuchi stuttered,"Your saying... that... these creatures could obliterate a semi-developed planet... In **_three_** ** _days?!_** "

Mith nodded simply.

"How?" She asked.

Mith sighed,"Forgive my bluntness, but I've already explained the capabilities of these monsters. Bakura, as well as the 41st Legion testify to their abilities." He shook his head in dismay,"Heck, at this point, they've probably already landed on several other worlds."

* * *

Desta felt a chill go down her spine as her eyes widened in realization. Had other worlds already fallen?

Another thought hit her, and it was more terrifying then the first. _If these things can take over several worlds in a few days... do we have even a prayer of defending ourselves?_

She made a decision, resolving to go through with it in her heart. If the Senators continued to ignore him, she would personally crash their meeting and debate them until they took action.

* * *

Mith continued,"The way I see it, Senators, if we do not act now, many more worlds will suffer the same place as my planet." He glanced to the ground, whispering,"My home."

The room was silent for several more seconds. Then, as if someone pressed a button, the session went into an uproar. The commotion went on half a minute or so, until Chancellor Palpatine motioned to Amedda he wanted to speak. The chairman slammed his stick into the ground,"Order! We shall have order!"

The commotion continued."The Senate will show proper respect to the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

At that, the room slowly fell silent. Palpatine stood, his expression humble but determined,"Honorable Senators of the Republic," He began,"And our friends from Bakura, I believe the Senate will need more evidence before we accept every claim you have laid before us today."

"However," he raised a hand to silence the shouting that lurked under the surface,"As senator Chuchi presented, something terrible has obviously happened at Bakura. This new enemy has already managed to defeat a battlegroup of our fine troops. Therefore, it is time we prepared a swift and effective response to curb this rising threat. We will find this parasite, and we will destroy it. We will halt the Coming Darkness."

"Now, I believe it best we decide the best course of action to deal with this threat." He said.

* * *

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Main Hangar,_

 _15:43 Senate time_

Ashoka Tano smiled at the descending gunship. The LAAT was kicking up a lot of wind, causing her tunic to flap around. The Gunship landed, and the door slid open, revealing a blue Twi'lek carrying a metal box in her hand. Aayla hopped out of the gunship and, upon spotting Ashoka, smiled. Ashoka returned the gesture, and bowed her head as she approached,"Welcome back, master jedi."

Aayla smiled, flicking her hand lazily,"Please, Ashoka, you make me sound old and stuffy with that title." She put a hand on her shoulder,"It looks like you got yourself in a bit of trouble."

Ashoka smirked and nodded, holding up the brace on her arm,"Another Bacta submersion, and it will be good as new. I'm just not excited about the,"Bacta" part."

Aayla glanced at her arm, then up at Ashoka,"How have you been? Any new stories to tell me?"

"Of course. Perhaps in a quieter place?"

The older jedi smiled, and began toward the door of the hangar. Ashoka walked by her side, when she suddenly noticed the box under her arm. Ashoka raised a brow and pointed at the box,"What's that?"

"This?" She said, raising the metal container up,"its my lunch."

Ashoka rolled her eyes,"Alright then, would you mind sharing?"

Aayla shook her head,"Nope. I'm awfully hungry today."

The two friends shared a brief chuckle. After a moment, Ashoka pointed at the box,"Seriously, what is that?"

Aayla's face grew serious. She glanced around and, seeing other jedi in the hall, motioned toward an empty room,"Follow me, and I'll show you."

She lead the way into an empty classroom,"We found it in a Separatist compound on the edge of Har Gau. Its some sort of unidentified object, but whatever it is, they seemed eager to protect it." The door slid shut behind them. Aayla placed the box on a crate, and entered a code to open it. The box unlocked, and she pulled the key-like object out,"Beautiful, isn't it?" She turned to face Ashoka.

Ashoka, however, wore an mixed expression of shock, horror, and recognition. Aayla was silent for a moment, a little concerned about Ashoka's reaction. After a moment, the younger jedi said,"This isn't a joke, right?"

Aayla smiled slightly,"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

Ashoka was silent for another long moment, further unnerving Aayla. Eventually, her eyes left the key and traveled to hers,"That means... if the key is real..." She shook her head, a sudden urgency in her eyes,"Oh, Aayla, you need to warn the council now! Before its too late!"

"Woah," Aayla said, holding her hands out to calm the girl,"Ashoka, what are you talking about?"

Ashoka's eyes were on fire,"You remember the dreams I've discussed with you?" Aayla nodded,"Well, I saw this in one of my re-occurring dreams. I also saw.." She froze, her mouth hanging open as if looking for the words.

"What? Aayla said,"Ashoka, what did you see?"

Ashoka closed her eyes,"Aayla, I also saw creatures. Hideous, terrifying creatures. They were hijacking people's bodies, and transforming them into something else. Horrid monsters, covered in fungi growths and..." She shook her head,"Its hard to describe, but if this thing is real..."

Aayla narrowed her eyes. Monsters? Hijacking people? That certainly sounded a little... far-fetched. Perhaps it was just a dream?

Of course, she knew Ashoka long enough to know she was neither particularly dramatic or a liar. She was also one of the calmest people she knew, although she had never told her that. That, and she recognized the key so easily.

She stroked Ashoka's lekku gently,"Ashoka," She said. Ashoka opened her eyes again, looking into Aayla's. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions. Aayla could sense the storm going on within her. Ashoka _was_ telling the truth."Ashoka, is there anything else you remember? Anything I need to know about?"

Ashoka lowered her brows, then nodded,"Yes, actually. The key is used for something. It activates some sort of facility on a molten-lava planet."

"Which one?" Aayla asked."Do you remember?"

She nodded again,"Yes, I do. Its called Shola."

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution" Brig,_

 _05:02 Hours Senate time_

Luminara Unduli's eyes popped open at the sound of footsteps. For a just a second, she thought she was back in the temple. It was early morning, at least, earlier then she preferred to wake up. The footsteps belonged to Barriss, coming to offer her some tea to start her day.

Luminara was about to call out,"Not yet, Barriss. Give me a little more time." When she tried to stretch her hands. They were still locked tightly in place by the pair of binders. She sighed as reality came back to her. Barriss was in prison for bombing the temple. And she was still on board a Mandalorian ship as Maul's,"Guest."

She glanced at the door, where two Beskar'gam clad soldiers stood. They walked in together, the larger one saying,"Get up."

Unduli sighed. She was tempted to give him a hard time, but decided it would just make things worse. She didn't want to give them any more reason to hurt the other clones. She did as she was told. The two soldiers each took one of her arms, and marched her out of her cell.

They lead her into the same hallway toward the hangar. As they turned the corner, her heart sank. _Not again._ She thought, _not now._

Standing in front of her were the four surviving clone troopers, flanked by 8 Death Watch members. The clone's heads were down, but they shot up when they heard someone approaching. Commander Gree said,"General Unduli!"

Luminara opened her mouth to respond, but then, another figure stepped out of the shadows. She knew he would be here, but hearing the same smooth, sinister voice made it all the more real,"Luminara, I would like to play a game with you."

Luminara froze, causing the guards to do the same. Maul stepped out in front of her, pacing slowly across the hallway in front of her and the clones,"Think of it as a trade. Or maybe those ridiculous holo-net games citizens play to win prizes."

Unduli sighed,"Hello again, Maul."

The Zabrak smiled,"You sound dejected, jedi. I hope that doesn't mean you intend to cause more suffering to befall these clones."

Luminara opened her mouth to retort, but Maul cut her off,"I am about to have you transferred to a secure facility in Mandalore with your soldiers." He gestured toward the clones,"If you will tell me the Republic plans regarding Mandalore, I will allow you to be in the same facility as the clones. You will be able to see each other every day. Moreover, I promise I will immediately contact the Jedi Order about your arrangements, and see if I can work out a trade of sorts to return you and your men to the Republic." He glanced at her,"A generous offer, especially from someone you consider your sworn enemy."

Unduli met his gaze,"Precisely my point Maul."

Maul froze, and turned to face her,"I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

"I'm saying if I gave you the information you wanted, there would be nothing stopping you from executing me and my men. Sith are steeped in deception."

Maul narrowed his eyes, which were blazing with sudden anger,"Do you think I do not understand that? I tire of deception, Luminara. If you do this to me, I give you my sworn _word_ I will keep my promise to you." He could feel his anger building, feeding off past memories,"What do you say, jedi?"

Luminara gazed at him sadly. She wasn't particularly eager to ask the question."And if I refuse?"

Maul clenched his fists,"I will separate you from your men. They will- No." He smiled evilly,"I will make you share space with them. Same cell, same bathroom, same everything." His smile grew as her nose curled,"I am not serious about that. Yet." He narrowed his eyes,"If you refuse me, then only three clones will go down to the surface alive."

Luminara's heart plummeted. The four clones started frantically shouting:

"Don't do it general!"

"He's lying!"

"Don't worry about us, we'll die with honor!"

"Don't give him anything general!"

Maul raised a fist. All four clones levitated in the air, choking and coughing violently. Luminara lunged forward to intervene, but the two guards held her back,"No, don't!" She cried.

Maul turned to the clones,"Silence," he hissed, before releasing them. The clones fell to the ground, gasping for air. He turned back to Luminara,"It is your decision, jedi. Tell me now, or I will kill one of them."

Unduli shook her head,"I can't! I cannot betray the Republic like this!"

The fire in Maul's eyes grew. He drew his blade, turning to the clones. Before he ignited his blade, Unduli called out,"Wait!"

Maul turned back, his expression a mix of curiosity and hopefulness. Luminara's eyes met his, her expression one of desperation and fear for her men."Maul, I beg you. You don't have to do this! These men have done you no wrong, don't give in to your rage!"

"Please, you don't have to choose the dark path, simply because you were raised in it. Its not to late for you to reject the darkness. Don't commit such a horrible crime! Please, have mercy!"

The room fell silent. Everybody turned to the sith lord to see what he would do next. Unduli pleaded with her eyes to him. She stared into his yellow eyes, and for a second, she saw something she did not expect. Maul's angry expression softened. She could see something in his eyes, but it wasn't anger. It was compassion.

Luminara stared at him desperately, hoping against the odds that, perhaps, she could make him change his mind.

Maul stared at her for a moment longer. Then, his expression hardened again. The yellow in his eyes began to burn brightly again. He said,"There is no peace, Luminara. There is passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Now, I need an answer. Would you rather tell me, or see one of your loyal soldiers dead?"

Unduli's face dropped. For a second, she had allowed herself to hope he would spare his hand. That, if there were any good in him, he would let it shine through.

But, mercy is not the way of the sith.

"Please Maul, don't hurt them." She whispered.

Maul was still for just a moment. Then, quick as a flash, he ignited his lightsaber and swung it at one of the clone troopers behind him. Vince let out a gasp of shock as the lightsaber cut through his stomach and abdomen. He collapsed to the floor as his entrails spilled onto the floor, gasping for air.

"You monster!" Gree shouted, lunging at the sith lord before the guards could stop him. He dived at Maul, slamming him into the wall and knocking the lightsaber out of his hand.

Maul felt the rage boil up inside him. Using the force, he picked up the clone commander, and began slowly closing his fist. Gree gasped and coughed as his airway began to constrict.

"No! Stop!" Luminara cried.

Maul continued to close his grip for a moment, then froze. He gazed up at the clone trooper, the fury in each man's eyes evident. Maul was tempted to strangle the man, but he had other plans for the commander. He wasn't ready to kill him. With a flick of the wrist, Gree went flying across the room and smacked into the wall. Hard.

Maul stretched his hand out, summoning his lightsaber back to him. He walked over to Vince, who was lying on the floor moaning and calling for help. Maul raised his blade and, drowning out the pleading from Luminara, swung the blade into the man's 's body fell limp as his head fell to the ground. Maul extinguished his blade and returned the hilt to his belt.

He turned back to Unduli, whose mouth was open in horror at the sight before her. He growled,"Think long and hard about what you allowed to happen, Luminara. Because the same will happen to the other three if you do not comply."

With a wave of the hand, the guards marched the surviving clones and the distraught jedi out of the room. Maul glanced down at the dead clone. Vince's eyes were empty now, staring out into space.

Maul sighed, thinking about what just happened. Luminara actually made him hesitate. A weakness, something he needed to cleanse from himself. He needed to enjoy causing others to suffer.

At the same time, he thought about Savage. He thought about Mother Talzin. He thought about Sidious. The man he once looked up to like a father. The one who abandoned him after Naboo.

He clenched his teeth at the thought of his old master. The man was a perfect example of the dark side of the force, that much he knew. Sidious was utterly incapable of mercy, only anger. The man had no loyalties to anyone but himself, and he took great joy in the suffering of others. The dark side made him strong.

He glanced down at the lightsaber in his hand, worn from years of use. Perhaps he should reconsider. Perhaps he should not imitate the man who had so cruelly torn his life apart. Perhaps, he should be merciful, before it became something he was incapable of.

But the dark side gave him strength! It was his destiny, it brought him power which the jedi couldn't hope to obtain! The jedi were weak. Blinded by arrogance, they chose to deny the true nature of the force. That hate makes him powerful!

He sighed. At the same time, what good was power if you were alone? Everyone he cared for was dead because of Sidious, and if he had his way, he would be too. Perhaps, the dark side was pointless.

Perhaps.

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution"  
_

 _05:13 Hours_

Trenn Jyr was bored.

He leaned forward in his chair and swiped a finger across the screen. Nothing, as usual. He wasn't expecting a transmission at this hour anyway.

Jyr was a simple communications officer, one of the men that kept the ship running behind the scenes. His job was to manage transmissions from his particular terminal, as well as transmit messages to different parts of the ship. Should the main communications center fail, he also had the ability to make long range transmissions to other vessels and systems.

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he was needed to contact. He was getting paid to sit there and watch the screen. Trenn wished something would happen. Anything, really, that would be more exciting then waiting around for his shift change.

He leaned back in his chair and glanced back at the door. The two Mandalorian guards were standing there, but neither were really at attention. From the way they were swaying around and gesturing, he guessed they were having a silent conversation over the headset.

Trenn turned back and shook his head. _Typical Death Watch,_ he thought, _don't even trust me enough to speak in the open._

Trenn was formerly a member of the New Mandalorian navy, under Duchess Satine. He was a communications officer for a since-destroyed transport ship. Since he wasn't a Death Watch member, many of the other crew members were somewhat cold to him. He didn't particularly care. He wasn't on the ship to make friends, but do his job and support his family.

He sighed, and leaned forward to check the screen again. _If only something exciting would-_

 **Bew! Bew!  
**

Trenn swiveled his chair around just in time to watch the two guards collapse, one with a new hole in the back of his head and the other clutching his neck. He reached for his blaster pistol, but a sudden burning sensation caused him to collapse onto the floor.

Trenn gasped in surprise. As he felt his consciousness slip away, he saw a single clone trooper clad in white and green armor make his way over to the terminal.

* * *

Kicker took another glance behind him to make sure he was alone. The two guards were definitely dead, and the technician was incapacitated. He paused for a second, listening for an alarm. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard nothing.

He turned back to the communications terminal. The words on the screen were Mandalorian, which wasn't an issue since clones were familiar with Mando'a. The problem was, he wasn't familiar with the operating system.

He muttered a curse word to himself. _I sure wish I had someone who was good at this type of thing with me._ He continued typing in commands, glancing over his shoulder again to make sure he was alone.

Eventually, the desired screen came up. Kicker breathed a sigh of relief. First good news in several hours. Ever since the LAAT he was in crashed in the Mandalorian hangar, it had been a stressful game of cat and mouse. The clones that survived the crash immediately set up a defensive perimeter to defend the gunship, but the Mandalorian assault was just to much.

When the sith showed up, however, he knew it was over. Kicker blasted a hole in the grating covering a vent, and scampered in. A minute later, he returned to find four of the clones had been captured. The others were lying strewn about the hangar.

Kicker decided not to join them. Since he had no way to take the ship, and it would be utterly hopeless to try and mount a rescue mission, he decided to stay hidden and see what he could discover. Over the past few hours, he had crawled through the vents as silently as he could, listening for any useful tidbits passerbys dropped. So far, he knew they were headed toward Mandalore. What's more, Luminara Unduli was apparently alive and being held on the ship. The sith apparently wanted something from her, so until she broke, he could assume she was alive. And it would take a long time to break general Unduli.

So, he decided the best course of action would be to send a distress signal to the Republic. He typed a brief message,explaining the information he knew the best he could to the Republic.

Once he was finished, he pressed the send button, broadcasting the message to the nearest friendly system.

The Death Watch would know they had a stowaway now. He just hoped it would be enough. Kicker took one last look around the room, then ran back to the vents.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the proceedings in the Senate as well as the Council. I decided I didn't want to explain the flood to both the Senate and the jedi, so I came up with a way to skip the first half of the meeting. I hope you approve as well.  
**

 **Rest assured, even though there was no flood action in this chapter, they will return.**


	19. Chapter 16a: Official Response

**Hey guys, I posted this a couple of days ago, but for some reason, it didn't seem to update the story in the Star Wars-Halo Crossover menu. I don't even know if it updated on your story alert and favorite lists. So, I am posting it again. My apologies to those who have already read this and thought it was a new update.**

 **I realized it would be awhile before I published the next chapter (which will be a very important one) and I needed to cover a couple more things, so I present to you another go-between chapter.  
**

 **"The most terrifying words in the English language is,"I'm from the government, and I'm here to help." -Ronald Reagan**

* * *

 _Coruscant, Galactic Senate, Chancellor's Office_

 _Day 3, 20:00 Hours_

Mace Windu leaned back in the large, soft chair, watching the holo-net broadcast projected on the screen ahead. A young woman in formal business attire sat on screen, her hands were clasped together on the desk, her eyes were focused on the camera in front of her.

" _This is Coruscant Galactic News, Reporting live with the most important events on the top of the hour, every hour. I'm Aniita Turmond, thanks for joining us._

 _"Just a few minutes ago, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine announced in a press conference with every major news station the appearance of a strange new organism discovered on the Outer Rim world of Bakura. Our very own Jett Lod was on the scene, here's what the Chancellor said."_

The screen flashed to the familiar image of Sheev Palpatine. He was dressed in long, purple and black robes which hovered just inches from the ground. He was wearing a concerned but determined expression on his face. Palpatine began, _"Citizens of the Republic, I ask for your attention as I have something very important to inform you of. Please pause what you are doing and listen to what I am about to say. A brigade of our fine Republic clone troopers have made contact with some sort of hostile, parasitic organism. These creatures are capable of some very frightful things indeed. According to initial reports, these things have the ability to hijack the bodies of innocent beings and use them for their own purposes."_

Mace smirked. They were certainly downplaying what they knew about the flood. After the pugnacious Senate meeting earlier in the day, a clone trooper who survived the outbreak gave the recordings from his helmet to the Senate to examine for further evidence of the flood's capabilities.

What they had found was,"frightful" to put it lightly.

 _I suppose he is trying not to cause a panic,_ Mace deduced, _well see how that goes._

The recording of Palpatine was still playing, _"Considering the current threat facing the Republic and in foresight of things yet to come, I have exercised many of my powers as your chancellor to prevent and contain the spread of this outbreak. Please listen carefully to what I am about to say:_

 _First, I encourage every one of you to keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. The organisms are seemingly semi-intelligent, it is possible they could prove themselves crafty. If you have any concerns or suspicions regarding the parasite, contact local law enforcement or the nearest military instillation immediately._

 _Second, all private inter-planetary travel will be shut down indefinitely starting 12:00 hours Senate time tomorrow. Public transportation, as well as military and commercial travel will be subject to searches on departure and arrival of its destination by military personnel. This is necessary to confirm the infection is not on board. Offenders will be subject to military action after the deadline._

 _Third, all travel to and from the Bakura system is suspended indefinitely starting at 00:00 Hours Senate time tomorrow. Military craft have permission to shoot down offending ships on site."_

Palpatine's face grew somber. _"I regret being forced to take these measures against your personal freedoms that we so highly protect and cherish, but I ensure you they will be lifted as soon as possible. Take care of each other, fellow citizens."_

The screen then flashed back to the anchor, who began asking a pair of guests questions on the announcement. Mace wasn't particularly interested in the usual arguing and debating between two people who pretended they understood the situation.

He turned to Palpatine, who was sitting in his chair behind his desk and glancing down at a paper report in his hands."Are you sure this was a good idea, Chancellor?" Mace asked. Palpatine glanced up from his reading,"We could easily instill mass panic if we reveal too much of the parasite's capabilities."

The old man smiled politely and nodded,"I am sure, masters," He gestured toward the other two jedi in the room, Saesee Tiin and Yoda,"You understand this is not something we could hide. Eventually, one of the Senators would say something, perhaps within hours of the Senate meeting, making any effort toward secrecy null."

Windu nodded and leaned back, satisfied with the answer."I think it was wise of you not to declare our official response toward this parasite."

Palpatine raised a brow,"Indeed. But I am still skeptical if the drastic measures we are taking are necessary. We are still fighting a war against the Separatists."

Mace closed his eyes. The military decisions made in the past few hours were very drastic and risky indeed. Every clone legion not assigned to a critical deployment, including planets with heavy active fighting like Mygeeto and Saleucami, and critical planets such as Kamino and Coruscant were being sent to one of five strategic rally points across the galaxy: Naboo, Kamino, Kashyyyk, Ord Mantell, and Fondor. The resulting vacuum caused by the sudden departure would surely cause domestic unrest, as well as open several worlds to Separatist control.

What's more, every jedi not actively fighting in a hot-zone would either go with their legion to one of the five rally points, or go to the Jedi Temple for assignment.

If they were wrong about the severity of the flood threat, the move may cost them the war. But it was agreed that if the reasonable amount of evidence brought before them already were true, they could easily not be doing enough.

Two jedi masters, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon suggested they even broker a temporary cease-fire with the CIS until the crisis was resolved, but that was shot down by Palpatine and several other politicians and military leaders.

"Master Jedi?"

Mace realized he his mind was wondering, and shook his head to bring himself back to the present. Palpatine, as well as Yoda and Saesee were both staring at him with some concern. Mace cleared his throat,"My apologies, I am... distracted by the current events. Speaking of which," he glanced at Yoda, who nodded,"We didn't necessarily come to watch the newscast or debate the current military predicament with you."

The Chancellor's face registered curiosity. He slid the paper to his side,"Please, do go on."

"We have received credible intelligence that there is something that could be of use to us regarding the conflict with the parasite in the Shola system. We have deployed Master Skywalker and his padawan Ashoka Tano with the 501st to the planet. Master Secura is with them as well."

Palpatine was still for a moment, then his look of interest turned to one of suspicion,"And why wasn't I informed of this sooner?"

"Made a decision swiftly, we did." Yoda said, drawing the Chancellor's attention."If as dangerous the parasite is, as it appears to be, then act quickly, we must to stop it. Return shortly, they should."

Palpatine's lips curled into a frown,"Please tell me master jedi: Why did you send our best military unit with several of our most talented young generals to a uninhabited, backwater world when a deadly infestation is about to come upon us? What if we are assaulted in their absence?"

Yoda closed his eyes."Hmph, trust in the force, we do Chancellor. If force-sensitive, you were, then understand, you would."

Palpatine smiled,"But of course. Forgive me, I forgot one of us does not grasp the situation regarding the force." He stood up, and bowed,"Thank you for coming, masters."

The three jedi bowed to him, and left. Palpatine waited for the door to shut before allowing himself to scowl,"One of us is very unaware of the situation, master Yoda, and it is not me." He turned around to look out the window. The sun had almost completely set, allowing darkness to creep over the mega city.

Palpatine was still unsure what to make of this new parasite. When he was honest with himself, its appearance blindsighted him, and he didn't understand why he hadn't foreseen it. He would have to be very careful how he played his cards in the next few weeks.

He whispered to no one in particular, as if the flood could hear him,"We shall see who is the stronger one, parasite."

His eyes widened suddenly. He thought he heard a deep, sinister voice whisper back." _Indeed."_

* * *

 _3 Hours Later  
_

The vague announcement of a possible parasitic lifeform readying itself for an assault wasn't taken very well by the populace. In preparation for the coming travel curfew (assuming it was enforced and followed) offworld travelers hastily made arrangements to return to their home planets. Local law enforcement reported isolated pockets of civil unrest near spaceports across the galaxy as people tried to make their way home.

The Galactic Economy also felt the effects of the announcement. In preparation for the possible attack, citizens hurried to purchase certain items they may need should the supply chain become interrupted, like food. Grocery stores reported shortages as their supplies were rapidly depleted. Weapons dealers saw a huge spike in sales within the first hour of the announcement, which only continued to grow as time passed. Shadier individuals used the panic as a opportunity to price gouge.

As soon as the news hit the galactic net, word spread of the flood like wildfire. In the commotion, the vague confirmations of the parasite's abilities given by the government were exaggerated and blown up with every passing of the story (which, ironically, was growing closer to the flood's capabilities then the actual news reports).

The Galactic Republic was teetering on the edge of chaos. All it needed was a gentle push.

Ironically, that push came from the Republic itself. The clone units ordered to the 5 different galactic rally points were given orders to be discreet. Unfortunately, some commanders failed to follow that directive, and opted to withdraw to the rally point as quick as possible. First citizens with the Star Wars equivalent of social media, then local news stations picked up on the drastic military movements by the Republic and began spreading the word. Already in a state of panic, the apparent evacuation of certain worlds didn't help at all. Criminal gangs took advantage of the vacuum of authority left by the departure of the Republic to embark on a crime and looting spree. Several more violent areas and cities of the Republic, such as Coruscant's famed level 1313, dissolved into riots as the fear of the parasite continued to grow.

What's more, the CIS took notice of the events transpiring within their neighbor's borders. They began making hasty preparations to invade the planets left under defended by the Republic. They knew most vulnerable planets by watching the news reports coming from them.

Watching all this was the gravemind. While the speed at which the Republic was beginning to unravel shocked most beings in the galaxy, it didn't surprise the gravemind. He had seen all this before. Only this time, the flood wasn't taking the war personally.

"Soon, the galaxy will tremble at the mention of our name," the gravemind mused,"Every being will be absorbed into timeless chorus. All of our enemies, even these,"Jedi" will fall to our unstoppable tide. The Flood will rise again, and rule over the stars in perfect harmony."

"Soon."

* * *

 **It will probably be mid-month before I publish the next chapter. Not only will it be challenging to do right, but finals is giving me a headache. On the bright side, summer is just around the corner.  
**

 **Until next time my friends, may the fourth be with you. Always.**


	20. Chapter 17: This Town Isn't Big Enough

**Sorry about the LONG wait between chapters. Not only has school kept me busy, but the big hack a couple weeks back made my computer inaccessable. I also spent more time then usual tweaking this chapter and making changes.  
**

 **A big thanks to 312, for previewing this chapter and giving me priceless advice. This chapter is for you.**

 **"War is failure of diplomacy." -John Dingell**

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute" Tammuz Sector, Shola Orbit_

 _Day 4, 01:34 Hours Senate time_

The dagger shaped _Resolute_ pulled out of hyperspace with a lurch, temporarily disrupting the peacefulness of space. A second later, the near-identical _Intrepid_ appeared at its side.

Anakin Skywalker gazed out of the bridge at the planet below. Floating aimlessly in the void, left alone by the turmoil of the war, was Shola. Shola's atmosphere was tainted red by all the fire and ash floating around below, making it look about as welcoming as it really was. They would likely need to wear special equipment on the surface so they could breathe through the ash easier.

He heard another being come to his side. Ashoka observed the planet for a few moments,"That doesn't look all too welcoming to me."

Skywalker smiled."Not welcoming" was the understatement of the month."Look on the bright side. We won't have to worry about frostbite."

Ashoka smiled at the comment, but said nothing. Instead, she punched him gently in the arm.

He turned back to the window, watching the planet rotate. Anakin sensed another being approach, and turned around to see Admiral Yularen. The man curled his nose slightly at the sight of the planet below."General Skywalker, you are very talented at finding the most uncomfortable resorts in the galaxy to operate in."

Anakin shrugged,"Don't worry admiral. You don't have to come to the surface."

"I should hope not." Yularen replied, clasping his hands behind his back,"Unlike you jedi, I am not indestructible. These places you visit would be the death of me."

Anakin raised a brow. Was the admiral making a joke? Yularen had always been a pretty serious person. He glanced out the window again,"Well, I guess its about time to start looking."

"Looking for what?" Ashoka asked.

"Well, that's a good question Ashoka." Anakin gestured toward the planet,"Shola is uninhabited, and the terrain is as unforgiving as Mustafar. And I certainly don't want to see _that_ planet up close anytime soon." He shuddered slightly, thinking about the similarities in the lava planets."Anyway, I did some reading along the way, and apparently, Shola is dotted with ancient ruins of some lost civilization."

Ashoka's eyes widened,"Someone _lived_ down there?"

"At one point, yes." Anakin replied,"Apparently, the inhabitants dug to the core of the planet long ago. Around that time, it is believed they triggered a catastrophic event which left the planet in the current state its in."

"So let me get this straight: an ancient civilization once lived here, and they basically destroyed themselves." She put her hands on her hips,"What kind of society would do that?"

Anakin shrugged,"I don't know, but whatever it is we're looking for, it seems like a good place to start." Suddenly, Anakin noticed the _Intrepid_ approaching the planet."Admiral, what are they doing?" When he didn't hear a reply, he turned around to see Yularen was conversing with someone on a holo-communicator. The admiral bid the other end farewell, and turned back to face him,"General Skywalker?"

Anakin pointed to the Venator,"What are they doing?"

"Them? They are scanning the planet's surface for clues."

"and why aren't we doing that?" Anakin demanded.

Yularen's eyes narrowed slightly. He crossed his arms behind his back,"We're waiting to be ordered to, general."

Anakin huffed and turned back to the window."Go ahead then."

With a lurch, the _Resolute_ began its approach. Several officers began typing away commands into computers, moments later, a rough picture of Shola was coming into view. The computers hummed as it processed the information, and soon, around half of the planet suddenly joined the view screen. The two ships were working together to cover ground faster.

A few minutes later, the computer let out a beep, indicating the scans were complete. Anakin went over to the screen to study the results. Dozens of yellow dots marked the volcanic surface of the planet. _Hmm, that's an awful lot of places to search,_ he thought. He ran a hand through his hair, contemplating the next course of action.

"General Skywalker," The communications officer called out,"General Secura wants to talk to you."

Anakin went over to the communications terminal. After a moment, Aayla's hologram appeared,"Anakin, how should we proceed?"

The younger jedi frowned,"I was going to ask you the same thing. As you can probably see-" He gestured toward the screen,"We've got an awful lot of places to check. That, and we have no idea what we are looking for."

Aayla sighed. Anakin couldn't help but wonder if this was some wild goose chase. All he had been told was that the council suspected there was something critical to their battle against the parasite on Shola. Nothing about what they were looking for. He assumed Aayla would know. The council obviously didn't trust him, so he just expected it would be on a need-to-know basis. Apparently, that may not have been the case.

"Alright," Anakin said, gathering his thoughts,"We'll just have to search the hotspots one at a time. I'll take Rex and a group of clones and start searching here." He pointed to a yellow dot in the nothern hemisphere. He then pointed to a spot on the opposite side of the planet,"Ashoka and her crew can start here, and you start anywhere in the southern hemisphere."

Ashoka groaned,"This'll take hours."

Aayla thought for a second, then shook her head,"Anakin, we don't know what to expect on the surface. I think it would be wise if you go first, get an idea what we will be up against, and Ashoka and I will follow."

"That'll take even more hours." Ashoka complained.

Anakin ran his hand through his hair again, contemplating the suggestion. He didn't want to waste time, especially at this place, but Aayla had a point. Experience taught him to be cautious when up against the unknown. He slumped his shoulders slightly,"Alright, we'll do it your way. I'll suit up and head down to the surface. You want to come over here? The _Resolute_ probably has a better communications relay then your ship. Its brand new." He grinned,"Plus, with Ashoka here, you won't be bored."

Ashoka tilted her head, studying Anakin,"I'll take that as a compliment. Just hurry, alright?"

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

Ashoka watched through the window as several dozen LAATs left the hangar and flew toward the planet. She wasn't the least bit happy being left on the ship, even if it was only for a little bit. After the time she took off so her arm could heal, she was ready to get back into the fray.

Three years of constant war, and she still had a little bit of that eager padawan left in her. Even if she didn't admit it.

She sighed as they disappeared in the distance, and went over to the computer tracking their progress. Aayla and Yularen were peering over the shoulder of a technician, who was tracking their signal.

"Is it just me, or is the signal weakening?" Yularen asked with a hint of concern.

The officer nodded,"Yes sir, it seems the atmosphere is interfering with our communications. It will probably get worse as they get closer to the surface."

Ashoka bit her lip as she watched their signal fade. They were still in the upper atmosphere, it seemed somewhat odd that they were already have comms troubles."Master Secura," She said,"Does it seem unusual to you that the atmosphere is causing so much interference?"

Aayla's brows knitted together. Ashoka continued,"You and I have seen plenty of planets with bad atmospheres. It just seems... strange that this planet is so much worse."

Aayla lowered her brows even more. Both jedi were beginning to connect the dots. Aayla pointed to the communications officer,"Contact the ground team and let them know we are experiencing interference. We probably won't be able to contact them in a minute." She pointed to another officer,"Scan the area around the planet one more time. Make sure we are alone."

The officer saluted, and began typing away. Yularen looked at Aayla,"Is it possible we could've missed a Separatist base on the planet?"

She shook her head,"Normally, I would say no, but we shouldn't be dealing with so much interference."

"Could it just be the planet's atmosphere?" The admiral offered.

Aayla shrugged,"I suppose, I've just... got a feeling." She glanced at Ashoka,"Do you feel it?"

Ashoka nodded slowly,"Yeah, something is off about-"

"Generals! I'm getting some strange energy readings!" An officer cried out.

The two jedi went over to the officer, who was pointing at his viewscreen,"Look! It spiked just a sec- Its doing it again!"

"What the heck?" Ashoka said,"I've never-"

"Sirs! I've got incoming contacts!"

"The energy readings are off the charts!"

"Several contacts, 11:00 o'clock!"

"What is that!"

Ashoka glanced out the window, and her eyes widened like saucers. She slowly approached the window, watching something she had never seen before.

It looked like someone had ripped a _hole_ in space. Almost like a black hole, but different. And... There were s _hips_ coming out of it!

Slowly, 5 strange looking ships with intricate designs appeared out of the hole. They all had sleek, bulbous designs, the smallest was around 300 meters, while the largest was probably 3000.

"What are they?" Ashoka asked aloud.

"Unknown design, general." A shocked clone said."Whatever they are..."

Aayla stepped forward toward the window,"Whatever they are, they look pretty advanced. Hail them, we need to see if they are friendly."

"And if they aren't?" The clone asked.

"Let's hope that isn't the case." She replied.

"Uh, general," A clone pointed at the beeping communications terminal,"They've beat us to it."

Everyone was still for a moment. Everyone stared at the blinking light on the terminal, It was like answering the incoming call would make it real or something. Yularen was the first to snap back to reality,"Tell the _Intrepid_ to contact the Republic. They need to know the situation."

"On it, sir!" The clone replied.

Yularen turned to Aayla,"As the highest ranking jedi here, would you like..."

Aayla stared at the computer for a minute, then sighed,"I wish Obi-Wan was here." She went over to the computer.

Before she could answer it, however, the clone called out,"Sir, something is jamming our communications. We can't reach the ground team."

Aayla glanced back at the strange looking ships. The four larger ones were moving toward them."Admiral, get your men to their stations! This could get messy quick."

"Right away." Yularen replied.

Aayla turned back to the communications terminal. After breathing a silent prayer, she activated the projector.

Whoever they were, they didn't have a hologram projector on their ship. Instead of a hologram, the screen came to life. Aayla and the captain of the mysterious fleet blinked at each other once. Twice.

Whatever he was, Aayla had never seen his species before. He was pushing 8 feet tall, dressed in what she assumed was white decorative armor. His body was rippling with muscle, his eyes reflected an obvious intelligence. The most notable thing about him, however, was four hinge-like jaw.

After a moment of studying each other, the strange alien crossed his right arm across his chest and bowed,"Greetings, being. I am Shipmaster Lopa 'Waram of the Servants of Abiding Truth. It is an honor to meet you."

Aayla, meanwhile, was gaping at the sight,"You... You speak basic?"

Lopa gave her a curious look,"It appears we speak the same language, alien. Might I enquire who you are?"

Aayla blinked, then shook her head,"Sorry, forgive my manners. I am Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

The Elite studied her for a moment,"Forgive me for asking, but what are you?"

"I am a Twi'lek, from the planet Ryloth." She smiled,"But I suppose that probably doesn't mean anything to you. Now, what are you?"

Lopa straightened his back proudly,"I am a Sangheili warrior, born on the planet Sangheilios. I am a member of the Servants of Abiding Truth. We continue to seek the great journey our once great Covenant forgot."

"...Right." She replied.

The elite's eyes traveled up and down her body, as if sizing her up,"Pardon me for asking you, but are you... female?"

Aayla tried not to recoil at the question. Didn't she look feminine? She nodded slowly,"Yes, I am."

Lopa's eyes narrowed slightly,"Then I would like to speak to whoever is in charge of this vessel."

Aayla smiled politely,"I am in charge of this vessel, shipmaster."

"The,"Galactical Republic" allows females to command vessels?"

She nodded. Lopa shifted uncomfortably,"Well, forgive me, Aayla Secura of Ryloth. It seems our cultures have differing practices."

Aayla shrugged,"Its alright. Would you mind ordering your ships to stop encircling us?" My men are getting nervous."

Despite his obvious physical inability, the elite seemed to smile,"All in good time, Aayla Secura of Ryloth. There are..." He narrowed his eyes,"Is that a human?"

Aayla turned to see Yularen standing by her,"Him? Yes, he is a human."

"You are in league with the humans?"

She nodded,"Yes, I am one of the only two non-humans on this ship."

Lopa growled,"Then prepare for war, human filth!" The screen shut off, leaving them in silence. Aayla stared at the blank screen for a moment. _What just happened?_

Ashoka smirked,"Well, that went well."

"Generals! Enemy ships are preparing to fire!"

"Hostile fighters inbound!"

"We're surrounded!"

"Scramble all fighters!" Aayla shouted,"Get the _Intrepid_ lined up with the _Resolute._ We're about to get hit!"

The bridge came alive as panicked clones scrambled to their positions. An alarm began going off, which would alert all personnel that something was wrong. The two little Venators lined up with each other, ready to face the much larger ships.

But more technologically advanced? Neither side really knew. Yet.

Ashoka took one look at the horde of strange tear-shaped fighters, and dashed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Aayla asked.

"Those pilots will need help! My starfighter is onboard!"

* * *

 _ORS-Class Heavy Cruiser,"Undying Conviction" Bridge,_

Lopa 'Waram crossed his arms as he observed his ships moving into position. He ordered his 2 CCS-Class Battlecruisers to move on either flank, while the _Undying Conviction_ and the CPV-Class Heavy Destroyer _Fire of Vengeance_ advanced slowly toward the two strange looking alien craft. All across the void in front of him, hundreds of Type-31 Seraphs and Type-27 Banshees flew like a swarm of angry hornets toward the hostile craft. He also noticed the,"Galactic Republic" ships were scrambling their fighters as well.

Lopa's eyes shone with conviction and excitement at the coming battle. They had no idea what these creatures were capable of, but, assuming the assault wasn't a disaster, his name would go down honorably for the rest of history as the Shipmaster who lead the first skirmish with this strange new government.

But first, they had to win it.

He glanced back at his crew. He could feel the anticipation on the bridge, like a predator smelling blood before a kill. Whatever happened today was on them.

He turned to the communications chief,"You have relayed my orders to the other ships, correct?"

The Sangheili nodded,"Yes shipmaster. It will be done as you requested."

Satisfied, he turned back to the battle. The fighters were just beginning to make contact."Fire plasma torpedoes."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

"Admiral, another energy spike coming from the enemy vessels!"

Admiral Yularen grimaced as he turned to look out the window. The largest enemy vessel suddenly shot two bright balls of energy toward them."Brace for impact!" He shouted, gripping onto the railing as the torpedoes arced toward them. So far, the laser cannon batteries on the _Resolute_ and _Intrepid_ had been unable to break through the energy shielding on the alien ships. Now, the enemy fleet let loose with their plasma weapons, hammering the outnumbered Venators.

He watched the torpedoes approach. Within seconds, he would know just how powerful these weapons were.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, just a few kilometers away..._

The two triangular jedi starfighters wove through empty space as fast as they could toward the engagement in front of them. So far, the coms were swamped with chatter from the panicked clone pilots engaging the Seraphs and Banshees for the first time.

"I've got one on me!"

"What are those things!"

"The tear shaped ones have shields!"

"This is kriffing suicide!"

"Ahhh, I'm hit!"

The two jedi shook their heads in disbelief as they approached the battle. They were obviously in deep trouble."Ashoka."

"Yeah Aayla?"

"We need to work together if we are going to survive this. You watch my back, and I'll watch yours."

"Got it." Ashoka replied,"Just one question: How do we take those shielded craft down?"

There was silence for a moment over the comlink. Finally, she sighed,"I don't know. Just do your best."

Ashoka nodded grimly as several Space Banshees broke off from the main group to engage them,"I've got incoming at 2 o'clock! Let's fry 'em!"

As the Banshees approached, Ashoka's fighter let out a burst of laserfire right as the Banshees opened up with their plasma cannons. She did a barrel roll downward to avoid the incoming fire, then pulled sharply upwards. At the same time the Banshees tried to pull down, but not before she caught one of them in a hail of laserfire. The Banshee exploded in a brilliant fireball, sending shrapnel out in all directions.

His partners didn't take that too well. The two surviving Banshees flipped over and did a sharp turn downward toward Ashoka's fighter. In response, she turned hard to the right. Basically, they formed a deadly ball of ships as each pilot tried to get a clear shot at the enemy pilot.

In her 30 seconds of experience against Type-27 Banshees, Ashoka learned three things: First, her ship was more agile and quicker then theirs. Second, they were much better pilots then droids. Third, don't get hit by fuel rod blasts.

After several long moments of trying to out-maneuver each other, Ashoka caught one of the Banshees in a burst of laserfire. It broke apart in several pieces.

Ashoka smiled. Now, where was the other-

Her senses screamed at her right before a blast of blue plasma arced toward her. She rolled sharply to the left, only taking a glancing hit to her ship. But the Banshee was on top of her now. Ashoka immediately tried more sharp turns and maneuvers to get out of his line of fire, but the pilot wasn't giving up easily. He continued to pepper the space around her with deadly blue bolts.

Suddenly, the banshee was torn apart by a burst of green lasers. Ashoka looked up to see a ARC-170 flying proudly over the wreckage. She breathed a sigh of relief,"Thanks, trooper. It was getting pretty dicey for a minute."

The clone tipped his wing in response,"No problem, general. Now, you-kriff!"

A pair of Servant Seraphs poured a hail of plasma down on the unsuspecting pilot. The ARC-170 tried to evade, but it was too late. Ashoka cursed herself silently for distracting the man.

Nothing would bring the brave clone back. But vengeance would help. She turned toward the Seraphs, and squeezed the firing button. The Seraphs shields flared momentarily before they split in two different directions and began trying to circle behind her.

Ashoka made the decision to trail one of them until she shot them down. She chose the left one. She quickly got a bead on the enemy fighter, and fired on it again. Once more, the shields protected it, but just barely. Before she could fire the killing shot, however, she had to roll to evade another hail of plasma headed her direction. The Seraph took advantage of the distraction to disappear in a cloud of Banshees.

Ashoka slammed her fist against the dashboard,"Come on you mother-" She rolled out of the way of another plasma burst, once again just barely evading death.

Suddenly, she saw another ship headed straight for her. Another jedi starfighter. The ship flew meters above Ashoka's and let out a furious blast of lasers at the pursing vessels, catching one Banshee and destroying it.

"Aayla!" Ashoka shouted,"Am I glad to-" She suddenly spotted a pair of Seraphs pursing her fellow jedi. Ashoka pulled up hard behind them, and let loose with every weapon she had on the right Seraph. The vessel's shields flared brilliantly as it tried to deflect the fire, but Ashoka's assault was just to much. The shields failed, and the hull broke apart into several pieces.

"Ashoka!" Aayla's voice came across the mike,"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sort of-" She did another hard turn to avoid laserfire,"Where the heck are our reinforcements?

Silence. Ashoka shifted uneasily in her seat when she didn't get a response,"Aayla?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ashoka's eyes widened as several Banshees came out in front of her, cannons blazing. She pulled hard up to avoid it, spinning her ship at the same time to try and shake the others off."This is all we've got left, Ashoka! They are absolutely annihilating us!"

"No, that can't be right! We can't-" She rolled again, this time taking a glancing blow to her right wing,"There is no way- How did this even happen!?"

Ashoka was beginning to notice more and more fighters were tailing her and Aayla's craft. The Republic pilots were thinning fast."What do we do now?" She asked.

"We fall back." Came the reply,"All fighters, fall back to the cruisers! We can't win this one!"

"But general!" One of the pilots protested,"The bombers aren't finished with the enemy cruiser!"

A moment of silence,"There are no more bombers, pilot." She said,"Now get back to safety! Ashoka and I will cover you!"

"Right away sir!"

Ashoka did another crazy difficult upward turn to avoid another blast of plasma. She was running out of tricks, and running out of time fast."How exactly are we supposed to do that?" She asked,"I'm barely keeping my head above water!"

A pair of ARC-170's zipped by, heading for the Venators. Several Banshees were pursing them as they went."Just do your best, Ashoka!" Came the reply,"We'll be pulling out soon!"

Suddenly, another blast of plasma came from the side. This one managed to get a solid hit on her starfighter. Ashoka cursed as warning sirens went off in the cockpit and the side started smoking,"I'm hit! I need to head back!"

"Alright, go!"

Ashoka veered hard to the side, and began headed back to the friendly cruisers. It was then the superior speed of the jedi starfighter began to show itself. Despite the heavy amount of fire coming toward her, Ashoka managed to evade it as the Venators came into clearer view.

But it was obvious things weren't going well with the cruisers. Both ships were getting pounded by plasma cannons and torpedoes. It looked like the _Intrepid's_ shields were failing. Ashoka quickly made an adjustment to the coms,"Admiral! How are you holding out?"

Static came over the mike for a minute, and for just a second, Ashoka was afraid they had lost him. Eventually, the reply came,"Not well, commander! Our shields are down to 13%, and I am having trouble contacting the-"

"Admiral? What happe-" Ashoka stopped mid-sentence. Her jaw began to drop as she observed the situation before her.

Ahead, a brilliant fireball erupted from within the _Intrepid_. The massive ship broke apart into dozens of pieces, now nothing more then an obstacle.

"We just lost the _Intrepid!"_

It was then that the gravity of the situation hit Ashoka. In the past, they had always pulled out a victory, no matter the situation. Always. And at very least, they got back home safely.

Today would be different. They were going to lose.

Ashoka blinked and became vaguely aware of someone shouting over the mike. But she wasn't concerned about the battle for a moment. Her mind was on someone else.

 _Master._

"Ashoka!" She jumped when she heard her name, and shook her head, refocusing on the task at hand."We need to get Admiral Yularen off the ship! The survivors will need as much leadership as they can get in the aftermath!"

"General, with all due respect, I'm staying with my ship!"

"Your bravery is admirable, admiral." Came the reply,"But I am in charge here. And you are getting off that ship if I have to drag you off. Take a team of ARC troopers and go find Anakin! He needs to know what happened!"

There was a long pause. Eventually, his voice came across, a little quieter this time,"General, I-"

"No buts! Just go!"

"It was an honor serving with you, general." Came Yularen's reply.

"Likewise." Aayla said,"How many fighters do we have left?"

"Eleven ARC-170's, general!"

"Alright, we're going to cover the admiral's retreat. Let's do this, people!"

"For the Republic!" Shouted one clone.

Ashoka watched, amazed, as the Eleven retreating ARC-170's did a sharp 180 and began flying toward the chaos once more. The bravery of the clones, knowing they would almost undoubtedly die, always amazed and humbled her.

Except this time, she might be with them. As the ARC-170's passed her, she turned around to join them. She also spotted Aayla's damaged starfighter doing the same. The wing of 13 pilots plunged toward the horde of approaching ships. For a moment, Ashoka couldn't help but wonder if this was the way she was going to die. If they were going to disappear like this, right when the galaxy needed them most, never to be heard from again.

No, if she died today, it wouldn't be for nothing. And she couldn't think of a group she would rather die with. Except for Rex and Anakin.

The void between them was peaceful for a moment, like two armies charging head on toward one another. One side trying to secure victory. Another making a desperate last stand for their brothers-in-arms. It was a poetically beautiful scene.

Then, both sides let it loose.

The sudden wave of blue cascading toward them was rather alarming. Ashoka pulled up, avoiding the initial blast with most of the others, but a couple of the ARCs were to slow to avoid it. Or to damaged. The pilots died silently as their ships ignited in a ball of fire.

Feeling the force all around her, Ashoka dove into her senses and allowed the force to flow through her. As she poured a hail of lasers toward the enemy craft, she recited the jedi code.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

She cut through the wave of enemies like water through a net. The enemy ships were all around her, providing more targets then she could hope to destroy.

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

A Banshee began firing on her from behind. She rolled to the side, and the Banshee collided into a enemy Seraph, resulting in a breathtaking explosion.

 _There is no peace, there is serenity._

She saw a pair of ARCs blown into oblivion. Before the third could get shot down, she pulled behind the offending Banshee and poured lasers onto the craft.

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

The Banshee just barely managed to pull up in time. Ashoka followed it, and finished the job.

 _There is no Death, there is the Force._

Yularen's voice came across the speaker,"Alright! I'm clear!"

"All survivors, fall back!"

With that, Ashoka did a hard turn back toward safety, and floored her thruster. She weaved her way through the wall of enemy craft, barely avoiding several collisions. Ahead, she could see the end. _Come on, just a little more._

Moments later, she was out.

"I'm clear!" She shouted,"Who else is left?"

"I'm alive general!"

"At your service, sir!"

"I'm alright, Ashoka! Let's get back!"

"Don't have to tell me-no!" A burst of plasma slammed into the back of her ship. Ashoka's starfighter lurched violently as it rolled out of the way, just barely avoiding death. Ashoka checked the readings,"I've got an engine leak! I need to put down now!"

"Get to the _Resolute_ , we'll cover for you!"

Ashoka gritted her teeth as she pushed her limping starfighter to its limits. She could feel the entire ship shaking as it threatened to rip apart mid flight. It was like her will was the only thing holding it together. Slowly but surely, she approached the hangar.

"How are you?" Ashoka called out.

"We're right behind you." Aayla replied."Keep moving!"

Ashoka did as she was told. She blasted toward the hangar doors at full speed. Finally, she was close enough that she could slow down. Ashoka flew into the hangar way to fast, headed straight for the wall. _Not again,_ she thought. She turned hard to the right to lessen the impact.

* * *

Aayla's eyes widened as Ashoka's starfighter sped into the hangar and hit the wall. Hard. She piloted her ship into the hangar, making her own hard landing in a collection of crates. The impact lurched her body forward, throwing her face into the dashboard.

After a moment to recollect her bearings, she shoved the cockpit open and flipped out of the starfighter. Ashoka's fighter was smoking against the wall."Ashoka?" She called out. No response."Ashoka!" She ran toward the craft as fast as she could. Leaping onto the wing of the damaged craft, she used the force to open the cockpit.

Sitting inside was Ashoka, covered in soot. She coughed violently,"I really need to stop doing that." She grinned at the older jedi,"A little help, please?"

Aayla reached down, but a sudden, fierce jolt knocked her off her feet. The hull of the ship rumbled loudly under the pressure of an unseen attacker. For a moment, Aayla wondered if the ship was going to break apart under all the pressure.

But it didn't.

She reached for her communicator and quickly typed in a few commands. Soon, a clone officer appeared."What happened?" Aayla demanded.

The clone was holding onto the terminal, as if he was still standing up from the blast,"Our shields are down sir. Most every system is failing. You need to get-wait." He looked up at someone off screen,"What?" After a minute of conversation, he turned back to her,"The enemy vessels have ceased fire."

"What?"

"I don't understand it either, sir, but they've stopped firing. Wait." He walked off screen suddenly.

"Wait, clone! Is everything alright?" Aayla asked.

Nothing. Then, he rushed back over to the terminal,"We've got dozens of smaller craft incoming, sir!"

"Bombers?"

He shook his head,"No, landing craft!"

Aayla glanced around the room. It was mostly empty, save a handful of clone technicians working on a damaged fighter."Order all men to the hangars. We'll have to repel them. Lets hope their marines aren't as good as their navy."

"On it sir!" The clone replied. Soon, an announcement ordering all men to prepare for boarders echoed over the ship's speakers.

Aayla turned to Ashoka,"Are you alright?"

She nodded,"I can take a couple bruises."

"Good, I need to go defend the other hangar. You stay here and lead the men, alright?"

Ashoka nodded,"Just one question: What the heck will we be fighting?"

Aayla frowned. She had been turning the same issue over and over in her head."I guess we'll find out." She replied.

* * *

 _ORS-Class Heavy Cruiser,"Undying Conviction" Bridge_

 _02:00 Hours Senate time_

Shipmaster Lopa 'Waram felt a surge of pride well up within him as he observed the field before him. While the new humans had proven themselves brave and honorable opponents, his men had absolutely routed their fighters on the field of battle. What's more, they had destroyed one of the strange cruisers and crippled the other. Everything had gone as planned.

Well, not everything. The fighters proved to be a distraction for several wings of bombers, which hammered one of his CCS-Class vessels. The cruiser was in desperate need of repairs. That, and he noticed two individual craft in the wave of enemy fighters that seemed especially skilled. The pilots performed almost unbelievable feats on the field of battle, and escaped with some 20 kills between them.

He would certainly like to meet the two ace pilots. Such opponents were worthy of honor and respect. And he just might get his chance.

He watched with a sense of unbridled power as several dozen phantom dropships left the hangars for the surviving enemy cruiser. Lopa knew they needed to know more about this,"Galactic Republic" and destroying the vessel would be a good way to destroy any leads. What's more, he wanted to know more about Aayla Secura and the Twi'leks of Ryloth.

In his mind, he was having dreams of bringing these,"Twi'leks" into the fold of the Servants of Abiding Truth. Perhaps, if he played his cards right, he could begin to build a new covenant. Not like those fools lead by Jul 'Mdama, but a proper one which showed the forerunners the respect they deserved.

But first, he had to capture the ship. Yes, they would have the ship very soon.

"Shipmaster!" One of his officers called out. Lopa turned to glare at the Sangheili, who was pointing to his computer,"We've got a problem."

* * *

 _CAS-Class Assault Carrier,"Shadow of Intent" Shola Orbit_

 _02:03 Hours Senate time_

One moment, all was still and peaceful. Despite the naval skirmish taking place several thousand kilometers away, the void was as silent as always. Not a ripple of imperfection in God's creation.

Then, for the second time in the history of the galaxy (in the last 90 some thousand years, at least) a hole appeared in space. More massive then the first, the first ship to come out was larger as well. Slowly, the hull of the _Shadow of Intent_ became visible as it reappeared seemingly out of nowhere. Moments later, 8 other ships joined it.

Fleetmaster Rtas 'Vadum immediately began examining the situation,"Status report!" He barked.

"All ships accounted for, Fleetmaster!" replied his navigation chief,"The planet before us is not cataloged in our databanks, but it appears to have a volcanic atmosphere."

Rtas clicked his mandibles,"Yes, I can see that. What-" He glanced out in the distance, and noticed what appeared to be a naval skirmish of some sort going on. What's more, he could see the ship they were tracking, the _Undying Conviction,_ in the midst of the fray.

"Fleetmaster! Scans show several other vessels in orbit!"

Rtas snorted,"Yes, I can see that. Contact the other captains, I need to speak with them at once."

Moments later, he was standing in front of the communciations screen. All eight captains had expressions ranging from boredom to nervousness to anger. Rtas began,"Brothers-" He bowed his head to the female captains,"And sisters, we have a visual on the hostile fleet. What's more, there is a unidentified vessel in their midst. We will assault the enemy fleet together, and figure out what exactly is going on here."

Before any of the captains could object and stall the process, he turned the viewscreen off and barked,"Move us into position! It is time to let the Servants of Abiding Truth meet their maker!" The crew let out a roar of exhilaration and did as they were told. Rtas felt a smile form as they rapidly approached the enemy fleet. After several crippling defeats, the Servants were on shaky legs. The loss of several vessels would cripple them that much more.

"Fleetmaster, we have spotted another hostile vessel on the far side of the planet! It appears to be a CRS-Class Light Cruiser!"

Rtas quickly considered his options. The had both numbers and firepower on their side, he could certainly afford losses and still eliminate the enemy fleet. But, he didn't want to lose any ships, especially the human vessels, since it could cause a diplomatic incident if humans died in a joint operation. He glanced out the window at his fleet again. The _Shadow of Intent_ was by far his largest ship, he also had 2 Sangheili Light cruisers and a Battlecruiser at his command. The humans had 1 Halycron-class Light Cruiser, 1 Poseidon-Class Light Carrier, 2 Paris-Class Frigates, and 1 Halberd-Class Destroyer.

He made the decision,"Send the Halycron-class and 1 Paris-class to deal with enemy light cruiser. I want the other ships with mine! Order the other Paris, the Halberd, and the _Light of Truth_ at the front with us! I want the Poseidon and both Light Cruisers in the back!"

"Right away, shipmaster!"

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute" Main Hangar  
_

 _02:05 Hours Senate time_

Aayla stretched out her hands, shoving the large pile of crates several clones were trying to set up as a barricade into place. All around, clones were rushing around, setting up anything they could use for cover as the hostile boarding craft approached.

She turned back to check on the strange, purple vessels. They would be in the hangar within a few seconds. What happened after that, she really didn't have any idea.

She glanced around her. Almost every clone was in place, weapons aimed at the approaching dropships. She took a position out in front, and waited for the inevitable roar of fire.

The dropships continued to get closer. Closer. Closer. The first Phantom reached the airlock and flew through.

Immediately, the clones let loose an insane barrage of lasers at the vessel, filling the air with blue bolts. The Phantom's turret began to respond with bright blue blasts of energy. One of the blasts slammed into a maintenance vehicle several clones were hiding behind, twisting and throwing the vehicle backward onto the clones. Several others hit barricades, crushing the clones hiding behind it. Aayla ignited her lightsaber and fell into a combat stance, spreading her legs and leaning to one side.

The Phantom's doors slowly rolled open, exposing the passengers to the hail of fire. But other then a odd looking orange alien that fell out of the dropship, they shrugged the bombardment off and leapt out. The grunts and Elites inside immediately spread out and began firing furiously at the clone enclaves. Aayla sensed several bolts coming her way, and raised her blade to deflect them.

When the first plasma burst impacted, it felt like someone was pushing on her lightsaber. Covenant weapons fire a perfected form of,"perfected" plasma, which, unlike the laser blasts fired by battle droids and clones, carries kinetic force. Aayla bent backward, narrowly avoided slicing her chest open with her own blade, then rolled backward to regain her bearings. She scowled, _great, just what we needed._ _  
_

One of the Sangheili shouted a command in their tongue. The next moment, the small squealing grunts lobbed a half-dozen blue orbs at the clone line. A few fell harmlessly away. Most found their mark either next to clones or on their barricades.

Realizing they were grenades, Aayla leapt away from the explosive behind her right before it detonated. A series of explosions rocked the hangar, as pieces of rubble and charred clone body parts flew in all directions.

A clone clambered to his feet after being knocked down,"So, that's the way you maggots want it, eh?" He ripped a EMP grenade from his belt, and slung it at a pair of Sangheili. The two Elites didn't realize the danger in time, and a shockwave fizzled out their energy shields. Moments later, a flury of blaster bolts downed both warriors.

Aayla was slowly advancing, somewhat challenged by the stream of plasma bolts headed her direction. In moments, she would mingle with the enemy lines and begin carving a path of destruction. She glanced ahead to gauge the enemy force.

Several more Phantoms entered the hangar, and offloaded their cargo. The boarding party was now much larger. And they dropped off two huge creatures with long tentacles sticking out of their backs. They were taller then even the Sangheili, and probably weighed half a ton. One arm held a device that looked like a cannon with several green canisters sticking out. The other was covered by a MASSIVE plate of metal that looked like a shield. The two behemoths rumbled slowly toward Aayla, as their cannons began to glow green. Aayla raised her lightsaber to block the inevitable blast.

At the last moment, she felt a prickling feeling in the force, and leapt backward right as two green blasts crashed into the ground where she stood. The blast threw her high into the air, catapulting toward the wall. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable impact.

 _Oof!_

A moment later, she found herself lying on the ground looking up at the ceiling. She tried to move her limbs, and surprisingly, she could. _I must have landed on something soft,_ she thought. Slowly, Aayla raised herself back up, and summoned her lightsaber with a flick of her hand. She glanced back to see what she landed on, and saw a clone trooper scraping himself off the ground. The clone groaned,"Good thing you aren't very big general. I wouldn't want to catch you again."

She smiled at him sheepishly and nodded a thanks. She then turned back to the battlefield and began pushing forward once more.

The Mgalekgolo were advancing toward the clone line at an alarming rate. Somehow, the clones hadn't brought heavy weapons to the fight, so there was little they could do to stop the barrage of fuel rod blasts on their positions. What's more, several squads of Grunts were advancing along the sides, and the Sangheili were walking with the Hunters, using them as cover whenever their energy shields failed.

Another pair of dropships entered, offloading another wave of grunts with two pairs of Kig-Yar carrying strange looking rifles. The Unggoy joined the charge, while the Jackals found positions behind pieces of cover.

Aayla raised her lightsaber in anticipation of the coming plasma blasts. But instead, she was met by four steady streams of searing energy. Unable to block them all, she felt a burning pain on her exposed belly as she leapt behind a metal crate. Panting, she glanced down at her midsection and saw a large burn where the blast hit.

The Kig-Yar began firing on the clone troopers with their focus rifles. Several clones collapsed under the sudden barrage of fire.

 _If we don't take those things out,_ Aayla thought, _we're going to lose this._ Thinking for a moment, she signaled a clone trooper nearby,"Clone, tell your men to concentrate all fire on those energy rifles!"

"Yes sir!" He popped up, fired a couple of lasers at a grunt, then dived behind the crate he was using for protection and began conversing with his brothers over their communicators. One moment later, all the clones popped up and began gunning at the Kig-Yar snipers. Aayla took another breath, and leapt to her feet.

* * *

 _CAS-Class Assault Carrier,"Shadow of Intent"_

 _02:13 Hours Senate time_

"Fleetmaster, the enemy destroyer has been annihilated!"

Rtas felt the equivalent of a Sangheili grin crease his face. He turned and watched through the window as the Servant vessel shattered into several pieces. The three remaining enemy cruisers were taking a beating from the joint fleet, their energy shields flaring brilliantly as they tried to repel the assault of human and Sangheili fighters.

All around the enemy vessels, more then a hundred small fighters buzzed in their intricate dance. Many were friendly bombers, hammering the Covenant vessels with their ordinance. Apparently, the mysterious vessel floating harmlessly behind the battleground sent out a number of fighters to engage the Servants, and put up a very admirable defense. As a result, few of the remaining fighters were piloted by Servants. Most were friendly.

The shields on a hostile CCS-Class Battlecruiser flared brightly, then disappeared under another spectacular fireball as MAC rounds slammed into its hull. Rtas smiled again. As a veteran of the Great War, he had engaged plenty of Human vessels, many of which carried the MAC cannons now commanded by his allies. He was glad they were now on his side. The alliance with humanity had proven itself profitable these few short years, even if it still felt a little strange fighting alongside the race. Make no doubt, the humans were resilient, and boasted some very brave warriors. Rtas considered it an honor to be their ally.

"Another impressive victory, my friend."

Rtas turned and nodded to the Sangheili standing before him," It is not me Vul, this victory is because every man here. I just give the orders."

Vul 'Soran shook his head, a bright gleam in his eye,"You are humble, Rtas. It is no wonder you are such a fine commander."

Vul 'Soran was a Sangheili Blademaster who had served since before the beginning of the Human-Covenant war. He was both a grizzled veteran and master swordsman, who was considered nearly unbeatable in his prime. Even in his older age, he could still best the many younger opponents who wished to enhance their reputation by defeating the renowned warrior. His golden armor was faded and dented in so many places that Rtas had been concerned about its durability, and considered ordering him a new set. Eventually, he realized Vul wore it as a mark of honor. The ancient armor stood as testimony of the dangerous battles and near escapes he had faced in his life. Vul was a close friend and advisor, who, despite the occasional disagreement, Rtas almost saw as a father.

Another set of MAC rounds hammered the largest enemy vessel, overloading its already strained shields and destroying the vessel."The day is almost ours, my brother." Vul remarked.

Rtas watched with satisfaction as the surviving Servant vessels getting pounded by the combined might of his fleet,"I disagree."

Vul glanced at him curiously,"Excuse me?"

Rtas pointed the the beaten Venator,"I have been informed the Servants managed to board the alien vessel before we arrived. I imagine the locals need backup. That, and I am exceedingly curious to meet these new creatures."

Vul chuckled slightly, a strange gleam in his eye,"You remember what happened the last time our species met a knew race, do you not?"

"I haven't." Rtas replied,"Which is why you and I will lead the boarding parties. Are your blades ready?"

The older elite nodded, pulling the hilts off his belt,"They are."

Rtas gripped his own energy sword hilt,"As soon as we have eliminated the final enemy vessel, we will be on the first dropships to arrive."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute"_

 _02:15 Hours Senate time_

Aayla leapt away from another incoming fuel rod blast. The explosion sent bits of shrapnel in all directions, deadly bits of metal slicing through the air without prejudge. The onslaught of alien forces were steadily thinning the numbers of the 501st, who were desperately trying to halt the advance of hostile forces.

 _If only the ship carried a full compliment of clones,_ Aayla thought as she deflected another burst of plasma back at a grunt. The offending Unggoy cried out in fear and pain as the blasts slammed into its body, burning its flesh and, eventually, striking a killing blow to its windpipe. She spotted more strange pink shards speeding toward her. In the past, she always dodged them since they were so slow, but the situation demanded she try and deflect the shots. She swung her lightsaber, making contact with the first pink shard.

The round shattered, spitting a cloud of pink mist and sharp shards in all directions. Aayla felt several small, stabbing pains across her body as the pieces impacted. _Well, lets try step two,_ she stretched out one hand, sending the needle-like projectiles at the nearest Elite.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound and glanced toward the hangar airlock. Another pair of Phantoms were coming in. Seeing the new arrivals, a red-armored Sangheili shouted a command in his tongue. Several Elites pulled hilts off their belts. Aayla paled slightly as she watched the swords spring into existence. A second later, the sword Elites and Hunters charged straight at her.

Aayla dodged another pair of fuel rod blasts and took up a battle stance. For some reason, perhaps out of fear of hitting their own, the smaller aliens were not shooting at her. Aayla narrowed her eyes as the first Elite, clad in red armor, charged her with his blade. The massive warrior roared a warcry as he swung his blade down onto her. Aayla caught the strike and, with the speed of a skilled force-user, countered with several slashes. The Sangheili was caught off guard by her sheer speed, and swung his blade wildly in a desperate attempt to parry her strikes. A moment later, her blue blade sliced off his left hand right above the wrist. The Elite howled in pain, enough pause to allow Aayla to impale the creature. The Elite coughed in surprise as he felt a burning sensation in his gut. A moment later, she threw him across the room with a force blast.

And not a moment too soon. More cautious then his dying comrade, the other Elite was moving with the behemoths. As Aayla caught his strike, one of the hunters charged her, lowering his shoulder and holding his shield out as a battering ram. Aayla side-flipped out of the way, and raised her lightsaber to meet the blow from the other Hunter.

She was expecting her lightsaber to cut through the metal. Instead, the mighty creature barely even slowed as he slammed his shield down where Aayla was standing. Only the force and lightning quick reflexes kept her from getting squished as she half flipped half rolled to the side.

Suddenly, she felt a burning pain in the back of her thigh. Aayla cried out in pain and finished her roll, landing on her back. The Elite standing over her roared triumphantly and swung his blade down on her. Desperate, Aayla called upon the force and threw the warrior into the hunter to her left. She then leapt to her feet, avoiding the chop delivered by the other Hunter where she lay a moment later. Aayla scythed her blade onto the Hunter's arm, right above the shield.

Mgalekgolo armor is tough. Aayla gritted her teeth when her blade failed to cut clean through the metal, only cutting a few inches into a gap in his armor. The Hunter roared in aggrivation as she pulled her blade out, sending several worm pieces to the floor. The creature swung its shield toward her, but, with lightning reflexes, she leapt over the shield and landed painfully on the floor.

Suddenly, she felt her senses scream at her and she spun around, barely catching the Sangheili energy sword aimed for her back. The angry warrior growled, his four mandibles splaying in a terrifying roar. Undeterred, Aayla spun toward him, using her free hand to grab the hilt of his sword. She felt her fingers wrap around the weapon, and pulled as hard as she could.

The Elite responded by grabbing her hand in an iron grip. She cried out in agony as the Elite squeezed with all the might he could muster. Before she could react, he head butted her in the side of the head, sending her crashing to the floor.

Aayla gritted her teeth together. Her wrist felt like someone smashed it between two trains. Her leg burned intensely where the energy blade but into her body. Her lekku felt like they were on fire where he slammed into her.

She glanced up and saw the Elite swinging his sword down toward her again. In a last-ditch attempt to save her life, she brought her blade up and caught his. The Elite roared again at the delay and began pushing as hard as he could. Aayla grimaced as she realized she was about to die... by her own blade. She took in a deep breath and waited for the inevitable.

For a millisecond, she wondered if the creature had ran her through. She didn't really feel anything. She blinked, and realized what happened. As the two blades were inches from slicing into her body, another Sangheili, clad in white armor, barreled into the offending Elite with a roar. Her savior slammed his blade through the Elite's belly, fatally impaling the creature.

As he retracted his blade, the two Hunters charged him. The Sangheili turned to face them and shouted some curse at the creatures. She then heard him say something she understood,"Help me, warrior!"

He meant her. The Hunters stomped past her, assuming her incapacitated. Their mistake. Aayla leapt to her feet again, and swung her blade through the exposed spot on the Hunter's back. The creature made another strange noise as worm pieces slipped out onto the floor. Aayla then leapt onto his back and slammed her lightsaber into his body.

The friendly Sangheili dodged a swing from the other Hunter, albiet without the grace or flip she used. He swung his sword at the Hunter, slamming it into its shield. He dodged the counter-strike, and lunged for the alien's exposed neck.

Aayla was pleased with the effect her cutting was having on the Mgalekgolo. The Hunter, finally dead, collapsed onto the floor with a monsterous thud. She then ran over to the other Hunter, and leapt onto his back. Right as she jammed her blade down into the creature, she was met with a two-pronged energy blade pointed at her face. She followed the blade and realized it was going straight through its neck. The Hunter let out one final groan, and fell onto the ground. Aayla did a double-flip off the creature, landing painfully but gracefully on the hangar floor.

She glanced up at the Elite who saved her. He met her gaze, and laid an arm across his chest in a Roman-style salute,"Greetings, hu- creature. I am Rtas 'Vadum, Fleetmaster and warrior of the Swords of Sangheilios. It is an honor to meet you."

Aayla, still panting, gave him a smile and bowed slightly,"Hello, Rtas 'Vadum. I am Aayla Secura, jedi knight and protector of the Galactic Republic." She paused, her eyes full of gratitude and respect,"Thanks for the help."

Rtas chuckled,"It was an honor, ally. Your swordsmanship and speed was unlike anything I had ever witnessed. Even a blademaster of legendary status would fall to a Mgalekgolo pair and two swordsman."

Aayla glanced around the field. All around, she could see the devastation of war: burnmarks, destroyed vehicles, corpses of both Clones and Aliens in different states of mutilation.

She also noticed several more Sangheili across the battlefield. Some tending to battlefield injuries, many cautiously conversing with the Clones. The clones, for their part, were not shooting their new allies, but they were certainly keeping a healthy distance and gripping their rifles cautiously. Aayla spotted a clone sergeant approaching her,"Tell the men not to fire on them. Their friends."

"Right away sir!" He replied, turning around and jogging toward his men.

Aayla turned back to Rtas. The Elite was clipping his energy sword back onto his belt. He then glanced up at her when he heard Aayla's question,"Now, who are you?"

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute" Hangar #2_

 _02:16 Hours Senate time_

Ashoka scowled in frustration as another pair of the strange looking dropships (which, for some reason, were orange instead of purple) entered the hangar. More Aliens coming to kill them.

She slashed through the open air with her twin blades, the green and yellow blades working in harmony to deflect the wave after wave of plasma and bursting the needles sent her way by the hostile creatures. When the stream of blasts wavered, she froze her right hand and called upon the force, displacing a large parts crate a particularly pesky Unggoy with a needler was hiding. The Grunt made a strange noise in surprise right before he fell to several well placed lasers.

So far, Ashoka and her team were holding out pretty well against the boarders. While she had taken casualties, the dead clones were far fewer then in Aayla's hangar. So far, the assault hadn't been too hard to repel. The worst part was the sheer kinetic energy their shots produced. When fighting someone with a blaster, all she had to do was hold her blade in the right position and send the shot back at her. Now, she had to almost bat it back with a combination of swordsmanship and the force. She already lost count how many times she nearly cut herself blocking shots.

All in all, it hadn't been a particularly easy day.

And now, two orange phantoms were lumbering into the hangar. Ashoka watched with gritted teeth as 12 or so Sangheili, lead by a warrior with ancient-looking golden armor leapt out of the vehicle.

She waved to the nearest clone to get his attention,"Tell all units to fire on the newcomers before they can reinforce their friends!"

The clone nodded,"Right away sir!" He knelt behind the crate he was using for protection. A moment later, the clones popped up from their hiding spots in perfect sync and let out a furious hail of fire down onto the closing Elites.

The new arrivals seemed like they weren't expecting to be fired upon. While most of them were able to dive behind cover when the space in front of them lit up with blaster fire, two Sangheili were gunned down before they could take cover.

Ashoka smirked, _so, they are as arrogant as they are brave. This should be interesting._ She leapt to her feet once more and began deflecting plasma fire. At the same time, several clones tossed thermal detonators at the remaining invaders.

The resulting explosion killed several more Sangheili as well as the remaining Grunts and Jackals. The surviving Elites began exchanging fire with the clones, desperately trying to fight off the superior numbers of the 501st.

Ashoka glanced at the hangar entrance again. Empty. Her face hardened with determination, _lets finish this!_ She began advancing at quickly as she could while still deflecting the plasma fire back at her opponents. The clones took the hint, and began bounding forward in teams, closing on the hostile creatures.

Suddenly, she felt a strange prickling in the force. She glanced to her 10 o'clock, and spotted a blue-armored Sangheili crouched behind a crate. He was holding a small, redish rifle of some sort. The Elite looked at Ashoka. Ashoka stared back at the Elite. Then, he raised his rifle and began firing.

Ashoka's eyes widened as she saw several bright round projectiles hurling toward her. She flipped to the side, then immediately leapt again to avoid the concussive blasts from the weapon. At one point, she landed next to a Sangheili, who she sliced open with her Shoto before he could react. She then turned back to the Elite with the Concussion Rifle. While she couldn't be sure with the odd weapons they used, it looked like he was reloading.

Right as he slid the next tube of ammunition into the rifle, three clone troopers appeared around him, two in front, one behind. They began shooting the Elite point blank as fast as they could. The Elite let out a growl of fury, and dived for the nearest clone trooper. The massive size of the creature, combined with the speed he moved at, resulted in a ground-shaking impact as he landed with the unlucky clone. The trooper tried to raise his rifle, but the Elite batted it out of the way and began squeezing his neck.

A moment later, he succumbed to the hail of fire from the two surviving clones. He let out a cry of pain as blaster bolts burned into his back, then fell silent as he collapsed to the ground.

Meanwhile, Ashoka ducked to avoid a swing from a angry Elite, and jammed her Shoto into his gut. She heard him gasp in shock and pain, then she began carving the blade through his belly. The Sangheili fell to the ground, dead.

The surviving Sangheili were falling back toward the wall, still trying to eliminate the clones with their plasma rifles and covenant carbines. Ashoka sprinted toward them and threw her lightsaber at the back of a retreating Elite. The yellow blade sliced right above his hips, nearly severing the creature in two. The Elite cried out in agony as he collapsed to the ground. Ashoka ran over to retrieve her blade, pulling it out of the corpse.

As she stepped over the body to join the assault, she felt a tug on her leg. Then, just as she was ready to shrug it off, she felt the Elite yank on her leggings. Aggrivated, she brought her blade down onto his chest to finish the job.

Instead, her lightsaber made contact with a energy blade. Ashoka's eyes widened as she realized, despite the fact he was almost in two, the warrior was still kicking. The Sangheili pulled again, trying to draw her in so he could strike her. All he was doing was pulling her pants down in the middle of a battle in front of her troops. Ashoka growled,"Stop it!" And swung again at the Elite in rapid succession. Eventually, she landed a strike on his wrists, cutting his hands off. The Elite coughed up some blood and let go.

Ashoka quickly pulled her leggings up, and charged toward the final hostiles.

The clones had cornered the three surviving Elites. The one in the ancient gold armor was standing between his comrades and the clones, brandishing a fierce glare and a pair of energy swords. Ashoka stepped in front of her clones, and pointed her own blade at the Elite,"Your surrounded, ugly. Surrender, and I promise we will treat you well."

The Elite's mandibles twitched slightly, his dark eyes narrowing to slits,"You insult my honor, child! Your cowardly attack on my men will not go unpunished!" He gripped his blades even tighter, falling into a combat stance like a cat ready to pounce.

Ashoka snorted," _Our_ attack? I'm not the one invading your ship. I'm not the one responsible for the destruction of your fleet. And I promise you, if you hurt my friends," She pointed her blade at him,"There will be consequences. Now... Stand, down."

The Sangheili growled,"I will not! I will not dishonor the house of Soran!" His voice fell to low growl,"You are a fool if you think you can defeat a blademaster!"

Ashoka shook her head,"Suit yourself. Men, they've give-Woah!" She brought her blade up just in time to block a pair of blows aimed to cleave her from the top down. Immediately, the clone troopers open fired on the remaining Sangheili. All three Elites were brandishing their Energy Swords, cutting their way through opponents as fast as they could.

Ashoka began raining strikes down as fast as she could on the swordsman, but he was just too fast to get a clean strike on. While Ashoka was faster then he was, anytime she got close, he would take a step back, or roll to the side. She jumped over a swing at her knees, then brought her blade down again on his. The strike was fast enough to make contact with his body. The energy shields flared brightly as they just barely blocked the searing heat from cutting into his body. The Elite snarled in rage and pushed as hard as he could toward Ashoka.

She had underestimated his strength. A moment later, she found herself on the ground, looking up at the Elite bringing a energy sword down onto her. In a flash, she rolled to the side, just barely avoiding the strike. She got her feet on the ground and pushed up, blocking another strike from the furious Elite.

Before he could shove her again, she summoned the corpse of a dead Elite with the force, slamming it into his back. The Elite stumbled, which was enough for Ashoka to get a strike in.

He cried out in pain and anger as her blade cut through his right bicep. Ashoka lunged to his side and swung, cutting through the base of his thigh. The Elite fell to the ground, his eyes screwed up in pain as he tried to spot her. She was just so fast, faster then anything he had ever dueled. Soon, she struck again, but he managed to catch her blow. Then, she managed to swing under his guard. He felt a searing hot pain as the blade passed shallowly across his solar plexus.

Panting, Ashoka deactivated her lightsabers as he collapsed to the ground. In her life, she had already fought many of the best swordsmen in the galaxy, including the likes of General Grievous, and come out in one piece. While it was hardly her most challenging duel, she was impressed at his skill. Especially for a creature not sensitive to the force.

She spotted a nearby clone, and waved him over,"Soldier, status report."

The clone's shoulders slumped,"More then half our force is dead, general. We have no contact with the rest of the ship."

Ashoka frowned at the grim report. Certainly not what she was hoping to hear."Anything from Anakin? Or Aayla?"

The clone shook his head,"No, not in-Woah!" he suddenly lashed out with his arm and pulled her to the side.

Ashoka's eyes widened as the Sangheili slowly clambered to his feet. His left hand was clutching his chest, while his right hand was gripped around a hilt. The clones immediately surrounded him. Ashoka ignited her lightsabers,"Back for more, eh?"

The Sangheili didn't look at her,"As long as I live, I will continue to fight, creature." The clones raised their rifles to open fire.

Ashoka sighed. It was against the jedi code to kill in anything but self defense, but was it even worth trying to get this guy to give up? He certainly seemed pretty insistent on the,"glorious death in battle" thing. _Still,_ she thought, _it isn't worth throwing away what we fight for._

"Wait" She shouted, raising her hand in a gesture that said,"hold fire." While a little surprised, the clones did as they were told. Ashoka watched the creature with pity, who was spitting a glob of purple blood out of his mouth."There is no reason for you to die today. You've fought well, there is no shame in saving your life rather then wasting it for nothing."

The Sangheili laughed darkly. For a moment, Ashoka wondered if he had gone mad, but a moment later, he began coughing again."You slaughtered the men under my command. It would be a disgrace to surrender when they did not."

"It would be a shame to throw away a life for a sense of honor." Ashoka retorted. The Elite looked up to glare at her, and was slightly surprised when he saw she was holding out her hand. Ashoka gave him a sad smile,"Besides, I have a feeling we would both like to know a little more about what the heck is going on."

The room was silent as they waited for his reaction. Ashoka had to resist the urge to grab him, or do something that could make a mess. The only emotions she could detect within him were anger and pain. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. _Come on,_ she thought. _Don't do something stupid._

A moment later, her senses screamed at her.

She heard the door open some 50 meters behind them and spun around to face the threat, only to be met with a thunderous barrage of projectiles that were near impossible to block. All around her, the clones fell to one knee to reply, but their heads kept exploding in a terrifying display of gore as high-powered rounds slammed through their armor. Ashoka herself cried out when she felt a sudden pain in her leg. It was like something was ripping through her leg, almost like a lightsaber. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her leg as it began to bleed profusely. Around her, the final clones tried to surround their general, but were cut down too fast. She watched as their chests seemed to rip apart in blood and armor before they collapsed to the ground. A moment later, they were all down.

Ashoka bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying not to cry out and listening for the unknown hostiles. All she heard was steady pairs of _thump thump thump,_ almost like a AT-RT, but lighter and faster.

She heard a clicking sound, and a moment later, the Elite said,"Wait, this one was a honorable opponent. Let me send her to her end."

Ashoka's eyes popped open. She was staring into the barrel of some sort of weapon. Her eyes widened as she saw a _huge_ person in green armor staring down at her. He was perhaps 7 feet tall, his entire body was covered in green armor, except for a yellowish visor. A moment later, three other barrels appeared in her face. She heard the first one reply in a deep voice,"No. We're supposed to collect intel, I think a humanoid is a good start." He glanced at a soldier wearing blue armor,"Kelly, stabilize her."

* * *

Spartan Kelly nodded, kneeling by the strange girl and checking her vitals as she had been trained. Airway was clear. Bleeding didn't seem to have hit a major artery. Her right leg was a mess, several rounds apparently found their mark and tore a path through her body, but those could wait until they get back. She took a bandage out and began wrapping it around its first wound,"Gimme 30 seconds." She said.

The humanoid started to sit up, but a gentle nudge from Kelly was enough to force her back down,"Stay still," she said soothingly,"I don't want to hurt you."

The creature snorted,"Well, you did a fine job."

Kelly narrowed her eyes and kept working."Is there anything I need to know about your anatomy that is different from a human's?"

She noted the alien's eyes widened when she mentioned humans, but she didn't comment on it."Not really. Not related to my leg, at least."

"Contact!"

Quick as a flash, Kelly snapped her rifle up toward the door. Several of the white-armored soldiers they had ran into poured out, but before she squeezed the trigger, John said,"Hold your fire."

Kelly was confused, but she trusted him enough. A moment later, she understood what he meant. The next creature to walk through the door was a white-armored Elite, and a strange looking creature with two tail-like growths on the back of her head.

Rtas' raised a hand,"Hold your fire, Spartans! We are friends."

The humanoid said spoke in a rich, accented voice,"Hold your fire! Lower your weapons!"

Instinctively, Kelly waited for John's word. When he gave the nod, she lowered her weapon, and stood up,"Fleetmaster, what exactly is going on here?"

The Sangheili gestured toward the clones,"They are allies. There has apparently been some sort of a misunderstanding."

The tailhead stepped forward carefully next to Rtas', her eyes on something next to Kelly. Kelly eyed the alien cautiously, but kept her rifle down. She said,"I need to check on my friend, Rtas."

Rtas nodded, and gestured toward the Spartans,"Let her through."

Shrugging, Kelly stepped to the side with her teammates. The creature immediately rushed over, kneeling by the other humanoid with a hushed conversation. Kelly followed her team over to Rtas, who was eying the battlefield and the surviving Sangheili angrily,"What happened here, Spartans?"

Kelly glanced at Fred, who just shrugged. The Chief said,"When we arrived, the aliens had already surrounded Blademaster Soran. The others were dead."

Rtas clenched his fists, glaring at the injured Ashoka. Why did she fire on his men? Some of his best warriors were lying dead on the hangar floor because of her foolishness!

He closed his eyes. _No, there had to be an explanation. And when she is healthy, she will give it._ He looked at the Master Chief,"Are your men ready to move?"

"Sir." John said,"What are our orders?"

* * *

Ashoka gritted her teeth in pain as Aayla gently examined and treated her leg. Whatever the armored soldiers shot her with, it was incredibly effective. And painful.

She sat up slightly, watching the 4 Spartans converse with the white-armored creature. The Alien in gold armor limped over to them, and began conversing with them as well.

"Aayla?" She said. Aayla glanced at her as she applied a Bacta Tank with a medic,"What's going on?"

"They're friends." Aayla replied quietly, still working with her leg,"They came to help us."

Ashoka closed her eyes as she began to collect the dots,"If they are here to help... oh my gosh!" She exclaimed quietly, putting a hand to her mouth,"I ordered my men to fire on them."

Aayla nodded knowingly.

"I thought they were reinforcements for the bad guys! I didn't know-" Ashoka's heart sank as the full realization hit her. She glanced around the hangar, taking in all the friendly Elites she killed."They're all dead."

Aayla nodded again,"I know."

* * *

 _Shola, 80 meters above the surface_

 _02:21 Hours Senate time_

"How far are we from the next site?"

Anakin stopped pacing, a habit he had long held to pass time."I don't really know Rex. This is going pitifully slow."

Rex snorted,"I'll say." He pulled one of his blaster pistols from his holster and fiddled with it for a moment before sheathing it again,"Still no contact from the others?"

Anakin sighed, glancing out the cockpit window at the clouds of dust and ash,"Not yet. All this ash and debris seems to be getting in the way." He turned back to Rex,"If we don't find something soon, we'll send a LAAT up to check in."

The gunships continued their trek through the volcanic atmosphere. So far, they had already scouted two sites, neither of which turned up anything of use. Every time they tried to contact Ashoka or Aayla, they were met with nothing but static. They were blind to the situation taking place above the atmosphere.

Anakin joined the pilot in the cockpit and watched the landscape roll by below them. The entire planet seemed covered in ash, rocks, and lava lakes. Active volcanoes spewed dust and ash into the air, obscuring much of their view and, when they weren't hidden in a cloud, producing a eerie apocalyptic effect on the horizon. Anakin could make out several cones in the distance spewing tan or black smoke in the distance. Below them, he could see a large pool of lava bubbling threateningly. Anakin was originally nervous about passing over the molten lakes, but the pilot reassured him the LAAT engines were strong enough to withstand the gasses coming from the surface. He still wasn't so sure.

Something in the distance caught his eye. Anakin squinted, then blinked, then rubbed his eyes."Is that what I think it is?" He wondered aloud.

The pilot nodded non-chalantly,"If you mean several odd looking ships landing in the clearing ahead, yes sir."

Rex joined Anakin, both commanders studying the strange vehicles ahead. They were shaped rather intricately, their sleek bodies covered in purple paint. Anakin watched several figures climb out of one and correctly assumed they were transport vessels. He also spotted several smaller fighters, with small cockpits and two down pointing wings jutting out the sides. On the ground, several different types of vehicles buzzed around.

Anakin whispered,"What is that?"

"It looks like we may be in a first-contact situation, general." Rex replied."What should we do?"

Anakin ran a hand through his hair. First contact? He hadn't ever considered the possibility. The Galactic Republic was aware of every sentient species in the galaxy.

Right?

Then again, there was supposedly a race of intelligent space zombies running around on Bakura. He still wasn't sure what to think of that, but he trusted Kavis and Desta enough to believe there was _something_ out there.

Anakin depressed a button on his communicator,"All craft, hold your fire and land on the edge of the lake. We've spotted a unknown force of some sort. And frankly, I don't feel like fighting these guys."

The gunships began landing some 20 meters from the shore, only 75 or so meters from the strange aliens. The creatures had very promptly noticed their approach, and turned all their vehicles to face them. Anakin jumped out of the transport, Rex by his side."Form a defensive perimeter," Anakin shouted,"But don't do anything rash!"

The clones did as they were told, forming a defensive line around the gunships. He turned to Rex,"Well, want to go meet the neighbors?"

Rex shook his head,"Actually, I'd rather leave this type of thing to general Kenobi."

"Yeah, well, me too." Anakin replied, starting toward the creatures,"But we don't ha-"

Rex started running toward him. He gave the Captain a curious look, right before the clone tackled him. Anakin was to stunned to react at first, then his face twisted into annoyance,"Rex, what- what is _that?_ "

Streaking straight toward their transports was a bright-blue ball of light. Several, in fact. The largest vehicles seemed to be firing something at them. Anakin assumed it wasn't good.

He was correct. The blasts of plasma slammed into the ground near the LAAT's, blowing the transports apart and sending shrapnel in different directions. Several clones were consumed by the blasts as well.

Rex rolled off Anakin, who leapt to his feet,"Sorry about that general."

"No problem." He replied, igniting his lightsaber to deflect blaster bol- no, they were shooting an array of colorful shots at them. Some blue, some green, and many pink needle-like objects. Anakin deflected all of them back toward the creatures, who were now advancing slowly toward their position.

He heard a familiar sound, and looked down to see his comlink blinking."Rex, I've got a call!" He fell to one knee, pulling it off his belt,"Give me cover!"

Rex shouted back,"Consider it done!" And continued to squeeze rounds off at the approaching creatures.

Anakin activated the comlink, and was relieved to see the familiar face of admiral Yularen on the other end. Both began talking at the same time, trying to talk over the other so they could be heard. Anakin yelled,"I'm under fire, admiral! I need reinforcements!"

"I can't do that sir!" Yularen replied,"Our cruisers got hit by an unidentified fleet of ships!"

Anakin's jaw dropped. He felt his grip relax as his brain processed what the admiral just said."Are Ashoka and Aayla ok?" He asked.

Yularen shrugged,"General Secura sent me down to the surface. Last I saw them, they were trying to defend the _Resolute_ from boarders."

Anakin tumbled to the ground again as Rex barreled into him. The clone shouted,"Are you alright? You froze up suddenly!"

He blinked, realizing he had stopped deflecting blaster bolts when he heard the news."I'm fine, Rex!" He clambered to his feet again,"Thanks for the save." he mumbled, deflecting several plasma bolts back toward the approaching aliens.

Rex nodded and began firing again.

Anakin turned his attention back to the communicator,"You said you were on the surface?" Yularen nodded,"Where are you?"

"I am 300 meters and closing on your position."

Anakin's heart stopped again. A pair of the strange alien fighters flew over his head toward the lava lake. Anakin shouted,"Turn around! You're walking into a warzone!"

"I can't, general." Yularen replied,"I have-" he paused, his expression changing as someone said something off-screen,"Evasive maneuvers! Get us away from this lava pool!"

Anakin heard shouting on the other end of the comlink. He glanced behind him and saw Yularen's LAAT desperately trying to shake off a pair of Banshees firing on their ship. The Banshees let out a barrage of plasma fire, slamming into the gunship and ripping the wings apart."

"We're going down!" Yularen shouted,"We've been hit!" The communicator suddenly flickered out.

"Admiral?" Anakin shouted."Admiral!" He watched with horror as admiral's gunship slammed into the molten lava, slipping downward and disappearing in the fire.

* * *

 **Well, sorry about the wait, but the halo universe has FINALLY arrived. I hope you like the way I brought them in, and enjoy all the future action.**

 **If anyone has any gripes about the way I wrote this (I know you uber Star Wars/Halo fans are out there) feel free to pm me. You might be surprised to find I have a logical answer to your question.**

 **And please, let me know how you think I did. I take praise and criticism, so long as it isn't baseless.**

 **Also, T.R. Keyes requested I let y'all know that his Halo/Star Wars Crossover,"Andromeda Wars: A Halo-Star Wars Crossover is on temporary hiatus until school lets out in early June. If you haven't read his story, I highly recommend it.**


	21. Chapter 18: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Sorry about the long delay between chapters. This thing is a monster, like, 17k words, so I've left a break in the middle to make it easier to read...  
**

 **To SwordsofSangheilios: Fair warning, you might have a beef with puns in this chapter...**

 **Happy Fathers Day all!**

* * *

 _Shola, Northern Hemisphere,_

 _Day 4 02:28 Hours Senate time_

Anakin Skywalker was vaguely aware of someone dragging him across the ground. He didn't care at the moment. His horrified gaze was on the LAAT gunship sinking below the lava pool.

Admiral Yularen had been with him since the battles of Teth and Christophsis in the early days of the war. While their relationship had always been a professional one, Anakin held great respect for his morals, his tactical advice, and the way he kept an eye out for his men. He wasn't snobbish like many admirals were, but a veteran of many battles who cared for little more then accomplishing his objective with as few casualties as possible. Most of all, Anakin considered him to be a friend, someone he would protect.

And now he was dead.

Through his shock, he was slowly becoming aware of Captain Rex shaking his shoulders and shouting something in his ear over the roar of battle. He could see the battle raging on without him and his Captain, the brave men of the 501st were getting chewed up by these warriors.

"General! Are you hit?" Rex shouted inches from his ear,"Respond!"

Anakin blinked, then pushed Rex's arms away,"I'm fine, Rex!"

Rex shook his head,"Your distracted general! The admiral is dead and there is nothing we can do for him-" The ground shook as a wraith blast smashed into the ground nearby, sending bits and pieces of rubble flying toward them."All we can do is protect our men and avenge Yularen!"

Anakin nodded at Rex's words. He clenched his jaw, and gripped the hilt of his lightsaber. Yes, he would fight. He would fight for Yularen, for the men dying in the field right now. The aliens would pay for this.

Leaping to his feet, he ran out from behind the rock Rex dragged him behind and began swinging his lightsaber wildly, attracting a light amount of plasma fire toward him. When Anakin blocked the first shot, it felt like someone slammed his lightsaber with another blade, forcing him to pull his foot back lest he chop it off accidentally. Apparently, these lasers packed a bit of a punch. He deflected another bolt, but the same thing happened.

"Come on!" He shouted as another green bolt of energy pushed his blade back. Anakin swore loudly and knelt on the ground, making himself a smaller target and planting his feet so he could absorb the impacts easier.

No sooner had he placed himself then he saw a bright red blast from their artillery streaking toward him at a terrifying speed. Calling upon the force, he lunged to the side, avoiding the fatal blast at the cost of slamming into the rock hard ground below him.

The surviving clone troopers, some 30 in all, were either spread out hiding behind large boulders or gathered in a low spot where the wreckage of the LAATs lay. Several medics were trying to drag wounded men to safety, but the aliens only seemed to target them with first. As the handful of medics fell, the surviving ones dropped their load and made a break for safety.

Anakin stood up and scowled as he realized the effects the clones were having on the advancing aliens were minimal. Many smaller orange, red, and green-armored aliens were strewn about, as well as several birdlike creatures of slight build. Only a few casualties were the monsterous warriors with combat shielding and hinged jaws. In fact, they seemed to be advancing faster and more aggressively as the clones continued to perish.

Suddenly, Anakin became aware of a flapping sound. He looked up into the sky, and at first, all he could see was dust and ash. Then, several dozen insect-like creatures emerged, emitting loud scratchy noises and firing plasma pistols and needlers at the surviving clones. The clones immediately responded to the threat, downing several buggers, but the aliens proved to be very fast and hard to hit.

Anakin continued to swing his lightsaber, calling on the force and blocking the shots to the best of his ability. His skill was incredibly diminished since he was unused to blocking lasers that kicked, but he was holding out alright. He noticed several pink shards slicing the air toward him and began blocking those.

The first one burst on impact with his lightsaber, exploding in a cloud of pink mist that obscured Anakin's vision. He managed to block most other shots, but every needle burst, sending out another pink smokescreen. Eventually, a round found its way past his defenses, embedding itself in his right arm painfully. Anakin gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it, but it then burst like the rest, ripping a hole in his flesh. He cried out in pain and agony, falling to one knee.

This battle wasn't going well at all. Only 15 or so clones were still in fighting shape, and they were being picked apart by a combination of the flying creatures and the fire from their ground troops. Anakin spotted a strange, four legged vehicle platform with a head crawl toward the battlefield. He noted that it looked similar to a vulture droid, but then, it fired a bright beam of energy straight at the surviving clones. The poor troopers were ill equipped to withstand the onslaught, several screamed in pain as the concentrated plasma incinerated them in moments.

Something snapped in Anakin as he watched a clone trooper cry out in agony as his leg was fried to a smoking crisp. His men were dying, falling to horrible deaths at the hands of these monsters. He was not going to let them die! He wasn't going to die! He was the chosen one, the most powerful jedi there would ever be!

Before he realized what he was doing, he stretched out his hand, seizing several of the flying creatures with the force. The creatures squirmed and panicked as their windpipes were crushed under the unseen force. With a roar of anger, Anakin called upon the force and grabbed several buggers gunning down a pair of cornered troopers, and slammed them together with such force it produced a crunching sound he could faintly hear. He then threw them with the force toward the lava pool.

But it still wasn't enough. Only 5 or 6 clones were still standing, one of them Rex, his faithful Captain, and Slasher, the man who went with Rex to save Ashoka. The two clone troopers ran through the fire toward Anakin, avoiding the deadly shots and sliding gracefully to his side. Slasher shouted,"General Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?"

Anakin shook his head as he continued to desperately block the plasma fire,"I don't know!"

"Well," Rex shouted over the dim of laserfire. He sent several more blasts with his twin pistols at the nearest Elite, causing his shields to flare brilliantly and forcing him to dive behind cover,"It was an honor serving with you both, but the only thing fate has left for us is to die for the cause."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the plasmafire blessedly ceased. Anakin quit swinging his blade and began panting, watching the creatures warily. Rex and Slasher also stopped shooting and glanced around, unsure what was going on. Anakin took a quick look around and realized that, other then the three of them, only two clone troopers were still standing.

He turned back to the field of battle and watched, confused as several dozen Elites began gathering in the clearing some 50 meters from them. Rex and Slasher were both tempted to fire on the creatures, but they knew it would be futile. At this point, if the aliens wanted them dead, all they would have to do is open fire with their array of weapons.

Anakin shouted,"What are you waiting for?! Do you need to hold a ugly contest before we finish this?"

Several Elites growled, but said nothing in response. They fanned out into a line, eyeing the surviving Republic soldiers carefully. Then, with a roar, they ignited bright energy swords and charged them.

Anakin sighed. He was going to die today, here, on Shola, with a few of his best men. He wondered whether Ashoka was alive or not. Probably not. He wondered if they would ever find his body, or if Padme would be left worrying and praying he would come back to her. He knew he never would.

But he was going to make these creatures _pay dearly._

He heard the familiar sounds of engines, and, glancing behind himself, he saw several of the exotic alien transports approaching with some primitive looking vehicles with twin rotor blades. Surely, they didn't need reinforcements, did they? The charging Elites didn't give the approaching forces any heed, and continued their charge.

When they were a few feet away, Anakin let out a tremendous force blast, sending several Elites flying backward into their comrades. With a roar of rage, Anakin seized another Sangheili by the wrist with the force and twisted, resulting in a sickening _snap_ and a cry of pain and shock from the creature. He then charged into the fray, determined to take as many of them down as possible.

Immediately, he was surprised by their speed and swift movements. Anakin bombarded a trio of Elites with ultra-fast strikes, but they managed to block and evade every single one. In response, Anakin let out another force blast, forcing one Elite's sword into the chest of his comrades then throwing the two into the third. He then blocked a strike from behind and lashed out at the nearest hostile swordsman.

The four surviving clones weren't faring as well. Two had already been impaled or cut down, bleeding out on the ground regardless. Slasher delivered a kick at at an Elite's sword hand, forcing the blade away from him, but the huge creature just lashed out with his own foot, sending him tumbling to the ground. He then grabbed Slasher by the neck and began dragging him back toward their lines.

Rex was doing a little better. As an ARC trooper, he was trained by some of the greatest warriors in the galaxy in a variety of forms of warfare, including hand-to-hand combat. He dodged the first two swings of the nearest Elite, then lashed out and grabbed the Elite's arm, shoving the elbow forward as hard as he could. The Elite roared in pain, but the bone still didn't snap. The Elite responded by tackling the clone. Rex gouged the creature's eyes, then shoved his blaster pistols into the Elite's gut and began pulling the trigger as fast as he could. The Sangheili lashed out with his knee with inhuman force, cracked Rex's groinplate and making contact between his legs. Rex cried out in agony and quit firing, but not before he managed to land enough shots in the Elite's gut to incapacitate the creature. He shoved the massive alien off his body and crumpled into a ball, protecting his other two from further discomfort.

As the sole remaining combatant, all the Sangheili swordsmen turned to engage him, surrounding him like a circle of death. Anakin let his fury drive his strikes, swinging wildly in all directions like a madman in a desperate attempt to protect himself from the Elites. He was only able to do so much, however.

* * *

 _Shola, 75 meters behind Anakin and 30 meters up,_

 _02:34 Hours Senate time_

"Hostile Locust locking on!" Shouted the pilot of a deep orange Phantom,"Hold on tight!"

At first, the Servant armor saw the approaching dropships and, unaware of the situation in orbit, assumed it was backup. However, closer inspection revealed the Phantoms to be Orange and not purple. What's more, a pair of human Falcons were accompanying them. The Locust responded with a bright beam of plasma, slamming straight into the first Phantom and causing it's shields to flare. A pair of wraiths and the sole Revenant let out a chorus of deadly energy blasts, which the craft simply evaded with little effort. The two Phantoms began bombarding the enemy tanks with their main plasma cannons, enveloping one of the wraiths which burst into a ball of fire.

"I've got a visual on friendlies down there." The pilot of the first Falcon said,"Gunners, watch your fire."

The Falcons let out a roar of fire with their respective M638 20mm autocannon, slamming into the solid wall of Sangheili swordsman at more then twice the speed of sound. The Elites cried out in shock as the rounds ripped their comrades to pieces at an alarming rate. Both Falcons then opened up with dual M247H 12.7mm heavy machine guns, further facilitating the slaughter below.

The Elites abandoned their attempts to kill the lone swordsmen and dived for any protection they could find from the death raining from above. Several grunts fired green fuel rod blasts at the approaching craft, forcing one Falcon to turn sharply to avoid the fire. Although the Locust managed to penetrate the shields of the nearest Phantom, it too fell to the combined plasma fire from the twin Phantoms.

As the final wraith exploded in a ball of flame, the transports put down and began offloading their cargo. Four armored soldiers leapt out of the Falcons in perfect sync and immediately began fanning out and pouring fire onto the enemy. The Phantoms slid their doors open, and 12 Sangheili, accompanied by a single Twi'lek hopped out of the vehicles. Ten Sangheili spread out and began firing at the remaining hostile infantry, while the other two and the jedi ignited their blades and charged.

* * *

Anakin's eyes were wide as saucers as he watched the efficiency and skill the new arrivals displayed. While he was slightly hesitant to trust them at first, he spotted a familiar lightsaber held by a familiar face, and grinned. He wasn't going to die today after all.

Anakin turned back to the field of battle, trying to look casual as Aayla and the two creatures raced toward him,"What took you so long?" He shouted.

"Sorry!" Aayla replied, reaching his side. The four swordsmen charged toward the few remaining grunts cowering at the other end of the clearing,"We had a bit of a situation!"

Anakin chuckled,"A bit? You're quite calm about all this!"

"Quiet!" Shouted the white-armored Elite,"Now is not the time for banter!"

Anakin shrugged and lunged toward the closest Grunt, which shouted in fear before he diced it in two. The others scattered in different directions, screaming in their strange tongue as Anakin, Aayla and the Sangheili ran them down. Eventually, Anakin lunged for the last Unggoy and cut him down.

The two Sangheili raised their blades and let out a cry of victory, while the jedi modestly sheathed their blades. The other Sangheili roared their approval, and began making their way toward the commanders.

Anakin turned to Aayla, who seemed to be favoring one leg,"So, did I miss anything?"

Aayla smirked and shook her head,"Nope. Just business as usual." She gestured toward the Elite in white armor,"This is Rtas' Vadum, he's the commander of this force and the reason we're alive and well."

Anakin's gaze traveled up and down the massive Sangheili, who simply bowed his head in return,"It is an honor to meet you, uh-"

"Skywalker" Anakin stretched his hand out, which the Elite shook,"Anakin Skywalker."

An Elite wearing red armor approached the group,"Fleetmaster," he said, bowing in respect,"We have taken the field. What are our next orders?"

Rtas let out something that sounded like a cross between a growl and a purr to express his approval,"Good work. Once we have set up a temporary base of operations, we will begin our search for the artifact."

Anakin raised a brow at the word,"Artifact." He glanced at Aayla, who just shrugged unknowingly. Rtas turned back to the two jedi,"Now, may I ask what brought you to this place?"

Anakin stepped back, indicated he prefer she answer. Aayla didn't miss a beat,"We were deployed to this place to search for-"

"Oh my God!" Anakin shouted, interrupting Aayla and sprinting off,"Rex!"

Rex was still curled up on the ground, lying motionless next to the dead Elite. Anakin ran over to him, kneeling by his side,"Rex, speak to me!" He shook Rex's arm gently.

After a moment, the clone let out a low groan and rolled over onto his side,"I think my parts have been flattened."

Despite the situation, Anakin let out a laugh, earning him a glare from the clone from under his helmet. Anakin realized his mistake and quickly regained his composure,"Uh, yeah. Do you need a medic right now?"

Rex shook his head and began to slowly uncurl,"Give me a hand, will ya?"

Anakin gently took his hand and pulled the captain gingerly upright. Rex moaned again, looking down at his cracked armor,"Well, I guess it could be worse." He smirked,"If its broken, I guess I will remain celibate with you. Bachelors forever, right?"

He didn't see it, but Anakin's face turned a bright shade of red,"Right..." Rex held out his hands, indicating he wanted help up, which Anakin obliged.

The Captain slowly glanced around the battlefield, his shoulders slumping sadly as he did so,"Are we the only ones left?"

Anakin lowered his eyes, the feeling of anger and bitterness returning to him. So many good men died today."I think so." He said quietly."We lost good men today. Every one of them."

Rex nodded, pulling his helmet off. He coughed slightly as the ash and dust hit his nostrils,"Some of the best men we had. Even Slasher." He smiled sadly,"He was with me since day one. Never will forget him." He sighed,"Just like the rest."

"I never got a chance to thank him properly for saving Ashoka." Anakin muttered. Inside, he was kicking himself for allowing this to happen. He should've never brought them down to the surface. Never should've landed the ships in hopes of a peaceful resolution. He should've eviscerated the monsters where they stood, Jedi Code or not."I'd love to tell him how much I appreciate his willingness. He was a great soldier."

Anakin heard someone approaching, and turned to see a clone trooper. The soldier slung his arms around the two men,"Tell me more about this great guy Slasher. I hear he was a real hero."

"Well," Rex said, still staring at the ground."He-" Rex glanced up at the clone trooper. A huge grin spread across his face as he studied the clone's armor,"Why you little..."

"Hero?" Slasher offered,"I get that a lot."

Anakin flung his arms around the clone at the same time as Rex, startling Slasher slightly. He was alive. They were all alive."It really is you!" Anakin beamed.

"Yep." Slasher said,"Did ya miss me?"

Rex suddenly pulled away from the trooper. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes,"I don't know whether to hug you, or slap you for your ridiculous behavior."

"You wouldn't do that to a hero, would you?" Slasher replied.

Anakin pulled back, a playful grin on his face,"Alright, buddy. Don't say we didn't warn you." He glanced at Rex, who nodded.

Slasher, however, took several steps backward, holding his hands out in front of him,"Woah woah woah, guys?" He said nervously as the two began approaching him,"I thought you wanted me alive!"

"I'm not so sure about that now." Anakin said, fighting a grin as he stalked toward him.

"Ahem."

Anakin jumped, as did Rex and Slasher. The three soldiers turned to see Aayla standing there, whose face reflected concern,"What is going on?"

"Well," Rex began,"We were, uh... I mean... We just, uhh."

Anakin chuckled,"Just a bonding moment, is all."

Aayla tilted her head,"You sure I wasn't witnessing a murder in happening?"

"No!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Slasher just smirked under his helmet.

"In that case, Anakin-" Aayla began,"I've got a couple things you need to know about."

Anakin nodded,"I trust these guys, they can-" He paused when he saw the expression on Aayla's face."Wait," He said, his smile evaporating,"Is Ashoka-"

"Ashoka is alright." Aayla replied quickly,"First off, the _Intrepid_ is space rubble now, and the _Resolute_ is completely disabled."

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed.

Aayla nodded,"Second, Ashoka's been shot." Anakin's jaw set, but he didn't say anything. Aayla put a hand on his shoulder,"Its not life threatening. She took several rounds to the leg. Apparently, some of our new allies still shoot-"

"Wait," Anakin said icily, causing Aayla to freeze,"One of our allies shot her?" Aayla nodded wordlessly,"Who?"

Aayla pointed at a man in green armor some 40 meters away. Anakin immediately stormed off toward him."Anakin!" Aayla cried,"Wait!"

Too late. He was already halfway there. Anakin stomped up to the soldier, who was standing quietly to the side with three other armored soldiers,"You!" Anakin shouted pointing at the Chief. Master Chief stood and pointed at himself,"Yes you!" Anakin shouted, storming toward him. He stopped a few feet away from him."Did you shoot my padawan?"

Everybody within earshot stopped what they were doing and turned toward the commotion. The rest of Blue Team stood by their leader defensively. Aayla ran up to Anakin and grabbed his arm, but he just shook it off. Anakin glared at the man with fury.

"What's a padawan?" The Chief asked calmly.

"What's a pada-" Anakin began, before stopping mid sentence and clenching his teeth. He balled his hands into fists,"Did you shoot a girl with Orange skin and white and blue headstripes?"

"Yes." John replied.

"Why?" Anakin demanded. Before he could respond, Anakin began ranting,"Why? You shot 17 year-old girl, for what reason? She was your ally, you idiot! You undisciplined fool!"

"Skywalker," Rtas began, stepping between the two.

Anakin cut by Rtas, now inches from the Chief."Why did you hurt my padawan?" He growled venomously.

"Because she was a threat." Chief responded coolly.

"Because she was a threat?" Anakin spat,"Do you have any idea what you did? You could've killed her! Do you have any idea what she means to me?"

"Anakin," Aayla began,"Calm do-"

"Shut up!" Anakin snapped, causing Aayla to flinch slightly. He turned back to the Spartan,"You monster! How would you feel if someone hurt your friends? Your family? Huh? How would you react?"

"Calm down." John said, gripping his magnum carefully.

"Calm down?" Anakin said."CALM DOWN!? DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?! YOU SHOT MY PADAWAN, AND YOU THINK I SHOULD CALM DOWN?" He pointed to the nearest Spartan, Kelly,"How would you feel if someone hurt him? Huh? WHAT WOULD YOU DO!"

Before the Chief could respond, Anakin raised his fist in the air. Kelly gasped in shock as she levitated, clutching her throat as an unseen force chocked her."GIVE ME ONE REASON-" Anakin roared,"WHY I SHOULDN't-Ahh!"

Anakin was unable to finish his sentence, as something that felt like the force of a freight train slammed into his body. Anakin dropped Kelly and flew across the floor, slamming into the ground some 15 meters away. Everyone moved out of the way as the Chief thumped over to the jedi. He reached down and lifted Anakin off his feet to his own eye level,"If you _ever_ touch my team again, I will kill you."

With that, he dropped the wounded jedi, turned around, and walked calmly back over to his team.

Anakin rolled onto his hands and knees and coughed, spitting out a glob of blood. His ribs felt broken, his head ached, and his back hurt like crazy. But what hurt most was his pride. He had lost his temper, and threatened an ally because of it. _That creep deserved it,_ he thought, _shooting Ashoka because your jumpy? Inexcusable!_

He felt a gentle hand on his back."You alright?" Rex asked. Anakin nodded,"You should calm down. I wouldn't mess with that guy if I were you."

Anakin opened his mouth to reply, then noticed Aayla approaching. He groaned in his mind, _great, she saw me get angry and choke the soldier. Here comes the arrogant scolding,_ he thought.

Aayla knelt beside him, placing a hand gently on his cheek. Anakin looked up at her,"Are you alright?" Aayla asked.

Anakin nodded,"I'm fine."

Aayla frowned,"You need to keep control of your anger, Anakin. Anger-"

"Leads to the dark side, I know." He spat."I've heard this speech before."

"In that case," Aayla said, sitting down,"I'll fast forward to the next. Why did you yell at me? More importantly, why did you threaten our allies? They just saved our lives, and you-"

"Why?" Anakin hissed."Why?! I don't know, maybe because they shot Ashoka?! It kind of bothers me when my padawan gets attacked by massive guys in metal suits!" He glared at her, a speck of yellow in his eyes,"And you ask me WHY?! Everything's fine! I'm a jedi, we don't care, we let go! We don't give a flying kriff when those close to us die! Of course not, we couldn't care about someone, could we?"

Aayla's eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn't respond. Anakin glared at her,"You don't understand it, do you? What it's like caring about someone? Of course not! That's a violation of the rules! We can't bend the rules, can we?"

"That's enough!" Aayla snapped. Anakin paused, and glanced at Aayla. Between the sharp look in her eyes, and the way her jaw was set, he could tell he struck a nerve."Anakin, what you did was wrong." She began,"You yelled at me, threatened our allies, and violated the jedi code. Code aside, your actions were still completely out of line and inexcusable."

"So, are you going to punish me, master Secura?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his words,"Write me up to the Council, so they can tolerantly throw me out?"

Aayla sighed and closed her eyes. She shook her head,"I don't want to do that, Anakin. I probably should..." She sighed,"I don't know. I don't even know if that would do any good. I can't control you, and your only a few years younger then me. Just-" She put a blue hand on his shoulder,"Just promise me you'll cool down, and we'll work something out. Alright?"

Anakin stared at the ground, emotions conflicting. While he didn't want to admit it, she had a point, what he did _was_ overboard, jedi code or not. What's more, he was shocked she wasn't just running to the council with this revelation.

On the other hand, his anger was justified. They shot Ashoka for no good reason. He couldn't be blamed for acting human.

Could he?

He glanced up at Aayla. He tried to read her thoughts, but he was hitting mental barriers he couldn't penetrate without her knowing. But he could see it in her eyes. Sadness. Disappointment. Concern. Confliction.

Fear.

No trace of the judgemental look he would get from the likes of master Windu.

He sighed, then nodded slowly,"I promise I will reign it in. You're right, I was out of line."

Aayla smiled, and offered her hand,"Good. Now, shall we go see their medics?"

* * *

 _35 Minutes Later_

Rtas' Vadum coughed slightly as the warthog flew through a particularly thick patch of dust. He found himself wishing for the tenth time that day his combat harness was sealed for space combat.

Around him was what consisted of the convoy deployed to search the artifact's location. After rummaging through captured intelligence, they pinpointed the suspected location of the Forerunner artifact, which was only accessible by ground. So, as soon as they set up a temporary base of operations, UNSC and Sangheili transports sent down a number of vehicles to scout the site. 4 M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicles, better known as Warthogs, were both at the head and tail end of the column. In the middle, 3 Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicles, referred to as Spectres traveled in a wedge formation around two transport hogs. One held Blue Team and the clone captain, while the other held Rtas, Aayla, and a pair of trusted Sangheili. When Aayla was asked if she wanted to bring along bodyguards, she declined, saying she trusted the Sangheili and humans enough to ride alone.

Rtas wasn't sure if it was truly trust, or a gesture to mend Anakin's atrocious actions toward the Master Chief. Either way, it gave him a chance to continue conversing with her, learning about the Galactic Republic, the CIS, the Clone Wars, the Jedi, Sith, and the Force, and a whole array of different topics. Sometimes, Aayla would ask questions and Rtas would do the talking, but he tried to be the one listening, rather then speaking. Best to know as much as possible, should the members of her government practice the same level of cordiality as Skywalker.

He had been surprised to find that the Republic was in possession of a forerunner index, without a clue what it was or used for. Rtas was very curious to see what kind of forerunner facility waited for them. Should one be there at all.

"The claims you make about this,"Force" is quite astounding, Secura. Had I not witnessed you and Skywalker using it, I would have written it off as a myth."

"I suppose it would sound like a tall tale in your universe." She said, leaning back against the metal hull of the 'hog,"But it is quite real. Just as those Spartans are." She gestured toward the four stoic soldiers in the vehicle beside them. While it was to noisy to hear if they were saying anything, Aayla could sense that Rex was slightly uneasy about riding with the massive, augmented special forces.

"Your Captain seemed eager to learn more about them." Rtas observed,"Curious how he is faring with them. Spartans are notoriously professional, the great Master Chief in particular is quite reserved."

* * *

"So, your race originates from a single planet?" Rex said.

"Yes." Fred replied.

Rex sighed, hoping his frustration didn't show. While he did want to learn more about these great warriors, he had another reason for riding with them. He planned on making friendly small talk to ease into it, but talking to the Spartans was like talking to a rock. He couldn't get more then a sentence or two out of the Chief, while Fred and Linda stuck mostly to one-word replies. Kelly had been a little more open toward him, but she was still far quieter then he'd prefer. Perhaps because his general telekinetically choked her a few minutes ago. Which would make his job even harder.

He let out another stressed sigh, and sat back in his seat,"But none of you are from this,"Earth?"

"No." Linda replied.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Different planets." Kelly replied.

"So, you have families then? Homes on these worlds?"

"No." Chief replied.

Rex laid his head in his hands, giving up having a social conversation with them. He wasn't a social bird, most clones weren't really, but these guys... They were on a different level.

"Look," Rex began, checking to make sure his pistols were in their hostlers,"I need to tell you guys something, and I'd prefer not to repeat it, so pay attention." All four Spartans turned to look at him. Rex felt like a rock fell in his stomach, but continued anyway,"What general Skywalker did to you guys was wrong. I sincerely apologize for his actions, Kelly." He said, nodding toward her. Kelly didn't respond, instead remained as stoic as ever."But if any of you ever try to hurt him again, I will not hesitate to defend him. Understood?"

The four Spartans exchanged a glance. Then, they looked back at him,"Is that a threat?" John asked calmly.

"Let's hope not." Rex replied."I don't want to fight you guys, you are phenomenal soldiers, but I won't allow you to injure either my men or my generals, while I stand by and watch. Alright?"

"And if he loses it again?" Kelly asked,"Should we expect you to back him up?"

Rex sighed, glancing down at the ground. In truth, he hadn't decided what to do in that situation. He was on the edge of jumping to Anakin's aid during the last confrontation, but held back since he knew what his general was doing was out of line. That, and he wasn't very keen on charging the Chief when he drop-kicked Anakin across the field.

"I guess I'll just do my best to make sure he doesn't get hurt." He replied, glancing up at Kelly,"Again, lets hope that doesn't happen."

* * *

"This guy isn't particularly smart." Fred said over their private comms.

"He's got guts, I'll give him that." Kelly replied,"That brat Skywalker is lucky to have such a subordinate."

"If Skywalker misbehaves and he tries something," Chief said,"Who takes him?"

A moment of silence."I will." Linda said.

* * *

 _Shola,_

 _03:14 Hours Senate time_

"Fleetmaster, we are approaching the location indicated by the Servants to house the Forerunner artifact!"

"Very well." Rtas said, switching his frequency to all units,"Attention all units, we are approaching the objective. Prepare to disembark."

A minute later, the convoy rolled to a stop in front of a massive mountain. What's more interesting was the large cave entrance ahead. Rtas and Aayla hopped out of the car, followed by his bodyguards and the Spartans. Rex was a little slower to climb out, but immediately made his way over to Aayla."Those guys are terrifying." He whispered in her ear.

"I need everyone else to remain outside and set up a defensive perimeter." Rtas said over the battle-net. The crews in the warthogs and Spectres responded with a,"Yes sir." And formed a half-circle around the mountain. Rtas and Aayla then lead the way into the cave.

The cavern inside was enormous. Stalactites and Stalagmites jutted out from both the floor and the roof of the cave, some 40 meters above their head. The ground was very uneven, rising and falling in rocky hills and boulders. Rtas noted he could fit a Scarab in here, with a little work.

What was most intriguing, however, was the gleaming metal door at the other end of the cave. A round patio with several pillars sticking out of the ground gave further evidence of past use. Aayla and Rex both wore expressions of shock at the site.

Rtas, however, did not."A little smaller then I was hoping." He mused,"Perhaps, we will find something better on the other side." He turned to the Elites beside him,"We will approach the door together. Spartans, I need you to set up and give us supporting fire, should we run into trouble. Secura, Captain, I need you two to follow us about 15 meters back. Understood?"

"Understood." came the response.

Rtas started toward the Forerunner site at a slow pace, observing the structure and the area around it for defenses or traps. So far, he hadn't seen anything. He climbed over a rock and onto the cold metal floor, which, he mused, was one of the few cold things on this entire planet. He and his bodyguards continued on slowly, swords drawn should anything jump out. As they reached the door, Rtas noticed a terminal. He touched the screen, and it sprung to life.

"Spartans" He said quietly over his comlink as Rex and Aayla approached,"I need your A.I."

A moment later, Master Chief swiftly but quietly jogged over, Battle Rifle shouldered and ready should something go wrong. He pulled a small device out of his helmet, and stuck it into the terminal.

The Blue figure of a young woman with dark hair appeared. Rex tilted his head at the being,"What is that?" He asked, reaching out to touch it.

The A.I. held her hand out to stop him,"You can call me Cortana. Give me a minute, and I'll get through these doors."

"Will you need this?" Aayla held the index out.

Cortana shook her head,"I'll let you know when. Just give me a couple seconds to open this door."

As she worked, Aayla leaned in on her tip toes toward Rtas. The Sangheili nearly crouched so his ear was within her reach,"I thought you said something about an A.I. named Cortana leading a revolution of some sort. Is this the same one?"

Rtas nodded,"It is." He whispered hoping the Chief and his A.I. didn't hear them,"But its been resolved. Apparently, during the battle of the Composer, the Didact corrupted something within the A.I. With some work, we located a Forerunner monitor who purged the alien data and improved her layout, extending her operating life from 7 to some 28 years." What he didn't say was the,'Forerunner monitor' was the Librarian.

Cortana reappeared, smiling,"Got it. What was my time, Chief?"

"22 seconds." He replied.

Cortana's lips curled into a pout,"I'm getting rusty. The security on this thing was rather impressive, though."

The door slowly slid open, revealing a small, lit hallway. Chief pulled Cortana out of the computer. A moment later, his team appeared at his side, and he lead the way in.

Rex glanced at Rtas,"Does he always lead the way?"

The Sangheili nodded, motioning for them to follow,"The Chief is unlike any warrior the human race has ever known."

The trio of leaders, flanked by the Sangheili bodyguards entered the facility. Aayla couldn't resist gaping at the beautiful and intricate architecture of the building. As they passed down several hallways, she watched the terminals blink, lights flicker, and ancient technology move in near perfect operating condition.

"Wait a second." She said, causing Rtas to stop,"If these Forerunners were so advanced, they colonized galaxies and built facilities that last countless millennium..." She turned to him,"What happened to them?"

Rtas sighed."Well, the Forerunners-what are you doing, Captain?"

Rex was typing away at the Forerunner terminals,"I have no idea." He said, shrugging his shoulders,"Amusing myself, I guess."

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"No."

"Then stop before you do something harmful." He said.

"Like what?" Rex asked, pressing a button on the screen.

"Like-" Rtas' eyes widened as he saw several panels in the wall fly open,"Like that!"

Rex turned around, his jaw dropping as he watched several Y-shaped robots float out of the holes,"What the heck are-woah!"

The Sentinels began firing bright beams of energy beams at Rtas, who leapt into the air and ignited his sword, impaling one drone which crashed to the ground and exploded. The other two Sangheili ran to his side, pulling plasma rifles from their thigh's and began firing at the robots. Aayla dodged one beam, then stretched out with the force and slammed two together, creating a small explosion."Shut the doors Rex!" She shouted.

"I'm trying!" Rex shouted, who was frantically pressing buttons."I just don't know what these do!"

Down the hall, Rex heard the echo of gunfire as the Spartans began engaging the Sentinels. He suddenly wished he was waiting back at base with the wounded Anakin. _If I don't shut these off, they're gonna kill me,_ he thought.

All around, Sentinels fell to the ground as bolts of plasma burned through their metal hulls. Aayla deflected the beams the best she could, but the pushback produced by the beams was incredibly strong."How many of these should we expect?" Aayla shouted.

"An entire factor-ahh!" A Sangheili replied as his shields collapsed. Aayla stretched out her hands and pulled the three Elites toward her, away from the swarm of Sentinels gathering around them and behind a crate. The uninjured Elite began flailing his arms wildly as he flew through the air, before landing on the ground with a thud. A moment later, all the Sentinels turn toward Secura. Aayla's eyes widened and she leapt backward as far as she could, avoiding the angry crowd of Sentinels. Unfortunately, she leapt into the sights of a group of Sentinels closing in behind them. Aayla screamed as the beams burned into her back, then her leg as she dived behind a Forerunner crate of some sort.

Rex drew his pistols and charged the things, firing as quickly as he could and downing several. A moment later, all the Sentinels turned to him and began a twisted clone BBQ, hitting his armor and burning through in about half a second. Rex cried out in pain and collapsed on the floor.

Rtas pushed himself to his feet, pulling a plasma grenade off his belt,"We must help our allies! Follow me!"

The three Elites charged out into the fray, immediately drawing fire from the crowd of angry Sentinels. Rtas threw his grenade as hard as he could, sticking to a Sentinel and exploding, destroying several in the process. The other two Elites roared and stepped in front of Rex's smoking body, protecting him from further harm and letting loose a furious barrage of fire on the Sentinels.

A minute later, Master Chief sprinted in, followed by Kelly, Fred, and finally, Linda. They immediately poured fire down onto the Sentinels, killing several and attracting attention to themselves. Chief lunged behind a gap in the wall."How do we shut it off?" He shouted.

"The terminal!" Rtas responded."We'll buy you time to shut if off!" He ducked behind cover as his energy shields faltered, breathing heavily and waiting for it to recharge. The two Elites dragged Rex to (relative) safety in a gap in the wall, still firing their plasma rifles wildly.

Aayla pushed herself in up, crying out in pain as she rolled over onto her back. She spotted a pair of Sentinel dispensers and outstretched her hands, shutting them. The doors creaked and groaned as the unseen Force pulled them shut harder then the facility could pull them open. The Spartans worked perfectly as a team, taking turns destroying Sentinels and hiding for their shields to recharge.

A long minute later, Cortana cried,"Got it!" The doors slammed shut, protecting them from further Sentinels. The Spartans and Sangheili began mopping up the final Sentinels together, destroying them as quickly as they safely could. Unfortunately, half a dozen rounded the corner at the wrong time and let loose, overwhelming the shields of the nearest bodyguard. The Elite cried out in pain and fury as the beams tore through his harness and burned his flesh. His comrades and the Spartans immediately concentrated on the group, but not before he collapsed.

As the final Sentinel fell to the ground, the surviving bodyguard fell to his knee and began checking his teammates vitals. Rtas approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder,"How is he?"

The Elite hung his head. He rolled his comrade's body onto its back and closed his eyes,"Watar' is dead." He said sadly,"There is nothing we can do."

Rtas hung his head and laid a clenched fist across his chest,"He will be remembered, N'tho. He died honorably, protecting me and our allies."

N'tho 'Sraom nodded, rising to his feet,"Indeed."

Rtas heard someone approaching and turned to see the Chief."What happened?" John asked.

Rtas clenched his remaining mandibles,"The clone captain decided to play with the terminal and tripped an alarm somehow."

"This is the clone's fault?" Kelly asked. Rtas nodded."Where is he now?"

The Elite's eyes widened slightly. He pushed past the Spartans and kneeled by the smoking Captain. He gently laid his two right index fingers on his neck."He has a pulse," Rtas announced,"But its weak. His insides are probably a absolute mess. Captain, can you hear me?"

No response. Rtas stood,"If he if going to survive, he needs medical attention immediately. Spartans, I need two volunteers to get him out of here safely. The other two, stay with me."

A moment of silence."I'll go." Fred said, taking a step forward.

"Me too." Linda knelt beside the clone, then slung him gently over her shoulder."He's in pretty bad condition." She observed,"We'll need to move fast."

The two Spartans turned and ran out of the room toward the exit.

Rtas went over to Aayla. From the way her face was screwed up, he could tell she was in pain."Are you alright?" Rtas asked. She nodded."It seems your colleagues have a talent for finding trouble."

Aayla snorted, gingerly rubbing the back of her right leg,"We're just off to a bad start is all. When we get back to familiar territory, we'll be more helpful."

Rtas knelt down beside her, and gently rolled her onto her back. _Strange,_ he thought, _I've never met a warrior who goes into battle with a crop-top and leggings for protection._ He frowned as he saw several scorch marks on her bare back, as well as the back of her thighs. Her pants were peeling off and smoking where the energy beams made contact with her body."How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm on fire." She said, gritting her teeth."Do you have anything for painkillers?"

Rtas turned to his remaining colleagues,"Spartans?"

Kelly came over, and knelt by her side. She opened a compartment on her armor, and pulled a small trauma kit out. She opened it, revealing several bandages, gauze, anti-septic, a small knife and a syringe. Kelly grabbed the needle and began rolled Aayla's sleeve up."This is going to make you feel drowsy," Kelly said,"So we'll have to send you back-"

"No." Aayla said, pulling her arm away. Kelly froze, still holding the syringe."I'm going to finish this." She said,"You guys have carried enough of the load, its my turn to be a little helpful."

She pushed herself to her feet, gritting her teeth and suppressing a groan as she stood. Kelly began putting the kit back together, and re-attached it to her kit. She put a hand on Aayla's shoulder,"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kelly asked.

Aayla smirked,"Nope, but consider it a thank you."

"We can manage ourselves." Kelly replied.

"Then consider me a representative of my government." She said, using the force to grab her lightsaber and the index,"I can still help, albeit a little slower."

Kelly glanced at Rtas, who shrugged,"Very well. Come with us." He started off in the way they were going earlier,"And keep your eyes peeled for Sentinels,"He called out,"There are undoubtedly more released in other parts of the facility before they were shut off." He raised the plasma rifle he borrowed from the fallen Watar, and turned the corner with the Chief.

* * *

A few minutes later, they entered what appeared to be a main control room. It was smaller then expected, but it did have a large forerunner terminal in the center of the room. Chief walked up to the computer and inserted Cortana. Cortana appeared a moment later, sliding things across a virtual screen,"I need that Index, please." She said.

Aayla handed it to John, who slid it into the terminal. The device made a strange sound as it hummed to life. A built-in projector launched a Forerunner hologram of... something. Some sort of map, if one had to guess."What are the odds?" Rtas mused,"That the one index the Galactic Republic finds, activates this specific facility?"

"It doesn't." Cortana said, opening a program of some sort on her screen. Hundreds of lines of forerunner data rolled across the screen."Apparently, its a master key, used to activate any facility on this planet. And according to records," she opened another file,"This place had quite the mining gig going back in the day."

"Have you found anything interesting?" John asked, still clutching his Battle Rifle.

"I'm downloading the data and installing a failsafe to wipe the computer's memory as we speak." She said, bringing up another screen,"So far, I've found mining records, tr-"

"Wait." Aayla said, gaining everyone's attention."Why install a code to wipe the Forerunner hardrive? Isn't this valuable, irreplaceable information?"

"It is." Rtas said, turning back to the computer,"But if it falls into the wrong hands, the results could be disastrous. What else did you find, construct?"

Cortana twitched her nose slightly at the generic Sangheili name for A.I."Mining records, transmissions between facilities on the planet and with an extra-terrestrial Forerunner site, a map of the planet 100,000 years ago, and a whole host of uninteresting information."

"Anything noteworthy?" N'tho asked, speaking for the first time since Watar's death.

"Well," Cortana began, bringing up a star chart,"Directions back home, if we get lost. And apparently," She slid to another screen, showing a lush, green planet orbiting slowly,"This place wasn't always a volcanic disaster."

"What happened?" Aayla asked.

Cortana sighed,"I don't know for sure. From what I can piece together, this planet was relatively young in Forerunner terms, having been colonized some 80 years before the Halo Array activation. The Forerunners took advantage of Precursor artifacts on the planet and built mining facilities on the planet. Shola was used for mining metals and other resources to supply the army in their fight against the flood. When the Halos were activated, it apparently destabilized the mining complex, resulting in a catastrophic chain reaction of explosions and volcanic eruptions. And now, we're here."

"What's the flood?" Aayla asked.

Cortana turned to her, an eyebrow arched,"You've never heard of the flood?" she shook her head. Cortana smiled,"That's probably for the best."

"Fleetmaster, this is command. Everything alright down there?" A human voice asked.

"We are fine." Rtas replied,"We are examining the forerunner facility as we speak."

"That's good." The voice said."A pair of Spartans just tore into base with a wounded clone. What happened?"

Rtas sighed,"It is a... long story. We will debrief you when we return, which should be shortly."

"Copy that. Command out."

Chief turned to Cortana,"How's it going?"

"Download in 88% complete." She said,"We should be ready to roll within the minute." She turned to Aayla,"Now, what was it you asked?"

Aayla bit her lip,"I can't remember."

Cortana smiled,"Must not have been very important then. Download is 96% complete, we can leave this place in just a sec."

A moment later, John pulled Cortana from the computer and re-inserted her chip into his helmet. He turned to Aayla, who was gripping the nearest terminal."You don't look so good."

Aayla shook her head, turning away as a tear rolled down her eye,"I'm alright. It just hurts, is all."

"Need me to carry you?"

Aayla smirked,"Well... as long as it wouldn't get in the way. If things get dicey again, I'm walking." She turned toward the huge man, opening her arms like she was inviting him for a hug. Chief picked up her small frame and slung her over his shoulder. Aayla smiled, her lekku hanging down past her face,"Alright, I never thought I'd do something like this in my life. Your warriors are amazing."

"Only because you met the best first." Rtas said, gesturing toward the pair of Spartans.

* * *

 _Shola, Base Camp,_

 _03:32 Hours Senate time_

Anakin sat silently on a large boulder overlooking the massive lava pool Yularen perished in. A hot breeze blew across his face, making his hair and robes sway gently. After being examined for broken bones, the medics concluded he had several cracked ribs and recommended he be airlifted to the ship. Anakin, however, refused, saying he didn't want to leave while his men were still on the planet. So, they bandaged him and told him not to do anything foolish until he could be treated at a proper medical facility.

He could see it in their eyes. The,"UNSC Marines" already disdained him for threatening their hero. He didn't particularly care. All he cared about was Ashoka, and getting Slasher, Rex, and Aayla off the planet alive. After that happened, he planned to disappear for a few days and sort the events out.

His mind had been racing since the two Spartans rushed into camp with Rex. The medics took one look at him, and immediately arranged emergency transportation to the _Shadow of Intent_ , which, despite being a Sangheili ship, apparently had a very impressive medical bay. Anakin had asked, no, demanded he be brought along, but the marines just held him back and told him to calm down. He almost lost his temper again, but for Rex's sake, and for the sake of the promise he made Aayla, he restrained himself from doing anything over the top.

He was thankful there was no other force-sensitive beings in the area. He knew they would sense his emotions rolling off of him in waves. He watched the lava bubbling gently, and wondered what it would be like dying in lava. Would it be quick? Would he feel anything? There probably wasn't any way to know, other then jumping in himself. And as far as he was concerned, he never wanted to see a volcanic planet again.

"You alright?" A voice asked next to him. Recognizing it as a clone voice, Anakin eagerly glanced over, but it wasn't Rex. It was just Slasher. He turned away again, closing his eyes as another breeze carried hot dust into his face.

He heard the clone climb up the rock and sit down next to him. Slasher watched the lava for a minute with him silently,"Do you find it pretty?" He asked.

Anakin shook his head,"No."

"Then why watch it?"

He lowered his eyes, glancing down at his feet,"That's where Yularen died."

"Oh." Slasher said, shifting awkwardly."You seem to be taking it hard."

Anakin turned away. He knew Slasher had good intentions. He just didn't understand."I just need some time is all, trooper." He said, trying to re-assert his authority,"You got anything you need to do?"

"Nope." Slasher replied,"Our new friends seem to have everything under control."

Anakin snorted quietly,"Yeah?"

The two sat in silence for a long moment, watching the superheated lava roll around like a deadly sea. The wind whistled quietly, only slightly muffled by the sounds of voices and movement in the distance as the marines and Sangheili performed their assigned tasks. When Anakin heard the sound of engines, he turned around and saw the convoy pull into base."Well," Slasher said,"Looks like we're about to leave."

Anakin turned back to the lava pit, but said nothing. Slasher put a hand on his knee,"Its not your fault he's dead, general. Don't blame yourself."

Anakin scowled,"Its alright, I don't blame myself."

"Sir?"

"Its not my fault." He whispered,"Its Aayla's."

Slasher pulled back slightly,"General Secura? What do you mean?"

"I mean," Anakin said, turning to face him,"It was a foolish and reckless decision to send him to the surface! She should have kept him safe on the ship."

"She couldn't have known this was going to happen." Slasher replied."She made the most tactically sound decision-"

"Tactically sound?!" Anakin nearly shouted, chucking a small rock into the lava pool,"How is sending an Admiral down to the surface of a hostile planet without escort tactically sound?! Kriff, he didn't even know where we were!"

Slasher sighed, pulling his helmet off and tucking it under his arm. His face was identical to every other clone, the only adorning mark a long scar along his right jawbone. His eyes carried the same weariness as Rex. Right now, they betrayed his frustration."General, with all due respect, I think you're overstepping your boundaries."

Anakin glared at him. His face was covered in dust and soot, a side effect of being on the planet for more then 2 minutes without covering your face. It made him look even angrier then he already was."No, I am not overstepping." Anakin replied coldly,"Aayla's just like most over jedi. She's heartless and uncaring, so determined to carry out the,"greater good" and the will of the council she doesn't look out for those closest to her."

* * *

Unaware they were being watched, Aayla listened to their conversation with a growing scowl. What right did he have to blame her? She did what she thought was best. She was trying to save Yularen by sending him down to the surface! There was no way she could've sent a larger escort with him, because they were desperately trying to save the ship!

"That's the problem with the jedi, Slasher." Anakin was saying,"They're too caught up in the old ways. Too arrogant. To stubborn. To blind to see when they do wrong."

Aayla's lips thinned. She hadn't ever heard someone talk about the order like that, other then criminals and corrupt Separatist leaders. Like Count Dooku.

Anakin continued,"Look at yourself! The jedi say they fight for freedom, and yet, a jedi council member ordered the creation of a slave army for the Republic. What rights do you have? Your viewed as public property by most of the Republic, and the order.

"Look at the order itself. We're told we shouldn't be emotional, shouldn't care about anyone or anything, other then the greater good. Isn't emotions what makes us people? Isn't love and caring something good beings show toward one another? And yet," He tossed another rock far into the distance,"It is considered improper to mourn the dead. To form bonds with others. To make extra effort for a single being. How is that right? What is wrong with love?"

Aayla frowned. Her mind was processing what Anakin just said. On one hand, she could understand where he was coming from. The order was sometimes too set in the old ways. The Councilors could be arrogant. And yes, emotions could be a good thing. But the reason those things are taboo is fear of falling to the dark side. Its made to protect the force-user and those around him or her from the consequences of anger and hatred and revenge.

"Aayla's just another poster girl, Slasher. I recall she told my padawan,"Do not sacrifice a thousand lives, just to save one" what if the one life is the life of a friend, and the thousand are criminals? Murderers?" He scowled,"Yes, she is a fine jedi. A great jedi. Heartless and cold and too proud to consider her own mistakes. If she heard me right now, I guarantee you she would go running to the Council to get me expelled. To prove how tolerant she is, I'm sure. Gotta ruin his life because he disagrees with the all-holy code. How dare he have emotions, a different point of view! That's for people!"

Aayla felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Was she heartless and cold? He was correct that she had decided to tell the council about this conversation. He was in stark violation of the Jedi Code. He was angry and emotional and rebellious. Now, she wasn't so sure. Everything he said was against what she had been taught almost her entire life. And yet, it made some sense. What was wrong with love? What was wrong with a different point of view? They could be dangerous, but being proud and stubborn could be worse. She recalled what she heard about Dooku, why he left the order. Because, among other reasons, they were the thing he accused them of.

And now Anakin was doing the exact same thing. The Council would surely show him the door if they heard him, or worse. Simply because he went against the standard orthodox beliefs.

She hung her head. Could she be all of those things? Proud, heartless, arrogant and cold? She knew she wasn't completely heartless, she deeply cared for every one of her men. It hurt her when she received the news of Yularen's demise. And yet, she did her best to assume the calm, collected jedi attitude. Too set in the old ways.

Anakin was wrong about some things. But perhaps, he had a point.

She heard a pair of heavy footsteps behind her."Would you like some help back?"

Aayla closed her eyes. She didn't enjoy being babied, but between the burns across her body, and the deep cut on her leg (courtesy of the Elite with the Energy Sword), she wasn't in very good shape. For once, she looked forward to the bacta tank, which would relieve the burning sensation.

"Thank you, Rtas." She said, turning around,"Thank you for everything."

Rtas nodded slightly and slipped an arm around her waist, picking her up and carrying her near effortlessly with one arm. He glanced down at her charred leggings, and the discolorations on her belly."You've been burned pretty badly." He observed."I'm afraid the UNSC have little medicine which treats burns. And your anatomy is too different for Sangheili medicine."

She nodded, trying to play it down, but he could see the way she was clenching her teeth."I need a favor from you, Rtas." She looked up at him."Tell your men not to talk about Anakin's behavior, alright?"

Rtas eyes shifted slightly, his mandibles twitching curiously,"Why? It is very difficult to ignore such an incident."

"If you must, report it to your superiors." She said softly,"But my superiors, the jedi and the Senate, don't need to hear about it. Please, just... let me handle it, okay?"

The pair entered a large green tent the UNSC had set up as a temporary treatment facility. Rtas laid her on a cot, where a pair of medics began examining her wounds. Rtas sat down beside her bed, watching the medics do their work."I don't understand." He said,"Wouldn't he be disciplined for his actions?"

"Yes, he would." She said, wincing as the doctors applied a antiseptic patch to her bare stomach."My galaxy, and the jedi order especially, are in a bit of a... precarious situation right now. I don't know if you would understand if I tried to explain it, but trust me when I say he needs time to sort it out."

Rtas took a deep breath. If any of his men had threatened the Chief the way he did, they would likely find themselves in the brig. And attacking humanity's champion is a bad way to start of a diplomatic relationship. If he protected Anakin, it was possible it would get out that he knew and didn't do anything.

On the other hand, if he didn't report to the Galactic Republic, it would provide a useful wildcard in negotiations. Of course, when ONI hears about his stunt, it was a distinct possibility they may assassinate him.

Politics. How tiresome.

"Very well, Aayla Secura. I will not tell your government." He paused," but my superiors will need to know, and I cannot guarantee they will not say anything. The Master Chief is one of the most loved and honored beings in the history of the human race. For some, it would be like attacking Jesus."

"Who?" Aayla asked, confused.

Rtas smiled,"A human who lived over 2500 years ago. His teachings founded the largest religion in their history."

"Oh." Aayla said, glancing back down at her stomach. One medic took her bare arm and inserted an IV in the nearest blood vessel. The medic muttered something about finding blue blood vessels in blue skin, but other then that, he said nothing.

Rtas glanced toward the tent flap. As a veteran of decades of war, he was constantly on alert for anything that could be perceived a threat, so he noticed the increase in traffic into and out of the tent in the past few minutes. He also noticed it was almost exclusively male marines. He curled his nose slightly. He knew what it was like to have a male mind (and hormones) but he never thought about a member of a different species that way. Of course, it could just be curiosity.

"Aayla," he said quietly. She glanced toward him,"It appears you are the main attraction today."

Aayla narrowed her eyes, then widened them slightly as she realized she couldn't sense the thoughts and intentions of the medics working on her, or Rtas. She glanced up, and noticed how many more male marines were checking on their buddies, or helping a female nurse sort and pack up supplies. As if on cue, one of the medics said,"Miss Secura, we need to take your trousers off and take a look at your legs. Would you like to do this someplace more private?"

Her blue cheeks began to turn slightly red,"Yes, that would be preferable." She turned to the only Sangheili in the room,"Please, trust me about this."

Rtas laid a fist across his chest,"I will not utter a word to your jedi or Senate."

* * *

 _ **Chapter Break**_

* * *

 _CAS-Class Assault Carrier,"Shadow of Intent" Shola Orbit,_

 _04:30 Hours Senate time_

After the last transport carrying ground forces landed in the hangar, Rtas Vadum ordered a team of Sangheili and clones to retrieve a pair of,"Bacta Tanks" from the crippled _Resolute_ (whatever that was), as well as anything critical the Republic didn't want to leave floating in space.

The surviving members of the Republic battlegroup were welcomed on the _Shadow of Intent,_ while the wounded were split between the the Poseidon-Class _Barbarossa_ and the _Shadow of Intent_ for treatment. Rtas insisted a pair of trusted Sangheili escort Anakin around the ship, so they could keep an eye on the maverick jedi. The young man was still very much in a foul mood, and the fact Rex was teetering on the edge of life and death didn't help to calm his nerves at all. Rtas was worried he would lash out again, but he refrained from arresting him so not to aggravate the situation any more.

As the transports returned with the Bacta tanks and final preparations were made for the trip to the capital of the Galactic Republic, Coruscant, Rtas called all the captains together to discuss the current situation and brief them on what was to come.

There was much to discuss.

"Greetings." He began when the last Captain, a greying man whose nameplate read _Rockford_ arrived for the virtual meeting,"We have much to discuss."

"How's the situation on the surface, Fleetmaster?" Rockford inquired, straightening his spine and assuming a stony expression to assert who he was.

"We engaged and eliminated the last of the Servants of Abiding Truth some two hours ago. The planet is secure, we have withdrawn all our forces from the surface." He paused for a moment, allowing the information to sink in."We also located the Forerunner facility they were searching for. The information within the mainframe is downloaded onto the A.I. Cortana, and a copy of the information has been sent to the mainframe of the _Shadow of Intent._

"All in all, the mission was a success. However, 26 Sangheili and 7 marines lie dead, and another several dozen injured. But obviously, we need to decide how to deal with the natives and their,"Galactic Republic."

He clasped his large hands behind his back,"I've spoken at great lengths with one of their commanders about them and their society. Apparently, the Galactic Republic is a single government that spans thousands of systems across this galaxy. They are currently engaged in conflict with the,"Confederacy of Independent Systems" a collection of several thousand star systems which seceded from the Republic, sparking a civil war.

"The Republic is governed by a single legislative body, known as the,"Galactic Senate." The legislative body is made up of a senator from every planet still loyal to the Galactic Republic. It is headed by a Chancellor, who holds a number of emergency powers at this time."

Captain Ito frowned, her brown eyes reflecting a hint of concern,"Sounds like they are vulnerable to both implosion and outside powers right now."

Rtas nodded,"Yes. According to one of their jedi generals-"

"Jedi?" Captain Jackson asked.

Rtas raised a hand,"I will get to that. According to general Aayla Secura, the conflict, known as the,"Clone Wars"-

"Clone Wars?" Sangheili captain 'Valtamare said aloud,"These governments fight with clones?"

"Yes. At least, the Republic does. The CIS uses robots called,"Battle Droids"

"So the population is relatively unused to fighting?" Rockford said, a calculating gleam in his eye.

Rtas huffed quietly at being interrupted again, but decided not to raise the issue. He couldn't blame them for being curious."I asked the same question. Apparently, most planets are very un-accustomed to fighting and warfare. Which is why the Republic uses clones, and the CIS, droids. Secura mentioned some planets are exceptions, most notably Mandalore, Ryloth, and Kashyyyk."

Several Captains exchanged glances. Rtas knew for a fact that several, especially the human captains, were very nervous about meeting these new arrivals, lest the Human-Covenant war happen all over again. Thankfully, it sounded like the UNSC and SOS would have the advantage should conflict break out. He imagined several of the humans were making note of relevant information to pass onto ONI.

He snorted quietly to himself. ONI had eyes and ears everywhere, always on the lookout for any threat to humanity... or situation to take advantage of. He would honestly be surprised if at least one of the humans weren't in some way heavily connected to the black organization. He was always cautious what he said to them, lest the wrong information make it back to the wrong hands.

"The Galactic Republic heavily relies on an organization called the,"Jedi Order" for military protection, diplomatic disputes, and other government issues. Apparently, the Jedi Order, whose members are called,"Jedi" He gestured toward Jackson, who didn't acknowledge,"Are a order of warriors, or according to their only member I've really spoken to,"Peacekeepers" who have the ability to manipulate a field of energy known as,"The Force" to telekinetically manipulate things, such as throwing a rock with one's mind, or throwing a man backward with the wave of a hand."

"You're telling me," Jackson began, a disbelieving smirk on his face,"That the jedi are soldiers, diplomats, and politicians who can somehow perform magic tricks?" Rtas nodded."That sounds rather far-fetched, squiddy. Are you really believing such nonsense?" He glared at the Sangheili, challenging him to retort.

Rtas clenched his fists, and returned the glare with fiery eyes. He was getting tired of Jackson's attitude toward him and his kind, but he put up with it before for the sake of diplomacy. Now, after jumping into an unknown region, fighting a despised enemy, rescuing a group of soldiers in a first-contact situation (only to find out they had fired on his men!), then heading down to the fiery surface, fighting off the remaining Servants, leading an expedition to a forerunner artifact, only to be forced to fight off sentinels (and see another good warrior die because of the Republic's incompetency) and secure the facility, his fuse was getting dangerously short.

"Jackson," He growled,"I understand your ill-will toward my kind. But I have put up with your insolence long enough. I _am_ your superior, and you _will_ show me proper respect. If you have any issues with my kind, you may bring it up with me alone. But until then, shut your mouth and listen. Understood?"

Jackson's eyes narrowed, but he gave a stiff nod anyway. Rtas let out a breath,"The surviving members of the Galactic Republic are on board the _Shadow of Intent_ and the _Barbarossa_. The wounded are being treated, while the others are being kept occupied and watched for the time being. If any of you have any difficultly believing their claims about The Force, I will be happy to call one up to demonstrate."

"That would be nice, Fleetmaster." Rockford said,"I've learned it is best not to take the word of a stranger with out proof. With all due respect, of course." He added.

Rtas nodded toward him to let him know he didn't take offense,"I saw them perform amazing acts with my own eyes. But I suppose it would be best for you all to see for yourself."

"Could you send one of their officers over to speak with me?" Ito asked,"I would like to learn more about this,"Galactic Republic."

"Well," Rtas began,"The clone trooper in charge is currently in emergency medical care. And all three jedi are," he paused, trying to come up with the right word,"Preoccupied."

"Doing what?"

Rtas sighed,"Well, one is currently in the med bay, one should be in medical care, but I will be speaking to her myself. The final one is a bit... unsuited for diplomatic situations, I'm afraid."

Ito's eyes danced with humor, a smile forming on her lips,"The word buzzing around the ship is that one of the jedi picked a fight with the Master Chief. Is it safe to assume its him?" Rtas nodded."I suppose it would be wiser to keep him in sight, then."

Rtas glanced at the other captains. None of them were expressing any surprise, which meant word had already spread about Anakin's stunt. He shook his head, _sorry Secura, but your secret is getting out._

"We have been invited by general Secura to meet the heads of the Republic at their capital, Coruscant. Given the fact that we are carrying their own, and the fact they are in a war." He blinked,"And that I am a high-ranking member of the Swords of Sangheilios, I suggest we take them up on the offer. However, we need to send some of you back to inform our governments of the situation. The Arbiter and the members of your government will be most interested in the current situation, will they not?" He paused, proving his point with the silence that followed."Any volunteers?"

Rockford, another human captain and a Sangheili captain all raised their hands. Rtas laid a clenched fist across his chest,"Then it is settled. Godspeed, brothers."

* * *

As the screen went blank, Captain Howell Rockford allowed a smirk to grace his lips. _ONI will be most interested in this turn of events._

"Let's go home, men," He rumbled.

* * *

 _CAS-Class,"Shadow of Intent" Medical Bay #7_

 _04:38 Hours Senate time_

Ashoka became vaguely aware of sounds completely foreign in nature as she slowly began to regain consciousness. She groaned and squirmed gently on the bed, the fog in her mind slowly disappearing. The memories of the past few hours came rushing back to her, _boarding, fighting, master, Shola, my leg._ She popped her eyes open and made a quiet grunting noise when she saw the purple roof above her head. _Purple? How'd that get there? Oh yeah, uh, aliens, big aliens, metal soldiers, shooting..._ She gently tested her legs by lifting them, and was rewarded by a sudden stabbing pain in her leg. _Alright,_ she thought, _I got shot, then I, uh, oh yeah, the armored soldiers gave me a shot, and I, uh..._ She groaned again, _sedative._

"Ashoka?"

The Togrutan blinked in surprise, suddenly awake and fully aware. She sat up and glanced around the room until she spotted a man sitting in a chai- a floating purple chair. She immediately smelled smoke on his robes, and his chest and arm was bandaged. His left leg was lying across the right, and his lips were pulled back into what looked like a cross between a smirk and a smile.

She didn't care. In her mind, he hadn't looked better. She grinned, her eyes lighting up in joy and relief,"Hey master." Anakin stood and rushed across the room, giving her a hug, which initially surprised her, but she returned it anyway.

"Ashoka," he whispered, pulling out of the embrace to look at her,"Its good too see you."

"You too, master." She gave him a cheeky smile,"I thought you were dead! Next time you are going to land on a planet, remind me to ignore Aayla and sneak along, alright?"

Anakin chuckled, coughing slightly as his ribs reminded him of his previous activities on the planet,"Naw, you just wanted to get rid of me is all." His smile grew when hers faded. He stroked the tip of her lekku gently,"How's your leg feeling?"

She frowned, pulling her knees up and wincing slightly as she did so,"They've been better. Getting shot by a slugthrower feels a lot different then a laser."

"I'll bet." He remarked, gently placing his hand on the bandages on her leg and closing his eyes. His eyebrows fell slightly,"Looks like they tore you up pretty bad. The surgeons did a fine job repairing the damage, but its got nothing on what the healers in the temple can do."

He pulled his hands back, returning to a more serene expression. Ashoka twirled a loose thread in her hands as her eyes narrowed in contemplation."Wait," she said,"Did those creatures operate on me?" She looked up at him,"You know, the Singhighly?"

"We did not." A voice in the doorway said,"Human anatomy is confusing enough, we did not want to make a mistake on a completely foreign species." The Sangheili doctor thumped in, carrying a small device in his hand. He used it to scan a small terminal on the wall with foreign letters sprawled across,"And for the record, girl, its SANG-KEE-LEE, not SEENG-HYE-LEE."

Ashoka smirked,"Forgive me, I'm still a little new at all this." She watched with pointed interest as the physician downloaded the relevant information onto his scanner,"But pass my thanks to whoever did."

The Sangheili sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he pressed a button on the terminal and pulled the scanner away,"I wouldn't be so eager if I were you."

"Why not?"

He turned to face them, the serious look on his face releasing a rock in Ashoka's stomach."Because," he began, then he sighed again,"The news regarding your friend isn't good."

Ashoka flinched slightly as she felt a whirlstorm of emotions in the force, mostly dread and anger and loyalty. It wasn't coming from her, however, but Anakin. Her maverick master rose to his height, his face trying and failing to conceal the anger within."What happened to Rex?"

Ashoka's eyes widened. _Rex?!_

"The human surgeons spent a good hour operating on his body, jedi." The Sangheili rumbled,"But the burns on his body and the damage to his internal organs were severe. He has been placed in one of the," He glanced down at his device, sliding a finger across the screen,"Bacta Tanks. We do not know if he will pull through." He laid a clenched fist across his chest,"I am sorry there is not more we can do."

Anakin ground his teeth together and lowered his head, eyes shut and mind plagued with a flood of emotions. Ashoka reached out and stroked his hand gently, sending a soothing feeling through the force.

"How did it happen?" Anakin mumbled.

"I do not know specifics, jedi," The Sangheili said,"But apparently, the search team was ambushed by fore- they were attacked by hostile forces. One warrior died, and both of your friends were wounded."

Anakin took a deep breath. He wasn't sure whether he was thankful of unhappy Ashoka was there and calming him, because he was on the edge of loosing it and going on a rampage. Making... something pay for what happened. He knew it wasn't the jedi way, but at this point, he wasn't sure he cared. _Speaking of Jedi..._

"What about Aayla?"

"The other jedi?" He asked. Anakin gave a nod. The Elite pressed several buttons on the screen of his device, looking for her medical report."It appears Aayla Secura was treated for a number of injuries to her legs and belly, but she is released and well. I believe she was summoned by Fleetmaster Vadum to speak with him."

"Of course..." Anakin growled quietly,"Thank you, doctor." The Sangheili bowed and left the room. After he was gone, Anakin collapsed in his chair, resting his head in his hands as he tried to control the wave of emotions in his body. He was angry, no, livid at the jedi, the Sangheili, the Spartans, almost everything he was blaming for their troubles right now.

"Skyguy?" Anakin looked up when he heard her voice,"Are you alright?"

Anakin shook his head,"Not really. Just-" He stood up,"I'm going to take a walk, you go ahead and rest."

"But-"

"No buts, Ashoka. Just give me a minute, alright?" He gave her a weary smile, before walking swiftly out into the hallway, where his smile fell into a furious scowl.

* * *

 _CAS-Class,"Shadow of Intent" Bridge_

 _05:01 Hours Senate time_

Rtas leaned back in his captain's seat, breathing deeply and holding it for a moment before releasing it. To his crew, he looked focused, perhaps planning out their next move. In truth, he was wrapping his mind around the happenings of the past few hours.

First contact. Again. And they hadn't plunged into another genocidal war. His mind wandered to the history of the Sangheili, the Covenant, and his family. First contact was a very, very rare happening, and yet, fate or a higher power deemed him worthy of seeing two crucial moments in the history of his species within his lifetime. Last time, he was just a normal warrior, young and zealous and eager for battle. Now, he was battle hardened and weary and _experienced._ And he would have a much bigger hand to play this time around. He felt great responsibility for the Sangheili back home, knowing his actions would shape (at least) the initial relations with this new government and galaxy. Perhaps he would be able to find a powerful ally and friend the the Swords of Sangheilios.

Or he could be walking into another unimaginable conflict. What happened next was up to him and the government of the Republic.

He heard the soft sound of the door opening, followed by two pair of footsteps thumping away and a softer set coming closer. He pressed a button on his chair, spinning it around,"Welcome to the command deck of the Shadow of Intent, jedi Secura."

Aayla smiled politely and muttered her thanks as her eyes traveled to the display screen laying at the foot of Rtas' chair. The display was flashing with foreign letters and images in a pattern she couldn't comprehend."Your technology fascinates me, shipmaster."

Rtas flicked his lower mandible in amusement,"I could say the same of your own weapons. I am very interested in seeing this planet city Coruscant. Although," he shrugged,"I'm still in the dark regarding the specifics."

Aayla pursed her lips together. She wasn't a skilled negotiator like Obi-Wan, but she was smart enough to be weary of letting him control and direct the conversation. Of course, it was probably safe, given the fact he could easily order the deaths of every Republic soldier and jedi on board and get away with it easy.

She decided to take the bait,"I don't think I understand where this is going."

"Who do you think I will meet with?" He replied.

"Oh, probably the Chancellor, along with any Jedi Council members who happen to be on system. Which probably won't be a lot, given the state of the war."

"Ah." Rtas said, opening his mouth to say something else, but the words died in his throat. He returned to his chair, massaging his forehead gently. He was ready for sleep, but as many other instances in his life, the situation demanded his attention.

"You tired?" He immediately glanced up, tilting his head at the question. Rtas could tell, while a fine warrior, Aayla Secura was no great verbal duelist. She cared, which was a quality he admired, but she seemed a little... naive, regarding the whole situation. It made his initial job easier. While he wasn't going to take advantage of her, he could certainly gather useful tidbits of information which would better prepare him for meeting the real politicians.

"I am tired, hu- Twi'lek." He responded,"Probably nowhere near as sleepy as you, though." Aayla shrugged as if to say,'no big deal' but her posture was enough to indicate her fatigue."What do you think of the Chancellor?"

She raised a brow,"What?"

"Is there anything I need to be aware of before I speak with your leader?" Rtas replied, closing his fists slightly,"What is he like?"

"Ah." Aayla replied, stroking her chin in a Obi-Wan imitation."Well, I've only met him a few times, but he's charming in person. Good hearted man, in my opinion."

"Really?"

Aayla smirked, tilting her head slightly,"You don't believe me?"

Rtas snorted,"I've been fighting war since before you were born," he paused, examining her body for signs of age,"I think. I can tell when something is left unsaid. I have no malevolent intent, Secura, I merely don't want to walk into a minefield and possibly spark a conflict because I didn't know what to expect. Now please, what do you think of the Chancellor?"

Aayla was still for a moment, meeting his stare with hers. Then, she smiled,"I suppose I can trust you with the unofficial opinion." She sat down on the edge of the display screen,"Chancellor Palpatine is a brilliant man. He's always seemed to have a good heart and the best interests of the Republic in the front of his mind. The problem is, he seems too willing to bend morals to accomplish his goal. You know the saying,'the ends justify the means'? He seems to believe that, and I am afraid the stress of leading the Republic through a war may be changing him for the worse." Her face grew a shade darker,"I would be cautious with him if I were you, Rtas. The man can out-think and and-manipulate just about anyone in the galaxy. The Council is growing distrustful of him and his growing power, and personally, I still think he has the best interests at heart. At least, I hope he does." She sighed, rubbing her lekku gently,"But stars help us if he truly holds malevolent intent. I have little doubt he could think rings around the Council."

The muscles in her body had noticeably relaxed. Rtas could tell she was letting her guard down, _a very risky thing to do in front of a stranger,_ he mused.

"The Council is too proud and arrogant to see past their world." Aayla said quietly,"I seriously worry that Palpatine, or the Senate, may take advantage of their ineptitude and the war to craft the Republic into something other then a Democracy. May take advantage of the situation in a bid for power. I harbor suspicions that Dooku or his master is pulling strings somehow, but I have no idea to what extent or how to handle it. But I know the Council is in danger of walking into any trap he may set."

Rtas stroked his mandibles. _Interesting._ "Well, Secura." He began,"I don't know who Dooku is, but I appreciate the warning nonetheless."

Aayla's cheeks brightened slightly, and she glanced down at the ground. _I just said waaaay too much,_ she thought."How long 'till Coruscant?" she asked.

Rtas glanced at a terminal,"If you're coordinates are correct, just a few more hours." He glanced back at her,"You should go get some sleep. I'll send for you before we make contact."

Aayla yawned and shook her head stubbornly,"I'd prefer to stay here, if you don't mind."

Rtas shrugged,"Very well." He returned to his chair, resting his head in his hands,"Tell me about the Twi'leks."

She took in a deep breath,"Well, its a long story."

"We've got the time." Rtas replied warmly.

* * *

 _Slipspace_

 _07:44 Hours Senate time_

"Fleetmaster, we exist slipspace in 2 minutes!"

Rtas glanced toward the Sangheili officer and nodded his approval,"Very well, remind all vessels to prime their weapons, but do not fire unless I give the order. We do not want to re-live the human-Covenant war. Understood?"

"At once, Fleetmaster."

Rtas closed his eyes for a brief moment, his keen mind mulling over the wealth of information he had learned in the past 6 hours. _And to think,_ he smirked, _this was supposed to be a routine mission._

He glanced at the jedi who had played his companion for the past few hours. He and Aayla had spent the entire time taking turns explaining how things work in their relative galaxies, anything from their governments to culture to history. Rtas was fascinated by the apparent size and population of this galaxy, although he found himself surprised they managed to live in relative peace without a major conflict for so long. The only exceptions seemed to be minor skirmishes and anything a race of warriors known as the,"Mandalorians" touched.

If what she said of the warriors of Mandalore were true, he wanted to meet these people someday. Their culture reminded him slightly of his own.

All in all, he found his discussions with Secura to be quite fruitful. She, unlike the younger jedi Anakin, seemed to have her head screwed on straight. He was still wrapping his mind around the Force, and he found some jedi ideals to be foolish, which lead to a long but friendly debate between the two about subjects like killing opponents and control over emotions. But despite their differences, he found he liked Secura, and rather enjoyed her company.

The one thing he was pretty tight-lipped about was details about the UNSC. Under the Cole Protocol, he didn't know how much he was allowed to say, and he didn't want to compromise his allies. _A small repayment for the war, I suppose._

Brushing his musings to the back of his mind, he rose from his chair and went over to the display table. He pressed a button and it came alive with the image of several human and Sangheili ships traveling through slipspace. In a moment, he would get the first look of anyone from his galaxy of the planet-city,"Coruscant."

"Should we expect a cold welcome?" He asked.

Aayla stood, her full height only reaching his elbow, and shrugged,"Its possible. I have no doubt they will be startled, but provided the commander of the defense fleet has a shred of competency, they will hail us and I can smooth out any concerns."

He nodded and clasped the display table. A moment later, a final warning of the imminent departure from slipspace flowed over the intercom.

The first thing Rtas noticed was the entire planet was truly covered in a mega city. Bright lights covered the surface, a particular concentration in one spot Rtas assumed was the capital district. _The planet must be home to hundreds of Billions,_ he thought.

The second thing he noticed were several dozens vessels near identical to the ones the jedi brought to Shola orbiting the planet. They were completely still for a good moment, as if they hadn't realized the sudden arrival of the fleet.

"We are picking up a spike in communications between the Republic vessels." One Elite officer mused.

Aayla smirked,"I wonder why?"

As if someone flipped a switch, the Venators began floating toward the strange new vessels that appeared from the hole in space."Sudden energy spike originating from the Republic ships!"

"Their weapons are hot!"

"Hold your fire!" Rtas shouted,"They are just frightened. We will wait for them to contact us."

He heard another Sangheili take his side. He looked and nodded in greeting,"N'tho, a historic time for the both of us to witness. How is Vul'?"

N'tho bowed his head in respect,"He is healing well from his injuries, shipmaster. Although," he glanced up, a twinkle in his eye,"He seems to want a rematch against the jedi who beat him."

"Not beat," Rtas corrected,"At least, with a blade, but with numbers and tactics."

N'tho chuckled,"So he keeps reminding me."

The Venators continued approaching the joint fleet, until they were well within weapons range."Fleetmaster, their flagship is hailing us!"

Rtas shared a glance with N'tho, then with Aayla, who nodded calmly."Patch them through the display table."

A blue-hued image of a alien with a forest of tentacles on his head appeared. Rtas had no idea what species he was, but between his huge black eyes (which were wider then normal) and the tentacles, he correctly guessed he wasn't a Twi'lek.

Said Nautolan took a long glance at Rtas, then his eyes traveled to Aayla and his jaw dropped."Uh... Wha?" He just stared at them, slack-jawed.

"Your friend is quite eloquent." N'tho mused, earning him a chuckle from Rtas and Aayla. The Nautolan didn't even respond.

Aayla smiled warmly at him,"Kit. Its a pleasure to see you."

Kit Fisto stared for a moment longer, tilting his head to one side,"I must be having a dream. This day is just... Aayla, for what it matters, you are as pretty in my dreams as you are in real life."

Aayla's cheeks immediately turned red and she glanced at the ground. Rtas and N'tho struggled to restrain their amusement at the exchange. Kit blinked, then blinked again,"This isn't a dream? I, uh..." He shook his head, seeming to clear some of the confusion from his mind,"I'm sorry master Secura, I thought it the best way to see if it was truly a dream." He turned to the two Sangheili and bowed,"Forgive my manners, but who are you, what are you doing in Republic space, and how did you come out of a black hole?"

Rtas laid a clenched fist across his chest,"Greetings creature, I am Rtas' Vadum, Fleetmaster of the Swords of Sangheilios and captain of the _Shadow of Intent._ We mean you no harm, jedi."

Kit glanced again at Aayla, who had mostly recovered from her short bout embarrassment and returned to her normal posture. The two seemed to have a silent conversation, which annoyed Rtas at first, until he looked closer. Their eyes were glazed over, staring a thousand yards off. _They must be communicating with the Force,_ he thought. After a moment, Kit turned back to the Sangheili,"Welcome, Rtas Vadum and N'tho Sraom, to Coruscant. Forgive my previous hostility and allow me to escort you to meet with the heads of our government."

Rtas bowed,"Thank you, jedi."

Kit turned back to Aayla,"You have no idea how good it is to see you. We've got a problem."

Aayla raised a brow,"A problem?"

Kit nodded,"Yes. The reports from Bakura were all true. The parasite has struck."

There was a pause, where time seemed to stand still. No one even made a sound. Then, Rtas leaned in as close as he could to the display of Kit,"What do you mean?" He demanded with a edge of urgency in his voice.

Kit lowered his head slightly,"Forgive my hesitancy, but I think it best-"

"The Flood. What is it?" Rtas asked.

Kit blinked, then shrugged. Rtas let out an audible sigh of relief,"Then forgive my manners, jedi. I look forward to meeting you in person."

* * *

 _Mid Rim, Tashtor Sector, Takodana, Andui Space Port,_

 _07:06 Hours Senate time, 17:34 Hours Local time_

Clone Trooper Levy wasn't too sure what to make of the happenings in the past few hours. It was only yesterday that the Chancellor announced that there _may_ be space zombies running around in the Outer Rim. It was only yesterday the Republic mobilized in full to respond to the threat and redeployed almost every unit. It was only a few hours ago he found himself deployed on this forest planet.

And it was only within the last 2 hours that his commanding officers began to rush around and whisper among themselves, fear evident in their eyes. And it was only 45 minutes ago all military units were placed on highest alert.

He was just a clone, he was made to fight, obey orders, and protect the Republic. He didn't understand the full picture, and, seeing the size and scope of the galaxy made him feel small and insignificant, merely a creation to protect those who were actually born. He didn't want to get bogged down politics and the such.

So, he what he always did: his job.

He scanned the trees again from the observation tower he and his teammate, a Clone who went by Zig, were waiting in. It was a peaceful day, much like any other. And being stationed on the literal edge of the city allowed him to view either the city from up high, or the forest surrounding it.

Unfortunately, it also reminded him that Zig was, as always, not doing his job. The clone was sitting on a small crate, watching his knuckles while Levy watched the forest, as they were supposed to do."You know," Levy said, causing the other clone to glance up at him,"I can guarantee you won't find any space zombies hiding in your glove."

Zig snorted and went back to his knuckles,"You take your job too seriously, you know that?"

"That's what I'm for," Levy replied,"And you should be too."

Zig sighed, cracking his knuckles and standing,"Have I ever told you to learn how to loosen up a little?"

"Twice," Levy replied,"Today."

Before Zig could come up with a retort, the communicator in Levy's helmet went off,"All units, we've got a unidentified aircraft headed straight for-"

The sound of a spacecraft screaming through the atmosphere drew his attention. He rushed over to a different viewport, and spotted a flaming civilian yacht spiraling toward the forest canopy. Levy was halfway down the ladder when the ship smashed into the trees some 200 meters from their position, the sound of the impact produced something akin to an artillery strike. The bloody ground shook like it too. Ignoring Zig's protests, he sprinted toward the downed craft as quickly as he could, leaping over rocks and downed trees in his way.

As he got closer, he began to slow down. It was unlikely anything could survive such a rough landing. Still, he slowed down and raised his rifle as he came 20 meters away from the craft. The silver hull was in flames in several places, a pair of blackened streaks, evidence of laser scorches, spread across the wing.

Eventually, Zig came running up to his side, breathing heavy but not panting from the sprint,"Stop taking off like that!" He complained.

"Sush," Levy growled,"We've got a job to do."

The two clones continued toward the site, rifles raised and eyes alert for any movement."No way anything could survive that." Zig muttered.

Levy ignored him and went around the ship in search of the entrance. Surprisingly, he found the ramp to the vessel slowly lowering."What the?" Levy muttered, deciding not to tease Zig about his statement until they returned to the barracks, as they had more pressing matters to attend to. Most importantly, what could survive such a fall? He reached the ramp and stepped aboard.

Suddenly, a swarm of grey-ish... _things_ flew past his front visor. Levy shouted in surprise and fired, missing all the creatures which seemed more interested in flying past him and into the atmosphere. Levy turned and watched as they flew above the trees, then toward Andui.

"What the?" Levy shouted.

"Well, that was strange." Zig muttered, coming to his friend's side,"You alright?"

Levy nodded,"Lets search the ship, make sure we have no more surprises in store."

Zig nodded and gestured toward the open ship,"After you."

Levy huffed in annoyance and trudged up into the ship. The inside was smooth and clean and luxurious, as would be expected from such a vessel. He paused by a terminal and raised a fist, indicating to Zig he should freeze. He then swept his weapon across the room, scanning it for occupants. None. What's more, the ship was quiet.

Too quiet.

Feeling a nervous sensation pooling in his stomach, he motioned for his companion to follow,"Lets search the ship. We should have backup anytime now."

"Shouldn't we wait for said backup?" Zig asked.

Levy shook his head,"Lets just get this over with. Make sure we're ready for reinforcements." He went toward the nearest door, which he assumed was the main room. The door panel was blinking green and blue, the emergency light above the door cast a eerie red glow on the room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zig muttered, but followed anyway.

The two clones stacked up on either side of the wall. Levy held up three fingers, then two, then one, then smashed the open button. Zig dove into the doorway, he raised his rifle-

And let out a scream as a long, yellow tentacle wrapped around his body and dragged him inside. Levy shouted in surprise and popped through the doorway, weapon raised and ready to fire, but he froze when he saw what was inside.

The entire room was covered with some disgusting yellow and brown biomass, running along the floor, walls, and ceiling. It was covered in several large, bulbous growths, like a fungus. A pair of huge tentacles jutted out from the ventilation shaft. And they were moving.

Suddenly, the tentacle reached toward him. Levy tried to dive out of the way, but the thing grabbed his chestplate and ripped it off, before slamming him into a wall with a flicking motion. Levy tried to scurry to his feet, but he slipped and fell into one of the bubble-like growths, bursting the seal and allowing a pair of small creatures with nightcap-shaped bodies out. Both lunged toward Levy, who punched one away from him. He tried to stop the second one, but it was to fast, lunging toward his chest sending several sharp barbs through his flesh, ribs, and lungs and into his spinal cord. He screamed one last time as he lost control over his body.

* * *

 **I've got Anakin loosing control a little earlier then he did in canon, but it is for a reason. This is probably the last update till sometime mid-July, and for that, I am sorry, but life calls in other areas. I appreciate all the reviews and support I get for this thing! I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys!**

 **The next chapter will be the last,"Calm before the storm" so to say. The Flood war is about to really begin :)**


	22. Chapter 19:(Name's too long to put here)

_**Chapter 19: Sorry, Were You in the Middle of Something?  
**_

 **Hey guys, I was going to get this out a little earlier, but I had a medical emergency in my family. The chapter is shorter then the others, around 8k words, and I am sorry its not longer. If you prefer shorter chapters, let me know in the reviews and I can make shorter chapters with shorter waits between updates. Or, if you like the old way, I can stick with that.  
**

* * *

 _Coruscant, Upper Atmosphere,_

 _Day 4, 07:58 Hours Senate time_

Rtas was struggling not to gape at the sheer size of the metropolis spread farther then he could see. Even from several thousand feet above, the size of the skyscrapers were astounding. _Aayla was right, they've truly built nothing but city on top of city,_ he thought, _I wonder how far it is to the surface?_

The Phantom descended at a steady pace toward a huge domed structure in the center. His escort of phantoms, pelicans, and the strange fighters Aayla referred to as,"V-Wings" followed his lead toward the meeting place.

He glanced over his shoulder at the holding room in the center of the vessel. N'tho Sraom, as well as 5 more of his most trusted warriors were conversing quietly in a corner and occasionally gawking out their viewport at the city below, while Aayla sat in the corner by herself, head down like she was asleep.

It had been decided that the injured clone troopers would immediately be transferred into Republic control as a gesture of goodwill, and after some debate, it was decided that Anakin and Ashoka would be as well. Not that Anakin wasn't healthy enough to be at the meeting, but it was decided that he would be... unsuited, for such an important occasion.

Of course, he left Vul Soran in charge of the fleet and patient transfer, and he had one of their jedi a few steps away. If something did go wrong, they had some leverage.

And he had no doubt that Soran would make sure Skywalker and Tano wouldn't leave the ship alive if he was given the opportunity.

As they reached the landing pad, two Pelicans and two Phantoms (including his own) landed/hovered to a stop. Rtas, Aayla, and the other Sangheili stomped/walked over to the lift in the middle of the floor. Aayla stared down at the purple beam, a look of obvious discomfort on her face.

N'tho splayed two of his mandibles slightly, the equivalent of a smirk,"Are you getting cold feet, Secura?"

Aayla swallowed once and shook her head,"Nope. This is going to catch us, right?" N'tho smirked.

"Let's go." Rtas said, motioning to Aayla that she would go first with him and a pair of bodyguards. Said Twi'lek nodded and, with one more nervous swallow, stepped into the lift.

Rtas spotted a small crowd of humans and aliens gathered on the other end of the platform, as well as the blue-armored senate guards flanking their either side. The guards were wearing what appeared to be ceremonial uniforms, with long, billowing robes and staffs in their hand. He noticed several had already drawn their blasters as well. The politicians were all dressed extravagantly in styles Rtas hardly recognized, except for a blue-skinned woman, a green troll-like creature and a black man. While the blue female was obviously frightened by his stature, the other two wore expressions of stone, their robes flapping gently in the wind. Rtas noticed a lightsaber on each of their belts. _That explains it._

As the other ships dropped off bodyguards and a pair of UNSC captains, Rtas started forward with N'tho and Aayla. When he was within a few yards, he clenched a fist across his chest and bowed,"Greetings, representatives of the Galactic Republic." He rumbled in his deep Sangheili voice,"I am Rtas Vadum, Fleetmaster and warrior of the Swords of Sangheilios. I am honored to meet you."

Their was a brief awkward pause, as if they were surprised he spoke their language. Then, with the jedi on either side a kindly-looking older gentleman stepped forward and bowed,"Greetings, Fleetmaster Vadum. I am Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. I thank you for bringing home Masters Skywalker and Secura and their subordinates home safely." He offered a hand, which Rtas shook firmly. He made eye contact with Palpatine's deep blue ones,"It is a pleasure and an honor."

After he was done shaking Rtas' massive hand, he turned toward the two UNSC captains and offered them a bow and a hand,"Hello, its a pleasure to meet you both."

"Hanako Ito, captain of the _Barbarossa."_ Ito said, taking his hand for a brief moment.

"Russell Jackson." Jackson said curtly, arms crossed with a calculating gleam in his eye.

Palpatine smiled politely and turned to Aayla,"Master Secura, its a pleasure."

Aayla smiled sweetly and bowed her head,"The pleasure is all mine, Chancellor."

The head of the Republic's eyes traveled up and down her body. His gaze stopped on her midriff and scortched waistline,"My my, you look like you've been through something dreadful. Shouldn't you be in the med bay?"

Aayla smiled sheepishly and shook her head,"Perhaps, but I would prefer to stay."

Palpatine nodded,"That is understandable." He stood on his tip toes, glancing at something behind the two human captains,"Might I ask what those are?" He pointed at the four armored soldiers towering over their charges.

Master Chief gave him a quick nod,"Security, sir."

"Ahh." The Chancellor said thoughtfully,"Well, if it makes no difference to you, shall we bring this inside and finish introductions?"

"I would be honored." Rtas replied. Palpatine gave one more warm smile before turning around and leading the collection of senators and security and jedi masters toward the door. Rtas and the others followed him into the building.

Before they got to the meeting room, Aayla felt someone tug gently on her arm. She allowed Padme Amidala to lead her to the edge of the crowd."Is Master Skywalker and Ashoka alright? I didn't see them." She said softly.

Aayla nodded, brushing her lekku back over her shoulder,"Anakin and Ashoka were both wounded in the conflict, but they'll be alright."

"Oh." Padme said. Aayla could both sense her relief and see it flood her eyes. She was obviously quite fond of the two jedi. A moment later, her eyes clouded over again,"I'm sorry about Admiral Yularen. He was a good man."

Aayla took a deep breath and nodded slowly."He was. His death was tragic, but a part of war nonetheless. Everybody in the battlegroup, myself and Anakin and Ashoka included," she paused, laying a hand to her chest,"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for the Sangheili and UNSC."

Padme nodded in acknowledgement,"We'll have to thank them properly then."

* * *

 _CAS-Class Shadow of Intent,_

 _08:00 Hours Senate time_

 _Its all their fault..._

Anakin opened his bleary eyes and rubbed them, the dark circles reflecting the lack of sleep he had experienced in the past several hours. He glanced at the Bacta Tank across the room. Rex was still floating aimlessly in the gooey serum, he was wearing nothing but undergarments to protect his modesty, the rest of his body was covered in old scars and bruises, and new burns. After several hours in the tank, Anakin noticed they were beginning to fade. But just barely.

He jumped slightly when he felt someone place their hand on top of his. He realized just how emotionally clouded he was, _how long has she been here?_

Ashoka watched Rex silently next to Anakin for a good long minute."How's he looking?" She muttered.

Anakin sighed,"I think the burns are healing. The poor guy got absolutely fried by... something called monitors. Frankly, I'm pretty surprised he lived through it all." He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He could feel his eyes trying to moisten, and he quickly shoved his emotions back."I just so afraid I'll lose him Ashoka."

Ashoka's eyes widened. Anakin rarely showed any kind of weakness in front of her, especially since she returned to the order a few short weeks ago. He had spoken (vented) some of his frustrations of the order toward her, but that was about as close as she had really gotten to his vulnerable side. She squeezed his much larger hand in return,"Rex is one of the toughest men I know. He'll pull through."

"He shouldn't have to go through this." Anakin whispered icily."Rex doesn't deserve any of this."

"No, he doesn't." Ashoka replied. Anakin turned his gaze to meet her own,"But we are fighting a war. Good men, innocent men and women and children have suffered and died in this conflict. Rex's sacrifice is just another example. An act of the Force, or a higher power, through the hands of our enemies."

Anakin snorted,"Aren't they all?" He turned back toward the Bacta tank.

The two jedi, once master and padawan, now, something... different, sat together for a good few minutes, watching and hoping their friend would heal and be alright. Anakin was burying himself in his emotions, and Ashoka didn't really know how to handle it. She had figured out that he needed to work through it, something the Council had failed to understand. She could see just how much it was distracting him, however. When a hulking Sangheili in battered golden armor (sans helmet) thumped into the room, it took Anakin a good moment to realize he was there.

Ashoka's eyes widened when she recognized the Elite. It was the same one who she fought on the ship. She could tell from the glare in his eyes he recognized her as well."Anakin..." She whispered.

Anakin finally noticed the Sangheili and stepped between his padawan and the warrior. The Sangheili growled quietly, but rose his hands in a non-threatening gesture,"Peace, jedi. I haven't come to fight."

Anakin stared at him suspiciously,"Then what are you here for?"

Vul Soran sighed,"I've been placed in charge of the fleet while Fleetmaster Rtas and the others meet your Chancellor. I've also been ordered to transfer wounded Republic soldiers to the surface of Coruscant for medical attention. You, both of you," He pointed at them for emphasis as a pair of Sangheili rolled in with a machine to move Rex's tank,"Are free to go as you please."

Anakin's posture relaxed visibly."Then I will go with the Captain."

Vul nodded and gestured toward the now-loaded tank,"You may go."

Anakin re-clipped the lightsaber he had unconsciously pulled from his belt and followed the Elites and Rex out of the room. Ashoka sat in an awkward silence for a moment, then stood to follow them. When she tried to pass him, however, he put a large hand out to stop her. She glanced up at the towering alien, whose glare was flaming with anger,"You are the one responsible for the deaths of my men."

Ashoka swallowed, but held her ground. She wasn't going to be intimidated,"Yes."

Vul splayed his mandibles in a fierce scowl,"Why?"

"Because we thought you were reinforcements for the enemy." Ashoka replied,"I had never seen a Sangheili before, I didn't know you weren't with the others."

Vul clenched his fists and closed his eyes,"I lost one of my closest friends because of you."

Ashoka nodded and hung her head,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She looked back up at him,"Would you forgive me?"

The old swordsman narrowed his eyes and met her gaze with an icy one."You are not forgiven, Tano. The blood of twelve good warriors demands it." He stepped aside, allowing her to leave,"We will resolve this matter later." He growled threateningly.

Ashoka swallowed and checked to make sure her lightsabers were still on her hips, then left.

* * *

 _Galactic Senate,_

 _08:23 Hours Senate time_

"And so we left Slipspace in Coruscant orbit some 45 minutes ago. And now, here we are."

Sheev Palpatine's mind was absolutely racing. For probably the first time in his life, he was very happy to hear what this jedi had to say. How had he not foreseen all this? Everything about it, the Forerunners, the Sangheili (who he was beginning to develop a negative opinion of), the UNSC, it was just... mind-boggling.

The entire time Rtas Vadum and Aayla Secura spent recounting the events of the past few hours had been met with complete silence, sans the occasional question from one of the Senators or Jedi. Palpatine had said nothing, opting rather to listen and learn and calculate. _Just when I thought I had everything under control..._

He leaned back in his chair and smiled at the two beings,"That is quite a story, both of you. But I sincerely doubt either of you are jesting. Thank you, Fleetmaster Vadum, for delivering our jedi warriors from destruction." He smiled inwardly at the way Aayla flinched at the title,"I am almost at a loss of words. Not in may centuries has the Galactic Republic been faced with a first-contact situation like this one, and I would like to welcome your races to our Galaxy."

Rtas bowed again,"Thank you, Chancellor."

The dark-skinned jedi, Aayla called him Mace Windu, stepped forward with his arms crossed behind his back,"Fleetmaster, what kind of military force have you brought to our galaxy?"

Rtas stiffened at the question. He gave a cautious glance at the two UNSC Captains, who just nodded as if to say, _do your thing._ "We've brought a joint naval fleet consisting of UNSC and SOS military forces."

"Such as?" Windu inquired. Rtas narrowed his eyes and said nothing. Windu pressed further,"What is your home galaxy like? I am sure everyone here would be interested in learning more about the Milky Way."

Rtas took a deep breath before responding,"I would prefer not to elaborate very much on our home at this time, jedi."

Windu opened his mouth to say something else aggressive, but he felt a small green hand touch his. He sighed and took a step back, folding to Yoda's wisdom. The stone look on his face indicated he wasn't quite finished with the discussion.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Rtas cleared his throat,"If there is nothing else, Chancellor, I have something I need to ask you about."

Palpatine gave him a appraising look,"Then I will answer it to the best of my ability."

"That is for the best." Rtas said. He turned toward the jedi next to him,"What was the name of the jedi we met?"

"Kit Fisto." Aayla replied.

"Yes, Master Fisto said something that garnered my attention. He mentioned a parasite attacking your forces." Rtas noticed the way all the Senators stiffened,"What is this parasite?"

Palpatine waved a hand dismissively,"It is no matter."

Rtas took a couple steps forward, causing the security and Windu to stiffen,"It is a matter. Are you dealing with a pandemic?"

"I don't think this is any of your affairs, Fleetmaster." Palpatine replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Rtas narrowed his eyes,"Is it?"

* * *

 _Cloud City, Bespin_

 _08:12 Hours Senate time, 09:01 Hours local time_

It happened so suddenly.

The panic started only a few minutes ago. When the alarms started blaring and the clone men in white armor appeared, everybody did as they had been trained in case of an attack, walk orderly to the nearest shelter. 9 year old Ella was doing just that with her family when several men began yelling about monsters.

It only got worse after that.

People began to scream and stampede as rocks ranging in size from a shoebox to a starfighter fell from the sky onto the roof just above their heads and the landing platforms nearby. Ella started running with the crowd as the white armored men tried to give directions and ran toward the nearest exits. The crowd was absolutely hysterical, screaming and shouting and pushing and shoving as citizens tried to pass each other in a bid toward the shelters. But every time she reached a shelter, the youngest and strongest men and women were pushing their ways into the cramped rooms and shutting the reinforced doors as soon as they could. And so, Ella continued running.

She didn't even realize she left her parents behind until she called out for her mom. Ella glanced around in panic for her parents, but all she saw were strange people she didn't know rushing in one direction. Before she could say anything, she realized she would be trampled if she didn't go with the crowd. So she did.

Up ahead, a pair of clone troopers were shouting at people to hurry up as a large blast door slowly closed off her hallway from the rest of the city. Ella tried to run to the clones, but a big man pushed her and several others out of the way in an attempt to beat the door. She fell down on the ground and began to cry.

Suddenly, the ground shook with such a force it knocked her down to the ground again. A large rock, no, boulder the size of a LAAT and covered in yellow biomass crashed through the roof and wall and crushed everybody close to the door. People screamed as the wind pulled several people out of the city and into the skies while others ran toward the next exit. Ella felt herself sliding toward the opening and screamed.

Until she felt an incredibly strong hand grab hold of her arm so tight it hurt. She looked up and saw one of the clone men, who pulled her into an embrace and shouldered his way toward his squad. Ella wrapped the man up in a bear hug and cried in his shoulder as he carried her into a side door where several other clone troopers were hiding. One of them was lying on the ground with greenish spikes sticking out of his chest, crying out in pain as another man, a medic, tried to treat him. The medic glanced at the clone holding her and shouted,"They said no civvies!"

Ella had no idea what,'civvies' meant, but she thought it meant he was mad at her. The other clone, however, just shook his head and hefted his pistol with his free hand,"No way! She was going to get trampled!"

"We can't," The medic cried out as a blaster bolt landed next to him. The other clone and the trooper holding her began firing at something she couldn't see in the dark or fog,"LET THEM SLOW US DOWN!" The medic screamed over the noise.

"28, HELP ME CLEAR A PATH!" The trooper holding her put her down, she tried to grasp on, but he pulled her off,"JUST STAY CLOSE!" he shouted.

Ella nodded and followed the clone and his buddy through a maze of broken pipes and assembly lines until they crouched behind a particularly large conveyor belt and began exchanging fire with something she couldn't see. The clone who saved her pushed her below the top of the belt and fired off another volley at one of the shadows.

The other clone, 28, slammed a cartridge into his blaster,"41, I can't raise Sparks! Do you see him?"

41 ducked behind the conveyor belt. He adjusted something on his helmet,"Give me a minute! Yeah, I see him, he's still treating the casualty!" He pressed a button on his helmet,"Sparks! What's taking so long?!"

"Just a little more time!" Sparks shouted over the mic,"Something's not right about this! Its like he-WOAH! KRIIIFF!"

Ella looked toward the medic. Through the darkness and smoke, she could see him fire his blaster once as some... creature... with huge tentacles on its arm slashed him across the chest. A moment later, Sparks fell to the ground as a pack of knee high creatures that looked like popcorn slithered toward him.

"SPARKS!" 41 shouted over the mic. He glanced over to see what happened, and, seeing the spectacle, fired at the combat form. The monster shrieked loud enough to hear over the fire and leapt an inhuman height into the air toward them. Ella screamed and 41 backed against the conveyor belt,"28! A little help please!?"

28 turned around and began pouring bolts into the monster. The form let out another shriek, then went limp and crashed into the ground right at their feet. 41 breathed a sigh of relief, until he heard a scuffling noise coming from Sparks' body and saw his friend transform into another combat form."We gotta move 28!" He shouted.

"Where!?" 28 replied,"There's hostiles on the other side of this thing!"

"We don't have a choice!" 41 screamed. Scooping Ella up in his left arm, he motioned for 28 to follow him as he leapt over the conveyor belt. 28 finally followed and the two clones dove under a pipe and sprinted toward a side door. Ella's eyes went wide as she saw a horde of monsters emerge from the shadows behind them and give chase, shrieking and moaning and roaring in anticipation.

* * *

Rtas narrowed his eyes and growled dangerously,"I think it is my business, Chancellor. Show me."

Palpatine frowned severely,"I dictate when you are to be made aware-"

"Not in this case," Everyone turned to see Captain Jackson, who stood up and joined Rtas. The scowl on his face did enough to conceal the worry in his eyes,"If you are under assault by the flood, we need to know."

"What is the flood?" Mace demanded.

Rtas glanced at Jackson for the break of protocol, but said nothing,"Unless you show us, we will not know, will we?"

The two warriors stared at each other for a long, tense moment. Mace was adamant that Rtas throw a bone first, Rtas was determined to know what the situation was, and neither would budge. The hulking Elite took a menacing step toward Mace,"Show me."

"No." Mace replied.

"Actually," Both turned to look at the person speaking, who turned out to be a female senator dressed in elaborate robes and a very... sophisticated hairstyle,"I have heard the Senate meetings about the parasite. I think it is best we all know."

Mace gave her a stern glare,"You don't know what you are asking. And I don't know if it is wise to do so in front of our new friends."

Another senator, a blue woman with a simpler dress and a headdress, stepped forward beside Padme,"No. We cannot build this relationship on a foundation of mistrust. And if we are in danger, I would prefer to know." She turned toward the Chancellor,"Please, excellency, we need to see."

Palpatine steepled his fingers and sighed. After a long moment, he nodded slowly. A pair of senate troopers left the room. Palpatine turned to Rtas,"I hope you know what you are asking."

"I hope you know what you are hiding." Rtas retorted. A moment later, the guard returned with the projector. He took the data chip and installed it in the built-in projector in Palpatine's table.

Palpatine smiled slightly,"I need not remind you this data is still considered classified."

* * *

 _Lucrehulk-Class,"Admonitor" Vassek Orbit,_

 _03:14 Hours local time, 08:02 Hours Senate time_

Separatist Captain Duurd Tuuk rang his hands together nervously as he watched the holo-screen of the planet's surface below. Vassek was a moderately populated planet, one that managed to stay any major conflicts between the Republic and CIS in the war (so far, of course). While it was a poorer planet, the inhabitants were very independent, hence why they joined the CIS in the first place, and why Count Dooku had given the planet little thought. They were a mostly uncorrupted society, he stood to gain little by trying to rip them off, and they could take care of themselves. Vassek felt it was reasonably prepared for the possibility of war.

They weren't.

4 hours ago, a small civilian craft landed in one of the smaller cities in the southern hemisphere, bypassing customs and unleashing its deadly cargo onto the populace. As soon as Grievous gained word of the parasite, he sent Captain Tuuk and the battle droids under his command to protect the planet.

The population had barely staved off the flood horde when the military arrived an hour of so ago. Tuuk immediately deployed his droids in all the largest metropolises on the surface, which were still clean, at this point, and after setting up defensive lines, sent several forces of droids into,"The Dark Zone" where all contact with the populace was lost.

Tuuk wasn't sure what he would find. He'd heard the reports of the parasite, and the announcement by the Chancellor (such a naive and simple man) detailing the flood, but he still hadn't seen its capabilities. One thing he was counting on was the fact that it (apparently) spread like an infection, which robots would be immune too. He hoped.

He pressed a dot on the screen indicating a force of several thousand battle droids supported by AATs and hailfire droids, the screen adjusted and showed the view of one of the tactical droids in the group, who was riding in an AAT near the front. The droids were marching across a field near the edge of the woods when they suddenly reported contacts a few seconds ago. Tuuk narrowed his eyes as he watched the B-1s exchange laserfire with unseen assailants in the woods. He had no idea how many casualties the flood was taking, but they weren't particularly good shots.

He spotted a line of creatures break cover from the treeline and charge the droids. He zoomed in and his eyes widened as he began taking in the details of the flood. He saw a few combat forms that looked like they were once humans of humanoids, as well as a number of hulking tank forms. But what caught his eye were the creatures making up the majority of the flood force. They were running on four legs.

He turned to one of his associates,"What are those things?"

The other Neimodian shrugged,"I have no idea."

"Sir." A tactical droid walked up beside them,"We've scanned the four-legged creatures. They're cows."

Tuuk's jaw dropped,"Cows?! They're attacking us with COWS?!"

"Roger roger." The droid responded,"Apparently, there is a dairy farm a few miles away."

Tuuk turned back to viewscreen, mouth agape and eyes wide. _Cows..._ He shook his head, _This is ridiculous._ The infected cows were charging straight toward the droid lines. They couldn't hold blasters of any sort, so they were blindly rushing the droid lines. And the ones who actually made it were causing a lot of damage. They would crush several droids before the clankers would surround them and fire at point blank. The cows would either duck or roll or jump, so even if they were killed, the droids would mostly just shoot each other.

"Order the AAT's to fire on the treeline!" Tuuk shouted. A moment later the AAT's were firing their main cannon into the woods, throwing charred foliage and body parts into the air with a brilliant fireball. The flood began retreating deeper into the woods, despite the fact the droids were still cutting them down.

Tuuk collapsed into the nearest chair."Order the droids to form up and continue toward the objective." He said with a wave of the hand.

"Roger roger." The comms droid said. A moment later, the viewscreen returned to a overview of the planet. Tuuk stood up and began summing up the situation. So far, some %18 of the planet's landmass was part of,"The Dark Zone" while the rest of the planet was under friendly control. Only a few battle droid battalions had met any resistance so far (which always resulted in a very weird conflict against infected wildlife). The situation was under control.

Tuuk was about to breath a sigh of relief when the viewscreen flickered. A moment later, everything went down, plunging the bridge into darkness."What is this?" Tuuk cried,"Get the lights back on!"

A moment later, the power came back. Tuuk blinked, then turned toward the tactical droid,"What just happened?"

"We've received orders." The droid replied.

Tuuk raised a brow. Orders? He hadn't told them to do anything. When he opened his mouth to say something, the door slid open, allowing a pair of droidekas to roll in and deploy themselves. The droids brought their shields up and pointed them and the staff, who seemed frightened. Tuuk, however, was frustrated,"I didn't order any security! Tell them they can leave!"

"I'm sorry sir." The tactical droid replied,"We're following our programming."

Tuuk turned toward the droid, but the words died in his throat again when he saw the droid pointing a blaster at him. The Neimodian's eyes widened,"What is the meaning of this?" He said nervously.

Tuuk heard a strange noise. He turned back to the doorway, and saw ten or so infection forms slither into the room. While he had no idea what it was, he had a feeling he didn't want to find out. He turned to the tactical droid,"Destroy those!"

The droid was silent.

Tuuk turned to the droidekas and pointed at the infection forms, which were getting closer then he'd like,"I'm ordering you to kill those things!"

"I'm sorry sir," The tactical droid said. Tuuk turned toward the droid,"But you're not in charge any more."

Before he could object, the droid hit him with a stun round. Tuuk crashed to the ground as unconsciousness rolled over him.

He had no idea he was one of the lucky ones. He didn't even feel the sharp barbs slip between his ribs and into his spinal cord.

* * *

Rtas' mind was racing as he watched footage of clone troopers engaging flood combat forms. Palpatine had mentioned the location before the video began, but Takodana meant nothing to him. The flood was loose in this galaxy, that was all that mattered.

"Turn it off," Rtas growled deeply, causing several Senators to jump,"I've seen enough."

Mace obliged him, and switched the recording off. The atmosphere in the room was heavy and full of emotions. The Senators were rigged with fear (except Padme, who was just pulling off a calm fascade), all the security in the room, as well as the other members of Rtas' party were stiffened, Aayla had collapsed in a chair with her hands in her head. Even Yoda seemed troubled. The only completely calm expressions were Palpatine and Windu.

"Well," Palpatine said, leaning back in his chair,"Are you satisfied shipmaster?"

Rtas ignored him. Instead, he turned and stalked over to Secura."Why didn't you tell me?" He growled,"Before you invited us into this mess?"

Aayla looked up at him, her eyes reflecting a mixture of fear and regret,"I didn't... I didn't know." She whimpered,"I didn't know about this."

Rtas was silent for a long moment. His gut told him she was telling the truth, but he wasn't convinced."Master Windu," He turned to the Korun jedi master,"When did you first encounter the flood?"

Windu crossed his arms,"So you know what it is then? The parasite is called the flood?"

Rtas resisted the urge to argue with the man and nodded impatiently,"Yes. When did you make contact with the flood?"

Mace narrowed his eyes,"I'm not at liberty to disclo-"

"A day." Both men turned toward Secura, who was focusing on Rtas so she wouldn't meet the jedi master's glare,"First real reports were yesterday."

Rtas turned to the Chancellor,"Is it true?" Palpatine nodded slowly. Rtas took a deep breath, _could they be any luckier?_ _If they spur into action this early, it may not be too late to save their galaxy._

"Chancellor Palpatine," He began, raising his voice in the way he did whenever he made a speech,"Your galaxy is in a danger greater then it has ever faced. The parasite you have discovered is called the Flood. The Flood is an intelligent, crafty, resilient, all-devouring infection with power the likes of you have likely never seen. If your galaxy does not respond toward this threat immediately, together as one," he paused for the effect,"Your entire galaxy is doomed."

Several audible gasps filled the room. For the first time, Rtas thought he could see a hint of fear in Palpatine's eyes, _good,_ he thought, _that might save him._ "The Flood have been dormant for some millennia since the time of an ancient space-faring race far more advanced then our known as the Forerunners. The Forerunner empire stretched entire galaxies and innumerable worlds," He smiled slightly,"It is very possible this galaxy was once ruled by the Forerunners."

He noticed one of the Senators, the blue woman who intervened earlier, raise her hand,"You may speak, Senator..."

She stepped forward,"Chuchi. Riyo Chuchi." She paused to give him a smile,"If what you say is true, what happened to the Forerunners?"

Rtas formulated what he would say in his mind. There was no reason for them to know about Halo(s), but he knew he had to answer the question."After hundreds of years of warfare, the Forerunner empire was collapsing under the Flood onslaught. Recognizing that their defeat would mark the end of life and the numerous galaxies succumbing to the Flood infestation, they built superweapons which elminated all life within the blast radius. The weapons worked, and the entire galaxy was cleansed of flood, Forerunners and all native wildlife large enough to sustain the flood infection."

Riyo paled considerably and took a tiny step back,"Are you serious?" Rtas nodded,"And this same parasite, the flood, is loose in our galaxy?" Rtas nodded again. Riyo began to tremble slightly, and returned to the crowd of Senators.

Rtas turned to the Chancellor, who now looked slightly shaken."Chancellor, on behalf of every being in your realm, you must end the Clone Wars and mobilize every asset in the galaxy to combat this threat."

Palpatine was silent for a long moment. Rtas simply stood and waited for his response. Finally, Palpatine spoke,"You ask the impossible Fleetmaster. You do not know what you ask."

Rtas placed his large palms on the Chancellor's desk and leaned in until he was inches from the man's face. To his credit, Palpatine didn't budge."One single Flood spore can destroy a species," Rtas growled,"You have _no idea_ what you are dealing with."

* * *

 _Eriadu, Southern Hemisphere, 19 miles from the capital along the 786th Charlie Company defensive line,_

 _21:23 Hours Local time, 08:26 Hours Senate time_

"Fire!"

The ground shook violently as the main cannons slammed into the unending horde of flood charging their position like rabid animals. Bits and pieces of biomass and disfigured limbs flew high into the air while other monsters were simply incinerated where they stood. The Flood shrieked in defiance and continued their charge into a wall of bright blue lasers.

CT-3223 ducked behind the metal plating of the AT-TE while a yellow spike scythed through the air where his head was moments before. He popped out again and held down the trigger, not aiming at anything in particular as he was all but guaranteed to hit something."How long is this wave supposed to last!?" He shouted into his helmet,"We've been at this for hours!"

"I don't know!" His squad commander shouted back, pouring blaster fire down onto the teeming hordes of flood,"Command says it should be soon!"

3223 swore loudly,"Do they have any idea what they are talking about!?"

The line of AT-TE's fired again. The noise of several dozen of the Republic's heaviest walkers firing in sinc was deafening, and he was pretty sure he would be deaf if it weren't for his helmet's audio protection. The massive blasts slammed into the horde, but the flood just climbed over the smoking bodies of their comrades and continued their march. Several RX-200 tanks fired their cannons between the hulking walkers, cutting through the flood like a hot knife through butter. The Flood fired back with their own weapons, which was almost exclusively simple blasters, but a well-placed rocket slammed into the knee of a nearby AT-TE. The tank creaked under the damaged leg and partially collapsed, sending the squad of clone troopers on top sliding onto the ground below.

3223 felt a sense of doom pooling in his stomach. He couldn't remember how long they'd held off wave after wave of flood, but ammunition was running low. That, and the line was getting closer. The Republic commander had decided to place the line of armor at the far edge of a open field, forcing the flood to cross the wide open killzone. He hadn't expected so many, though.

If the line collapsed at any point along its 7 mile length, the capital and largest spaceport of Eriadu would be open, and it would fall. Millions of innocents lived there.

He couldn't let that happen.

He popped out of hiding and fired another burst into the horde before ducking to cover again when the flood returned fire. Panting, he absently glanced to his right and saw a clone on the AT-TE next to him stand up and get impaled by a hail of the shards the flood were firing at them. One of his brothers ran to catch the wounded man, but his comrades just emptied their weapons into the poor injured clone, killing him.

When the Republic realized a trooper shot by the flood spikes usually turned, it became standard protocol to kill any trooper injured in such a way to keep him from turning. That didn't make it any easier on the men that knew him, however. The dead clone, filled with holes from his brothers' blasters, fell into the arms of his mourning friend. The surviving clone gathered his dead friend up into his arms, but his squadmate ran over and pulled the corpse away, pulling a knife and stabbing the dead trooper several times in the neck to sever the spinal cord. The other trooper roared in fury and punched his brother, knocking the knife away and tackling him. Two other clones pulled the kicking and screaming man off his comrade and held him down against the hull of the tank, the squad commander shouting soothing things to the man in an attempt to calm him down.

3223 shook his head. Fighting clankers was a birthday party compared to these monsters. If the saying,"War is Hell" ever held any accuracy, it was now.

Slamming another cartridge into his empty rifle, he said a quick prayer before he leapt into the fray once more. He tensed his legs, and just happened to look up.

In the darkness, he thought he could make out shapes. _What the?_ He adjusted his nightvision, and saw large, bloated creatures floating down the sky toward them. He narrowed his eyes. They were brown and bloated and disgusting...

 _Oh no._ There were hundreds of them.

He frantically adjusted his com frequency to the entire unit. The net was filled with panicked chatter and orders from superiors trying to sift the mess out. There was someone yelling,"Get off this channel unless you have something critical to say!"

3223 judged his piece critical."They've got air support!" He shouted,"Look up!"

Apparently, no one heard him. Panicking, he switched his frequency to his squad."Sergeant!" He shouted,"They've got air support!"

"What?" The sergeant shouted, popping up to fire another burst at the flood,"I can't hear you!"

"Look up!"

The sergeant ducked behind cover and slammed another cartridge in. But, he did as he was told."By the force!" He shouted,"By the kriffing force!"

"We need to warn the others!" He shouted, switching his com frequency back to global. He glanced up nervously and saw that, if they didn't hear him soon, it wouldn't matter anyway."We're under attack from above!" He shouted.

No one heard him. The sergeant yelled,"Look up! Everyone look up!"

"What?" Came the reply.

"Look-Osik!" The sergeant began firing toward the sky. 3223 looked up and saw the bloated creatures were dropping pods. He raised his blaster and began firing.

A moment later, the net became a frenzy of panicked shouts and warnings as hundreds of pods crashed on top of the AT-TEs. The flood horde began to advance relatively unchecked as the pods burst open. Several infection forms burst from each one, lunging at every clone in sight but, most importantly, the clones operating the heavy cannon. 3223 shot the first infection form headed for the unaware gunner, but another pair of forms charged him. He fired, killing one of them and sent his fist into the other. His punch connected, and he buried his hand up to his wrist in the creature. He pushed the form off his hand with his foot and stomped on it. The form squirmed and slithered, then fell motionless.

He looked up and barely ducked another form leaping toward him. He pulled his pistol and blasted the offending form, then pulled a knife and impaled another trying to attack him. The skewered form continued to writhe, so he put his pistol to its head,"Bye bye!" He grinned sadistically as he pulled the trigger. The flood form exploded in yellow and brown gore and disappeared.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he called out for his squad,"How is everyone?" Nothing."Guys?!"

He looked up. All of them were gone. He broke cover and ran onto the center of the AT-TE,"Brothers!" He shouted,"Where are you?!"

Nothing. Clone Trooper 3223 felt a tear slide down his cheek. He felt the urge to collapse, to roll into a ball and cry. _No, the Republic needs you,_ he reminded himself. _Honor their memory._ He picked up his blaster.

 _Make them pay._

Before he could do anything, he heard shouting from the AT-TE next to him,"No! Don't!" He glanced over and saw a pair of clones wrestling with a combat form in the seat of the AT-TE heavy cannon. The cannon was pointed at his AT-TE, but the clones were holding its hands back. But just barely. Suddenly, the combat form sliced one trooper across the chest, sending him to the floor in a splash of blood.

3223 leapt off the AT-TE right as the combat form fired. He felt the heat of the blast as the concussive force threw him into the next AT-TE. He slammed into the wall of steel shoulder first, he heard his armor crack and felt an intense pain in his arm as he slid to the ground below.

A moment later, the AT-TE beside him was hit with another round. The blast hit the front left leg, blowing it off with another ear-splitting explosion. The wounded walker creaked and began to collapse toward him. 3223 rolled out of the way, ignoring the terrible pain in his arm as the tank slammed into the ground where he was a moment before.

After a moment to regain his bearings, he sat up. A clone trooper who survived the destruction of the other AT-TE ran over and crouched beside him,"You alright mate?"

3223 groaned inwardly."I'll be alright." He shouted,"My squad's..."

The trooper put a hand on his shoulder,"Mine too, brother!" He pulled him to his feet,"Let's make them pay!"

He grinned at the thought. Hefting his blaster, he suddenly realized that the flood line was dangerously close to them. He fell to one knee with his comrade and began emptying their weapons into the advancing horde. A bright blue laser from a RX-200 streaked a few feet above their heads, incinerating several flood forms.

A moment later, a flood spike impaled his wounded arm just above the wrist. 3223 cried out in pain and anger as he realized what happened."Brother!" He shouted, gaining the other trooper's attention,"I'm hit! Kill me!"

The trooper looked at him with pity. Then, he shook his head,"No! Come with me!" He lead him behind a leg of the downed AT-TE. He began ripping his armor off, cutting away the black covering below and revealing a bloody mess of his arm.

The clone pulled a long blade out. He placed it to 3223's arm."What are you doing?" He shouted.

The clone trooper shouted,"Saving you!" And began amputating his arm.

3223's scream could be heard even over the Flood that was so very close to them.

* * *

The Chancellor took a deep breath,"I will need some time to consider your advice. What's more, this is a democracy. I need to consider the opinion of the people and their representatives."

Rtas clenched his fists. He rose to his full height,"If you do not act," He turned around,"Then this is nothing but a grave."

Rtas slowly returned to his seat as a heavy silence hung over the room. He wanted to strangle the Chancellor, along with anyone else not willing to take immediate action. But he knew he couldn't. It was their choice. _Besides,_ he thought, _when the Earth and Sangheilios governments hear of the Flood, they will likely bring us home. It may not affect us shortly._

"Fleetmaster?" He turned back to the Chancellor."Will you help us in this conflict? We'll need every ally we can get."

Rtas shrugged,"It all depends on what my superiors say. But for now, I will help you."

"And I for one," Mace said, stepping forward,"Welcome their aid."

Rtas raised a brow with several others in the room."What changed your mind?" Someone asked.

Mace clasped his arms behind his back, a stone expression on his face,"It is obvious the Republic is in danger. We must take every possible action to protect it."

 _Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_

All the jedi and the Chancellor looked down at their belts. Their communicators were blinking, the color indicating a high priority transmission. Palpatine turned to Rtas,"Forgive the interruption, but we need to take this." He powered his communicator up with the rest of the jedi.

Kit Fisto image appeared. He glanced around the room, and realized he was on several different com-links,"Ah, forgive the interruption, sirs." He began,"But a fleet of ships just left hyperspace a few moments ago."

Rtas stiffened. He wanted to ask if it was the flood, but decided it wasn't his place."What kinds of ships?" Mace asked.

"Venators," Kit replied."And Keldabes." Mace's brows shot up. Before he could say anything, Kit raised a hand,"Given the bizarre situation, I believe it best you speak with the head of the fleet."

Mace looked at the Chancellor. Palpatine nodded,"Patch them through."

A moment later, Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli appeared beside each other. Both had a rather downcast expression, which seemed to surprise Mace."Master Ti, you've recovered master Unduli?"

The two jedi exchanged a glance,"Not exactly." Shaak said slowly.

"Not exactly?" Mace said. The two jedi turned around, revealing a pair of binders on their hands. Mace's eyes narrowed,"What's the meaning of this?"

"I'll tell you jedi." A voice said. Another figure stepped between the two jedi masters. Rtas heard several Senators gasp. Palpatine, Mace, Yoda and Aayla stiffened. Darth Maul crossed his arms,"I think our spat has been overshadowed in relevance."

Rtas raised a brow. _Interesting._

"How so?" Palpatine said sweetly.

Maul turned toward the Chancellor, and noticeably stiffened. His eyes widened,"I believe we've met before, Chancellor."

Palpatine raised his brows,"Pardon?"

Maul frowned,"We'll sort this out later. Now, I believe we can make a deal."

"There will be no deal with you, Sith." Mace growled.

Maul glared at the jedi master,"Save your jedi arrogance, Windu. Let me get right to the chase," he put an arm around Shaak's shoulder, which caused her to stiffen,"2 hours ago, my defenses on Concordia collapsed under the onslaught of a horde of monsters. Bakura and numerous other planets have suffered the same fate." He pulled Shaak closer, causing the jedi master to squirm."When master Ti interrupted my evacuation attempts, I decided to come pay my jedi friends a visit."

"Get to the point, Maul." Windu growled,"My patience is wearing thin."

Maul scowled,"But of course. I forgot how impatient jedi were." He let Shaak go and began pacing between the two jedi,"This parasite has the ability to annihilate life in the galaxy. I fought alongside Mandalore's greatest warriors, and still we failed. This parasite will destroy us. I do not want to see that happen." He paused between the two jedi,"I purpose an alliance."

* * *

 **If anyone feels like doing art for the cover of this story (or a pic I can use) I'd really appreciate it. I'm getting tired of a blank cover.  
**

 **It wasn't a breach of Opsec bringing the Spartans along for the meeting. Well, it was, but they took the stories Aayla told of the jedi seriously. Being in the same room as Mace Windu and Yoda is dangerous if you aren't their friend.**

 **So, who's your money on? Will the Republic fight off the Flood hordes? Or will the Flood conquer the entire galaxy? I'll tell you this: A divided galaxy stands no chance against the flood onslaught. The Flood have played rather nice up to now, this chapter was just a glimpse of what is to come. Its going to be bloody, dark, and brutal. Lots of characters are going to die.**

 **But, if they hold the parasite off, it will be worth it. No matter the cost.**

 **I look forward to your reviews!**


	23. Chapter 20: Priority Shift

**Sooo... Yeah, it has been a day before 3 months since the last release. My apologies for the delay, but life has been pretty crazy, and writing's been really hard recently.  
**

 **But I'm not going to make a girl a promise, if I don't know I can keep it. I'm sticking to this. So, enjoy the next chapter of The Coming Darkness.**

 **"One should never risk one's whole fortune unless supported by one's entire forces" -Machiavelli**

* * *

 _Coruscant, Galactic Senate,_

 _08:16 Hours Senate time_

A pair of Mandalorian shuttles descended through the upper atmosphere of Coruscant toward the Senate building. The vessels settled slowly onto the landing platform, kicking up a breeze toward the welcoming committee waiting for their guests.

The shuttles lowered their ramps with a hiss, revealing several Beskar'gam clad warriors and one dark robed figure. The Mandalorians descended and walked menacingly toward the beings waiting for them.

When they were some 5 meters away, the hooded figure stopped, causing the warriors behind him to halt as well. Maul slowly raised his head to take in the group before him. Standing in front of the others almost protectively were 4 massive aliens. Maul's eyes narrowed as he racked his brain for anything that they might be, but he came up empty.

The one who appeared to be the leader, who was clad in pure white armor, laid a clenched fist across his chest,"Greetings, I am Rtas' Vadum of the Swords of Sangheilios." A pair of eyes betraying obvious intelligence traveled across Maul and his bodyguards. His eyes eventually settled on his tattooed face.

"I am Maul, Mand'alor and leader of the Death Watch." He paused for a moment, staring at the creature's four-hinged jaw,"I don't believe I've ever seen your species before."

Rtas snorted and shook his head,"I've only been in your galaxy a few hours, Maul."

He stepped to the side, revealing a pair of humans, a 40-something human male and a 30ish human female in pressed white uniforms. The woman offered her hand,"I am Hanako Ito, Captain of the _Barbarossa_ and representative of the UNSC." She looked at him expectantly. Maul stared at the hand for an awkward minute, unsure of what to do. Eventually, she retracted her hand uncomfortably, to the amusement of her companion who didn't seem interested in offering his name.

Maul turned to the being he was most eager to address. Mace was standing at the edge of the crowd, arms crossed and face set in a scowl. Maul smirked at him and gave a mock bow,"Ah, master Windu. Its a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all yours." Windu huffed,"Now, I believe you have 2 of our own with you."

Maul grinned impishly,"Oh, I do, and they are safely in my care. I will return them when we have allied ourselves."

"Don't be so certain." Mace retorted.

The Zabrak's grin fell into a grim scowl,"You have obviously not seen these monsters in person, jedi. And pray you never do." He turned back to Rtas,"Lead the way."

* * *

The room was thick with tension when the nightbrother entered the room. Maul ignored the stares, only making brief eye contact with the Chancellor. After giving him a look that said _tread carefully,_ he took a place in the center of the room with his bodyguards.

"To Coruscant, we welcome you Maul." Yoda said, eyeing the sith suspiciously from his seat by the Chancellor's desk.

Maul gave him a tiny dip of the chin in acknowledgement."I am here on behalf of the Death Watch and Mandalore, but I would prefer to keep this brief. I seek to make an alliance with the Republic until we have eradicated the threat the parasite presents."

The Chancellor nodded slowly. He placed his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers together,"It is no secret you are not a friend of the Republic, sith. We're Masters Ti and Unduli not in your custody, I may have you arrested for your crimes against the Republic."

Maul's face fell into a scowl just barely concealing his seething rage. All the jedi in the room noticed the special hate Maul had for Palpatine, but they couldn't really tell _why._ Yoda made the mental note to investigate Maul's ties to the Chancellor afterward.

"If we do not do this, there won't be a Republic to protect." Maul hissed between clenched teeth,"Tell me, have any Republic worlds come under attack at this point?" The Chancellor was silent. Maul's lips curled upward slightly,"So you have already engaged them? You are more arrogant then I ever thought if you think you could fight them off."

Palpatine scowled,"I don't appreciate the insults, Maul. And I need not remind you that you are on a Republic controlled world. You don't get off unless we let you."

"Very true, but you will not see Shaak Ti or Luminara Unduli again if you lay a hand on me." He turned to Rtas, who had been standing to the side observing the conversation,"Tell me, Vadum of Sangheilios, are you allied with the Galactic Republic?"

Rtas nodded slowly,"Yes."

"Would you break off your alliance with the Republic and join Death Watch if it meant stopping the parasite?"

Rtas glanced at the human captains behind him, who both gave him a thumbs up. He turned back to the Sith Lord,"If that was necessary."

The shock on the faces of several Senators and jedi we're evident. Palpatine raised his eyebrows in surprise. Mace went for his lightsaber in case things deteriorated further. Yoda's eyes were closed in deep thought. Aayla stared at the Sangheili, eyes wide in alarm.

"What?"

Maul turned back to the Chancellor,"I am not here to play games, Chancellor, and neither are the Sangheili or UNSC. Despite the... _past_ we share, its time we put everything aside to face the parasite." He turned to Yoda,"I will return both of your jedi immediately as a gesture of goodwill. We must defeat the infestation once and for all."

Yoda and the Chancellor exchanged a weary glance. While Yoda appeared to have made his mind up, it was obvious Palpatine was still pondering the offer."Regardless of our decision, we would have to put it to vote in the Senate." Palpatine muttered.

Maul snarled,"I believe you were granted emergency powers giving you jurisdiction over this matter." He paused,"Do whatever you have to. Tell them or don't tell them. Just make sure it happens."

The room fell silent again as the head of the Republic and the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order considered the offer. Palpatine clenched his teeth, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Yoda closed his eyes and delved into the force for answers. Maul stared at them silently, trying to keep his mounting frustration from manifesting.

"Maul is right. You must put your differences aside for the coming war." Maul turned and saw Rtas standing right beside him.

Palpatine nodded slowly, but said nothing. Yoda opened his eyes,"Anything else to add, does anyone have?"

"If I may," Aayla said hesitantly. Yoda smiled and nodded encouragingly. Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts, she went to stand next to Maul and Rtas,"Between what the Fleetmaster has told us and the reports we've received from the field, I think this alliance is a good idea." She started to put a hand on Maul's shoulder, then thought better,"And there is no way Maul would make this offer unless he truly believed the galaxy was at risk. I think we shouldn't just make peace with the Death Watch, but we should also approach the Separatists for peace talks."

The Chancellor's eyebrows shot up,"Have you lost your mind, _young_ jedi? The Separatists have shown no interest in peace the entire war."

"Perhaps," Rtas cut in,"But if they have engaged the flood, I have no doubt they will be interested in peace."

Palpatine eyed the three beings for a long moment. Finally, he let out a long sigh,"You make a good case for your cause, sith. Very well. But mark my words, we will be watching you."

* * *

 _Coruscant, Galactic Senate,_

 _10:32 Senate time_

The next several hours were spent building trust between Maul and the jedi/Chancellor and developing a strategy for fighting the flood. While everyone seemed sparsely forthcoming with information and assets at the start, every side slowly warmed up to the idea that they were friends. Rtas' reality checks whenever they began to develop a sub-par strategy certainly helped them perceive just how grim the situation was. And when everything's at risk, men are much more willing to put every available asset on the table.

However, it didn't take long for frustration to build when almost every single idea was shot down by the seasoned Sangheili as unacceptable. Windu seemed to be especially tense, but he had been on full alert since Maul walked in the room. And while he would bow to Rtas' advice, he wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea.

Eventually, after a suggestion to develop a vaccination was deemed a waste of time, Chancellor Palpatine leaned toward Rtas and politely asked,"If none of these ideas are acceptable to you, Fleetmaster, I assume you have a better grand strategy to put in place?"

Rtas narrowed his eyes slightly in frustration,"I have been in your galaxy not a day, Chancellor. I don't know enough about it to bring anything to the table."

"Hmm... What would you suggest we don't do, then?"

"Never underestimate the Flood." Rtas said,"Eliminate it as quickly as possible. Dealing with it should be your number one priority." He paused for a long moment. He stroked his remaining mandibles with his hand in thought,"If possible, keep the Flood from advancing. Do not let individuals with key information fall into their hands. For example, if the Chancellor was infected, all of his knowledge would be added to the collective consciousness of the flood."

"So," Palpatine echoed,"Extra protection for individuals with sensitive intelligence?"

"And limit the spread of information as much as possible. Let nothing fall into enemy hands." He paused again, letting that sink in,"I would suggest assigning key individuals bodyguards to protect them and, if necessary... Make sure their mind is not intact for the flood to acquire."

Mace scowled,"Are these bodyguards for their protection, or to ensure their deaths?"

"Both." Rtas replied.

The room fell into an awkward silence. Mace crossed his arms and stared at Rtas, who just ignored him. Eventually, he decided to disregard it and continue,"While the flood can manufacture their own equipment, it takes time and resources to do so. Time which they would rather spend spreading the infection. Are there any critical assets we could use to limit their spread?" He paused to look around the room for input.

"Ships." Maul added suddenly,"As long as we can control the major manufacturing yards, we can hamper the flood's ability to travel between worlds."

Rtas tensed his mandibles, which worked a lot like pursing a human's lips together,"I was lead to believe your galaxy was full of private shuttles, making interstellar travel easily accessible?"

Maul nodded,"Yes, but if we control open space, it will give us an advantage. And if we get desperate, we could form blockades around certain uninfected planets and destroy any flood vessel that approaches." He stroked his chin,"We could call them fallback worlds, or perhaps redoubts."

"Do stealth craft exist in your galaxy?" Captain Jackson asked.

Maul's face fell into a frown,"Yes, but I believe it would be better then nothing."

"Good point." He conceded.

"What I am hearing," Palpatine began, gaining the room's attention,"Is that we keep sensitive information between as few individuals as possible, and they are escorted everywhere by a bodyguard." Rtas nodded."We will also make the effort to control major shipyards, and designate certain worlds as fallback positions. Correct?"

"Indeed."

Palpatine let out a deep breath, leaning back into his chair,"Well then, I suppose the question I should be asking is if we have any chance at all, provided your assessment of the flood is half accurate?" The former Naboo senator closed his eyes and sighed,"Very well, I suggest we select the seven most important worlds to our cause. Obviously Corusc-"

"Pardon the interruption Chancellor," Rtas said,"But this isn't a normal war, its a fight against total annihilation. Do not choose the most politically connected or most developed worlds, choose the ones which would give a natural advantage in repelling the flood."

Palpatine frowned at the interruption, but decided not to comment on it,"Very well. Are the flood hampered by any type of climate or terrain?"

Rtas snorted,"Fire. But I imagine it would be difficult to live in a inferno to avoid the flood."

"Might I suggest Mandalore?"

Rtas noticed the two supercommandoes flanking Maul flinched slightly. One of the braver ones stepped forward, weapon in hand but pointed at the ground."Uh, with all due respect my lord, Mandalore is our home! The people would not stand a jedi occupation in the city. These _Aruetiise_ have no right to our world!" He then took a small step backward, perhaps for his own safety.

Maul said nothing for a long moment, simply clenching his teeth and closing his eyes. The warrior seemed to hesitate as if he was afraid he'd crossed a line, but stayed put. Eventually, Maul hissed,"Do you see it as your place to question my judgement?"

Now the supercommando took another step back,"Uh, no s-"

"Mandalore is being given the honor of a chance to survive this conflict. We must do everything we can to protect it. Sundari is shielded and full of warriors, it is probably one of the safest places in the galaxy. What's more, it is surrounded by radioactive wasteland, and I imagine even the Flood are vulnerable to radiation. I volunteer Mandalore as the first stronghold." He turned toward the Chancellor expectantly.

Palpatine sighed, then nodded slowly,"Very well. I would like to nominate Coruscant. And before I hear any objections," he raised a hand to silence protests,"It is the heart of the Republic. It is the center of power, order, and government in the galaxy. It may be difficult to put the infection down if it gains a foothold, but if we can hold it, the people will still have hope."

His eyes traveled across the room, meeting each person's gaze individually and challenging them to object,"And as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, I select Coruscant as the second holdout."

"Chancellor, you understand it will be impossible to hold this planet?" Rtas said quietly.

Palpatine glared at him with annoyance,"I also will not abandon the seat of power in the Republic on the advice of representatives of a alien government I did not know existed a few short hours ago." He stared at the Sangheili firmly, softening his gaze when he realized he wasn't going to have to argue with him,"Now, where else?"

A moment of silence. Then, Aayla stood,"I nominate Ryloth."

Mace scowl deepened, if such a thing was possible,"Are we just going to pick planets selfishly? First Mandalore, Maul's seat of power, then Coruscant, the Chancellor-"

"I am not picking selfishly." Aayla snapped. Her impatient look melted when she received a chastising look from the older jedi,"While I want to save my species, that's not why I'm suggesting my homeplanet. As you all know, Ryloth orbits so slowly that only a long, thin strip around the middle of the planet is actually habitable. One side of the planet is burning hot, the other is endless freezing night. If I had to guess," she turned to Rtas for assurance,"The flood wouldn't be able to survive such circumstances, no?"

"Its possible." Rtas replied cautiously.

"Which is better then most of our other options." Aayla pointed out,"Besides, since the terrain is rather sparse, the flood would have more difficultly finding hosts. And I imagine Cham Syndulla and the Twi'lek people would be happy to help defend themselves."

Windu snorted,"And there is where you are wrong, young Secura. The reason they are so easily enslaved is the population is very submissive. What's more, they are poor and uneducated. They wouldn't be able to fund a long term struggle or contribute technologically."

Aayla scowled slightly at him,"True, the people are poor. But they are submissive _because_ of slavery. Syndulla and his resistance forces have proven themselves to be effective fighters. And on the subject of development, I was told we were trying to survive. While Ryloth may not be luxurious, the Twi'leks certainly put up a bigger fight against a Separatist occupation then more developed planets."

She turned to Palpatine,"Please Chancellor, I think Ryloth would be a safe choice."

Palpatine steepled his fingers and let out a long, slow breath. Eventually, he said,"Alright. Ryloth will be our third fallback position. Where else?"

* * *

Eventually, it was decided that Tattooine, Coruscant, Mandalore, Kamino, Ryloth, Kuat, and Mon Calamari would be the 7 Strongholds. The different representatives made specific plans for fortifying the 7 worlds and combating the flood elsewhere. Then, they parted to prepare for the looming storm.

The Flood had already preformed one miracle. It had united the Jedi, Sith, and Mandalorians against a common enemy.

As Yoda walked back to the transport to the temple with Windu and Secura, he saw a small Mandalorian shuttle descend to pick up Maul. The Sith Lord's robes billowed in the wind as the plank lowered. He stepped up onto the ramp, then turned and spotted the small jedi entourage. He motioned them over with a beckon of the hand.

When they reached him, Maul lowered his hood once more,"I made you a promise, jedi. I will keep it." He stepped up into the ship and disappeared. A moment later, a single supercommando escorted two very displeased looking jedi masters down the ramp and shoved them down the ramp. The Mandalorian mumbled something about," _Daworir Jetii_ ," then stalked back up the ramp.

Aayla went over and helped the two jedi to their feet. Luminara Unduli and Shaak Ti both bowed respectfully toward the grand master of the order."We're sorry about our failure, masters." They both muttered.

A small smile crept up Yoda's face,"But alive, you too both are? A victory, that is, especially the threat, the flood is." He hummed and hmmed several times,"Back, we welcome you."

"Its good to see you both alright, my friends." Aayla added, smiling and bowing. The two jedi masters each gave her a small smile.

Windu, who was still sour about the meeting, decided the atmosphere was too positive and decided to pull a Windu,"Have you heard we've allied with a Sith Lord?"

Luminara turned to him and gave him a knowing smirk,"About that, could I talk with Master Yoda privately?"

Windu blinked once. Twice."Pardon?"

"Could I have a minute with Master Yoda?"

Windu pursed his lips. Then, he shrugged,"Very well. May the force be with both of you." He motioned to Aayla and Shaak, who followed him to the waiting LAAT transport.

The two green jedi watched as they took off, then, Yoda looked up at Luminara,"Help you, how can I?"

Unduli sighed, then crouched down to his level,"Master, Maul told me something that he wants you too know, but only you. He's afraid Master Windu and the Council would act drastically if they knew."

Yoda frowned,"Then tell you, why did he?"

"Because he's afraid of being assassinated if he keeps it to himself."

Yoda hmmmed deeply for a moment."And tell me, what does he want?"

Unduli was silent for a moment. Yoda could sense a whole host of emotions rolling off the jedi master. Sadness. Guilt. Fear. All things that a jedi shouldn't sense.

Eventually, she whispered,"We've been blind, master. Its been in our face all this time, and we haven't realized." She took a deep breath,"Maul told me something about the Chancellor. Rather, who he really is. You see..."

* * *

 _Separatist space, Providence-Class,"Invisible Hand"_

 _10:52 Hours Senate time_

Count Dooku knelt before the blue-hued hologram of Darth Sidious. He hadn't expected another call from his master for at least several more days, as there were more preparations to make before attacking Coruscant. He deduced that it was important, whatever it was.

And whatever it was had him _mad._ Dooku hated it when Sidious was upset.

"What is your bidding, my master?" Dooku asked submissively.

Sidious bared his teeth, one of the features of his face not obscured by a hood,"Lord Tyranus, there's been a change of plans. Within an hour, you will receive a message from the Chancellor looking for peace talks, and you will take it. You will negotiate peace as quickly as possible with the Republic."

Dooku's eyes widened. _Peace? The Republic wasn't supposed to survive this war!_ Was Sidious losing his mind?"M..m..my Lord?" He sputtered.

"We will also be allying ourselves with the Jedi and the Death Watch. I want you to masquerade as the Dark Lord of the Sith. My identity will stay a secret."

Dooku couldn't believe his ears."Master, is this some sort of joke?"

Sidious frowned severely,"Am I one to joke about such matters, my _apprentice?"_ Dooku shuddered inwardly, but said nothing."Have any of your planets come under assault by a parasitic organism known as the Flood?"

His eyebrows knitted together,"Vassek was recently attacked by something, but we haven't determined the situation yet."

Sidious was silent for a long moment. When he spoke, it came out as a hiss,"Do you not sense it, my apprentice?"

He shook his head.

"We are in grave danger. I have foreseen it."

* * *

 _Vassek, Rytol Mountain Range, Northern Hemisphere,_

 _07:12 local time, 11:31 Senate time_

Dark grey clouds rolled over the morning sky of Vassek. Thunder rumbled and cold rain poured gently down onto the mountain range below. It would have been a beautiful sight, in another existence.

At least, 26 year old Sival Sarn thought so. Now, it was really just a nuisance and another layer to what was quickly shaping up into the worst day of his life.

Sival was a native of Vassek and a member of the Vassek Planetary Militia, a crudely organized group of civilians who were funded by the CIS and trained in case of a Republic invasion. While Sival had always wanted to test his metal in a full blown Republic invasion, the time had never come to call up the militia to action. Sival and his teammates had actually taken pride in that fact, believing that the militia was a major deterrent to the clone armies and their jedi generals. Much easier to invade a submissive planet, then one who's population was itching to fight.

So when Sival and his,"platoon" had been called up to repel an invasion, he and his unit were both nervous and excited. While they were surprised that they weren't fighting the Republic, it would at least be a taste of action. Couldn't be to different from fighting the boys in white, right?

How wrong he was.

Now, his entire platoon was dead, as far as he was aware.

They were marching south with a battalion of droids toward what had been designated the,"Dark Zone" a area of the planet where contact had simply stopped completely. The excitement had slowly warn off after a couple hours of marching, replaced by boredom and a slowly growing feeling of anticipation. The fact his platoon had been placed near the back wasn't helping.

Soon, he came to be thankful they were in the back. Without warning, the droid column halted, turned to face the groups of militia spread throughout the line, and fired.

It was a horrific sight, one he wouldn't soon forget. The droids, their allies, had suddenly and violently turned on them. Several of his closest friends were immediately cut down by the blaster fire. A group of some 30 militia farther down the line were crushed as a hailfire droid rolled through their line. After about 2 seconds, panic set in as it became clear they were getting slaughtered, and the survivors made a beeline for the trees. Strangely, the droid's accuracy suddenly dropped dramatically, as if they actually wanted them to reach cover. Sival didn't really care to ponder why, he just wanted to get out before he was cut down.

When they entered the dark foliage, he heard several terrified screams echo throughout the line. He heard something rustle in the trees above him, and raised his blaster rifle just in time to shoot a small balloon-shaped creature falling from the branches toward him.

His teammates weren't so lucky, however. He shot a glance over his shoulder when he heard them scream, and saw the creatures burrowing into their chests and back. He stopped, spun around, and began shooting the creatures with his blaster pistol, but it was already too late. A moment later, the screams of agony became gurgling roars and they began transforming in front of his very eyes. Their bodies seemed to bloat in size as greenish-yellow growths sprouted from their skin to cover their bodies. Long tentacles tore through their wrists and extended some 3 feet out.

Sival let out a shout of surprise and fear, then he turned and ran. The combat forms began their pursuit of him and the other survivors, lazily firing their blasters at the fleeing hosts. Thankfully, their aim was bad, and the ambush seemed to only be in the very mouth of the forest. Sival sprinted as quickly as he could until he spotted a group of 5 militia members climbing onto a small repulsorlift vehicle used for hunting. Legs burning, he dashed toward the transport, narrowly dodging the blaster bolts from his former comrades. Two survivors, a duros and a human male, were shot in the chest and collapsed to the ground. The remaining militia finally got the vehicle started and motioned toward him to hurry. Sival leapt and slammed into the metal chassis right as it sped off.

Eventually, the vehicle ran out of fuel, so they dismounted and continued on foot. One of the survivors, a human female who Sival only knew as Cyan, had taken a nasty shot to the thigh right before their retreat. After a short debate, it was decided they would head toward the Rytol mountains together and try to reconnect with their allies. One of the other guys, a pilot who went by Vrai Pulsar, suggested they leave her behind so she doesn't slow them down. Sival was rather horrified by the idea, and convinced the other survivor, a dark-green nautolan named Kik Buke, to bring her along.

Vrai eventually caved, but he made it clear that he wasn't going to be the one carrying her around."I don't want to be weighed down by someone I don't even know." He said. So, Kik and Sival took turns watching the flank and helping Cyan across the difficult terrain.

The trip was made even worse by the _kriffing_ rain which turned the dirt into mud and the rocks into water slides. Sival was very quickly deciding that if he didn't see any rain for the rest of his life, he'd be happy. Of course, if he slipped while he was carrying Cyan on his back, he'd probably get his wish.

Vrai took point and led the way across the difficult terrain. While he was upset about how slow they were moving (and the rain), he seemed reluctant to strike out on his own. Cyan was doing her best to help Sival and Kik move along, but the pain had her drifting in and out of consciousness. The only one who seemed to be in a somewhat reasonable mood was Kik. Of course, being an aquatic species, rain _was_ his element. He even tried to strike up a conversation a couple of times and keep morale up. While Sival had no idea who Kik really was, he was quickly deciding he kind liked the nautolan, even if his jokes were ridiculous and occasionally cringeworthy.

As they reached another boulder they had to climb, Vrai quickly slung his rifle over his shoulder and pulled himself up onto the rock. Sival, who was carrying the unconscious Cyan, let Kik go first. The nautolan then leaned over the side and reached out. Sival handed Cyan over and pulled himself up. He swung his leg over the top and planted his foot in a puddle of slick mud. Letting out a startled yelp, his foot slipped and slid several times before he finally found a (relatively) dry spot of rock. Kik then placed his hands under Sival's armpits and pulled him up.

"Osik," Sival mumbled, kneeling on the ground and shivering,"The least you could've done is given me a hand, Vrai."

Vrai didn't even look back at him, instead he continued scanning the horizon for movement,"You'll be fine, Sivvy. Its more important that we don't get _ambushed_ while you climb."

Sival growled at the word,"Sivvy" Vrai had very quickly coined that nickname when Kik started calling him Siv. Still, he said nothing as he slung Cyan onto his back and picked his blaster up.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Kik said in his thick accent,"At least we don't have to worry about overheating."

"No kidding?" Vrai mumbled.

The group continued for another 20 minutes or so before they finally made it over the crest of the mountain. Cold and tired, Sival laid Cyan against a large rock and sat down while Vrai pulled out a pair of binoculars to scan the large expanse of land in front of them. Kik knelt between the two and scanned the rocks, daring something to jump out and attack them.

Sival took a glove off and wiped the water off his face. He kinda wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep, which sucked because now wasn't exactly a great time. Besides, he was too wet to sleep anyways. Instead, he stuck his tongue out and caught a couple droplets of water. _Easier then getting my canteen,_ he thought.

He heard a groan to his side, and turned to see Cyan shifting uncomfortably and cracking her eyes open. Suddenly, she jolted and her eyes popped open, observing her surroundings."Where... where are we?" She said groggily.

"Sush." Sival said.

Cyan turned her head and narrowed her eyes,"Do I, uh, know you?" She seemed to be racking her brain for where she'd seen him before.

Sival shook his head and frowned,"Don't you remember?" Cyan shook her head."The droids turned on us and we were attacked by those.." he shivered,"Those _monsters._ That's how you got shot, remember?"

Her eyes widened and she reached down to feel her leg. When she touched the bandaging over her wound, her face scrunched up in pain,"Oh yeah, it still feels really good." She paused, then glanced at him, then Kik, then Vrai, then back at him,"You guys carried me out?"

Sival nodded and stood,"Yep. We're trying to hook up with some friendlies right now." She took hold of his hand and pulled herself up, groaning quietly as she did so. He helped her over to Vrai, who was pointing something out to Kik in the distance.

Kik glanced toward them and smiled,"So, you're awake?"

Cyan nodded,"Yeah. What's the plan?"

"The plan," Vrai snapped, lowering his binoculars and turned to face them,"Is we're going to carry you several kilometers across rocky terrain to that." He pointed to what looked like a fenced-in compound a distance away,"With some luck, we'll find some friendlies."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Vrai was spying on the compound some 100 meters away from the crest of a hill. Cyan was sleeping in Sival's lap (something he was finding he rather enjoyed) and Kik was, well, sitting in a puddle.

Vrai came down the small hill they were hiding behind and crouched next to them. He opened his mouth to say something, then noticed Kik and knitted his eyebrows together,"Kik, what the heck?"

The nautolan shrugged,"Its really more comfortable then it looks. I like the water."

Vrai stared at him for a moment. Then, slowly shook his head,"Suit yourself. From my initial observations, its still occupied by friendlies. At least, the people in the guard towers don't look like deformed alien freaks."

"Like me?" Kik offered. He ran a hand through his head tentacles for the effect.

Sival chuckled quietly,"No, you are far too good looking."

The Nautolan flexed and struck a pose,"What can I say? The ladies love me."

"Anyways." Vrai cut in, trying and failing to suppress a grin,"We're going to approach on the road so they see us and don't shoot us. Oh, and make sure she's with us, we'll look less threatening. Any questions?" Seeing none, he stood,"Let's go."

Sival was tempted to add something, but decided now was not the time for a fight. He shook Cyan gently,"Rise and shine babe."

Cyan's eyes shot open. The panic her eyes melted when she realized they weren't being ambushed."I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting my eyes." She paused and glared at him,"And don't call me that."

"What?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Sivvy."

Sival grinned,"Tell you what, you can call me Sivvy if I get to call you babe. Deal?"

Cyan pursed her lips together and seemed to think for a minute,"I'll think about that generous offer. Let's just get going."

He put her arm around his neck and pulled her up, then he wrapped an arm around her belly and helped her along like a crutch.

Vrai was already in the road, standing clear in the open where the guards could see him. Once the others caught up, they walked toward the fort together.

"Wouldn't it be stupid if we went all this way to get shot by our allies?" Kik offered.

"Shut up." Vrai said,"You're not helping."

"Seriously. Would our bodies just rot in the street?" Kik grinned.

"I swear..."

Once they were closer, Sival could make out several figures in guard towers and behind the fence, aiming weapons at them. A pair of figures were standing on top the gate, weapons pointed at the strangers. Eventually, someone shouted,"Identify yourselves!"

Vrai raised his hands to show he wasn't a threat,"Hold your fire! We're with the Vassek Planetary Militia!"

There was a pause. Then, the gate began to open,"Come in then, but don't do anything stupid!"

When they went through the gate, Sival was greeted by some 20 soldiers with blasters pointed at his face. In the center of the group were two uniformed officers. Sival froze, praying silently that they wouldn't shoot him.

The officers stared at them for a long moment."Well," one said,"They don't look like infected freaks to me, what do you think?"

"I'd say squidface looks a little freaky," The other man said with a grin,"But I don't think he's infected." He motioned for the guards to lower their weapons,"Kriff, its good to see some friendly faces! How'd you guys get out here?"

Vrai and Sival exchanged a look as a pair of medics took Cyan to the medical center,"Well, we were moving toward the dark zone with a battalion of droids, and they started firing on us." Kik lowered his gaze to the ground and sighed sadly.

The officers frowned,"Sorry to hear that soldier. Unfortunately, the problem's pretty widespread."

Sival frowned severely. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear."What exactly is the situation?"

"Well, as of 3 hours and 27 minutes ago, we lost control of 92% of droid forces on the planet. The infection captured the control ship and used the droids to wreak havoc on us. As of right now, our forces planetwide are absolutely decimated." He sighed,"Luckily, CIS bombers took the control ship out and disabled the droids before we lost everything. But that's not to say things are going well."

He pulled a small holoprojector off his belt and activated it. A blue 3D image of Vassek appeared. Much of the planet was covered in black, while several cities and key locations were in red."The bloody infestation is traveling, and fast. The Dark Zone now covers 57% of the planet surface, and most of our remaining cities and military bases are under siege by as we speak." The officer's face fell into a frown,"We're losing gentlemen. This parasite is apparently named,"The Flood" which is a very fitting name for the monsters. They're smart, they're fearless, and they won't negotiate. This base and the nearby city, Vallesk, are one of the few remaining strongholds that hasn't been attacked yet. And to put it bluntly, a lot of the men are scared. The city's even worse, from what I've been told."

"How soon until the Flood arrives?" Kik asked.

The officer turned to face him, right as a bolt of lightning cut across the sky,"A few hours, tops."

* * *

 _CAS-Class Assault Carrier,"Shadow of Intent" Bridge, Coruscant Orbit,_

 _12:12 Senate time_

"Fleetmaster, the human captain Ito is hailing you."

Rtas raised a nonexistent brow in curiosity. He handed the drink in his hand to an aide and pressed a button on his armrest. The large shipmaster's chair rotated slowly to face the viewscreen,"Patch her through."

The communications officer responded with an affirmative and activated a large viewscreen. Hanako Ito appeared a moment later, and gave him a crisp salute. Rtas smiled at the gesture of respect,"Captain Ito, what can I do for you?"

"Sir," she began, then paused and added,"Fleetmaster, I was going over the report of our meeting with the Republic and I think I've come up with something that could be helpful to us."

"Speak then. I am listening."

The gleam of excitement in her eye told him she was already confident in the idea. Ito cleared her throat and began,"Well, as we both know, anytime the flood establish a foothold on a planet, it is near impossible to eradicate the infection, no?" He nodded."And I am correct to assume any world completely assimilated by the flood will cause of nothing but grief, correct?"

"Correct."

"I don't know how extensively you've studied human history, but in the 20th and 21st centuries, the United States of America had a system for measuring the current threat level of nuclear war with its enemies, known as DEFCON. I suggest we classify planets on the DEFCON scale: DEFCON 5 is clear of flood, DEFCON 4 is a light presence, DEFCON 3 means its anybody's game, DEFCON 2 means the Flood have taken all but a few strongholds and the planet is under evacuation, DEFCON 1 means the world is completely assimilated." she sighed,"I believe such a system might help us."

Rtas stroked his mandibles with his large left hand."Hmm, an interesting proposition, but I do not see how that could affect the war."

"Simple, we remove the 1s and certain 2s from the equation."

Rtas nodded slowly, still trying to figure where she was going,"And how, captain, do we do that?"

At this point, a grin crept across Ito's face."Have you ever heard of a NOVA bomb?"

 _Ahh._ Now he understood."I see..." Rtas was silent for a long moment, weighing the benefits of such a move."Very well, we send someone back to the Milky Way to retrieve the nukes." He paused for a moment,"I will send captain Santiago to retrieve the weapons." He bowed his head slightly to indicate the conversation was over.

Ito saluted again,"Thank you sir. Have a good day."

Soon, the screen faded to black again. Rtas drummed his fingers against the armrest of the chair, pondering her suggestion. In hindsight, he should've thought of it. It really made sense. The only X-factor was how the Republic would react to the annihilation of their worlds. Honestly, he didn't think they'd care very much once they saw the power of the flood.

Speaking of which, he needed to make an adjustment in his command structure. He turned to the Sangheili manning communications,"Send Field Marshall Zahran up, please."

A moment later, a Elite clad in gold armor and purple shoulder and knee plates entered the room. Rtas turned his chair to face his guest as the warrior laid a clenched fist across his chest,"Greetings, Fleetmaster! I see you and the humans have been preparing for the mess ahead."

Rtas stood from his chair and nodded solemnly,"Indeed, my friend. If the parasite wants to take this galaxy, it will not be taken lightly." He paused for a moment as the bridge crew raised their fists and let out gentle growls and roars of defiance. After the cheer died down, Rtas said,"Hence why I summoned you. I have a task for you to complete."

"I am your tool, fleetmaster," The Sangheili bowed,"Use me as you should."

Rtas sighed. _If only he knew what was coming_."Vien 'Zahran, as Fleetmaster, I will be unable to be everywhere at once, most of all the battlefield. While it pains me to protect myself before my warriors, it is imperative the Flood do not consume me or learn what I know. Therefore, you will act as battlemaster planetside during this conflict." He raised a clenched fist in the air,"Lead our warriors to victory and crush the parasite beneath your feet!"

Battlemaster 'Zahran stood and placed his fist to his chest,"As you wish, Fleetmaster." He rumbled,"May the beasts tremble at our very presence and burn along with anything that would stand against our holy task."

Rtas smiled inwardly. Zahran had always been a more... passionate Sangheili then most. That same passion showed itself whenever the warrior was in a fight. He held no reservations about Zahran's skill."Excellent. Prepare your men, and let them know we will be working alongside the natives of this galaxy." He paused and paced over to the viewscreen,"Which brings me to my next point. I need you to try and keep Blademaster Soran as separated as possible from the natives, particularly the jedi Ashoka Tano. He still harbors... bitterness over our first encounter with the Republic."He turned to face him again,"I don't want the Blademaster to lose discipline and leave any of our allies dead. Unity and trust with the natives will be key in this conflict. Any questions?"

Zahran shook his head,"As you wish. I'll task one of my advisors to monitor him. I have no questions, I simply hope the natives have the skill to face the parasite."

Rtas was silent for a long moment. He clasped his hands behind his back and turned back to the viewscreen. The massive orb of light and metal known as Coruscant orbited silently in the background as smaller transports came to and thro the world. Finally, Rtas said,"I do not believe there is any force in the universe truly prepared to face the parasite, Zahran. But from my observations, these beings will need our leadership. They are ill prepared for this war."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Disciple" Bespin Orbit,_

 _14:11 Senate time, 15:00 Local time_

Three Republic cruisers, a venator and two acclamators, descended through the upper atmosphere of Bespin toward the planet below. The orange and yellow clouds were everywhere, concealing the famous Cloud City below from view.

On the bridge of the venator-class _Disciple,_ jedi general Agen Kolar stood erect at the window. His cloak already discarded, he was already prepared for landing as the dark spires of Cloud City became visible. His eyes traveled across the structures, their normally flawless architecture now polluted by holes and fires billowing dark smoke into the sky. The normally busy landing pads were now charred with smoking debris and potholes, though they were still covered in small landing craft.

It didn't take a genius to realize those were flood ships.

"Sir!" He turned to face commander Boxer, the head of the 241st legion. Boxer bore the white with brown secondary colors of the 241st, along with a brown pauldron on his hip and a pair of DC-17 blasters holstered.

Agen had come to like the man. He was incredibly loyal and efficient, willing to accomplish the task at hand. It suited his own no-nonsense style quite well.

"General, we are unable to contact the local government." Boxer said,"It seems the officials aren't faring too well."

He turned back to the window and glanced at the city a little longer. The devastation made it obvious how the officials were faring."Have you contacted the local garrison?"

Boxer nodded,"Yes sir, but its a mess down there. Mostly panicked cries for backup from individual troopers. It seems the survivors are holing up on the east side of the city." He pointed toward several large hangars on the east side of the city,"I suggest we land there sir."

The Zabrak jedi raised a brow,"You didn't get any direction from the CO planetside?"

"No sir." He shook his head,"Like I said, its sounds pretty chaotic down there. We're going to have our hands full."

Kolar nodded and gave the order to deploy gunships toward the hangars. The cruisers adjusted course and powered their way through the clouds toward the east side of the city. As they were approaching, Kolar noticed something that made him narrow his eyes.

"Are those civilian craft headed toward us?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Boxer replied,"We'll open the hangars so they can land."

Kolar but his lip. It seemed a little, _convenient_ to him."No."

Boxer froze mid-order,"Sir?"

"We can't take the chance that those vessels are contaminated. Deploy the ARC-170s and shoot them down."

The clone hesitated for a second, then saluted,"Right away sir."

As the Republic fighters poured out of the cruisers like a swarm of angry hornets, Agen briefly considered recalling the order. There was the possibility, however slight, that those were actually civilians evacuating. If he was wrong, he was dooming several hundred innocents to death.

He said nothing, however, as the first transport erupted in a ball of flame. He couldn't take the chance that the vessels had even one flood spore on board. Any innocents would die for the greater good.

* * *

The gunship shook as another nearby cargo vessel burst into flames. It seemed to him that he made the right choice. As they got closer to the city, just about every vehicle that could fly made a beeline toward the Republic cruisers. It seemed that warships were a commodity to the flood.

The LAAT door slid open as it descended into the hangar below. Agen was the first to jump off of the transport, landing gracefully with the aid of the force and igniting his blue lightsaber. A moment later, Boxer and several more clone troopers joined him.

The hangar was crawling with civilians. People from all walks, young and old, families and businessmen, it seemed as if all the walls of society had been broken down and shoved into one massive room. A couple dozen clone troopers mixed with local security were standing guard. They lowered their weapons as they realized the gunships were indeed carrying friends.

Once the crowds realized that, they got up and began rushing toward the LAATs as one. Agen held up his lightsaber and shouted, but the cacophony of panicked civilians couldn't see or hear anything other then the transports to safety.

"Boxer," Agen shouted,"Tell the gunships to return to the cruisers with more reinforcements! They'll pick up civilians when they come back and we have this under control."

"Right away sir!"

Eventually, after the gunships left, the mob began to calm down. As Agen and the 60-some odd clones made their way through the crowd, they were assaulted by shouts of joy and relief, as well as pleading and begging from the citizens. Kolar had to resist the urge to clear a path with a force pull until a clone trooper not from his unit approached him."Who's your commanding officer, trooper?" He asked.

The clone saluted,"You now, sir!"

The Zabrak jedi had to resist the urge to roll his eyes,"Yes, but who was your acting CO before me?"

The trooper's shoulders slumped,"Well, we don't really know sir. We lost them about an hour ago to in the fighting. We're basically being led by our sergeants, and they are too overwhelmed to do more then lead on a squad basis. We were ordered to guard the non-combatants and the flanks by a sergeant I didn't know sir." The trooper paused for a moment,"We've got a triage set up in another room. Its the only real semblance of order we have right now."

 _This is a mess,_ he thought to himself."Take me to it trooper. Boxer, stay here and prepare the civilians for evacuation. Got it?"

The clone nodded and said,"Yes sir!" Then disappeared into the crowd.

Kolar followed the trooper through the throng of people into a dimly lit hallway."The parasite cut the power as soon as they had the chance," the trooper explained,"We're running off of limited generator power right now." After navigating their way through a few more hallways, Kolar found himself in a large room he assumed was once a gym. The room was filled with clones and civilians with wounds ranging from blaster wounds to twisted ankles. In the far corner, several doctors, both clones and civilians, were trying to treat the most crucial patients on the few beds they had. A lot of the wounded were lying on workout benches, since beds weren't readily available.

Near the surgery, Kolar noticed several clones guarding a pair of men sitting at a terminal with a table between them. The clone led him over, where one seemed to be listening to transmissions while the other made adjustments on a paper map of Cloud City.

The man at the map looked up and saw Agen approaching,"Thank the force, a jedi!"

Kolar bowed respectfully,"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to keep progress of the battle sir." Kolar leaned over the map and saw it was covered in penciling and a array of different objects. What he noticed the most was that the clone lines were reduced to the eastern corner of the city and incredibly small. The entire western half of the map was clean of markings.

 _Kriff._

Agen turned to the trooper standing beside him,"Go get commander Boxer and bring him here." As the trooper ran off, he turned back to the map and ran a hand through his long hair. They really didn't have long until the flood would be in the halls outside.

"Hey." He turned to see the man operating the radio staring up at him,"Did you bring any reinforcements?"

The disrespect annoyed him, but Kolar maintained his composure and nodded,"An entire legion. We'll turn this-"

He was interrupted by a loud set of _bangs!_ Like metal hitting metal. Lightsaber already in hand, he spotted the grating from several vents had fallen out. The clone troopers just barely began to fire on the openings as laserbolts and flood forms poured out of the vents. Agen ignited his blade and sprinted toward the nearest opening and cut the head off an infected Ithorian. The large hammerhead-shaped skull fell to the ground, but a tentacle shot out of the wound and reached for the jedi. Kolar cut the tentacle and caught the blow coming from its claw before it could hit him. He dodged the flying decapitated appendage and cut the creature down from shoulder to hip.

Agen spotted another bizarre looking monstrosity attaching itself to the wall. Once it was finished, it began shooting projectiles from an opening in its flesh toward any target he could find. Kolar stretched out his hand and pulled the monster free. It squealed once as his blue blade cut through its torso, then fell limp.

Behind him, he heard an unnerving scream amongst the human ones. He turned and saw several of the injured civilians were morphing into combat forms. Apparently, the spikes the ranged forms were shooting were covered in flood supercells. Hence, they were transforming, but slower and at a much more excruciating rate. Now sufficiently horrified, Kolar cut down a man as a tentacle spouted from his cheek, then a clone trooper as his Ulna protruded from under his lower armplate. He continued cutting through anyone who seemed to be infected, until he was left with a bloody, gory mess across the floor and blood splatters on his face and soaking his boots.

"Get those vent coverings back on!" He shouted. The clones that weren't mopping up the last of the flood forms did as they were told. Other clones pulled wailing civilians from the bodies of loved ones now lying dead and chopped up on the ground. Kolar saw one little boy holding onto the disembowled corpse of a man screaming as a trooper yanked him off the body.

He glanced around the room, taking in the aftermath of the attack. Mutilated corpses, mourning civilians, moaning wounded and panicked clones with red stained armor. It was taking everything he had not to puke.

"Sir!" He turned to see Boxer standing there. His helmet was off, revealing a look of mortification on his face,"What happened here?"

Kolar stared at one of the lifeless bodies he was forced to cut down. He slowly shook his head,"The flood. This is the parasite we're fighting." He turned his head back to his commander,"I want 750 troops down here within a half hour, Boxer. Its time we put a stop to this abomination."

Eyes wide but steeling with determination, Boxer saluted,"Right away general."

* * *

 _Coruscant, Republic Medical Center,_

 _15:13 Hours Senate time_

A sound just barely registered in the midst of the imaginary world captivating his mind. It wasn't much, just a constant _beep, beep, beep_ slipping into the dark and silent void of unconsciousness. Slowly, the noise became prominent, breaking the deep trance his entire body was in.

 _Beep... beep... beep..._

His mind began to consider the sound. What was it? It really didn't fit with the rest of his dream. It was foreign. More sounds began to filter in as he began to stir.

Slowly, a dull soreness crept upon him. It was like the morning during one of the more intense training periods back home. Every muscle felt like it was sore, except when he lay perfectly still. Still, he subconsciously shifted his weight and emitted a groan.

 _Rex?_

Was someone calling his name? His bearings continued to return as he tried to crack his eyes open. Everything was so bright and blurry, like he'd been asleep for awhile.

 _Wait..._

"Rex?" He cracked his eyes open a little more as they adjusted to the light. Hovering above him was the familiar face of his jedi general. His hair was a little messy, and dark circles lined beneath his eyes, but Anakin Skywalker's smile reflected none of the sleepiness he had felt before.

"Well good morning Captain," Anakin said,"How're you feeling?"

Rex groaned again and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes."Uh, kinda... groggy." He pulled his hands away from his face and stretched,"Where... what... Uh..."

Anakin smiled again,"You're in a Republic medical station on Coruscant. And before you ask, you've been out for well over 12 hours."

 _12 hours?_ Rex slowly shook his head, still regaining his bearings. His recollections of the previous day slowly trickled back to him."That's right. I was, uh, yeah, the new people. And I got a nasty burn on my back." His face spread into a grin,"I guess I blew it, didn't I?"

Anakin's nodded slowly."Yes you did trooper. It was spectacular." His face hardened for a few seconds. Then, it melted away as he leaned over to give Rex a quick bro hug,"But I'm glad you're alright soldier."

Rex returned the gesture, but with a little less vigor,"Same. I guess a lot has happened in the past few hours?"

Anakin retracted himself from the clone's embrace, bobbing his head up and down,"You have no idea." He then spent the next several minutes explaining what had transpired in the past few hours. For the most part, Rex just sat there listening in half shock. He would occasionally interject with a question, which Anakin answered with varying degrees of happiness and interest depending on the subject. Rex was particularly interested in hearing about the following meeting with the Chancellor. His face began to grow dark as Anakin bitterly told him about the end of the clone wars and their new allegiance with the droid armies and the Death Watch.

"Its like the Clone Wars never even karking happened," He hissed,"Darth Maul literally walked into a room with the Chancellor and a quarter the Council. And now, we're supposed to be friends."

The clone captain was silent for a long moment."That's insane," Rex growled, clenching his fists,"That's... Forgive me general, but I'm going to have some serious trouble putting everything done by the likes of Nute Gunray and General Grievous aside. The entire Separatist leadership should pay for all the suffering by civilian and clone alike." He turned to gaze at the wall,"So many of my brothers have died for nothing if they walk free."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, trying to keep himself from tearing up. Fives. Echo. Waxer. Hevy. Hardcase. So many dead. The look of determination in Anakin's eyes told him they were thinking of the same thing."I agree Rex. Count Dooku and General Grievous shouldn't be allowed to walk. But both the Council and the Chancellor are letting it happen." He paused, seemingly weighing his words,"I think, perhaps... if the Republic will not hold them accountable for their actions, perhaps a group of like-minded clones and a jedi could see that they meet... accidents?"

Rex paused for a moment, surprised by his general's suggestion. Then, his face spread into a feral grin,"Of course. I could see that as a possibility."

* * *

 _Eriadu, Southern Hemisphere, 2 miles South of Eriadu City,_

 _03:13 Hours local time, 14:16 Hours Senate time_

The ground trembled as the column of heavy Republic vehicles made their way down the street. 4 AT-TE walkers led the way in a single file line down the road, their massive metal feet pounding the ground like a stampede of elephants.

Behind them were a pair of HAVw A6 Juggernauts, massive ten-wheeled tanks loaded with wounded and heavily armed. The roar of the engines were loud, but not so loud as to drown out the sound of foliage below being crushed under the heavy weight of the behemoths. Trees, vehicles, rocks, all crushed by the massive weight of the transports.

Finally, a pair of AT-TE's brought up the rear. On either side of the column, a rabble of lighter vehicles tagged along. AT-RTs and AT-APs stomped alongside their much larger brethren, while a pair of RX-2000s and several IFT-Xs floated above the ground on their repulsorlifts.

The interiors of the Juggernauts were packed with wounded clone troopers. They were leaned up against the walls, on the floor, anywhere that had any real space. At the end of the room, a few clone medics were working on a injured clone with a particularly nasty blaster burn to his chest. A few feet had been cleared for the little surgery, leaving enough room for the medics to reach over each other for the tools they needed to help the man.

Behind them, a single clone trooper watched for a moment as they did their work, before turning away to check on the other wounded. There was little to give away his rank other then the pauldrons on his shoulders. Commander Jax hated watching his men die. He understood the reality of war, that casualties would happen, but that didn't make it any easier.

At very least, they weren't turned into corrupted monsters as many of their brethren were.

They had originally been stationed on Eriadu to deal with rising sentiments of rebellion among the local populace. It only took a few engagements to crush the rebels in the system and return the planet solidly into the hands of the Galactic Republic.

Then the Flood showed up yesterday.

Of course, the Republic had sent them to mount a defense against the invaders. After several engagements with the parasite, it became obvious the flood couldn't be dealt with in a conventional manner. After a brief debate, Quinlan Vos decided to pull his unit back and set up a defensive line miles from the capital. Of course, the flood broke through that as well. Jax and Vos gathered as many survivors as they could and formed a convoy back to Eriadu City, where they hoped to connect with the defenders stationed in the capital and mount a final defense.

He sincerely hoped they could stop them. If not, they could easily lose the planet in a day. Maybe two.

Kneeling beside an injured clone trooper, he took his arm in his hands and examined the bloody stump of an arm he had left. It looked like it had been cut clean off by a knife or something.

Jax was curious how it happened, since most wounds inflicted by the flood that broke the skin caused infection. He wanted to ask what happened, but the trooper was out cold. He decided to let him sleep and enjoy what little peace he may have left.

A vibration on his belt told him someone wanted to talk to him. He pulled the small holocommunicator from his belt and turned it on. The blue-hued figure of Quinlan Vos appeared on the screen. The Kiffar seemed impatient about something, given his facial expression."Commander," He began,"Where are you right now?"

Jax frowned under his helmet. _Great_."I'm in the Juggernaut sir."

Vos' face fell into a frown,"Why?"

"I'm checking on the wounded."

"That can wait commander. You've got responsibilities up here." Vos said rather bluntly,"And holding their hand won't make them feel better."

Jax scowled beneath his helmet. The kriffing kiffar had never really been shot, so he didn't know what it was like. But he kept silent rather then risk a confrontation with his general."You want me up at the front?"

Vos nodded,"I'll stop the convoy. Meet me on top of the lead AT-TE in 3 minutes." Vos then terminated the transmission abruptly.

Growling silently to himself, he stepped through the maze of wounded to the ramp, which lowered as he reached it. The bright sunlight was dimmed by his visor enough that he didn't have to squint as he jogged down to the ground and toward the front of the column. He spotted Vos waiting for him at the top of the ladder, his usually serious look replaced by impatience. The jedi didn't waste time diving into the situation when he reached the top,"Our scouts haven't reported in as they should, and we are getting very close to the capital." Vos said, pointing down the road. It winded around a massive hill which obscured their vision of the city."We need to plow ahead and see what the situation is."

Jax frowned,"Sir, maybe it would be best to send a smaller party ahead? The scouts probably tripped an ambush."

Quinlan sighed impatiently,"Yes, I know that. But we don't have time for a holdup. Countless souls are counting on us to reach the city before the parasite does."

At the mention of the parasite, he shivered involuntarily."But what about the troops sir?"

Vos turned to him and scowled,"We've been over this commander. This is what you were created for, completing the objective and following orders. Now get to it."

 _Scum,_ he thought bitterly. He gave him a half-hearted salute and ordered the convoy to begin moving again. Vos went to the front of the vehicle and motioned for Jax to join him. The AT-TEs slowly plodded across the road toward the bend. Jax turned to watch the trees go by and wait for a view of the city in the distance. When they finally rounded the corner, he spotted the high-rise structures in the distance.

He also noticed the smoke pouring out of the towers and the fighters dogfighting above the city.

Jax was still for a long moment, staring at the carnage in the distance. Eventually, he heard Vos mutter a curse word."We're too late."

Jax watched the battle in the distance without turning to face Vos,"Not really. We might still be able to repel the infestation. But we have to be careful. Whatever happened to the scouts could happen to us, and it won't do anyone any good if we're killed along the way."

Vos shook his head,"I would gladly die in service of the Republic, and right now, they need us there as quickly as possible. We'll just have to push through it." He ordered the convoy to increase its speed. Jax didn't protest, he was perfectly calm on the outside.

But on the inside, he couldn't help but wonder what awaited them along the way.

* * *

 _Coruscant Orbit,_

 _18:00 Hours Senate time_

The CAS-Class," _Truth and Reconciliation"_ orbited menacingly far above the Coruscant atmosphere. The 5 remaining ships of the joint fleet, those that hadn't been sent to the Milky Way, floated in the void of space beside their larger counterpart. Several dozen Venators also orbited the planet, while a pair of Acclamators floated beside the _Truth and Reconciliation_ offloading massive barges into its hangars.

Suddenly, the stillness was interrupted by some 20 Mandalorian ships exiting hyperspace. A collection of frigates lead by a pair of massive Keldabes and 3 Aggressor-class Destroyers, they made their way toward the gathering of warships.

A few moments later, several million kilometers away, space's nothingness was interrupted by some 40 more warships. A single Providence-Class cruiser led the way for several dozen Munificent-Class frigates and a collection of destroyers and smaller ships.

Another fleet left hyperspace right after, this one around 8 Venators and 14 Acclamators. The Republic fleet followed the CIS armada toward the meeting place, the _Truth and Reconciliation._

Eventually, the horde of diverse warships came together around the Sangheili Assault Carrier. Each vessel offloaded several transports, all headed for the massive hangars of the flagship. It was an impressive site, hundreds of diverse ships coming together at one position.

A few minutes later, Vul 'Soran stood on top of a scarab with crossed arms as he watched several hundred white and grey armored clones marched in perfect unison alongside troopers in yellow and clones in blue. They stopped a few hundred feet from 'Soran's scarab and came to attention.

Much to the clones' dismay (though they didn't show it) several hundred B-1 battle droids marched down the ramp of a large transport and headed toward the clones. Several dozen droidekas rolled on both sides of the column as they took their place beside the clones. The droids halted with mechanical precision and turned to face the scarab.

Around 75 warriors in black and blue armor made their way between the generous space left between the clones and droids toward the center of the formation. In the front was a Mandalorian admiral with horns on his helmet, flanked on either side by two pairs of Mandalorian commandos. The small cape on his shoulder shifted slightly in the air until he came to a stop.

2 groups of around 50 Sangheili each made their way across the floor to their positions on either side of the clones and droids. Several hundred Unggoy, in a much looser and noisier gaggle, wandered behind the lines of soldiers.

Finally, 2 groups of exactly 80 marines each did what they do best. They marched in perfect formation to their spots beside the Sangheili lines.

It really was an impressive site, Soran admitted to himself. So many factions, many of which had very recently been at war with each other, standing united against a common enemy. Sangheili. Humans. Clones. Droids. Mandalorians. The display was meant as a show of unity between the different factions, and while he could tell some were getting antsy (especially the Mandalorians) perhaps it would help reinforce they are no longer the enemy. The Clone Wars was over. The Human-Covenant war was over. Now, all they had to worry about was the flood.

Lucky them.

* * *

 **I have two instructions for y'all  
**

 **1) Please leave a review and let me know if you want me to keep writing. So far, feedback has been overwhelmingly positive, which I'm super thankful for. But every review helps. I take criticism and praise.**

 **2) Wanna help me write? Please send me any ship names you come up with. Sangheili, UNSC, Republic, CIS, and Mandalorian names are all needed. Do it and you're awesome.**

 **Have a good night/evening wherever you are :)**


	24. Chapter 21: Oh, So That's How it Is

**...Wow. You guys blew me away with the response to the previous chapter! I kinda had to write you guys another one. So, when Thanksgiving break rolled around, I sat down and I've been hammering this thing out the past three days. I forgot how nice it was to have freetime :)  
**

 **I've been consistently making a mistake, and that is interposing the _Shadow of Intent_ and _Truth and Reconciliation._ The _Truth and Reconciliation_ was destroyed on installation 04, any mention of it as still intact is a error and my part and should be ignored. Or, you can throw your computer every time, your choice. I'm not replacing it though.**

 **Error number 2: I keep mixing up Ashoka and Ahsoka. Ahsoka is the padawan we all know and love, Ashoka was a ruler of India 2500 years ago. Most people don't use that word much, but I do, because I'm a history nerd. So please forgive my inevitable transposition of the two beings.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving (just 1 day late!)**

* * *

 _Coruscant Orbit, CAS-class,"Shadow of Intent"_

 _18:30 Hours_

A small Sheathipede-class shuttle descended gently onto the deck of the massive Sangheili hangar. Several armored figures made their way over to the shuttle as the ramp lowered. General Grievous made his way down the ramp with 2 pairs of magnaguards flanking him. Narrowing his reptilian eyes at the approaching soldiers, he stomped as he set foot on the floor and brushed his cloak to the side, revealing several lightsabers on his belt."Step aside, clone! I do not have patience for Republic gimmicks-" he paused as he noticed the taller soldiers in colored armor behind the clone commandos."Or whatever you are today!"

The clone commandos and Spartan IIs fanned out as the lead commando, Boss, approached the fuming cyborg."General Grievous, we have been ordered to escort you to the meeting room."

Grievous coughed slightly and started walking toward the trooper,"I do not require an-"

The clones and spartans raised their rifles defensively. In a flash, Grievous had a pair of lightsabers ignited and held in a defensive position as his magnaguards surrounded him."Sir," the lead clone spoke, this time with much more authority and firmness,"It wasn't a request. We understand you don't want to be here, but this will go much smoother if you just come with us."

The cyborg stared at the trooper for a moment, thinking. He _really_ didn't want to be here. But eventually, he shut off his lightsabers and put them back on his belt,"Fine! Lead the way but do not try my patience!"

Nodding, Boss turned and motioned for Grievous to follow while the others fanned out around the general's entourage.

* * *

Grievous was having serious trouble not taking out his lightsabers and killing these clone commandos where they stood. Truthfully, were it not for direct orders from Dooku and, subsequently, Sidious, he would. He didn't care about the Delta Squad's reputation. But it just wasn't worth crossing his sith masters.

So he made the decision to swallow his anger and just get through the day. He was tempted to just stare at the ground the entire time, but he didn't trust these clones not to try and pull something on him. That, and the entire ship was filled with exotic creatures and sites he had never seen before. Aliens were everywhere in the corridors, from smaller, noisier orange ones to massive reptilian creatures with four-hinged jaws arrayed in an assortment of colorful armor. He also saw humans in what he guessed were military uniforms. He wasn't completely sure though.

It wasn't hard to recognize the clones or Mandalorians on the ship. Grievous took great pleasure in watching the pitiful creatures tense up whenever he entered a room. Oh, how he'd like to kill every last one of them, stack their bodies, and leave. Maybe he'd ride one of the orange aliens out to his shuttle...

No, that line of thinking wouldn't get him anywhere.

Before he even knew it, his escort stepped aside and sent him through a purple sliding door. On the other side was a massive display table of some sorts, surrounded by a whole assortment of creatures. Including jedi. He felt his pulse quicken at the mere site of them, particularly that brat Togruta, Ashoka Tano. He would relish the day he finally got a rematch with the child and ended her miserable life.

A Sangheili in white armor clenched a fist across his chest when Grievous entered."Greetings, I am Rtas 'Vadum, Fleetmaster of the Shadow of Intent. You are General Grievous, yes?"

Grievous stared at him for a moment, surprised the creature spoke such clear basic with a mouth like that. But the surprise quickly dissipated into anger again,"You may dispense with the pleasantries, creature! Let's just get this over with!"

Rtas exchanged a glance with another Sangheili standing beside him, who shrugged."Very well," the table came to life and a blue map of the galaxy appeared. Grievous noticed small pockets of the galaxy were tinted red. Rtas began,"Thanks to the aid of the Galactic Republic's databases, we've been given a map of this galaxy. While I am unfamiliar with it, I am sure all of you are. What matters, however," he gestured toward the wave of red originating from Bakura,"Are the worlds already tainted with the presence of the flood. I will not stress the urgency of the situation, as I believe your superiors have made you fully aware of the threat this galaxy faces." The display zoomed in on the red, and a trio of worlds were highlighted in a yellow glow,"We will be deploying to these locations to begin our fight against the flood. As leaders of several different societies, we will be working jointly as much as possible as a show of unity to the populace and our subordinates."

The display zoomed in more, this time focusing solely on one particular planet,"This world known as,'Eriadu' will be our primary target. I will take the _Shadow of Intent_ as well as the majority of Sangheili warriors in the fleet. Jedi General Aayla Secura and the 327th will accompany me."

The display switched to another world,"The gas giant Bespin. Captains Hanako Ito and Russell Jackson will be leading the bulk of UNSC forces to cleanse the world." He searched the crowd for a particular jedi, and locked eyes with him,"Plo Koon and the,'Wolfpack' will represent the Republic, while General Grievous and his fleet will support-"

"HOLD ON!" Grievous roared, causing Rtas to pause and gaining stares from everyone in the room. The Kaleesh cyborg stomped forward until he was a few yards from Rtas. The Sangheili refused to step back, putting the two much closer then he preferred,"I did not agree to work with some STINKING JEDI! I will not aid their kind!"

Rtas took in a deep breath, doing a admirable job keeping his own anger in check at the general's antics. He crossed his arms and met Grievous' stare,"Like it or not Grievous, they are your allies now. And if you do not want to see your galaxy consumed by the parasite, you will have to treat them as such."

Grievous let out a loud laugh,"I do not care what happens to the Jedi filth! They can rot with some parasite for all I care!"

Rtas took a menacing step forward, motioning for the Sangheili behind him to do so as well. Grievous stopped laughing and met the Fleetmaster's stare with his own."You think to intimidate me, squid?"

"I do not care what you think, general. The flood is loose in your galaxy, we must do everything in our power to contain it. That is all I care about." There was a pause as they continued to glare at each other."You cannot put your animosity with the jedi aside for a short while to combat the flood?"

"Why would I?" Grievous asked threateningly.

Rtas ground his remaining mandibles together,"Because we will lose this war. Barring a miracle or some unforseen factor, the galaxy will be consumed by the parasite, the jedi order included. You will see them fall general, I can all but assure you _that._ " He spat the last word for emphasis,"But when the flood rips your metal plating apart and burrows into your organs, when you feel yourself losing control of your own mind and body to unimaginable pain, then you will wish you'd taken every chance you have to avoid such a fate."

"Now, what will it be Grievous?"

Grievous narrowed his eyes in thought. He hadn't really given the flood much thought. He'd heard the reports coming from a handful of their out-rim worlds of the parasite, but he'd never _seen_ it in action before. And the fate Rtas described didn't sound pleasant at all. He searched the Sangheili's eyes for any indication he was bluffing. He got none.

"Fine." Grievous growled,"I will work with the jedi."

"Good." Rtas replied. He turned back to the table as Grievous stalked back to his edge of the room. The display switched again,"Shipmaster 'Valtamare, you will lead the remaining Sangheili and UNSC to Vassek. Generals Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano will accompany you with the 501st Clone legion. Darth Maul and his fleet of Mandalorians will also be there."

Now it was Anakin's turn to bristle. He opened his mouth to interrupt the Sangheili warrior, but he felt a pair of hands grab his arm,"No master, this isn't the time, or the place."

Anakin turned to Ashoka and gave her a firm glare,"It most certainly is! We shouldn't be forced to work with such a monster."

Ashoka sighed and closed her eyes."I understand you don't like it master, I don't either. But we've got to do our part." She gestured toward Grievous, who had somehow made it across the room without a sound to speak with Plo Koon,"Look at Grievous. He hates our guts, Master Koon's guts, and the guts of every other jedi. But he's putting that away to help us." She tilted her head to look up at him,"Rtas is just asking you to do the same."

Anakin's jaw set firmly. Ashoka had a point, but he wasn't keen on the idea of working with Maul either. It was better then Dooku, but still-

"Fleetmaster!" Grievous' shouted, interrupting the Sangheili once more,"Is there any more information I need to know?"

Rtas turned and gave Grievous a look of thinning patience,"Nothing necessary, no."

"Excellent!" Grievous started toward the door with his magnaguards. He motioned toward Plo Koon, who was watching him with crossed arms,"Come with me jedi!"

Plo let out a audible sigh through his breathing mask, and did as he was told. Commander Wolffe followed him out as well.

When the door shut, Rtas let out a low growl."Is he always like that?" He wondered aloud.

"You have no idea." Said every clone in the room.

Anakin and Ashoka exchanged a glance as smiles crept up their faces. Then, they began laughing. Soon, Aayla, Bly, Kix, and the rest of the Republic forces joined in. The Sangheili exchanged bewildered glances and looked to the Mandalorians in the room for an explanation. They gave none.

Eventually, the laughter died down and Rtas began speaking again. Anakin let out a happy sigh and grinned at Ashoka, who shook her head in amusement."Maybe it wouldn't be so bad working with Maul after all."

* * *

 _Cloud City, Bespin_

 _17:11 Hours Senate time, 18:00 Local time_

The deep rumble of distant battle and the hum of the generators powering Cloud City drowned out the sound of gentle footsteps pattering through the shadows. Most of the lights were out, down after the flood destroyed a power generator in another part of the city, meaning the crackling sparks from exposed wiring and the occasional fire were the only illumination in the dark hallways.

The shadows continued to move without interruption from the parasite. Eventually, they reached a large sliding door, which drew power from a backup generator in the city. A snap of sparks illuminated the hallway just enough to recognize the white and brown armor of the 241st and a lone figure in jedi robes. The lead clone checked a small device on his wrist, then stood mutely as he said something over his private communications to his comrades. As one, the two teams drove through the door, weapons raised.

They were greeted by a massive shipping room of some sort. Large conveyor belts were scattered across the floor and snaking up and down far above their heads, the crates of goods still as they belts were off. Several catwalks stretched across the walls, but they appeared empty as well.

The clones formed a defensive perimeter as jedi general Agen Kolar surveyed the room."Commander, are you sure this is the place?"

Commander Boxer pulled a small device out of a pouch and glanced at it,"Yes sir." He pointed toward a set of stairs attached to a catwalk,"Right up there, third room."

Kolar nodded and motioned for the clones to follow him. He set off at a jogging pace toward the stairs just as he began to get an uneasy feeling in the force.

He skidded to a halt and ignited his lightsaber as a flood shriek pierced the air. The room seemed to come alive as dozens of shadowy figures leapt from the balconies onto the startled clone troopers. Kolar began slicing his way through his assailants as they landed around him. He weaved a web with his lightsaber, cutting and deflecting any blaster bolts meant for him.

He brought up his blade to block a strike from a flood tentacle. The blue blade cut right through the rotting flesh, but that didn't stop the momentum of the dismembered claws. Agen yelped in pain as they cut a set of thin lines in his back.

Recovering quickly, he stretched out his hand and pushed a massive tank form away from a trooper and lunged at it. The beast was disoriented from the sudden push, giving Kolar just enough time to dissect it into several different pieces. The tank form gave a single gurgle, then fell motionless. Spinning around, Kolar lunged at a combat form clumsily shooting a blaster pistol at the back of commander Boxer. With a single swipe, he cleaved the creature in two and threw the pieces at another nearby flood form.

Now that all the larger flood forms were dead, Agen took a couple steps back and let the surviving clone troopers fire at a small mob of approaching infection forms. He was tempted to try and join the fray, but all his presence would do is risk friendly fire incidents. Instead, he made his way over to the nearest clone trooper lying on the ground. Kolar knelt beside the trooper and placed two fingers to his neck.

No pulse. Sighing, he dismembered the body with several smooth strikes to the shoulders, hips and neck. He hated mutilating the body of a fallen comrade like this, but they didn't have the resources to carry their dead off. And the flood would undoubtedly use his body if they left it.

After he was done, the blaster fire came to a halt."All clear" Boxer said,"Status?"

Four clone troopers gave responses, but the others were silent. It didn't take a genius to deduce what happened. Boxer's shoulders slumped slightly as he scanned the immediate area around them for any more threats. Fighting droids was one thing, but these things were crafty. He'd take a month of Geonosis again over a day fighting these things. At least on Geonosis, the dead got to rest in peace.

He checked a metal container on his hip. The explosives were still there. He motioned toward his comrades, indicating the stairs,"Lets get this done."

The clones and their jedi began moving cautiously toward the stairs along the wall. When they reached the first step, Kolar motioned a pair of surviving troopers ahead while he, Boxer, and the final trooper watched their back. The scouts obeyed wordlessly, reaching the top and continuing along the wall.

The troopers froze when they heard a loud thump echo through the room. Slowly, their teammates crept beside them and froze, listening for the slightest indication of company.

"What the kriff was that?" One trooper whispered over the comms.

Boxer narrowed his eyes and continued scanning the room. It was massive, but he still didn't see anything resembling the flood."I dunno. Let's just get this done and get out of here."

"Agreed." The clone replied.

Boxer watched as the two scouts silently rose to their feet and crept toward the objective, a room some 30 meters down which, according to intel, was the best place to plant the explosive. The idea was if they were losing too much ground to the flood, a controlled detonation could blow an infected part of the city to oblivion, as well as the flood inside. The way things were shaping up, it just might come to that.

He glanced up at the two scouts. They were still carefully scanning all the hallways and open rooms for ambushes. Kolar made a hand gesture, indicating they should move up.

Suddenly, the clones screamed and fired a few rounds down the hallway as a pair of tentacles grabbed them and pulled them out of sight."Osik!" Boxer shouted as he sprinted down the catwalk to their aid. Agen raced ahead of him and cut away a tentacle attempting to grab him.

When he finally turned the corner, he was met by what could only be described as a monstrosity. It was a flood form alright, but it wasn't like any he'd seen before. The creature took up most of the hallway with its sheer mass, which was the trademark sickly brown-green of the flood. It had 8 large tentacles and a head like an octopus, except it didn't really have a face or eyes. Instead, it had a large round mouth with rows of spinning teeth and shards of bone which worked like a chainsaw. Boxer felt himself wretch inside his helmet as the creature finished stuffing one of the clone troopers into its mouth. The clone was ground to bits and absorbed by the abomination, which seemed to grow as it absorbed his brother's biomass.

The flood form lashed out with its remaining tentacles at Boxer, Agen, and the remaining trooper. Boxer drew a vibroblade and cut the tentacle to pieces with growing ferocity. He lunged at the two tentacles trying to grab the other clone and began dicing them up as well.

Enraged, the monster lashed out at Kolar, who missed the oncoming appendage. The tentacle impacted with a sickening _slap_ and threw him farther down the walkway. It then took the trooper in its grasp and began eating it. Boxer frantically shot the monster, but its was no use. The doomed clone let out a wail as he slowly disappeared down the blender-mouth.

Boxer drew a thermal detonator and tossed it down the hallway. Shouting,"Fek you!" He sprinted down the catwalk with the final clone as the detonator exploded in a searing ball of fire. The warmth hitting his back gave him a slight satisfaction as he picked up his dazed jedi general and carried him to the room.

When they finally reached the door, he could feel himself trembling as anger and sadness threatened to overwhelm his composure. _That karking monster just ate my brother!_ A million venomous, colorful thoughts crossed his mind in a mere moment. He took a deep breath and clutched his weapon tightly, _focus, Boxer, focus!_

Shaking his head, he did a quick scan of the area, then stacked up behind the door. He waited for a moment, then realized his brother wasn't with him. He glanced behind him and saw the other trooper was just standing there numbly.

"Come on trooper!" Boxer shouted over the comms,"We've got a job to do!"

The clone was silent for a moment, then leaned against the wall and slowly slid down onto his butt,"What... What in the..." He stuttered. The clone then began mumbling to himself, wondering aloud what just happened and if this was really real.

Boxer knelt beside the trooper and put a hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was glad his helmet hid his face, because he knew his face wasn't exactly the picture of calm at the moment. He took a couple of deep breaths and did his best to keep a steady tone."Listen vode," he began slowly,"I... I really hope this is a dream. Kriff, do I hope it is. But its not. All we can do is do our best to protect our brothers and make these karking sheb-" He paused and clenched the pistol in his other hand tightly,"We've got a job to do trooper, and that's make them pay. Now get up and lets breach a door."

The trooper was still for a moment, staring blankly at his hands. Then, he nodded slowly,"Good soldiers... good soldiers follow orders." Almost mechanically, he rose to his feet and took his position on the other side of the door. Boxer counted off 3 seconds and opened the door.

As soon as it slid open, they were met by a sickly-green mist. The entire room, although small, was absolutely filled with the mist and spores. Boxer found himself wiping the grime off his visor as he confirmed there were no hostiles in the room. There was nothing but a peculiar looking growth of flood biomass on the ground. It was shaped a little like a volcano, spitting out the spores through a hole in the top. Boxer growled and stomped as hard as he could, bursting the growth and splattering flood juices all over the wall.

"What... what was that?" The other trooper asked, still a pretty dazed but back in the game.

Boxer shrugged, unsure. Considering the fact they were in a ventilation room, he assumed the flood was trying to poison the air with the green mist. He located the spot they were supposed to plant the charges and pulled the explosive out of his pocket. _This is for-_

Suddenly, he heard Kolar erupt into a fit of coughing outside the room. _Dang,_ he thought, _he's breathing this osik in._ He tossed the explosive to the other trooper,"I'm going to get the general away from this stuff. He's not protected by a suit of armor."

He jogged out of the room and found Agen, who was bent over and vomiting his last meal. _This stuff must be nasty,_ he thought. He went over to Kolar and placed a hand on his shoulder,"General, are you ok? You don't sound so-" he paused for a moment and knelt down beside him,"General, we... what the-" he turned his headlight on, shining it straight into the jedi master's face. Boxer's expression melted from concern into horror,"KRIFF!"

* * *

 _Eriadu, Southern Hemisphere, Eriadu City limits_

 _04:02 Hours local time, 15:05 Senate time_

"...Once we enter the city, our primary objective will be to secure several critical assets, particularly the spaceport." Commander Jax adjusted the hologram display in his hand, bringing up a tourist image of the sprawling port,"We want to limit the parasite's access to spacecraft. Apparently, its the only real advantage we still have.'

"What's more, we need to link up with any defenders which may still be alive in the city. Before all this started, intel suggests two battalions of clone troopers were stationed in the city." He paused, considering adding something along the lines of,'whatever is left of them, at least' but decided against it.

He glanced around the hold of the juggernaut at the clones crammed into the room,"Any questions?" A hand went up. Jax pointed to him,"Yes?"

"Sir, when are we expecting reinforcements?"

Jax's shoulders slumped. How was he supposed to tell him they weren't expecting any?"I don't know brother. Once we secure the city, or at least, a long-ranged communicator, we can contact the big-wigs on Coruscant and find out."

Suddenly, his communicator started beeping. Knowing who it was, Jax answered,"Everything alright sir?"

Vos shook his head,"No. I need you up at the lead AT-TE, we are about to enter the city. Let the men know they need to be ready."

"Done general." Jax replied as the hologram fizzled out. He rolled his eyes at the very Vos-like call as the Juggernaut rolled to a stop. He never really understood why Quinlan Vos didn't seem to like him, or other clones for that matter. He'd always been willing to throw them in the line of fire as cannon fodder if it would complete the objective.

Stepping out of the vehicle, he began jogging down the line toward the lead tank. He could respect Vos' determination to complete the mission, and he had a very unique force-power he enjoyed using on the clones. Jax recalled a time several of his men had been gambling on duty. When they got word from a lookout that Vos was coming, they quickly put the dice away in their proper box and returned to duty. Vos simply walked in, grabbed the box, and began reading off everything they'd done in his absence.

Impressive for sure, but the discipline he administered on the troopers for the mistake was rather harsh. At least he didn't send them back to Kamino for,'Repurposing' or whatever word the long-necked butchers liked to use for killing troopers they deemed,'unfit for service.'

Jax jumped in surprise when a loud _boom_ echoed through the darkness. Raising his weapon, he scanned the treeline for any signs of movement, but he didn't see any. _What was that?_ It didn't sound like an explosion, more like a mining tunnel collapsing.

Without warning, the ground began to rumble ominously. The rumble continued to grow until the ground began to shake violently, knocking Jax off his feet. Suddenly, something _massive_ extended far over his head. He followed the thing and realized it was the largest tentacle he had ever seen. The massive appendage wrapped itself around the lead AT-TE as the convoy began to open up on it and began crushing its metal hull in its grip.

As he was rising to his feet, the ground began to shake again and several dozen smaller flood roots shot out of the ground all around the convoy."What the-" Jax opened up on the nearest root, which lashed out at him like a whip. He ducked and narrowly avoided the strike, which smacked into a nearby tree, cracking the trunk and knocking the entire thing over.

Jax began backpeddling and firing as many bolts into the tentacle as he could. The root seemed to brush off his shots and reached out to grab him, but a massive blue beam cut through the base of the root, melting all the biomass it touched into oblivion.

 _Thank God for RX-2000s_ , he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a lurching noise, almost like an AT-TE being dragged across the ground against its will. He turned and saw the massive tentacle lift the lead tank off the ground, and _throw_ the massive vehicle right down the line. The lead AT-TE slammed into the ground and began barrel rolling, slamming into the second AT-TE and knocking it to the ground. The tank was now rolling straight toward _him._

Instinctively, he sprinted head on toward the projectile of death, building up just enough momentum to slide right under the hull. With a crash, the lead AT-TE hit the next vehicle in the convoy and came to a stop.

Before he could recover, he felt a rush of terror as a flood root grabbed his ankle and lifted him off the ground. Jax cried out and tried to shoot the root, but it was swinging him too hard to hit anything. In a desperate attempt to avoid a one-way ticket to the ground, Jax swung his body and grabbed onto the root.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, dazed, the dissected top of the root lying beside him while the rest retreated into the ground. _What happened?_ He heard something that sounded like a crack of a whip and instinctively rolled to the side. Not a moment later, another root slammed into the ground where he was laying with such force he bounce a foot into the air. Jax rolled to his feet and tossed a concussion grenade at the tentacle. The grenade stuck and exploded with blinding white light a moment later, knocking him off his feet again from the force of the blast.

 _This is getting old real fast,_ he thought as he picked himself up off the ground. The shock was beginning to wear off and pain was starting to set in. Everything hurt. His head was swimming like he had a concussion. He could feel a trickle of blood running down his back.

Doing his best to shake it off, he glanced around and spotted Quinlan cutting down a root with a clone in its grasp. The lightsaber cut right through the biomass and the root fell limp, dropping the trooper. The jedi seemed to draw the ire of the massive tentacle, which threw the IFT-X it was holding far into the distance and tried to slam down on top of Vos.

Jax watched as Vos extended his arms, catching the tentacle mid-air with obvious exertion. The thing thrashed around as it tried to push through the invisible barrier, but Vos held firm. Boxer immediately got onto the legion-wide channel,"Open up on the largest tentacle, NOW!"

The convoy responded with an impressive barrage of rockets, laserfire, and solid beams. The RX-2000s flew ahead of the convoy and began cutting away at the tentacle. The tentacle continued to wriggle itself loose, but a final blast from an AT-TE blew it apart. Vos threw the pieces out of the way while what was left of the tentacle retreated into the ground, causing a mini-earthquake and knocking Jax off his feet again.

Wishing death and destruction in his mind upon the flood and anything else it may use to knock him down again, he pushed himself up again and tried to jog toward general Vos. Instead, it came out as a fast limp, but it was the best he could do. When he reached him, the Kiffar was bent over panting, hands on his knees."General Vos, are you ok?"

Vos nodded, his dreadlocks bobbing in the air,"Yes... I'm... Okay... You?"

Jax was a little surprised by the question,"Uh, I'm fine sir."

"Good." Vos said, beginning to catch his breath,"How's the... Convoy?"

Jax took a glance over his shoulder. The lead AT-TE was lying on its back, crushed, the first two AT-TEs were out of commission as well. The Juggernauts and RX-2000s were okay, but one of the IFT-X's right wing was crushed in on itself, and another one was missing.

He turned back to Vos,"Considering what just happened, pretty good sir."

* * *

 _Vassek Orbit,_

 _23:40 Hours Senate time, 19:21 local time_

As a smaller outer-rim world in the Clone Wars, Vassek had never seen much activity above its atmosphere, much unlike some its counterparts such as Geonosis and Raxus. The CIS stationed a smaller defense fleet to maintain order and a presence in the system, but it never would've been enough to defend Vassek against a large or mid-sized Republic assault.

However, the planet still saw a moderate amount of civilian and merchantile traffic pass through the system. At least, it once did. Now, other then the wreckage of several CIS warships, including several massive Lucrehulks, the only thing orbiting the planet were two lonely, damaged Munificents.

As the fleet pulled out of lightspeed, Anakin Skywalker felt somewhat uneasy about the two ships. Not because that was all that remained of the defense fleet, but after three years of fighting such vessels, they were now his allies.

He smirked to himself. It was ironic, really, worrying about two small frigates when his fleet was being accompanied by 2 Keldabe-class battleships and a Aggressor-class destroyer. Especially considering Darth Maul, the sith who killed Qui-Gon, was on one of those vessels.

Anakin had been upset about the prospect of working with Maul ever since it was brought up. While he was now willing to work with the zabrak, he wasn't too keen on it.

"Sensors," Anakin called out for the 4th time,"Are you picking up any suspicious activity from our Mandalorian friends?"

He felt the sigh in the force more then he heard it,"No sir. Everything is normal."

He felt his shoulders slump slightly,"Well then, let them know its time to move up." His gaze traveled to the surviving CIS frigates,"And hail the tin boxes. We don't want a friendly fire incident on our hands."

The armada of Republic and Mandalorian warships began their approach of the planet as a single entity of military might. four Venators, five Acclamator-class cruisers, some half-dozen Arquiten-class light cruisers was more ships then the GAR would generally deploy to a planet like Vassek, but considering the shaky nature of the alliance with the Shadow Collective, they wanted to deter any... _friendly fire incidents._ While Anakin had never faced a Keldabe-class battleship before, he heard they were quite nasty.

Of course, the fact that they were being flanked by Sangheili and UNSC vessels helped ensure there wouldn't be any _accidents._

"Sir, the Munificents are requesting permission to link up with the rest of the battlegroup." The clone comms officer called out,"Their commanding officer says he wants to meet with you in person to discuss the situation."

Anakin narrowed his eyes,"Tell him he can link up with our ships, but anything he wants to say can be said over holo-communicator." While he knew he'd never get away with it, he kinda wanted to open up on the Separatist ships and order everyone to pretend they were destroyed when they arrived. Unfortunately, that wasn't just against the jedi code, but would be a major breach of this stupid alliance they- no, _he_ had been forced into. He still had no trust of the CIS.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Obi-Wan had always told him not to dwell on such feelings, it was a path to the dark side. And a court-marshal, in this case. And the Sangheili shipmaster 'Valtamare would probably blast the _Resolute_ into oblivion. But still...

"Master?" Anakin jumped when he heard Ahsoka's voice behind him. He heard the Togruta chuckle behind him,"Woah, easy there Skyguy. Its just me."

He felt a smile crease his face at his nickname."Sorry Snips, I was a little distracted."

Although he didn't see it since his back was turned, Ahsoka raised a brow,"A little? I snuck up on you and I wasn't even trying. Are you ok?"

Anakin nodded, perhaps a bit to soon,"Yes, everything's alright. I'm just trying to focus on the situation at hand."

"General, incoming transmission from the _Retribution!"_

The two jedi spun to face the clone."Retribution as in, the Keldabe Maul's using as a flagship?"

The clone nodded,"One in the same, sir."

Anakin exchanged a glance with Ahsoka as they went over to the viewscreen,"Patch him through."

The clone did as he was told. A moment later, Maul's face appeared on the viewscreen."Skywalker," he began, before pausing and glancing at Ahsoka,"tell me, what do you and your apprentice sense from the two CIS frigates?"

Anakin felt a prickle of curiosity. He and Ahsoka reached out together and probed the two Separatist ships."I don't sense anything."

Maul narrowed his eyes,"Precisely."

"Sir, the Sep ships are launching fighters!" The clone manning sensors called out."They're bearing down on us!"

Anakin swore loudly,"Of course. We never should've trusted Seppies. All ships, open fire!"

"Skywalker," he turned back to face Maul."You're missing my point. If a Separatist was in charge of the fleet, we would've sensed betrayal or ill-intent. But you sensed nothing."

"What're you-" He paused as the pieces began to fall into place. Anakin's eyes widened and he turned to gaze out the viewport,"So this isn't the CIS?"

The fleet of Republic and Mandalorian warships let out a vicious barrage of laser fire and missiles, filling the void with reds and greens and blues. As the Munifcents fired off their first volley, they were hit by the barrage of turbolasers. The sheer power of the first blast tore through their hulls and caused magnificent explosions within the frigates, disabling them immediately. However, they continued to speed toward the nearest Venator as their fighters and bombers clumsily began their assault on the Republic cruiser. Several CIS gunships also made a mad dash for the hangars.

"I want those hangar doors shut now!" Anakin shouted. Even as the crew began to carry out the order, he and Ahsoka were dashing out the door toward the hangar bay where their starfighters were stored.

Maul frowned as he watched the two jedi disappear from the viewscreen. He turned to the armored Mandalorian beside him,"Admiral Bo'dar, take control of the fleet. I need to attend to our guests." He slipped his cloak on and rushed out of the room, leaving Bo'dar to begin scrambling fighters and shutting hangar doors.

Outside, the CIS fighters and bombers gave up their ruse and made a mad dash for the nearest hangar. While the point-laser defense systems valiantly attempted to protect the warships, a pair of CIS gunships managed to crash into the hangar of the front Venator. What's more, a trio of CIS Hyena-class bombers managed to slip into the hangar of the _Retribution._

As Anakin and Ahsoka reached their starfighters, they could sense the surprise and fear radiating from the hapless clone troopers and the Mandalorians in the infested ships."Well," Ahsoka said grimly,"Guess its time to see the Flood up close."

* * *

 _Eriadu Orbit,_

 _11:12 Hours local time, 22:15 Senate time_

The massive _Shadow of Intent_ exited Slipspace with a uncharacteristic jolt over Eriadu with the rest of the fleet. On either flank was two Acclamator assault ships and two Venator-class cruisers. The _Shadow of Intent_ easily dwarfed every Republic ship in the armada, a fact that brought a slight sense of pleasure to Rtas Vadum whenever he thought about it.

Immediately, he ordered scans of the planet and began assessing the situation. A Venator and two Acclamators were orbiting the planet, as well as the wreckage from several destroyed Republic warships. The three surviving ships were wrapped in a web of hundreds of fighter-sized craft. Upon closer inspection, Rtas discovered it was a combination of fighters, bombers, and civilian craft. What's more, the Acclamators were half-heartedly exchanging laserfire with each other.

The Sangheili fleetmaster grimaced inside. He knew what that meant. What's more, the arrival of fresh prey seemed to perk the interest of the flood infested transports. Several dozen ships peeled off like a wave of angry hornets and began speeding toward the massive Sangheili carrier.

"All hands to battlestations!" Rtas shouted as Sangheili crewmen began rushing about the bridge,"scramble fighters and order them to shoot down every unidentified craft that approaches us! I want marines posted in every hangar, and warn the 327th of the approaching parasites!"

A few moments later, several dozen Seraphs were deployed and charging the flood fighters, and a handful of ARC-170s were beginning to deploy from the Republic hangars.

Rtas lumbered over to the communications officer,"I want to speak with Aayla Secura immediately."

The officer did as he was told. A few moments later, a blue-skinned Twi'lek had appeared on the screen."Jedi Secura, we need to deploy forces on the ground before we get too bogged down in space with dogfighting. I will lead the push through the flood spacecraft. As soon as we reach Eriadu's upper atmosphere, deploy your landing craft."

Aayla raised a brow,"What about boarders? Surely a few fighters will manage to board our ships."

"Then I hope you have posted your warriors in every hangar of every cruiser." Rtas replied,"You know the jedi in charge of the planet's defense, yes?"

"Quinlan Vos? Of course."

"Good. I will send Battlemaster Zahran to the capital with thousands of Sangheili to reclaim it, I need you to split your efforts between reclaiming the capital and locating Vos, assuming he's still alive. Any questions?"

He noticed she seemed a little peeved, but she didn't say anything about it,"No. Lead the way Fleetmaster."

The viewscreen winked out, leaving Rtas in the bridge again. Turning to watch the battle, he saw the Seraphs and ARC-170s were doing an admirable job eliminating the flood vessels, but a single smuggler had made it through the net and into one of the hangars of the _Shadow of Intent._ "Status report on hangar 5!" he barked.

"Our warriors have engaged the parasite and are containing it to the room." An aide said,"The foolish creatures landed in the same hangar as Vul 'Soran."

Rtas grinned as much as a Sangheili could,"Move us closer to the planet! Its time we take the battle to the surface!"

The crew obeyed, propelling the _Truth and Reconciliation_ through the horde of fighters toward Eriadu. The Republic cruisers fell in line behind the massive Assault carrier, forming a Y-formation.

"Fleetmaster, more boarders in Hangar 7 and Hangar 2!" An aide shouted.

Rtas raised a clenched fist,"It is up to our warriors to contain the infestation. Monitor the situation and let me know if the flood make it out of the hangar. Be ready to seal off contaminated parts of the ship." He paused in thought,"In fact, seal all vents attached to hangars with flood presence. We cannot afford a mistake."

"Fleetmaster, we are being hailed by Jedi Secura!"

Rtas acknowledged and went over to the viewscreen again. Aayla seemed a little less collected this time, a little more worried then anything. She opened her mouth to say something, but a clone officer rushed up and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened slightly and she whispered a reply back to him, then turned to face Rtas again."The flood have managed to infiltrate two of our ships."

He tilted his head,"Have you posted guards on the hangar?"

She nodded,"Yes. My clones think they contained the first incident, but the parasite made it through initial defenses on the Acclamator _Reverence_. How should I handle the situation?"

Rtas felt himself relax slightly. _At least I don't have to worry about arrogance causing mistakes._ "Seal the infected part of the ship and vent the atmosphere. The flood cannot survive the vacuum of space."

Aayla's face fell into a frown."Neither can my men. I've got clones stuck down there."

"Do you care about casualties?" He asked. Aayla nodded immediately."Then use your judgement. Just don't allow the flood to take control of the ship."

* * *

A few minutes later, the armada reached the upper atmosphere of Eriadu with little incident. The Sangheili had managed to contain the flood on the _Shadow of Intent,_ but the _Reverence_ was failing to contain the growing infestation. The captain of the defense fleet, a man named Ardus Kaine contacted them as they approached and explained that all three of his ships were contaminated with flood presence. Rtas told him to continue trying to contain the parasite, and if he couldn't stop them, let them know so they could destroy the ship before it was lost.

Rtas turned to the viewscreen, displaying a view of Eriadu with the major cities marked with large red dots. Eriadu city, the capital and largest spaceport, was right in front of them. Scans indicated the city was currently under attack."Landing units may deploy when ready." He ordered.

* * *

 _Eriadu, Eriadu City, Upper Atmosphere,_

 _11:19 Hours local time, 22:22 Senate time_

The burning wreckage of a Flood-controlled Z-95 fell past the lead Phantom dropship and plummeted toward the city below. A pair of Seraphs broke off their flight path and cut behind an ARC-170 which seemed to be trying to target a Spirit. The ARC lazily tried to avoid the plasma fire, but the Sangheili pilot's aim was true. The left wing melted and broke off, sending the fight spiraling out of control toward the ground.

The fact that some of the Republic's primary fighters were controlled by the flood while some were controlled by friendly clones was doing nobody any favors. There had already been several incidents of mistaken identity, either a uninfected ARC getting shot to pieces by overzealous Sangheili pilots, or a contaminated fighter slipping by and opening up on a dropship. The Republic fighters and Seraphs were valiantly trying to protect the ground forces as they raced toward the city below, but they'd already lost an LAAT and a pair of Phantoms.

The lead phantom shook and its shields flared as a V-wing opened up with its cannons, but a pair of clean ARC-170s immediately stepped in to eliminate their infected brother."Sorry about that Purple leader," a clone pilot said over the comms as the V-wing fell below the phantom in a fireball.

"A fine save human." The Sangheili pilot responded. He turned to glance over his shoulder at the cargo bay full of Sangheili behind him,"Battlemaster, 2000 meters until touchdown!"

Vien 'Zahran nodded and and activated his energy shields."Prepare yourselves!" He shouted over the roar of the engines and exploding fighters outside. The other Sangheili gave a roar of excitement and pulled their energy swords off their belts.

The Phantom continued to rumble as it accelerated its decent toward the city. A civilian craft appeared from behind a skyscraper and sped toward the dropship head on, but a trio of Banshees responded by immediately pulling in front of the Phantom and opening up on the yacht. The civilian craft did even make it to the point of fiery wreckage barreling toward the ground. It simply disappeared in a fireball as its hull and crew were annihilated by Banshee fire.

The pilot scanned the city for a good place to let down. Since the flood entered the city from the southwest, Zahran made the call to land in the northeastern block of the city and secure a clean zone. He spotted a large park in a residential district and marked it on his computer as the landing point. It wouldn't fit every single dropship, so several phantoms carrying teams of Sangheili broke off toward a large parking garage a few blocks down.

As the Phantom began to slow, another ARC-170 came crashing to the ground in the center of the park, destroying a playground set and several unlucky trees. The Phantom slowed to a stop about 30 meters away and opened its gravity lift, projecting a purple beam toward the ground,"Go now brothers!" The pilot shouted.

'Zahran and his comrades did as they were told, leaping into the gravity lift as one."Secure the buildings around us!" Zahran shouted as troops continued to land around them,"kill anything that isn't our ally!"

The six Sangheili around him broke up into two teams of three and charged across the grass toward the nearest building, a large structure he assumed was an apartment complex. Around them, two pairs of Ghosts and a pair of Spectres were released from their transports and raced onto the streets, scanning the area for any signs of the infection.

'Zahran turned to Soran,"We'll need a forward base to establish control more efficiently in this area. Are there any particular large structures near the river?"

'Soran nodded, pointing to the south,"The rest of our Sangheili warriors are landing on a large parking garage about two blocks down. Apparently, its for a large luxury hotel for wealthy businessmen to stay at." The ground shook slightly as a pair of wraiths were dropped from their transports. Soran glanced briefly at them then turned back to the higher ranking warrior,"We could also use one of these apartment complexes, but it is difficult to tell them apart from each other."

"Battlemaster!" A Sangheili exclaimed over the net,"We're encountering large numbers of civilians in the buildings! What should we do with them?"

'Zahran grimaced inside."How close are the flood? We don't have the resources to securely transport them all."

There was a long pause, during which a few hundred troops were offloaded. A massive pair of Mgalekgolo stomped around them and headed for the street, where Sangheili and their Unggoy and Kig-yar counterparts were sweeping buildings and setting up defenses."Battlemaster, this is Jukal 'Joran, I am piloting a Banshee over the city. While it appears the bulk of the flood forces are still a few hundred meters away, a handful of parasites have made their way into the area."

The Sangheili Battlemaster sighed. He silently made some quick calculations in his mind,"Clear the buildings, set them on fire, burn the field down so we have a clear field of view for a hundred or so meters."

A few minutes later, hundreds of terrified civilians were funneling out of housing complexes and into the park, where the Sangheili were herding them into one large group. While this was happening the Phantom and Spirit dropships unloaded the last of their cargo, a batch of grunts and AA Wraiths.

Suddenly, a trio of V-Wings screamed through the sky directly above the landing zone. The Republic bombers flew past the alien warriors and began dropping proton torpedoes. The ground shook as several massive columns of fire rose high into the sky, an ominous warning of the battlefield a short distance away.

Vul growled,"It appears the flood are getting closer." As if on cue, the battlenet came alive with forward-advance teams making contact with the parasite.

A Spectre pulled up beside them, the hum of the engine barely audible amongst the rest of the noise,"Battlemaster, our brothers have secured several levels of a luxury hotel to the south. Jump in and we'll take you there."

'Zahran turned to Vul,""If the infection is close, these civilians will only be a burden. Especially if infected." Soran nodded solemnly, understanding what he was implying. Zahran turned back to the Spectre and hopped onto the side,"Take me."

* * *

 _Bespin, Cloud City, East side,_

 _20:08 Hours local time, 20:57 Senate time_

The mob of civilian refugees was significantly smaller then a few hours before, as most of them had been transported to the _Disciple_ and the other Republic cruisers orbiting a few hundred yards over the city. That being said, the crowd parted with great speed as the latest shuttle lowered its ramp and its passengers disembarked.

Several clones instinctively raised their weapons as the cyborg General Grievous clanked down the ramp, his sharp metal talon-feet leaving noticeable marks on the hangar floor."Out of my way clones!" He shouted as he and an escort of Magnaguards stormed by. Some dozen droidekas rolled past Grievous and disappeared into the hallways, all headed to reinforce the fledging clone lines spread throughout the city.

As he passed through the crowds of terrified civilians, Grievous activated a small communicator on his wrist,"I will be in position in a few minutes! Be ready!"

* * *

The skies above Cloud City had calmed considerably since Kolar's arrival with the 241st a few hours before. The flood had used most of their civilian transports already in the initial battle, so they began waiting until a sizable pack of infected shuttles were gathered before they made a suicide-run on the nearest cruiser. While the Republic fighters managed to eliminate most of the transports, the flood managed to find their way aboard a nearby Acclamator. The crew was desperately trying to repel the boarders, but their efforts had been fruitless thus far.

As soon as the Wolfpack and Grievous arrived with their respective fleets (Grievous insisted they were not a joint fleet, to the ire of Plo Koon), the _Invisible Hand_ moved to fire on the compromised cruiser. After a heated debate, Koon managed to convince the Kaleesh cyborg to give the crew a little time to reclaim their ship before they wrote it off. While he agreed, Grievous insisted that he would have it destroyed if the infestation hadn't been eradicated when he returned.

Koon made a mental note to keep the General occupied to by the clones on board time. _From the looks of it, it won't be hard,_ he thought to himself as the LAAT he was riding in made its way toward the city. The flood was assaulting his transport and the other gunships accompanying him with small arms fire, but the skilled ball turret gunners were cleanly and efficiently eliminating anything that shot at them.

The wind whipped through his robes as a wing of Hyena-Class bombers flew over his LAAT, diving through the sky like a trio of hawks swooping down on their prey. The bombers released their payload, and several bright blue balls fell from the sky and onto the city below. The structures that were hit shook under the impact as pieces of roof were thrown into the air or slid off into the abyss below.

"Looks like those fekkin' droids are making a door for us!" Commander Wolffe shouted over their comms. The clone commander stared at the burning buildings almost happily, a trait most clones seemed to share. The love of explosions.

"General Koon!" The pilot shouted as he veered down toward the impact zone,"Get ready to disembark!"

Koon nodded and watched as the ground approached, while the clones quickly did some checks on their jetpacks. When the pilot gave the signal, Koon leapt out of the gunship, calling upon the Force to slow his landing.

Landing gracefully on two feet and a steadying hand, he was quickly joined by several dozen troopers as their jetpacks brought them down safely onto the roof. A squad of troopers hurried over to the gaping hole in the roof ahead of the others."Yep, plenty of freaks down there," one trooper remarked.

It was then the flood took notice of the clones spying on them from above their heads. With a cacophony of haunting shrieks, they began climbing the rubble and firing blasters at them. A lucky shot struck one trooper in the chest, sending him tumbling down into the dark hallway before his teammates could grab him.

"Now!" Koon shouted, leaping first down into the horde of flood. He landed on a large piece of rubble and cut down a combat form which had seemingly been waiting for him. The troopers followed him down and let loose a roar of blaster fire, tearing through the flood with professional precision and accuracy.

As soon as they hit the ground, a bloated carrier form exploded behind them, catapulting several troopers across the room and into the wall. One particular clone cried out in surprise then fear, until he was silenced with a sickening _snap_ as he hit the wall. The surviving troopers formed a circle and began firing in all directions at the parasite.

Plo leapt down from his vantage point and joined the melee, deflecting some sort of solid projectile some deformed flood creature hanging on the wall fired at a trooper. He blocked several more shots from combat forms holding blasters, then lunged toward a tank form. Leaping over the monsterous creature's swing, he slid his lightsaber through its torso and cut several deep lines into its biomass. The creature fell limp and would've crushed him had he not flipped nimbly out of the way.

The Force screamed a warning and Plo rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a large spike that would've went straight through his back. He spotted the offending flood ranged form, wedged between a large defunct light on the ceiling. Plo stretched out with the Force and the lights obeyed, flying upward and crushing the parasite between two heavy metal objects.

Still, things weren't going to well. The clones were falling one by one to the infection, a pair of Wolfpack members had already been hijacked by infection forms. Their brothers had already mercifully put them to rest, but Plo could feel the psychological effect of being forced to shoot a brother who had been fighting beside you just a minute ago."Where the kriff is Grievous?!" Wolffe shouted as he ducked behind a piece of debris.

Plo felt worry began to pool in his gut. _What if Grievous abandoned us?_ The droid general had been very loathe to work with him from the start.

Did he lead his men into a deathtrap?

He reached out to the Force for calm, but all he found was a storm of agony and fear and pain. While the flood (thankfully) seemed unable to interact directly with the Force, the beings they were infecting still held a presence, and it was tearing the Force apart. Clenching his jaw, he caught a swipe from a combat form, dicing the tentacle in two and sending three small fleshy projectiles crashing against the wall.

"What in the name of-" A clone shouted behind him. Plo spun around and saw a trio of flood forms rolling toward them. They were brown with orange, bubbly tops. They were almost like droidekas, except-

The warning came too late. The Abominations uncurled at the exact same time and lashed out with their whip-like appendages. Plo caught the first one with his blade, but the second wrapped around his legs and pulled him off his feet before he could react. The third one grabbed his right arm and twisted it far above his head. Plo cried out in pain and surprise. He hadn't been expecting that at all. He thrashed violently in an attempt to free himself, he tried bucking his hips, but it was no use. An infection form lunged at his chest, but a surviving trooper shot it with a blaster. It'd only be a matter of time before one got through though. And the flood was being patient; they seemed to understand infecting Plo Koon would be a huge bolster to their cause.

The Kel Dor kept fighting, but he knew it was probably worthless. He used the Force to calm himself as his body struggled to avoid the inevitable.

Suddenly, a all-to-familiar mechanical roar echoed through the hallway. Plo cocked his head and spotted General Grievous charging down the hallway, all four lightsabers ignited, cutting the flood forms to bits. Behind him were a pair of droidekas, two squads of commando droids and a trio of magnaguards. The sudden arrival of reinforcements seemed to re-invigorate the clones, who leapt from their hiding places and began firing earnestly at the flood. The parasite fought back with a ferocity rarely seen in the entire galaxy, but they were obviously loosing.

The Abomination forms suddenly flung Koon to the side and barreled toward the newcomers in their little tumbleweed routine. As soon as they were close enough, they lashed out at the magnaguards. While one of the droids managed to block the strike, the other two were caught unprepared. The Abominations pulled with all their might and separated their heads from the rest of their metal body. Of course, the magnaguards survived, so they whipped at their knees and took them to the ground with a crash.

Grievous himself was in a near-bloodlust at this point. He spun and hacked and sawed through every combat form and pure form that came at him. Fortunately for him, the clones were targeting the carrier forms so they didn't explode near the cyborg, a fact Grievous had very likely not realized. After beheading and impaling in infected Duros, he spun and turned toward the Abominations, which were making quick work of his magnaguards. As slippery as they were, the droidekas had only managed to kill one of them. Roaring with anger, he charged one from behind, lightsabers spinning, and shredded it like a blender. The surviving Abomination swiped at him, but his wall of lightsabers caught the blow and cut the tentacle to pieces. A moment later, the parasite died in a hail of laserfire from droid and clone alike.

Grievous examined the room, looking for more prey. The only flood remaining were infection forms, and the clones and his commandos were making short work of them. He noticed Plo getting to his feet and stalked over to him. The jedi master straightened and immediately took a step back, which Grievous chuckled at."Calm down little jedi! You are safe now!" He turned to a nearby corpse of an infected human,"I've never been one for Confederacy propaganda, but I must agree the Republic really does bring out the worst in its citizens."

Plo crossed his arms, unamused,"You think you are being funny?"

The Kaleesh cyborg stared at the corpse a moment longer, then stomped on its head, sending brain matter everywhere,"Bah! Let's get on to the objective! Where is your lost jedi at?"

Plo activated a small device on his wrist, bringing up a hologram of the city."His last known position was right here," he pointed to a location two levels below him,"Although that was quite some time ago."

A flood shriek in the distance interrupted their conversation. Both warriors had their lightsabers in their hands and froze, watching the hallway for any movement. Nothing."Well then," Grievous bellowed, motioning for his droids to follow,"Lets get moving, shall we?"

* * *

Several minutes later, their little group of clones, droids, a jedi and a cyborg were creeping down a long, dark hallway. The troopers had activated their night vision to make it easier to spot ambushes, but so far, they hadn't seen anything. Personally, Plo preferred it that way. He had already had his fill of the flood, especially those Abomination forms. He shivered as he thought about how helpless he felt as they held him down. Were it not for the quick shooting of one of his troopers and the timely intervention of Grievous, he'd be an infected corpse right now.

Of course, this was probably harder on his troops then anybody. Plo cared deeply for his men, but his bond was nothing compared to the brotherhood they shared, especially the members of the Wolfpack. It was undoubtedly hard being forced to fight their brethren.

Koon reached out gently with the Force. He could feel the distress and pain and fear which was churning beneath their composed calm. Of the 40 troopers he brought down into the hole, a grand total of 19 were still alive. He knew they had to kill at least 9 of their clone brothers who had been infected by the flood.

That was the worst part of the parasite really. It could take families, best friends, _brothers,_ and force them to turn on one another. Koon thought briefly about the people he cared about. He was a model jedi, he didn't keep attachments, but it would greatly sadden him if he lost Obi-Wan, or Ashoka, or Wolffe, or any of the Wolfpack. He could only imagine how much worse it would be if he had to _kill_ one of them.

He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. He did _not_ want to do that.

He glanced over his shoulder and motioned Wolffe forward. The clone commander crept up beside him, eyes still ahead looking for trouble,"General?"

Plo leaned closer to him, closing the gap and whispering so Grievous wouldn't hear,"How are the men?"

Wolffe glanced back,"We've got 19 still alive and kicking, including me, 21 confi-"

"I know," Plo cut in,"How _are_ they?"

The clone commander's gaze fell to the ground, silent. After a moment, he let out a depressed sigh,"We're... hanging in there sir." He paused for a long moment before adding,"But mark my words, we'll make those karking, shabuir, _fekkin'_ parasites pay... sir."

Plo nodded solemnly and turned back toward the path ahead. Poor Wolfpack. This had to be harder- _Is that a clone corpse?_

He jogged ahead and knelt beside what was, indeed, an untouched body of a clone trooper. From his markings, Plo could tell he was 241st. The commander of the 241st, to be exact. Wolffe jogged up beside him and bent over, staring at the trooper's markings."Osik. That's Boxer."

Koon wasn't paying attention to what he said. Rolling the trooper over on his back, he found a blackened hole that went straight through his chest. He felt his stomach churn as a dark thought crossed his mind."Wolffe," he held the dead trooper up to the dim light, making his injury more prominent. The 104th commander knelt down to get a better look,"That's a-"

A sudden shaking threw jedi and commander to the ground. The silence was replaced by the roar of explosions, and the roof above the column of droids collapsed in on itself. Dust and metal and wiring fell from above, burying most of the droids and several clones in the rubble. A horde of infection forms also began to pour out.

Plo leapt to his feet and ignited his lightsaber, but Wolffe held him back,"General, we need to get to the objective! C'mon!"

The jedi hesitated for a split second. He hated to leave Grievous and the clones behind to face it, but Wolffe was right. He turned and sprinted down the hallway with the clone commander, sliding to a stop at a large sliding door.

When the door opened, Plo and Wolffe were both surprised to see a hooded figure standing on the other side. Plo brought his lightsaber up to the ready stance while Wolffe leveled his blasters at him. The figure slowly raised his head, revealing its face.

Plo gasped in surprise,"Agen?" His surprise quickly melted into relief. Agen Kolar was alive! He hurried forward to greet his old friend,"Master Kolar, I am very pleased to-"

Without warning, Agen ignited his blue lightsaber and lunged at the jedi master. Surprised, Plo just barely managed to pull his blade up, catching the attack before it cleaved him in two."Agen, stop!" He shouted,"Its me, Plo-" he paused and took a much longer moment to examine his face.

The creature let out a low moan, and struck again.

* * *

 **I've added another poll to my profile, please check it out if you have the time. I'll try to get another chapter up on New Year's, the anniversary of TCD and when I began my career as a writer. No promises though. K'oyacyi Vode!**


	25. Chapter 22: Wait, it Gets Worse!

**"I will publish the next chapter on New Year's to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of The Coming Darkness" -Me, Thanksgiving, when I foolishly expected winter break meant free time.  
**

 **"It is easy to be brave behind a castle wall" -Welsh Proverb**

* * *

 _Mid-Rim, Dustig Sector, Malastare Orbit, Malastare,_

 _13:19 Hours Senate time, 01:23 Hours Local time, One Day After the Formation of the UNSC/Republic Alliance_

Malastare.

The homeworld of the Dugs, a odd species that walked on their oversized arms and hands instead of their legs. Malastare was a Mid-Rim world and a major producer of fuel for star destroyers and cruisers. The CIS had launched an assault on the planet early in the war to claim the valuable world as their own, but the offensive failed when a large Republic fleet jumped in to save it.

That didn't stop the CIS from trying again, the planet was recovering from a major battle which saw its end just days ago. After Luminara Unduli's 41st Legion and the troops under jedi general Stass Allie left the system, a above-average defense fleet was installed to discourage any further attacks.

Over the oddly colored world, a massive Tector-Class Star Destroyer stood as the head of a fleet of 8 cruisers. 5 Venators and 2 Acclamators made up the rest of the fleet.

Aboard the massive Tector, appropriately named the _Admonitor,_ Captain Teren Rogriss watched the planet slowly rotate, completely oblivious to the happenings in the galaxy. To Rogriss, it really was ironic how, despite the happenings and actions of the living beings in the galaxy, suns still rose, planets still rotated, and life continued on, in one form or another.

He sighed. Just a few days ago, the planet was being torn apart by fighting between the Republic and CIS. The victory had lifted the spirits of the crew. With the defeat of the Confederacy here and at several different key worlds, the war seemed to be drawing to a close. Rogriss had attended a cocktail party 2 nights ago, celebrating the possibility of peace just a few months away.

Now, all that was in jeopardy.

The sacrifice of millions, years of blood and sweat and tears. All for nothing, if reports of this parasite were to be believed. Rogriss had read about their capabilities from initial reports. If they didn't get a lid on it soon, the Clone Wars would soon look like a cakewalk.

He let out a deep sigh. At least Malastare was safe at this point. He'd been given control of a relatively large fleet of warships to defend the planet. The fuel reserves on the surface were key to the war effort in space.

"Sir, I'm picking up energy fluctuations!" A trooper manning sensors said."Incoming contacts!"

Rogriss frowned. _Kriff..._

He watched as several dozen fighter-sized craft pulled out of hyperspace in the distance. From the distance he was at, it looked like most of the new arrivals were yachts and cargo transports.

Still, he wanted to be sure."Scan them."

A technician typed some commands into a computer. A moment later, data started flashing across his screen."Mostly civilian transports, sir."

"I want all hands to battle stations," Rogriss said."Contact our new friends and remind them they are violating a curfew by order of Chancellor Palpatine."

He forced himself to remain calm as the bridge came alive with activity. He took a deep breath. For some reason, this whole parasite thing was getting to him. He watched as the fighter-sized craft screamed toward them like a cloud of angry bees.

"Sir, they're not responding. Should we seal the hangars?" a tech asked.

Rogriss opened his mouth, then shut it quickly. He didn't want the parasite, if this was indeed what it was, to infect his fleet. On the other hand, the planet was probably the target.

But if they left their hangars open, would they be inviting chaos?

"Sir?" The officer asked again.

He shook his head. Neither choice was great, so he'd make a snap one,"No. Scramble all fighters."

Rogriss swallowed as he watched wings of ARC-170s emerge from the hangars and bolt for the approaching fighters. As they met, the lead ARC let loose with his cannons, swallowing the smuggling craft in a ball of flame...

* * *

 _Cloud City, Bespin, Industrial District,_

 _20:39 Hours local time, 21:27 Senate time_

The sheer ferocity of the strikes combined with the shock of a close friend trying to kill him was nearly enough to end Plo Koon. It took everything he had to block, dodge, and deflect the flurry of strikes coming his way. He backpeddled and gracefully flipped over a downed pillar behind him."Agen, stop!" He shouted,"You've got to-" He blocked several more aggressive strikes from the infected jedi,"Fight it!"

Agen-rather, the face that once belonged to Agen didn't seem to register his pleas. The frozen look of agony was still etched across his face."Do not fear." he gurgled while taking a swipe at Plo's legs,"I am peace. I will bring rest to the weary."

"No!" The Kel Dor shouted, pushing him back with a blast of the Force. The Not-Agen flew into a wall a few feet away, producing a strange squishing sound."Let him go!"

The combat form was still for a moment, as if pondering the suggestion. Plo's hopes began to rise, only to be dashed when it lunged at him again. The Not-Agen let out a deep, watery laugh,"Hahaha! He is one of us now! Two corpses, in one grave!"

Despair began to fill the jedi master. He was doing his best not to hurt the former council member, out of hopes that he could heal him. In hopes Agen could take control again. But the more he tried words, the closer it came to striking it down. He would be forced to kill it. But he had to try once more. He caught a blow meant to cleave him from shoulder to hip, initiating a bladelock,"Agen, listen to me!" He pleaded,"You need to stop-"

He just barely managed to dive away from the tentacles before it hit him. Enraged, Not-Agen was about to lunge onto the jedi master when it was hit in the back by a blaster bolt. The thing turned and deflected a shot from Commander Wolffe. The clone trooper was unleashing a volley of lasers meant to kill the creature,"Come on you kriffin' freak! I'll rip your skull off and shove it down your throat!"

The thing let out a shriek and charged him. Several rounds made it through Not-Agen's sloppy defenses, sending bits of smoldering flesh flying off its shoulder, leg and stomach. The creature simply shrugged it off and kept going. Wolffe realized what was happening and began to backpedal,"General!"

Plo leapt to his feet and charged in to help. The combat form swung its tentacles at Wolffe, who narrowly dodged the strike with a swift roll to the side. Before he could recover, the combat form was on top of him. A blue blade pierced the clone's chest, burning through his armor like paper."Ahhh!" Wolffe cried out in pain as the form retracted the blade from his chest. Wolffe felt like his lung was on fire. His ribs were on fire. His blood felt like it was boiling and ready to burst. His vision began to blur as Koon finally reached the infected Kolar, this time cutting it down without mercy.

His vision began to swim and he collapsed to the ground, holding himself up with his arm. He felt a pair of arms around his chest and the wounded trooper collapsed into it. The last thing he heard before the darkness took him was Plo's voice,"I am so sorry Wolffe."

* * *

Plo closed his eyes as the clone commander fell into his embrace. This was all his fault. If he hadn't tried so long to save Agen, Wolffe wouldn't be dead. He clutched the trooper in a tight embrace,"I am so sorry Wolffe."

For a brief moment, Plo was still, paying a moment of respect to his friend. He gently laid Wolffe onto the floor and reached to pull his helmet off when something hit him. He could still sense Wolffe's life force. He yanked the clone's helmet off and placed his index and middle finger against his neck.

He was alive.

The ground shook suddenly, reminding the jedi master that he was still in a VERY hot warzone. Still, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. He slung Wolffe over his shoulder and stood. If he could get him back to medical in time, he just might have a chance.

Before he left, he went over to Kolar's corpse. The mutated monstrosity that was once his friend hadn't moved since he sliced it in two. Laying gently by its side was the silver hilt of a lightsaber. Plo gently picked it up and hooked it on his belt."I'll watch over it, old friend." He bowed slightly in respect, then turned and ran back the way he came.

* * *

 _Cloud City, Bespin, Industrial District,_

 _20:41 Local time, 21:29 Senate time_

"Die, worms!"

General Grievous plunged his four lightsabers into the chest of the final combat form with what could best be described as unbridled enthusiasm. The cyborg warrior had taken an instant hatred toward the flood, it was foul filth which had to be eradicated, in his eyes. As soon as the parasite descended upon them, he fought like a raving madman, hacking and slicing the infected to pieces like a child with paper and scissors.

Now that they were all dead, the bloodlust began to wear off. He grudgingly admitted to himself that, while a little intimidating (he would NOT admit any more then that), the flood freaks were rather fun to fight. He stomped on the head of a fallen combat form, splattering the ground with brain matter and satisfying him immensely. He stomped on another head, then another, until he hit metal. He growled at the faceplate of the deactivated commando droid and tossed it to the side.

He suddenly remembered he was still in the middle of hostile territory. What's more, he still had men under his command. Looking around, He saw 1 Magnaguard, 6 clone troopers and a pair of commando droids were still battle ready. His eyes narrowed as he realized just how much havoc the flood had set upon them. Most of the strike force was dead.

 _Speaking of which, where is the jedi?_ A thought crossed his mind, _perhaps he succumbed to the Flood? A pleasant thought._ While he wasn't the worst jedi he'd ever met, he certainly wasn't fond of Plo Koon. If he never saw him again, he would be happy. Of course, if he got to kill him with his own blade, that would be even better.

His pleasant daydream of running the Kel Dor jedi through were interrupted when a burst of movement caught his eye. It was the jedi, carrying a clone on his shoulder. _Kriff, just who I wanted to see!_

Koon rushed up to him, obviously in a bit of a panic,"We need to fall back, Commander Wolffe's been injured!"

Grievous let out a low growl,"Fall back because of one wounded clone trooper? Nonsense! Just replace him with another copy!"

Plo took a step back and let out a huff of frustration. He should've expected the cyborg not to cooperate."There is only one Commander Wolffe, Genera-"

"I care not for his life!"

"I do!"

Grievous clenched his fists and took a menacing step toward the jedi master,"His death will be pointless if we don't plant those explosives! We must complete the objective no matter the cost!"

Koon paused for a moment as a flood shriek filled the air. Everyone reached for their weapons and scanned their surroundings for attackers, but they found nothing. Plo narrowed his eyes in thought. Finally, he said,"You're right, but I need to get Commander Wolffe back. I'll take him and a squadron of clone troopers back, while you continue on."

"Fine," Grievous growled, motioning for his team to follow,"Call for backup while your running back to safety. We might need it."

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Justice" Vassek Orbit,_

 _23:50 Hours Senate time, 19:31 Local time,_

A pair of starfighters came screaming into the devastated hangar, landing rather roughly on the first open spot they could find. Ahsoka Tano hopped out of her starfighter alongside her master, who landed a few meters away.

She knew it was going to be bad, but man, these flood creatures had made a mess. The fighters they rode in on looked like they came to a stop by plowing into lines of inactive ARC-170s, which in turn piled up with the V-wings and LAAT gunships. The hangar looked more like a junkyard, a jungle of smoking metal debris.

Strangely, it was rather quiet. Ahsoka had been fighting long enough to know that likely meant trouble. She jogged over to her master, who seemed to be checking on his astromech droid, R2-D2."Ready to go explore some wilderness?"

Anakin smirked,"Of course. Aren't I always?"

"Not when you wake up." Ahsoka teased,"Then you just kinda want to sleep."

"Hey!" The older jedi retorted,"At least I don't consider a Republic hangar to be the wilderness!" He finished his work on the droid, who beeped happily in response. Pulling his lightsaber off his belt, he started off toward the mess of fighters."Come on Snips!"

Ahsoka huffed and did as she was told. She followed Anakin as he leapt on top of the twisted remains of a V-wing, then slid down the side onto a open patch of floor.

Most of the ships were still smoking from the crash. She also noticed that, other then a smattering of sickly-green bodyparts, the room was absent of corpses. She felt a bit of a shiver go down her spine. _I guess we know what happened to them._

Crawling through a gap created by two ARC-170s, they found themselves at the hangar door. The normally shut blast doors had been rather grotesquely twisted or ripped open. The door was still smoldering from apparent blaster fire, and the lights on the other side were flickering off and on. Had it not been so real, Ahsoka would've laughed at the rather stereotypical horror-movie entrance.

Anakin motioned for her to follow and lead the way into the hallway. While covered in scorchmarks and blood, the room was once again strangely empty. Ahsoka noticed a side door up ahead had been pried open, much like the main entrance to the hangar.

"Stay close." Anakin said, a frown creasing his face,"I don't like this."

Ahsoka didn't either. Had this been a more normal situation, she might start a friendly competition to see who could get down the hallway first. This time, the appeal just wasn't there. Perhaps it was the lighting, or the strange rotting smell coming from the vents.

She crinkled her nose. _Eww, it smells like something died up-_

The prickling in the back of her mind gave her just enough time to ignite her lightsaber as a trio of infected clone troopers emerged from a side door. Ahsoka's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in horror at the sight. The clones, still wearing the white and blue armor of the 501st, had been deformed into mutated monsters. _No. Nononononono-_

The combat forms let out a spine-chilling shriek and charged the two jedi. Anakin was the first to jump into action, using the Force to throw a crate into the farthest combat form while lunging at the nearest. He sliced off its tentacle and its head, then moved on to the next one.

He didn't realize a decapitation wouldn't slow down a flood combat form. Ahsoka heard herself scream as it pulled a blaster pistol on his exposed back, and lunged at it with her two blades. She sliced off its second arm right before it pulled the trigger, then she sliced its legs off. The torso fell to the ground, and she was confident it was finally dead. She just about died from shock when a small creature leapt from the chest cavity and lunged toward her. She fell into the splits, and the infection form sailed harmlessly over her head, hitting her green blade and falling in two.

 _What the flying kriff was that?!_ Ahsoka hopped to her feet and cut down the second combat form as Anakin took down the one in the back, which had shrugged off the crate and kept charging. He cut its tentacles off, then cleaved it in two, then cut it apart once more at the chest.

Against her years of training, Ahsoka felt a thrill of fear and horror creep in. Those troopers were her men, they'd fought together on numerous occasions. Kriff, she might've known some of them-

 _No, don't think about that,_ she thought to herself. She stepped over the corpse and joined her master, making a point of not looking at the dead troopers. Anakin was the picture of calm on the outside, but she could tell he was rattled too by his widened eyes. He glanced at Ahsoka and gave her a once-over,"You ok Ahsoka?"

The Togrutan swallowed and nodded,"Ye-yeah, just a little disturbed."

He nodded slowly, his shock of brown hair bobbing with his head,"I- I understand." He was silent for a moment, then straightened,"Lets get to the bridge. We can meet up with the crew there."

Ahsoka wanted to ask _what if the crew's dead?_ But she knew that wouldn't do any good. Taking a quick peek at the nearest combat form, she shivered and followed Skywalker down the hallway.

As they made their way through the ship, she was struck by the fact they hadn't come across any clone troopers. Or bodies. Or anything. The ship was eerily silent. It was like the flood had already taken this part of the ship, and were pushi-

 _Nope,_ Ahsoka mentally said, _new subject._

What was it that veterans always said? _Its to quiet._ That's what happens before an ambush. She huffed, trying to convince herself she was just annoyed and not scared. Regardless, she had to stay on her toes if they were to avoid any nasty surprises.

"The lift should be just ahead," Anakin said, jogging ahead of her,"Once we get there-"

 _Clang!_ The metal grating above his head fell, bopping him on the head. A moment later, infection forms were pouring out of the vent. Anakin yelped in surprise and dived out of the way, while Ahsoka leapt forward with her twin blades and began dicing her way through the little monsters. The infection forms lunged at her from different heights and angles, which nearly overwhelmed her defenses. Thankfully, Anakin was there to help cut the little creeps into pieces.

"Shab!" Anakin shouted, kicking a half-infection form into the wall. _Splat!_ "I'm really starting to hate these things!" He let out a deep breath, and turned to her,"You still ok?"

She nodded,"I'm with you though. Fighting tinnies is much better."

"I swear," Anakin growled,"If these things jump out and attack me one more..." A chorus of flood shrieks and moans filled the air in the distance, accompanied by the sounds of shouting and blaster shots,"Time..."

They both turned, lightsabers ready, toward the sound. Suddenly, a group of very normal-looking technicians and mechanics came sprinting around the corner, shouting. A trio of clone troopers and a flurry of blaster bolts followed them. The troopers were firing back at an unseen assailant. One trooper took a shot to the chest and collapsed, while the others retreated down the hallway.

The wounded trooper sat up on his elbow and raised his blaster pistol to fire back at the flood. A wave of infection forms came into view, and the trooper turned the blaster on himself.

Before he could pull the trigger, a long tentacle appeared and wrapped itself around his wrist, wrenching away the blaster. The clone cried out in pain and terror, kicking at the infection forms which quickly overwhelmed him. The two surviving troopers tried to kill the infection forms (or perhaps the trooper, Ahsoka couldn't tell), but it was no use. A single parasite made its way through the flurry of blaster bolts and began digging into his chest. The trooper screamed and spasmed as his already-damaged body was mutated into one of them.

The surviving troopers shouted in rage and terror, increasing their rate of fire as the flood began to bore down on them. Ahsoka rushed forward and began deflecting shots back at the flood."Fall back to the hangar!" The troopers shouted.

Ahsoka agreed. Anakin seemed to hesitate, then decided that, perhaps, evacuating would be the best choice at this point.

The Flood broke ranks and charged the jedi, still half-heartedly firing blaster bolts at them. While the jedi deflected the shots rather easily, things got messy when the parasite closed the gap. Ahsoka rolled under a lightning-fast strike from a combat form, then leapt into the air and sliced it to bits. Anakin cut through several infection forms, a combat form, then used the Force to throw a carrier form back into its comrades. The bloated creature burst, crushing several nearby infection forms with the force of the blast wave and releasing a dozen more to take their places.

Suddenly, a massive tank form was barreling toward him. The creature swung its claw at the jedi knight, who expertly dived out of the way and cut it off. Roaring with rage, the tank form simply barreled into him with the full force of its weight.

"Master!" Ahsoka tried to watch him as he flew smack dab into a wall, but another combat form demanded her attention. Rather then dodging the flood tentacles, she lunged at him with her shoto, impaling the infection form burrowed into his chest. The creature twitched, then sank to the ground, dead.

She spotted something that looked like a droideka made of biomass roll by her. She was about to shrug it off when it bounced into the air, uncurled and lashed out at her with its long, whiplike arms. Ahsoka did a hasty corkscrew flip to avoid its grab, her lekku smacking into her face as she did so. She landed, ready to kill the gremlin, but the Abomination's attention was elsewhere. Apparently, one of the troopers wasn't as nimble as her. The Abomination grabbed him and chucked him down the hallway into the gaggle of retreating technicians, knocking them to the ground. It then grabbed the final trooper and, to her horror, threw him into the horde of flood monsters.

"NO!" She tried to grab him with the Force, but another combat form forced her to roll out of the way instead. The trooper's cries were silenced by the roar of flood shrieks and moans as he disappeared into the wave.

Ahsoka leapt over and killed the infection forms trying to overwhelm the dazed Skywalker before he could recover. Had things been going well, she would've said,"Now we're even." But fighting the flood was a completely draining and horrifying experience. Instead, she settled for a,"You okay?"

Anakin, who was still obviously dizzy, nodded and clambered to his feet,"Yup, let's get-"

"Down!" She leapt out of the way as a technician came flying through the air toward them. Anakin was a little too slow to react, and the poor tech caught him as he was rising, knocking him to the ground again. The tech kept going and slammed into the wall, hitting with a sickening _crack!_ Like a horde of ants, the infection forms leapt onto him and began the transformation process.

Desperate, Ahsoka released a massive Force push, throwing the wave of parasites back down the hallway. She then spins and slices off the end of the Abomination's tentacle, which was about to grab her leg. At that moment, Anakin leapt to his feet, and the two jedi charged the Abomination together.

Unfortunately, the Flood Abomination forms aren't exactly known for being stupid. It curled into a ball and rolled toward them, rolling up a wall and lashing out at Anakin's ankles. This time, the Chosen One was ready, he sliced the tentacle with his blade. He then used the Force to throw the Abomination into its comrades.

Suddenly, the ship began to shake violently, knocking the lights out and throwing Ahsoka into a wall. She felt her head and Montrals smack very painfully into the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs. Anakin rushed over and knelt beside his padawan as the lights began to flicker back on,"Ahsoka! You ok?"

Ahsoka coughed violently and nodded,"Yep, I'll be ok!"

"Generals, come on!" The final clone shouted desperately as he fired down the hallway at the advancing flood,"We have to go now!"

Both jedi decided they agreed completely with his suggestion. They leapt to their feet and set off on a dead sprint down the hallway. The few techs still alive were already around the corner, while the final trooper was at the very end of the hallway, laying down covering fire for the two jedi.

Ahsoka wondered briefly if this was how she was going to die, running from some parasite and struck in the back by a blaster bolt. The short, 30 some-odd meter run became one of the longest of her life. She gritted her teeth in determination, _come on..._

The ship rocked again and she was thrown off her feet again. This time, she hit the wall, followed by Anakin and the clone trooper on top of her. Ahsoka let out a grunt, but the trooper grabbed her waist and pulled her to her feet while Anakin deflected the hail of laserfire headed for them with a wall of blue.

As they began the final sprint for the hangar, Skywalker's comlink beeped. He snatched it with his free hand and activated it while running. It was Kix. The normally calm trooper sounded frantic as he answered,"Sir! The Mandalorians and Sang- aliens are firing on the ship!"

"WHAT?!" Anakin shouted.

"You need to get off immediately!" He shouted,"We're coming in to pick you up with an LAAT!"

 _Good ol' Kix,_ Ahsoka thought. _I wish there was a way I could thank him for this._

Anakin nodded,"Good, cause we're gonna need it!" A tech in front of them cried out as a blaster bolt hit him in the back. Ashoka desperately wanted to stop and help, but they didn't have the time. _I'm so sorry._

As she turned into the hangar, the ship rocked so violently Ahsoka was afraid the ship was coming apart. Thankfully, it wasn't, it just threw her and the clones into a downed ARC-170. Anakin, however, was thrown into the pile of wreckage."Master!" Ahsoka screamed.

A moment later, she heard his voice reply,"I'll be okay Snips! Go!"

She looked up and saw the LAAT come screaming into the hangar. It was the most beautiful sight she'd every seen. The clones manning the ball turrets fired emerald lasers at unseen foes behind them, while the gunship came to a hovering stop beside them. The doors slid open, and several troopers, including Slasher and Kix appeared. Kix was motioning frantically toward them,"Come on!"

Ahsoka rolled onto her feet and sprinted over to the transport. The two techs couldn't jump high enough to climb on, so she used the Force to propel one into the cabin while the other trooper hoisted the other into the arms of Kix. The clone then grabbed her and lifted her into the LAAT. Ahsoka reached out and grabbed the trooper's hand, pulling him up.

Her heart sank as an Abomination appeared, grabbing the trooper by the ankles and pulling before he was fully in. The trooper cried out as he felt himself being pulled, the LAAT lifting off and flying toward the hangar doors."Let me go commander!" He shouted,"I'm too heavy!"

"No!" Ahsoka grabbed onto his hand and gripped with everything she had, using the Force to supplement her size. The Abomination was simply to strong. She felt herself sliding toward the edge.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist."Hold on!" Slasher shouted, pulling with everything he had while Kix leaned out and pulled the dangling trooper up."Hold on Vod! We got you!"

For a second, Ahsoka wondered if they were going to fail: The LAAT doors were sliding shut. Then, the tension suddenly broke and they all went flying into the cabin of the LAAT.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the pile of clone troopers on top of her. They made it. The clones groaned and rolled off of her, allowing her to sit up. They made-

A mess. The Abomination was in the LAAT. The parasite had wrapped its tentacles around the pilot's neck, flinging him out of the chair and into the wall with a _crack!_ The troopers began to open up on the Abomination, which dodged most of the shots and grabbed another trooper, slamming him into Kix.

Ahsoka lunged at the monster, swinging her lightsabers in an attempt to score a hit. The Abomination avoided several hits, but Ahsoka finally got a shallow hit on its torso. The thing gurgled in response and wrapped its tentacles around her torso, but not before she plunged her lightsabers into its hea- headlike orange growths. She twisted, blending its insides and finally killing it.

Panting, she turned her lightsabers off and slumped to the ground. Kix crawled to his feet and went to check on the pilot, while Slasher knelt beside Ahsoka,"You doing ok?"

She nodded. She was seeing stars dance across her vision, but it would pass soon enough. Another trooper came to her side, she recognized him as the clone that nearly didn't make it. The trooper pulled his helmet off, revealing short, buzzed hair with a,"501" tatooed to his right temple."Thank you, commander. I, uh, owe you my life."

She smiled warmly at him,"Hey, you did some pretty noble things out there. If you hadn't helped me up first, I would've been the one dangling from a Republic Gunship."

The trooper smiled,"I suppose that could be true. But you have my thanks regardless."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, racking her brain for his name."Your Drake, right? Recon specialist?"

Drake's eyebrows shot up, before his expression turned warm,"Why yes. I'm... I didn't know you knew my name."

Ahsoka shrugged, then turned to Slasher,"What's the situation?"

The trooper grimaced,"Well, I was going to answer the question for General Skywalker, but-"

"Anakin!" Ahsoka ripped her comlink off her utility belt and activated it,"Master! Are you ok?"

There was a pause, before his familiar voice replied,"I made it Ahsoka. I managed to get in my starfighter before the ship blew." He paused for a long moment,"There were a lot of men that didn't have my luck."

Ahsoka lowered her head, her Lekku drooping slightly. Slasher and Drake nodded grimly."I don't know what they were thinking firing on our own ship," Anakin growled,"But I'm not going to just let this slide."

* * *

 _Eriadu, Mid-Atmosphere_

 _11:38 Hours local time, 22:41 Hours Senate time_

While Eriadu itself has always been a jungle world, the lower atmosphere manifests with a strange orange tint. Unfortunately, with little in terms of environmental laws and restrictions, the planet was being industrialized at an increasingly faster rate, leaving a constant reminder to the people below what they are doing to their world.

The current conflict, however, was not to be blamed on the native humans. Flashes of light and heat dotted the sky as Republic craft exchanged fire with flood infected vessels. The massive Acclamators and Venators, alongside the rather-intimidating Sangheili Assault-Carrier _Shadow of Intent,_ stood as silent reminders of the dire situation,while also shining as beacons of hope to the common citizen and warrior on the ground alike.

A arrowhead-shaped Acclamator-class frigate descended through the sky, its massive engines producing blue thrust which resembled the color of an untainted Eriadan atmosphere. The warship's point laser defense systems were working on all cylinders, firing fingers of energy into the sky around it. Its accuracy was proven time and again as many flood ships disappeared under the fire. However, there were always more ready to take their fallen's places.

Republic ARC-170s and V-Wings weaved their way around the frigate, tailing or fleeing from flood fighters and creating the appearance of flies buzzing around a larger object. A handful of Sangheili Seraphs and Banshees made their presence known by picking off unsuspecting flood ships, but they were few as most were already committed elsewhere.

Besides, the Acclamator had a single objective, one that wouldn't take long to complete.

As the massive frigate reached a short distance from the surface, its main engines faded to a near stop. The hangar doors, which had been spewing fighters like a nest of hornets, now released hundreds of LAATs. Some were carrying vehicles, while most were carrying infantry. The flood, recognizing the landing craft for what they were, shifted their attention to the gunships. Several emerging LAATs were engulfed in lasers which proceeded a fiery explosion, blacking the hull of the Acclamator and the spirits of the troopers about to leave the safety of the hangar.

Below them, the lead LAAT sped straight toward a marked objective on the highway below. At this point, one could make out the explosions of a firefight and the massive vehicles making up a Republic column. The LAATs all slightly adjusted their bearing, forming a crude circle around their allies below.

As they approached, the flood began to fire from the ground, red and green and blue lasers skimming and blackening the white hulls. Some 50 ball turrets responded with emerald-green lasers, literally cutting down the monsters below.

The convoy was in bad shape: The smoking wreckage of a Juggernaut lay in two massive pieces. The remains had been surrounded by a thin wall of clone troopers, many of which seemed to be injured. Destroyed AT-RT and AT-AP walkers were strewn about, while another AT-AP was under the control of the flood. Its massive main cannon fired at an IFT-X, swallowing the smaller repulsorlift tank in a brilliant explosion.

The contaminated walker's victory was short lived: a surviving AT-TE replied with its heavy turret. The blue laser hammered the walker and sent it to the ground, which disappeared in its own explosion as it hit the ground.

Suddenly, a massive flood creature leapt onto the front of the AT-TE. The heavy walker lurched from the impact as the creature dug into its hull with its feet. Lacking a face, the Infestor instead bore a half-dozen maroon tentacles, one of which skewered the operator of the heavy turret on top. A massive red sac hanging down from its neck inflated and burst without warning, sending infection forms all over the vehicle. The crafty little monsters found their way through the holes the thing punched in the hull to the driver, ambushing him before he could regain his bearings and fight. The flood spores slipped into the different compartments of the vehicle, rapidly covering the entire tank in flood biomass.

Before the transformation process could be completed, however, the doomed AT-TE disappeared in a sudden, bright ball of light. The rockets on the LAAT gunships weren't designed to destroy Republic walkers, but concentrated fire from several dozen LAATs was enough to destroy just about any land vehicle the galaxy could field.

The LAATs began to land, cementing the circle around the battered convoy. A massive flood root erupted from the ground and grabbed one unlucky transport, flinging it across the field and straight into another landing gunship. The clone troopers offloading began concentrating their fire on the behemoth, but the tentacle simply shrugged off small arms fire. It slammed down onto the nearest LAAT, crushing it and knocking the nearby troopers off their feet.

Nearby, Commander Bly scowled fiercely at the massive appendage. If it wanted to play rough, fine, they would play rough."I want AT rockets on that thing yesterday!" He shouted over the comms,"Move it troopers!"

He ducked behind the tree he was using for cover as a blaster bolt came _waaay_ to close for comfort. A moment later, several rockets screamed through the air, smacking into the oversized flood root and engulfing its base in a fiery explosion. The root went limp and tumbled like a tree towards a squad of advancing troopers. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the root was tumbling toward them until it was nearly on top of them.

Before they were flattened, however, an unseen force threw them out of harm's way. Bly poked his head up to see Aayla Secura making her way across toward the downed root, motioning for the troops to advance. Bly vaulted over his tree and sprinted across the open field, sliding to a stop behind the smoldering root."Nice save general!" He shouted.

Aayla was too focused on the battle to hear him. She leapt on top of the root and began batting away blaster bolts. _Typical jedi,_ he smirked to himself, _always making themselves the center of attention._ Bly knew that, as a jedi, she possessed abilities clone troopers could only imagine. He'd seen them many times. He had also requested she stop drawing fire to herself when it was unnecessary. Like now.

Aayla, however, had always smiled and thanked him for his concern. She'd always say something about trusting the force and the abilities of the 327th to back her up. Originally, Bly thought she was just young and reckless, that it would pass in due time.

Three years in, she was still doing it. At first, it made him angry, thinking it was just typical jedi arrogance. But as he got to know her on a deeper level, he realized she wasn't doing it because she thought she was better. She was trying to protect her men by drawing the enemy's attention and ire.

Bly had grown to respect her for that. But still, there were times he wanted to grab her and pull her behind cover.

As blaster fire began to die down, Bly broke cover and began advancing with his brothers. The survivors of the convoy were doing the same, trapping the remaining flood in the crossfire. While every trooper had to watch their fire very carefully, they were doing a efficient job clearing out the rest of the parasite.

On the other side of the field, Bly spotted a jedi wielding a green lightsaber. His face fell into a scowl as he recognized who it was, but he didn't say anything. This could be... interesting. For a change, Bly was glad to be in the 327th Star Corps.

As the last combat form fell, He jogged over to his jedi general, who was walking briskly through the knee-high brush toward the other jedi. When they were a few feet away, Aayla smiled broadly and dipped her head in respect,"Master. Its been awhile."

Quinlan, who was usually in a gruff mood, smiled back,"It has, Aayla. By the Force, you've grown!"

The Rutian Twi'lek seemed to blush, reaching up to twirl her lekku,"I'm 29, master. Not some teenaged padawan."

"Ah-ah-ah," Vos said, closing the gap and embracing her,"You'll always be my student, no matter how old you get."

The two clone commanders watched, brow raised under their helmets. Then, Bly cleared his throat and turned to the other clone,"Jax. Good to see you in one piece."

Jax nodded,"Likewise, Bly. You guys just saved our shebs back there." He felt himself shiver involuntarily,"Never thought I'd say it, but kriff, do I miss fighting clankers."

"Understatement of the year Vod," Bly retorted,"If this turns out to be just a bad dream, I think I'm going to stop complaining about fighting the same old tinnies day in, day out."

"Commanders!" They both turned to the accented voice."Come here."

Bly sighed, hoisting his blaster,"Well, guess their little reunion is over."

"Yeah," Jax agreed,"I'll bet General Vos' already kissed Secura."

The commander of the 327th nearly tripped over a rock,"Eh, excuse me?" He turned to face Jax,"Last I checked, they're jedi."

"Yeah, and one of them is Quinlan Vos."

"She's his former _padawan,_ di'kut." Bly growled.

"And he's half crazy vod." Jax snorted,"He'd hit on master Yoda if he was into that type of thing."

He just shook his head,"You're nuts Jax. I hope."

The two commanders halted in front of the two jedi, like the conversation never happened. Bly smiled under his helmet to himself, _somedays, I love being a clone trooper._ They both snapped crisp salutes,"Sir."

Aayla flung her lekku behind her shoulder, a gesture Bly knew meant she was already short on patience about something."Bly, I'm going ahead with several companies of troopers into the city to reinforce the Sangheili already fighting there. I need you to stay behind with everyone else to escort general Vos and his men."

Bly fidgeted uncomfortably. He preferred being alongside his men, and he certainly preferred to keep distance from Quinlan Vos. Still, he wasn't exactly going to disobey an order,"Er, yes sir." He paused,"Are you sure I should stay? I trust commander Jax with the men, and the heavy fighting will be in Eriadu City."

Aayla pursed her lips knowingly for a minute. Then, she shook her head,"Sorry commander, but the few men left in the convoy are injured and exhausted. They'll need a strong escort, and you know the 327th far better then commander Jax."

The clone commander nodded slowly,"Very well sir. Good luck out there."

She smiled,"May the Force be with you, commander." Then, she spun and went back to the gunships.

* * *

As the door to the LAAT slid shut, Aayla pulled her communicator off her belt. After a few seconds of static, the image of a Sangheili warrior came up. The alien was braced against the counter, apparently trying not to fall over. Judging by his armor, he was a lower-ranking officer. Aayla narrowed her eyes,"Are you Field Master Zahran?"

The Sangheili shook his massive head,"The Field Master is occupied. Would you like me to pass a message?"

She nodded,"Please tell him Aayla Secura says she's dropping into the city with several companies of troopers."

* * *

 _Eriadu City, Qelmar Highway, Northeastern District,_

 _11:35 Hours Local time, 22:38 Hours Local time_

Eriadu was a mid-rim world; its cities were not like those of Coruscant, where practically every citizen owned an airspeeder and speeder traffic was nonexistent. Being less developed, Eriadu city and basically every other settlement on the planet had a road and highway system developed for citizens who used the older method of transportation.

The highways on in Eriadu City were the finest and largest on the planet. Given the city's location, it acted as a hub for other large cities on the planet, such as Phelar. Large overpasses wound their way over the smaller side roads of the city below, much like human infrastructure on earth had been doing for 600 years.

The roads exiting the city were now almost completely blocked, the fruits of a mass exodus without warning. The Type-46 Spectre transports had to wind their way through the dead speeders and, the farther they moved, the less, crowds of civilians fleeing the flood.

Thankfully, the Sangheili had selected a location not smack dab in the way of the exodus. Otherwise, the pilot would be forced to run over civilians just to get to the Forward Operating Base.

Fieldmaster Vien 'Zahran rode on the side of the second Spectre, ignoring the gawking civilians who tried to harass him for information whenever the pilot had to slow down. So far, the trip to the hotel had been uneventful. On the ground, at least. Even now, he could look up and observe the fighters still dogging it out over the city, bright balls of flame and metal constantly appearing where dots of color once were like fireworks.

As of right now, the Republic and Sangheili had superior numbers and skill in space. He couldn't know how long that would last. But he'd take advantage of it while he still could.

Suddenly, the Type-46 skidded to a stop, followed by what sounded like a commotion in front of them. Vien's mandibles contracted in annoyance, imagining a civilian with a twisted ankle or something else rather trivial holding up the convoy. He pointed to the Sangheili in bright blue armor manning the turret,"You, minor! What is all the commotion about?"

The elite immediately dismounted and marched wordlessly to the front of the convoy. The Fieldmaster snorted in an emotion a distant cousin to amusement. The Sangheili was young, and obviously a little intimidated by him. _That is fine, the youth will learn._

Suddenly, the Sangheili came back and mounted the turret,"An alien child tripped, the family simply needed to collect him before they moved on." He casually flicked a mandible,"Odd beings, these worlds seem to shelter."

Vien grunted,"The same can be spoken of for this entire galaxy. Let's move on."

The Spectre lurched from its docile position, and soon they were making steady progress again. It would only be a minute or so before they reached the command center. Vien could see the gleaming high-rise structure that was the former hotel. The words for the neon sign,"DAK'S SUITE," were grey and dead now, the windows contrasted, taking the light from the sun and reflecting back as gold.

Suddenly, one of the Sangheili shouted,"6'oclock!" Vien turned around and saw a flaming yacht steadily descending toward the road, a V-wing trailing it and peppering the ground with lasers. As the yacht approached them, the V-wing stopped firing and pulled up, avoiding a lethal blast from another V-wing and leaving the transport to its own devices.

"Incoming!" The trio of Spectres all let loose with their turrets. The blue plasma dotted the silvery hull with black marks, but did little to slow its descent. Vien braced for impact as it flew overhead and slammed into the highway. The ground shook and all three Spectres veered to a stop, Vien's side turned away from the wreckage.

Vien hopped off and bounded around the side of the Spectre. He raised his fist in the air,"Get the civilians away, and burn that ship to a crisp!"

Three turrets and a hail of grenades immediately responded to the,'burn' order. Vien shook his head. It was, of course, more fun to destroy the ship. While the technicians and minors were having their fun, Vien's bodyguards appeared at his side, while a Sangheili Zealot began hastily clearing the road of civilians.

Suddenly, a shrill flood scream came from the ship, and a chorus of civilian screams followed. A trio of pure forms crawled out from the wreckage and morphed into ranged forms. The turret gunners immediately switched fire to accommodate this new threat, while a squad of combat forms leapt from holes in the hull of the ship.

"Destroy the parasites!" Zahran roared,"Do not let them spread at all costs!"

Thankfully, the ship didn't seem to be very occupied. Two of the ranged forms were dead, their smoking corpses sliding to the pavement while the three surviving combat forms went different directions. The Zealot ignited his lightsaber and charged the one heading for the civilians. The combat form noticed and made a gurgling sound, then clumsily raised its blaster and opened up. The Zealot's shields flared brilliantly, but his sword came down like the wrath of a 350 pound alien warrior and dissected the parasite in two.

The creature fell into two parts, dead. At least, the host was, while the infection form lunged at the Zealot, dripping blood and flood juices. The Zealot caught it in one four-fingered hand and crushed it, bellowing a cry of victory.

The remaining flood, two combat forms and a ranged form, continued to shoot, overloading the shields of a turret gunner and knocking him from his perch. The incapacitated Sangheili slid to the ground beside Zahran, while the combat forms leapt high in the air toward the Fieldmaster.

"Face your death filth!" Zahran ignited his blade in near-sync with his bodyguards and lunged at the combat form. The first monster landed hard on the top of the nearest Spectre, swinging its tentacle arm with a _crack_ and connecting with the jaw of the Sangheili manning the turret. Zahran leapt over his falling comrade and dove toward the combat form, catching its blow with his blade. He then cut its left leg off from the knee, then drove his blade into its chest. He spat on the dying parasite and shoved it off his blade, allowing it to tumble to the ground below.

He turned and saw his two bodyguards had already made quick work of the final combat form. The body had been chopped into several extra pieces for good measure."Burn the bodies. I want teams searching the nearby areas in case of loose spores."

After a satisfactory,"Right away Fieldmaster!" He returned to his seat on the Spectre. Panicked civilians continued to flow by him, although now that they understood he was a friend, they seemed a little more relaxed (and chatty, although he once again ignored their attempts at communication). They gave the dead Sangheili a wide berth until the technicians retrieved the body and put it on the fire with a chant of respect to the young dead warrior.

* * *

The slightly-battered convoy pulled into the hotel parking pads a few minutes later. The area was already being hastily fortified by the handful of Sangheili that had proceeded them. Turrets, circular ground shields, and a pair of shade turrets had already been set up along the courtyard and steps, while a pair of phantoms and several ghosts were sitting on the parking spaces.

As the convoy pulled to a stop, Zahran and the other passengers disembarked. The technicians hurried in with a case of equipment in each hand, leaving Zahran and his escort to themselves. Another Sangheili, a red armored major, noticed the presence of brass approached them with a salute,"Greetings, Fieldmaster. The command center is being set up inside, let me show you."

Inside, the first room was a large reception room, with a front desk kiosk, lounge, breakfast bar, and holotables. The Sangheili led them to the stairway, suggesting they avoid the elevators, and brought them to the second story. After a few more turns, they came out at a large room Zahran imagined was used for parties and the like. It was rather large, large enough to hold everything they would need. One side of the room was covered in the gold-reflecting glass encasing the front side of the building, but casting a gentle blue glow on the room. Several lounge chairs and tables had been pushed aside to make room for Sangheili computers and machinery, most notably a large, circular projector like the one on the _Shadow of Intent_ (although how they got it in, Zahran had no idea. At the end of the room was a small pool or big hot tub, he wasn't sure which.

The projector already displayed the entire city before them in 3-D, as well as limited data on the space battle above. Several majors were leaning on the projector, arguing amongst themselves on the situation.

"Here, you will be able to find all the information you need to lead us to victory, Fieldmaster. Best of luck!" The Major saluted and hurried away to his responsibilities.

Zahran approached the table with lumbering footsteps, alerting the majors to his presence. The lower ranking Sangheili all saluted."We have much to do. Warriors, I want all new information of the ground situation on this planet thus far."

"Right away Fieldmaster!" Several technicians began typing furiously on their terminals. On the edge of the projector, several screens and lists came up with the different information.

The city itself was split in two by a large river, running from the southwest to the eastern edge of the city. The southern half of the city was mostly reserved for residential areas, with a water-purification plant on the edge of the river to the southwest. On the southern edge of the river, near the center of the city, was Eriadu City spaceport.

Directly across the water from the spaceport was city hall, as well as the business district. Most of the city's hospitals were north of the business district for some reason.

"Hmm..." Zahran thought,"Knowing the parasite, they will attempt to infiltrate the populated areas. And if they've gained enough intelligence, factories and plants will be targeted. I want kig-yar squads by the river's edge. Mgalekgolo pairs accompanying them. Is there not an underground system under the city?"

Several Majors exchanged glances with each other."We... don't know Fieldmaster."

"Then find out." He growled.

Exercising patience for a few moments yielded fruit."There appears to be a bullet-train system," a tech said, still typing away on his terminal,"as well as the city sewers."

Zahran clenched his fists. There was no way the Flood was going to overlook that."I need demolition squads ready to sweep part of them and destroy it from the inside. It's too dangerous if accessed by the flood."

"Right away Fieldmaster!"

Zahran tilted his head back and sighed. This was a mess. He knew it was going to be, fighting the parasite always was, but he'd never faced so many of them.

He heard someone rush in and turned to face their new guest. It was Vul Soran. The legendary blademaster was breathing heavily,"Fieldmaster, apologies for interrupting, but you may want to be down at the landing point. Fleetmaster Vadum says he is about to send down the main force."

* * *

A minute later, he was heading up the steep entrance ramp, the second Spectre in a convoy of 3 along with a pair of Ghosts escorting. The battle above seemed to be clearing slightly, and if he was correct, most of the ships still in play were Sangheili vessels.

Hopefully, that meant they were winning the battle.

Suddenly, he was being hailed on through the built in communicator in his battle armor. It was Soran again,"Fieldmaster, our warriors are reporting a sharp uptick in airborne parasite forms. They have switched tactics and are picking off individual squads with swarm ambushes."

A low growl escaped his throat,"Clever beasts. they are learning. Pull back when swarms approach, then surround the parasite and burn them." He paused for a moment,"I need marksmen and snipers to pick off as many as they can before the swarms group together. Hunters are strong enough to repel their attacks for a while, let them lead."

"Commander,"Soran said slowly, a hint of worry in his voice,"They are using the buildings as cover. They lie in wait for a smaller group of warriors to pass by, then spring from the windows and descend upon them. By the time they see the swarms approaching, its too late."

Zahran felt his temper flare. Not at his associates, but at the parasite."Then by all means, burn the buildings down. Every last one of them in the area."

"As you will, Fieldmaster." Vul sounded rather pleased with the idea."Also, I should bring to your attention the civilian hospitals in the northern section of the city are being assaulted. The area was saturated with non-combatants. The Flood emerged from the sewers around 3 minutes ago, and are infecting the locals as we speak."

"I want bombers to obliterate it all." Zahran said sternly,"We don't have time to risk anything for a few civilians." His firm expression slowly melted into a more contemplative one,"We cannot allow the flood to advance any more. Otherwise we will lose this world anyways! What of the squads sent to the area? That area should have been sealed off!"

"I am not sure. But it sounds like they simply didn't reach the are-."His words slowly trailed off,"Do you hear that?"

Zahran paused to listen. Over the hum of the engines, the distant rumbling of battle, and the explosions of the dogfight above, it sounded like the roar of a waterfall. He looked around as the sound grew in intensity, and spotted an acclamator in high atmosphere broken into pieces, presumably by heavy turbolaser and plasma fire. While most of the ship had been obliterated, a single piece some 75 meters in diameter fell through the air in the direction of the hotel. Little trails of fire were visible, even from a distance, as the artificial asteroid hurled toward the ground.

"By the Forerunners..." Zahran wondered aloud,"Brace yourselves!"

 ** _BOOM!_**

Even from the distance he was at, the sheer _power_ of the impact staggered the experienced warrior. Zahran felt his teeth rattle and the Spectre sway as the shockwave startled the driver. The impact itself was obscured by several city blocks, but he was sure that it was massive. He could imagine a cloud several stories high forming.

After the ringing subsided, he heard a voice."Fieldmaster," The driver shouted,"Orders?"

He shook his head in a futile attempt to clear his ears. It was a little like getting water stuck in your ears, but you couldn't really get it out."Was that ship infected?"

"There is no way to know without sending scouts."

Zahran closed his eyes in frustration. _Must everything go wrong?_ "We can't risk it. Seal off the area as much as possible, and destroy anything close."

"That may be difficult, Fieldmaster." One of his bodyguards said,"The impact was probably near the Forward Base of Operations in the hu-alien hotel."

"What's the strength of the force at the base?"

The bodyguard shrugged,"It depends on how far away the impact was, and who survived. As far as I was aware, a small garrison of mostly Sangheili had already been deployed."

Zahran nodded solemnly,"Warn them of the possible dangers and to be ready for anything. That's all we can do at this point."

* * *

The sudden increase in dropship activity told Zahran they were near the drop zone a minute or so before the large field came into view. What was once a community park had been transformed into a massive landing zone for Sangheili military equipment and a refugee camp for civilians. Dozens of Spirit and Phantom transports ferried in reinforcements ranging from squads of Grunts to entire Wraith tanks. Some would head straight to the battlefield, already given orders, while others would move to a staging area until they were given an assignment.

He'd seen it all before in previous campaigns. What wasn't used to seeing was the horde of civilians, corralled together like a herd of animals. Some compassionate Sangheili had seen it fit to provide them with some rations and water while they waited for a ride off the surface. As a dropship would offload its cargo, it would then land for the non-combatants to load on board.

As they turned onto the road leading to the activity, he felt the familiar buzzing in his ear, indicating a call,"Fieldmaster, did you survive the impact?"

"Indeed I have, Soran." Zahran boomed."Unfortunately for the flood."

A chuckle, "It does me well to hear your voice, commander." Soran stated as his voice turned unpleasant,"I was contacted by one of the jedi, Secura. She says she's dropping into the city with several hundred clone troopers."

"Good," The Spectre came to a halt and he slid off,all support we can get is welcomed."

There was a pause on the other end."If you say so, Fieldmaster." Soran replied with a hint of bitterness,"I would not trust them so quickly if I were you."

Zahran sighed,"I don't, but we have more important things to be concerned of." He glanced up from the communicator at a pair of Phantoms that flew overhead. The hum of the transports faded gradually until they came to a stop some 50 meters away. The lifts activated and several dozen Sangheili descended.

"One more thing, commander." The Blademaster's voice had switched again,"Fleetmaster Vadum says he is going to commit a Scarab to the city. He just needs to know when to drop it in." A pause,"Apparently, the battle for orbit has went rather well, other then the loss of a clone cruiser."

The Fieldmaster's reptilian eyes widened slightly, _Finally, some good news_."Good. We may need it sooner than we thought, the flood are advancing all over incredibly quickly. A scarab will be useful in the coming hell."

* * *

 _Keldabe-Class,"Retribution" Hangar 8_

 _00:12 Hours Senate time, 19:53 Local time_

The hangar of the _Retribution_ seemed to vibrate as a thermal detonator exploded in a display of flame, consuming a mob of infection forms scurrying toward the advancing Mandalorians. The few remaining flood let out a collective shriek and continued to exchange fire with the armored warriors and the lightsaber-wielding Zabrak leading them.

Maul felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his face as he executed a smooth flip to avoid a shard of bone fired at him from a ranged form. He inwardly cursed his enemies and their tactics. It hadn't taken long to realize that blocking biomass with a lightsaber only produced a searing-hot splatter of flood guts that could pass through a lightsaber blade, provided it didn't burn up. He could still feel the sting where the splash hit him several minutes before. It hurt like kriff, but he wasn't willing to drop out of a battle for a little pain.

He later found out he was actually lucky. Unfortunate warriors who were hit in the gaps of their armor usually turned within a minute of being hit. The projectiles apparently were covered in flood cells, perfectly capable of hijacking a host once it was introduced to the bloodstream. After he was forced to cut down a pair of infected Mandalorians, he ordered his men to stick to cover and watch their teammates if they were hit. He'd been tempted to just order anyone hit to be shot immediately, but the loyalty the troops shared with each other was strong. He didn't want to test it at such a crucial moment.

Thankfully, they were winning the battle anyway. The quick response and superior fighting skills of the Death Watch had been enough to contain the infection a single stray shuttle caused when it brought the parasite on board. If they could just clear out this hangar, he would have total control of a flood-free ship again.

Diving behind a small stairway, he stretched his hands out called upon the Force. A stationary fighter suddenly went flying across the hangar, crushing most of the remaining parasites with one swoop. The troops cheered and emerged from their hiding places, bombarding the last combat forms with colorful laser fire.

Maul stood cautiously, exposing himself and raising his blade defensively. Another thing he had learned the hard way: The parasite could be very clever. And he wasn't ready to join his brother in death yet.

 _Savage..._

He shoved memories of his brother back down. It had been very hard not exposing Darth Sidious to the Jedi Council as soon as he landed on Coruscant. Sidious was a monster, and he would pay for killing Savage.

But he would have _his_ revenge on his former master, not the jedi. He would be the one to end Sidious' miserable existence, if the parasite didn't get him first.

Maul wasn't a fool, however, and he knew the manipulative Sith Lord would try to take him out to keep his identity a secret. Hence, Maul told Luminara who he was when he released her, with strict instructions to tell Yoda and no one else. Unduli had been very skeptical such a trusted man could be a traitor, but a short conversation about Sidious' manipulations and plans had been enough to convince her.

Hopefully, Mace Windu and the rest of the fools on the Council wouldn't learn the truth. They would go straight at his former master, tearing the Republic and their alliance apart. Maul hated Sidious, but he wouldn't sacrifice everything to the parasite for the sake of revenge.

He stepped over the body of a tank form and quickly dissected it into several dozen pieces. His troops were doing the same, except with clean blaster shots to the infection form and declarations of,"For Mandalore!" Or,"For Death Watch!"

Maul shook his head. The zeal they showed could be amusing or very aggravating, depending on the situation.

After dicing up another corpse, he casually glanced out the hangar doors and his eyes widened in surprise.

A Republic cruiser was taking heavy fire from the Sangheili cruisers and bombers. For some reason, the Venator didn't bother to return fire, even as explosions rocked its hull and the ship began to break apart.

He grabbed his communicator and activated it. A moment later, shipmaster Valtamare' materialized. He looked tense, and from the glare he gaze Maul, it appeared he didn't really want to be disturbed."Yes?" He grunted in his distinct alien accent.

Maul suppressed a huff of annoyance,"Explain to me why you are firing on our-" he spat out the next word," _ally's_ ship?!"

"The parasite has boarded the Republic cruiser." Valtamare explained matter-of-factly,"Seeing how the crew appears to be unable to gain control of the ship, we are wiping out the infection before it spreads."

Interesting. These Sangheili weren't afraid to get things done."Did you clear it with the jedi?" He asked.

The shipmaster tensed up again, as if getting ready to go on the defensive,"We _informed_ the crew of the _Resolute._ They were adamant we do not, but since the jedi were absent, I made the call to eliminate the contaminated ship." He paused,"We did, however, hold off long enough for a rescue team to pick up the jedi on board the ship."

Maul wasn't so sure what he thought of that.

Valtamare gave him a grim, appraising look,"You seem to be rather tranquil. Have you contained the parasite?"

"We have eradicated the flood from the ship." Maul snapped,"Do not fire on us unless you wish to be fired upon."

"Excellent, warrior." The shipmaster said, still reserved and stone-faced,"The flood assault seems to be waning. Once the two jedi return to their cruiser, we will confer on our next course of action." He gave him a nod, then the transmission ended.

* * *

 _Poseidon-Class,"Barbarossa" Bespin, lower atmosphere, 300 meters above Cloud City,_

 _20:52 Local time, 21:40 Senate time_

The innocuous Poseidon-Class was a rather new edition to the UNSC navy. Introduced at the tail-end of the human Covenant war, the captains in service of earth had already been given several years of practice with the light carrier in service. Sleek and rather modern-looking, the Poseidon could perhaps pass as a large passenger ferry for one of the larger space transport corporations spread throughout UNSC space.

The _Barbarossa_ itself had been christened just a few short months ago, and assigned to the recently-promoted captain Hanako Ito. Ito had quickly learned the ins and outs of the ship, and quickly built a reputation as a competent commander and a good leader for the crew. It was rather obvious that, if chasing after Covenant break-off groups didn't prematurely end her life, captain Ito would be rising in the ranks of the navy.

The _Barbarossa_ still looked nearly new. Despite the fact it had seen a couple of battles, such as its most recent engagement over Shola, the ship appeared new and green, just like its captain.

Looks could be deceiving.

The light carrier was definitely not built with ship-to-ship combat in mind though. Other ships, such as the Republic Venators, were given the privilege of the heavy work while the _Barbarossa_ would support the fleet as needed.

This battle was no exception. The colorful sky of Bespin was filled with the massive outlines of warships. The flood had given up on its near-frantic assault on the cruisers with shuttles (or more likely, had simply ran out of craft), granting the Republic, CIS, and UNSC fighters the freedom to strafe the city with constant barrages. Opportunities were, unfortunately, rather sparse. The lion's share of the city was covered, and most of the engagements were concealed from the eyes of the pilots above.

That wasn't to say things were peaceful in the skies. The flood had succeeded in boarding a pair of acclamators, a venator and a munificent frigate in the chaos. Now, the acclamators and munificent were exchanging heavy fire with the remainder of the fleet, while the venator stood at a standstill as the crew desperately fought in the hallways of the cruiser for control of the warship.

Massive turbolaser batteries slammed into the hull of Grievous' flagship, the _Invisible Hand._ The shields appeared and flashed vividly across the length of the huge cruiser, valiantly attempting and succeeding to protect the hull from the bombardment while its own heavy turbolasers pounded the nearest infected acclamator. The contaminated ship's shields held under the heavy fire, but just barely.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The crack of the MAC cannon in atmosphere was deafening. The massive MAC round sliced through the air at a speed the naked eye could not follow, slamming into the infected cruiser and passing clean through. The acclamator's hull was suddenly wracked with explosions before breaking apart into several massive pieces.

Several thousand meters away, Hanako Ito allowed a smile to crease her face. The MAC cannon on captain Jackson's Halberd-Class destroyer was proving very effective against this galaxy's technology. And if there was one thing Jackson loved, it was using the big gun. The man struggled to contain the almost-childlike glee whenever he had the chance to use it.

Ito herself didn't fully understand its appeal. Explosions and big guns just weren't her thing. Well, it was whenever it was pounding through a flood-infested cruiser as it was now, but on a normal day, she was content to do more precise work with her light carrier.

Speaking of precise work, the _Barbarossa_ propelled itself slowly over a large structure in Cloud City. Ito gave the clearance, and 12 ODST drop pods released, plummeting down toward the city below.

Ito just hoped the drop pods wouldn't punch through the floating city and keep going. She'd been assured by several techs who studied this type of thing that a drop was safe. She just really didn't want to drop troops to their deaths for nothing.

As the pods continued the short descent to the ground below, they weaved their way past a pair of vulture droids headed to engage the ARC-170s emerging from the infected cruisers. Thankfully, they didn't collide, or the consequences would be lethal.

 _SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM!_

The doors popped off the pods mechanically, slamming into the metal roof with a loud clanging sound. Moments later, the infection forms that were coming to investigate popped and disappeared under sub-machine gun fire.

8 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and 4 Mjolnir-clad Spartans emerged from the pods. The separate squads immediately set up a secure perimeter, then they fell in behind the Master Chief and Blue team as they led the way through a gap in the roof and into the city.

The Chief glanced through the hole and frowned. The drop to the ground was nothing for his team with their armor, but the ODSTs would have to be careful not to hurt themselves when they fell. He motioned for his team to follow and dropped into the dim room below. The ODSTs followed one at a time, Fred generously catching them and breaking their fall.

 _Pop! Pop! Pop!_ Chief raised his battle rifle to see three combat forms collapsing to the ground, dead. Apparently, the monsters happened to wander into the room and right into the sights of Kelly.

"Hmm, not bad." Cortana observed.

John didn't comment on her observation and activated his communicator."Jedi Master Plo Koon, this is Spartan-117, come in."

After a moment of static, a rather mechanic voice came across the communicator,"This is Plo Koon. Requesting medevac ASAP at this location." Cortana helpfully activated a waypoint, which appeared as a blue arrow in the distance.

"Sir, sit tight. We're on our way." With that, John raised his rifle and led the way down a set of stairs as another distant _boom_ echoed from somewhere far away.

The room was poorly lit. Most of the lights were out, so the only illumination came from the hole in the roof and the occasional bulb or vending machine that hadn't been knocked out. Gentle shadows danced across the floor and walls as a pile of burning debris flickered orange. John finished his descent and led the way past some sort of reception desk. Apparently, they dropped into a business of some sort, judging by the furniture scattered across the room.

The door slid open, revealing another dim hallway which the Spartan II plunged into without a second thought. The sounds of distant gunfire and flood shrieks were only drowned out by the occasional snap of a live electric wire or the crackle of dying fires dotting the room. The floor itself was covered in trash, debris and blood but, of course, no bodies.

They continued on for another minute without incident. Every hallway and staircase was in roughly the same condition, devastated and abandoned as if a horde of raiders had come through and pillaged the area, leaving a ghost town in its wake.

As they turned the corner, John checked the waypoint again. 344 meters left to go. Assuming they didn't run into any interference, they could reach that point in-

A sudden noise caused him to spin around and raise his rifle. He saw a large flood root shoot out of a vent and lunge at Kelly. The Spartan's reactions were far quicker then the root, however, and she simply rolled out the way of its swipe. She yanked her grenade launcher off her back and fired a round into the vent. The hissing noise was drowned out as the root swung at her again, but its attack was cut short by the sound of an explosion in the vent. The root fell to the ground, dead.

Kelly kicked the root to make sure it wasn't going to move again, then did a quick scan of the room,"All clear."

John stared at the root for a second, before addressing the entire group,"Watch the vents. The flood could be hiding in any of these little nooks and crannies."

* * *

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

John held his fist up just as the clone troopers raised their blaster rifles and pointed it at him."Don't shoot, we're friendlies." The clones stiffened slightly as the rest of Blue team and several ODSTs appeared, but did as they were told.

John spotted Koon near the back, carrying what appeared to be the corpse of a clone commander. He marched up to the jedi and gave him a salute,"Sir, Spartan-117. We're here to get you out of here." He heard the clone troopers and ODSTs talking cautiously to each other behind him.

Koon let out a huff through his breathing mask,"I am glad you are here, Spartan. My commander needs immediate medical attention. We need to get him to a medical facility immediately."

John glanced behind him to see a ODST approaching them. A small red cross emblazoned her right shoulder pauldron,"Corporal Selena Ramirez," she introduced herself,"Lay him down over there, I'll take a look at him and see if I can patch him up a little."

Koon stiffened and shook his head,"No, he is in very bad shape. We need to get him to a proper facility now."

"Sir" she said,"He may not survive the trip if he is bleeding out. I need to take a look at him." She took another step forward and peered at the limp clone.

"He's still alive." Koon explained,"I can sense his life force."

Ramirez tilted her head, but her visor concealed her expression."Right. Now lay him down so I can get a good look at him." The jedi hesitated, so she added,"Trust me. This isn't my first time treating someone."

Reluctantly, Koon gently laid Wolffe down on the floor by the wall. Ramirez knelt down beside him and started pulling at his helmet. Koon knelt down and took the helmet off, revealing the pale, scarred face of commander Wolffe. His fake eye gleamed as a small fire flickered nearby, casting an eerie glow up at the medic. The other eye was tightly shut.

Ramirez put her middle and index fingers to his neck. A faint pulse. _Good. I guess he wasn't wrong-_

She was suddenly yanked out of the way by Plo as a blaster bolt skimmed through the air where her head was a second ago. Before the bolt even hit the wall, the sound of gunfire erupted and drowned out the screech of blasters and the flood shrieks.

The jedi master ignited his lightsaber and raised it defensively as the 4 Spartans pounded the horde of approaching flood forms with gunfire. The clones and ODSTs spread out and opened up as well, before one ODST was hit in the back by a blue blaster bolt.

Chief and Kelly spun around and saw another mob of flood charging them, firing wildly in their direction. He fell into a kneeling stance and began pulling the trigger as fast as he could. Between his incredible accuracy, reflexes, and the fact that the sheer number of parasites formed a wall, it was easy to make sure every round hit a target.

"Spread out and find cover!" He shouted, rolling behind a overturned table as his shields flared. He could now hear a chorus of unnatural screams from the flood, nearly drowning out the frantic shouting coming from the panicked clones and ODSTs. He poked his head up and continued to fire at the approaching flood as fast as he could.

 _Clang!_ A vent grating hit him on the head. He rolled out of the way as flood infection forms fell where he was a moment ago. With a battle rifle and magnum his two choices, he pulled a grenade from his belt and tossed it at the point they were dropping down onto. He leapt away, shouting,"Fire in the hole!"

 **Boom!**

The ground shook from the force of the explosion. Chief shook his head to clear it and saw nothing remained of the flood except for a blackened crater on the floor and green-ish biomass splat on the walls.

He heard an ODST swear loudly,"They're coming from the roof!"

He raised his rifle and saw another vent had opened, this one right above the line of ODSTs and Spartans. The infection forms were swarming over a screaming ODST like a horde of ants, before a spray of submachine gun fire tore through their soft bodies. Fred charged and closed the distance to almost nothing, then swept the dead infection forms off the trooper with his arm. Before John could order it, Kelly fired a grenade up into the vent, another loud explosion coming moments later.

 _So far, so good,_ he thought. He changed the magazine in his battle rifle in the blink of an eye and continued pouring rounds down at the approaching horde. Despite their best efforts, the flood was still closing in, and several clones and ODSTs were down.

As he ducked down to let his nearly-depleted shields recharge, he heard a loud crash against a nearby door. _Great_. Another crash."Nine o'clock!"

A moment later, the door was down and a tank form charged into a retreating pair of clone troopers. The clones shouted in surprise as one was cut in half at the waist by a swipe of the tank form's claw, while the other was batted away like a rag doll.

 _Ok, this is getting bad._

The Spartans focused fire on the tank form. A moment later, a well-placed shot from Linda's sniper rifle punched through what was apparently the right place, and the behemoth collapsed.

Right as a pair of flood roots shot out of a pair of vents on the wall. The first one lashed out at Plo, who deftly cut it in two with his lightsaber. The second wrapped itself around the waist of an ODST. The trooper screamed in terror as the root suddenly retreated toward the vent. A nearby clone trooper dropped his rifle and grabbed the ODST right before he disappeared for good into the vents. The root yanked violently on its prize, but the clone didn't let go, using his lower half to keep the tentacle from pulling the ODST into the vents. The Drop Trooper's squad realized what was happening and leapt from their places, surrounding the clone with a human shield as he played a game of tug-of-war with the parasite. A moment later, before the root could overpower him, Fred rushed over and grabbed on, adding his considerable might to the struggle.

Meanwhile, a trio of Abominations appear from the ever-approaching wall of flood and charged the survivors. The first two were shot to pieces on their approach by Linda, John and Kelly, while the third managed to unfurl and lash out at the Chief. John easily rolled out of the way while Kelly pulled her knife and lunged onto the monsters back. She plunged the blade into its orange, bulbous head and began carving it up at an incredible speed. The creature let out a shriek then crashed to the ground, dead.

As she rolled off of the now-actually dead corpse, a small, metal sphere flew through the air toward their position. Before the thermal detonator could land and take lives, it stopped midair and went back the way it came. Plo directed it straight toward the combat form which decided to throw it. The grenade exploded, consuming nearby flood in a ball of flame.

Suddenly, Plo felt something slam into his gut. He tried to block it, but the projectile was simply too fast and slipped by his defenses. Coughing, he fell to the ground while the fight continued to rage on.

At this point, the flood begin to reach the survivors. While most of the larger forms were killed on the approach, dozens of infection forms slipped by and began lunging for the nearest trooper. Fred, who had successfully rescued the ODST from the vent, snapped around and began spraying the wave of flood with submachine gun fire. The ODSTs and Clone troopers began to form a perimeter, pulling their knives out and desperately hacking at the infection forms while the other three Spartans continued to hold the larger forms at bay. Koon, who managed to make it to his feet, began hacking away at the little monsters.

John could feel himself tensing as the net continued to close."Cortana, options?"

"Not much," the AI said rather frantically,"Just keep shooting!"

Suddenly, the roof on one side began to shake and dust fell from the ceiling. John noticed Koon was standing with both arms outstretched, apparently using his powers. A crack appeared in the ceiling, and suddenly, it collapsed, crushing the flood below it and cutting the rest off.

Now with only one side to worry about, John spun around and began emptying his magazine at the wave of flood, which, at least to him, seemed to be waning. The surviving clones and ODSTs continued to hack away with Koon, who was given the grim duty of cutting down troopers as they turned. Linda continued to pound away with her sniper rifle, taking out any flood with weapons first. Fred ejected the magazine from his SMG and inserted a fresh one while Kelly fired her assault rifle at the waves of parasites.

Slowly, the horde of flood began to dwindle. John and Kelly lobbed a pair of grenades, blowing up a large chunk of the remaining parasites. Fred and the line of troopers finished off the last of the infection forms as the roar of gunfire began to recede. A moment later, the hall was silent, filled only with the groans of wounded troopers.

John immediately took in the status of their group. Several clones and 3 ODSTs were dead, while several more and the jedi were wounded. His team, of course, were fine. He spotted Ramirez kneeling down beside Wolffe, who was laying very still.

The medic was busy wrapping a bandage around her arm. She glanced up at the Chief when he approached,"How's the clone?"

Ramirez looked back down at her arm, tying the bloodstained bandage in place."He passed during the firefight."

He heard the jedi sigh sadly through his breathing mask. Koon limped over to the deceased Wolffe and put a hand on his shoulder. He hung his head and whispered,"I'm so, so sorry my friend."

John did a quick check of their surroundings, then knelt beside Koon,"Sir, we can't do anything for him. Lets get you out of here."

Koon was still for a second, then shook his head,"No."

"Excuse me?"

The jedi turned to face him,"Spartan, General Grievous is still in the facility, planting the explosives we were tasked with. We should retrieve him before evacuating."

John set his jaw, then did a quick check on his motion tracker. Nothing other then friendlies."Sir, you and several of our men aren't in shape to keep going."

Koon was silent for a moment then nodded,"You are correct. But we still need to make sure Grievous gets out. I'll head back with the wounded and some of the Spartans while you continue on."

The Master Chief felt himself tense up. He wasn't amused that this jedi, who technically wasn't his superior, was trying to split his team up. On the other hand, he could see his reasoning. He stood up and glanced around the room for the sergeants,"Squad leaders, report!"

The first ODST, who's FOF tag said _Justin Hill,_ approached him with assault rifle in hand,"Sir, Mendez in down. Flood got him. The rest of us are good to go."

The second sergeant's FOF tag wasn't showing up. It took John a moment to realize what happened. He wasn't going to report."Who's left in second squad?"

"I am," Ramirez said, busily working to stop the blood gushing from Koon's side.

"Right here sir," another voice called out.

John thought for a moment, examining the soldiers before him. He glanced at the 3 clones still standing. One was carrying a wounded friend, one was patching up his leg, while the final one was standing guard."Alright, Fred, Linda, escort the jedi, the clones, and the wounded ODSTs back, while the rest of us continue on."

"Sir," Ramirez called out,"You'll need a medic if you're going to keep moving. Permission to come with you?"

John gave the ODST a once-over, sizing her up. Other then the shot she took to her arm, she seemed alright."Fine. General Koon, where will we find Grievous?"

* * *

 _Paris-Class,"Arctic" Joint Occupation zone #23-81-4_

 _Arctic Command Bridge_

A trio of massive holes opened in the very fabric of space itself. A moment later, 3 warships, 2 UNSC and 1 Sangheili, emerged and came to a standstill. The journey took well over a day, but they were now the first beings to make the journey and back between the two massive galaxies in untold millennia.

Captain Howell Rockford was struggling not to squirm with anticipation. The news of another populated galaxy, far more vast and diverse then their own would be one for the history books. What's more, he imagined the intel he had gathered would earn him a promotion in the Office of Naval Intelligence.

Rockford had always wanted to see how high he could go in the organization. This would be his chance, his front door. Soon, the UNSC and Galactic Republic would send diplomats to establish relations, and merchant vessels would begin to ferry their goods between the two galaxies. Or, if things went awry, they would send warships.

It really felt good to return home.

First thing was first: He and the other human captain would return to the nearest colony and pass their information to the military/ONI, so they could begin planning how they wanted this thing to look. The Sangheili Light Cruiser,"Fire of Sangheilios" would return to their worlds and do the same.

Perhaps he could arrange to lead the first fleet out to the new galaxy. Rtas would need backup, if things were going badly...

* * *

 _Coruscant, Senate District, Coruscant News Network Headquarters, Pre-Interview Meeting Room,_

 _07:58 Hours Senate time_

"Chancellor Palpatine, Master Windu, we go live in 5 minutes. Please follow me."

Windu and Palpatine slowly rose from their seats,"Thank you my dear," Palpatine said in his fatherly voice, before turning to Yoda and Kit Fisto, the only other jedi council members present on the planet,"And thank you for meeting with me on such short notice master jedi."

"Our pleasure, it was." Yoda replied,"Although, wish we could discuss more positive news, I do."

The Chancellor nodded with a pensive expression,"Indeed." He turned back to the young television aide, who immediately began to lead them through the hallways of Coruscant News Network to the broadcast room.

Palpatine found his thoughts wondering to the meeting with the jedi council members. The sudden appearance of this parasite, the,"flood" had absolutely wrecked his future plans. Several worlds were even now being ravaged by the parasite, becoming battlegrounds in which they seemed to always be losing ground. Bespin, Eriadu, and Vassek had all been under siege for nearly a day now. Takodana, Cerea, Rattatak and numerous smaller worlds had already all but fallen. And now, they were receiving reports that Malastare and Sullust were under attack. The sheer speed of which the parasite was traveling was terrifying, unnerving even to him.

He could feel the tense, fearful atmosphere in the hallways. Even among news broadcasters, dread seemed to permeate the air. It was even worse among the citizens. Coruscant in particular hadn't taken the announcement of the flood well. As panic spread, riots began to grip many of Coruscant's thousands of levels, and morale among the citizens were at an all time low.

Even the three jedi council members had seemed on edge to him. As they began to exchange reports from the front lines, he could understand just why they were so downtrodden. For the first time in years, everything Palpatine had worked for was in danger of crumbling.

The situation really was dire.

But that didn't mean he was just going to sit and watch everything fall apart around him. No, he would do everything in his power to fight off this parasite.

He actually managed to convince Mace Windu to hold a short interview with him to assure the population that, while the situation was serious, they had everything under control. Everything would be okay, and the parasite would be eradicated.

"Hello Chancellor, Master Jedi." A human male anchor bubbled, extending his hand,"It will be my honor to interview you today!"

 _Fool._ Of course he'd get the only news broadcaster in the entire galaxy so stupidly caught up in a big story that he's not taking the situation seriously. Now he'd have to deal with the over-exhuberant moron for an entire half hour. Maybe he could pawn him off on Windu, who's icy stare had already put a dampen on the man's enthusiasm.

He followed the aide over to a fancy table with a clear countertop. Mace was seated on the right, Palpatine in the center, while the news anchor was on the left. _The closest to the window,_ Palpatine noted longingly.

The idle, nervous chatter amongst the technicians slowly faded away as the timer to broadcast ticked down."Live in 30," a tech said.

Mace leaned in close and whispered,"Chancellor, I assume you would like to do the initial address?"

 _Not really._ "Of course." He schooled his expression into a solemn one as the time counted down. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"Good morning Coruscant!" The broadcaster beside him gushed as Palpatine was once again filled with the urge to throw the man out the window,"This is Arvin Roscal, bringing you the latest news with Coruscant News Network!"

"But first, I am joined by two special guests," he gestured grandly at the two men beside him,"Chancellor Palpatine, leader of our glorious Republic, and Master of the Jedi Order, Mace Windu!"

Palpatine nodded a thanks to the man, then met the camera with his eyes."Greetings, fellow citizens," he began solemnly,"I wish I was here to address a more positive topic, but sadly, our Republic is gripped with unrest and anarchy. News of this parasite, this,"flood" has caused unnecessary panic among many of our fellow citizens. Please, let me assure you, the panic is unnecessary. In times of trouble such as this, violence and anarchy is not the answer. We will defeat this threat as one, standing in unity with our brethren across the galaxy. Please, listen to your local authorities. If your home is on the frontlines, support our troops however you can. Do not use your imagination and talents to create problems. Instead, do your best to solve them. Help your fellow citizens as they need it, and rest assured victory and peace is on the way."

"Now, I yield to Jedi Master Mace Windu, who will be explaining the current situation across the galaxy, and how the military and jedi order are working tirelessly to protect, defend, and uphold the Republic against this threat."

Mace nodded, his expression a little softer then it normally was,"Greetings. As Master of the Jedi Order, I can assure you we are doing everything we can to eliminate this parasite. As we speak, jedi and clone troopers are fighting alongside the new arrivals to protect you and your families from the Flood."

"So far, we have successfully contained the infection to a handful of outer rim and mid rim worlds." Mace explained,"While it is proving difficult to cleanse these worlds of the infection, you have nothing to worry about if you do not live on or near an infected world."

 _"Do not be afraid."_

Palpatine gave Windu a confused glance. Mace simply returned the gesture, obviously a little surprised,"Yes, there is no reason to be afraid Chancellor."

 _"I am peace. I am salvation!"_

The techs offscreen began to murmur amongst themselves nervously as Mace and Sheev glanced around the room, searching for the voice interrupting the broadcast."Mr. Roscal, was that you?" The Chancellor asked.

The anchor shook his head.

Mace turned back to the camera,"Well then, I suggest-"

A female technician let out a piercing scream.

Palpatine could see the screen facing them, displaying what the viewers saw during the interview. Except, it was no longer them, but what appeared to be massive, fungi like growths across the surface of a planet. It rose and fell as the camera view panned across its surface, tentacles waving in the air and humanlike forms molded and absorbed into its skin. Bodies contorted into unnatural positions, faces etched in expressions of terror were easily visible under the surface of the skin. Green mist rose from the maze of biomass and bulbous growths.

The camera panned up slowly, revealing the growth stretched as far as the eye could see.

A massive, snakelike head rose from the ground. It too seemed to be created from flesh and bone and partially absorbed bodies of once sentient beings. It opened its mouth to reveal a tongue covered in partially absorbed victims, all moaning or crying out in pain as they tried in vain to claw out of its mouth. Their lower halves of their torsos were absorbed into the creature, so any attempt to escape was in vain.

The creature was terrifying. An abomination, to put it lightly.

Then, the gravemind spoke, its deep, rumbling voice echoing throughout the room,

 _"Do not fear. I bring peace. I bring unity._

 _Resistance if futile, I will not be stopped,_

 _all will join the fold, whether peacefully or not,_

 _The Flood has risen again, our chorus fills the night,_

 _Like water we ebb and flow, with no end in sight!_

 _Our numbers are infinite, we grow as I speak,_

 _We are the young and the old, the strong and the weak,_

 _All life will soon fall, all will join the fold,_

 _Far or close, all worlds will come into our hold!_

The gravemind laughed, a deep, bone chilling laugh. Palpatine shivered. The gravemind continued,

 _"All life is in my hand,_  
 _The prudent, the foolish,_  
 _All who dwell in the land,_  
 _Their days are numbered,_  
 _Till the last sunrise,_  
 _Till the battle is over,_  
 _Till the galaxy dies!"_

The picture faded slowly, the laugh of the gravemind slowly faded into the view of the newsroom again.

If the room was tense before, it was chaos now. Many of the workers collapsed, screaming and crying. Even the obnoxious news anchor was ashen, eyes wide with fear.

Palpatine and Mace were speechless themselves. And, while they wouldn't admit it, rattled by the broadcast. Sheev was the first to regain his composure and stood,"Please, ladies and gentlemen, calm down!" His plea went unheard in the room.

It was the same across the rest of the galaxy. Palpatine's soothing words and Mace's reassurances melted away as trillions of viewers watched the gravemind's proclamation. Terror gripped the galaxy like a python holding onto its prey. And it wasn't about to let go.

* * *

 **No promises when the next update will be, given how busy this year has been for me. Although, if you enjoy the story, I find reviews make me write faster...**


	26. Chapter 23: Home Field Advantage

**Well, better late then never. My internet crashed, so I was away from writing for several weeks. As a result, I had to do some brush up on where we were, and if I forgot to include something we talked about in the past, my apologies.  
**

 **"For the time will come when you will say, 'Blessed are the childless women, the wombs that never bore and the breasts that never nursed!" -Luke 23:29  
**

* * *

 _Coruscant, Galactic Senate, Office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic,  
_

 _18:12 Hours Senate time_

Mace Windu took a slow, thoughtful sip from the glass of water in his hand. He then swirled it around and stared at the clear liquid, sloshing about like a stormy ocean. He sighed dejectedly,"If only things were as clear as they once were."

"On the contrary, master jedi," Chancellor Palpatine said as he gave the jedi master a brief glance from over his shoulder,"I think the situation is quite clear. The means to accomplish our goal, however, is far harder to see."

Mace nodded slowly, taking another drink before placing the glass gently on the table before him. The evening sunset cast an orange glow across the room, reflecting off the water with a slight shimmer. Beside his glass was Yoda's, which was still untouched.

Palpatine turned and slowly made his way toward them, his robes billowing as he went,"It is unfortunate master Fisto was unable to join us. I imagine today's news broadcast has left him with no shortage of responsibilities."

Mace nodded again,"I spoke with him before master Yoda and I came here. His clone troopers are spread very thinly across the city. Its taking every trooper he has to put down riots in the upper levels." He glanced out the window at the pillar of smoke rising miles in the distance,"Many of the lower levels are in complete anarchy now. We just don't have enough troops to maintain order and calm the masses."

Palpatine scowled,"That hideous creature has caused panic on a scale we simply haven't seen before. Most of the core worlds are teetering between unrest and total anarchy." He smirked,"Ironic, former Confederacy worlds like Raxus Prime, and poorer planets like Ryloth are faring far better. When the populace doesn't have the means to view the broadcast, or simply doesn't care too, it prevents incidents like the one that occurred this morning."

The three beings sat together in silence for a moment, watching as the sun set over Upper Coruscant. The airways were seeing far less traffic, as many citizens simply stayed home to hide from the violence spreading across the planet.

It was truly pitiful. They were struggling to maintain order so close to the Senate, and the Flood hadn't even set foot on the ground! Palpatine couldn't help but shiver at the thought that, if this was the best the jedi and clones could do, they could be in deep trouble. Which brought another topic to his mind...

"How are our fortress worlds coming along master jedi?" The Chancellor asked.

Mace and Yoda exchanged a glance, deciding between themselves who would answer the question."Well," Mace began,"We've made tremendous progress in the few days we've had to prepare. For starters, each of the 7 worlds has been given a massive defense fleet to keep the flood from landing. Coruscant in particular has been given the largest." He leaned back in his chair, his expression growing serious,"It is generally agreed among our generals and military leaders that, if the infection makes it to the surface of Coruscant, our chances of stopping it are astronomically low."

"Because of this, we've decided to focus on not allowing the parasite to land. Anti-aircraft batteries and turbolaser towers are being deployed all across the planet, and we've made certain that multiple carriers are in orbit. If the flood tries to rush us with hordes of fighters, we will simply fill the skies with our own and shoot them down. Of course, the planet is complimented by its orbital platforms and shield generators across the surface."

"Kuat's shipyards are still fully operational, but non-essential areas of the station are on lockdown. A large garrison has been deployed on the surface."

Palpatine's eyes widened slightly,"So, do we expect the flood to head to the core worlds first?"

Mace frowned,"Unfortunately, the parasite is moving incredibly fast. We only have time to prepare a few defenses before we expect the first waves to arrive-"

"Master Jedi," Palpatine interrupted with a raised hand,"I thought you said we were on track?"

"Given the time we have to prepare, we are doing very well." Mace corrected.

Palpatine leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers, satisfied with the answer. Mace continued,"The closest fortress world is Tatooine. If the parasite continues at roughly the same pace it is advancing now, we have a few days before it gets hit. Ryloth and Kamino are also close to Tatooine. Of course, if the parasite decides to strike at the heart of the galaxy, we may have a little more time out there. Mandalore is beyond the core, and Mon Calamari has a few weeks, according to current estimations."

"How are we preparing on Tatooine?" Palpatine asked.

"Given its sparse population, Tatooine has been given the smallest defense fleet." The jedi master said,"Although, Geonosis is so close the Separatists in the system could easily come support the defense fleet. However, the few cities on the planet have been given large garrisons of clones and battle droids." Mace glanced out the window again before continuing,"Unfortunately, since the population is made up of mostly criminals and such, the military presence wasn't received well. Dozens of clones and hundreds of battle droids were killed in partisan attacks, until the local crime lords threw their weight behind us. Apparently, when Jabba the Hutt and Republic troopers are working together, few criminals are reckless enough to start something."

A smile crept across Palpatine's face,"Good. Sometimes, a heavy hand is needed to ensure order."

Both jedi frowned at that statement, but decided not to comment. Mace continued,"Ryloth was also given a comparatively small fleet. However, the harsh terrain is proving to be a very useful advantage. If the flood land on one side, they will simply burn. On the other side, they freeze. So, we have a much smaller area to protect. In addition, the Twi'lek population is proving to be very receptive. In addition to the regular clone and droid units deployed on the surface, clone sergeants and mercenaries are training and arming the population as we speak to fight."

Mace sighed deeply,"Kamino is perhaps the most important world of them all. A massive fleet rivaling that of Coruscant is protecting the planet, and the few stilted cities on the surface are crawling with clone troopers. However, we don't know if the flood could take advantage of the sea life on the planet."

Palpatine frowned deeply at the thought of the flood in Kamino's oceans."And how are we preparing to counter this?"

"Well," Mace said cautiously,"We are deploying sensors near the base of every city to provide an early warning if the structural integrity of the city supports are being tampered with. Beyond that, there isn't a lot we can do."

The Chancellor scowled deeply."I see." He got up and went back over to the window. Several acclamators were orbiting ominously in low atmosphere above the city skyscrapers, almost low enough to touch one of the several columns of smoke rising in the distance."What of Mandalore and Mon Calamari?"

He heard Mace snort,"Ironically, Mandalore is probably the safest place in the galaxy right now. All across the galaxy, Mandalorians are crawling out of the woodwork and uniting to defend their homeworld. We sent a smaller fleet of cruisers ahead of the bulk of the defense fleet, only to find thousands of ships in orbit already." Mace pursed his lips together,"Amazing how stubborn they are when it comes to their homeworld. Anything from entire clans with battleships and cruisers to single bounty hunters in fighters are pouring into the system. While they made it clear they didn't need Republic help defending their world, the admiral in charge requested we send administrators to sort through the volunteers and assign them. A Mandalorian woman named Bo-Katan is leading the actual defense of the planet." His eyes glazed over in thought,"Apparently, she and Maul are on very bad terms, so they are staying far away from each other."

Palpatine hid a knowing grin, instead sighing pensively,"Must there always be quarrel amongst them?"

"They are Mandalorians, Chancellor."

"Of course." He said quickly,"And Mon Calamari?"

"Mon Calamari is being slowly fortified, since it has the most time."Mace said,"Given most of the surface is water, the islands are being heavily fortified with large garrisons and defenses. What's more, we are building orbital defense stations in tandem with the CIS as we speak." Now it was the jedi master's turn to rise from his chair and shuffle over to the window beside the Chancellor. The falling sun cast a golden glow on the two powerful men, once enemies but now allies by circumstance. Mace watched as a trio of LAAT gunships rushed past them toward a riot taking place somewhere on the streets."Chancellor," He said quietly,"We are doing all we can, but I think it will not be enough."

Palpatine didn't look at him. Instead, he just nodded slowly, clasping his hands behind his back."What are the reports from the battlefields, Master Windu?"

* * *

 _Venator-Class,"Resolute?" Vassek Orbit,_

 _00:13 Hours Senate time, 19:54 Local time_

A yellow interceptor came streaking into the hangar, sending Republic mechanics scrambling to safety until it came to a stop some 50 meters into the hangar.

The hatch popped open just fast enough so that Anakin didn't hit his head on the ascending glass. Growling, he hopped out and slid down the hull of his starfighter. His long-ish hair was messy, several stray locks attempted to obscure his vision before a finger brushed the offending hair out of the way. His eyes settled on the LAAT landing much smoother then his own entrance and marched toward it.

The double doors slid open, and several clone troopers limped out as medics descended on them. Anakin spotted Ahsoka returning a salute with a reconaissance trooper before hopping out of the gunship herself. As he approached her, she noticed him and brushed a bit of flood gut off of her leggings,"I'm alright master, no need to ask."

His expression softened briefly before turning foul again."Come on" he jerked his head toward the nearest turbolift and hurried over to it, Togrutan padawan in tow right behind him. The clone troopers waiting noticed his gait and stepped to the side, allowing the jedi immediate access to the lift. As Ahsoka stepped in, he closed the doors behind her with the button.

Now out of the public eye, Ahsoka leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. The fighting on the _Justice_ had been exhausting and twice as terrifying as it really should have been. _And this is what we're up against._ She could feel the Force swirling with uncertainty, death, and fear as every other jedi could at the time. While the Flood seemed pretty immune to the effects of the Force, the sheer terror and destruction it was laying upon those who were part of the Force was throwing it into chaos. What once was like a comforting stream of water was now turbulent and filled with the cries of untold billions.

The emotions were rolling off her master in waves. She glanced up to see Anakin running a hand through his shaggy hair, a angry expression on his face."Kriff Ahsoka," He muttered,"Our own allies fired on us."

She had a guess where this was going."Yes, but they aren't anymore."

His expression darkened slightly,"Great. I didn't notice." He shook his head slowly in contained fury as the lift pinged and the doors slid open,"But I plan to find out _why."_

As she followed her master out the lift, she opened her mouth to say something, then shut it and decided to play with her lekku instead. She was afraid he was going to do something rash, but neither of them had the full picture yet.

Clone troopers were hustling about the hallways, but they all tried to make room for the two jedi generals. Ahsoka had to nearly jog to keep up with Anakin's brisk pace, which didn't seem to deter him.

As they entered the bridge, Anakin swept over to the holoprojector with a bark at the clone operating it to hail Maul and the Sangheili shipmaster. She slid to a stop beside him as the holograms of the two leaders appeared.

Before they set off on their joint expedition, Republic technicians installed a holoprojector on board the Sangheili battlecruiser. Hence, Valtamare was visible in all his glory. The shipmaster's eyes narrowed slightly when he spotted the two jedi, but other then that his expression was stoic. Maul appeared a few moments later, his breathing labored slightly and an incensed expression across his features.

Anakin stared the two warriors down for a few moments, apparently in an attempt to intimidate them. Neither seemed fazed. Eventually, he said,"Alright, I'm just going to cut to the chase: Who fired on our vessel, and give me a bloody good reason why."

His aggression didn't go unnoticed, and both of their expressions fouled."The parasite was aboard and taking over your cruiser, Skywalker." Valtamare snapped,"Since the crew was failing to retake the vessel, I ordered my men to fire on the infected vessel to keep it from spreading."

"THAT'S NOT YOUR CALL TO MAKE!" Anakin roared, jabbing a accusing finger in his direction,"I make that call. You don't kill MY MEN without a fekkin good reason, and not without MY CLEARANCE!"

"Hold your tongue, boy!" The Sangheili growled,"I've been fighting since before you were born! YOU weren't there to make the call, and YOU don't seem to grasp just how dangerous the parasite-"

"NO!" Objects in the room began to swirl around dangerously as his rage approached the tipping point,"IF YOU EVER FIRE ON MY MEN AGAIN, I WILL GIVE THEM ORDERS TO SHOOT BACK!"

"FOOL! I WILL WELCOME A FIGHT IF THE REPUBLIC BETRAYS MY WARRIORS!" He instinctively pulled his energy sword hilt off his hip and swung it menacingly.

"If the REPUBLIC betrays YOU?! Oh, that's rich, coming from a admiral that just fired on REPUBLIC SHIPS!" Anakin's eyes burned with anger as he gestured wildly with his hands,"I don't know if you realized, lizard, but I have 6 cruisers under my command, while you have 2! You-"

"FINE!" Valtamare shouted,"I am happy to send 6 cruisers to the next life!"

"ENOUGH!" Ahsoka stepped in between the two commanders, surprising them both. Her expression showed her patience with their quarreling was at an end."We are allies, cut it out!"

"YOU!" The shipmaster pointed a finger at her accusingly,"You're the jedi that killed my brethren when we first met!"

Ahsoka's expression fell quite suddenly, before turning defensive,"It was an accident!" The Togrutan cried.

"One that cost lives, child!"

Before she realized what was happening, Anakin stepped between her and the Sangheili,"You don't talk to-" Valtamare started yelling something back, making their discussion in unintelligible babble of shouts and accusations. The shouting lasted several long moments, drawing the attention of clone technicians in the room.

"QUIET!"

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Valtamare turned to Maul. The Zabrak's molten eyes were on fire and his arms were crossed angrily,"We will all perish if we turn on one another!" He snapped,"If we survive this mess, then you can both run to your superiors and and bicker. But until then, you two are allies! Complete the mission, then we can worry about this later!" He bared his teeth in a snarl, glaring daggers at the two jedi.

Skywalker glared at Valtamare,"This isn't over." He opened his mouth say something else, but Ahsoka wisely sushed him before they could start fighting again. When the holograms blinked away, Anakin stormed out of the bridge toward his personal quarters.

* * *

 _Eriadu City, Bassilmisk Park, Central District,_

 _12:14 Hours Local time, 23:17 Senate time_

The Type-52 Troop Carrier, christened the,"Phantom" by Covenant Troops was the replacement to the rapidly aging Spirit dropship. Introduced in the final year of the bloody Human-Covenant war, the model had only seen a few years of service, and had proven itself well time and time again.

Fast, agile, and sleek, the Phantom was a harder target to hit then its slower predecessor, while still carrying roughly the same number of troops into battle. Most models were new and in pristine condition, since they were never more then 5 or so years old.

That being said, it was called a,"troop transport for a reason."

As another pair of dropships projected a purple gravity lift to the soil below, Fieldmaster Vien Zahran couldn't help but notice the pace at which they were dropping troops and equipment was slowing, and each load seemed to carry less and less troops.

As the final Unggoy set foot on the grassy soil, a blue-armored Sangheili herded the noisy creatures out of the way to make room for a line of civilians headed toward the craft. Several more of his warriors were overlooking the procession, and thoroughly discouraging those who'd rather spread panic then get in line. When the transports had first arrived earlier in the day, civilians of all races, ages, sexes and shapes made a rush to get aboard the transport, many of the stronger pushing past the weaker for first dibs.

This struck a nerve with the more honor and family oriented Sangheili. As a particularly muscular Gran shoved a mother with a child aside to get to the front, he was met by a Sangheili major who picked him up by the neck and threw him against a large rock. With the crunch of the Gran's bones muffled by the sounds of the crowd, several warriors instead drew their swords and threatened the mob into tranquility. Several thugs decided to try and fight them, even pulling blasters. Those thugs now lay on the ground in either two or three pieces, depending on the situation. Other then a nasty shot to the arm of a young minor, the Sangheili were unarmed.

Since then, Zahran had no trouble keeping order among the evacuees. The biggest thing that worried him though was their sheer number. Thousands were pouring into the park, looking to get aboard the transports.

As another set of loud explosions in the sky dissipated, he was joined by one of his bodyguards, N'tho 'Sraom. The younger Elite glanced up at the sky, where the once-raging battle for the atmosphere had mostly faded."Fieldmaster, I am concerned about how many civilians are here," He muttered just loud enough to be heard,"We cannot protect so many from the flood."

Zahran sighed quietly, glancing back at the masses of beings. Humans, along with strange races he didnt recognize like Sullustans, Twi'leks, and Nautolans. He could see entire families huddling together protectively, as well as the individual young man or woman simply looking for safety. They all looked scared, many terrified.

His gaze turned back to the clouds, where a pair of Banshees streaked overhead,"We cannot simply abandon them. Do what you must to keep the flood away and the civilians in order. That is all we can do for now."

N'tho looked unconvinced, but said nothing."With our lives, commander." He wheeled around and went back to crowd control.

In truth, Zahran knew they needed to move quickly if they were to save the civilians. Unfortunately, the loading process was tediously slow. He could only trust in his warriors to do their best and hold the parasites back deeper in the city.

Suddenly, he was being hailed over the battlenet. The voice of Vul Soran filled his ears,"Fieldmaster, our men are reporting the flood have taken a bridge in the western edge of the city. It will be near impossible to hold the parasites back if they get across." He paused as an explosion echoed over the comms, then the voices of several Sangheili yelling."My scouts say the jedi has decided to land her clone troopers roughly 1200 meters beyond our line in flood-controlled territories."

"Destroy the bridge and anything near it." Zahran growled,"I must contact the Jedi. We'll need their assistance if we want to save all these people."

There was a short pause on the other side."Commander, I understand the urgency, but should we give our warriors time to retreat first?"

"I have an idea." The Fieldmaster paused briefly, as if letting the idea simmer a little in his mind."Retreat farther into the city. Once the flood are concentrated on getting to us, I want our scarab dropped right on top of them."

"As you wish, commander." Another explosion on the other end,"Stay safe brother."

* * *

 _LAAT Gunship, 2300 meters South,_

Aayla instictively gripped onto the handle of the LAAT as the gunship lurched suddenly, nearly displacing several of the less diligent clone troopers. The hum of the engine muffled the cries of surprise, followed by some laughter and sarcastic remarks about their brother's sense of balance. As their general, she made sure to maintain a serious posture before heading into battle, but that didn't stop a small smile from sneaking onto her face.

Truthfully, little distractions like that were welcome, so long as they didn't get in the way of the mission. All of the troopers she selected to spearhead the defense of the city were seasoned veterans, having fought numerous battles against the hordes of mechanized Separatist battle droids. Their was something about fighting cold, but somewhat incompetent droids that didn't fully prepare any of them for going toe-to-toe with a galaxy-devouring parasite like the flood. She could sense their emotions, mostly suppressed anger and fear, fade for a brief moment into nervous amusement.

And if she was being honest, her own nervousness and anticipation was gone for a brief moment with the given distraction.

She heard a clone trooper call her name over the noise of the men and the gunship. She turned and made her way to the cockpit, where the pilot was waiting for her,"We put down in 90 seconds general. We've encountered surprisingly little ground to air fire, I would suggest opening the doors so the men can get their bearings of the city."

Aayla's eyebrows knitted together suspiciously. She glanced out the cockpit viewport, other then a few scattered combat forms firing blasters at them, the ground was nearly clear."How close are we to the frontlines?" She asked.

The pilot tapped something into a console, where a set of data popped onto a screen,"Maybe 2000 to 2500 meters, general."

"Inform the other pilots we're putting down as planned," she leaned back and started toward the personnel bay,"But tell them to be on alert."

Missing his reply, she delved into her own thoughts as the gunship doors slid open, bringing in a sudden rush of Eriadan wind and a few wisps of smoke. She went over and knelt beside the opening, where several of the more daring troopers joined her.

Sure enough, she could see a light presence of flood forms on the ground, some of which were awkwardly firing at the gunships. The resistance was met with a emerald green laser from the LAAT ball turrets, melting the flesh of the offending parasites and killing them where they stood.

"Doesn't get old watching those walking freak shows die." One trooper observed.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd find something I hated more then clankers, but these guys are well on their way to proving me wrong."

Aayla ignored the clone chatter. Her gut senses was telling her this was a bad idea, that there was something she was missing. She could sense concern coming from a clone sergeant, Lennox, as he scanned the city with a set of binolculars."I don't like it general. This is just too easy." He spent another long moment observing the city, before lowering the device,"This looks like a tr-"

 _"Woah!"_ Several of the clone troopers were pointing and gaping at a massive object falling from the sky a few miles north. It looked like a walker of some sort, with 4 titanic legs and a massive turret on top. Aayla watched for a few seconds before it fell out of view someplace deeper in the city.

"What the f-" Lennox sputtered for a moment, before shaking his head,"I hope that was a toy of our new allies."

"Alright lads!" The pilot shouted over the noise as the gunship began to circle a landing pad/parking lot of a large shopping center. The ball turrets let loose a torrent of green lasers on the slightly-elevated presence of flood below,"Looks like we're going in hot! Go make the Republic proud!"

Several troopers let out a whoop, while the others simply gripped their rifles and silently prepared themselves in their own private way for the battle below. Aayla took a long breath in, gripped the cold metal cylinder on her hip, and went into a crouch. _3.. 2.. 1.._

She leapt out of the gunship before it touched down, igniting her blue blade and defensively batting away a pair of blaster bolts. The other clones began to slide off the side and land beside her, setting up a perimeter and trading fire with the parasite.

Over the roar of men, shots, and gunships, Aayla faintly picked up the sound of several dozen flood shrieking at the same time in their haunting, unnatural way.

Eyes widening slightly, she started toward the shopping center, headtails flapping obnoxiously against her shoulders in the wind. Several squads followed her as the pace of blasterfire picked up noticeably.

"General, we've got contacts on the other side of the street!" The clone sergeant shouted, picking up his pace to catch up with her,"Scratch that, all three si-"

Aayla ducked and rolled to the side as a spike-like projectile sliced through the air where her chest was not a moment before. The asphalt dug into her knees as she came up into a crouch. To her alarm, the buildings to her left were coming alive as flood forms began to pour out of the cracks. Doors, behind cars and dumpsters, second story windows. With a collective roar, they opened up with a hail of fire on the Republic forces.

"Kriff!" She ripped her communicator off her belt, activating it frantically with the force,"All pilots, its an ambush! Disengage and get in the air now!"

As one, the gunships began to obey, those on the ground lifting off while the ones that had yet to offload their cargo began to circle and bombard the flood hordes emerging from every side.

Another chorus of shrieks filled the air, this time met with the sound of wings flapping. Deflecting several more shots, she turned her gaze back to the shopping center and skidded to a halt. Her jaw dropped as her eyes widened with a rush of fear,"By the Force..."

The shopping center was maybe three stories tall, the end facing their particular lot easily a football field in length. The entire wall was dotted with windows and doors, mostly transparent glass.

In a waterfall effect, every single window and glass door shattered as hundreds of flying creatures flew out, wailing in a high pitched cacophony and spitting fragments down onto the survivors below. Like a horde of bats, they nearly blotted out Aayla's view of the building as they rushed head on toward her and the gunships in the air.

Looking back on it, what Aayla did next probably saved her life and those of the troopers nearest her. She brought her arms together and threw them out to her sides, releasing a blast of Force energy in all directions. Several of the nightmare bats suddenly hit a wall and slammed backward into their companions, giving her and the other clones a moment to fall back before they were overwhelmed.

The Flood Swarms were undeterred, even as the panicking clones began to focus their fire on the new threat. Instead, wailing like a flock of tortured banshees, they split into hunter groups, headed for individual squads or LAAT gunships.

The first gunship lurched backward at the approaching threat, firing all its weapons into the swarm. As several dozen fell, thrice as many cut through the fire and made their way into every nook and granny of the gunship, including the personnel bay and cockpit. The gunship shuddered as the pilot waved his arms frantically before being overwhelmed, leaving the gunship to plummet toward the ground below.

Squads on foot were just as lucky. Backpeddling as they fired frantically at the approaching Swarms, they were bombarded by little pieces of bone and marrow, slipping between the cracks in their armor and embedding in flesh. The clones' frantic cries suddenly turned to terrified screams as the Swarms descended upon them, latching onto their bodies and covering them like a swarm of ants.

Aayla was knocked off her feet as the first gunship slammed into the ground, hitting an airspeeder and causing a terrific explosion. The sheer noise of the blast had her ears ringing, but only partially drowning out the screams, shots, and flood wails as the parasite sprung their trap.

Tasting blood, she rolled to her feet and saw several more LAATs get caught by the swarm, the gunships rocking as the pilots lost control or men tried to jump out to avoid their fate. They screamed as they realized the Swarms would just latch onto them and tear at them with their sharp teeth and talons.

For just a moment, Aayla felt like she was watching some sort of slow motion movie. Everything was quiet as the troopers retreated inwardly, followed by the swarms and blaster shots from approaching forms. She absent-mindedly stood, cutting down a 5 or 6 Swarms that decided to try and take her down with a flurry of modified Ataru strikes. it was then, as the final impaled Swarm screetched inches from her face that she snapped back to reality.

She broke off into a sprint toward one side, raising her communicator to her face,"All units, fall back! Follow me to the building! Fighters, this is General Aayla Secura, callsign Nova-327-43-2! I need an immediate air strike on our position, authentication Ryl-6-2, over!"

"Copy that, Nova." A pilot replied,"This is A'den-497, my wing's coming through in 30 seconds."

Given the sudden deadline, every surviving clone trooper made a mad dash in the direction their general was going, toward a mob of angry combat forms, pure forms, and a host of other monsters they didn't recognize. Both sides traded fire desperately, the clones having better accuracy, even on the move, leaving the pursuing parasites to strike the poor clones lagging behind. Aayla herself, knowing they were probably about to die, focused all her efforts on deflecting shots meant for her, then lunging with the Force to meet the wall of flood. Hopefully, she could create a breach for her men to funnel through.

Behind her, the air was filled with shrieks and screams and wails, most flood as many of the troopers had already fallen. Several roots emerged from patches of grass as the clones passed by, grabbing any clone they could and slamming them into the ground with a _crack!_

Above, a wing of Republic bombers set locks on the smoking wreckage of LAATs below. They each released four proton torpedoes each, the blue balls plummeting toward the battlefield below.

Aayla was knocked off her feet again by the blast, throwing her to the ground beside several combat forms that had suffered the same fate. With a surge of determination, she leapt to her feet before they could and went on the attack, killing several more before they could get to their feet.

Behind her, surviving troopers pummeled the parasites around her, creating a breach in their line to pass through. Not to be outdone, the Flood collapsed in on the breach and continued their assault with renewed vigor, but the bombers strafed their lines with heavy laser cannons, blowing dozens of parasites apart at a time and shaking the ground with fury.

Killing another combat form, she motioned with her lightsaber toward a side street,"Go, go, go!" Several troopers blew past her, panting but still giving support to their brethren as they could. Aayla waited where she was for the troopers in the back, deflecting blaster bolts as she could and doing her best to dodge anything she couldn't safely deflect.

As they last of the troopers made it to her, she noticed what remained of the Swarms suddenly break off to the side, migrating as one deeper into the city. Passing over the buildings and out of sight, she couldn't help but shiver as she turned around and ran with her troops, pounding the ground as fast as she could.

As they made distance between themselves and the parasite, she began to realize just how much city lay in front of them. They still had nearly a mile to go before they reached the Sangheili lines. She raised her communicator again, this time entering the ID of the Sangheili swordmaster she spoke to earlier.

* * *

Fieldmaster Zahran was making his way past the lines of civilians being herded toward the Phantom and Spirit transports. The process was still crawling at a tediously slow pace. Although he imagined it was worse on the ships, where they were apparently planning to load half a city onto for evacuation.

He stopped for a moment, glancing up at another departing trio of Phantoms. Was that where they were being taken? They simply didn't have enough to evacuate the whole of Eriadu. For that matter, where would they take them? And what happened when their new planet was attacked?

He shook his head grimly, dismissing the thoughts. He knew what the outcome of this war was likely to be. The Republic just didn't realize it yet.

Suddenly, he was being hailed over the battlenet. He activated his communicator,"Commander," Vul Soran began,"I'm being hailed by the jedi again. Apparently, she landed in a Flood ambush, she and the surviving clones are retreating through the city toward our lines some 1200 meters away." He paused for a second, growling in frustration,"She is requesting we send land transports to pick them up."

Zahran huffed angrily,"Fools. We don't have the means of evacuating everyone and saving their hides. Ready our defenses, I want every able body ready to defend this area and send the humans a few transports. I don't care if they have to ride on top of a single dropship, get it done."

Soran sighed. Did he detect a hint of disappointment from the blademaster?"Very well, Commander."

* * *

The roar of a ARC-170 pair tearing through the sky just meters above the city skyline was nearly deathening, almost enough to fade the cacophony of battle on the streets below. Shimmering green lasers erupted from the cannons mounted under each wing, heating the atmosphere around them to an unbearable temperature and screaming through the air toward a few of the many flood forms pursuing the retreating clone troopers and jedi below. Like a green rain of death, the lasers hit the pavement of the streets, blowing blackened pieces of rubble and metal along with singed rotten biomass into the sky. The monsters not annihilated by the volley shrieked their defiance at the attack, not pausing their charge even as the remains of their brethren rained down on them with rubble and the scent of burnt flesh and Tibanna gas. They continued to awkwardly fire blaster bolts and shards at the backs of the fleeing 327th troopers and the Twi'lek Jedi general, seldom hitting their intended target while giving more incentive to get around the corner of the next building.

As the General of the 327th, Aayla Secura had seen quite a lot of action, including impressively few retreats given the theatres the legion had been assigned too. Most had been coordinated, pulling back before the Separatists overwhelmed them or, if intel suggested very grim odds, before they even arrived. Few had been quasi routs, like she was faced with now. And even then, they usually had enough support to cover their retreat.

Today was different, and much, much worse. The enemy was far more determined, smarter, and the cost of failure much higher. They also usually had a guarantee of extraction when they reached the rally point. Blademaster Soran did not ease her mind very much with his promise that they would eventually arrive to pick them up.

So, they just had to sprint like madmen to the large airspeeder garage and hope they had pickup when they got there. She felt a nudge in the force and leaned to the left, changing her trajectory and narrowly dodging a bright red bolt as she rounded the corner. _We also have to be alive when we get there,_ she thought to herself. _If the flood beat us there..._ A large piece of roofing sliding off a building in the alleyway in front of her reminded her that she needed to focus on the here and now.

Her heart ached as she heard several troopers behind her scream as they were struck by blaster bolts, their signatures in the Force flickering for a brief moment before blinking out entirely. _How did we get into this?_

An ambush. She should've seen it coming, should've sensed it so this wouldn't have happened. _If Bly had been here, surely this wouldn't have happened.  
_ She credited her experienced clone commander for their impressive record in the field during the Clone Wars. He would've deferred to her, of course, but perhaps he could've prevented this.

When Aayla had been assigned to the 327th Star Corps after the First Battle of Geonosis, she'd found herself out of place, like nearly every other jedi. As a padawan and young knight, she'd seen her share of action, especially since she'd chosen the path of a Jedi Guardian. She'd been well trained to defend herself and others. To fight.

But commanding? She'd realized it was a very different ballgame when she led several squads of troopers on the fields of Geonosis almost three years ago, one which she had almost no experience in. Being assigned to a legion only magnified her lack of aptitude, making her responsible for thousands instead of dozens.

Thankfully, CC-5052, known as,"Bly" was attached to the unit. Trained to lead large groups of men in the academies of Kamino, she'd found his advice and guidance invaluable, especially in the earlier days of the war. When they met after the battle of Geonosis, both were reeling from their experiences of the conflict, Aayla coming to terms of the Jedi going to _war_ and the loss of most of her men, while Bly discovered that the warriors they'd been trained all their lives to serve, the Jedi, seemed to have no _kriffing idea_ what they were doing.

Granted, Bly had said nothing, respecting a superior officer. A few evenings before their first deployment, she'd pulled Bly aside late one night and explained to him her lack of qualification to lead a unit of men. To say the clone commander was surprised was a bit of an understatement, both by how unprepared his superior really was, and the fact that she brought it up with him, a subordinate.

He came to realize that was based off of what he learned in Kamino. _Jedi would know what to do. Respect them. Obey them. They are above you._ Given how short they'd come to the mark on the first point, he supposed not everything he was taught was necessarily accurate. So, when Aayla asked for him to handle much of the tactical decisions while she acted as the figurehead (at least, for the first few engagements) he accepted. It was the beginning of a very close friendship between clone and jedi, much like Rex and Ahsoka, or Kenobi and Cody.

While she could now say she was an experienced commander, perhaps, if Bly had been there, they wouldn't have dropped into this. Another part of her was secretly happy she'd made him stay behind. While Aayla was a jedi, and attachment was forbidden, she was... close to him. Not romantically, but she thought of it like brother and sister. Hopefully, he felt the same way.

Using the Force as a springboard, she bounded over a large overturned dumpster, landing on both feet and setting off at a run alongside the clones. Despite being in great shape, they were all breathing very heavily from the prolonged sprint. _Do those things even tire?_ She shivered at the thought.

The Airspeeder landing garage was only a few blocks away, but she wasn't sure in which direction, since she didn't exactly have the HUD that came with a clone helmet. She charged with the troopers into the street, arms pumping in sync as she crossed the open area. Farther down the street, to their right, several more flood forms emerged from a set of businesses, opening up on them with a mix of blaster fire and flood projectiles.

Aayla nearly tripped as a shard found its way into the trooper directly in front of her. It passed straight through the gap in his armor on the side of his knee before coming out the other side and lodging in his left shin. She vaulted over him with a flip as he collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain."General!" He pleaded, before shouting in pain and trying to bring himself up.

Aayla skidded to a halt, dust kicking up around her boots. With a flick of her hand, she tossed her lightsaber at him, taking his head off before he realized what was happening and summoned the lightsaber back to her hand.

The cold metal handle slapped back into her hand, and she broke off into a run once more. She felt a single tear slide down her cheek. There was just no way to help a man that went down in a situation like this. They were all leaving the fallen behind in an attempt to save their own lives. They simply couldn't outrun the parasite, carry a wounded comrade, fire back, and avoid getting shot all at the same time.

She felt like her head was going to burst, as several more men fell and she was forced to leave them behind. _This is wrong! I should be helping them!_ But she couldn't. Not without getting herself killed. Like many times in the past, she fazed out that line of thinking from her mind and focused solely on the objective.

Getting out of there.

As she reached the other side of the street, the glass windows several stories up on the building to their left shattered, raining down bits of shrapnel as a pack of shrieking Flood Swarms descended on them. The clones shouted warnings to each other and raised their blasters to defend themselves as bits of sharpened bone rained down upon them. A pair of Swarms landed on a trooper, who shouted in fear as they latched onto him and brought him to the ground. With one smooth motion, Aayla's blue blade sprang to life and dissected them both. She leapt over the man and continued down the alleyway as the troopers around her finished off the Swarms (and their converting brethren) while maintaining their desperate sprint toward safety.

She heard a clone near the front shout,"Up ahead!" As they reached the end of the alleyway. Before them was a large metal structure with several floors and wide openings in the side for those with airspeeders to park. The ground entrance was a round, yawning hole, casting shadows on the lifts and stairs Aayla could just barely make out inside.

As she closed the gap to the entrance, she raised her comlink and activated it,"This is... Aayla... Secura." She shouted between gasps,"We need... pickup... stat!"

She could barely hear the static over the sounds of battle, before a deep Sangheili voice came back,"We're en route, human. But make sure you're in position when we arrive," He said sternly,"We cannot bring the parasite back with us."

"Sounds-" She looked up to see a bright red airspeeder emerging from one of the higher entrances. The speeder did a nosedive, right at the line of troopers. Aayla slid to a halt again, reaching out with her hands and calling upon the Force. The Speeder continued on its kamikaze route for a moment, before edging upward slightly. The speeder's engines whined as it streaked over their heads, slamming into a large building and erupting in a bright fireball.

The building creaked loudly in protest, before giving way and partially collapsing. The roar of falling debris drowned out the screams of the clone troopers below it as they were buried in a cloud of dust and debris. Several troopers dived out of the way for safety, while a handful were trapped behind the wall with the parasite.

Another punch of guilt and pain as she sensed the trapped troopers fear but grim determination. She put it in a box and bolted for the garage. She was exhausted from the run and use of the Force, but she wasn't about to give up.

The inside of the building was darkened, almost all the lights knocked out from an apparent conflict. Blood streaked the floor and walls, creating a horrific scene, but no bodies. Aayla's gut clenched slightly at the sight, she shook her head to refocus,"Up the stairs! Up the stairs!" She motioned toward the steps as troopers charged upward, shouting observations and warnings at each other as they went. Aayla put her hands on the base of her lekku and relaxed slightly, trying to catch her breath.

Several troopers noticed her condition and began taking up defensive positions around the room, watching the doors and the main entrance for any hostile activity. She felt a flicker of hope at her trooper's loyalty, even if it was a bit overboard."No! Get up the stairs!... I'm fine!" She motioned for them to follow and bounded up the steps, her troopers falling in behind her.

The next few levels were far darker then the ground floor, the only light coming from a few windows, the clones' flashlights, and Aayla's blade. Tables were overturned, vending machines smashed, trash scattered the ground along several puddles of sticky blood. A few glowing embers from fires provided a bit of illumination as well, but they added to the atmosphere more then they helped.

As she made it halfway up to the 4th floor, she heard a fresh volley of blasterfire erupt above her, along with flood and human screams. A trooper beside her seemed to deflate slightly as his comm exploded again,"General! It sounds like some sort of trap up there!"

Clenching her jaw, she used the Force to bound up the next flight of stairs and barreled through the doorway. It was the first level of parking, with dozens of airspeeders piled up on their sides and against the wall, their hulls blackened by blasterfire. Yellow, fleshy flood growths crawled along the walls and ceiling like a vine, slowly dominating the structure or wrapping along the cockpit of the speeders.

She barely stepped out of the way in time as a clone flew past her, smacking into the wall with a _crack_ and throwing his head forward at an unnatural angle. In the center of the room, a particularly large, bulbous growth on the floor was surrounded by several tentacles. The troopers were surrounding and firing at the appendages, killing several but many shots missing and hitting the walls. Sometimes, a round would impact the growth, causing a part to burst and releasing a flurry of infection forms.

She spotted Sergeant Lennox pulling a concussion grenade off his belt and lobbing it at the thing."Frag out!" Several of the braver men that were close dived away from the monster while a glowing sphere sailed through the air and landed in the middle. Aayla slid behind the twisted wreckage of a speeder.

 **BOOM!** The building rocked as a deafening blast rippled through the structure. After it passed, Aayla hopped up and ignited her blade. Thankfully, the troopers were cleaning up the last few infection forms on their own.

She extinguished her blade and headed toward the next set of stairs."Follow me!" She motioned for them,"Stay on your toes, we're almost out of this!" She turned and vaulted up the stairs, hoping to reach the next level before the clones did.

Panting, she bolted through the next several floors like she was possessed, quickly scanning the room for any flood before bounding up to the next one. Other then the usual blood and devastation, it was empty.

Eventually, she was greeted by a blast of cool air as she passed through the doorway. The roof was a mess, almost 1/4 of the surface had caved in or fallen over the side onto the streets below. A few broken speeders were present, their fires still burning gently like a pyre to their deceased owners. Thankfully, they were once again clear of flood.

She raised her communicator to her face again,"Pilot, we are ready for pickup!" She sucked in another breath of the fresh air greedily as the clones began to catch up to her,"Where are you?"

"Almost there human." The Sangheili said as the hum of several dropships became audible."We see you."

Her eyebrows rose as she saw 4 orange phantoms approach the building. _Why did he only send 4?_ Still, she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as they began to set down and a pair of Sangheili warriors emerged from each. _Just like Geonosis,_ she thought, _Kriff, I wish._

The clones scurried toward the dropships while she stayed at the door and helped move the surviving stragglers along."Let's go! Let's go!" Eventually, the last man, who'd obviously screwed up his leg, made his way through the door. As a chorus of flood shrieks wafted up through the stairway, she shivered involuntarily and slung his arm over her shoulder. _At least I can help one._

When she reached the ship, a Sangheili major in red armor stopped her as another helped the wounded man aboard. He narrowed his gaze as his eyes traveled from her face, to her headtails, back to her face."You are not a human," he proclaimed,"Humans are not blue, and they don't have protrusions on their heads." He glanced at her torso, and his eyes widened slightly,"You are also female," he said, sounding surprised."I was unaware the Republic put females in charge of legions."

Aayla shook her head impatiently and went toward the door,"Nice to meet you too. Now, can we go?"

His eyes widened again,"You _are_ the one I spoke with," He said,"I've never heard such a bizarre accent."

Another flood shriek from the floors below. The Sangheili dropped his line of questioning reluctantly and climbed on board. As the craft began to lift off, Aayla glanced around the cabin at the survivors huddled around the cabin, then sat down on the side, legs dangling over the fall to the den of destruction below.

* * *

The trip to the park only took a few minutes. The Phantom duo passed over the front lines along the way, drawing some sporadic small-arms fire in their general direction while peppering ground targets with their main turrets. Soon, they burning buildings and explosions turned into deserted neighborhoods and convoys of Sangheili reinforcements headed to and from the battlefield. Occasionally, Aayla would spot a civilian or two in the mix, but for the most part, they seemed to have already made a mass exodus.

She certainly hoped that was the case. Hopefully, the Sangheili were clearing the buildings of innocents. If a family decided to wait out the fighting in their basement or safe room, they were essentially canned food for the parasite.

Shuddering at that thought, she glanced in the distance to see the park they were headed toward in the distance. The air was buzzing with activity, with dozens of dropships coming and going, dropping off loads of supplies and (hopefully) evacuating civilians on the way out. Several wings of Banshees and Seraphs screamed through the air in patrol patterns, with the occasionally ARC-170 mixed in the fray. But for the most part, it seemed the 327th was gathering elsewhere.

While she didn't know where their air support was at the time, most of the men were south of the city, Bly and Quinlan Vos leading a massive convoy along the highway into the southern edge of the city. It was going to be a bloodbath.

It was a good thing Bly was with them. If she had to pick a good commander to lead them into this mess, it would be him. With Vos and Jax backing him up, they wouldn't be wondering into any sloppy ambushes unprepared.

A part of her wished Bly was here with her. Aayla told herself that she simply wanted him safe like the rest of her men, but she knew there was more then that. It was attachment, it went against what she'd been taught all her life.

But she just couldn't bring herself to truly cut him out. Maybe it was wrong, but it also felt right, felt _good._

It just didn't make sense.

She shook her head. Nothing really made sense anymore, not since the Clone Wars started.

The Phantoms passed over a horde of civilians huddled together in the center of the park like a herd of sheep. More were trickling in from all directions, while small groups of Sangheili directed them and herded them along. As the dropships came and released their cargo and passengers, they would then make their way over to the crowd, where several more Sangheili in colorful armor helped them onto the ships.

In the center of the park, she could see a large red tent planted atop a hill with some minimal defenses surrounding it. Sangheili with rarer colors of armor were filtering in and out of it, cementing her suspicions it was a command post of some sort.

A stiff breeze passed through the cabin as the Phantoms gently let down in a clearing a short walk from said tent. Ever professional, the men didn't say a word as they piled out and spread into a defensive perimeter, while attempting to not make it obvious as to not insult their hosts.

As Aayla slid off the edge of the Phantom onto the ground, it only took one quick glance at the red-armored Sangheili to tell he wasn't particularly amused. The Major hopped off, letting out a low grunt as he planted his feet. He made a motion toward the tent with his hand,"This way."

* * *

 _Eriadu City, Bassilmisk Park, Central District,_

 _13:07 Hours Local time, 00:10 Senate time_

Zahran clenched the side of the display table as he watched the battle for the city unfold before them. Blue-hued structures and terrain were covered by small dots and images shaded purple, Yellow, Orange and bright Red. While the Purple and Yellow dominated the airspace, red dots were spreading at a rate far faster then he would've liked.

The timely arrival of the Scarab in the western edge of the city had prevented the Flood from crossing the river at that point, and all the other bridges were either completely locked down or battlegrounds at this point. A steady stream of red poured into several different bridges, winking out as they succumbed to fire only to be replaced by another.

Unfortunately, the South side of the city was a mess. Made up of mostly neighborhoods, the red was everywhere and spreading fast. The spaceport in the center of the city was still under friendly control, as the clone troopers had seen it fit to land extra men there to reinforce the Sangheili already there, but wave after wave of red battered the purple and yellow line.

To the south of the city, he was told by the jedi that more reinforcements were on the way, but they were either to far away to show up or hadn't checked in yet. A pair of Banshees was already on the way to confirm their status.

Zahran growled quietly in frustration. His men were performing admirably, but they were still losing ground slowly. The frontlines directly to their south were inching ever so slowly toward the river, where he had teams of Unggoy hastily fortifying it for a final stand, if that is what it came too.

He shook his head, staring intently at the display as if looking for a secret. This was too simple. _What is the parasite up too?_

A minor aide approached him,"Fieldmaster," he began as Zahran glanced up at him,"Our teams are reporting a sudden uptick in Flood activity in the underground Mag-Lev railway." The young Sangheili shifted uncomfortably,"We don't have an exact location, but they are apparently trying to use it to bypass the river."

Zahran scratched his chin in thought. "I want armor and troops by all major exits." He said,"We can't get them all, but we can at least draw as many of them as we can to a few areas."

The Fieldmaster slammed a curled fist into the side of the display table,"Why are we on this cursed planet anyways?"

The Sangheili aide tensed up slightly, as if trying to decide whether he was supposed to answer that question."Well," he began cautiously,"Fleetmaster Vadum agreed to aid the Republic against the parasite, we were sent here because it is apparently a major hub for space transport."

"Might as well just glass the meaningless place." Zahran mumbled in frustration.

The aide stood there for a moment, then beat a hasty retreat out of the tent, leaving Zahran and a handful of officers alone again. He glanced back at the display table. Very little had changed since he last checked. A mixed blessing. Hopefully, they would be done with Eriadu soon, fighting the Flood when they were this widespread on a planet was nearly hopeless.

As a wing of Banshees wailed somewhere overhead, he felt a gentle breeze as several rays of light invaded the tent. He looked up and saw N'tho Sraom, clad in his honor guard attire, poking his head in."Fieldmaster, the jedi is here with her clones."

"Bring her to my location, let the clones stay outside our defenses"

Sraom frowned suddenly,"The Major in charge of the operation already brought them here. They're approaching now, some 40 clones in tow."

Zahran growled in frustration. He would have to speak to the Major after this."Steady. Weapons drawn."

The Sangheli nodded,"Would you like me to bring her in?" He pulled his blade off his belt as ordered.

"Yes." He snapped.

As Sraom hurried off, his gaze drifted back to the display table. Still about the same as last time, except for a large yellow splotch in the park a _very_ short distance from the command center. A big tactical error on the Major's part. _Perhaps I should send him to the frontlines..._

A few moments later, he heard the flap of the curtain and looked up to see A small blue humanoid flanked by Sraom and another bodyguard. A pair of large tails grew out the back of her head, something that told him it was _definitely_ not a human. That, and the dark blue hue of her skin. She was dressed in a tight pair of leggings and a top he had only seen on civilians, not exactly battle armor. But, none of the jedi he'd seen so far dressed like warriors. A silver hilt rested on her hip, undoubtedly her lightsaber.

Her expression was somber, determined but obviously uneasy about the current situation. She bowed her head respectfully in greeting, a headtail slipping over the side of her shoulder,"A pleasure to meet you in person, Fieldmaster."

Zahran let a deep breath out and put his frustration aside for the moment,"Greetings jedi." He crossed his arms and stared at her, sizing her up.

Aayla stood silently for a moment as if expecting him to say something else. After a moment, she added,"You have my thanks for pulling me and my men out of there." She paused and her expression darkened,"I was... unprepared to face the flood."

He snorted,"That excuse can only be used so long." He turned and glanced at the display of the battle to emphasize his point.

Aayla crossed her arms at the jab, but decided to let it go."Anyways, last time I checked, I still had most of the 327th in orbit. I imagine you could use my men's help."

"It seems you're the only one who needed help." The Fieldmaster observed,"But regardless, I'll accept your offer."

Behind Secura, another Sangheili entered, the blue armored aide. The jedi, who seemed mostly unaffected by the insults, stepped aside so he could go through."Apologies for interrupting Fieldmaster," He blurted out,"But the parasite has surfaced at several different locations, including a subway around 400 meters west of here." His eyes darted to the table, then back to the higher-ranking Sangheili,"Our warriors are doing their best to fight them off, but they are dangerously close to the civilians."

Aayla stepped forward,"I'll contact my cruisers, they'll send down LAAT gunships so we can speed the process up."

For just a moment, Zahran started to see red,"Vermin!" he clenched his fist. "Jedi, get your dropships to the landing point. Major, get armor and heavy units to face the flood, stop them in their tracks."

As Secura and several Sangheili rushed out of the tent, he leaned on the display table and hung his head in frustration. As the dull echo of battle loomed ominously in the distance, several Mag-Lev stations across the city exploded in red.

* * *

 _Cloud City, Bespin, Industrial District,_

 _21:13 Local time, 22:01 Senate time_

John moved with careful precision as he descended the mound of rubble, once the floor and ceiling separating two levels of Cloud City. Now, it was nothing but a ramp. Pieces of debris and metal shifted under his armored boot like gravel, straining slightly under the weight of him and his team.

He leapt to the bottom and landed surprisingly quiet for something his size, scanning the room with his battle rifle for any sign of the flood. Nothing, other then overturned furniture, scattered trash, and a single bulb casting flickering shadows along the walls and ceiling.

Behind him, he heard the soft, reverberating footsteps of his teammates and the ODSTs in tow. With a single gesture, he beckoned them to follow as he plunged into the next hallway.

The far wall was lined with turbolifts and staircases, although the button panels beside each lift were dark and devoid of any activity. He moved quickly along the wall and crouched beside the entrance to one of the staircases."This is Spartan-117," he said into his communicator,"Grievous, do you read me?"

He was greeted with a hiss of static. _Great._ He changed frequencies so his team and the ODSTs could hear him,"I need your radio operator to keep trying to contact Grievous. The sooner we know the situation, the better."

A large ODST whose FOE tag identified him as _Morgan_ blinked an affirmative. Turning back to the stairway, a fresh waypoint appeared several hundred meters in the distance."I've got blueprints to the entire city," Cortana hummed,"but a large portion of the city is dark. We don't really know what's going on in there."

"Are you asking to go back?" Chief questioned innocently.

"Makes no difference to me. I'm not afraid of the dark."

Smirking, he plunged into the stairway, battle rifle raised and scanning for any creepy crawlies. Seeing nothing, he descended the stairs as a soft patter of footsteps followed him.

After a few levels, he noticed his visor was fogging up slightly. It was a little like a fine coat of pollen or dust, tinting the air a sickly green color. Immediately halting, he turned and gave the ODSTs a visual,"Everyone's suit is sealed, correct?" They all nodded in affirmation,"Ramirez?"

The ODST glanced down at her arm, where a blood stained bandage had been tightly applied,"I think I'm good sir. We've got this thing pretty tied-."

John spun around as a distant Flood shriek echoed through the hallway. Raising his rifle, he carefully scanned the entire hallway in front of them."Blue team, see anything?"

"No sir."

He waited another long moment, a chill passing through his spine. Having faced the flood many times before, he knew some poor soul had just found himself caught in a flood ambush. _Perhaps its Grievous,_ he thought to himself."Morgan, you still trying to raise the General?"

"As you requested sir." Morgan's thick American accent responded.

He let a breath out of his mouth and turned back to the task at hand.

After navigating their way through a few winding hallways, he found a large hole in the wall, opening into a mag-lev station of some sort. He stepped out onto a large waiting platform with scattered rows of metal benches firmly planted into the ground. The floor was covered in trash and blood, reds and blues and flood yellows. Overturned kiosks and commerce machines were strewn about, most flipped over with their glass screens cracked or shattered.

The room was bathed in a gentle blue, courtesy of emergency lights that were still working scattered across the walls and roof. They cast a haunting glow on the scattered flood growths, winding around and into benches and along walls like an invasive weed of the worst kind. Several infection forms were loitering nearby, apparently recent creations of the young flood hive.

He waited a moment for his team to enter the room then opened up on the parasites with quick, precise bursts from his rifle. As gunfire erupted, a few flood shrieks pierced the atmosphere as several combat forms and other monsters emerged from rooms and dark corners.

As he put a burst into the bloated top of a carrier form, the flood began to retaliate with blasterfire. Reds and blues hissed over his head and around his body, warming the air and occasionally nicking his shields. The accuracy of Spartan IIs and ODSTs were far superior, however. Soon, all the parasites were dead, their messy corpses splattered along the ground.

An ODST cursed quietly over the com,"That was too close." John glanced back to see the ODST gunner brushing at a wisp of smoke rising from his shoulder plate. The metallic armorpiece was singed, a single blaster burn on the wall beside him showing just how close it had come.

Turning back to business at hand, he scanned the room one more time for hostiles. Clear. His team had set up a defensive perimeter anyway.

As he crossed the room, he was greeted by the unpleasant sensation of rotting bodies squishing beneath his armored boots. While disgusting, it also gave him a strange sense of satisfaction. _Perhaps I just like grinding flood into paste._

Red. He snapped his rifle in the direction his motion tracker indicated in almost perfect synch with his teammates. Nothing. Just open floor under a blue light.

He heard one of the ODSTs snort in amusement,"Jumpy Spar-"

Movement again. Without warning, a large tentacle shot down from the roof and wrapped itself around the waist of the offending trooper. The man let out a shriek as it hoisted him up. John and the rest of them snapped their weapons upward.

The roof was covered in floodgrowths. Several more tentacles emerge from burrows within the bloated mass, reaching out for more targets as the screaming ODST is lifted toward a long, thin gap in the growth.

The Spartans and ODSTs opened up on the growth, ripping through the creature and dropping greenish flood juices and under-developed infection forms on them. They focus fire on the tentacles holding the ODST, destroying several flailing appendages, but not before the man's arm is caught in the crack. Screaming and writhing, the ODST slowly disappeared as he was sucked deep into the growth."Help me!" He shouted,"Aaaahhh!"

John fired into the growths around him, but all it did was drop several fully formed infection forms down onto the rest of his teammates. More tentacles emerge, striking out as the ODSTs and Spartans.

Seeing the danger, Fred yanked his knife out of the sheath and lunged, hacking away at any that made it through the wall of fire. Several tentacles wrap around another ODST, who begins to flail until his teammates lash onto him and try to pull him free. A pair of tentacles let go of the trooper and lash out at his comrades, flinging them hard against the wall and floor.

"Get him down!" John shouted as he continued to fire at the monster. While her teammates laid down a wall of suppressive fire (although there wasn't much suppressing to be done) Kelly dashed toward the tentacles pulling the trooper up and leapt onto him. Pulling her knife, she began hacking at the appendages with superhuman speed, cutting the panicking ODST free and falling to the ground with him.

Chief had had enough."Break contact!" As Kelly pulled the trembling trooper to his feet, he, Fred and Linda covered them and the rest of the ODSTs until they were past them. Then, he pulled a pair of frags and tossed them, before sprinting away.

 **BOOM!**

As the fiery explosion engulfed most of the parasites, Blue team covered the retreating ODSTs while keeping up with them at a normal human's sprinting pace. Filing through a doorway, they entered a large room that appeared to be a terminal. One ODST tripped over a overturned ticket kiosk, before scrambling to his feet and sprinting toward a staff room behind the counter. Thinking for a moment, John ordered everyone into the room while flood screeches echoed in the distance. Fred was the last one in, sliding the door shut forcefully behind them.

After quickly scanning the room and finding it clear, the ODSTs bent over and began panting heavily, while the Spartans congregated in the center of the room. It appeared to be a break room of sorts, and unlike most places they'd been, was relatively orderly.

John glanced back at the ODST who was grabbed, Parker. The trooper was hyperventilating, and, if he had to guess, not from their short sprint. Trembling, he began to whimper pitifully into the comm.

Hill, the surviving sergeant, put a hand on his shoulder,"You good kid?" Parker shook his head."That had to be rough. But you gotta pull through trooper." He slapped him gently on the side of his shoulder plate,"We're ODSTs, the best of the best. We're made for this sh-"He paused, before taking in a deep breath himself,"Falling apart will do nothing Parker. There's nothing we can do for the dead, only fight to avenge and to protect the living."

Ramirez cursed loudly,"This whole thing's a freakin mess." she growled,"We shouldn't have agreed to fight someone else's war against these things."

"If the Flood isn't eradicated Corporal," Hill glared at her under his helmet,"They're going to hop galaxies. This is our fi-"

"We're wasting time and lives." She retorted,"The Flood is unstoppable."

"We have to try! Giving up wi-"

"Giving up on this place will save UNSC _lives."_ Ramirez hissed,"Probably our own included."

"They should just glass this place." Morgan added.

"Enough!" Hill snapped,"You can't glass a gas giant, fu-"

Parker, who'd been listening to the whole exchange, began to shake and sob violently."We're gonna die!" He squeaked, sliding down a wall into a sitting position,"They ate Gunny, they almost ate me..." he moaned loudly and hung his head,"They're gonna get us all!"

Hill knelt beside Parker, placing his hands on his shoulders,"Get it together kid!" he shouted,"We are **not** going to die, we are **not** going to give up, we're going to march out of here, complete the objective, and kill any freak that's dumb enough to get in our way!"

"I can't do this!" Parker said, shaking,"We're gonna die we're gonna die we gonna die..."

The spartans glanced at each other. Kelly, the best,'people' person of the team, went over and knelt beside him,"hey..."

"Sir!" Morgan shouted, drawing their attention,"I've reached Grievous!"

Kelly joined her team again, congregating around the radio operator as a harsh mechanical voice came across the other side,"I need support immediately! All units, send backup to this location immediately!"

As the Spartans listened to his coordinates, they were interrupted by a sudden shout,"Parker! I need help over here!"

Spinning around, they see Hill trying to steady him, the younger ODST having a seizure of sorts. His face was streaked with sweat and eyes wide with fear as he grasped at an unseen enemy,"Sarge! It hurts! It hurts!"

Hill clenched the man's shoulders,"You'll be okay kid! what're you talking about?"

Parker's violent trembling intensified, before his pleas turned to screams and his eyes rolled back into his sockets. Suddenly, a two-pronged tentacle shot out of his open mouth and wrapped around Hill's neck. The sergeant caught off guard by the sudden attack, grasped at the squeezing appendage,"fu-"

 **Pop pop pop!**

The infected ODSTs chest and head exploded in a shower of red, splattering Hill as his corpse slumped to the floor. The sergeant was pulled down by the neck with him, grasping at and undoing the deathgrip around his throat.

Covered in the blood of his teammate, Hill crouched into a ball, burying his helmeted head in between his knees and began hyperventilating. The trooper was quiet for a moment, shaking from a overwhelming amount of adrenaline."WHY!" he screamed,"WHY!" Yanking out him Magnum, he fired another round into what was left of Parker's head.

Still breathing too fast, he rose to his feet and gripped his pistol, staring at his fallen brethren. A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kelly behind him."We need to get moving toward the objective," she said quietly,"There's... nothing more we can do for him."

The ODST grew quiet, his breathing slowly slowing down to a normal level. He nodded silently and holstered his pistol, grabbing his rifle from against the wall.

John glanced at the other two ODSTs, who were staring dumbfounded at their teammate's body. Ramirez, the medic, glanced nervously at her bandaged arm,"What... what was that?"

"He took his helmet off." Chief said sadly, hoisting his rifle,"The spores got him."

"And if my seal broke?" She asked, raising her arm toward him,"Say, a tear in the bandage..."

John stared down at her for a moment, then nodded slowly. As Ramirez retreated instinctively, he motioned toward the door."Let's get going."

Raising their weapons, Kelly and Fred were the first out, followed by the ODSTs, then Linda and John. As they went, Linda pulled a grenade off her belt and tossed it in the room behind them, then trotted away to a safe distance with the rest of them.

* * *

 **Alright, probably my last update until high school and sports let out. Since I don't know what my college situation will look like, I'll try to get a few chapters out over the summer.**

 **God bless, Usernames out.**


	27. Chapter 24: War Was in the Gates

**No, I'm not dead.  
**

 **I planned on releasing several chapters over the summer. But its been the craziest, best and worst couple months of my life. In short, my home life fell apart, but somehow everything's stayed together. I didn't die, and now I got people I know love me :)**

 **But in the midst of all this, my computer has been struggling and internet at my house has become crap. That coupled with everything going on here, writing really took a backseat.**

 **Hopefully this chapter matches up to the others or better. I've written each part several weeks apart so they might flow differently. Hopefully not. A big part of me honestly didn't want to continue this thing.**

 **But I had two things keeping me going.**

 **I know many of you don't believe in God or Jesus, but he's really been my anchor. Him and my best friend are the only reason I'm here. That, and a promise I made to you. As long as you guys enjoy this (so continue with the feedback) I'll keep writing.**

 **Apologies for the long authors note. Without further ado, the next installation of _The Coming_** ** _Darkness._**

 ** _"Know You're enemy and know yourself and you can fight 100 battles without disaster."-Sun Tzu  
_**

* * *

 _CSO-Class Supercarrier,"Zealous Perserverence" Sangheilios Orbit_

 _20:00 Hours Local time, Day 6_

The massive brown sphere that was Sangheilios rotated ever so slowly in the void. As the homeworld of the mighty Sangheili species, its importance was far greater then almost any other planet in the known universe, or the stars twinkling like fireflies hundreds of lightyears away. Only Earth and perhaps Diosac could be considered of similar significance.

And given the sheer might of the Sangheili, even that was questionable.

Far above the atmosphere, a small purple dot grew into a testament of that alien might. 30,000 meters of weapons, engines, shields, and purple metal, the CSO-Class Supercarrier _Zealous Perseverence_ was a humbling sight. Dwarfing the cruisers that surrounded it, the _Zealous_ was a flagship of the Sangheili navy and hailed significant interest in the area from both friend and foe alike.

Standing at the window of a special observation deck with glass for such a time, Captain Howell Rockford watched Sangheilios solemnly as it continued its never-ending march. Hundreds of smaller craft were leaving and arriving at the planet, all connected by the major spaceports somewhere on the surface.

It was only a few years ago that such a vessel had arrived over Reach. Rockford could remember that day well, as well as the dark days that followed the the last major military stronghold before Earth fell to the Alien onslaught.

He shook his head slightly. Now, he was on a Covenant Supercarrier as a guest, rather then a prisoner.

Behind him he could hear the hushed conversations between Thel' Vadam and his retinue. His arrival and the news of the new galaxy he brought with him had caused quite a stir in both governments, and given its closer location, the Arbiter had invited the human and Sangheili captains to the pride of the Sangheili defense fleet to brief them on the situation.

Also present was Lord Admiral Terrence Hood and ONI director Serin Osman. Both were attending remotely via viewscreen, their images plastered up on the walls as they digested the revelations they had just been given.

"So your telling me we have a whole new galaxy, filled with technologically advanced human and alien races," Hood rumbled,"Right on our doorstep?" Rockford nodded. Hood muttered a curse and took his cover off,"That's great. We both remember what happened when humanity made contact with a coalition of alien races the first time around."

Rockford sighed heavily. Lord Hood had taken the news very pessimistically. Which didn't surprise him. The man was very military-minded and, in his opinion, short-sighted."Sir, Earth may not have reached its pre-Covenant war strength, but we have the Sangheili by our side this time. And the alien humans are one of the dominant races in the new galaxy, according to what I was told by the natives."

"Great." The elder man said sarcastically,"We cannot afford to get sucked into another war like the last one." He pointed a finger at Rockford,"You left not a day after first contact. For all we know, the,'diplomatic sessions' were a trap. Rtas and the men with him could be dead for all we know."

"No." The deep voice was renowned and unmistakable. Both humans glanced at the Arbiter. Thel's reptilian eyes flashed with a sense of conviction and trust."There is not one amongst my species I trust as much as Rtas Vadum."

"If the Republic was leading him into a trap, he would find a way to survive." He leaned back in his throne, the fur cloak fastened around his neck shifting quietly beneath him."If something went wrong, we will hear from him very soon."

"Are you sure your faith in the Fleetmaster isn't misplaced?" Hood questioned with narrowed eyes.

"You ask if I am biased?" Hood nodded."I am not." His lower mandibles swayed gently,"And if the UNSC forces accompanying him are as paranoid as you, they would smell a trap long before him."

Hood scowled, unsure if he was being insulted or complimented. _Perhaps both._ Finally, he sighed,"Alright. Regardless, we need to decide on a course of action. I say we shift our fleets to this side of the galaxy and fortify the frontier worlds. And we need to send a large joint-fleet to back up Rtas and his forces, to be safe."

"You're points are valid, Lord Hood." Vadam boomed,"But we should send a smaller armada as a sign of trust. We do not want to spark a war with the Republic, or the other factions Captain Rockford spoke of." He steepled his fingers and glanced around the room slowly,"What's more, while I am not intimately familiar with ONI technology, I suspect they are more then able to assess the situation in the new galaxy undetected." He turned to Osman, prompting everyone else to as well.

Serin's face remained passive, although Rockford thought he saw a hint of alarm in her eyes."ONI will do everything in its power to assess the situation and protect both our species." She answered cautiously.

"Excellent." Thel said."Lord Hood, are we agreed on sending a smaller armada to back up Rtas?"

Another long sigh from the Lord Admiral."Fine." He glared at the Arbiter with conviction,"But they must rally in the joint occupation zone and be dispatched in 8 hours. We cannot waste time if we are sending a smaller force."

"Excellent." Both leaders glanced at the ONI director,"The UNSC will participate with Captain Rockford at the head of our fleet." She turned to the Arbiter,"The Sangheili can select their own Fleetmaster for this operation." She ignored the crossed arms and deathstare Hood was sending her way."Thank you for having us, Arbiter. It was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was my own, director."

The viewscreens winked out of existence, leaving the Arbiter alone on the bridge with his security, the Sangheili captain and the human captains. Thel rose from his seat, his cloak draping majestically behind him."Shipmaster, what is your name?"

The Sangheili captain seemed a bit surprised, but recovered quickly and stepped forward."Tul' Rozhe, Arbiter."

"I am promoting you to Fleetmaster, effective immediately. You and Admiral Rockford will lead the armada together."

The Sangheili knelt, bowing his head and thumping a clenched fist across his chest in salute,"It is an honor."

On the other end of the room, Rockford shook his head at the display. _Squid lips._ Their ceremony and pomp had always been a waste of time. Now would be a great time to make an exit before he ODed on stupid."Captain," He turned to the other human,"I am headed to the hangar. Prepare your frigate for departure."

Not waiting for a response, he spun on his heel and left the room. Making his way through the supercarrier, he ignored the curious glances from the aliens and lead his small security detail straight to the hangar. His mind was racing, which took his mind off his distaste for the creatures around him.

As the lift slowed to a stop and opened, he found himself in the gigantic main hangar of the Supercarrier. The room was an ornate mix of purples and blues, with massive purple pillars snaking up the walls and along the ceiling. The room was buzzing with activity, Unggoy and Sangheili and ships all taxiing around toward their individual tasks.

Crinkling his nose at the smell of the Unggoy, he lowered his head and made his way through the maze of crates and creatures. _Shame we couldn't win the war by ourselves and take these bugs down a notch._

Eventually, he spotted his own Paris-Class, waiting for him at the far edge of the hangar. Hundreds of human technicians were on the ground and its hull, servicing it and preparing the warship for departure. While they would accept limited help from the aliens, they mostly kept their hosts at arms reach, something the Sangheili found very insulting.

 _That's just too bad._

As he approached his pelican, he spotted a single, armored figure standing silently by the entrance. He heard his security tense up slightly, before relaxing again when they realized it was wearing the telltale armor of a Spartan.

As Rockford got closer, the supersoldier stepped forward and saluted,"Sir, Naomi-010 at your service."

He allowed his eyes to travel up and down her armor appreciatively. The blues and blacks melded together quite nicely, the only real contrast being her clear visor. He offered his hand, which she took."A pleasure, Spartan," he said as he passed a small datachip.

"I will be coming with you to the new theatre sir." She said quietly,"ONI will be sending more spartans shortly, I was just closer then they are."

He hummed thoughtfully,"I see. Should I ask why you happened to be in the Sangheilios system?"

Silence. Rockford nodded knowingly,"Welcome aboard Spartan."

* * *

 _Venator-Class cruiser, Vassek Orbit,_

 _00:36 Hours Senate time, 20:17 Hours Local time_

Ahsoka stared out the viewport of the new 501st flagship, her eyes following several of the Republic cruisers skimming over the planet like a swarm of hornets. With so many ships in the fleet, scanning the entire surface of the planet wouldn't take long. Although, given the appearance of the planet, she guessed the news probably wouldn't be good.

Once a dull blue-grey world, a thin haze of greenish-yellow clouds encompassed almost half of the planet surface. It was as if the rocky world was turning into a swampy marsh, something like Dagobah or Nal Hutta. It was obvious without the use of advanced equipment they would have their work cut out for them.

The information coming in was even more sobering. Initial scans indicated almost 70% of the planet was staunchly flood controlled, while another 20ish percent was either experiencing heavy fighting or within a few kilometers of the frontlines.

Apparently,'frontlines' were more theory then anything. The thing about the flood is they spread so quickly, whenever the defenders set up a defensive line the parasite would be popping up behind them within 15 minutes. The citizen-militias of Vassek simply weren't prepared to fight off the parasite.

Her gaze traveled to the world itself, the section of the world still blue and unmolested by the epidemic. She spoke with a high ranking officer on the planet just a few minutes ago: their numbers had been devastated, and the remaining troops on the frontlines were either retreating inward or surrounded and slaughtered like cornered animals. Citizens had taken to fleeing, creating traffic jams on the ground and a never-ending wave of refugees moving from city to city, trying to get transport off the world. Only to take off again when the flood reached the spaceport in search of another escape.

What made Ahsoka's blood boil was the fate of the citizens who had spacecraft and were attempting to leave the planet. The Mandalorians and Sangheili had dispatched every fighter they had and formed a blockade around the planet, shooting down everything that left the surface.

She clenched her fists again. The people of Vassek could either stay on the planet and fall to the parasite, or try to leave and get vaporized by military craft.

The whole thing was a mess and it was making her head hurt. She was on her own planning this one, Anakin had went down to brief the initial landing force on the situation, and Rex was still recovering at Coruscant from the mess at Shola. So she would get the honors of convincing a Sith Lord and a Sangheili warlord not to murder civilian refugees trying to flee a galaxy-devouring parasite.

She turned back to face the hologram of the military officer on the surface. Dressed in military fatigues and a helmet, she could tell he was probably in the CIS officer corps at some point."Captain, keep Krassos clean for us, at least until we land. I'll speak with my allies about shooting your families down. You should be able to send refugees up here in a few minutes." She huffed in aggravation and brushed a stray montral behind her shoulder,"So long as they aren't stubborn, we should begin landing in Krassos within 30 minutes."

The officer slumped his shoulders appreciatively, as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders."Thank you commander Tano. We'll prepare for your arrival. Krassos has a small spaceport in the western district, you should be able to land there."

The hologram winked out, leaving Ahsoka with the hum of the bridge and the men manning it."Commander," an officer asked cautiously,"Do you really think we can win this one?"

The Togrutan Jedi sighed, turning to face the window again,"We've faced worse before men. We've got this."

She stared at the projector incredulously, trying to wrap her mind around what her comrades were thinking, and how she was supposed to lay down her foot with a Sith Lord and a bloodthirsty shipmaster. Sighing, she hailed their channels. As she straightened her posture, the images of Maul and Valtamare appeared."I see your new projector is working shipmaster." She said with a hint too much optimism.

The Sangheili warrior grunted in acknowledgement,"Yes. You're technology is similar to the humans, it wasn't difficult for my engineers to make it compatible with our mainframe."

"Excellent." Ahsoka took a deep breath before continuing,"Anyways, our scans indicate the majority of the planet has already fallen under flood control, hence the-"

"You speak the obvious." Valtamare crossed his arms impatiently,"We have already performed initial assessments of the situation, young one."

"Fine." She was rather unfazed by his reception. It was about what she expected. She glanced inquisitively at Maul. The Zabrak was silent and seemed to be hiding behind his hood. She turned back to Valtamare,"Shipmaster, the 501st will be landing in the city of Krassos within the next 30 minutes. I am not either of your superiors', but I expect my troops to be backed by yours." She raised a hand to cut off the rebuke,"Also, prepare your ships, we will be taking in refugees from the city."

"Are you crazy, Jedi?" Valtamare hissed,"this planet is Lost!" he let a deep breath out before glaring at Ahsoka and continuing,"You said yourself the parasite control _half_ the cursed world! Sending our warriors to die is a waste." He clenched his mandibles together, grinding his rows of sharp teeth. It made a grinding sound that sounded disturbingly like a pair of knives being sharpened against another,"There is a reason we have blockaded the planet. We are containing the flood child."

The bridge fell silent. All the officers and technicians stopped what they were doing and cautiously turned to watch the exchange.

The Togrutan scowled and crossed her arms."You will NOT address me as child, Valtamare." Ahsoka hissed,"I don't care you're 5 times my age, I have fought my share of battles and am plenty competent to lead my men. That is not a kid's job."

The Shipmaster growled,"You are being foolish jedi. We cannot accept refugees into the fleet."

Ahsoka was starting to see red. These Sangheili were quite arrogant."We can't turn our backs on them. I can't. I'm a jedi-"

"You are blinded by compassion." Valtamare spat. He clenched a fist and pointed at someone offscreen,"Ready the energy projector."

Ahsoka scowled,"And what is an energy projector?"

The words,'energy projector' made something close to a grin split his face,"You are about to see." He gestured toward the planet,"I will continue shooting down everything that leaves the surface Tano. And it is time we glass the surface and rid this world of the Flood filth."

The Togrutan jedi growled quietly. It was quite obvious that the Sangheili would have to be reigned in for this alliance to work. She glanced out the thick glass of the bridge at the purple, bulbous warship making its way toward the planet. A large round portion of the vessel glowed a gentle blue, like a wave of electricity lapping over itself.

 _This isn't good._ She turned back to her comrades. Valtamare's eyes were on fire with barely concealed fury. She'd need to help him cool down or, at least, reason with him if they were to get somewhere. She took a deep breath,"Shipmaster. Look, you start,'glassing' the parts of the planet already controlled by the flood. I will let you do that and help you with orbital bombardment from my acclamators. But I need you to help me evacuate Krassos."

She cut him off as he began to tense up,"Please. A lot of innocent people will die otherwise." She glanced at Maul,"I need both of you to help me. I will take all the refugees onto my ships, you won't have to take a single civilian in. I just need your troops and ships supporting mine."

She looked hopefully at both leaders for any type of response. Valtamare's rage seemed to fade slightly, his face showing he was considering her offer. Maul seemed to be doing the same. The Zabrak glanced at something on a datapad, then laid it on a table nearby."It is imperative we work together to stop the parasite." He began,"While I agree with Valtamare, I agree to your terms. The Shadow Collective is with you Tano."

She nodded gratefully at him (which seemed very bizarre, being thankful toward Darth Maul). She turned toward the shipmaster,"Well?"

"Fine. But if one of your vessels is infected, I will order my ships to fire on it." He gave her a very serious look,"We must contain the parasite for the good of your galaxy. Do you understand?"

Ahsoka swallowed nervously,"Yes."

"Very well. I will spare my hand. for now." He turned and brought up a display on his end,"My warriors are far less numerous then your clone troopers. And I do not wish to send my brethren needlessly to their deaths." He tapped the display, which zoomed in on Krassos,"All my ground forces will stay near the city. I will provide air support on the front, if you need it."

She nodded,"Thank you Valtamare."

He scowled,"You must learn not to imitate your master, young one. Think before you move."

"Speaking of which, where is your... _Superior?_ "

Ahsoka paused. She hadn't talked to Anakin about any of this. She glanced at the nearby clones, who just shrugged."You mean my master? I don't know."

She glanced at Maul, who cleared his throat,"I will be heading to the surface with my troops. I will send soldiers to help at the front, but only in the most critical situations." The Zabrak sighed, crossing his arms,"We are going to lose the planet, Tano. You understand that? We are just buying time."

"Yes."

"Good." He nodded,"You are coming to the surface with me."

"Me?" Ahsoka raised a brow suspiciously,"Why?"

"Because you need to see for yourself what the flood is capable of." A sinister grin spread across his face,"Unless you want me overseeing the evacuation of innocent civilians? I would be happy to make the process swift and... _efficient."_

"No." She said quickly,"No. That's not necessary." She let out a long sigh,"I'll meet you down there."

* * *

 _Could City, Bespin, Industrial District,_

 _21:29 Hours Local time, 22:27 Senate time_

John ducked beneath a large metal beam jutting down through the cracked ceiling. He heard his teammates following close behind and started off on a gentle jog. Well, it was a gentle jog for 4 Spartan II super-soldiers. The ODSTs, in prime shape for a standard human being, were huffing and struggling to keep up what wasn't breaking a sweat on the Chief's forehead.

Sometimes, his abilities frustrated him, although he would never say that allowed. His augmentations and armor had saved him and humanity many times, but he wouldn't ever be common company for a typical human being.

Brushing that stray thought aside, he scanned the hallway with his battle rifle for any sign of flood activity. The atmosphere was slowly getting murkier, but that was it.

Regardless, John had went toe-to-toe with the parasite enough to understand what that meant.

"Eyes peeled team." He said quietly over his comms,"Watch your motion trackers."

Three green lights winked in acknowledgement. Satisfied, he took a left turn and continued toward the waypoint.

"Chief, my intel suggests we are coming up on a large structure." Cortana hummed,"Apparently, we're heading toward what was once a dockyard for shipping freight," a pause,"The warehouses are huge. You could fit a smaller Covenant cruiser in with room to spare."

John sighed to himself. It will probably be-

He slid to a stop and held up a fist as the front of his motion tracker flashed red briefly. Once his teammates stopped, he crouched and moved very slowly along the wall. His rifle snapped up at a sound above him, only to be greeted by a sparking light fixture.

So far, he hadn't picked up any more movement. Just a brief, single dot moving in the distance. He poked his head and rifle around the next bend. Nothing. With a hand gesture, he signaled for the others to follow and started down the hallway.

A light fixture overhead popped, causing him to tense and showering the floor with sparks. The walls and floor were scarred with blaster burns, blood, and flood juices, but no bodies. A fire crackled in a pile of debris along the far wall. It was apparent there was a firefight in the hallway. And the flood won.

A single blue arrow appeared over a large doorway. He made another gesture and his team stacked up behind the door, ODSTs in tow. As one, he and Kelly plunged through, weapons ready.

They found themselves at the top of a large stairway, maybe some 3 stories tall. In place of the far wall was a massive glass pane overlooking the warehouse, now cracked and marked with bullet holes and cracks snaking in every direction.

Cortana was right. The warehouse was massive, easily several hundred meters in either direction. The room was filled with shipping crates and covered in flood biomass.

 _Great._ He heard Sergeant Hill mutter a curse.

The room was crawling with flood. Hundreds upon hundreds of flood forms ranging from combat forms to juggernauts wandered or swayed aimlessly across the floor, with far more infection forms scurrying along the walls and floor.

"Chief." He glanced behind him. His team and the ODSTs were all crouched and staying in the shadows. Thanks to his night vision and HUD, he could make out their forms with their identification tags.

"Chief," the ODST medic, Ramirez, was in the back huddled in a corner. He could just make out her hands trembling in the low light,"We need to get out of here. If they spot us, we're screwed." She clutched her rifle in a deathgrip, hard enough he half expected the pistol-grip to snap off.

John was silent for a moment."Linda, recon the area. See if you can find a way around."

"On it Chief," she replied, moving up to the edge of the balcony and slipping the barrel of the _Nornfang_ between the railing. She started scanning the room with her scope."Hmm. I wonder why they aren't at the front?" She paused for a moment, staring intently at something through her scope,"This many combat forms could probably break through a weak point in our lines."

"Cortana, let Captain Ito know the flood seem to be amassing in the main docking bays." John scanned the room curiously with his own scope, which was far weaker then Linda's.

"Sir," Hill began,"Maybe we should go through the ventilation. We could avoid the flood altogether."

He shook his head,"No. The Flood always utilize ventilation systems. It's probably the worst place we could go if we wanted to stay undete-"

All 7 soldiers snapped their rifles up as a flood shriek echoed through the room.

After a moment, Kelly crept over to the edge of the railing and peered over."John, we've got a lot of Flood coming this way," She took a step away from the ledge,"I don't think they see us yet. They're at least 3 stories down."

Motioning for them to follow, John wordlessly led them back out into the hallway. He was still picking up the occasional blip of movement on his motion tracker. He scanned the dark hallways again, this time paying special attention to the vents. It seemed as if the flood spores were coming from the ventilation gratings.

He switched to his team's frequency,"Stay on heightened alert for ambushes. I think we've got friends hiding in the ventilation shafts."

"John, this isn't going to work." Kelly interjected,"Grievous is a VIP with critical knowledge of the Separatist military and infrastructure. He's probably the most important person in the entire system."

He sighed again."I know Kelly. But we need to find a way around them without getting caught."

"John, what if we called for orbital bombardment on the warehouse?" Fred suggested,"It would clear the path and put a stop to whatever it is they are planning."

"Fred! That could kill us all!" Kelly protested.

"And if we don't get to Grievous quickly, he'll be dead either way." Fred argued,"It would be better to blow him up then let his knowledge fall to the flood."

Chief was silent for a moment, continuing down along the wall."Cortana, pass the request for orbital bombardment to Captain Ito. We'll give it a shot." He stopped suddenly and turned to the ODSTs,"Morgan, try to contact Grievous and tell him to hunker down for imminent heavy bombardment."

"Orbital bombardment?!" Ramirez protested,"With all due respect sir, are you suicidal?"

He sighed impatiently at another interruption."Corporal, yes it is very dangerous. But if we don't get to Grievous soon, he's going to be infected. What's more, this part of Cloud City is so heavily infested, the sooner its gone, the better."

"Sir, the UNSC needs us and Grievous alive. One mistake by the Captain and we are all dead."

"No." John affirmed,"Captain Ito and the _Barbarossa's_ AI are suited for this." He turned back and glanced down the dark hallway,"This is our duty trooper. If completing the objective costs us our lives, so be it."

Before Ramirez could respond, John spotted two deformed silhouettes turn the corner and freeze at the sight of the special forces team."Crap."

Two swift shots, one from Linda's sniper rifle and another from Kelly's magnum knocked them both down before they could let out a scream. Unfortunately, a swarm of infection forms rounded the corner and started toward them.

Greeting them with an eruption of gunfire, John started advancing at a swift pace,"Cortana, find us a sturdy room to ride out the bombardment."

"Already done: Either head back about 80 meters." A waypoint appeared behind him,"That will definitely survive the bombardment, but it'll put you farther from Grievous and might separate him from us. Or," A waypoint appeared in the distance on a level below them,"A small police station on the edge of the city. Closer to Grievous, but definitely a risk."

As his Battle Rifle ran dry, he ejected the spent magazine and slammed a new one in,"Do you think it will survive the bombardment?"

A pause."Probably. But no promises."

Chief thought for just a split second, sending another burst down the hallway toward a combat form that rounded the corner,"Take us to the station." He switched to a frequency his team and the ODSTs could hear,"Follow me!"

Spinning, he turned and sprinted down the hallway."Chief, Captain Ito has acknowledged and will begin bombardment in 60 seconds." A small countdown timer appeared in the upper-right corner of his HUD."You're gon-"

Suddenly, a vent grating in front of him flew off and a pair of flood swarms burst out, shrieking and heading straight for the Chief. Moving with unnatural speed, he caught one by the wing and ripped it in two before yanking his knife out and stabbing the second one in the neck. A burst of yellow gore splattered his chest, before he yanked the knife out and tossed the corpse aside.

Shields flaring, he shot out a large window to the side and motioned for them to follow. He jumped, landing about a story below in a large, pristine botanical garden. His rifle snapped up and he began firing at the flood forms emerging from the flowers and trees growing across the room. A moment later, his teammates landed beside him, shaking the floor with the sheer force of the impact and opening up on the parasites emerging from all directions.

A split second later, the ODSTs jumped, all landing hard enough to receive minor injuries."Fred, Linda, set up a perimeter!" John shouted, downing a flood swarm,"Kelly, help them up!"

Breaking cover, Kelly turned and sprinted toward the ODSTs. Hill was standing by himself, firing his shotgun at a wave of approaching flood forms. Ramirez was to the side, using a bench to get to her feet, while Morgan was lying on his back, arms partially extended as he tried to push away an infection form. The creature had partially imbedded its tentacles into his ribcage, trying to dig deeper and causing the ODST to scream in pain.

Suddenly, the infection form exploded in a shower of yellow gore, the limp, mushy corpse collapsing on his torso. Morgan's arms collapsed, a cry of pain escaping his lips .

Kelly jogged up beside him, drew her magnum and put a single, quick round into his head.

Shaking her head sadly, she fell into a crouch and began firing at the approaching parasites."Troopers, run!"

Doing as they were told, Ramirez and Hill sprinted toward the station while Blue team covered them. Kelly, being the farthest away, made a break for cover while the others desperately tried to pin the parasite down."Blue Team!" Chief shouted,"Get ready to move!"

He watched as the timer slowly ticked down. _28...27...26..._

Kelly moved back again, diving behind a metal barrier beside Fred right as her shields failed. _24...23..._

John pulled the pin on two grenades and waited. _22...21..._

 _20._ "Now!"He chucked the two grenades behind him and sprinted for the station. His shields flared as barbs of bone and flood biomass hit and shattered on impact. As the room shook from the force of the explosion, he leapt over a ceramic garden and barreled into a door, breaking it down. _  
_

"Chief!" Cortana shouted,"Hurry up!"

Ahead, the two ODSTs were trading fire with a pair of combat forms. Blue team joined in, knocking them down almost instantly. The ODSTs broke cover and start running again toward the waypoint.

Suddenly, the ground rocked beneath them, throwing Spartan and ODST to the ground. John leapt to his feet and spotted Kelly and Fred helping the troopers to their feet."This was a bad idea!" Ramirez screamed.

"Shut up and get in the building!" Hill shouted back, blasting out the window to the station with his shotgun and diving through.

As John dove into the station, the ground rocked violently again, throwing them to the ground. Hill shouted a curse and Ramirez screamed as the roof caved in outside.

The station was a mess of overturned furniture, blood stains and blaster burns. The light fixtures fell to the floor with a crash, sending sparks everywhere and plunging the room into near darkness. Blue team snapped their flashlights on as Cortana dropped a waypoint on a heavy door on the other side of the room."The armory. Its the sturdiest spot in the area. Go!"

 **BOOM!**

Another blast knocked the Spartans to the ground and threw the ODSTs like ragdolls. Hill slammed into a wall while Ramirez hit a table, cracking it with the force of the impact. Scrambling to their feet while obviously in pain, they rushed into the armory as fast as they could with the help of Kelly and Linda, followed by Fred, and finally John.

The Master Chief grabbed the heavy door and pulled it closed behind them, slamming it shut with a deep echo as the ground beneath them shook again.

* * *

 _Eriadu City, Bassilmisk Park, Central District,_

 _13:22 Hours Local time, 00:25 Senate time_

Fieldmaster Zahran opened the thick flap of the tent and stepped into the outside world. The sun beating down from the orange sky was less intense as before, several thin clouds had gathered in the sky to provide shade.

The park was abuzz with activity and a collective sense of urgency. His men all seemed tense as they stood at their posts or performed the tasks necessary to keep the FOB in good working order. Below him, the mob of civilians had been herded into an open grass lot near the center of the park and surrounded by a thin perimeter of warriors. Judging by the frantic cacophony of chatter, they were near hysterical at this point.

Beside him, General Secura stared grimly at the civilians, her normal expression of calm replaced by obvious concern. Her LAATs were now joining the Phantoms in picking up the civilians, but it was a slow process and still more were coming in.

The two commanders heard a pair of footsteps, one light and one heavy, coming up behind them. Glancing over her shoulder, Aayla saw a clone trooper and a Sangheili aide approaching them and arguing in a hushed tone. As they got closer, they fell silent. The clone spoke first,"General, Co-"

"Silence human!" The Sangheili growled,"I will speak first."

The clone let out a low growl,"We're saying the same thing di'kut. Now shut up an-"

"Quiet!" The aide snapped.

Zahran huffed in annoyance at the childish display, exchanging a glance with the jedi. He decided refereeing a fight wasn't worth the effort and went straight to the point,"What is the matter?"

The clone and Sangheili were silent, turning to glare at each other as if daring the other to speak. Finally, the clone shook his head and stepped forward,"Sirs, Commander Bly and General Vos' legion has arrived on the south edge of the city. Commander Bly is engaged in heavy fighting so he couldn't contact you directly, but they are pushing through the southern district of the city."

"Reinforcements." The Sangheili clarified,"Our scouts located their convoy and we are now tracking them on the battlemap." He clenched his mandibles together and let out a huff,"The clones have decided to strike at the heart of the flood infestation."

"Foolish." Zahran shook his head with a sigh. "Striking at the center of the nest is more than suicide. We need forces here, not on a launch into the shadow of death."

"Fieldmaster," Aayla interrupted,"They have two clone commanders with them, and far more armor and men then I did. They may not know how to fight the flood, but they are competent. They just need some direction."

Below them, a scuffle amongst the civilians drew their attention. A young man had apparently decided he waited long enough to get on a dropship and tried to shove his way through the gold-armored troopers of the 327th. A pair of clones held him back gently until he took a swing at them. The blow didn't so much as crack the trooper's visor, but Aayla had no doubt it gave him a splitting headache.

A Sangheili came up behind the man and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Picking him up, he shouted something at the struggling man and threw him against a large rock nearby. Hitting the rock with a loud smack, his head snapped back and hit the rock hard. He fell limp in the short alien grass, a pool of blood leaking from behind his head as a clone medic approached him.

Aayla gave the Fieldmaster a,'we'll talk about this later' glare, then turned back to the crowd,"What would you have the Commanders do Fieldmaster? You'll give far better guidance then I could."

Zahran stared at the mob of civilians for a long time. As the clone medic tended to the rowdy civilian, he clenched his fists in frustration,"This is a bad idea, jedi. But if your comrades truly wish to assault the heart of the parasite, let me show you."

He turned and led the way back into the tent. The two sword-wielding guard bowed their heads in respect and stepped aside to let him through. Inside the large display table was dancing with activity. In the southern end of the city, a large line of green and yellow was slowly appearing on screen. They were already in the suburbs and being swarmed by red dots. They had at least another mile and a half before they reached friendly lines. That was assuming the flood didn't push them back any farther then they already were.

Zahran pointed to a two-pronged assault currently in progress against the spaceport,"The flood are currently coordinating with basic strategy, which means some stage of gravemind is at the center of this mess." He gestured toward the heart of flood-occupied territory, just to the west of where the convoy was going to pass,"At this point, the flood will be using excess biomass acquired in the field to create large structures. Target those first."

Aayla nodded slowly, unsure of what a,'gravemind' was but not wanting to ask."Trooper, make sure this gets back to Commander Bly and Master Vos."

"On it sir."

She turned toward the Fieldmaster,"So, you're saying you want them to strike at the heart of the flood-controlled city?"

"I was told they are the ones who desire to assault their foothold." Zahran explained,"I'm only explaining the most important places to target."

Aayla's lekku curled in frustration."Trooper, pass all that on and tell them to rendezvous with us ASAP. They're headed into a world of hurt."

As the clone silently passed the information on, she stared helplessly at the display and the battle being fought. The Sangheili were putting everything they had into keeping the flood from crossing the river. Apparently the flood had somehow found a way around, judging by the red popping up in different parts of the northern half of the city. The pockets of red in friendly territory were being swarmed by purple dots and multicolored air support. It seemed as if the Sangheili were managing to contain or eradicate most of the pockets, which surprised her slightly.

Suddenly, the ground trembled gently as a distant boom echoed past them. Alarmed, the fieldmaster checked the display map and noticed a wave of purple bearing down on their position. _What is going on?_ He stared wordlessly at the display table of a long moment.

"Curse you parasite!" Zahran slammed his fist. "If you're clones want to be of use, get them to the lines!" He paused and glanced back at the wave of purple dots.

His reptilian eyes slowly widened with alarm."Oh no."

Suddenly, N'tho Sraom burst into the tent, clutching his Covenant Carbine tightly,"Fieldmaster, the flood have overwhelmed our men at Terminal 12 a few hundred meters to the west. The Majors in charge are leading a full retreat toward us."

Zahran tensed up."What's the status of our air units? Do we have any available air support?" He started pacing in the tent like a cage animal. His footsteps were surprisingly light, like that of a predator."Hail the _Shadow of Intent_. We may need reinforcements for this one."

Aayla took out her comlink,"I'm hailing all available LAAT gunships to help evacuate the remaining civilians."

"How close is the parasite?" Zahran growled,"They aren't showing up on the blasted display."

Another explosion, this one much closer then the previous ones."Close." Sraom said grimly."I will see if I can accelerate the evacuations."

As he left, Aayla turned toward Zahran and pulled her lightsaber hilt from her belt,"I'm going to help. Do you plan to stay here and coordinate our defensive?"

The shriek of a pair of ARC-170s passing overhead forced a pause in their conversation. Zahran stalked back to the table and placed both hands on the surface,"For now, yes. I will contact our Fleetmaster for assistance.

"Once we figure out what is going on, I will join the fray."

* * *

As soon as Aayla ducked out of the tent, she was greeted by a frenzy of activity clearly on the edge of pandemonium. Sangheili were rushing around and directing their smaller allies in various directions, the Unggoy squeaking and talking in their panicked jibberish. The mass of civilians were obviously terrified, the only thing keeping the horde from dissolving into complete mayhem being a line of Sangheili warriors surrounding the crowd.

As Phantom and Spirit dropships came in, a pack of civilians rushed a transport only to be stopped by 3 sword-wielding Sangheili, who picked out a few families and weaker-looking individuals and sent them on the transport to safety.

Republic ARC-170s and a few V-Wings were screaming overhead through the orange sky alongside Banshees and Vampires, which were coming in and landing regularly on some sort of athletics court the Elites had transformed into a emergency landing pad.

Focusing on he task at hand, she glanced around and saw a clone sergeant standing beside the Honor guards protecting the command tent, apparently waiting for her. She approached and he gave a quick salute,"Sir, our men are forming up with the Sangeheili defenders on the west side of the park. Follow me."

She jogged down the hill behind the clone, who weaved his way around a crowd of turmultuous Grunts who apparently had nothing better to do then whine and cower together like a herd of scared cows.

They crossed a small bridge and started up a hill, coming over the crest and bringing the edge of the park into view.

Ahead, the street separating the green from the high-rise business structures was being fortified with odd purple barriers and small, round, deployable plasma shields of some sort. A wall of Wraiths hovered ominously right behind the main infantry and turret line, while a dozen or so locusts crawled into position a good 30 meters behind them. As she passed one its internal engine hummed while the,'head' buzzed and crackled with contained energy.

Passing between the Wraiths, she could see her troopers had split into squads and spread out sporadically along the line of alien warriors. Ahead a pair of battered Type-42 Spectres came flying down the street and slid to a halt in front of their line. Several Unggoy and Sangheili rushed forward to help offload the dozen or so wounded crammed onto the sides while 8 Ghosts sped past them toward the front.

The sergeant led her over to a squad of 4 troopers near the middle, who had positioned themselves behind a burnt out air speeder and a large rock beside. On either side was a pair of Covenant barriers, an Elite crouched behind each of them with a collection of smaller Grunts and Kig-Yar in tow.

As two pairs of banshees screamed overhead toward the advancing enemy, Aayla slid behind the car beside the clone Sergeant she trusted the most out of the group present,"Lennox, give me a sitrep."

"Well," he raised his head and glanced far down the street, where heavy fighting was taking place a few hundred meters away. The Banshees which just passed over fired a barrage of some sort of green energy missiles, impacting with an explosive force like that the ARC-170s carried,"Seems like the flood caught our allies with their pants down using the city's mag-lev network. Given the situation we saw it fit to offer our help sir."

Aayla grimaced as the defensive line down the street seemed to break and the defenders began fleeing in their direction. Suddenly, a hail of purple beams exploded from various windows from the structures across the street, knocking down the advancing flood forms and causing several to explode and vanish from sight.

The Elites along their line suddenly let out some sort of warcry in their native tongue, encouraging each other and admonishing their brothers to fight well. The nearest Sangheili major turned toward them,"Be ready to fall back humans. Fieldmaster Zahran has set up several defensive lines both behind and in front of us." The ground shook as the wall of a building far down the street collapsed onto the flood,"Once the signal is given, the survivors of each line fall back to the next one."

"You don't think we can simply form a strong line and hold them off?" Aayla asked doubtfully.

The alien snorted,"Ha! This is why your Republic will crumble, tail-head. You underestimate the flood, a mistake you do not survive long enough to repeat more then a few times."

Suddenly, Aayla spotted a number of small craft taking flight in the distance. Doing a 360 she could see hundreds rising into the air in the distance. The circling ARC-170s and Banshees broke off and made a mad dash in every direction while the distant craft sped toward them.

Beside her, the clones stared up in wonder while the Major let out a string of harsh-sounding words in his own tongue."Curses! Our trial by fire has arrived!"

Aayla's lekku stiffened as wave in the force sent a chill down her spine. She squinted at the approaching craft as their own air support began to fire a blanket of laser fire toward them. Lennox grabbed his binoculars and scanned the incoming objects."Hmm..." The large device made a buzzing sound as he adjusted the zoom.

His fingers tightened around the optic."Kriff. Air speeders."

The line of defenders came alive with chatter as Aayla started to piece together what was about to happen. As the air speeders suddenly accelerated, she glanced down the street and saw the final defensive line in the street falling back toward the buildings.

Suddenly, several glowing blue beams of energy hissed through the air as the locusts began engaging the parasite. Their fire was deadly accurate, most beams hitting the flood line and cutting through it line a knife and butter.

With a roar, the Wraiths opened up, filling the sky with dozens of blue blasts. They sailed like clouds of death over the heads of the retreating aliens and (mostly) slammed into the flood line, shaking the ground. The shockwave combined with a few errant shots was enough to collapse a large hotel, which caved in on itself and anything on the sidewalk.

Suddenly, A Sangheili officer yelled,"Open fire!"

The warriors with longer ranged weapons such as the needle rifle and covenant carbine obliged. Careful not to hit their retreating allies, the projectiles cut into the enemy line as the flood returned fire.

The clones began to cautiously open up on the parasites, while Aayla stayed crouched and watched the battle, lightsaber hilt ready in her hand. In the distance, a manhole cover in the street violently popped off as dozens of bat-like Swarm forms emerged, screeching and spitting bone-like projectiles at their line. Several Shade turrets opened up on the flock, with only minor success as the Swarms were so numerous.

The Air Speeders began to explode in brilliant fireballs and crash as the Republic and Sangheili pilots did their work. The ground shook as fiery explosions released loud blasts into the air. The surviving speeders, far more numerous then their dead comrades, began to zig and zag but otherwise continued their blind charge toward the park as Type-27 anti-aircraft guns opened up on them.

As Kig-Yar and a handful of surviving Elites began to filter out of the buildings nearest them, Aayla's eyes widened as several speeders took a sudden nosedive straight toward the line.

"Look out!" She put her hands out and grasped the closest speeder with the force. With much effort, the blue correlian transport turned sharply downward and exploded in the street not 50 meters from their position.

As more Speeders blew up mid-flight or spun out of control into the ground, Aayla and the clones ducked behind their cover as several speeders slammed into the defensive line in a kamikaze-style attack.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

It was like an artillery barrage hitting all around them, the shockwave causing Aayla's teeth to chatter and her ears to ring. Several more speeders screamed low overhead for other targets while others were caught up in fire from the AA guns or the Seraphs tailing them.

As air speeders continued to pass over and crash into the ground, she stood up and saw the flood had used the bombardment to close the gap. The clones opened up desperately as the monsters returned fire, led by several dozen forms rolling in a manner very reminiscent of a droideka.

Several exploded in bursts of gore and biomass. Several did not.

Igniting her blade, a Juggernaut launched itself in the air and lashed out with its tentacle. Catching her completely off guard, Aayla squealed as a whip-like appendage pulled her down by the calves and slammed her into the side of the crashed speeder.

The impact dazed her, allowing the Juggernaut to launch her into a large rock as the clone troopers protectively opened up on the creature.

The next thing she knew, she found herself sprawled out across the rock, barely making out the messy corpse of the juggernaut as the troopers continued to fire, one taking a shot to the chest and falling to the ground. Calling upon the Force to help, she sat up and rose to her feet, deflecting a blaster shot meant for her hip while trying not to lose her balance.

Glancing down the line, she could see Elites struggling with the Juggernauts, some lying on the ground but far more Juggernauts lying in messy puddles. Several Unggoy began to flee while the Sangheili desperately held their ground, trying to hold back the overwhelming flood.

A wave of blasts from the Wraiths came to their aid, searing overhead and incinerating countless flood forms in blue explosions. Using the support as a shield, she jogged back up to her troopers, who were still firing hopelessly into the hordes of oncoming parasites.

But they were falling fast.

Feeling a prickle in the Force, she rolled to the side and narrowly avoided a shard of bone meant for her from a swarm overhead. Cursing her inability to touch them with the Force, she instead picked up burning shards of a recently crashed speeder and flung them at the Swarms. Most missed, but a few smacked into the gremlins and ignited them into a flying fireball.

As she deflected what she could from the hordes of combat forms firing at them, more speeders continued to make it through, but instead of crashing in a suicide-run they slid to a stop in the grass, tearing the fields up in a messy display. Dozens of flood forms, ranging from Infection Forms to Tank Forms emerged, effectively surrounding their line and charging them.

At this point, the Sangheili Officers roared an order of retreat and began running back to the next line, igniting their blades and firing at the parasites landing in every direction. Seeing the bulk of their comrades retreat, Aayla and the surviving troopers broke cover and began sprinting backward toward friendly territory.

Aayla's senses were screaming as she realized they were quickly being surrounded. Performing a front flip she dodged a spine covered in flood biomass and dissected the offending ranged form, before rolling under a strike from a tank form and jabbing her lightsaber into its back.

The hulking creature ignored the stab, instead stepping back and swinging with its deformed claw-arm. Caught off guard Aayla barely had time to jump out of the way, landing awkwardly and bringing her lightsaber up to defend from any more strikes.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake again. Glancing over she saw a wing or Republic bombers dropping their payload on the flood line. The resulting explosions vaporized a good portion of the parasites with a heatwave that even she could feel from a distance away.

With the swing of momentum, the Elites focused their efforts on fighting their way through the flanking forces and returning to the next line, which appeared to be the row of surviving Wraiths and Locusts. The survivors (except for the Unggoy, who continued to run) began taking cover behind and around the tanks, laying down covering fire for their comrades still falling back.

Aayla continued to deflect blasterfire and dodging flood projectiles until the surviving clones in her squad passed her. Then, she joined them in a dead sprint toward the friendly line.

It may have only been some 50 meters, but it was one of the longest sprints of her life. All around her blaster bolts and various flood projectiles slammed into the ground and her allies. Any clones unlucky enough to be struck usually fell with a scream, while the Elites who's shields were still up were luckier and simply kept going.

She was expecting a sharp pain in her back at any moment, ending it all. The Wraiths continued to get closer and closer. _Come on. Come on!_

Diving, she sailed over a crouched Sangheili firing a Focus rifle and landed roughly in a patch of grass behind him. A few of her clones managed to join her, slamming hard into the ground a moment later.

Ignoring the aching in her head and back, she rolled to her feet and ignited her blade once more.

* * *

N'tho Sraom watched the battle approach on all sides as the Sangheili tried to cram as many panicking civilians as possible onto each transport. Clenching his teeth, he stared at the fighting all around him and made a difficult decision. He switched his battlenet frequency to just the Sangheili under his command,"The time is now, brothers."

* * *

Aayla dove behind her Wraith as the tank next over exploded in a blue fireball, sending flaming shards of metal out in every direction. A single shard almost an inch long slammed into the metal hull right beside her head.

Ignoring the close call, she rose to her feet and happened to glance backward to check on the battle on other sides."NO!"

She grabbed the arm of the sergeant beside her,"Lennox! Get your men and follow me!"

She sprinted off toward the center of the park before he could protest. Glancing over, the clone saw what the matter was and did as he was told.

Aayla was aware of Sangheili around her shouting at her to come back, but she simply ignored them. It was the screaming throng of civilians that had her attention.

Apparently, the Elites had decided they couldn't protect the civilians any longer and began mercilessly gunning them down. The massive crowd either collapsed inward or tried to escape the kill circle, but they were stopped by a swift blow an energy sword.

Aayla jumped onto a Type-42 Spectre, who's turret gunner was firing on the non-combatants, and tried to shove the Sangheili aside. The Elite barely budged and let out a roar of frustration."Stop! What are you doing!" She screamed.

"We can no longer protect the civilians from the flood!" The Warrior shouted,"So we are depriving the parasite of its food!"

"No!" She yanked on his arm but again, he barely budged. With a curse in his native tongue, he lashed out with a hand and slapped her off the vehicle.

She tucked into a ball and rolled with the fall, avoiding a nasty impact. Clenching her teeth in anger (which she knew she shouldn't do, but she just couldn't help it) she leapt to her feet. Extending her hands, a sudden blast of invisible energy threw the Sangheili off the turret, who gave out a surprised cry.

Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with one turret gunner, she glanced around for the Fieldmaster. She didn't spot the commander or his decorative armor, but she did spot the bodyguard who had taken charge of the civilians before the battle. He was standing on the hill, watching with crossed arms the slaughter of innocents happening below.

Just as her clones caught up with her, she broke out into another dead sprint up the hill.

* * *

N'tho watched solemnly as his brethren carried out their grim orders. While he had hoped it wouldn't come to this, he knew all good and well why it had to be done. Glancing around at the battle again hopefully, he saw the situation was still messy and let out a sigh of grief.

Suddenly, he glanced down at his motion tracker as a yellow dot appeared flying toward him. He turned around to see the jedi woman sprinting toward him with the hilt of her strange sword in her hand. Unsure of what was happening, he put his hands out and caught her as she rammed straight into him.

"Stop!" She shouted, pointing toward the massacre."Order them to stop. _Right Now."_

 _Did she just try to run me over? Or was that a hug?_ Pushing the thought aside, he scowled and rose to his full height,"We cannot protect this mass of creatures. We have been ordered to do what we must to stop them from falling into-"

He startled slightly as she ignited her blade and stepped back, which he immediately followed suit."No. We must protect innocents at all cos-"

"Don't you get it jedi!?" He roared. He gestured toward the ever-thinning crowd of civilians,"All it takes is one flood spore making it through and we will have a thousand combat forms in our center! We would all perish if such happened!"

"NO!" Aayla shouted,"We have to keep trying!"

Growling, several other Sangheili came to his side as Aayla's clone troopers slid beside her."Stand down! We are allies!"

"We cannot do this! I can't let this happen!"

"Will you stoop to killing your comrades to protect this mob?!" N'tho shouted.

The Twi'lek jedi stared at him for a long moment, a fiery conviction in her eyes."Please Sangheili, don't make me do this." Her stance relaxed slightly,"Give them just a little longer. I can stay here and call down air support if we are unable to hold the flood back."

N'tho stood silent as the roar of battle and dying creatures surrounded them. Clones with their weapons trained on him, his brethren behind him with their blades. He glanced around at the battle one more time. Then, he turned back to Aayla,"You give me your word you will not hesitate if we must kill the innocents?"

Aayla scowled before glancing back at the rapidly shrinking crowd."I...I, I don't know if I can-"

"Your word or I incinerate them all now!" He roared.

The jedi was still for a moment. Then, she slumped her shoulders in defeat."Fine."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he switched his battlenet frequency back to that of his men,"Warriors, stand down! Round up the survivors and attempt to move them onto transports!"

* * *

Aayla let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the Sangheili gave the order. Soon, the Elites stopped firing on the civilians and began herding those lucky enough not to be cut down toward the transports.

So much damage was done. But she saved a few.

"Thank you." She exhaled.

The Sangheili growled and pointed an accusing finger toward her,"DO NOT ever pull a blade on me again." With that he sheathed his energy sword, his brethren following suit."I take no pleasure in killing innocents. I only do what must be done for the cause."

Aayla nodded, a flood of emotions moving through her. With great effort, she locked it down and pulled her communicator off her belt. The officer she left in charge of her fleet in orbit appeared,"I want every available fighter deployed to Eriadu city, sector 43-12 coordinates 5438391-15. We're under attack and need heavy air support stat."

The officer saluted,"Right away general!"

She glanced up and took in the chaos around her. Now that most of the speeders were out of the air, the flood assault seemed to be petering out enough for the remaining Sangheili, Jackals, Grunts and clones to hold the lines they were at now.

Her lekku drooped in relief. The might actually pull this off.

She turned to Lennox,"Let's get back out there."

* * *

 _Senate District, Coruscant, Level 1845,_

 _23:14 Hours Senate time_

A hooded figure slowly made his way through the crowd of rowdy civilians. The blaring music and flashing lights from the dance club only heightened his annoyance as he slipped between a pair of drunk Twi'lek girls trying to grab him and mumbling something about indulging in carnal pleasures.

With a tug, he pulled his cloak free and trudged on at a faster pace, away from the unpleasant crowd."Fools."

Feeling a tickling sensation in the Force, he glanced up to see a patrol of 4 clone troopers in the red of the Coruscant guard making their way through the crowd. Scowling beneath his hood, he turned and cut through a side street, coming out along a large walkway surrounding an opening in the layers upon layers of levels built high into the planet's atmosphere.

Slowing his pace, he went over and peered over the edge, where he could see the levels getting dirtier and more grimy as they reached closer and closer to the surface. Glancing up, he was greeted with the opposite, rising high above what he could see with his eyes.

It was ironic really. A few days ago he was making preparations to launch a daring invasion here. One which would terrorize the Republic and advance his master's grand plan. Skywalker was to fall to the dark side and the final stage of the Clone Wars to begin.

Now, he was standing beside the clones in its defense.

Dooku's train of thought was interrupted as a large, smelly Duros stumbled into him. The drunk alien nearly fell down before regaining his balance, swaying and staring at the hooded Sith Lord suspiciously. It pointed a long blue finger accusingly in his direction."You lookin' for trouble, old man? You're lucky I don't beat your shebs right here and now."

Grinding his teeth together, he forced out a smile,"Of course, forgive me." With a regal bow, he took a few steps back and turned around, headed for the back alleys.

Meanwhile, the drunk alien continued heckling him as he disappeared into the crowd,"That's right buddy! You'd best not cross me-"

His monologue was cut off as he stumbled suddenly, falling over the railing and falling into the abyss with a scream.

Dooku smiled malevolently.

As he approached his destination, however, his smile quickly faded and was replaced by apprehension. Taking a left, he found himself outside a large, run down warehouse with the words,'Faall'ors incorporated' painted in faded yellow on the wall.

Pushing the rusty door open, he stepped inside.

The warehouse was empty except for a handful of crates and barrels long forgotten by their original users. A gentle blue glow poured in through the window, casting eerie shadows along the concrete floor.

A single, hooded figure sat cross-legged in the center of the darkness. Head down, Dooku approached cautiously and went down on one knee behind him. He could sense the brewing frustration and rage inside his master, carefully concealed from the 10,000 jedi just a few miles away.

Raising his head, Sidious slowly rose to his feet and turned to face the Count. His hood low over his eyes as he seemed to so greatly prefer, he slipped his hands into the loose, baggy sleeves of his robe,"Rise, Lord Tyrannus."

Rising, he watched tensely as Sidious took in a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling with him."We are in more trouble then I suspected." The hiss in his voice told him that his master was working vigorously to keep his cool."This twice-cursed parasite is powerful. Perhaps too powerful. I have forseen it." He turned his head suddenly to face Dooku, causing him to stiffen at the yellow fire in Sidious' eyes."And the Jedi are on the verge of uncovering my _identity._ "

"Master," He began cautiously,"Why don't we simply eliminate those who know of your identity?"

"It is not THAT SIMPLE." Sidious snapped, waving an arm in his direction. Dooku stepped back cautiously."Maul was wise. He warned Yoda and another jedi master of my true allegiance." He ground his teeth together in frustration."Unless we can arrange an,'accident' we will simply have to deal with it if we are too survive..." He began pacing very slowly, like a shadow ready to pounce,"It will not matter if we cannot defeat the Flood. They have single handedly ruined the efforts of a _millennia_ of Sith in LESS THAN A WEEK!"

Dooku prepared himself in case his master decided to lash out. The Force trembled with barely contained power and rage coming from his master. Sidious took several deep breaths, the hate in his glare enough to freeze even the hardened warrior in his tracks.

"If we cannot defeat the flood conventionally," he said,"We must find another way." He glanced at him, the familiar glare in his eyes telling him it was a test.

Dooku thought for a moment."We could construct our superweapon my Lord."

"The Death Star will take DECADES to build!" Sidious spat,"We do _not_ have the luxury of time, Lord Tyrannus."

 _Hmm..._ "Then we should destroy each infected planet with orbital bombardment."

"Hmm... perhaps. Or perhaps it wouldn't be enough. Too little too late."

Sidious grinned, turning to face his apprentice head on."No. The key is the UNSC."


	28. Chapter 25: Last One Out, Get the Lights

**Hey readers! Semi-long author's note below, I got some things to cover:  
**

 **First, my life is very different from when I started this story and I have far, far less time. I've spent many hours thinking about the story and where I want to take it. When I started I wanted to make sure I covered every detail, cause I sure know a good story can go by too fast and leave you wanting more. As time went on, I realized I didn't want to write a 2 million word story, so I slimmed things down a bit.**

 **But now? I just don't have the time to write something colossal. Plus, taking the time to ensure so many moving parts are headed together in the right direction is too much. I'm not abandoning my promise to finish the story, but it'll pick up in pace and end sooner.**

 **Second, I don't know about you, but its been awhile hasn't it? And keeping track everything in life plus 150 different fanfictions is far too much. To remedy this, I am considering preparing and posting a,'status update.' An index covering the status of characters (both official characters and important OCs you may see later), the status of the galaxy, deployment of forces on different planets etc. I could even write it as a short, 2 or 3 thousand word chapter and maybe sneak in a bit of plot while I do it :) What do you think?  
**

 **Regardless, I want to say thank you to my readers. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this so much and I hope to continue delivering new chapters in the future!  
**

 **"Blessed are the Merciful, for they shall receive Mercy."-Matthew 5:7**

* * *

 _Mid Rim, Naboo System, Naboo, Grid Coordinates #O-17_

 _Day 7, 01:32 Senate time, 04:21 Local time_

As the LAAT began to gently descend, clone trooper Abiik double-checked the bore of his DC-15 blaster rifle. He released the bolt and was rewarded with the satisfying _clack_ sound of a primed and ready blaster rifle.

When the gunship came to a rest, he made his way quietly over to the sliding door with the rest of his squad. His brethren were beside him, with Sarge in the front, his squad huddled together almost protectively apart from the other squad accompanying them.

There were no cold demeanors or mistrust between the squads. They liked each other quite a lot in fact, but the rather-unexciting duty over Naboo led to a friendly but fierce competition between the two groups of brothers over most anything they could measure.

As the cabin depressurized, the doors slid open and the clone troopers hopped off, relaxed albiet on alert for any signs of trouble. Sarge made a hand gesture and the other troopers followed, headed toward the cargo bay.

Along the way, they passed an obviously-frustrated Zabrak captain speaking with the Republic customs officers."With all due respect officer, we are not a smuggling vessel and we have no record of wrongdoing. The Republic's overbearing use of authority is outrageous."

The senior officer shook his head,"The Republic is in a state of emergency. We are operating under the orders of the Chancellor's emergency executive order." He pulled out a data pad and skimmed through it. Although Abiik couldn't see what it was he imagined it was a ship log of some sort,"We make no distinction between civilians, captain. Every ship is searched from top to bottom."

Abiik turned his attention away from the argument and focused on the task at hand. Entering through the sliding door to the cargo bay with his squad, they were met with a dark room. Snapping their headlamps on, they glanced around until Sarge found and turned on some lights."Much better," he muttered.

The room was full of hundreds of metal crates stacked neatly in columns, many almost touching the ceiling. Adiik went right with his squad while the other team went left.

The room was silent, other then the soft patter of clone footsteps. Abiik made a point of checking every nook and crack he came across, which were many given the layout of the room. He'd activate his thermal imaging at each crate to check for anything alive that shouldn't be in there. Other then a few images of vermin, he found nothing.

"Ahh!"

His head popped up in the direction of the scream and he broke off into a dead sprint in the direction of the commotion. Weaving through the maze of crates, he found Sarge smacking the back of the squad's shiny, Short Stack."Get it together shiny! You're letting yourself get spooked by shadows!"

Short Stack, still gripping the his weapon tightly, nodded slowly,"Y-y-y- yes sir. Sorry about that."

The sergeant shook his head, putting both his hands back on his rifle,"I swear, you guys are listening to too many stories from the frontlines about monsters and stuff." He shook his head,"Just relax and do your job, this is customs not field duty."

He activated his comlink with the other squads,"This is Sarge to Green and Crimson squads. False alarm, no backup needed."

The squad lead on Green squad came over the comm,"Copy that. I'm taking my boys into the lower cargo hold. We'll meet up with you there."

"Affirmative. We'll see you there."

Once he signed off, the 4th member of the fireteam, a field tech named Caster, appeared around the corner."With all due respect Sarge, the boys on the frontlines are talking about some downright terrifying stuff."

Sarge sighed, shaking his head,"Look, stories will always be overblown. That's the way gossip works Caster."

"My Vode on the front don't think so."

"And your point is?"

Caster hoisted his weapon and turned to continue searching the room,"My point is we're all gonna be a bit jumpy until this crap blows over. I'm going to finish my search sir."

Sarge let out another huff and shook his head,"Go ahead Caster." He turned toward Adiik and motioned for him to follow,"Come on, flyboy. Let's get this done."

Abiik frowned at the use of his misleading nickname."If I was actually a pilot, do you think you would listen to me sir?"

The sergeant rounded the corner, weapon raised. Nothing, so he relaxed slightly,"Well you sure seemed to think you were during basic."

"Yeah Abiik," Short Stack cut in,"I hear you caught some serious air."

He grumbled as the rest of the squad chuckled over the comm. He opened a compartment and found nothing but a couple cans."No, I just had the bad luck of falling off every edge that wouldn't kill me." He turned on his thermal imaging. Nothing.

"Precisely flyboy." Sarge joked,"They should've sent you to pilot school."

Abiik made a grunting noise."Losers." The rest of his squad laughed heartily and, soon enough, he joined in."Love you guys."

Short Stack, who was standing on a chest-high crate, glanced back at him,"Abiik, you know what the regs says about coming out, in an army full-"

"Alright, cut the Bantha Fodder you two," Sarge cut in, although he could hear the amusement in his voice,"We'll discuss Abiik's preferences later. Right now we've got a job to do."

Pushing aside their teasing, Abiik turned on his thermal imaging again and scanned several large shipping containers. Nothing again, just lots of blues and soft greens. Switching back to his default imaging, he continued past the line of crates and went around the corner.

He found Caster working on a terminal, his splicing kit spread out beside him. The older clone glanced up at Abiik then went back to his work.

As the only combat veteran of the fireteam, the rest of the guys gave Caster a dose of extra respect. Abiik always sought his company when he wanted to focus or get stuff done, since he didn't have to worry about gay jokes or whatever else Short Stack came up with. He may not be as much fun to hang with off duty, but Caster always kept an eye out for him and helped him out like a good brother. Abiik was quite fond of him for that.

Before he could say something, Sarge came back over the comm,"Alright boys, room is clear. Form up on me an we'll head back to the customs officer."

Caster glanced at him again then began packing up his splicing kit."You find anything Abiik?"

He shook his head,"Nope, thankfully." He started off toward the door then stopped."Caster, do you believe all those things they say about this parasite thing?"

The clone veteran sighed, slipping his kit into a metal case attached to the side of his thigh,"I have no doubt they're exaggerated at least a bit. That's just the way those things work." He stood up and hoisted his rifle again, coming to his side,"But whatever it is, its nasty. Its got the government running scared and all the boys that come back from the front seem like they fought against hell itself and came back."

Catching up with the rest of their squad, they made their way through the corridors on the ship until they came to a room reserved for meetings of some sort. Entering, they found the ship's Zabrak captain scowling at the customs officer, who was reading reports coming in on his datapad.

The Zabrak was obviously in a very foul mood. He glanced at the clones then back at the officer,"There. Can you see? They found nothing. There is no way some monster-spawn that didn't even make it to the surface of Sullust found a way on board my ship."

"And as I said, its protocol sir." The customs officer responded,"An acclamator full of those things from Bakura was in-system at the same time you were. We're going to be very thorough." He gestured out the viewport at the planet below,"I like Naboo just the way it is."

Sarge activated his comm and changed it to fireteam-only frequency,"The brass aren't taking this parasite thing lightly at all."

"Well according to reports, this disease is both highly contagious and crafty." Caster responded.

"They come at each world differently. Malastare was infested when they blindly-charged the blockade with hundreds of smaller starships. They pulled the same stunt at Cerea." He sighed,"The Flood landed on Sluis Van a few hours ago with a batch of refugees. Out of 43 ships, a single vessel had a couple stowaways. Even the captain didn't know about them until they were planetside." He shook his head sadly,"Now the world's getting a bloodbath."

Mulling over those revelations, Adiik turned back to the argument between the captain and the customs officer."How long is this going to take?!" The Zabrak snapped,"I've got things to do!"

"Several hours probably." The officer responded,"So just sit tight and be patient."

"This is outrageous!" The Zabrak growled,"I'll be contacting my Senator about this-"

Adiik's comm suddenly came alive."Green squad to Tipoca squad. Sarge, you may want to come see this."

* * *

 _Vassek, Lower Atmosphere, 2.1 Kilometers from Krassos,_

 _01:08 Hours Senate time, 20:49 Hours Local time_

52 Arrowhead-shaped transports tore across the lower atmosphere above the Ma'traa mountain range. All bearing the colors and insignia of Death Watch, the _Kom'rk_ class transports produced a shrill whistling sound as the wind raced through the arcs and dips of their wings. The collection of 52 Kom'rks traveling at the same time gave off a chorus of whistles and shrieks, almost like the Sangheili's banshees.

The lead transport arced slightly upward, emerging from behind the peak of a large mountain to reveal a large valley below. In the center or the rather-sparsely vegitated landscape was a moderate-sized city. The roads streaking outward the metropolis were packed with hundreds of land vehicles and masses of individuals making the trek toward the city on foot. The air was populated with hundreds of Republic fighters and gunships, all performing their individual tasks while the civilian craft made a coordinated exodus toward the upper atmosphere.

As they neared the outskirts of the city, a group of 8 LAAT Republic gunships appeared by their side. The Kom'rks slowly began to break off and head toward their individual assignments, while the majority continued toward the center.

The city below was a flurry of activity, as law enforcement with the aid of some battle droids directed refugees to shelters and cleared the road for military traffic. The Kom'rks passed over a large landing pad, now covered in LAAT gunships offloading their cargo.

Clones rushed about the tarmac, standard troopers forming up with their squads while the supply officers directed traffic and took inventory or what landed. A team of combat engineers were hastily installing a second anti-aircraft battery, the massive white and red barrel gleaming under the setting sun.

Finally, the lead Kom'rk began to slow and descend, followed by a single gunship. Approaching the City Center, both transports let down gently on opposite sides of the large courtyard, by the steps leading into the building.

The doors slid open, and 8 clone troopers dismounted and set up a defensive perimeter while a single Togrutan Jedi stepped off in their midst. Gazing across the courtyard she saw a hooded Maul doing the same with 3 squads, or 24 individual Mandalorian super commandos.

The two leaders approached each other, their escorts following close behind. Ahsoka could sense the apprehension and distrust radiating from many of the clones and Mandalorians alike.

Brushing it off, she gave Maul a quick nod,"You need this many super commandos to protect you from me? I'm flattered."

Maul growled quietly and gestured toward the steps,"The local government has established their headquarters in this building." With a nod, Ahsoka came by his side and ascended the stairs.

It was a picture the galaxy had rarely seen since the dawn the Jedi and Sith. One young beacon of light, standing beside a warrior of darkness as allies.

Friends? Perhaps not. But brothers-in-arms by circumstance.

As they reached the top, a pair of military officers flanked by a fireteam of battle droids approached. They both gave a crisp salute,"Welcome to Krassos, sirs. Please follow us."

The hallways of the City Hall were modestly adorned, a bright white mineral Ahsoka assumed were quarried from the mountains somewhere nearby. After a short walk, they found themselves in a large, round meeting room the locals had transformed into a command center. A large circular display table sat in the center of the room, while the walls were adorned with numerous terminals. Crates and supplies were stacked in corners, while wires ran tied together across the floor.

The technicians parted for the Force-Users, who went and stood beside the main display table. Holographic imagery of what Ahsoka guessed was some 100 kilometers covered the surface. And, as usual, it seemed as if the frontlines were faltering.

Glancing up, she saw the general she spoke with earlier quietly giving orders to 2 Droid Sergeants. Turning back, he gave them both a nod,"Glad you could join us. We're in a bit of a mess right now."

"Commander." She nodded, before glancing suspiciously at the B-1s in the room."How are your battle droids still operational?"

He sighed,"In the early days of the Clone Wars, Vassek saw it fit to commission a planetary defense force, rather than relying solely on the CIS for protection. When the Corporate droids turned, the State's army remained loyal."

"And where is the control center for these droids?" Maul asked.

The general glanced at the floor then back at them,"Beneath our feet. Rest assured, I have it under heavy guard."

The Sith warrior scowled,"Have you learned nothing of the parasite? They will find a way to get their tentacles around your droids. They WILL turn on you, general."

"In case you haven't noticed," the general snapped,"We are desperate as it is. We don't have a choice. Turn off the droids and the parasite will be on us in an hour."

Maul gave Ahsoka a look under his hood, then turned back.

The commander shut his eyes tightly, leaning on the display table. He took a deep breath,"The odds aren't good. Unless what you two brought is enough, we are going to lose."

"We brought thousands of troops to defend your planet," Ahsoka explained,"We have an armada of frigates in orbit and, unfortunately, the Sangheili are glassing the planet's surface." She paused as a bewildered expression crossed his face,"Destroying the terrain with orbital bombardment. I'm sorry."

The general shrugged,"I don't really care right now. Makes no difference to me."

Ahsoka gave Maul a surprised look, who appeared to be trying not to smirk. Instead, he settled for a frustrated expression.

After a moment of silence, Maul spoke up,"How close in the parasite?"

A technician pressed a few buttons on the control panel of the table, and the 3-d projection of the nearby terrain disappeared, replaced by an image of Vassek. The blue planet was mostly covered in a red haze."Your reinforcements should buy us a few more hours at least," he said solemnly."You're Republic and Death Watch are gonna save a lot of lives today."

Pressing another button, the display switched again to a portion of the frontlines. Ahsoka could see a large portion of yellow dots retreating, while another group was surrounded by a line of red and winking out."This is roughly 96 miles to the north, just on the other side of the Br'aska river. The parasite likes-"

 **Pop!**

All electronics in the room died, plunging them into pitch darkness. Numerous humans and aliens let out a string of curse words while the clones and Mandalorians turned on their flashlights. A moment later, Ahsoka heard the hum of a generator and the power kicked back on.

"Would someone care to explain what the kriff that was?!"

"Sir!" She turned toward a communications officer sitting beside a terminal. She sensed a spike of dread in him,"We just lost all contact with forces down at the power plant. The city has no power."

"How far away is that trooper?" Ahsoka asked.

"32 miles to the south, ma'am!"

The general slammed his fist into the display table."Crafty..." He glanced at the force users,"Jedi, we've got a problem. That was a nuclear plant. I need a man to step outside, and check for a mushroom cloud."

"Sirs," a clone stepped up to the table,"According to the chatter, all non-ruggedized military equipment is down. We got EMPed."

"Shab!" The general snapped."Someone find out what direction the wind is blowing!"

* * *

 _Cloud City, Bespin, Industrial District_

 _21:48 Hours Local time, 22:46 Senate time_

A flashlight came on, cutting through the darkness and scanning the room. A moment later, 3 more flashlights snapped on."Everyone okay?" John asked.

He got 3 green lights in response.

Scanning the room, he spotted the surviving ODSTs lying sprawled out on the ground. Still and covered in dust, they looked like they'd gotten themselves plastered at a party. He switched to his external speakers,"Are you two okay?"

Sergeant Hill sighed audibly before shifting and coming to his feet with a grunt."Ugggh. I feel like an old man Chief." He did a trunk twist both ways, receiving a satisfying pop in return,"But I'm good."

Ramirez was pushing herself up beside him. She let out a moan, glancing down at the crimson bandage on her arm and adjusting it with a gloved hand."I feel like I got hit by a semi. But I seem to be in one piece." She glanced around the room, switching her own flashlight on as an artillery shell boomed in the distance,"Well, this don't look like heaven. Or hell. So the room must be here too."

Shaking his head, John popped a muscle in his own neck before turning and heading toward the metal door."Let's roll Blue Team. Troopers, get up."

Finding the wheel, he grabbed and twisted hard. The door gave a sickening creak but didn't budge, so he put a bit more force into it. He yanked, something popped and the door partially gave way, allowing a streak of dim light from the outside world in the room.

Fred grabbed the side off the door."On 3. 1. 2. 3." Both Spartans pulled hard, causing the heavy metal door to creak and groan before separating from the wall.

A wall of dust mingled with smoke hit the famed Spartan. The room was a mess. Most of the roof had caved in, while the floor itself was mostly collapsed. Debris was strewn across the room along with fires and the occasional electrical cord. Light from the outside world came in from the gaping holes above and below, casting patches and streaks of light and shadow across the room.

Fred lowered his weapon slightly,"Looks clear to me." He stepped out cautiously into the building, the floor creaking beneath him as his teammates followed.

Switching off their flashlights, they switched to nightvision and scanned the room again with their weapons. Again, nothing. Nothing living at least. There was scattered biomass and flesh across the room, but nothing was in any less than 100 pieces.

John allowed his weapon to relax slightly,"All clea-"

With a _Snap!_ The floor gave way beneath Fred, who let out a shout of surprise as he reached out for something to grab hold of. He falls with the floor, before he grasps something and finds the Chief leaning over the edge with a hand extended.

Glancing down at the ground, he sees a several story fall to a burning platform below, crooked and apparently maintaining its integrity by a thread. All it would take is something nice and heavy and the entire thing would fall in the void.

Letting out a nervous breath, he was hoisted back into the room by the Chief."Thanks John," landing carefully on the ground and brushing his knees off,"That was close."

"Soooo," Kelly's voice cut in,"What are we going to do to avoid falling to our deaths?"

John scanned the room, seeing nothing but destruction and piles of rubble. Really, the entire floor looked like it was ready to collapse.

"Hey guys!" Ramirez called from the armory,"Check this out!"

Filing back in the armory, they found the ODST corpsman strapping a large black-and-blue jetpack on her back with gold _CCPD_ emblazoned on the side.."We can use these to cross any gaps in the floor we might come across," clipping the belt around her waist, she looked up at them,"That, and next time someone falls through the floor, we don't have to die."

The Spartans collectively stared doubtfully at the packs."Will those even carry our weight?" Linda asked.

Activating the pack, Ramirez rose a good few feet off the ground before coming back down."Got any better ideas?"

"Cortana, Specs on the Jetpack."

"Already on it." She replied. After a moment, she hummed thoughtfully,"The model is designed for Cloud City Police use, but it should hold your weight, at the cost of shorter duration and maximum velocity."

John stared at the device for a little longer. Giving a slight shrug, he grabbed one off the floor and began looking for a way to attach it to his back.

As the other Spartans began wrestling with the jetpacks, Cortana cut in on his channel,"I'm picking up a signal from General Grievous. Sounds like he's in pretty deep trouble right now."

She patched a signal into the team channel, a hiss of static which suddenly burst to life,"This is Grievous! I am being pursued by the Flood beasts, I need support immediately! My options of escape are running out fast! I'm ordering any droid forces who hear this to come immediately!"

The feed cut out, returning them to silence."I'll let him know we are coming," A blue waypoint appeared in the distance,"We need to hurry if we're gonna save him! It sounds like he's in pretty deep."

John motioned toward his team,"Let's move!" The Spartans barreled out of the room, weapons raised, the ODSTs not far behind.

Crossing the room carefully, he clambered up a large pile of rubble. At the top he was greeted by the yellow-pink skies of Bespin, now dotted with ships of all sizes either dogfighting or scurrying about to do one task or another. Judging by how tame the fighting was in the sky, Captain Ito, Grievous' forces and the 104th seemed to have the situation under control.

He felt a gentle breeze in the air. Amazing, how even amongst all the death and destruction, nature didn't seem to care.

The city itself was devastated. A large portion of buildings around him had been blown into the void, leaving twisted fingers of debris and exposed, half destroyed hallways hanging treacherously in the air. He scanned level after level of hallway for signs of life. Nothing but small fires and sparking electrical wires.

Suddenly, a bright red bolt appeared from a distant shadow on a higher level. Sidestepping, he dodged the shot and raised his battle rifle, firing into the spot and being rewarded with an explosion of flesh.

He saw his team join him on his motion tracker,"Alright, 2 at a time. Everyone else give fire support. Kelly, on me." Running forward, he jumped into the void, his jetpack activating with a snap. He sailed through the air until he came to rest on a large, exposed metal beam, giving the undersized jetpack time to recharge.

He and Kelly leap-frogged across the gap, going from point to point until finally landing in the hallway. Switching to his assault rifle he and Kelly quickly cleared the area and signaled for the others to come on over.

As Linda landed on the platform, Cortana spoke up,"Grievous is headed our way. Unfortunately intelligence reports a large warehouse collapsed up ahead, so he may not be able to reach us. Chances are, we're gonna need these to get across." A pause,"Oh, and I've got us a ride out."

John motioned toward the waypoint,"lets move." He set off at a brisk pace, the armored footfalls of him and his team drowning out the sound of crackling wires and burning debris around them.

After a few moments, he could hear the faint sounds of blasterfire accompanied by flood shrieks. He picked up the pace again, this time at a run for a normal human, cutting quickly through the dark hallways and twisted collections of walls that were once rooms.

A fallen wall was blocking their path. Priming a grenade, he rolled it like a bowling ball. The explosion rocked the floor, blasting the wall away and revealing a massive gap between them and the next part of the city.

Chief stepped right up to the edge."Cortana, will our jetpacks make it across?"

"Hmm..." She was silent for a moment, contemplating the facts,"Its a bit far. The ODSTs should be okay, but I can't promise Blue team will make it across in your heavy armor."

The Spartans gathered around him as he stared at the infinite drop below, then back at the landing ahead,"What are we going to do?" Kelly asked.

"We'll have to go around." He replied,"We aren't taking any casualties today."

"Uh, John," Cortana said quietly,"Judging by what he's saying over the net, Grievous won't last more then a few minutes. If we don't get to him soon, he will be infected, along with all his knowledge of CIS armies, infrastructure, activation codes... everything."

John stared back at the void. One mistake, and it was all over."I'm going first. Hill, Ramirez, you're with me."

Kelly put an hand on his arm,"No, let me go first."

"No," he replied firmly,"Its too dangerous. No one dies today."

She sighed,"John, you know I am the lightest and the fastest of us. If any of us are making it across, its me." She stepped in front of him, her amber visor gleaming gently in the Bespin sunset,"Please, let me do this." She could tell he was hesitating,"I know you're worried about me, but Blue team needs you to lead. If I can't make it, or I just barely make it across, you can lead the others around and meet up with us."

John stared down at Kelly for a long moment. Finally, he sighed,"Go ahead."

He clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to stop her as she stepped back about 30 meters to get a solid head start. Kelly took a single deep breath, assumed a 3 point-stance, then exploded across the floor with superhuman speed.

She leapt into the air, the sheer momentum carrying her some 40 meters into the void before she her jetpack came to life. Two yellow-orange tails of flame sprouted from the exhaust ports on the back as it propelled her closer to her destination.

After a few very tense moments, she set down gently on the other side, raising her shotgun and scanning the room. Her voice came across their group channel,"All clear, send them over."

Without hesitation, the two ODSTs activated their jetpacks and flew effortlessly across the gap. John shook his head as they landed beside Kelly. The Mjolnir armor had its advantages, but weight was not one of them.

"Contact!" He glanced over to see the ODSTs and Kelly all firing at some unseen assailants down the hallway. They went into a bounding overwatch pattern and began moving up the hallway."We could use you guys over here!" Hill called out.

Backing up, John made sure to give himself a slightly longer start then Kelly took. Then in a flash, he was in the air with nothing but his jetpack holding him up.

The pack held fine for the first few seconds, then began to sputter slightly. Chief's stomach dropped as he focused on the other side, scanning the edge for something to grab hold of.

Thankfully, he still made it across. After bidding the rest of the team to come, he raised his battle rifle and saw Kelly and the ODSTs firing through a doorway down the hall. Flood projectiles and red lasers were returned in similar spirit.

He glanced back across to see Linda reaching the end, despite her jetpack struggling as well. Fred was just making the jump, activating his pack right as the momentum began to give way.

Just as with Linda and himself, Fred's jetpack began to sputter as he got closer to safety. Cursing loudly, he urged the device on, reaching out when he was about 10 meters away for something to steady himself.

Then it gave out.

In a flash, Chief dived to the edge and reached a hand out, grabbing the flailing Spartan right before he went into a freefall. Fred let out a groan and glanced down at the abyss below,"That's two I owe you Chief."

John pulled him up with little effort, smiling when Fred stiffened as he landed on solid ground,"Don't mention it... I can hold it over your head the rest of your life."

The younger Spartan chuckled, before cutting his comm gracefully as he bent over and wretched.

A few moments later, they were running down the hall to catch up with their team.

Rounding the corner, they found themselves behind several mutants emitting their unnatural groans as they limped along down the hallway. Opening up, the last combat form barely had time to turn around before he joined his brethren in a pool of guts on the floor. The two Spartans continued on, ignoring the sickening squish of biomass and rotting corpses beneath their boots.

Entering a large communications room, they found Linda and the two ODSTs behind a table laying down suppressive fire for Kelly, who'd made her way over to Grievous. The General's metal body was blackened and smoldering in several places, and his top-right arm had been replaced be a glowing stump of metal. Despite all this, he was fighting like he was possessed against the horde of parasites rushing him.

"Come at me filth!" He roared as several dozen infection forms leapt for his body. He let out another roar as he spun his 3 remaining lightsabers at mechanical speeds. The wall of light in front of him hummed like a fan on overdrive as every infection form was shredded to ribbons, the bits of their body remaining falling harmlessly to the ground.

Without warning, Kelly popped up from her spot behind a large holo table, grabbed Grievous around the waist, and disappeared beneath cover as her shields began to glow a gentle golden."Fool!" Grievous shouted, struggling to get back up and continue the onslaught,"The vermin are still alive!"

"There will always be more!" Kelly shouted back,"Unless you wanna be one of them, let's go!"

As one, John, Fred, Linda and the troopers popped up and put down a heavy wall of fire as Grievous and Kelly sprinted toward cover.

While the General had a trio of lightsabers to protect himself with, Kelly had nothing, leaving her shields to be pounded with shot after shot. Her shields failed as she slid behind cover, when a red bolt slammed into her hip.

She let out a cry of pain as she scurried behind the table. Chief looked down at her. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she glanced down at the smoking black mark on her armor,"I'm fine! Its just a scratch!"

A moment later, Grievous was behind the table with them."When do we get out of here?!" Ramirez shouted.

John put another burst into the chest of a carrier form, which exploded in a mess of gore and infection forms,"Now!"

The ODSTs and Grievous went first, while Blue Team laid down some covering fire. Hill was first, sprinting through the door. He slid and slammed hard into the wall, grunting at the impact."How do we get out of this maze!?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth did a Flood barb slam into his shoulder plate. The force knocked him back but, thankfully, didn't penetrate. Fred, who was just rounding the corner, put a round through the chest of the offending combat form as John primed two frag grenades and rolled them back the way they came.

 **Boom!**

The survivors sprinted as the parasites pursuing them were consumed in a ball of fire and heat. Rounding another corner, John and Linda killed an abomination form rolling toward them."Where's evac again?!" Fred shouted.

"Almost here!" Cortana shouts,"Just keep going!"

A few moments later, they were back at the gap they crossed before. A waypoint appeared on a distant Pelican. The craft was being escorted by a wing of tri-fighters, but that didn't discourage the blanket of small-arms fire coming from the buildings and structures."I'm coming in hot!" The pilot shouted,"Make it fast!"

"This is madness!" Grievous shouts,"Your incompetence is leading us to our doom!"

As the flood rounded the corner, Blue Team and the ODSTs spun to meet them, shooting them down as they rounded the corner."You're gonna have to jump!" The pilot shouted again," If I slow down much more they're gonna nail me!"

"You heard him!" John shouted,"Get ready to jump!"

"Fools!" Grievous yelled,"We'll never make it! My leg is damaged, and so is that of your comrade!"

"Climb on my back!" Kelly responded, dropping the magazine in her pistol as it ran dry with a _click._

Grievous started to say something, then paused and glanced down the hallway at the monsters. They were getting more aggressive and reckless as they sensed their prey escaping.

Extinguishing his lightsabers, he climbed onto Kelly's back, piggyback style."This is suicide! This whole idea is stupid!"

"Alright!" Cortana exclaimed across their comms,"Jump on 10!"

"No!"

John ignored Grievous' whining, drowning everything else out but aiming, firing, and the countdown. _5...4...3...2...1..._

They all left their feet.

The fall seemed way longer then it should've been. Chief felt a sense of dread at the possibility. _Did I miss?_

 _Thump!_

John grunted as he landed hard on the roof of the Pelican. The transport lurched under the impact then began to accelerate slowly. Glancing around, he sees 3 Spartans, 2 ODSTs, and 1 cyborg, all present. Ramirez and Hill let out a whoop of victory, high fiving each other,"Whoo Hoo! We made it!" Hill shouted.

Meanwhile, Grievous was clinging onto Kelly for dear life, who seemed to be trying not to choke."Imbeciles! We are NEVER doing that again!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, John allowed himself to rest his head against the roof of the Pelican."Cortana, tell Captain Ito that Grievous is secured and we are on our way."

* * *

 _Eriadu City, Bassimilisk Park, 327th Star Corps Forward Command Center,_

 _14:23 Hours Local time, 01:26 Hours Senate time_

Aayla breathed a sigh of frustration.

She'd hoped that, given the lateness of the hour at Coruscant, she would be able to simply record a message for the Council and submit it. There was far too much going on that she needed to figure out how to handle before being interrogated by the likes of Mace Windu or Yoda.

Mostly so the situation with the Elites wouldn't go downhill.

Instead, she'd found herself speaking before both on the holo-projector. While Yoda always seemed strangely energized (if old and slow moving), the tired look on Mace's face showed the Korun jedi master hadn't been taking enough care of himself with the war going on.

Of course, she imagined she looked even worse. Mace and yoda rarely went out in the field, instead spending most of their time leading the war effort from the Temple. Aayla and the 327th had been constantly deployed to one alien pit or another for months on end without a real break. After the end of a campaign, they'd return to base, rest for a day or two, then take their next assingment and roll back out.

So despite a Twi'lek's natural genetic makeup for beauty, she imagined she looked worse then he did.

"Have you made any notable progress against the Flood yet?" Mace asked.

She shook her head,"Ours and the Sangheili fleet have full control over the skies and orbit. But we're still losing ground on the surface."

Mace closed his eyes. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly."We've received nothing but similar reports in other theatres," he grumbled,"Is there nothing you can do to reclaim the planet?"

"The parasite grows exponentially in numbers every hour. That combined with their cunning," She shook her head,"They're a very difficult opponent to face. And a demoralizing one."

"Losing hope, your troops are?" Yoda asked curiously.

"You know as well as I do that the clones were raised from birth to fight and die. Yes they're demoralized, the constant deployment and the fear of being infected wears on them. But they aren't just going to give up."

"And the Sangheili?"

She glanced out the entrance at the large Sangheili command tent in the distance,"Seems like they've been down this road before. I'm sure they fear the parasite but they're braver then almost any other race I've ever seen."

She paused, before looking back at them,"Anyways, while the 327th is spread across the surface, the majority of our boots on the ground are shoring up in the Northeastern District of Eriadu City with the Sangheili. We aren't going to give up the city without a fight."

Mace nodded,"And how is the defense progressing?"

Aayla sighed,"We've held the line thus far. We're holding the flood at the river. The Sangheili have done a good job putting down anything that pops up in the northern section of the city. "

"Have you had any issues with the Elites?" Mace asked,"Skywalker's had issues with them over Vassek. Apparently they're quite stubborn."

She hesitated for a moment,"The Sangheili have been fine. We've just had some... miscommunications and, uh, variances in protocol."

The Jedi Master raised an eyebrow at her,"Elaborate, Secura."

"Forgive me master, but I don't have time. I need to focus on the current situation." She stepped forward to the projector terminal,"May the Force be with you."

Yoda and Mace exchanged a glance, then turned back to her,"May the Force be with you as well, young Secura." Yoda hummed.

With that, she shut off the device.

Aayla slid a hand down her face and enjoyed the relative peace and quiet of the command center. The metal walls suppressed the sounds outside except for the rumbling of distant explosions and the scream of craft engines.

The war had taken a toll on her, both physically and mentally, but it also hardened her into the jedi and the woman she was now. While it once seemed like a dark time that would never end (especially as the dark side continued to cloud the force), the flood put it into perspective, just how ruthless and terrible the universe could be. She wished she could go back to the Clone Wars.

Or even better, before either war.

But it wasn't up to her to decide the direction of the galaxy. That was up to the Force, or any higher powers that may exist. Her purpose was to do her best.

Taking one last look at the command console, she stepped outside and into the orange-tinted sun of Eriadu. She started off in the direction of the Sangheili command tent.

As she neared the foot of the hill, Sergeant Lennox appeared by her side."General, our pilots report that Vos' column has broken through the flood lines, and is nearing the river now. His ETA is 2 hours."

"Thank you Lennox." She said, her gaze still focused on the velvet-red Sangheili command tent,"We're bringing several thousand fresh troops down from orbit, please go make sure they get down here safely." She paused for a minute,"And give Bly my greetings."

"Yes sir!" The clone ran off in the other direction, toward the LZ.

As she approached the entrance, the Honor Guards stiffened slightly, obviously on guard. She gave them a nod.

"Wait here." One of the guards said, as he stepped into the tent. After a few moments of waiting, he opened the flap and beckoned her in.

Inside, she found Fieldmaster Zahran with his arms crossed, staring at the display."Secura," He greeted, his gaze not waivering,"What can I do for you?"

Aayla stood straight and put her hands together,"I need to speak with you and Fleetmaster Vadum."

The reptilian commander narrowed his eyes,"I assume its important? We cannot be bothered with trivial matters, especially him."

"Of course it is." She huffed impatiently,"I'm not here to socialize."

He nodded, waving with one hand toward an aide,"Very well."

The aide typed at a console for a few moments. The battle-display vanished, before being replaced by the image of a white-armored Sangheili sitting in a large throne.

"Ah, Master Secura," Rtas greeted warmly,"What can I do for you?"

"I need to discuss an issue with both of you." The Fleetmaster nodded slowly,"We've got a problem, and I'd like to resolve it before it reaches my superiors. It would be... better if we could take care of it now."

He gestured toward her with a hand,"Speak."

"Your Sangheili and the Republic have different protocols regarding this whole situation," she began,"Given the fact we've only known each other a few days, and we're from different galaxies, I'd expected that... However, the Sangheili treatment of civilians is an issue."

Rtas' eyes narrowed, his intense gaze betraying a very focused determination,"How so?"

"Around an hour ago, the parasite assaulted our lines in an attempt to overwhelm us." She glanced at the Fieldmaster, who was giving her a very stern glare,"before the parasite was even close to the civilians, someone in the Sangheili chain of command gave the order for the civilians to be executed."

The Fleetmaster nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath to maintain his patience. He turned to Zahran,"Fieldmaster, what have you to say on the matter?"

"The parasite had broken through our lines and was advancing quickly toward the civilians." He glanced towards the door then back at him,"While I wasn't the one that gave the order, I'd assigned a trusted subordinate to oversee the evacuation and manage the crowd. When the parasite grew too close, he gave the order to exterminate the non-combatants and incinerate the bodies, so that the crowd wouldn't fall into Flood hands."

Rtas nodded, then turned back to Aayla,"The decision he made was right, and I find no fault in it."

"Well I _do,_ " she said sternly,"And I have no doubt the jedi and the GAR government would as well. We don't gun down innocent civilians." The two leaders gave each other determined glares,"Do you have any _idea_ what would've happened if, say, master Windu was in command and not me? He may very well break off the alliance."

The Sangheili's glare turned venomous. His voice dropped low and threatening,"The Republic would betray us, when our kind are here dying on _their_ behalf?"

Aayla sighed,"Forgive me for speaking badly about my superiors, but both the Jedi Council and the Republic government are arrogant. They could very easily break our alliance on moral grounds, without thought of either the ramifications or even considering talking it out."

"Perhaps we should head home then," Rtas growled,"Let your kind fight as _morally_ as you like and see where it leads."

She took a deep breath. This wasn't going well at all,"That's why I'm here to talk to you, Fleetmaster. I'd like to work this out together, and hopefully before it makes it back to the Council or the Senate."

"Do you not understand, young warrior?" He asked,"All it takes is a single infection form, a single spore making it past our lines and _every single one_ of those civilians could be infected. Not only was exterminating them a tactically sound decision, but it was both merciful and necessary."

" _Merciful_?" She honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing,"You think slaughtering these innocents was a mercy toward them?"

"Yes." He replied without waivering,"Infection is a fate worse then death. Have you not seen the infected? A part of them is still conscious. Conscious and suffering."

He could see her conviction waning and pressed his advantage,"We do not enjoy killing innocents, jedi. Trust me, we... understand, just how wrong that can be." His gaze wandered somewhere miles away, as past memories flooded him."We are not cowards, heartless, or cruel. If we did not kill the civilians, and the parasite managed to infect one... Not only would you probably not be standing here, but countless more would fall to that terrible fate."

Aayla stared at the ground a long time as she contemplated what he said. This whole thing was so, so messed up. And yet... while she hated to admit it, his argument made sense.

 _Will I be forced to kill civilians to save others?_ She shivered at the thought. That went against everything the Jedi stood for. And yet, in way, it was everything the light side stood for. Sacrifice to protect others.

She heard the Fieldmaster call her name and looked up."Killing innocents is a last resort jedi. We do not make such decisions lightly. Had it been my own family standing out there, and we lacked the means to protect them..." He opened his mouth to speak, but words failed to come out. He looked away so to not meet her gaze.

She realized she'd been wrong about them. They weren't heartless monsters, at least she didn't think so.

Just warriors, forced to do terrible things to prevent a terrible fate.

She turned back to Rtas, who was staring at her patiently,"Very well. Just promise me your men will tone it down a bit, and we can let this die."

"We will do whatever is necessary." He replied slowly,"But I will order all my commanders to try to comply with the wishes of the Republic a bit more." His expression changed to one of frustration,"I will also speak with the GAR leadership and see if I can enlighten them to the seriousness of the situation, so that these disagreements may not arise again."

Aayla nodded,"Deal." She paused for a moment, readying herself for the next issue,"That brings us to the next issue. My old master, Quinlan Vos, will be joining us with the remnants of his legion in a few hours."

Rtas nodded,"Very well. And what significance does this hold?"

"I just want both of you, especially you Zahran, to be ready for him... Vos holds different ideals then your kind."

"Such as?"

She huffed,"Well, for starters he would've reported your actions immediately. I'd be careful how you treat civilians around him. Second, he can be very... reckless, with his troops."

Rtas narrowed his eyes,"So what you're trying to tell us is that he throws away the lives of his men, while sacrificing the objective if the means to not suit his jedi principals?"

Aayla froze, then grabbed the tip of her lekku and started playing with it, an old nervous habit of hers,"That's not the way I'd say it..."

Zahran growled and thumped his fists against the display,"Great. And you said he is your superior?"

She continued running her head-tail through her fingers,"In the GAR? We are the same rank. In the Jedi Order? Yes he's my superior."

Rtas put his hands on his face while the Fieldmaster steamed in the corner,"Thank you for the warning, Master Secura," he replied,"The Fieldmaster and I will do our best to deal with him." She nodded."Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me before I return to my duties?"

She shook her head."No, that was it." She paused,"While this isn't the outcome I was envisioning, I'm glad we could work this out."

The Fleetmaster nodded,"As am I. Stay safe Secura."

She thanked him, then turned and exited the tent.

* * *

 _Orion-Class Assault Carrier,"Banner of Zion"_ _Joint Occupation zone #23-81-4,_

 _Day 7, 08:58 Hours Local time_

Rear-Admiral Howell Rockford could smell the scent of fresh ship still lingering in the bridge. His new flagship was the newest Orion-Class Carrier in the entire UNSC fleet, its construction and extensive testing only concluding a few days ago. Christening the carrier the _Banner of Zion,_ its maiden voyage would also be a historical one.

Rockford was cementing himself in the history books. A fact he was very fond of.

He watched with pride as the last UNSC vessel of the 27 ship armada appeared out of slipspace. The idea was to make an impression on the newfound states without sending the wrong message. 18 UNSC vessels plus 9 Sangheili warships made up the battlegroup.

He felt a hint of annoyance at the sight of the Sangheili. As always, the squids were busy with their honor-fetish and trying to upstage humanity. The alien, overly-decorative vessels mingled with the human ships, to an extent. Standing out amongst them, was a 3000 meter ORS-Class Heavy Cruiser, the flagship of his Sangheili counterpart.

Rockford's ship was only 2,220 meters. _Of course the Elites are being petty. Always trying to be bigger and better._

Pushing the creatures out of his mind for the moment, he watched as the defense fleet separated from his armada, as the latter prepared for a slipspace jump. The UNSC had seen it fit to post a permanent garrison fleet as well as a Remote-Scanning Outpost (RSO) in the area. The exterior of the platform was complete, only waiting for the technicians to finish with the electronics inside to begin scanning.

He glanced up at the digital clock built into the wall. It was time to get moving.

He opened his mouth to order the comms officer to raise Shipmaster Rozhe' when he heard the main door slide open. Turning, he was met with 4 Spartans, standing at attention.

"Sir!" The squad leader called out,"Agent Locke at your service!"

He waved at them dismissively,"At ease Osiris." He stepped forward and gave the leader a formal nod,"Spartan Locke."

Locke returned the gesture,"Admiral Rockford."

"I assume you and your team has been briefed on your purpose of your being here?"

The spartan nodded,"Yes sir."

"Remember," Rockford said with a smile,"You are here only to protect the interests of the UNSC government in the new galaxy. As far as they're concerned. Understood?"

"We're professionals sir." Locke replied,"We'll do our job."

He nodded,"Good." He turned and started toward the communications terminal,"Osiris dismissed. Officer, get me _Shipmaster_ Rozhe on the horn."

A moment later, he was face to face with the white armor-clad Shipmaster Tul Rozhe'. Rockford pushed down a wave of disapproval as the Sangheili raised a hand in greeting,"Ah, Admiral Rockford! I trust you're enjoying your new warship well?"

"Yes." He replied. He had no interest in socializing with this thing,"Are your men ready to go?"

Rozhe' nodded,"I am." If Rockford's stiff demeanor bothered him, he didn't let it show.

"Then let us begin. Rockford out."

Shutting off the communicator, he descended the stairs and returned to his spot at the viewport. The ship's computers began to hum loudly as the slipspace drive fired up. _Time to make history._

With that, 27 warships winked out of sight.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"Diagnostic complete. Its clean."

UNSC technician Bogard took in a deep breath."Alright. Fire her up Price."

Nodding, Price put his finger on the switch. Saying a quick prayer that they wouldn't have to redo the whole system, he flipped the switch.

The main computer hummed as the Remote-Scanning Outpost came to life. The room clicked and beeped as all the display screens came up properly.

"Yeah!" The two exchanged a high-five,"Good stuff Bogard!"

"Agreed. At least it didn't burst into flames like last time!"

Price frowned,"Don't bring that up again."

Bogard laughed heartily, giving him a good pat on the shoulder,"All you had to do was double-check the wiring."

"And it would've worked properly." He finished,"We've been over this nerd."

"And I wouldn't be able to hold it over your head the rest of your life." Bogard replied cheekily.

Huffing, Price ignored his coworker and instead began surfing the system. All systems were good, the computer programs were fresh and ready to go.

He heard Bogard hum thoughtfully. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the shorter man was already initiating a scan.

His stomach dropped. Chances were, something was broken and they'd be stuck out here a couple more hours. He didn't bother concealing his frustration as he called over,"What's the matter _now?_ "

Bogard looked over at him, a confused and slightly concerned look on his face,"I'm already picking up an incoming contact."

 _Already?_ He hurried over to the screen. Sure enough, a white dot was rapidly approaching at slipspace-speeds."Scan again. Maybe its an error."

After a second scan, it was still there.

"Run a diagnostic on probe alpha." He entered a command and a 3-d image of the approaching contact appeared. It was a Paris-Class Frigate.

He sighed. Probably just an error. But regardless, something the guy in charge of the fleet needed to know. He sent a text-based message to the Poseidon-Class _Areo:_

 _Slipspace anomaly detected. Probably just a system error. Regardless, I'd advice moving to intercept._

* * *

A few minutes later, 2 Halberds, 1 Poseidon and a single Autumn-Class cruiser waited patiently at the predicted spot of arrival, assuming that something was actually coming.

Sure enough, a single Paris-Class Frigate appeared.

Scanning the vessel, the admiral was surprised to find it belonged to the original joint fleet sent to the new galaxy. He turned to his communications officer,"Hail them."

A few moments later, the image of a Latino man appeared."This is captain Ramon Santiago of the UNSC _Zaragosa._ Am I speaking with the head of the fleet?"

"You are. What's your status, Zaragosa?"

Ramon pursed his lips together,"When does the UNSC plan to send another battlegroup to the new galaxy?"

The admiral exchanged a glance with his comms officer,"Operating off the assumption you've been out of the loop, a joint fleet of UNSC and Sangheili ships left a few hours ago."

The Spanish captain cursed."I need you to connect me with HIGHCOM immediately. We've got a problem admiral. A very big problem."

* * *

 **My Editor-In-Chief suggested I clarify the nuclear plant on Vassek: As far as I've searched, the only mention of nuclear technology in Star Wars were nuclear weapons used in the old republic era by the Mandalorians, and perhaps the reactors on board ships. For the most part, the galaxy's methods of generating power aren't covered. I don't see an outer-rim planet like Vassek utilizing nuclear plants as unlikely.**


End file.
